


The Conduit

by the_savage_daughter_0627



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassins & Hitmen, Avatar State, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula - Freeform, Bending (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), Dragons, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Order of the White Lotus, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Prophecy, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 273,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_savage_daughter_0627/pseuds/the_savage_daughter_0627
Summary: Five years after the end of the war, a prophecy given to the Order of the White Lotus by an Oracle of Destiny proclaims that the Balance is in danger yet again. Katara and Zuko must seek out the Conduit, a legendary figure who has faded into something of a myth. Aang and Toph venture into the Spirit World to gain the ancient knowledge he needs to defeat the Conduit. Meanwhile, the Fire Nation has been left in Princess Ursa's hands, and insurrection is stirring. The New Ozai Society, headed by Azula and the dangerous assasin's guild, the Kage Noshi, are planning to usurp Zuko from the throne-with any means necessary.Yin and Yang. Push and pull. The Balance must be protected or the world will perish. Katara, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki work on separate paths to save the Balance, but these paths will meet at the crossroads that will determine if they succeed or fail.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 173
Kudos: 136





	1. Prelude: Calls of Destiny/Part I: The Weavings of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I gave this a T warning, but it will have some more mature themes, such as graphic depictions of violence, some sexual situations, and sexual assault. I decided I wanted to make this a more mature, adult story, as our characters are 5 years older.
> 
> I tried to keep this as canon-compliant as I could, except for where it obviously can't be. However, I did diverge after the events of "The Promise" comic book. So while the general premise of "The Search" happened, it diverges from there (Katara wasn't there when they found Zuko's mom). 
> 
> And special thanks to LadyFaePhillips for being my amazing beta reader and editor! This story would still be quite rough without her.

Part I: The Weavings of Dreams

_Five summers past the Comet_   
_The Balance begins to fall._   
_A battle between the Avatar and the Conduit:_   
_His greatest challenge of all._

* * *

_**Prelude: Calls of Destiny** _

* * *

_Fog swirled thickly through the dark landscape. The shadows were deep and the light was scarce and the sound of silence was all that could be heard. Nothing stirred in the silent night save for the silvery fog that moved on a breeze that could not be felt. Trees loomed high, their bare, spindly branches reaching out like bleached, brittle bones toward the ink-black, starless sky._

_The man moved quietly down a path he could not see, but could feel, heading toward a destination unknown, but with a sense of urgency he could not shake. Something was not right; there was danger. But was it here? No, he did not think it was. The danger was somewhere else, but it was impending, looming, all-encompassing._

_He was alone, but he did not feel alone: something watched, unseen, from the shadows._

_Down the path he went, deeper into the skeletal forest, deeper into the darkness. Soon his eyes would be useless. His ears already were: they heard nothing, as if sound did not exist, as if his ears were stuffed with cotton. He could not hear his own breathing, let alone the sound of his beating heart. He could only feel, but even there he felt a certain detachment, as if his skin were not his own. It was an odd, unsettling feeling._

_The shadows swallowed him up._

* * *

_Soon, he could sense a change in the darkness. His sandaled feet continued over the ground, barely registering the soft squelch of the muddy grass below. He looked up into the blackness. Were his eyes playing tricks on him, or had the environment taken on a ghostly silver glow? He wasn’t sure, but he pressed onward._

_It didn’t take long for him to realize the silvery sheen was not imagined: he realized he could faintly see the outlines of the trees. The sterling light illuminated the fog once more, and soon he saw a break in the cadaverous trees. The argent glow was most strongly concentrated there._

_He broke through the tree line and found himself in a clearing in the heart of the forest and stopped._

_The glade was as beautiful as it was unsettling. A perfect circle, with thick grass that was pearly under the silver glow, with a large willow tree in its center, its boughs heavy with luscious foliage. Before it was a round pond filled with reflectionless indigo water. Sound carried here: he could hear whispers carried on a breeze he didn’t feel, too muffled to make out words. But the ominous tone sent a sliver of fear running down his spine._

_He approached the willow and the pond, drawn there, pushed it seemed, by an unseen hand. He fell to his knees and bowed respectfully to the willow, sensing its sentient power and spirituality._

_“Why am I here?” he asked the willow tree._

_“You know why I have summoned you,” a genderless voice spoke. Its sound did not reach his ears, but instead seemed to echo around his head. “It is time.”_

_“Surely not. It can’t be. The balance has only just been restored—”_

_“I would not call upon you if the need were not there,” boomed the voice. “I sense a stirring in the balance. What delicate harmony exists now is under its greatest threat yet._   
_Wheels of fate are starting to turn. Pieces are falling together and apart. The prophecy is almost upon us. You know what you must do.”_

_The man kneeled his head further until it nearly touched the blades of grass. Sorrow and fear sowed their seeds in his heart; he knew that the willow was right. He had hoped that this time would come after his passing so he would not see the world plunged into chaos again, but the willow believed it was coming._

_“Will you do what you must?” the willow asked._

_“Yes,” the man said through gritted teeth._

_“Then you must go. The sands of time are running out quickly. I do not think I need to tell you what will happen if the prophecy is not fulfilled by the Equinox.”_

_“I will fulfill my duties,” said the man. “My destiny.”_

_“May the Spirits guide you upon your journey. Go now, my son, and fulfill the role you were always meant to play.”_

_The sentience in the tree faded away, but he knew he was still not alone in the glade. He raised his head and dared to look into the pond. Through the dark water, he could see movement. He strained to see. Soon two movements became clear to him. The more he focused, the more apparent they became. Two koi fish swirled together in the water, one black, one white. Tui and La. What were they doing away from the Spirit Oasis?_

_The fish came closer to the surface, and he realized it wasn’t Tui and La at all, just a vision of them. He watched them swim, push and pull, dark and light, Yin and Yang, until they were all he saw. They whispered things to him, things he would not recall immediately upon awakening, but things that would guide his movements for the next several months._   
_They released him and he flew skyward, up and away from the willow, from the glade, from the malnourished forest, up into the starless sky until everything faded to black._

* * *

The Dragon of the West awoke with a start. His skin was damp with sweat and his heart was hammering in his chest. He sat upright in his bed and looked out of the slats of the window. Pink dawn tinged the sky.

With a deep breath he collected himself for a moment before he stood and left his bedroom. He went into his study and sat at the desk, spreading out a sheet of parchment and readying his brush. With haste, he wrote several letters, closed them with his seal, and sent his messenger hawk off.

He then stepped out onto his porch and looked out over the sleeping city of Ba Sing Se. It was quiet and peaceful under the dawn light, but he felt the foreboding sense of doom heavily in the air. The feeling had been brewing for some time now, like the charged current in the air of a gathering storm, but he had repressed it, denying its existence. He could do that no longer.

The retired general Iroh, Dragon of the West, Grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus, had been called to duty.

It was time.


	2. Chapter One: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Lord is troubled by unsettling dreams and resistance from the other world leaders for his plan for a unifying trade route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N At the end.

The Fire Lord rose just before the dawn. He dressed comfortably in silk pants and a loose tunic, tying his hair back into a top knot before leaving his bedchambers and padding quietly through the empty halls of the Royal Palace. Many of the servants were retired to their quarters. He knew the kitchen staff would be hard at work preparing breakfast, but they were alone in their duties, as he was alone in his. He made his way to one of the empty practice courtyards as hues of pink and orange streaked the sky. As the sun rose, he felt his own strength grow. He left the tunic draped over the banister and walked to the center of the courtyard.

Zuko limbered up quickly, moving through the stretches that loosened his muscles, his chi, and his element so he would be ready to train. Muscle memory carried him through the warm-up, and soon he was sending bursts of fire around the metal practice yard. He moved through the forms with practiced fluidity. He barely registered the stances his body worked through and the element that flowed from the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet.

The Fire Lord’s mind was preoccupied.

For the last several nights his sleep had been plagued by unpleasant dreams that left him feeling disturbed and unrested when he woke. He couldn’t recall much of the nightmares when he was awake, only flashes of icy darkness and a deep-seated terror that paralyzed him. And somehow, Zuko knew that the paralysis was his doom.

He was not a stranger to nightmares. Much of his youth had been a never ending one, and that had translated into the young Fire Lord’s sleep as well. Countless nights had ended with Zuko torn from sleep, sweat soaking his chest, panting as he pulled away from a horrifying recount of the tragedies that had befallen him in his short life. With time, the nightmares had eased. Once he had forsaken his father and joined the Avatar’s cause they had become nearly non-existent. But once he had been crowned, the nightmares started up with more frequency again. But those were nightmares Zuko could understand: the anxieties and pressures of his reign were not to be taken lightly, and they manifested in his sleep.

But these new dreams...were not like anything he had ever experienced.

He wished his uncle were there. Surely he would know what the dreams meant. Iroh’s wisdom was a vast pool, and his skills of deduction were remarkable. Iroh would be able to tell his nephew what troubles plagued him that followed him into his dream world. 

With a frustrated growl Zuko brought up a wall of fire up before himself and pushed it outward in a half-crescent that spread out until it dissipated. He sank into a crouch and hung his head. He had barely broken a sweat and his heart beat evenly in his chest. Palace life was softening him.

_ I need a real fight _ , Zuko thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in a battle.  _ I just put my all into this practice, and I’m not even tired _ .

He stood up and retreated into the palace, ready for a hot bath and some breakfast. 

* * *

Dressed in the heavy silk robes of the Fire Lord, his golden headpiece glinting in his top knot, he entered his first meeting of the day. 

Zuko was meeting with the Council of Foreign Affairs, which he had established shortly after his coronation. The Council handled relations with the other nations, from trade deals and treaties as well as any reparations the Fire Nation needed to make. The world had come a long way since the end of the Hundred Year War, but trust in the Fire Nation would take time to be earned. Zuko and his councils had worked hard to forge new bonds and relations with the other nations, but the scourge of a century’s worth of bloodshed and hatred would not be forgotten overnight.

The council, composed of five Fire Nation citizens, two Earth Kingdom diplomats, and one diplomat from each of the Water Tribes, rose and bowed respectfully to the Fire Lord. He dipped his head in acknowledgment. It didn’t matter that the title had been his for nearly five years; it still made him feel a little uncomfortable to be treated so formally.

Zuko sat cross-legged at the head of the low table. Behind him the throne sat empty, as it usually did. The flames that had once burned brightly before his forefathers had been extinguished. There were some traditions Zuko had no desire to continue, and those were some of them. He didn’t want to be a feared tyrant; he wanted to be a respected leader.

Spread out before him was a map of the world. A stack of parchments sat to his left, with an inkwell and brush, as well as his seal to his right, at the ready. He looked around at the gathered councilmembers. He focused his attention on the Earth Kingdom diplomats, Bao and Meiling.

“Has King Kuei made a decision on the proposition I sent to him regarding my plans for The Great Route?” Zuko inquired.

“He is still deliberating, although he seems to be favoring your trade plan,” Meiling responded. She gestured to a spot on the map. “He believes the route you have suggested would be efficient in moving goods to and from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, as well as the routes leading to the Poles. He believes the commerce and union of trade will reflect positively for all.”

Zuko nodded approvingly, but he could tell that there was more from the hesitation of the Earth King’s diplomats.

“He is, however, hesitant to sign off on it due to the rumors that a band of renegades has occupied a portion of the route here,” Bao said. He circled a section on the map with his finger. It was near the coast of the Fire Nation and directly in the line of the trade route Zuko and his advisors had planned out. “He won’t put Earth Kingdom traders at risk of attack and theft.”

Zuko kept his face passive, but inside his anger flared. How did the Earth King know that a group of marauders had taken up hold in his nation before he did? Zuko would have to have a serious talk with his Council of Internal Affairs at their meeting later that morning.

“The renegades will be dealt with swiftly and accordingly,” Zuko said firmly, composing himself quickly. “Assure his Highness of that in your next report. This trade deal  _ must _ happen, as it will be beneficial to  _ all _ of our nations. It will be a great route through the Earth and Fire Nations, and eventually, the Water Tribes as well. It will unify our nations in a way nothing else ever has before.”

“We understand that, your Grace,” Bao said placatingly. “As does the King. We just want to be sure that it is as safe as it is beneficial.”

“It will be.” 

Bao dropped his eyes from the Fire Lord’s molten gaze. 

“We can add provisions into the plans for guards and an authoritative presence,” Meiling piped up. She looked at Zuko apprehensively. “If that is what you would like, sir.”

Zuko mulled that over. In truth he had already considered it, especially when it came to protecting routes across the seas. The Fire Nation Navy would be more than adequate to handle any issues from pirates and the like on the water, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a police presence on the route itself.

“That can be arranged,” Zuko replied. “Make sure you let his Majesty know as well. We can work out arrangements on who will be where when we get there. I have no qualms with placing Fire Nation soldiers along points in the Earth Kingdom, with King Kuei’s blessing of course. Is that satisfactory?”

Meiling and Bao nodded.

Pleased, Zuko turned to the Water Tribe diplomats. “And what do Chief Arnook and Chief Hakoda have to say of my trade deal?”

“Chief Hakoda is ready to sign the agreement, sir,” the pretty diplomat from the Southern Water Tribe, Alasie, told him with a gracious smile. As he looked at her, he couldn’t help but be reminded of similar ocean-blue eyes. Her eyes reminded him of Katara. “He believes it is time to end the isolation of the Poles from the rest of the world. It is not enough to have regained connection with our sister tribe. He would be receptive to possibilities with the Fire and Earth nations as well.”

“I’m glad to hear that, and I welcome the Southern Water Tribe any time,” Zuko said genuinely. He had predicted that Hakoda would be the first to sign on for The Great Route. The Chief had a soft spot for the redeemed Fire Lord. He looked at the other diplomat, Panuk. “And Chief Arnook?”

“He feels much the same as King Kuei. He wants to ensure that the route is safe. The northern waters can be treacherous, particularly during the winter season, and he is not certain that the route you’ve chosen to navigate the waters is the safest. Let alone the threat of pirates and plunderers.”

“It is,” Zuko said. “I know because I have travelled that route myself. The current there is smooth and fast-flowing, with no major obstacles to get in the way of ships and boats. Not even the ice floes drift along it. Have you sent along the drafts for the plans we have been working on?” He continued before waiting for an answer. “If not, you need to. If Chief Arnook feels obliged, I would be happy to escort him along the route myself.”

Panuk bowed respectfully. “I will gladly pass that information to him. I am certain he will take you up on that offer.”

One of Zuko’s councilmen spoke up. “Our own merchants and traders are excited for a new trade opportunity. For too long trade has been restricted to the homeland. Many are ready to share their goods with the rest of the world, as well as to see what the rest of the world has to offer,” Akeko said to him. “The polls we had put out showed the results to be in our favor.”

“As I expected it to be,” Zuko replied evenly. He looked to the foreign diplomats. “We must get the approval of the other leaders. I would like to offer a contract to King Kuei for his best earth benders. We will need someone to construct the road, both here in the Fire Nation and in the Earth Kingdom, and I believe that both the Fire Nation’s engineers and the earthbenders will make a formidable road.

“As for Chief Arnook and Hakoda, we will need to establish ports of call along the routes.” Zuko pointed at some of the smaller islands between the masses of land. “We can set up trading posts here as well. Communities will grow, and the nations will begin to mesh together in small colonies. It will be a bright future, where the nations can live communally, and not be resigned only to their own homelands.”

Bao and Meiling exchanged an uncertain look, but the Water Tribe diplomats bobbed their heads in enthusiastic agreement. 

“I would also like to offer a contract to Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook.” Zuko looked at the water tribe diplomats. “I would like to employ the use of waterbenders to create safe passages through the waters for ships along with the ports of call. I will have all of this drawn into contracts for all of the nation leaders to look over.”

Zuko locked eyes with Alasie. “I will expect to have Hakoda’s signed agreement on my desk within the next two weeks.” She bowed respectfully. The Fire Lord stood. He turned to Bao and Meiling. “Assure King Kuei the problem in Zhenyang will be dealt with, and to strongly consider my proposition. It is my goal to open the Great Route and unite the nations beginning with trade, and I implore the other leaders to see that. You are all dismissed.”

* * *

By the day’s end, Zuko was exhausted. Meetings had occupied most of the morning. After meeting with the Council of Foreign Affairs, he had met with the Council of Internal Affairs. Zuko prided himself on his ability to usually keep his temper in check, but he had let his council know that he was not happy that they had failed to let him know about the group of marauders. 

“And how long have you been aware of their presence?” Zuko had demanded to know, feeling hot anger rising within him like flames. 

“We have been working closely with local authorities to handle the matter—” Genki, the eldest member of the council, had begun placatingly, but Zuko cut her off with a swipe of his hand through the air.

“That does not explain why I was not informed of this!” Zuko said tersely. “And what do we know of them, exactly?”

“They’re a group of thugs and bullies, relatively low-life criminals. They’ve mugged several travelers along the road, and they’ve taken up residence in the village of Zhenyang,” the peaceful Hideko told him. She wouldn’t quite meet his eye. “The local police have been investigating them, and are moving soon to arrest them.”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and exhaled hotly. The verbal dance of politicians never ceased to give him a headache. “Once more, that does not tell me why I was kept in the dark. I’m going to ask one more time. Why. Wasn’t. I. Told?”

The council members looked at each other sheepishly. Genki had the misfortune to answer as she was the highest-ranking member present. “We did not believe such an inconsequential matter needed to be brought to your attention, Your Highness—”

“ _ I will decide what is consequential and what is not! _ ” His clear, angry voice rang out across the council room. The wall sconces flared. His advisors were hushed into submission; their heads hung low and they averted their eyes from their lord. Zuko flushed with guilt and shame. He had tried hard not to let his temper get the better of him.

With a sigh, Zuko rested his hands in his lap and spoke calmly. “That band of thugs are directly in the line of the Great Route. As you know, I’m working hard to get the approval from the other world leaders. I need things to be in order along the trade route so that they will be inclined to say yes. I can’t do that if I’m unaware of any dangers or threats.”

“Our deepest apologies, your Grace,” Hideko said timidly. He could see her fingertips trembling and he cursed himself again. “We will keep you informed of the matter going forward.”

He dipped his head. “Thank you, Hideko.” He inhaled deeply and swallowed his pride. “I must apologize to all of you for my outburst. That was out of line. You had the Fire Nation’s best interests at heart, and for that I do not fault you.”

They bowed, accepting the apology, and Zuko felt a little bit better.

From there he had a meeting with the Council of the Treasury to discuss the next season’s budgets, then a brief encounter with the Public Affairs Council. Then finally, meeting with the Public Health Initiative (which had been an idea inspired by Katara, as a matter of fact) had been the last one for the day to discuss a government-funded program to pay for healthcare for the impoverished.

After the meetings he had lunch in his study while he reviewed reports and legislation. He wrote letters in response to the reports, and he either passed or vetoed the legislation. Every scroll was stamped with his seal: two dragons woven together into a circle. No one knew it, but the dragons were Ran and Shao, the Masters who had taught Zuko and the Avatar the true origin of firebending. 

The afternoon had dragged on as he signed and stamped, signed and stamped. Nothing in his life had prepared him for the amount of paperwork he had to deal with.

Ozai had taken a rather backseat approach when it came to paperwork. He had trusted advisors who brought to him things to sign that he barely glanced over. He was more concerned with plotting world domination than the daily minutiae of running a nation. Zuko had refused to be that way and had taken an involved approach in his ruling that members of government weren’t used to. It was draining, though. 

Especially since the Fire Lord hadn’t been getting much sleep.

Dinner had been brought to him in his study as well, and he had plugged away at the stacks of parchments. Bitterly he recalled how Mai used to get frustrated when he would miss dinner. She did not seem to understand the load he carried. Or perhaps she did, but didn’t care for excuses. She was raised to marry nobility after all, and her father had been an important political figure in his own father’s government, including becoming the governor of New Ozai after Omashu fell. Surely she knew what it demanded of her father; she should have known what it would demand of him.

He wanted desperately to get through most of the paperwork before he retired for the night. He knew that by the time he returned to his study the next afternoon there would be a new pile waiting for him. 

At long last he eventually finished. Zuko took a walk through the gardens to unwind before retiring to his bedchambers. He went to the courtyard he thought of as his mother’s garden, with its cherry blossom trees, flowering bushes, and the turtleduck pond, all ripe in early summer. The garden had always calmed him and helped clear his thoughts. 

He sat below the boughs of the cherry blossom tree and held his hands out, seeds in his palm, to the turtle ducks who fed from his hand for a while in the fading evening light. Exhaustion seeped into his bones and his eyelids were heavy. 

“Zuzu!”

He looked up at the sound of her voice and fixed a pleasant smile to his face before he was tackled hard by his younger half-sister. In his tired state he was caught off-guard and they fell onto the grass.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, turtleduck?” Zuko asked as he affectionately tugged her low ponytail.

Kiyi giggled and snuggled deeper into his chest. “I didn’t see you all day! I missed you. I wanted to say goodnight.”

“I missed you too, Kiyi. Let’s get you off to bed before Kayo realizes you’re gone.” 

He got wearily to his feet, Kiyi still in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek happily on his shoulder. Zuko carried her into the palace and to her bedroom. By the time he got there she had fallen asleep, one pudgy cheek resting on his shoulder while her arms lay limply around his neck. 

Zuko gently laid her down on the bed. He tucked the blanket around her, brushed the hair back from her face, and planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

“She absolutely adores you, sir.”

Zuko turned around. His sister’s governess, Kayo, was standing in the doorway. She was pretty, young and kind. And she was good to Kiyi. Zuko paid her handsomely.

“Thank you,” Zuko murmured, heat rising in his cheeks at the unexpected and brash compliment.

A playful smile curved her lips. “She thinks she’s very sneaky, but I heard her leave. I knew she was going to find you. She’s been asking all day to see you.”

“She really should be in bed at this hour. Kiyi needs to be well rested for her studies,” Zuko said reproachfully as he approached the governess.

A blush rose in her cheeks and she averted her eyes. “I apologize, your Grace. I don’t mean to be pert.”

“It’s alright. It’s always nice to see her.” Zuko glanced at his sister adoringly. “I should spend more time with her.”

“You try your best and that’s what matters,” Kayo said shyly. “She loves you regardless.”

* * *

He trudged the long distance to his rooms. Upon arrival he sent away the servants ready to wait on him gathered in the grand sitting room of his bedchambers before he drew a bath and stripped unceremoniously from his robes, discarding them on the floor. Using his bending, Zuko heated up the water until steam clouded the bathroom, then he sank up to his neck in the hot water. The fragrant aroma of the soap he added was pleasant and soothing. Zuko closed his eyes and let the water work on his tense muscles. His lids closed and he nearly drifted to sleep as he puzzled over the political problems that faced him.

Although he hadn’t been concerned before, he now worried that King Kuei would not sign off his agreement for The Great Route. The two leaders had come far since their scuffle at Yu Dao and although the relationship was not perfect, the situation was amiable. The unexpected mess in Zhenyang complicated it further. If Kuei did not agree, he wasn’t sure that Chief Arnook would either, even if Hakoda was for the trade plan. That would make an even bigger mess of things. Zuko needed all of them to agree. How would he solve that problem if it were to arise?

The Fire Lord was disturbed by a gentle knock on the bathroom door. It opened, and Alasie stood in the doorway. She wore a soft blue kimono with a white sash around her slender waist. Her hair was pulled back away from her face. She looked inviting.

“I thought you might appreciate some company tonight, my lord,” she said alluringly. She looked at him from beneath her thick, dark lashes.

Zuko sat up in the bath, the hot water beading across his broad shoulders. He graced her with a crooked smile. “Then don’t be shy and come here,” he commanded huskily.

Alasie obeyed, approaching the bath and the Fire Lord. Her hand untied the sash around her waist and the kimono fell away. He took in her naked beauty before she slipped into the water behind him and began to massage the knotted muscles of his shoulders.

“You need to relax more, my lord,” she demurred in his ear, her lips caressing the lobe. “You’re going to age yourself prematurely if you don’t.”

“I don’t have time to relax,” Zuko growled, but he was tempered by her soothing touch and the feel of her bare skin against his. 

“Let me help you then. Tell me what is on your mind.”

Zuko told her his concerns about The Great Route as her deft, nimble fingers worked into his tense muscles. Alasie listened quietly and without interruption. It felt good to speak freely—well,  _ almost  _ freely. He wouldn’t tell her  _ all _ of his fears and worries; she was a foreign agent after all. And nor was their relationship that personal.

“I think I have a solution for your problem, Fire Lord,” Alasie said thoughtfully once he had finished. He admired that about her: she never spoke rashly.. Every word was carefully considered before she said it.

His interest was piqued. “And what would that be?” 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him, pressing her cheek into the dip between his shoulder blades. Her fingers pressed against his collar bone. “You should invite them all here for a summit and convince them yourself. Don’t rely on ink on scroll or the words of other men to pass along your message.  _ You _ will be able to compel King Kuei and Chief Arnook to do what is in the best interest of  _ all _ of our nations.”

Zuko glanced back at her over his shoulder, a wicked grin crossing his face. “That’s not a bad idea.”  _ Not a bad idea at all. _

Zuko had his way with her that night, and not for the first time. Once they had been fulfilled and the Water Tribe girl lay atop a mountain of pillows in the sitting room, her bare back glowing in the dim light of the oil lamps, breathing easily in sleep, he traced circles against her smooth skin and wondered how this had come to be. Their union was as unexpected as it was pleasant, albeit it was only for companionship and pleasure. Being the Fire Lord was lonely. 

He knew that his advisors expected him to take a wife and produce an heir sooner rather than later, especially with how often his life had been threatened in the five short years he had been the ruler of the Fire Nation. His Lord Chamberlain, Mal-Chin, had said as much to him more than once.

But Mai had moved on. She had been unable to forgive his betrayal when she discovered his secret meetings with his father, and Zuko couldn’t hold it against her. He was remorseful, and he had been hurt by her rejection, but he knew his own choices had led to that conclusion. And who else was there? Certainly there were plenty of beautiful daughters of noblemen, many of whom he had known in his youth, who would be more than happy to become Fire Lady and produce his heirs. But Zuko wasn’t sure that was what he wanted.

His marriage was more than just attraction and love. It was political. What could he gain through his wife? What bonds and partnerships could be forged with other provinces, other nations, by his union with a woman? These were questions his advisors had burdened him with. These were questions Zuko had to ask before he married. 

But  _ he _ had his own questions, as well. He did not want a loveless marriage like the one his parents had. He wanted something more than political standing: he wanted love, and understanding. He wanted companionship. He needed a wife that could provide that.

Zuko mused over the girl sleeping on the pillows beside him. He never had her in his bed; that felt more intimate than he was willing to be with Alasie. She was a lover, not a girlfriend or wife. His bedchamber was his private place. 

Alasie was beautiful; exotic. Her russet skin and tawny hair were trademarks of the Water Tribes, as were her cerulean eyes. She had gentle features, with full lips and a gently sloping nose. She was intelligent, witty, and kind as well. He was attracted to her, but their union was unlikely. She was not the daughter of a chief or nobleman. She was simply a commoner from the Southern Water Tribe who had sowed enough favor with Chief Hakoda for him to recommend her to the Fire Lord. And the thought of marrying outside of his nation was foreign: it had never been done. Zuko wasn't sure his advisors would go for it. 

Their attraction had not been instantaneous, at least on his part, but it had grown over the months she had been in his palace until it culminated in one evening where they had drunk a little too much fire wine over peace agreements and trade deals, and he had bedded her. It had been something of a habit since then. 

She was the first sexual encounter he had engaged in since Mai. And there was something different with Alasie than there had been with Mai. As with everything else in her life, Mai had been indifferent to their lovemaking, indulging in it only when Zuko wanted. Even then she was still the quiet, well-behaved girl who, through strict parents, had become impassive to anything in her life. 

Alasie had been the opposite: where Mai was droll and unexcitable, Alasie was enthralling and enthusiastic. Their time together was fiery, exciting, although it lacked the true passion of a couple in love. Even though Zuko knew he did not love her, she had helped him get over Mai. He knew a part of him would always love Mai, just the same as a part of him would always care for Alasie, even if he didn’t love her.

There was something about her that drew him in, a sense of familiarity and comfort he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but there was more to it than that. There was something within himself, something that felt cold and empty. A longing deep in his gut for something he wasn’t quite sure he’d ever had. Alasie helped fill the void, but it was superficial, and it wouldn’t last.

Zuko rolled away from her and closed his eyes. He felt more relaxed than he had before. He hoped for a dreamless, peaceful night of sleep, but it did not come.

* * *

_ Zuko found himself in cold darkness. Silver fog swelled at his feet; the damp chill bled through his clothes and raised gooseflesh on his skin. He looked around, his eyes straining to see, but there was nothing. It was as if the world had fallen away, leaving only an impenetrable void. _

_ He took one cautious step forward and found that the ground was still there. Something inside of him pulled him along, spurring his legs into action. Zuko cut through the black, unable to see, but knowing he was being drawn to his destination. The only sound was his even breathing and the soft padding of his boots. _

_ Despite the chill, despite the dark, Zuko did not feel afraid. He felt curious, beckoned, by some unseen force.  _

_ Time ceased to exist in the dark wasteland. It could have been minutes that had passed, or it could have been days. Zuko did not know, and he found that he did not care. He pressed onward, the pearly mist swirling around him, almost caressing him, as he walked. _

_ Slowly he became aware of a new noise: the muted sound of quiet feet walking somewhere ahead of him. Zuko peered into the murk and realized he could make out a shadow ahead of him. _

_ “Hey!” Zuko called out. His voice was muffled as though he had spoken in a soundless chamber. The silhouette did not respond. “Hey, can you hear me? Hello!” _

_ The silhouette did not falter. Zuko hurried toward the figure, swiftly closing the distance between them. As he approached, the figure came into focus, illuminated by the glistening, ethereal fog.  _

_ It appeared to be a woman dressed in black robes, her raven hair cascading down her back. Her pale hands poked out from the ends of her sleeves and that was all the skin he could see. A sword hung from her hip, its pommel stone glinting in the pearlescent light. Perched upon her shoulder was a black cat. _

_ “Who are you?” Zuko demanded to know. The silhouette continued to ignore him. Anger flamed inside of him and he reached out, catching her by the wrist. “I’m talking to you!” _

_ At last she reacted to him. She ripped her arm from his grasp with alarming strength and looked over her shoulder back at him. Zuko caught a glimpse of cold violet eyes in a beautiful face set into a deep scowl. She pushed her arm out and her hand connected with his chest. Zuko fell backwards, and the darkness swallowed him up. _

* * *

The Fire Lord threw himself into a sitting position, gasping for air. His wide eyes recognized his sitting room and his hands reached out, feeling the red silk pillows below him. Perspiration dampened his chest and a bead of sweat rolled down his spine. His heart hammered erratically in his heaving chest. Zuko felt like he had been drowning.

Alasie stirred in her sleep. She rolled onto her back and her eyes opened. She saw Zuko sitting there and propped herself up on her elbows. “My Lord?” she inquired sleepily.

“Go back to sleep,” Zuko ordered quietly. 

He got to his feet and grabbed a robe, shrugging into it. He did not look over his shoulder to see if Alasie had settled back down. He left his chambers, bare feet silent on the cool stone floors. Zuko wasn’t sure where he was going, but he needed to get some air and clear his head.

He came across Suki on one of her patrols. “Zuko?” She eyed him with concern. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Suki,” Zuko replied a bit more harshly than he intended. He tried to placate her with a smile, but she didn’t look convinced. “I’m just having some trouble sleeping, is all.”

Before she could inquire further he swept away down the empty hall.

He found himself in his mother’s garden under the light of a full moon. He turned his face upward, feeling the moon’s power beaming down at him. Its light washed the garden in a silvery glow, throwing deep shadows about. 

Zuko was unsettled. It felt as if unseen eyes were watching him as he crossed the dewy grass and knelt alongside the pond. Zuko dipped his hand into the still water and damped his face with it.

Zuko stared at his reflection in the rippling water. Out of nowhere, he thought of Katara, the waterbender, the girlfriend of the Avatar. He wondered what she was up to now. He wrote her every so often, but perhaps not as frequently as he should—or wanted to. The moon was the source of her power, and when it was full, she was at her strongest. 

Once, a long time ago, she had used the moon’s strength to overpower him at the North Pole.  _ You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.  _ At that moment, even though they were enemies, he had begun to see her as more than an obstacle standing in his way, more than an inconsequential peasant from the Southern Water Tribe. He had begun to respect her prowess as a fighter. She had shown him several more times after that fight that there was more to her than what she seemed.

The Fire Lord leaned back on his heels and turned his face once more to the moon’s pale beauty. These disturbing dreams were only getting worse, and yet this latest one was different somehow. He was most surprised to find he could remember all of it, unlike the others. The others had had a sense of familiarity to them. This one was foreign, unknown.

Who was the woman he had seen? Zuko felt like he was supposed to know. He doubted he had met her before—there was no way he could forget her remarkable beauty, and her unusual purple eyes. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was important.

“What is going on?” the young Fire Lord asked the moon.

He received no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I'm sorry for Zuko's....lover.


	3. Chapter Two: The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda receives a letter from Fire Lord Zuko offering an invitation to his summit to discuss the Great Route. Sokka devises a plan.
> 
> Katara is unhappy with her life in Yu Dao. She and Aang have yet another fight. They receive a letter from Sokka asking them to come to the Fire Nation.
> 
> Toph runs a tight ship at her metalbending academy, but despite her tough facade, she still nurses affection for a particular Water Tribe warrior. When she receives his letter, she's heartbroken.
> 
> All of them are plagued by strange dreams.

“Hey, Dad, a letter came in for you today. It’s from Zuko,” Sokka said as he entered his father’s throne room. 

Even though it had been a few years, he still wasn’t used to his dad having a whole throne room. The walls and floor were made of packed snow with the pelts of Hakoda’s prized hunts strewn about. The throne was the centerpiece to the room, set before a fire pit in the center of the floor, although Hakoda preferred to spend his time at the desk in the corner near the windows, where he could look down over his expanding city while he worked.

Sokka held the scroll up for his dad to see, its red silk tie dangling. “I wonder what it could be?”

“If you hand it over, I’ll probably find out,” Hakoda said. He and his son laughed. 

Bato, still his second-in-command, rolled his eyes.  _ Like father, like son _ , he thought with a smile. “It’s probably got to do with the trade agreement the Fire Lord wants you to sign off on. I sense Zuko’s getting a little impatient.”

“I’ve agreed to it, and I said as much to our diplomats in our last message,” Hakoda replied. He used a small knife to break the dragon seal on the scroll. “I’m sure this is his acknowledgment of that. I expect to get a much thicker parcel outlining the contract before too long.”

“What’s it say?” Sokka wanted to know as he leaned over his father's shoulder.

Hakoda read over the neatly-printed characters. With a curious expression, he looked up at his son and his most trusted friend. “Fire Lord Zuko wants me...to travel to the Fire Nation for a summit.”

“What’s a summit?” Sokka quipped with a curious frown.

“ _ What _ ?” Bato exclaimed. “Why would he need you to do that?”

Hakoda held the scroll out to his long-time friend. “It seems King Kuei and Chief Arnook are still not sure about this trade agreement so Zuko is calling all of us for a summit.”

Bato took it and read it quickly. He looked up. “He wants you there by midsummer. That’s a month away.”

“I’ll be there, then,” Hakoda said. He stood up resolutely. “He wants to convince Chief Arnook and the Earth King to agree to this. He knows how I feel. He wants to convince the other two himself.”

“So then why do you need to go?” Sokka asked, a bit puzzled.

Hakoda smiled knowingly at his son. “Because if they won’t listen to him, they’ll listen to me. Zuko is smarter than most people give him credit for, I’ll give him that.”

Sokka’s eyes lit up. “So you’re going to the Fire Nation? I’m going too. I can finally see Suki!” His face melted into a warm, longing smile.

“And perhaps on the way back we can stop and see Katara and Aang,” Hakoda said. “It’s been too long since we’ve seen your sister. And to be honest, she wasn’t looking that well last time.”

Sokka nodded. 

Bato stood up and set the scroll on the chief’s desk. “I’ll get things in order for our travels then, and a small group of dignitaries, Hakoda,. I’ll also get a response out to the Fire Lord confirming our arrival. We’ll be in the Fire Nation at midsummer.”

With that, Bato left the room, leaving just father and son. Hakoda looked at Sokka. There was a thoughtful, knowing expression on his face. “Things are quite serious with Suki, aren’t they, son?”

“We write all the time. At least once a week, thanks to Hawky. He’s a good bird.” Sokka smiled dreamily. “She’s amazing, Dad.”

“Do you love her?”

“I do.”

“And?” Hakoda pressed. A father's instinct told him there was more.

Sokka looked down at his feet, scuffing one boot against the floor. “Well...I’ve been thinking about proposing to her. I carved a necklace for her and everything. Honestly, I’ve been trying to come up with an excuse to go and see her so I can ask her to marry me.”

“Then this is your perfect opportunity, son. I’m happy for you,” Hakoda said. He clapped Sokka on the shoulder proudly. “It’ll be an honor to call her my daughter-in-law.”

Sokka beamed. “Thanks, Dad.”

Hakoda looked at his son, who had grown up so much since that long-ago day he had departed their humble village to fight against the Fire Nation. He still hadn’t quite reached his father’s height, but he had filled out from long hours helping with the construction. “And what do you think about your sister?”

At the mention of Katara, Sokked frowned. “I’m worried about her...but you know how she is, Dad,” Sokka said. “She won’t accept anyone’s advice, or help. So I just stay out of it.”

He didn’t like it, but what else could he do?

* * *

The young man had left his father’s throne room and now walked along the ice walls of the palace. It wasn’t something he’d ever gotten used to. Sure, it didn’t really compare to the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation, but it was a far cry from what it had been. 

The small village that he’d left behind four years ago had consisted of a few animal pelt huts and one igloo as the community house. Now it was a growing city with homes made of ice, built by the waterbenders who had come from the North Pole with Master Pakku. His home had expanded in the time he had been gone, but once the war was over and things were back to normal he had come home and helped build upon the Southern Water Tribe.

It was no longer some peasant village. It was a formidable city, one that could rival its sister tribe in the north.

Sokka only wished that Katara was here to help it grow, too. The siblings exchanged letters often, and Sokka got the sense that Katara wanted to visit home. He knew they were busy with Aang’s overglorified fan club, but he wished they would come visit too.

He made his way down to his rooms. They were ample in space and richly decorated, a far cry from the simple bedroll and small animal skin bag he’d had when they had all lived in one tent: him, his dad, Gran-Gran, and Katara. He had his own bedroom, sitting room, and washroom, decorated to his taste. He could imagine Suki here with him, adding a splash of Kyoshi to the room. And one day, he imagined, there would be children here too.

Sighing happily, Sokka fell backward onto his bed. Within a month he would be seeing the love of his life, and asking her to marry him. Sokka’s eyes widened.

“I need to tell Aang and Katara!” he said aloud. “They’d  _ kill _ me if I proposed to Suki without telling them! Toph, too. Oh, man.”

With slightly trembling hands, Sokka sat down at his desk and penned letters to Katara and Toph. Hopefully the blind bender would be able to find someone to read it for her. As he wrote, his excitement grew. It had been too long since he’d seen his friends, and what better reason to gather them than a betrothal? He was sure Zuko wouldn’t mind if they crashed his summit.

_ Speaking of Mr. Flameo himself, I wonder when he’ll be getting married,  _ Sokka mused. He knew things had gone south with Mai, but he surely had some other girl he was courting by now.  _ Eh, he’ll get hitched eventually. _

Blissful, Sokka sealed his letters and slipped them into Hawky’s carrier before sending his faithful messenger hawk on his way.

Sokka turned his eyes to the moon. He couldn’t help but feel as if Yue was smiling down on him, telling him she approved.

* * *

_ “Sokka. Sokka.” Her voice called to him, drawing him away from a dream where he was hunting a saber tooth moose. Suddenly Sokka found himself on a white sand beach, a full yellow moon glowing in a black starless sky.  _

_ “Yue?” Sokka asked the moon. _

_ A great white beam of light shone down from the moon and cast a perfect circle on the sand. Sokka watched, awestruck, as his first love materialized before him. Her wise, ocean-blue eyes looked at him forlornly. He reached out to caress her cheek but Yue raised her hand and stopped him. _

_ “Sokka, you must listen to me. I don’t have a lot of time.” _

_ “What’s going on, Yue?” _

_ “A storm is gathering on the horizon, Sokka. You must be ready to defend the ones you love. You must be ready to accept that which is meant to be. Can you do that?” _

_ “I don’t know what any of that means. Can you quit talking in riddles? Maybe try a haiku?” _

_ “You will know what to do when the time draws near,” Yue said elusively. “You must protect the Princess at all costs, Sokka. Nothing is more important.” _

_ “What princess? Do you mean you? Or Katara?” _

_ “Whispers from the spirits in dreams, Intertwined destinies be warned. Lord Sieshin is awakening. Liberation is blue and gold.” _

_ Yue began to dissipate before his eyes. Sokka lunged for her but his fingers passed through her as if she were made of mist. “Wait, Yue! What does that even mean?” _

_ But the spirit of the moon was gone, and everything faded to black. _

* * *

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe looked out over the grassy knoll on which Aang and the Air Acolytes gathered each day. Their numbers had swelled greatly since they had first come across the Avatar Aang Fan Club, as it was known back then. The club started in the Fire Nation colony of Yu Dao where they now resided. What had begun as five women and girls had expanded to include forty people of all ages and nationalities who had come together to learn the culture of the Air Nomads, taught by the last Airbender himself. 

Aang’s main duty was to teach them about his people to keep the culture alive. It had been gone for a hundred years, reduced to little more than a small part of history, but with the Air Acolytes, who lived as the Air Nomads once had, it was now a revival.

Katara was fiercely proud of Aang and what he was accomplishing. It was an incredible feat, and she could tell that Aang was truly happy. The loss of his people had been a deep wound that he hadn’t been able to heal. They had been too occupied with defeating Fire Lord Ozai and restoring the balance of the world for Aang to have time to grieve or to cope. Once the dust had settled, Aang had found the Air Acolytes. While he grieved those he had lost, he had a rebirth with those he had gained. Katara couldn’t help but feel a little left out.

She was Southern Water Tribe, through and through. The spiritual teachings of the Air Nomads was not something she aligned with, although she deeply respected it. She and Aang had conflicting opinions on many things that affected their day-to-day life, but none were quite as big as their different feelings on spirituality and their place in the universe. 

As time went on, she had felt less and less like Aang’s equal. Being with the Avatar had reduced her from a warrior in her own right to being known as “the Avatar’s girlfriend”. The Air Acolytes did treat her with respect (and some of them, admittedly, were definitely jealous of her) but she felt like an outsider in her own home. And, a quiet part of her always whispered to her, reminding her of how she missed the thrill of travel and adventures, and of helping people who needed her.

Katara felt guilty at her unhappiness. Everything should have been  _ fine _ . They had a comfortable home with space for the two of them plus room to accommodate a handful of Air Acolytes for overnight visits at a time. Their home was an eclectic mix of each nation: an Earth Kingdom home with green and brown tones, with Water Tribe animal pelts (that Aang pointedly avoided touching), and a kitchen straight out of the Fire Nation, so industrial she never would’ve imagined it could be hers.

The past five years they had spent living in Yu Dao had been peaceful. Once it had been decided that the Fire Nation colonies could stay, things in the world had been harmonious. They received letters from their friends that kept them updated on the current events, and everything seemed well. Aang had resigned himself to the fact that the world didn’t need him as much as it had when he’d emerged from the iceberg, and he was content to spend his days enriching the Air Acolytes to his culture.

With an unhappy sigh Katara turned away and disappeared back into their humble home. She had been wanting to broach the subject of going to visit her family in the South Pole before winter came, but she’d been reluctant to do so. Aang rarely left his Air Acolytes these days. They seemed to be more important to him than anything. 

He loved her; that Katara knew for sure. But she wasn’t sure if he loved her more than his new people.

Katara settled in to work on some sewing she had been putting off. While she mended their clothes, her thoughts drifted, calling up memories from the years past. Although it had been scary and tense, traveling the world with her friends had been an exciting experience. Hailing from the South Pole, Katara could never have  _ dreamed _ of visiting the places she had or doing the things she had done until she found Aang in the iceberg. She smiled a little forlornly as she pictured their faces in her mind. It had been some time since she had seen them.

After the Yu Dao Conflict, they had gone their separate ways. They saw Toph the most, who lived in the city as well. She owned her own school, the Beifong Metalbending Academy, where she taught earthbending prodigies the challenging bending form. The three of them had dinner once a week or so. As for Sokka, it had been around a year and a half since she had last seen her brother. He was hard at work expanding the Southern Water Tribe. He had come by and seen them on his last trip to the Fire Nation to see Suki, who, along with the other Kyoshi Warriors, had become Zuko’s personal guards.

Katara hadn’t seen Zuko since the Yu Dao Conflict had been resolved. 

Thinking of her friends and brother, Katara felt a strong sense of loneliness come over her. She missed them so much it hurt. Her mind conjured up images of her father and Gran-Gran. She missed them too. Katara blinked away the burning sensation in her eyes. She didn’t need to cry. But her mind lingered on Gran-Gran’s kind, warm face, and she wished she could talk to her grandmother.

Especially now. For several nights, Katara had been plagued by an unsettling dream. 

Each time, the dream was unvaryingly the same. In it, Katara knelt before the pond at the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. She could see Tui and La, the spirits of the moon and ocean, swimming their endless dance of push and pull. Katara could not pry her eyes from the black and white koi fish. As she watched them in their eternal dance, a chill would come over her, sending shivers through her that made her ribs ache. Gooseflesh would prickle across her skin, and a sense of ominous foreboding would smother her. And then she would awake, feeling cold and unsettled.

She sensed that the dream meant something, but she couldn’t fathom what. Katara had meant to bring it up to Aang, but he was so preoccupied with the Air Acolytes that she never felt like it was the right time. She assumed it had to do with her own inner turmoil, and that as soon as Katara figured out what she was going to do, the issue would be resolved.

_ If I ever figure it out _ , she thought abysmally.

Once the sewing was done Katara started to make dinner. Sometimes a few of the Acolytes would stay for the evening meal, but tonight it would only be her and Aang. She prepared a meal of rice, tofu, and roasted vegetables, with a small serving of roasted duck for herself. Aang had long since given up on trying to convert her to vegetarianism; eating meat was as much a part of her culture as not eating it was to his.

Katara leaned over the balcony and called, “Aang, dinner is ready!”

He looked up at her and smiled broadly. “Thanks, sweetie! We’re almost done down here. I’ll be up soon.”

“No problem.” Katara went back inside and sat down at the low table in the dining area. Her stomach rumbled as she smelled the aromatic food before her. She hoped Aang would be quick. She was starving!

Minutes passed while she waited for Aang. Her stomach complained loudly. The food was going cold. Irritated, Katara went out to see what was taking Aang so long. Down below he was showing off some air bending techniques to the Acolytes.

Frowning irately, Katara turned back to her dinner table. She served herself a bowl of food and ate it alone. It wasn’t the first time. Aang often got carried away when he was with his Acolytes. Katara tried to be as understanding as she could; she knew what it was like to be the last of an entire people. She was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe after all. But sometimes her patience wore out.

An hour had passed by the time Aang had finally come in for dinner. He found Katara in the sitting room reading. He smiled sheepishly at her as he grabbed a bowl.

“Sorry I’m late, sweetie. I got a little caught up showing the Acolytes some airbending.” He brought the bowl up to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Mmm, it does smell delicious!”

“Thanks,” Katara murmured. She didn’t look up from her reading.

“What are you reading, Katara?” Aang asked. He settled himself onto a cushion.

“Oh, it’s  _ Tales From Ba Sing Se _ .” She still didn’t look up.

“That’s a good one. I haven’t read it in a while but it’s one of my favorites.”

“Mm-hm.”

Aang frowned. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Katara snapped the book closed and looked up at him. Her expression was dark. “Am I  _ okay _ ? No, Aang, I’m actually quite the opposite.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Dinner has been ready for an  _ hour _ but you were so busy with the Air Acolytes that you blew me off, as usual. So now you get to eat a cold dinner.”

Aang shrugged. “I’m okay with that. Your cooking is good warm or cold. And I can just heat it up again!” He inhaled deeply and exhaled hot air. The food began to steam again. “See? It’s just like it’s fresh!”

Katara balled her hands into fists. “That’s not the point, Aang! The point is that you spend all of your time with the Air Acolytes and you don’t even seem to consider my feelings about stuff like this. From dawn ’til dusk, you’re teaching the Acolytes. And I  _ love _ that you’re keeping your culture alive, I really do. But I’m tired of feeling like I’m less important.”

Aang set his food down, rubbing his shaved head in confusion. He didn’t know where she got  _ that  _ from. “Katara, you are  _ just as _ important to me as the Air Acolytes. But keeping my culture alive is important, too. I’m the last Airbender. It’s my duty to my culture to pass on our teachings and knowledge.”

“And what about your duty to me?” Katara demanded. Tears filled her eyes. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Aang frowned. 

Katara shook her head. She got up and crossed the room, headed for the door. “It doesn’t matter, Aang.”

“Katara, where are you going?”

“Just leave me alone!”

The door slammed behind her, shaking the framework of the house. Aang sank onto his knees and sighed. 

Girls didn’t get any  _ less _ crazy with age, it seemed.

* * *

“Okay, you lily-livered sissies! You call that  _ bending _ ? I say it feels like you’re  _ dancing!  _ You’ll never move metal like that! Where is your driving force? You’ve got to take that chunk of metal and show it who’s boss!”

To demonstrate, Toph thrust her hands out and twisted her wrists in opposite directions. The metal before her contorted under her command and she grinned in fierce satisfaction. The metal twisted until it split into two and formed two metallic balls. With a flick of her wrists the metal balls went flying across the courtyard before connecting with the cliff face beside her academy. Rock and dirt crumbled around it.

Five years had honed her craft into an art. The metal bent to Toph’s will as easily as the earth did. She could warp metal into detailed statues with one quick movement. And because of her skill, her students had improved too.

Her students had come a long way from the bumbling dorks who couldn’t even budge a coin. As news of her academy had spread, more earthbenders had journeyed across the Earth Kingdom to try their hand at metalbending. She now had twenty students who could metalbend.

She was still the best, though.

“Now  _ that _ is how you bend metal!” Toph dusted her hands off dramatically on the front of her tunic and turned to her students, hands planted on her narrow hips. “Any questions?” She felt them shake their heads. “Good.  _ Now get back to work and at least ACT like you deserve to be here! _ ”

Toph turned on her heel and started for the building. Her students were improving greatly, but they still had a lot to learn. They were lucky enough that they were being taught by the greatest earthbender of all time. The least they could do was at least make it  _ seem  _ like they trying, damn it!

A bird squawked over her shoulder. Toph turned and recognized the sound of Sokka’s messenger hawk. She smiled; it had been a while since she’d heard from her friend—which made sense since she couldn’t read his letters or write one of her own. She held up her arm and Hawky landed on her. The sharp pricks of his talons pressed through her shirt sleeve.

“Hey, Botan, come read this for me!” Toph yelled to one of her students. She took the scroll from Hawky’s pouch and held it out to her student.

Botan, one of the newest additions to her academy (and something of a prodigy, if Toph were being honest) took it from her sifu’s hand. “It’s wrapped in blue silk. Do you think it’s from Sokka or Katara?”

“It’s from Sokka. I’d recognize Hawky anywhere.” She ruffled the bird’s neck feathers affectionately. “What’s it say?”

“‘Dear Toph, I really hope you can find someone to read you this letter. I’ve got some really exciting news. I hope you’re able to go to the Fire Nation with Aang and Katara, because I’ll be there and I’m going and to ask Suki to marry me.’” Botan pressed the letter to her chest. “Aww, that’s so sweet!”

Toph made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. “Hmph. What else does it say?”

“‘Our dear friend the Fire Lord is hosting a summit with all of the world leaders, so that should be interesting. I’ll be there by midsummer. Hope to see you and the rest of Team Avatar there too. Love, Sokka.’”

“That dolt is really gonna marry Suki, isn’t he?” Toph mused. Her heart sank, but she kept her face composed. “Alright, go get me some parchment and ink. I need you to write a letter.”

* * *

After her students left for the day and she had eaten, Toph spent some time metalbending as the last rays of the sun died out. She couldn’t see it of course, but she could tell by the changes in the air that night had fallen. She’d been happy to hear from Sokka, but she was less than thrilled about the news she’d received. Even though it had been years, she still nursed affections for him.

He had saved her life. If it hadn’t been for Sokka, Toph would have fallen to her death from that Fire Nation airship. She had never been so afraid. In that moment, suspended in mid-air, all she had been able to see was him. Moments like that bonded people.

_ Who are you kidding yourself? You never had a chance. You’re just a blind little kid in his eyes,  _ a mean voice told her.  _ Suki is tall and funny and I bet she’s beautiful. You’re like a little sister to him. _

With an angry grunt, Toph launched a wall of rock away from herself. It collided with pillars of rock she’d formed and it all crumbled to the ground. A tear rolled down her cheek and she rubbed it away, leaving a streak of dirt. She conjured up a pile of boulders and punched them away from her into the cliff face. She had no real reason to be upset.

And she really was happy for Sokka. He deserved happiness, and Suki gave that to him. She was just bitter ( _ because she was alone _ , the voice whispered). Her feelings for Sokka were just a crush, and the gratitude for saving her life.  _ I bet Zuko and Katara feel the same way _ , she told herself comfortingly. The mean voice whispered,  _ but at least she has Aang. _

Toph fisted her hands. “I don’t need anybody!” she yelled into the quiet night. “I’ve always done everything on my own and I don’t need anyone now either!”

_ Who are you trying to convince?  _ The voice laughed.

* * *

_ In her dream she wore a fine green silk dress. She was bathed and fresh, and a flying boar sat near her feet. She was in an unfamiliar place. Her feet could see well, but she did not recognize the glade before her. In its center was a large willow before a pond of water. There was something in the water.  _

_ Toph approached cautiously, using all of her seismic sense to gauge the pond properly. But she couldn’t see.  _

_ She knelt at the water's edge. The flying boar stopped beside her. Hesitantly she reached out for what she could sense there. Her fingers touched a smooth, cool object. She cupped it in her palm and withdrew it. _

_ “It’s a flower,” she said to her animal companion. She fingered its petals. “A lotus, if I’m seeing right.” Her mind drew forth a memory of her dear friend Iroh., with his wisdom, tea, and warm laugh.  _

_ “That’s correct,” said the flying boar. “He needs your help, Toph.” _

_ Toph turned her unseeing eyes on the animal. “Why does he need my help?” _

_ “Treachery in the midnight hours. Who will be the saviors? The guardians of the White Flower will foresee the dangers.” With that, the flying boar ascended into the air and disappeared. _

_ The flower in her hand suddenly grew heavy, and Toph released it back into the water. “What does that mean?” _

* * *

Katara didn’t stop until she’d reached the heart of Yu Dao. The hot, angry tears had stopped and she’d wiped them away, hoping no one would be able to tell she’d been crying. The entire city knew she was the Avatar’s girlfriend. The last thing they needed was for rumors to spread about trouble in paradise.

She walked slowly through the streets of the marketplace. It was a hub of activity in the late evening, with many people out and about shopping, eating at the number of restaurants and cafes, or just mingling amongst friends. She saw a pair of young lovers walking with their arms linked toward the central pond, their eyes misty with affection. 

Katara sighed wistfully as she watched them go.  _ That should be Aang and me. But it’s not. _ When Katara had first realized her affections for the Avatar, she had hoped for a romance like that. She wanted bouquets of flowers and little trinkets to woo her. She wanted walks along the waterfront and easy conversation. She wanted to be courted. But Aang had rarely, if ever, acted toward her that way. He always treated her like a friend.  _ He’s still so young in so many ways.  _ And maybe his conservative monk upbringing had to do with it. He was raised entirely around men except for the rare occasion female Nomads would visit the Southern Air Temple. How much romance had Aang actually witnessed? What did he really know about love? Katara knew she wasn’t an expert by any means, but at least she had seen her parents’ love. They had been happy, and their relationship was not like hers and Aang’s.

The waterbender wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. Maybe Aang was still too immature to give her the love she wanted. He was barely seventeen, after all. Maybe they had jumped into things too quickly. They had been thirteen and fifteen, still kids, reeling from the end of a war and looking for something to hold onto. She sighed in frustration. It would absolutely devastate him if she voiced her doubts to him. 

“Katara!” Aang’s voice called to her.

She looked over her shoulder and spotted him through the crowd, riding an air scooter. People dodged out of his way to avoid being run over. The air scooter dissipated from beneath him and he landed lightly on his feet in front of her. He held out a scroll to her.

“You got a letter right after you left. I think it’s from the Southern Water Tribe.” His voice lacked its usual enthusiasm and a pang of guilt pierced her.

“Thanks, Aang,” she said sincerely. She broke the blue wax seal with her thumb nail. Her face lit up, hurt and anger momentarily forgotten. “It’s from Sokka!”

“What’s it say?” Aang asked, his own excitement overpowering his hurt feelings.

“He’s going to the Fire Nation with Dad—he’s going to ask Suki to marry him!”

“No way!” Aang exclaimed. He leaned in to get a look at the letter. “When are they going?”

“Midsummer. He wants us to pick up Toph and meet them there.” She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Quote unquote, he ‘wants a Team Avatar reunion’.”

Aang laughed. “Sounds good to me! Come on, let’s go home.”

Normally, Katara might have been upset that Aang was so eager to drop everything--including the Air Acolytes--for someone other than her, but she was too happy at the thought of seeing her brother and their friends to be bothered. Adventure awaited them, and she felt happier than she had in a long, long time.

* * *

_ She found herself in a tranquil garden. At least, she  _ felt _ like it was a garden. The entire area was bathed in milky fog that obscured all detail. But she thought she could smell cherry blossoms, and it felt like dewy grass beneath her feet, and she could sense a small pool of water. She felt a sense of familiarity here, but she didn’t know why. _

_ For the first time she saw through the haze that three children sat on the pond’s banks, their attention drawn to something in the water that she could not see. She could not see the faces of the children; their backs were to her. But she could tell that two of them were girls, one around age ten and the other one perhaps eight. One young boy sat between them. _

_ She could make out no other discernible features. But there was something familiar about them, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Before she could come any closer, the children dissipated like smoke on a breeze. _

* * *

Aang lay in his bed that night unable to sleep. His fight with Katara bothered him. Even though they hadn’t talked about it after they got Sokka’s letter, Aang could tell she had still been upset by it. He mulled over their interaction to see what he had done wrong. She knew that teaching the Air Acolytes was important. If that carried over past dinner time, what was the big deal?

He thought she was jealous. Aang was able to connect with the Acolytes on a deeper level than he did with her.  _ Maybe if she’d try to learn the monks’ teachings more, she’d understand.  _ But she had, for the most part, refused. And that bothered him too.

Aang might have only been seventeen, but his responsibilities were still his and he had to take care of them. He had found a home of sorts in the Air Acolytes. They were like his children (even if some of them were old enough to be his parents) and it was his job to nurture and care for them. He owed it to Monk Gyatso and the other Air Nomads to pass on their teachings, their culture, and their history. No one else was going to, so it had to be him.

Maybe he was a little unorthodox. Monks didn’t have girlfriends. But Aang wasn’t the most traditional airbender  _ or  _ Avatar, so bending the rules a little couldn’t hurt. He and Katara had been through so much together. He loved her.

Still troubled, Aang fell asleep.

* * *

_ In his dream he stood on a broad rocky platform. To his right was boiling magma. To his left was only darkness. Sparks flew into the moonless night sky. The noxious smell of volcanic fumes burned his nose and grey-black ash rained down like snow.  _

_ Aang turned around and saw a shadowy figure standing on the far end of the ledge. They wore black from head to toe and a curtain of black hair obscured their face. A sword glinted dangerously in their hand.  _

_ “Who are you? I don’t want to fight you!” Aang called out to the figure. _

_ Violet eyes flashed and an arm shot out. A black cat launched itself from their shoulder toward Aang. Before his eyes the cat transformed into a ferocious, twisting black dragon with glittering amethyst eyes. _

_ Aang screamed as the dragon swallowed him up. _


	4. Chapter Three: The Grandmasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh calls a meeting of the Grandmasters of the Order of the White Lotus.
> 
> Zuko's most-trusted advisor tells him that his court believes it's time he finds a wife.
> 
> Sokka and Hakoda set sail from the South Pole.
> 
> Aang, Katara, and Toph head for the Fire Nation.

A knock sounded at Iroh’s front door. With a heavy sigh he stood up and went to admit his first guest of the evening. When he opened the door Master Piandao bowed deeply. 

“Iroh, old friend, it has been too long,” said the swordsman. “Especially at our age.”

“I agree, Piandao. And unfortunately it is not under better circumstances that we meet.” He led his friend into his sitting room. The two sat on comfortable green cushions and Iroh poured them both a cup of ginseng tea. “Although I hope life has been well for you.”

Piandao nodded. “Yes. It has been quiet. With the war over I have fewer students seeking out my teachings. I’m still not sure if that is a good or bad thing. How is your tea shop?”

“The Jasmine Dragon is infamous throughout the Earth Kingdom as the best tea in the land,” Iroh said proudly. “I have two new apprentices under my command, Keiko and Rumi. Siblings. They are learning very well. I feel confident that they will serve me well when I decide to retire fully.”

“And Miss Toph?”

“She is well, as far as I know. She came to visit me in late spring,” Iroh said. “Her training is going well. She is a very astute learner.”

Piandao raised one gray brow, a hint of mirth around his mouth. “More astute than your nephew, I hope.”

“Oh yes.” Iroh chuckled. “Zuko never had the patience it takes. Toph is far more suited for it. She will make a fearsome and powerful member to our Order someday.” He eyed Piandao over the rim of his cup. “And have you found an apprentice of your own?”

“I’ve got one in mind.” Piandao stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Though I haven’t seen him in quite some time. Given these new circumstances, I will likely reach out to him sooner than I had planned to.”

Before Iroh asked who he had decided on, another knock came at his door. Iroh went to see who else had arrived. Master Pakku and Master Jeong Jeong stood on his porch. They bowed respectfully.

“Good evening, Grandmaster Iroh,” Jeong Jeong greeted. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Unfortunately this is not a social call,” said Iroh. “Please come in and join Piandao and myself for a cup of tea while we wait for Grandmaster Bumi.”

The two of them followed Iroh inside.. The masters sat down while the Dragon of the West poured more tea for everyone. 

“It is good to see all of you,” Jeong Jeong remarked. “We must make these journeys more often. The sands of our time are running low.”

“Yes, and the weather is pleasant as well. Much more temperate than the South Pole,” commented Master Pakku with a rare chuckle. “I’m not adverse to spending more time in more acclimable weather.”

“How are things going down there? I hear your waterbenders are building quite an impressive city,” Piandao asked, sipping his tea.

Pakku nodded. “You’ve heard correctly. Things are moving along quite nicely. I expect construction to be completed by next summer. Soon the Southern Water Tribe will be as formidable as its sister in the north.”

“Very impressive,” Iroh said. “It is a shame you don’t have your step-granddaughter there to help with the building. I’m sure it would be done much sooner if she was.”

“Yes, I believe so too. Unfortunately she’s with the Avatar in Yu Dao and rarely comes home to visit.” The white-haired waterbender frowned disapprovingly. “I should consider myself lucky that I have Sokka to help with the planning. The oaf is actually quite good at it.”

None of them missed the affection in the stiff man’s voice. Sokka was growing on him, which all of them knew was good for Pakku.

“He never fails to surprise, does he?” Piandao quipped good-naturedly, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement. He was well acquainted with Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe himself, having taught the young boy the ways of the sword.

After a half an hour of tea and catching up, the final knock came. King Bumi of Omashu had arrived.

Iroh opened his door to him and the king bowed to Iroh and stared at him with his wild eye.

“So the Seishin Lord calls on us at last, eh?” Bumi inquired. “I was beginning to think he was going to wait until we joined him in the Spirit World. Ha ha hah!” He snorted loudly.

Bumi joined the others and Iroh served him tea. There was no more small talk or catching up. It was time to get down to business.

“I think you know why I have called you all here. Unfortunately, dark times are upon us once again. The prophecy is beginning.” Iroh looked around at his fellow grandmasters, looking each of them in the eye before continuing.. “I am sure you have all felt it.”

“I’ve been dreaming of it,” Piandao said quietly, averting his gaze. “Every night for weeks now. The Mother Willow calls to me in my sleep. I was waiting to hear from you, to be honest. I knew what the dreams meant.”

“I’ve been having dreams of the Mother Willow as well,” Pakku admitted. “They didn’t cease until I decided to come here and meet with the Order of the White Lotus.”

Iroh nodded. “Yes, the dreams stopped for me as well as soon as I asked all of you here. That means we are on the right path, and that it truly is time. We know what we must do.”

“But we haven’t solved the prophecy yet,” Pakku argued. “How are we supposed to act if we don’t know  _ whom  _ the prophecy speaks of?”

“I think we all know deep in our hearts who this prophecy speaks of,” Iroh said quietly. “I for one have my suspicions. Does anyone else?”

“I believe I do as well,” Piandao said. He looked to Iroh. “So what do we do now? How do we get this to play out in our favor? In the favor of the world?”

“The fate of the world depends on it, so we better do it right,” Jeong Jeong remarked. He stroked his mustache thoughtfully. “I may have an idea.”

“What do you propose, Jeong Jeong?” Pakku inquired.

“Are you familiar with the phrase, ‘You can lead an ostrich horse to water but you can’t force it to drink’?”

Iroh smiled knowingly. “I am, and I believe I understand where you’re getting at. We need to bring them together naturally, and allow them to figure this out on their own with little nudging from us.”

“Precisely, Iroh.” Jeong Jeong nodded. “We must be as the wind is: light, gentle. A carefully placed whisper, a subtle nudge. That is how we will get this to work.” The last few years had changed his perspective on life. With the scourge of the Fire Nation behind them, he was able to look toward a future where fire could be more than just a weapon.

Pakku leaned forward. “And how, exactly, do we do that? And how can you be so certain that this is who the prophecy is speaking of?”

“Trust me, Master Pakku, I know.” Iroh bowed his head. “My own son, Lu Ten, told me in a dream.”

Pakku sat back, dumbfounded and placated.

“Pakku is correct about a plan of action. How do we intend to get them together?” Piandao asked.

The Grandmasters sat in silence as they tried to come up with a plan. 

“Why, the prophecy of course!” Bumi burst out. He rapped a gnarled knuckle against the table top. “Have you no brains in those skulls?”

“Care to elaborate, Bumi?” Piandao drawled.

The mad king cackled. “The prophecy, I say, the  _ prophecy!  _ We must send them after the Dark One, I do say, so that the young heroes will save the day!”

“Yes, of course!” Iroh exclaimed. He looked around with a hopeful energy in his eye. “We will send them after the Conduit. I will not reveal the prophecy to them...I will feed them just enough to pique their curiosity.”

“And as for the Avatar?” Pakku drawled. 

“I will tell him what I know, once the others have safely departed. He needs to know the truth,” Iroh said. “He believed his biggest challenge as Avatar was facing off against my brother, but he was wrong. His greatest battle yet is only just beginning.”

* * *

“My lord, I do hate to interrupt, but I feel we can ignore this issue no longer.” The Lord Chamberlain, Mal-Chin, bowed respectfully before his Fire Lord. “My deepest apologies for cutting into your lunch hour.”

Zuko pushed aside the bowl of noodles. He hadn’t been very hungry anyway. His sleep still had not improved over the last few weeks, even with Alasie’s frequent visits.  _ Although maybe that’s part of my problem. _

He looked at Kiyi, who was playing with her dolls on the floor nearby. “Can you leave us, turtleduck? Mal-Chin and I have some very important matters to discuss that aren’t fit for young ears.” He smiled at her.

Kiyi sighed dramatically but she got to her feet, her dolls gathered in her arms. “Okay, Zuzu. Can I please come back later?”

“Of course, little one,” Zuko said affectionately.

“I love you, Zuzu.” She planted a damp kiss on his unmarked cheek before skipping happily from the room. 

He turned to the Lord Chamberlain. “What issue would that be, Mal-Chin?”

“There has been talk amongst your court, your Grace. The general consensus seems to be that they think it is time you take a wife and produce an heir.”

Zuko’s hands curled into fists. “Talk amongst my court, hm? And what concern is it of theirs when I marry? Unless, of course, they want me to court  _ their _ daughters to earn favor with the Fire Lord and give themselves more power? No, Mal-Chin, I do not think I will listen to a bunch of nobles and their politics.”

Mal-Chin started pleadingly at him. “My Lord, I implore you to reconsider. I mean no disrespect but your reign is...tumultuous at best.”

Zuko snorted derisively. He could hardly believe he was having this conversation. “And at worst?”

Mal-Chin hesitated. “Weak.”

The oil lamps flared in response to Zuko’s rising temper. Mal-Chin seemed to shrink even further in upon himself. Zuko glowered at the parchments before him. How  _ dare _ the nobles of his court speak of him in such a way? He had been merciful to them after his father’s imprisonment. Far more merciful than Ozai ever would have been. He could have suspected them  _ all _ to be Ozai loyalists; instead he had given them a second chance. Wisely he had distanced them from the inner workings of his government until they earned his trust, and for that they should have been  _ grateful _ .

“And who have they considered to be worthy to be my wife?” Zuko asked his most trusted advisor from between gritted teeth. “Or are they just gossiping amongst themselves like old ladies at teatime?”

“Lady Akemi seems to be quite the popular choice. She is the eldest daughter of General Yoshiro. She is beautiful and intelligent. She has spent time studying political science at Ba Sing Se University, and she is quite the dancer.”

Zuko raised his one good eyebrow at this. Why would he care if she was a good dancer or not? It’s not like he had hosted many balls during his reign. He was certain he had met her before, but he couldn’t place a face to the name. “Who else?”

“There is also Lady Kemeko. She’s a few years younger than you, sir. She is also the daughter of Admiral Jee.”

Zuko furrowed his brow. Admiral Jee—who had been a lieutenant at the time—had been the ranking officer on his ship during his banishment. He didn’t recall Jee ever mentioning that he had a daughter.

“What is she like?”

Mal-Chin seemed to be relieved that his Fire Lord was finally showing interest in women after Lady Mai had left him. “She is stunning, your Grace, and as fiery as a fire lily. She is well-known for her sharp tongue and sharper wit. And I hear she is very talented with a katana. Dare I say she would compliment you nicely?”

“You may,” Zuko murmured thoughtfully. In his mind he pictured the beautiful, violet-eyed woman in his dream. Could Lady Kemeko be that woman?

“The last big contender is Princess Saura of the Shimashina Colony in the Earth Kingdom. She is a remarkable beauty, smart, and poised. She has spent her life in the Earth Kingdom and would add to your political prowess.”

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. It was a lot to consider. Marrying someone his nobles approved of would do their relationships well. But what if Zuko wasn’t satisfied with any of their choices? And where was  _ his  _ choice in the matter? 

“My Lord?” Mal-Chin prompted delicately. “May I be bold?”

Zuko looked at him, wondering what else he could possibly have to say. “Of course, Mal-Chin.”

“I haven’t said anything to you because I believed it wasn’t any of my business.” Mal-Chin cleared his throat nervously. “But...I  _ am _ aware of your late-night meetings with a certain Southern Water Tribe diplomat. As your most trusted advisor, I must recommend that you put an end to things with her.”

Zuko was hard pressed to keep the shock out of his expression.  _ How does he know about that? _ Zuko pondered briefly.  _ She’s always gone before even  _ I’m  _ awake. _ It was Zuko’s turn to clear his throat. “Yes. That. Thank you for...bringing my attention to that...matter.”

Mal-Chin looked relieved that he hadn’t incited his Lord’s infamous temper. “Of course, my lord. I have your best interests at heart, as I always have. Now, in regards to your potential brides…?”

Zuko sighed, but he was glad to change the subject. “Invite them and their families to my summit, Mal-Chin,” Zuko said. “We’ll have a banquet after the meetings with the nation’s leaders. All of the nobles will be invited. I would like to request the presence of Akemi, Kemeko, and Saura as well.”

Visible relief showed across the Lord Chamberlain’s face. He bowed reverently. “As you wish, your Grace. I will ensure that all three of the lovely young women are there for you.” He backed out of the room. “Your nobles will be pleased.”

Zuko snorted once again after Mal-Chin had left. He couldn’t stop the immature roll of his eyes either. He stood up from his desk and went to the window, momentarily forgetting the ever-growing stack of paperwork for him to deal with before the day was over with. 

With his arms folded behind his back, Zuko surveyed the Capital City from his vantage point. It spread out across the bottom of the volcanic crater it was situated in. It started with the marketplace and the homes of servants, artisans, and low-level government employees then continued up to a residential district where higher-ranking government and military members and their families resided, as well as Zuko’s own advisors and cabinet members. Finally, walled off from the lower half of the city, like a city within a city, was where the noblemen and their families resided, with its own market, restaurants, and entertainment. 

At the peak of all of that was the Royal Palace, where he lived, alone and secluded.

Zuko sighed in resignation. Perhaps it was time to seriously consider marriage and children. He decided he would go into that banquet with an open mind and give the girls an actual chance before he made up his mind. Of course, if he did fancy one of them, courting them would have to ensue before he would even entertain the thought of marriage. How tedious. At least he hadn’t had to do any of that with Mai. She had known him, and he had known her.

He thought about how nice it would be to be on the road again. To be free to be able to do and feel what he actually wanted, instead of what others expected of him. Zuko never thought he would miss his banishment so much.

He would have to talk to Alasie. Their apparently less-than-secret tryst would have to come to an end. Zuko hoped that she would understand, and that she had not grown too fond of him.  _ She should have known that nothing serious would come of it anyway. _

* * *

“Alright, we’re all ready to set sail,” Hakoda said to his son. “Are you ready to go, Sokka?”

They stood on the dock on the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe. The last of the provisions for the three-week long journey were being loaded onto the water tribe ship. 

“Are you kidding? I’ve been ready for the last two weeks!” Sokka replied enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to see Suki.” They started up the gang-plank.

Hakoda raised a brow at him. “You’re not even the slightest bit nervous about proposing to her?”

Sokka shook his head. “Nope! I know she’ll say yes.”  _ And all of my friends will be there _ , he thought but didn’t say. He wanted to surprise his dad by not telling him Katara would be there. He’d gotten hers and Aang’s letter—Toph’s as well—almost a week ago.

Hakoda laughed. “I wish I’d been as confident as you when I asked your mother to marry me. I was a nervous wreck.” 

“Wait, you were worried Mom wasn’t going to say yes?” Sokka asked, confused. “But I thought you guys loved each other.”

“We did. But your mom...I felt like she was out of my league. She was so beautiful and kind and smart. I was just a hunter.” Hakoda shrugged as he stepped onto the ship. “I felt like she could have done much better than me.”

“But look at you—you became the chief of our tribe,” Sokka said.

Hakoda smiled. “I know, son. And apparently your mother saw something in me too, because she said yes with no hesitation. I know Suki will do the same for you.”

Color rose in Sokka’s cheeks. “I hope so, Dad. I really love her.”

“I know you do, Sokka. And I believe she does too,” Hakoda told him. 

Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out a gift wrapped in white silk cloth. He untied the ribbon holding it together. “This is the necklace I carved for her. I wanted it to be special.”

Hakoda took the necklace from his son gently and looked it over. It was undoubtedly an impressive piece of craftsmanship. It hung on a blue silk band. The stone was made of jade. Carved into it was the symbol of the Water Tribe above a carving of the fan of a Kyoshi warrior. Although Sokka disagreed with many of the outdated traditions of the Northern Water Tribe, he had liked the idea of betrothal necklaces ever since he had learned of them.

“Do you think she’ll like it, Dad?” Sokka asked hopefully.

Hakoda wrapped an arm around his son and hugged him closely. “I think she’ll love it, Sokka.”

Sokka beamed proudly and turned to face the north, where his love waited for him.

* * *

Katara carried the last travel bag out from their home and set it down beside Appa. She petted his soft white fur absently while she turned to find Aang. She found him with a group of the Air Acolytes who had come to see them off on their trip. She decided to walk over there and check on them. If she wasn’t careful, Aang would spend the whole day telling them goodbye.

“That’s everything, Aang. Are you ready to go?” Katara asked.

Aang looked over at her and beamed a smile at her. “Sure, sweetie. I was just telling everyone goodbye.” Momo leapt up onto his shoulder and he scratched behind the lemur’s ears affectionately. He turned back to the Air Acolytes. “Well guys, you know what to do. Me and Katara will be back soon. Take care, guys!”

“Bye, Katara!” The Acolytes waved to her.

Katara returned the gesture with a smile. It wasn’t fair for her to take her frustrations at Aang out on them. They were really nice. “Bye, guys!”

With that Aang wowed his disciples with a gust of air that carried him and Momo onto Appa. With a wind whip he brought the final bag Katara had brought out into Appa’s saddle. Katara climbed up the sky bison’s tail and settled herself into his saddle. She waved goodbye to the Air Acolytes as Aang called out, “Yip yip!” and Appa rose into the air.

“First stop, the Beifong Metalbending Academy. Next stop, the Fire Nation!” Aang said.

“Well, we’ll have to make a few stops for rest along the way,” Katara pointed out with a laugh. 

It felt amazing to be back in Appa’s saddle with an adventure at hand. The wind whipped against her cheeks, bringing color to them, and the sky was cloudless and the most perfect shade of azure blue. The summer sun was warm on the top of her head. A light, weightless feeling encompassed her. Katara threw her head back wildly and yelled up at the sky.

Aang looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled warmly even though she couldn’t see him. He hadn’t seen her so happy in a long, long time. He turned around and tugged on the reins. “Appa, yip yip!” 

At his command, the bison put on a fresh burst of speed.

* * *

Toph was waiting for them outside of her academy. Her students were there as well, looking a bit lost. She had done her best to prepare them for her absence, but she could tell they were going to miss her. And if she was being honest with herself, the Blind Bandit was going to miss them, too.

“Don’t sit on your lazy butts and get rusty while I’m gone,” Toph told them harshly. “You better practice your forms every day. If I come back and you haven’t improved an  _ inch _ , I’ll show you the real meaning of pain!”

“Yes, Sifu Toph,” her students chorused back to her.

“Look, Sifu, the Avatar is here!” Botan exclaimed, grabbing Toph’s arm.

“Oh yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Toph muttered sarcastically.

“Sorry, Sifu.”

Toph felt the ten ton bison land on the grass before her academy, and felt Aang land lightly on his feet in front of her. He noticed that she had gotten taller since the last time they had seen her. She had really grown up from the twelve year old girl he had first met when he was searching for an earthbending teacher. 

She punched his arm affectionately. “Hey, Twinkle Toes. You ready to invade the Fire Nation or what?”

Aang laughed. “I’m glad to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor, Toph.”

“Not in your life, Twinkle Toes. Where’s Sugar Queen?”

“She’s really impatient to get there so she decided to stay with Appa,” Aang replied with an elated grin. He looked at Toph’s students and waved. “Hey guys!”

“The Avatar,” came the reverent whisper. 

“Don’t get soft on me now, you guys,” Toph growled at her students. She turned back to Aang. “Okay, let’s go.”

Toph climbed up the Appa’s broad tail, taking Katara’s proffered hand before she settled into the familiar saddle. Aang lifted himself up onto the bison’s head and directed Appa into the sky.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I actually kind of miss traveling like this,” Toph said. 

“It grows on you,” Aang replied.

Toph smiled. “It really does.”

* * *

Outside, a small knock sounded on the back door of the restaurant in the upper tier of Capital City. He looked around nervously. Rarely did he leave the comforts of the Royal Palace, but this was a message too urgent for one of his messengers to send to his higher-ups. An opportunity was opening itself up.

The small window in the door slid open, and amber eyes stared at him. “What beast rises at daybreak?”

“The Mighty Dragon of the Sun,” came the reply.

The window closed and a moment later the door opened, bathing the dim alley with yellow light. The visitor entered and bowed low to the person who had admitted him.

“I must speak with Ukano right away. I have important information for him,” said the visitor.

“I was wondering what this was about. It is not like you to present yourself. You usually send one of your spies.”

“Yes, but I believe this is too important to trust with someone of such low status.”

The man considered this before nodding. “Come with me, then. I will see if Ukano will take visitors.”

“Thank you.”

He followed the man down a narrow back hallway. The man stopped beside a cupboard and opened it, sliding away the false back that hid a set of stairs. They descended into a secret underground room. Other members of the New Ozai Society were gathered there, some of whom he recognized from the palace. Most of them held important positions within Zuko’s government. It had taken years of careful planning and maneuvering to accomplish that.

“Wait here,” said the man. He disappeared down the hallway.

“Must be big news if you’re here in person,” one of them said.

The visitor nodded. “Yes. I must speak with Ukano.”

“Hmph.”

Moments later the man returned and beckoned the visitor forth. He followed the man to a closed door. His guide bowed with respect.

“Ukano will see you now.” With that, he took his leave.

The visitor knocked, and a voice on the other side called him in. The room was large and opulently furnished with Fire Nation propaganda from the war. The man he had come to see sat behind a large desk beside an empty hearth. Ukano had aged in the five years since he had been deposed as governor of New Ozai. Grey hair had sprouted at his temples and in his beard, and his face was drawn and tired. He eyed the visitor with curious surprise. 

“This is a first. What information do you have that would be important enough to warrant a visit in person?” Ukano inquired. He gestured for the visitor to take a seat.

The visitor bowed deeply before sitting. “I have finally convinced Fire Lord Zuko to consider taking a wife, sir.”

“ _ Never _ speak of that disgrace with that title before his name!” Ukano roared. He unclenched his fists and exhaled through his nose. “However, that  _ is _ good news. Very good news, indeed. And did you recommend the suitable partners we have cultivated for him?”

Lady Akemi and Princess Saura’s fathers were loyalists to Ozai. Their daughters would be able to feed information back to the New Ozai Society. Lady Kemeko and her father, the traitorous Admiral Jee, were to act as a foil. Some people had wondered if it was a good idea to include a woman who wouldn’t further their agenda, but Ukano was confident that Zuko would choose Akemi or Saura over the admiral’s daughter due to their fathers’ superior political standing.

The visitor bobbed his head. “Yes, sir. He has requested they attend a banquet he will be hosting after his summit with the foreign leaders.”

A humorless, dark grin crossed Ukano’s face. “All the better, Mal-Chin. Things are progressing nicely. Soon, we will begin to enact our plan. Mark my words: by the turn of the season the  _ true _ Fire Lord will be restored to his throne, and the glory of the Fire Nation will be realized once and for all!”


	5. Chapter Four: The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar reunites.
> 
> Sokka puts his plan into action.
> 
> Katara and Zuko have a heart-to-heart.

Fire Lord Zuko stood at the top of the steps leading up to his palace. He was wearing his regal robes, the flame-shaped headpiece glinting in his topknot. He stood amongst his advisors and the foreign diplomats, as well as a parade of servants ready to admit their most royal guests. The nobility and lower-class citizens alike had gathered to welcome the incoming guests. For years it had been unspoken of to have all of the world’s nation’s rulers together like this. Even after the fall of Ozai, nothing of this magnitude had happened.

Zuko watched as the tall gates opened. He saw a sea of blue: the Southern Water Tribe was the first to arrive. He smiled satisfactorily. That gave him a chance to speak with Chief Hakoda before King Kuei and Chief Arnook arrived. He knew from the messenger hawks that King Kuei would arrive next, likely within the next few hours, and after that, in the early evening, Chief Arnook’s procession would be there. Tomorrow the summit would truly begin, followed by his planned banquet. 

The Fire Lord stepped away from the crowd and bowed graciously before the Southern Water Tribe procession. “The Fire Nation welcomes you with honor and amity,” Zuko said, loud enough to be heard by those closest to him.

Before he could say anything else, Sokka had tackled him in a hug. After a moment, Zuko returned the gesture. Sokka pulled back and they sized each other up. It had been a while since the two of them had seen each other.

Sokka propped an arm on Zuko’s shoulder with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Looks like I finally caught up, huh, Zuko?”

Heat rose in the Fire Lord’s cheeks. The Water Tribe kid was just a little bit taller than he was. “Hmph,” Zuko huffed, a bit disgruntled. “I bet I could still take you in a sword fight, though.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer before we leave, don’t you worry,” Sokka told him as he dug an elbow playfully into the Fire Lord’s rib cage. “Now, where’s Suki?”

Zuko pointed back toward the crowd and the young Water Tribe warrior disappeared. Zuko turned to face his father. He bowed again. “Chief Hakoda, it is with great honor that I welcome you to the Royal Palace. Thank you for accepting my invitation for this summit.”

Hakoda offered his forearm and Zuko gripped it tightly. Hakoda returned the gesture before saying, “Enough of this formality, Fire Lord. We’ll save that for when his Majesty arrives, eh?”

Zuko smiled and nodded.

“Now, my crew and I have been riding the rough seas for the last few weeks. Where’s a good place to get a hot bath and a hot meal around here?”

* * *

“I see the capital!” Aang called out to his traveling companions. They had been flying for two days straight after they had left the trading village of Fudao on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom, opting to fly straight to the Capital City instead of stopping in a village in the Fire Nation. “We’re almost there, guys!”

“Finally,” Toph grumbled. The novelty of Appa’s flight had soon worn off for the greatest earthbender in the world. She couldn’t wait to be back on land.

“We’ll be there just before sundown,” Aang predicted. He patted Appa’s scruff affectionately. “Don’t worry, buddy. I’m sure Zuko will make sure you get lots of hay.”

“He better have lots of food for me too,” Toph remarked. “I’m starving.”

“You sound just like Sokka,” Katara teased her.

Toph turned away, hoping Katara didn’t see her blush. “Yeah well, it’s not my fault you two eat like birds.”

Katara leaned against Appa’s saddle. She saw the volcanic crater that housed the magnificent Capital City and beamed brightly. Her brother and father were likely there already. She couldn’t wait to see them. 

She grinned determinedly. “Appa, yip yip!”

* * *

“Come on, let's take a walk before King Kuei gets here,” Suki said. She linked her arm through Sokka’s and pulled him away from the crowd.

Sokka eyed her. His bottom lip stuck out in a mock pout. “You sure Zuko doesn’t need you?” 

Suki threw him a look. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy, lover boy?”

“No.” Sokka pouted.

“He’s got the other Kyoshi warriors and all of the warriors from your tribe. I’m sure he’ll survive without me. Besides, I like tall handsome guys like yourself,” Suki teased. “When did you get so tall?”

“That’s a good question,” Sokka returned with a white-toothed grin.

She led Sokka into the grounds of the Royal Palace. They walked hand in hand down the breezeways alongside the inner courtyards and gardens. It was serene, peaceful. Sokka was glad he had a moment to catch up with her.

“I’ve missed you so much, Sokka,” Suki said as she snuggled into his side. “I’m glad you came with your dad.”

Sokka kissed her temple. “I’ve missed you too. I try to keep busy with the construction and stuff, but it’s been hard not to commandeer a canoe all the way to the Fire Nation to see you.” He grinned at her.

Suki smiled brightly at him. “Maybe you could stay for awhile. I’m sure Zuko wouldn’t mind your engineering ingenuity while drafting plans for his Great Route project.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” He stroked the soft stubble on his chin thoughtfully. “And it’s late in the season so I probably wouldn’t be able to go home until spring…”

“We’ll talk to him about it then,” Suki said, as if that settled it. “I would love for you to stay until then.”

They walked a little further through the palace with no particular destination in mind, feeling content.

They came to a stop in one of the many gardens the Royal Palace had to offer and leaned against the railing. 

“How’s your sister and Aang?” Suki inquired. “I haven’t gotten a letter from them in a while.”

Sokka shrugged. He looked out into the garden, still troubled by his sister. “They’re doing okay, I guess. Aang is pretty busy with his Air Acolytes and Katara is...well, she’s doing stuff.”

“Don’t you hear from her often?” Suki quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Eh, she sends a letter about once a month.” Sokka eyed her. If he could tell anyone about his concerns, it was Suki. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Sokka.”

“Okay, but you can’t tell anyone.” Sokka looked around and made sure no one could listen in. “I think Katara wants to come home.  _ Alone _ .”

Both of Suki’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “You mean she wants to break up with Aang? Has she told you that?”

“Well no, but I just get the feeling...from her letters. I don’t know. I know my sister. She just doesn’t sound happy, Suki.”

Suki frowned. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but I’ve kind of gotten that vibe myself from her last few letters. She says Aang is really preoccupied with his Acolytes, but it seems like he’s just ignoring her.”

“He’s just a kid.” Sokka shook his head. “I never liked it. I just felt like Katara was too mature for him. They want different things in life.”

“Aang’s first duty is to the world. He’s the Avatar,” Suki said. “She’ll never be able to be his top priority, even if he wants her to be. Katara should have realized that.”

“I think they’re too much alike,” Sokka said. “But what can we do about it? They’ve got to realize it on their own.”

Suki’s frown deepened unhappily. “I guess you’re right. We better get back so you can get cleaned up before the Earth King shows up.”

“What, are you saying I stink?”

“Yes, like salt and sea prunes.”

* * *

Zuko had allowed Hakoda and the rest of the Southern Water Tribesmen to take time to clean up and relax before he searched out their chief. He found him in the sitting room of the apartment that Zuko had set him up with, in the hall for visiting nations. 

The rooms had sat empty and neglected for a century to such a point of disrepair that they all had to be remodeled when Zuko came into power. He had them modeled after the nations they represented: blue walls and animal pelts for the Water Tribes and green paint with stone adornments for the Earth Kingdom. They were a point of pride for him; it was a reminder of all that he had accomplished in his short reign, especially when they were occupied, which hadn’t been nearly often enough for his liking. He was glad they were getting some well-deserved use.

“Chief Hakoda, may I borrow you for a moment?” Zuko implored quietly.

Hakoda nodded. He turned back to his travelling companions. “I’ll be back in a bit. You all better be ready to present yourself to the Earth King when I get back.” His words were sharp, but there was a gentleness to his tone that Zuko found himself often imitating.

Hakoda followed Zuko through the labyrinthian halls of the Royal Palace. The Fire Lord took him into the room for the Council of Foreign Affairs and gestured for him to sit. Zuko sat across from him, rather than at the head of the table, after Hakoda had knelt down.

“I wanted to speak with you privately before the others arrived. I need your help to convince King Kuei and Chief Arnook that this trade plan is in the best interests of all of our nations,” Zuko told him without preamble.

“I’m already with you on it,” Hakoda said. “I believe in this, Zuko. It may be the best thing that has ever happened to the world. Whatever you need to make it happen, I’m with you.”

Zuko nodded, deeply grateful. “Thank you, Hakoda. It means a lot to me to have your support. And I truly appreciate you coming here.”

“Of course.” Hakoda’s expression softened. “Pardon me if I cross a line, but you’ve taken the throne very young, Zuko. You’ve done an exceptional job leading the Fire Nation, given the mess you inherited. I just want to say I’m proud of you for all you’ve accomplished so far.”

Zuko’s cheeks pinked and for a moment he couldn’t meet the older ruler’s gaze. “Thank you, sir,” he murmured.

“My kids are awfully fond of you, Zuko, and I can see why. You’ve truly redeemed yourself. I just want to let you know that I am here for you, with whatever you need,” Hakoda went on. “I want to see you succeed. I want this world to be a better place when we leave it than it was when we were born. I think you can do that.”

“Only if I have your help,” Zuko said sincerely. “And Kuei’s and Arnook’s too.”

Hakoda smiled. “But it will be because of  _ you _ that we all come together. You are possibly the greatest leader this world has ever seen.”

* * *

By early evening King Kuei and Chief Arnook had arrived with their respective processions. Zuko greeted them with more formality than he had shown Hakoda. The air was amicable enough but Zuko could sense King Kuei’s tension. General How eyed the Fire Lord with barely-concealed distrust. Chief Arnook was more welcoming. Zuko hoped he would be able to turn the Northern chieftain in his favor. Once the greetings were done Zuko had his servants bring his honored guests into his home. His servants showed them to their quarters and gave them time to rest before bringing them all down to the Great Dining Hall for a complimentary dinner.

Zuko had the kitchen staff prepare an impressive feast. Foods from all of the nations had been cooked for his guests: sea prunes and ocean kumquats, rice and tofu, an assortment of wines and ales, and more. Zuko may have been trying to curry their favor, but he was good at it. The royal processions were wooed by the feast before them. The nations sat at the long tables in the spacious room, meshing together, discussing the current events of the world in seas of blue, green, and red.

The Fire Lord surveyed it all from his table at the top of the room, which he shared with the top advisors of the royalty he had summoned. Chief Hakoda, Bato, Sokka, and Suki sat on his right, King Kuei and his top advisor, General How, on his left. Chief Arnook, his wife, and his advisor, Turluk, sat next to Hakoda and Sokka. The conversation had stayed away from talks of the Great Road, which pleased Zuko. He wanted to talk about that matter tomorrow, at the official summit.

The conversation amongst the royals of the world’s nation was light and amiable. Political matters were left untouched. Chief Hakoda and Bato talked about the progress on the construction of the Southern Water Tribe’s city. King Kuei talked of his travels outside of the walls of Ba Sing Se. Chief Arnook and Panuk spoke of the new master waterbender in their tribe and his disciples.

“I noticed Master Pakku wasn’t with you,” Zuko noted to Hakoda and Sokka. “May I ask where he is?”

“He left a bit unexpectedly a few weeks before we did,” Hakoda replied. “I asked where he was going but he only said it was a matter in the Earth Kingdom. He wouldn’t say anything else.”

“Yeah, he didn’t even tell Gran-Gran where he was going,” Sokka added around a mouth full of roasted saber moose. “Bit weird, but he’s always been kind of a kook if you ask me.”

“Sokka!” Suki scolded, nudging him under the table with her foot.

He shrugged. “What? It’s true.”

“I’m sure everything is just fine,” Bato said. “Master Pakku would tell us if it wasn’t.”

Mal-Chin suddenly appeared at Zuko’s right elbow. “My Lord? I apologize for the interruption but this couldn’t wait.”

Zuko turned to the Lord Chamberlain. “What is it now, Mal-Chin?”

He leaned in close to the Fire Lord’s ear. “The Avatar is here.”

Zuko looked up. “The Avatar? What is he doing here?”

“I don’t know, sir. What would you like me to do?”

“Welcome him, of course! And bring him in for dinner.” Zuko looked out over the dining hall. “He’s more than welcome to join us.”

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Sokka smiled knowingly. He checked to make sure Suki’s necklace was in his shirt. His plan was working out wonderfully.

* * *

Aang landed Appa on the steps of the royal palace. Nobility and servants alike stared at the massive bison in awe. A trio of Firebending soldiers approached the bison as Aang dismounted.

“Do you have business with the Fire Lord?” the leader demanded to know.

“Nope! He doesn’t even know we’re coming,” Aang chirped brightly. “I hope that’s okay.”

“I’ll have to send for him,” said the firebender. “You’ll have to wait here.”

“Oh my spirits, Aang, Katara!” A figure dressed in the armor of the Kyoshi warriors cartwheeled over to them before landing upright and bowing lavishly. “It’s so good to see you guys!”

“Hi, Ty Lee,” Aang greeted. He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. “I sort of forgot you joined the Kyoshi warriors. What’s up?”

Katara leaned over Appa’s saddle to look at their enemy-turned-friend. “Hey, Ty Lee! Have my dad and brother arrived yet? We’re trying to surprise them,” Katara asked hopefully.

“Oh sure! They got here a few hours ago,” Ty Lee replied, gesturing toward the palace. “Everyone is eating dinner in the Great Dining Hall. Come on!”

“Miss, we really need to ask Fire Lord Zuko if they’re allowed—”

Ty Lee turned on him, her eyes glinting like two pieces of flint. She jabbed a finger in his direction and he stepped back warily. “Of course they’re allowed here! Aang, Katara, and Toph are Fire Lord Zuko’s friends! But if you insist, run along and tell him that you held up  _ the Avatar _ .”

The soldier fell back, holding his hands up placatingly. “Yes, Miss, of course.”

Ty Lee waved to Aang, Katara, and Toph. “Come on, guys. I’ll take you into the dining hall. Everyone will be so excited to see you!”

They followed the bubbly acrobat into the Royal Palace. Before they made it to the dining hall they were intercepted by a man named Mal-Chin, who Ty Lee said was Zuko’s Lord Chamberlain. 

“I will let his Grace know you are here,” the thin man said as he bowed deeply. “If you would wait outside of the Great Dining Hall, I will return for you momentarily.”

“Thank you,” Aang said graciously as he returned the bow.

Mal-Chin disappeared into the room. Katara caught a glimpse of long tables piled high with aromatic foods. People of all nations gathered around. It warmed her to see blues and greens laughing and conversing with reds.

Katara smoothed out the skirt of her kaftan, wishing they had a moment to freshen up. But there was no time. 

“Do I look okay?” she asked.

“Katara, you’ve got a leaf in your hair!” Toph exclaimed with a snicker.

“What? Where?” Katara ran her hands over her braid before turning to glare at the blind giggling girl. “Ha ha, very funny, Toph.”

Aang and Toph chuckled. “I thought it was pretty funny, Katara,” Aang said.

She turned her steely eyes on him. “Does my hair look okay?”

“Yeah, it looks fine,” Aang said. He held his hands up in surrender.

With a sigh Katara released her hair from its travel-worn braid and fluffed her hair out behind her, chocolate curls falling over her shoulders.  _ This will have to do.  _ Aang looked at her appreciatively but she pretended not to notice. Nervous butterflies battered the wall of her stomach. Katara wasn’t sure why. She didn’t know why seeing her dad and brother again would make her feel that way. Or was she just anticipating Sokka’s proposal?

Before she could find an answer, Zuko’s Lord Chamberlain appeared. He beckoned them forth. “The Fire Lord has invited you to enjoy this meal with him and the visiting foreign leaders,” Mal-Chin informed them with another bow. He looked at Katara. “Your father and brother are sitting with him, Princess Katara.”

“Princess?” Katara squeaked.

Mal-Chin looked confused. “You are Chief Hakoda’s daughter, yes?”

“Well yes, but I don’t think I’m a princess,” she replied with a nervous giggle. Heat rose in her cheeks. “I’m just...me.”

“Don’t be modest,  _ Princess _ Katara,” Toph said. She elbowed her friendly affectionately. “Enough talking. I’m so hungry I could eat a boulder.” She walked into the dining hall first, leaving Katara and Aang to scramble in after her. 

Katara saw Zuko before anyone else. Her eyes widened of their own accord at what she saw. His commanding presence in the room was magnetic, and in his regal silk robes and shining fire emblem headpiece, he was every inch a Fire Lord. He looked at her as soon as they entered, and they locked eyes for a brief moment. Katara smiled and offered a small wave, and then Zuko smiled back and beckoned them over.

As they approached, Zuko stood and bowed. The room around them had grown silent. The Avatar was not missed among this crowd of politicians and nobles. They returned the gesture to their old friend.

Zuko turned to the gathered diners. “May I welcome the Avatar, waterbending Master Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and Toph Beifong, renowned metalbending teacher and earthbending Master, to our midst?” The crowd bowed to them. 

“ _ Princess _ Katara?” she inquired, arching a brow.

“It is your title, isn’t it?” Zuko shot back with a bit of a crooked grin.

“Since when?”

Hakoda came around the table and wrapped his daughter up in a strong embrace. “Since your old man became the ruler of a formidable tribe, that’s when.” He held her at arm’s length. “It’s been too long, Katara. You look well.”

Before she could say anything her brother had enveloped her in a rib-crushing hug. “Katara! Oh, how I’ve missed you, annoying sister of mine! From now on, you can call me Prince Sokka.”

“In your dreams, big brother,” Katara snorted. She gave him a gentle push. 

He bowed mockingly. “As you wish, your highness.” He was answered with a solid punch in the arm from Toph. “Ouch!”

“You haven’t changed a bit, Snoozles,” Toph remarked roughly. “Well, except your ego has gotten bigger.”

The old friends melted into laughter. Extra chairs were brought out for the new arrivals. Katara sat between her father and Aang, who was seated beside Zuko. She was happy to see the two of them together and not angry with each other anymore. Their fallout during the Yu Dao conflict had scared her; without the Avatar’s support, Zuko’s reign surely would have crumbled in those early days. When Aang had gone into the Avatar State he had been ready to kill Zuko. If it hadn’t been for Katara, he most likely would have.

Aang regaled the group with stories of his Air Acolytes before Toph went on to talking about the Beifong Metalbending academy and her students, who she simply referred to as the lily-livers. Sokka and Hakoda filled Katara in on the goings-on of home. Katara felt a pang of homesickness listening to her dad and brother talk. Home had changed so much since she had last been there. Would she even recognize it anymore?

She and Zuko were the only ones who barely said anything. She stole glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. He had changed since the last time Katara saw him. There were shadows beneath his eyes that told of too many restless nights. He had grown up too: his shoulders had broadened and he had lost the last bit of boyish roundness in his face. But there was more to it than that: the air around him had changed, too. Gone was the uncertain, lonely teenage boy she had known. The man before her now exuded a calm power, his royal blood finally flourishing. She thought he wore it well.

After an hour or so, Sokka stood up and tapped his fork against his glass. Everyone turned to look at him. He cleared his throat and looked around. “I’ve got something to say, everybody,” Sokka said. He stepped back from his chair and went to stand behind Suki. He began to rummage through his pocket. “I love this magnificent girl more than anything in the world, and I know we’ve spent a lot of time away from each other lately, but that doesn’t mean I love her any less.”

The entire room had grown quiet again and everyone watched the young Water Tribe prince with bated breath. Something exciting was happening at the Fire Lord’s table.

Suki swiveled around in shock and looked past Bato and Hakoda to lock eyes with Katara, her deep blue eyes wide. Her face had gone as white as if she were wearing her Kyoshi makeup. Katara nodded encouragingly and flashed her a big smile.

Sokka produced his engagement necklace and held it in the palm of his hand before her. “Suki, you mean the world to me. Before I met you, I was a different person. A  _ lesser _ person. But you taught me to respect all warriors, and you never held it against me. You were willing to give me a second chance. Every day you encourage me to be a better man. I would love nothing more than to be that better man for you, each and every day, for the rest of our lives.” He took a steadying breath and finished strong. “Suki, I love you. Will you marry me?” He draped the necklace around her neck.

Suki’s hand touched the cool green gemstone that rested against her skin. Color had rose to her cheeks and tears glistened in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at him and a huge grin split her face. “Yes!” 

Applause erupted from the onlookers. Sokka gently tied the necklace around her neck before Suki jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his mouth. Those at the Fire Lord’s table clapped with gusto. Everyone knew it was going to happen; it had just been a matter of  _ when _ . Katara looked at her brother and future sister-in-law with happy tears in her eyes. 

A hand grabbed hers from under the table. She turned and saw Aang smiling at her. He nodded towards Sokka and Suki. Katara nodded, an unspoken conversation between the two of them.  _ One day.  _ He let go of her hand and she reached for her mother’s necklace, fingering the smooth blue stone absently.

The applause died down. Sokka and Suki took their seat. Zuko rose, holding up his glass of fire spirits. “To Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, on their betrothal,” the Fire Lord said. “May the spirits bless them with a long and happy marriage.”

Everyone raised their glasses. Zuko, feeling a bit troubled, drank deeply from his cup. He caught Mal-Chin’s eye from across the room. He knew what message his chamberlain was trying to send him. He just wasn’t sure he was ready to hear it.

* * *

Katara slipped away from the dinner shortly after Sokka’s proposal. She was happy for Suki and her brother, but she needed some air to clear her head. Aang wouldn’t stop throwing looks at her after and she was starting to feel uncomfortable.  _ He better not get any ideas, _ Katara thought as she walked down the empty corridors.  _ He’s too young and I’m not ready _ .

She wasn’t sure where she was going but she allowed her feet to carry her, lost in her thoughts. Her mind drifted to the dream she’d been having, the one that had replaced the ominous nightmare of Tui and La: the three children, sitting at the waterside. Could they possibly be  _ her _ children in some distant future? Surely she was nowhere near ready to become a mother. Katara was twenty and Aang was only eighteen; wasn’t she too young to think of having children? Katara shook her head. It was just a dream, nothing more. And even if it  _ was _ something more, who knew how far off that future might be?

Subconsciously she had been pulled toward her element. The moon was high, but not quite full, but its hold on her was strong. Katara soon found herself in a garden deep within the palace. A pond glittered soothingly in its center. The garden was filled with magnolias and cherry blossoms and flowerbeds with carved stone statues of dragons. She could see the fire lilies were in bloom.

Even though she wanted to approach the water and call it to her to soothe herself she resisted. Now was not the time to waterbend. Instead Katara climbed up onto the railing to sit and folded her hands in her lap, looking up at the moon. Her thoughts were a maelstrom and her emotions were just as confusing. Katara felt lost and incredibly small.

“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?” a husky voice murmured from behind her.

Katara jumped in surprise and steadied herself with a hand on the railing. Zuko appeared at her right side. He leaned against the rail on his elbows. The gold fire headpiece in his topknot shone under the moon’s pale light. His scar was cast in deep hues of purple and red. 

“It is,” she said evenly.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that your brother had this all planned out, didn’t he?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. Katara also detected a slight slur.  _ Is he drunk? _ she wondered.

“He did,” Katara admitted with a smirk. “He wrote us all a letter as soon as Dad was invited here to see you for the summit. He knew it would be a perfect opportunity.”

“I’ll hand it to him: Sokka knows how to cause a scene,” Zuko drawled. “But it works in my favor too. People from all of the nations saw a Water Tribe Prince propose to an Earth Kingdom girl. Unity is what I’m aiming for here.”

She was desperate to change the subject and jumped at the opportunity.“How are the trade talks going? I hear King Kuei still needs some convincing.”

Zuko sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’ll come around, I’m sure of it. That’s why I called all of them here. Diplomats and letters weren’t enough to convince him or Chief Arnook. Perhaps I can do that myself.”

“I know you can, Zuko,” Katara said.

He looked at her, surprise coloring his features. A soft smile came across his face. “I’m glad you have faith in me, Katara. My advisors don’t necessarily have the same belief.”

“Then they’re fools. You’re a good and wise leader. Chief Arnook will come around, and so will King Kuei.” She smiled mischievously. “And you’re not in this alone. Aang is here. His word carries more weight than anyone’s.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t I think of that? Katara, that’s perfect! I’ll have to ask Aang to sit in on the summit tomorrow.”

“I’d be happy to join you as well,” Katara offered. She gave him a pointed look. “I’m the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, after all.”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry to throw your title out like that, Katara. I guess I didn’t expect it to take you by surprise.”

“I’m just not used to it. Aang and I are pretty secluded in Yu Dao. Sort of...detached from everything, I suppose.” She turned her face up to the moon. “I haven’t even seen my dad and Sokka for a year and a half.”

Zuko was surprised to learn that. “Why not?”

“We’re just...busy.” She shrugged. “Aang is really involved with the Air Acolytes, as he should be. It’s important for him to keep his culture alive. And maybe the Acolytes aren’t airbenders, but they may as well be. They try so hard to live just like the monks did. They even get the arrow tattoos when they master the knowledge of the Air Nomads. It’s honorable.”

“And what do you do while Aang is teaching the Acolytes?”

Katara dropped her gaze to her hands, her cheeks burning in embarrassment and shame. “Nothing,” she whispered.

“I find that hard to believe. The Katara  _ I  _ know was always doing something. Usually helping others,” Zuko said.

She shrugged again. “I help heal the sick in the village sometimes, but I’m not usually needed. So I just stay home and tend to the sewing and the cooking. Sometimes I’ll go see Toph and her students and spar with them. I should really do that more.”

They fell into silence. Katara felt relief and a little guilty; surely Zuko had enough problems of his  _ own _ without her adding to them. She attributed that--and his slightly intoxicated state--to his quiet. But then he spoke.

“Katara, can I be honest with you?”

She looked up and found his golden gaze had settled on her. She swallowed. “Of course, Zuko.”

“It sounds to me like you’ve been busy doing what Aang wants to do, and not enough time doing what  _ you _ want to do,” Zuko told her without breaking their gaze. “No offense, but you sound miserable.”

Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away from him. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he still knew her so well, but damn him for being able to see right through her! “It’s how relationships work, right? You don’t get what you want all the time. You have to meet your partner halfway.”

“Well, that doesn’t  _ sound _ like he’s meeting  _ you _ halfway,” Zuko said bluntly, emboldened by the alcohol.

Katara couldn’t answer around the lump in her throat. She turned her eyes back to the moon and struggled to blink away the tears.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” he murmured after a few moments of silence.

“I’m not mad at you,” she said softly. “I’m mad at myself.” The corner of his mouth quirked. He had once said the same thing. “Because you’re right, Zuko. You are absolutely right.”

Katara sighed, suddenly tired. She didn’t know what had compelled her to spill her guts like that. But she had felt comfortable enough to tell Zuko about all of the things she had kept to herself for so long. And it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

They fell into silence, lost in their own thoughts. It was an easy silence, one that neither felt the desire to fill with senseless babble. 

It reminded Katara of before; their time on Ember Island waiting for Sozin’s Comet. Once she had forgiven him, she and Zuko had fallen into a rhythm together. Somehow they had ended up being the parental figures of the group. Katara hadn’t realized how much of the mental load she had been carrying until Zuko had come, and he’d taken some of the weight off of her. Suddenly he was there to help deal with squabbles and assign work and actually get them to do it, something she had always struggled with. 

“This is my mother’s garden, you know.” Zuko broke the silence, his voice a bit slurred. “This was always her favorite place. She and I spent a lot of time here when I was young.”

“How is she? Your mother?” Katara inquired gently. She had yet to have the honor of meeting Zuko’s mom. 

He smiled happily. “She’s well. She and Kiyi have taken a small vacation to Ember Island. That awful acting troupe is back to massacre  _ Love Amongst the Dragons _ again. It’s her favorite, you know.”

Katara chuckled. “Those guys are still around? I expected them to go belly-up after their terrible play about us.”

“To be honest, I’ve considered banishing them from the Fire Nation.”

At that Katara laughed out loud, a light feeling spreading through her chest. She was surprised to find how happy she was feeling, for the first time in what seemed like forever. How long  _ had _ it been since she had laughed like that? “Those were the good old days, weren’t they, Zuko?” 

“I guess they were,” he demurred. He nudged her with his shoulder. “But I don’t think we’re done having good days, do you?”

“I hope not,” she muttered. She looked at his golden gaze. A small, drunken smile was on his lips. “What are you staring at?” 

Zuko dropped his gaze as color rose in his cheeks. “Nothing. Sorry. It’s just been awhile. It’s good to see you.”

Her face flushed. “Thanks. You too.” She side-eyed him. “How much did you have to drink tonight anyway, Zuko?”

“Maybe a little more than I should have,” he admitted impishly. “I’ve got to admit, I’m a bit nervous about this summit.”

She put her hand on his forearm and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t be. You’re going to get them to sign off on this trade deal. I know it.”

“I wish I had half the confidence in myself that you have in me,” Zuko told her.

Katara smiled and turned her eyes away from him. “You should be confident in yourself. Royalty suits you, Zuko.”

“It suits you as well.” He looked at her again with an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

Katara squirmed uncomfortably and jumped down off the railing. “Maybe it’s time we get His Majesty to bed. I think he’s had a few too many fire spirits.” She grabbed the sleeve of his robe and led him back into the palace. He teetered precariously on his feet.

“That’s not right, Katara. His Majesty is for a king. I’m a Fire  _ Lord _ .”

“So enlighten me to the proper term then, Fire Lord Zuko.”

He straightened himself regally. “The correct way to address a lord is either ‘your Grace’ or ‘my Lord’.”

Katara arched a brow. “Good to know. And how do you address a princess?”

“I think ‘your Highness’ is adequate.”

“Then let’s get you to your chambers, your Grace, before you fall down.”

Zuko barked out a laugh. “Me? Fall down? Don’t make me laugh, Princess.” As soon as he finished talking, he stumbled and lost his balance, staggering into Katara.

She caught him and managed to prevent him from falling to the ground. She looped her arm around his waist to keep him balanced. “Oh, what was that about not falling, your  _ Grace _ ?”

“I was just testing your reflexes.”

Katara eventually got Zuko to his bedchambers with some confusing directions from the tipsy Fire Lord. Katara brought him into his rooms and guided him to his bed. A few oil lamps had been lit, but most of the room was dark.

“I’m going to get you some water,” Katara told him. She looked around in the dim room. “If I can find the water basin.”

“Let me help you with that.” Without further prompting he lit a few more oil lamps with small bursts of fire from the tip of his finger, bathing the room in an orange glow. “The bathroom is over there...should be some water.”

Katara could tell he was losing the fight against the alcohol he had consumed so she needed to hurry with the water. If she didn’t get something in him, he’d wake up with a nasty headache before his summit in the morning. She disappeared into the bathroom and hesitated. It was almost as big as her whole house in Yu Dao!

She filled up a cup with water from the basin and brought it back out to him. Zuko was sprawled out on the bed. He hadn’t moved since she’d deposited him there. His eyes had been closed but they popped open when he heard her approach.

“Here, drink this,” she ordered, holding the water out to him. “And you better get out of those heavy robes. Those won’t be comfortable enough to sleep in.”

With a grunt Zuko sat upright and took the proffered cup. He downed it easily and set it on the bedside table. “Yes, ma’am,” he teased. He pulled the pin out of his headpiece and set it beside the glass.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Katara said. “Get some rest, Zuko. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Good night, Katara.”


	6. Chapter Five: The Fire Lord's Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Lord's Summit convenes. Zuko puts all of his diplomatic skills to work, but General How still harbors ill feelings after the Yu Dao conflict.

“Hey Katara, where were you?” Aang asked. He looked sprang lightly to his feet. “You disappeared after dinner. I tried to find you.”

Katara shut the door quietly behind her and took in the room. She gasped. “Wow, it looks just like home!” 

The apartment that one of the servants she’d flagged down had taken her to was bathed in blue and piled high with animal pelts and wooden furnishings that looked like they had come directly from the South Pole. A small fire pit lay in the center of the sitting area, cold and empty during the warm summer months. She ran her fingers along a polar bear dog pelt that was hanging on the wall. 

Aang looked around as if seeing the room for the first time. “Yeah, I guess it does…” He turned back to her. “So where were you?”

“Oh, I just went for a walk,” Katara hedged. For some reason, her gut told her not to mention her encounter with Zuko. “It was a little crowded at dinner. I needed some air.”

“Oh.”

She walked over to her bag and pulled out her sleeping robe and comb. “I’m going to take a bath. It’s been a long day.”

“I was gonna see if you maybe wanted to go for a walk or something, but okay,” Aang said, sounding a bit dejected.

A pang of guilt washed over her. Katara smiled gently at him. “We’ve been invited to sit in on the summit tomorrow, by the way. I guess Zuko thinks you’ll be helpful at convincing King Kuei and Chief Arnook to sign on for the trade route.”

“Really? When did you talk to Zuko about that?”

“Oh um...a servant told me, actually,” Katara said hastily. “When I was out getting some fresh air.”

“Oh. Well, okay.”

Before he could ask any more questions Katara disappeared into the bathroom. A low-burning fire had been heating the water for her and she bended it into the marble bathtub. 

A few bottles of oils and perfumes sat on a stand. After inspecting them, Katara added a few to her bathwater and soon an aromatic steam filled the bathroom. She slipped out of her travel dress and sarashi. She got into the tub and drew her knees to her chest, feeling guilty.

She didn’t know why she had lied to Aang. Instinct had told her it was the right thing to do, but it didn’t make sense. Why would Aang care that she’d run into Zuko and talked to him?  _ If you really thought it wouldn’t bother him, you’d have told him _ , a rational voice said to her.  _ But why would it bother him? _ she asked the voice.  _ Zuko is just a friend.  _ The voice didn’t answer.

Katara poured water over her head, letting it wash away the grime of travel and guilt. Zuko’s words echoed in her head:  _ It sounds to me like you’ve been busy doing what Aang wants to do, and not enough time doing what _ you _ want to do.  _ He wasn’t wrong, and having that truth thrown in her face hurt. What had Katara been  _ doing _ for the last few years? Nothing of any importance. She had faded away into the background of Aang’s glory; she had been reduced to little more than the Avatar’s girlfriend, not respected for her own prowess in battle. She hadn’t even realized she was renowned as a princess, for crying out loud.

She drew a stream of water from the tub and passed it back and forth between her hands. Bending calmed her and focused her mind. She needed to start asking herself the important questions: who was she? What did she want? So much of her life had been consumed with the war, with helping Aang defeat Fire Lord Ozai and ending it. She had never given much thought to what would happen  _ after _ , and as a consequence, she had allowed Aang’s dreams and wants to come before hers.

She wasn’t sure where to go from here. Could she tell Aang that she needed something more from life than watching him teach the Air Acolytes? Especially since Katara wasn’t even sure  _ what _ it was that she wanted. Did she crave adventure? Excitement? Danger? Travel? To help people? Katara thought back over the last week of flying on Appa, stopping in fishing villages and trading posts, sleeping beneath the stars. She had been happier over the last few days than she had been in years.

“I missed it,” she said quietly. 

The words took on the life of their own and planted a seed in her heart. Katara knew from that moment on, she couldn’t settle to  _ just _ be Aang’s girlfriend. She needed to be herself, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, a warrior and an adventurer. Katara steeled her resolve.

She needed to reclaim that piece of herself.

* * *

Zuko awoke with a start. His pounding head was the least of his trouble: he’d just awoken from another nightmare.  _ Not a new nightmare, _ he thought.  _ It’s the same one. Who is she? _ The mysterious and beautiful woman continued to elude him.

The Fire Lord sat upright. His head swam and his stomach churned uneasily. He cradled his head until the wave of nausea had passed before he dared to look up. Someone had been in his room: the curtains had been drawn back, revealing the pink dawn, and a steaming cup of tea sat on his bedside table next to his headpiece. A note was tucked beneath it.

_ A cure for your hangover. —A _

He eyed the drink. 

Zuko smelled it. It was fragrant. He could smell ginger and jasmine. He sipped it. The drink had a bitter taste to it, but it was palatable. He shook his head at Alasie. How had she even known he would need this? She hadn’t been sitting with him at dinner. She must have been watching him in the dining hall. 

Besides, he had presumed she was still upset with him. She hadn’t taken their conversation very well a few weeks ago, and she had only spoken to him in a business-related capacity since. He had tried to be gentle and reasonable:  _ I just think this has gone on long enough. It’s been pleasant, and fun, but my court believes it’s time that I start looking for a wife. _ She had looked a bit hurt, but then she had pasted her diplomatic smile to her face and simply said,  _ Of course, your Grace.  _

Now that he thought of it, he couldn’t quite remember how he had gotten to bed. The last clear memory Zuko had of the night before was him excusing himself from dinner and going out for a walk...he had ended up where he always did; his mother’s garden. But he hadn’t expected to find a particular waterbender out there...Katara. 

_ Katara. _

Zuko blushed furiously as he recalled his encounter with the water tribe princess. He’d drank entirely  _ way _ too much. The memories were a bit fuzzy, but he was certain she’d guided him back to his rooms after he’d nearly fallen on top of her.  _ How embarrassing. _

A sharp rap came upon his bedroom door. His head pounded mercilessly in response.

Zuko closed his eyes. He had overslept. He let out a groan before answering. “Enter.”

Mal-Chin looked in. “My Lord, the summit is beginning in an hour. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, Mal-Chin, thanks. I’ll be there.” Zuko downed the rest of the concoction and set the cup down. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The chamberlain hesitated. “Everything is ready for this evening’s ball as well, your Grace. The noble women will be arriving early this afternoon, and will be having a ladies’ tea with your mother.”

He recoiled. “My mother? She’s on Ember Island.”

“She came back last night, sir. She wouldn’t tell me why and she brushed off my concerns. She seems well,” Mal-Chin explained. “Perhaps she heard of your ball and decided she wanted to vet these ladies out for herself?”

Zuko frowned thoughtfully. “Perhaps. Send my mother to me before the summit please, Mal-Chin. I’d like a word with her.”

The Lord Chamberlain bowed deeply. “Yes, my lord.” He took his leave.

Zuko dressed quickly, scrubbing his face with cold water and tying his hair back in a topknot. He donned robes less regal and hindering than the ones he’d worn the day before, with less cumbersome layers and more streamlined, but he still looked every inch the ruler of the Fire Nation in the gold-trimmed red and black tunic. 

He studied his face in the mirror. The shadows beneath his good eye were less pronounced than before, though Zuko wasn’t sure if his better sleep could be attributed to the fire spirits he’d drank or...something else. He didn’t have time to dwell on it. At least whatever Alasie has given him had worked wonders on his hangover.

When Zuko left the bathroom his mother was perched on his bed. She held the note from Alasie in her hands. He suddenly felt too warm. He cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know you were coming home early,” Zuko hedged. “Were the Ember Island Players not to your liking?”

“They were fine, thank you. Without Ikem and his  _ witty _ criticisms, I was actually able to enjoy the play.” Princess Ursa set the note down and stood up, tucking her hands into the wide sleeves of her ruby robes. She arched a brow at him. “Is there something you would like to tell me, Zuko? Something about the presence of three noble girls from prestigious families who are coming to the Royal Palace for a ball this evening?”

Zuko sighed. It was impossible to keep things from his mother. “It’s not that big of a deal—”

“Zuko, if you’re looking for a wife it  _ is _ a big deal,” Ursa scolded him. “I am your mother. Did you think I wouldn’t care to know?”

He resisted the urge to sigh again. He did not want to have this conversation with her, especially before the summit. It was distracting him. “No, it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like, Zuko?” she inquired gently. She walked over to him and cupped his unmarked cheek in her hand. Even now she was reluctant to touch the mark her husband had left on him. “I know things have not been easy for you since Mai, but you don’t need to rush into anything.”

“I wish my court saw it like you do,” he muttered, refusing to look her in the eye. “But I think enough time has passed since then.”

“Is that why you’re doing this? Because the court is gossiping, as they’re wont to do?”

Zuko pulled away from her and ran his hand down his face. “You don’t understand, Mom. It’s not like it was before. Every move I make, they’re watching, waiting for me to screw up. Most of them don’t want me to succeed. They want me to fail, because to them it proves something. That I’m weak. That Ozai was right.”

Her tone was tense. “You shouldn’t let their concerns weigh so heavy on you, my son.”

“You sound like Uncle.”

“And if he were here, I’m certain Iroh would agree with me. He and I both know the intricacies of the court,” Ursa retorted. “All I’m saying is this: do not force yourself into something. You should marry someone you love, not someone who your court feels is best for you. If that so happens to be one of the lovely girls you’ve invited for tonight’s ball, then it’s meant to be. But don’t be so hard on yourself if it isn’t one of them.”

“It almost sounds like you don’t  _ want _ it to be one of them.”

Ursa smiled wanly. She gestured to the note. “And who left that for you, I wonder? Is it Alasie?”

Color rose to his cheeks. “Mom!”

“I mean no offense.” She held her hands palm-out in a sign of surrender. “She is a very nice girl, Zuko.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. The hangover was coming back, or maybe it was a new headache altogether. This conversation was not going the way he had planned for it to. His mother had a way of turning things around and getting him to reveal things without him opening up. It was a talent.

“It doesn’t matter,” Zuko said quietly. “The court would never approve. I broke things off with her.”

Her expression softened. “I’m sorry to hear that, Zuko. But I stand by my earlier statement. If you let the court dictate your life, you’ll never be happy.”

Zuko snorted, an indication that he was done with this conversation.

She took the hint, or maybe she had accomplished what she wanted. Zuko couldn’t say. “You better get to your summit,” Ursa told him, an unreadable expression on her face. She patted his shoulder before she headed for the door. “Just because you’re the Fire Lord doesn’t mean you should keep the others waiting.”

* * *

Nearly everyone else had arrived by the time Katara got to the meeting room. She had put on a clean kaftan and braided her hair down her back. She wanted to present herself as the proud princess of the Southern Water Tribe that she was.

Katara quickly took in the room: windowless, rectangular, with a long table in the center with a map of the world painted onto its surface. Sconces hung from pillars and cast the room with an orange-red glow she associated with the Fire Nation. She saw her tribe and the Northern Water Tribe representatives sitting on one side. The Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation sat on the other.

She knelt down beside her dad and Aang. Aang barely looked at her and guilt gnawed at her again. After her bath she had gone to bed and hadn’t really said much else to him. By the time she had woken up that morning, he had been gone. 

“You overslept,” Hakoda murmured to her. 

“Sorry,” Katara whispered back. She looked at the empty head of the table where Zuko should have been sitting. “I see I’m not the only one.”

“Just because he’s the Fire Lord doesn’t mean our time isn’t valuable,” she heard General How remark to King Kuei, who nodded in agreement.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon. Something may have come up. As rulers, we all know how that goes,” Hakoda said placatingly. He looked at Katara. “You didn’t happen to see him on your way, did you?”

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t.”

Before anyone else could say anything, the door opened and Fire Lord Zuko came in. All eyes were suddenly on him, and the Fire Lord bowed respectfully to his guests. Katara studied him for a moment. He looked tired, but better rested somehow.  _ I wonder how his head feels this morning _ , she thought to herself.

“I apologize for my tardiness,” Zuko said as he strode over to his seat. He sat down cross-legged and looked around at everyone gathered. “I would like to thank you all for coming to my summit to discuss this trade route. I know you’ve all traveled a fair way, and I hope to make your trips worthwhile.”

“Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko, I personally give you my support. I’m willing to lend help wherever you need it to build the Great Route,” Hakoda said, sounding every inch the chief of the proud Southern Water Tribe. He eyed King Kuei and Chief Arnook levelly. “And I hope that everyone listens to his Grace’s plans with an open mind.”

Chief Arnook stroked his mustache. “I am willing to hear what the Fire Lord has to say. The North Pole has been cut off from the world for far too long. However, I want to ensure that this trade will be beneficial for my people, and the route safe.”

“And that is why I’ve brought you all before me, so that I may present my plan in person,” Zuko said. Katara admired the way he handled himself. The other leaders were easily twice his age, but Zuko matched them in poise and grace. “My advisors and I have carefully gone over every inch of the map and considered every possible issue that could come up. My knowledge of the world due to my time at sea has been very beneficial.”

Zuko stood up and pulled a pointer from the sleeve of his tunic. Extending it to its full length, he pointed to a location on the map. “The trade route will start here, in the Capital City. From there the first port of call and stop on the trade route will be at Fire Fountain City, and then Jang Hui here. After that, it will be the trading village, Sunjin, in the Earth Kingdom. From there, the Great Road will begin and be split into three: north, east, and south. 

“To the north, the Great Route will pass through several small towns and villages until it reaches the northern coast. There we will establish a port of call, and from there ships will carry goods to and from the Northern Water Tribe.”

“And what of the winter season, Fire Lord Zuko? Once the snow comes in, it’s nearly impossible to travel on the open sea. What is the solution for that? Or will we be left out of trade during the winter?” Chief Arnook interrupted. “And the same goes for the Southern Water Tribe.”

“I’m glad you asked, Chief Arnook,” Zuko said. “I’ve been speaking with your own diplomat as well as Chief Hakoda’s, and I think together we’ve come up with a good plan.” He looked at Alasie. “Would you mind?”

Alasie nodded graciously. Katara remembered Alasie—her tribe was small enough that she knew everyone—but it had been years since she had seen her. She was gorgeous. Katara couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes lingered on him for just a moment longer than was necessary.  _ Does she have a thing for him? _ Katara mused, then wondered why she even cared. 

“Panuk and I have been working close with the Fire Lord to find a solution for the problem of winter blizzards, and we think we’ve found a suitable one.” Alasie pointed to the sea between the Earth Kingdom and the North Pole. “With the help of the waterbenders and earth benders, we could create a safe path that cuts from the northern coast of the Earth Kingdom to the shores of the North Pole. With walls of ice and rock, ships would be protected from drifting ice floes, sea beasts, and a good portion of the elements. We could do the same for the South Pole, albeit in a bit more broken-up way.”

“That is an impressive plan,” Chief Arnook mused. He leaned in close to his advisor, Tarkik, and held a muted conversation.

“I agree,” Hakoda said. He looked at Zuko and smiled. “It’s efficient and benefits all of us greatly. Imagine how nice it will be to have  _ fresh _ meat and produce during those frigid winter months instead of just blubbered seal jerky.”

“I think it sounds great,” Alasie said, smiling cheerfully.

“I’m in agreement, Chief Arnook,” Panuk told his leader. “Alasie and I have spent many hours drafting plans for how to complete this. It’s a good, solid plan.”

“And what of the trouble there in Zhenyang, Fire Lord Zuko?” General How inquired, pointing to the location on the map. “I hear you’ve got quite a bit of a rabble down there these days.”

Katara saw Zuko’s hand clench around his pointer, but he only smiled at the mouthy Earth Kingdom General. His face did not betray his emotions. “My local authorities are handling that matter as we speak.”

“King Kuei just wants to ensure the route is entirely safe, of course. We don’t want any of our traders to be harmed. Especially not on Fire Nation soil.” The threat was nearly tangible. The room held its breath as everyone watched the staredown that unfolded between General How and the Fire Lord.

“And we want the same, General How. Aside from dealing with the  _ rabble _ in Zhenyang, I’ve decided it would be good to add outposts along the trade route in areas that are more rural or remote, to ensure nothing nefarious can breed there.” Zuko pointed to some of the more secluded areas on the map. “Is that satisfactory for you?”

General How nodded curtly, sufficiently put in his place. Katara smiled grimly to herself. He was starting to get on her nerves.

“I’d like to finish outlying the trade route now, if I’ve answered all of your questions.” Zuko turned back to the map. “Heading east, the Great Route will push on for Full Moon Bay and Ba Sing Se. Boats will be able to go upriver into the bay and then across for the city. Finally, heading south, the Great Route will travel on the east side of the mountains and pass through Omashu, skirting the desert, and cut through the small valley near Yeowan, through to Gao Ling. We’ll establish a port of call on Kyoshi Island—” He nodded at Suki. “—and go down to the Southern Water Tribe. Any more questions?”

Chief Arnook turned to the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. “You say that Fire Lord Zuko already has your support. Would you care to expand on that, Hakoda?”

“Absolutely.” He looked at Zuko. “May I?”

Zuko sat down and Hakoda stood up. Hakoda met the gaze of all of the leaders. “Fire Lord Zuko is a powerful leader. He has done more in his five short years at the helm of the Fire Nation than most of us have accomplished during our decades of rule. He has ended the war, brought peace to the world, and began to reshape the Fire Nation’s reputation. His vision is a grand one, and a  _ wise _ one. I do not doubt him, and none of you should, either.”

“I’m still not convinced that the nations should mingle together so...freely,” General How remarked thoughtfully. “The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom nearly led us to another war. How are we to know that this ‘Great Route’ won’t do the same?”

Before she knew what she was doing, Katara was on her feet. “I live in Yu Dao, General, and the nations there mingle together just fine. There is no animosity from the Earth Kingdom toward the Fire Nation. They live together in peace, and harmony, as it should be. The Great Route will only expand upon what the colonies have been doing for years. It is the  _ best  _ course of action for the world moving forward.”

The General’s eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. “You dare speak to me that way, young princess? It’s very nice that the people of Yu Dao have sing-alongs and slumber parties, but that does not reflect on what the  _ rest _ of the world wants.”

“Katara is right,” Aang interjected, but the irritation in the room flared and he was ignored.

Zuko shot How an aggravated glare, and saw Hakoda doing the same.

“The Southern Water Tribe is in agreement, General,” Hakoda said. A dangerous edge had come into his voice. The tension in the room was nearly palpable. “And if I’m not mistaken, Chief Arnook is nearly persuaded as well. It seems that you are the only one who is fighting against this. I suppose that the real question is: why?”

The General’s face turned a dark shade of red. His hands clenched into fists on the table. Katara grinned in satisfaction. Her father had put into words exactly what she had been feeling. 

“Perhaps your near-defeat in Yu Dao against the Fire Lord and his army still stings a bit,” Katara spat out, unable to contain herself.

General How jumped to his feet. “That has got  _ nothing _ to do with this and you would be wise to watch your tongue, young lady! You may  _ think _ you know what is best for the world, but what do you know? You and the Avatar have been hiding in that colony ever since the war ended. What have you done to contribute to the restoration of balance in the world?”

“Enough!” A line of fire shot down the table, dividing the two sides in half. Everyone reeled back against the flames. Katara’s head whipped toward Zuko. General How glared at the Fire Lord, but he cowed back when he saw the ferocity in his golden eyes.

“You will not speak that way to my close friend and ally in  _ my _ meeting room, General How. I will not stand for such disrespect,” the Fire Lord snapped. The rage in his voice was barely contained. “I think it may be best if we take a hiatus from this meeting, and resume after lunch.”

“Perhaps the King and I will take our leave, and return home today,” General How shot back. “You can see how far your  _ Great Route _ goes without the support of the Earth Kingdom. You will  _ not _ be allowed to peruse Earth Kingdom waters for your trade route.”

“Then you will not enjoy the fruit of its labor,” came the hot reply from the Fire Lord.

Aang sprang to his feet, holding his hands up peaceably. “Wait guys, come on! Can’t we talk about this? Zuko’s trade plan is much bigger than us, than  _ all _ of us. This is something that will benefit the whole world for years to come. Is it really worth it to throw it away over some squabble that we resolved over a year ago?”

Zuko and General How remained in their standoff. Katara wondered if it would come to blows.  _ That would ruin any chance Zuko has of pulling this off. I just hope he can keep his temper in check. _

Aang looked back and forth between the Fire Lord and the General. Neither of them looked at him. Neither of them were backing down. It didn’t look like they had even heard him. He turned to the Earth King. “King Kuei, how do you feel about it? You haven’t said a thing.”

The timid king pursed his lips, his fingers folded together in front of him. “Sit down, General How,” he said quietly.

The general looked at his king. “I beg your pardon, your Majesty?”

“I said sit down.” King Kuei met Aang’s gaze. “The Avatar is right. This...this disagreement is miniscule and unimportant against the sheer weight of what Fire Lord Zuko wants to accomplish. I’ve had my reservations, and I would like to speak now.”

Zuko bowed respectfully and sank back into his seat. Katara followed his lead. “You have the floor, your Highness.”

General How reluctantly sat. Disbelief colored his features. 

“Thank you, Fire Lord.” King Kuei dipped his head. He looked around the room at the diverse faces. “I was concerned about the possible threat in Zhenyang. Fire Lord Zuko has addressed that. I was worried for the safety of my people traveling the sea and across the land. Fire Lord Zuko has a solution for both of those issues. Now it seems there is nothing to stop me from saying yes, except my general. Answer me this, General, what do you say now?”

“I have nothing to say,” General How growled. “If you feel the Fire Lord has sufficiently solved your problems, then agree to his Great Route.” 

King Kuei leveled his general with a steady, unreadable gaze. At last, the Earth King turned to the Fire Lord. “You have my agreement, Fire Lord.”

Chief Arnook held his hand up. “And you have mine, as well. The Northern Water Tribe will be honored to assist in this great venture.”

Katara saw the fleeting smile of satisfaction pass over Zuko’s face before the firm, neutral expression was back. He bowed deeply to the leaders before him. Katara could barely contain her own glee. The Great Route trade deal was moving forward! Soon Zuko would be able to begin construction on it. This was great news, not just for the Fire Nation but for the entire world.

“I thank you all for coming, and for agreeing to back the Great Route,” Zuko said formally. “As a token of my gratitude, I invite you to a ball tonight, here in my palace. I encourage you to socialize with the citizens of my nation, to get to know my people and so they can get to know you. Soon we will all be traveling along the same road; we should get accustomed to one another. The world will soon be united.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, because I've always liked to imagine what things would be like for Zuko after he became Fire Lord.


	7. Chapter Six: The Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara, Toph, and Suki are invited to tea by Zuko's mother. They meet the three noble ladies his court has proposed as potential brides.

“Forget it, Katara, I’m  _ not _ wearing that, and I’m not going to some stupid ladies’ tea!” Toph yelled at the tenacious Water Tribe princess. “I left high society behind for a reason!”

“Toph, Zuko’s mother invited us  _ personally _ . It would be  _ rude _ to reject the invitation,” Katara said. She planted her hands on her hips. “Now you get your butt in that bathtub and put this dress on right now!”

Toph jumped to her feet, her hands balled into fists at her side. She wished she could shift the ground just enough to knock Katara on  _ her _ backside. That would knock her down a peg. “Fine. But if I do this, you owe me  _ big _ time.”

“Okay, whatever you want, it’s yours, Toph. Just go get cleaned up,” Katara said, glad the blind earthbender couldn’t see the satisfied grin on her face.

With a heavy sigh, the blind earthbender disappeared into the bathroom of her own personal Earth Kingdom-esque apartment. 

When she had returned to her room following the summit, Katara found that someone had slipped a note under the door, inviting her, Toph, and Suki to tea that afternoon. The invitation was from Princess Ursa herself. Katara had hurried into the city to buy herself and Toph appropriate attire for a formal event. Zuko’s unexpected ball that evening was another reason to get new clothing. She only wished that there were more diverse options at the boutique she had shopped at: both of their outfits were Fire Nation colors.

Katara laid out Toph’s dress, a soft red kimono with a black sash and gold embroidery on the sleeves and collar. It wasn’t exactly Toph, but it would work.

She turned away from it and ran her fingers along her own dress. It was a full-sleeved qipao with golden trimmings and a gold sash, with flowing silk skirts that reached the floor. The gold embroidery on the fitted bodice detailed dragons and fire lilies. The price for it had been steep, but when Katara had told the dressmaker who she was, the woman had refused to take the silver pieces Katara had offered.

Katara changed out of her blue robes and put on the new dress, tying the sash behind her. She pulled half of her hair up into a top knot, her signature hair “loopies” linked to it. The rest of her wavy curls cascaded over her shoulders. She left on her mother’s necklace, even if it didn’t quite match the dress.

She studied herself in the looking glass, barely recognizing the girl standing before her. She looked like true royalty now. Katara smoothed out the skirt of the dress, feeling girly and pretty and maybe a bit shallow. She had never been to a tea party.

The bathroom door slammed open. Toph came out and stormed over to where Katara had put her dress. “If I look stupid in this, I’m going to end you, Katara,” the girl grumbled. She ran her fingers over the material. “Well, it doesn’t  _ feel  _ like it’s ugly.” She pulled it on over her head.

“I’ll do your hair for you, Toph,” Katara volunteered.

Toph’s gruff demeanor softened. “Thanks.” She shifted the material of her dress over her chest. “Jeez, do you ever get used to having these things on your chest? Boobs are so annoying!”

“Eventually,” Katara said with a snort.

Katara helped the younger girl get ready. Katara knotted the sash against Toph’s narrow waist, only wishing her friend could see how beautiful she looked in her dress. Katara wrapped her friend into a hug.

“Oh no, don’t get all soft and mushy on me, Sugar Queen—”

“You look really pretty, Toph,” Katara said softly. “We better get going. We don’t want to be late.”

* * *

The tea party was in an unfamiliar part of the Royal Palace to Katara and Toph. Thankfully they ran into Suki on the way. The Kyoshi warrior wore a soft green dress with golden fans stitched into the skirt; a reminder of her heritage and her warrior status. Katara noticed how her betrothal necklace was captivating against her neck. 

Her future sister-in-law was able to guide them to the tea right on time. 

The tea was in an open room on the north side of the palace. There were floor-to-ceiling windows along each wall, allowing the room to be flooded with golden mid-afternoon sunlight. Soft cushions were set in a circle around a low table that held various tea and delicate snacks. Princess Ursa and five other girls were present in the room, one of whom was considerably younger than the others.  _ That must be Kiyi, Zuko’s half sister. _

When Katara, Suki, and Toph entered the room, Zuko’s mother rose to her feet and bowed respectfully.

“Princess Katara, Lady Toph, it is an honor to meet you at last,” Princess Ursa told them reverently. “My son speaks highly of you both. And as always, Suki, it is a pleasure to see you.”

“Likewise,” Suki said, bending at the waist.

“It is an honor to meet you as well, your Highness,” Katara said. She and Toph bowed in the traditional way of the Fire Nation: one hand with straight fingers pointing upward over their fist.

She placed her hand on Katara’s arm. “Please, just Ursa will do. We don’t always have to be so formal, do we?”

Katara liked her already. She smiled. “No, we don’t. Then you can just call me Katara, and Toph is just Toph.”

“As you wish.” Ursa smiled. It reminded her of Zuko. “Please, come join us for tea. I would like you to meet some of the nobility of the Fire Nation. They’ll be attending Zuko’s ball tonight as well. And I’m sure you already know Ty Lee.”

The three of them followed Ursa deeper into the room. Ty Lee was amongst the girls seated at the table. She sprang up and wrapped them into one big hug despite Toph’s protests.

“I’m so glad you girls are here!” Ty Lee chirped. “Sit down! The tea is delicious!”

Katara, Toph, and Suki kneeled down onto the plump cushions.

Ursa gestured to the girls in front of her. “Princess Katara, Lady Toph, Lady Suki, this is Princess Saura of the Shimashima colony, Lady Akemi, daughter of renowned General Yoshiro, and Lady Kemeko, daughter of esteemed Admiral Jee. And of course, this is my daughter Kiyi.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Katara said. She smiled brightly as she took each of them in. 

All three of them were gorgeous and dressed in finery. Kiyi looked much like Zuko, but with darker hair and her mother’s eyes.

Lady Saura had soft fair skin and coal-black hair. Her tawny eyes were slanted and surrounded by thick dark lashes. Her mouth was full and red. She was slender and Katara could see the intelligence in her eyes. Lady Akemi was small, delicate, and waif-like. Her skin was light, her eyes bright and round. She had an air of grace around her, and Katara wouldn’t be surprised to know she was a skilled dancer. The last one, Lady Kemeko, was the most beautiful. She had almond-shaped eyes the color of honey beneath perfectly arched brows. Her lips were bow-shaped, her nose a gentle slope. Her raven-colored hair was loose, tumbling down to her waist. She eyed Katara with an unreadable expression. Katara squirmed uncomfortably beneath her cool gaze.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Kiyi said, grinning. Her top two teeth were missing and she had a slight lisp. “My brother talks about you guys all the time!”

“Does he now?” Katara replied. She gave the young girl a mischievous look. 

“Hopefully it’s all good things,” Toph added with a grin.

A servant came forward and poured tea for the newcomers. Katara was grateful for the excuse to look away from Kemeko. 

“This is quite good,” Katara remarked to Ursa after she had tasted it.

“I hope so. It’s Iroh’s, imported from Ba Sing Se,” the princess replied with a light chuckle. “It’s his own special blend. He calls it dragon jasmine, after his tea shop.”

“I’ve had it before. He serves it every time I go and visit him,” Toph said as she took a drink. “It’s his pride and joy. Well, beside that weird tapioca tea he invented.”

“Ah yes, a man ahead of his time,” Ursa sighed good-naturedly. She looked at Katara. “So, how did the summit go? I was unable to speak with Zuko about it before tea.”

“It went well. The rest of the nations are on board. I’m sure Zuko will be ready to move forward with his plans soon,” she answered. Katara sipped her tea. She didn’t miss the way the nobles appraised her at her flippant use of Zuko’s name. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I feel this is a positive change for the world,” Ursa replied. If the Fire Princess was surprised by Katara’s omission of his title, she didn’t show it.

“It will usher in a new era of community,” said Lady Akemi over the rim of her tea cup. “The four nations will no longer be separate. They will start to merge.”

“The borders will not fall any more than the walls of Ba Sing Se,” Kemeko said. “But I do think this is a positive change in the world.”

“Isn’t there something more...fun we can talk about?” Ty Lee interrupted. “I feel like all we ever talk about is politics and peace. Where’s the gossip?”

“Leave it to Ty Lee,” Toph muttered.

“I agree. Trade talk is boring,” Kiyi piped up.

Ursa set her tea cup down. “She’s right, Toph. I didn’t gather us all to talk about politics and trade. We have enough conversations about that. What would you like to talk about, Ty Lee?”

The tea party was entertaining, to say the least. Katara had never been through anything like it. The conversations were interwoven with the social nuances of the Fire Nation. Katara had never spent much time in higher society (as Toph had pointed out on more than one occasion) but she realized that the gossip was more than just that. It was the nobles’ way of extracting information from one another with a subtlety that Katara found fascinating.

She didn’t say much, but she listened to every word. Ty Lee, Ursa, and the noble girls talked about court affairs and the nobility of the Fire Nation, with Kiyi inserting funny comments here and there. She gleaned that the young girl and her brother were quite close. Katara made mental notes of names and tucked them away for later as she sipped tea and snacked on mochi and sushi. 

She studied the girls closely. Ursa had mentioned they would be attending Zuko’s ball; Katara wanted to know why. She got the feeling that there was more to their presence than she was initially led to believe. Katara knew that Zuko and Mai had been broken up for some time. Was his mother trying to set him up with someone new? Katara didn’t know all of the formalities and expectations of Fire Nation court life, but she suspected that it was expected for Zuko to marry, and soon. He was nearly twenty-three years old. Producing an heir was probably more important than anything else. At least that was how it had been in the Northern Water Tribe.

“And so now you’re engaged to Sokka,” Ty Lee said to Suki. She sighed dreamily. “How romantic! I’ve always thought he was a cutie. And he’s so strong and brave!”

“Are you trying to get on my bad side?” Suki quipped, but she was smiling at her comrade. “And what about you? There’s gotta be a guy out there for you, Ty Lee.”

She waved it off. “Oh, no, I’m not ready for all of that yet. I’m having too much fun just being a Kyoshi Warrior.”

“Yes, so how does the daughter of Fire Nation nobility first join the circus, and then an Earth Kingdom troupe?” Princess Saura inquired. She seemed less than entertained by the entire affair, but Katara wasn’t fooled by her blase attitude.

“The Kyoshi Warriors are an esteemed clan of trained fighters started by Avatar Kyoshi herself, thank you,” Suki said defensively. She pierced the noble with a cool gaze.

The princess smiled, but it lacked any warmth or humor. “Of course. I meant no offense. It’s just that the Kyoshi warriors are so little-known.”

“It’s like the trade deal, or the colonies,” Ty Lee explained. “I don’t confine myself to one nation, and neither should anyone else. It’s good for your aura.”

“I agree, Ty Lee,” Katara said kindly. She eyed Saura distrustfully. 

The princess turned her eye on Katara. “And you, you’re with the Avatar, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Katara replied curtly.

Her lips curved upward. “That must be a lot of pressure, isn’t it? He’s the last Airbender, and the Avatar. Surely his duties pose a challenge.”

“We get through them together,” Katara retorted tersely. She didn’t like the way this conversation felt like an interrogation. What was the colony princess getting at?

“Of course.” She sipped her tea.

“Is it true what they say, that he’s trying to bring back Air Nomad culture?” Kemeko inquired.

“It is. I’ve heard about it from my fellow scholars at Ba Sing Se University,” Akemi said. “They’re called the Air Acolytes. They’re getting a lot of notoriety.”

“What about me? Have you heard about my metalbending academy?” Toph wanted to know. “I  _ am _ the greatest earthbender to ever live, you know.”

“Hm, no, I’ve never heard of it,” Akemi said blithely.

Katara’s blood boiled. They were a bunch of stuck-up jerks! Why did Ursa even tolerate them?  _ She can’t really think any of them are a good match for Zuko. He can’t stand shallowness.  _

“I’d like to see it someday,” Kiyi chirped happily.

Toph beamed a smile at her. “And you’re welcome to any time, kiddo! I think you’d love it.” She turned her sightless eyes on the nobles. “That’s a shame. It’s really impressive.”

A mischievous undertone had come up in her voice and Katara watched her young friend closely. Akemi was stirring her tea with a metal spoon. Without warning the spoon seemed to jump right out of the young girls hand and tumbled to the floor with a clatter.

“Oh my!” Akemki cried. She hurried to dab the tea that had dribbled onto her delicate robes with a linen cloth. “What slippery fingers I have!”

Toph, Suki, and Katara chuckled knowingly. Kiyi giggled behind her hands.

“So what do you ladies do for fun?” Saura drawled inquisitively. She sipped her tea daintily.

“Well, bending is sort of my thing,” Toph answered, still smug. “I practice all the time. It’s really therapeutic.”

“I practice my bending too,” Katara said.

Kemeko looked at her. “You’re a waterbender, right?”

“That’s correct,” Katara replied. She gave her a friendly smile. It didn’t matter what games these girls played: she was Southern Water Tribe and she was raised to behave better than that. “I’m a Master.”

“Firebending is far more powerful and noble,” said Kemeko. “It’s quite like dancing, don’t you think, Akemi?”

“Yes, quite like dancing,” she said. “It’s so...poetic. Artistic.”

Katara gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile. She wouldn’t let them get the best of her. “Are any of you firebenders?”

The girls tittered. “No, not us,” Saura answered. “But Akemi is a very talented dancer, and Kemeko and I aren’t so bad ourselves. I’m sure you’ll see tonight at the ball.”

“Bending is an art, no matter which nation it comes from,” Princess Ursa interjected. “Each element is more alike than you would believe.”

“That’s right,” Katara said hotly. “I’ve improved my bending by studying other bending forms, including fire. And I know Fire Lord Zuko uses other forms as well. Including water forms.”  _ That’ll tell them. _

Saura turned to Princess Ursa. “Speaking of whom, I hear he’s looking for a bride. This ball is a perfect opportunity for introductions, don’t you think?” 

“My son extended the invitation, so I would presume that is his intention,” Ursa replied. Her expression was placid as she sipped her tea. “I thought it would be fitting to invite you all to tea to welcome you to the Royal Palace before the ball.”

“It is an honor to be granted this opportunity,” Lady Akemi said to the Fire Princess. “I look forward to meeting the Fire Lord. I hear he is quite...charming.”

Lady Kemeko turned to Katara. “So you’re the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Should we consider you our competition?” She added a flowery smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I’m with Aang,” Katara reminded her. She flashed an even brighter smile.

The noble girl nodded as if considering this. “Oh, that’s right.”

They locked eyes for a moment. Katara wasn’t sure what to make of it. Did she really think Katara was good enough to be considered a Fire Lord’s wife, or was she just being cruel?

* * *

“That was the most awful tea party ever!” Toph complained when they got back to her apartment. She flopped onto a cushion. “Those  _ nobles _ were horrible!”

“I can’t believe we just spent two hours with them. They gave me a headache,” Suki groaned.

Ty Lee shook her head. “I wish Ursa would’ve just put them in their place.”

Katara chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. “I think she was sussing them out. I think they  _ were  _ invited here for Zuko,” Katara voiced her suspicions. 

“Oof,” Toph muttered.

“Well, if that’s the best the Fire Nation has to offer then Zuko is in trouble,” Suki said. “None of those girls are good enough for him.”

“Shallow and stuck up!” Ty Lee agreed.

Katara folded herself delicately onto a cushion. “I just hope he knows what he’s getting himself into.” Poor Zuko. She did not envy him one bit.

* * *

Katara made her way back to her apartment. She wanted to freshen up a bit before the ball, so she’d told the girls that she would catch up with them later. When she entered her rooms she found her brother and Aang playing a game of Pai Sho in the middle of the floor.

“Oh wow, Katara,” Aang said. His eyes grew wide. “That dress is...really nice.”

“Thanks, Aang.” She smoothed out the skirt.

“Is that what you’re wearing to the ball? Where did you get it?” Aang inquired.

“Yeah, I am.” Katara picked up her comb and pulled it through her hair. “After the summit we were invited to a tea party with Zuko’s mother, so I went into town and bought Toph and I dresses. We needed one for tonight anyway.”

“Is that where Suki’s been all afternoon? At some boring tea party? Eck.” Sokka rolled his eyes. “No wonder I couldn’t find her.”

“Yeah, she was there too. And get this,” Katara said, leaning in conspiratorially. “There were three noble girls there and I think they’re supposed to be potential wives for Zuko.” 

“Why do you care?” Aang asked, casting his eyes down at their game.

Katara pulled back, frowning. “I  _ don’t,  _ except for the fact that Zuko is a friend and I don’t want him to marry some shallow girl only looking to improve her social standing.”

“Is that what those girls want?” Sokka asked.

“I think so. They weren’t very nice,” Katara said. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t think Zuko will like them.”  _ At least I hope he doesn’t.  _ “Shouldn’t you guys be getting ready to go to the ball?”

“Are you kidding? I  _ am  _ ready,” Sokka said, gesturing to his clean tunic. “I might not be Mr. Fancy Pants like you, but this is as dressed up as I get.”

“Me too,” Aang said with a shrug. 

Katara rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She disappeared into the bathroom.

Katara tried not to think about the three girls and Zuko, and failed. She couldn’t imagine Zuko being happy with any of them. Sure, they were beautiful and members of esteemed families, but there wasn’t much else going on. And if she knew Zuko half as well as she thought she did, she knew he would see that too.

_ But why do I care so much?  _ Katara wondered as she washed her face with cool water.  _ He’s my friend, yeah, but ultimately it’s up to him and I shouldn’t get involved. He may be my friend, but his love life--or lack thereof--is none of my business. _

Yet even as she thought about her own love life, Katara felt...nothing. She loved Aang, and she suspected she always would, but Katara wasn’t sure it was  _ that _ kind of love: the forever kind. Glimpsing into her future, Katara wasn’t sure she liked what she saw with Aang. It would always be the two of them...and the Air Acolytes. His duty to the world as the Avatar. His responsibilities. Where was Katara in all of that?

Her mind flashed to her dream of the children. Were they Aang’s kids? Or someone’s else entirely? Katara wished the children would look at her, show her their faces. The dream haunted her every night and she still didn’t know.

There was a rap on the door. “Hey, Katara, we’re heading to the ball,” Sokka said from the other side. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.” A few moments later, she heard the door close behind them.

With a sigh Katara left the bathroom. She needed to get to the party. With a start, she realized the room had a new occupant in it.

Princess Ursa rose to her feet. “I didn’t mean to startle you, Katara. Aang and Sokka let me in on their way out.”

“It’s not a problem, Princess Ursa. What can I do for you?” Katara tried to hide her surprise.

Ursa smiled gently. It reminded Katara of Zuko. “Can we speak freely for a moment, Katara? There is something I want to talk to you about.”

“Of course.” Katara gestured to the cushions and knelt down.

Ursa sank gracefully to her knees. “It’s about Zuko.”

Katara’s mouth went dry. “What about him?”

“It’s about the noble ladies that are here to win over my son.” Ursa sighed. “I invited you girls for tea because I wanted to see something. And I was right.”

Katara waited, her nerves wound tightly. What was the Fire Nation Princess getting at?

“Akemi, Kemeko, and Princess Saura may hail from influential families, but they’re not right for my son. Well, Kemeko  _ might _ be suitable, but I’m not convinced,” Ursa said. “I need your help to show him that. He needs to find a wife that will satisfy more than just the court.”

Katara swallowed hard. “W-why me?” 

Ursa’s gaze was cool and earnest. “I trust your judgment, Katara. And more importantly, Zuko does as well.” The Princess shook her head. “My son is under a lot of pressure, Katara. Don’t let him fool you. He’s a great leader, but he still battles with his own court for his rule. They watch his every move like dragon hawks, waiting for him to slip up. His failed relationship with Mai…well, let’s say it did not improve things.”

“What happened there, exactly?” Katara asked. “Zuko never said.”

“I’m afraid it’s not my place to tell, and I don’t think I know everything that transpired between them myself,” Ursa said. “And that isn’t the most important thing anyway. What is, is that Zuko feels this drive to win favor with the court. He thinks that it will improve his chances as a successful Fire Lord.”

“Will it?”

Ursa spread her hands, a doubtful look on her face. “It might, but to me, the things he does for our nation and the rest of the world are more important than what he does to appease the nobility. These girls were picked by the court, I just know it. I can’t help but feel as if there’s an ulterior motive behind it.”

Katara’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you think it’s a move to grab power?”

“I’m not sure, Katara. Whatever it is, I don’t like it,” Ursa said. Her brow was knit with concern. “Not only because I want my son to be safe, but because I also want him to be  _ happy _ . His father robbed him of that for too many years. He doesn’t need a marriage like the one between his father and I: loveless and political. He deserves happiness.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Katara said truthfully. She was glad she wasn’t the only one who didn’t care for those girls. “What do you need me to do?”

“For tonight, I want you to observe, Katara,” Ursa told her. “See how the girls act toward Zuko, and how he responds to them. I’m sure you can read him easily enough.”

Heat rose in Katara’s cheeks. “Observe...the Fire Lord? All night? But how will that help you?”

“Because he trusts you,” Ursa reiterated. “His judgment is clouded, and if you steer him in the right direction...it may save him some grief later on.”

Katara was still a bit confused about why his mother chose  _ her _ out of anyone else, but she wasn’t going to argue with the Fire Princess. “I will, Ursa.”

Zuko’s mother placed her hand over hers. “Thank you, Katara. That means a lot to me. I’m glad to know my son has such trustworthy friends. I only wish you and I had been able to meet sooner.”

Katara smiled sincerely. “Me too.”


	8. Chapter Seven: Dancing with Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar attends Zuko's ball.
> 
> Zuko meets his potential brides, but he can't keep his mind off of a particular waterbender. When she shows up he asks her to dance.
> 
> Aang is jealous. He and Katara have their worst fight yet.
> 
> Katara is visited by Yue.
> 
> An unexpected visitor surprises Katara and Zuko.

Zuko entered the ball when it was in full-swing. He had donned what he considered his favorite outfit these days: black pants and a simple gray tunic layered beneath the dyed red leather overshirt with its high collar and shoulder guards trimmed in gold, followed by the matching bracers. Over that came a red sleeveless tunic robe that hung past his knees, with splits in the sides for mobility (one never knew when the need to run would arise, be it from an assassin or an overenthusiastic noblewoman—which had happened on occasion), and finally his black leather boots with gold embellishments and matching shin guards. His hair was still up in the formal topknot, secured with his fire emblem headpiece.

The room was packed with people: the visiting dignitaries, his own court, and his servants who bustled between tables offering food and drink. A band was set up in the corner, filling the room with melodic music. The open dance floor had a dozen couples dancing on it, but most people were deep in conversation. Social gatherings were not of the utmost importance to Zuko’s rule, and so they rarely happened except on holidays. 

The nobility of the Fire Nation were using this as an opportunity to forge alliances and further their standing. In a way, the dance of society was similar to a game of Pai Sho.

His eyes roamed the crowd, looking for the familiar shape of blue, but he did not see Katara anywhere. He hadn’t seen her since the summit that morning. Her absence disheartened him, but Zuko told himself she would be there. He needed to thank her for her help at the summit, and he also owed her an apology for the ass he had made of himself the night before.

He saw Sokka, Aang, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee off in one corner talking, but the waterbender was mysteriously absent. Aang caught his eye and Zuko offered a small smile and a nod of his head, but Aang only dipped his head in recognition as opposed to his typically cheerful grin. Zuko got the feeling that something was getting to Aang, and he had a suspicion it may have had something to do with what Katara had told him last night, but he was going to stay out of it.  _ I have enough problems of my own. _

“Would the Fire Lord care to dance?” a voice crooned at his elbow.

Zuko turned and looked down into the face of a beautiful girl in regal red and gold robes. Her hair was pulled back into a top knot, a gold dragon with glittering ruby eyes adorning it. When she had his attention, she curtsied. He vaguely recognized her.

“Lady Akemi, daughter of your esteemed General Yoshiro,” the pretty girl introduced herself formally.

“Ah, yes,” said Zuko, still recovering from her unexpected appearance.  _ I hope I don’t mess this up. _ As with all nobility, he had been well versed in chivalry, but he hadn’t used it much since before his banishment, at least with the noble ladies. “Rusty” was an understatement. He frowned. “Where is your escort?”

She cast him a mischievous smile. “Oh, I managed to give him the slip.”

He held his hand out to her, and she placed one dainty, fair-skinned hand into it. Bowing down, he brought her hand to his mouth and lightly pecked her knuckles. She smelled of jasmine. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Akemi.”

“The pleasure is mine, your Grace,” she said fluidly. She was blushing.

Zuko offered her his elbow. “Shall we?” She placed a small hand on his arm and he led her toward the dance floor. 

_ So this is one of my potential brides, according to my court _ , he thought as he placed one of his hands on her slender waist and began to lead her through a moderately paced dance in time with the music. She was tiny, having to crane her neck to look him in the eye.  _ She’s beautiful and bold. She wasn’t afraid to come right up to me. _

“This is a lovely party,” Akemi broke the silence. “I wasn’t aware his Grace was into lavish balls and social gatherings.”

“I’m usually not, but I thought I could make an exception,” Zuko answered. “Today has been a good day.”

She smiled. He couldn’t help but notice the way she intently focused her eyes on the  _ right _ side of his face. “Yes, so I heard. Your trade deal was approved by all the nation’s leaders this morning, wasn’t it?”

He arched his eyebrow. “News travels fast. Where did you hear that from?”

“The Water Tribe girl,” Akemi replied lightly.

Zuko didn’t care for the off-hand way she spoke of Katara. It was disrespectful. “Do you mean  _ Princess _ Katara?” Zuko said pointedly, and he was satisfied when he saw her cheeks darken in admonishment.

She wouldn’t quite meet his eye. “Yes, her.”

“And where did you meet her?” Zuko felt her tense up beneath his hands.  _ She doesn’t like it when I talk about other girls, _ he observed.  _ That’s good to know _ .

“Princess Ursa didn’t tell you? She invited us all to tea this afternoon,” Akemi answered, recovering her composure. She smiled flirtatiously at him. “Your mother is a lovely woman, my Lord And your sister is quite sweet.”

“Mm-hm,” he mused, distracted.  _ Mom didn’t tell me she was inviting Katara. Why would she do that? _

As their dance came to an end, they parted and a second woman wearing a blood-red gown with gauzy sleeves approached them. Her hair was adorned with a gold headband studded with rubies, and a gold necklace lay against her collarbone. Mal-Chin was in tow, a prideful smile on his face. 

“Lady Kemeko, your Grace,” Mal-Chin introduced them with a flourishing bow.

The woman curtsied. “My lord.” She offered her hand.

Zuko took it and kissed it lightly. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to dance, my lady?”

“Thank you, my lord,” Kemeko purred. 

She glared daggers at Akemi when she thought Zuko couldn’t see, who returned the gaze.  _ No love lost there,  _ Zuko mused. He led Kemeko onto the dance floor. She was taller than Akemi. The top of her head came up to the end of his nose. Her waist beneath his hand was toned. 

“So I hear you know my father, Admiral Jee.” Kemeko did not frame it as a question.

“Yes, I do. Though he’s never mentioned you,” Zuko said, eyeing her curiously. He avoided bringing up exactly  _ how _ he knew her father. “I’m surprised we never met.”

“I grew up in the Shimashima colony. I attended an all-girls academy there,” Kemeko explained. “Though it’s an honor to meet his lordship now.”

Zuko nodded, not really paying attention to her. He was still wondering where Katara was. And then he was wondering why he cared so much. He hadn’t been able to get her off of his mind all day. It was distracting him.

“You’re a wonderful dancer,” Kemeko complimented him.

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself,” Zuko said with a half-hearted smile. His heart wasn’t in this.

She blushed and batted her eyelashes up at him. “Thank you, my lord.” She smiled coyly before adding, “Though my idea of a good time usually involves a sword in my hand.”

That was surprising. Zuko’s eyebrow quirked. Now she had his attention. “Oh? What is your weapon of choice?”

“The katana.” The coy smile was back. “When most little girls wanted to play with dolls and have tea parties, I wanted to have sword fights. There is something that is just so...satisfying with a blade in your hand.” 

He couldn't agree more.

Zuko and Kemeko twirled on the dancefloor and at that moment, he caught sight of the waterbender occupying his thoughts. His step faltered and Kemeko nearly stepped on his toes, but at the last moment she caught herself. She followed his gaze and when she saw what had captured his attention, she glowered.

Zuko realized he wouldn’t have recognized Katara even if she had been in the ballroom when he’d first arrived: she was wearing Fire Nation red, a beautiful silk dress with golden dragons and fire lilies embroidered into the gown . Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, a topknot traditional of his homeland balanced on the top of her head. She still had her hair loops, and her mother’s necklace was prominent against her slender throat.  _ I forgot how great she looks in red _ .

“Excuse me,” Zuko said to his dance partner, and promptly left her on the floor.  _ Chivalry be damned _ , he thought.

He wove through the dancers and made his way to Katara, who had hesitated in the doorway. She looked overwhelmed by the crowd and the formal atmosphere. Her hands were twisting her fingers into knots at her waist as she sought out her friends. She hadn’t yet spotted him, either.

“Katara, would you like to dance?” he asked, offering a hand. 

She startled as she turned and spotted him. “Zuko! You startled me.” She laughed and eyed the proffered hand before placing her own in it. “I didn’t know you could dance.”

“Of course I can dance. I’m royalty,” Zuko said huffily. “I had to learn the steps just like everyone else did.” He leaned in close so only she could hear, a sheepish smile on his face. “And I’m sorry to ask you this, but for tonight could you please address me with my title?”

Her eyes widened. Of course! How could she forget? Zuko may have been her friend first, but he was still Fire Lord and they were in  _ his _ palace.  _ How embarrassing. _ “Of course! I’m sorry. I didn’t think—”

His wide smile cut off her rambling. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Things are definitely different in the South Pole. There’s no social class at all,” Katara commented drily. “I’ll give you this dance, Fire Lord, but you have to promise you won’t get mad if I step on your toes.”

Suspecting they were being watched, he brought her hand toward his face and held his lips just above her knuckles. His eyes met hers and he smiled crookedly. “I think you’ll do just fine.” 

With that he brushed his lips across the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. The touch was electric; his gaze intense. Katara couldn’t help but blush. Zuko smiled at her, and thought the crimson flush of her cheeks complimented her outfit perfectly.

She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and he led her into the crowd. Heads turned but he blocked them out. Zuko placed one hand on her slender waist, the other still holding hers. She settled her other hand lightly on his shoulder, leaving a generous amount of space between them.

Zuko eyed her briefly. “That’s a nice dress, Katara. You really look like a princess now.”

Her blush deepened and she dropped her gaze.  _ There he goes with my title again. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that. _ “Thank you, my Lord.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. Something about the way she called him Lord sent a flutter through him. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked it. Zuko wanted to ask her about his mother inviting her to tea, but he wanted it to come up organically. He wondered if she would mention it. “And I also wanted to say thanks for your help at the summit today.”

“Really? I thought if anything I almost ruined it.” She let out a sharp laugh. “Aang is really the hero of the day,” Katara said humbly. “General How was ready to walk out.”

“I think you gave King Kuei the push he needed to speak up for himself,” Zuko replied. “Aang might’ve helped it along, but it wouldn’t have gone the way it did if you hadn’t spoken out.” He gave her a wry smile. “Besides, it was nice to see General How get put in his place.”

All around them eyes had turned to watch the Fire Lord and the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe dance together. There was no mistaking that the two of them were enjoying themselves—the Fire Lord’s rare smile was telling. Neither of them noticed Alasie watching them with reproachful eyes from where she stood with Chief Hakoda and the other members of the Southern Water Tribe. Nor did they see the Avatar observing them from where he stood amongst his friends.

She laughed. “Things are still tense between the two of you, I see.”

“I don’t think they will never  _ not  _ be. The Yu Dao conflict was...well, you know. You were there.” He looked away. “It’s definitely one of the darker moments in my tenure as Fire Lord.” 

She peered up at him. “We all make mistakes,” she said gently. “But in the end you were right. If How can’t see that, that’s not on you.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up a little bit. “Thanks, Katara. That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. She smirked at him. “I’m not gonna lie though: for a minute I thought you were going to miss the summit all together. Did you wake up with a hangover?”

He grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I had a bit of one. But that wasn’t what kept me. My mother came to see me.” Zuko watched her expression carefully, but she gave nothing away.

“Oh?” Katara quipped, intrigued. “And what did she want?”

He sighed exhaustively. “I guess my court has taken it upon themselves to play matchmaker. Three noble ladies are here to meet me,” Zuko drawled. He was still watching her closely. “I was actually dancing with one of them when you came in.”

“And what do you think of her?” Katara inquired. Her face was stoic.

He shrugged. “She’s beautiful, and well-mannered, but I don’t think we’re a good pair,” Zuko replied. “I have yet to meet the third one, but I thought I’d ask visiting royalty to a dance first.” As he smiled down at her and turned her in time to the music he unconsciously drew her closer to him. For the first time in a long while, Zuko was actually enjoying himself. 

Now with only breathing room between them, she suddenly found it hard to look him in the eye.  _ What is he trying to do?  _ “I’m really not much for royalty,” Katara said humbly. “I’m barely more than a...peasant, I guess.”

Zuko looked away with his tongue in his cheek and nodded his head. “That’s cold, Katara,” Zuko teased.  _ What is she playing at? _

She grinned. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist,  _ your Grace _ .”

“Well, for a  _ peasant _ , you dance like you were born in high society. You haven’t stepped on my feet once.” To make a point, a slippered foot found his toes. Zuko squinted at her. “Very funny.”

Katara laughed. She was surprised to find she was enjoying this—perhaps a little  _ too _ much. But when was the last time she had a good time? She couldn’t remember, and decided not to let it bother her.

He removed his hand from her waist and guided her through a twirl. When she came back to him, her hand landed lightly on his chest. The blush flooded her cheeks again and she slid it back into place on his shoulder.

Zuko cleared his throat as he felt a blush creep up his neck. “I also wanted to apologize for last night. That was…” He trailed off, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Katara smirked. “It’s okay. But I’ll never let you live it down.”

“That’s fair.”

The song came to an end and they stopped dancing. For a moment his hand lingered on her waist and hers remained on his shoulder. Their gazes were locked. Crimson bloomed in her cheeks. Too soon, she pulled back, her hands falling to her sides. Zuko stepped away, suddenly feeling awkward. 

“I should probably go find Aang,” Katara said, a tad breathlessly. “I’ll see you later, Fire Lord.” At the last moment she remembered her manners and offered him a short curtsy.

Before he could say anything, she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Katara stopped at a table filled with drinks. She grabbed the nearest one at hand and downed it before realizing it was fire spirits. She coughed on the burning taste of alcohol and set the cup down, eyes streaming.  _ That’s strong stuff _ , she thought. 

She braced herself against the table, commanding her beating heart to slow down.  _ What was  _ that _? That was...more than a dance. Or a different kind of dance, at least. _ It reminded Katara of Princess Ursa and the noble girls at tea that afternoon. They were saying one thing, but really meaning another. Had he been trying to see if Katara was jealous? 

“Hey Katara, there you are!” 

She turned and saw her friends coming toward her. The others seemed happy to see her, but Aang had a stormy expression on his face. Katara plastered on a smile she didn’t quite feel, and met them halfway.

“We were getting worried that you’d gotten lost,” Suki teased.

“I managed,” Katara said brightly. “This is a nice party, huh?”

“You mean it was a nice dance with Zuko?” Toph deadpanned.

Katara flushed. “He asked me to dance. I can’t exactly tell the Fire Lord no in front of all of his guests.”

“I agree with Katara. The food is  _ delicious _ ,” Sokka, oblivious, said. He was munching on a pastry. “I’m gonna convince Dad to bring home one of his cooks. These guys know how to make a meal!”

“Of course you’re thinking about your stomach,” Suki said, rolling her eyes. But she smiled at him good-naturedly as she slid an arm around him. “Maybe if I can pry you away from the buffet long enough we might even get a dance in.”

“Don’t be silly! Of course we’ll dance. It’ll make room in my stomach for more!” Sokka favored her with a goofy grin. “And how can I resist dancing with the prettiest girl in the room?”

“Sorry, Snoozles, but I don’t dance,” Toph quipped.

“Katara, can I talk to you?” Aang asked her suddenly. His grey eyes were turbulent. 

A stab of anxiety pierced her gut. Katara cleared her throat “Sure, Aang.”

The Avatar walked away, heading for the door. Katara looked at her friends for comfort, but Suki and Sokka had disappeared, leaving just Toph.

“Be careful, Katara,” Toph said forebodingly. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Katara frowned. “What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

Toph’s sightless eyes stared at Katara. She pointed an accusing finger at her. “You know what I mean, Sugar Queen. I might be blind, but I’m not  _ blind _ . You better go after Aang.”

Shaken, Katara followed Aang out into the corridor.

Aang was standing beneath a tapestry that showed two entwined dragons above a bursting volcano. The dark tapestry clashed with his familiar orange and yellow monk’s garb. His arms were crossed and his shoulders were set tensely. Katara approached him cautiously, nausea rolling through her. She wasn’t sure if it was the fire spirits or something else.

She wiped the sweat from her palms on the skirt of her qipao and tried to sound casual. “What’s up, Aang?”

“I think I should be asking  _ you _ that, Katara. Ever since we’ve been in the Fire Nation, you’ve been acting weird. What’s up with  _ you _ ?” He turned on her, his eyes steely and mad. 

She blanched. “I don’t know what you mean, Aang.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” he exclaimed. Aang gestured back toward the ball room. “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me since we got here. Heck, probably even before that! You don’t talk to me about anything anymore, Katara, and I don’t know why.” He sighed heavily. “Something’s changed, but I don’t know what it is. I just want to know what’s happening.” Dejected, he leaned against the wall. 

“That’s not true, Aang,” Katara said, knowing she was lying.  _ I’m not ready to have this conversation with him. I’m not _ . “I’ve just been busy, okay? I had the summit and then the tea party...I’m sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

Aang snorted. “And then you show up to this stupid ball in that dress, and the first person you dance with is  _ Zuko _ when it should’ve been me.”

_ He’s jealous _ , Katara realized. “It’s not like that, Aang,” Katara said, trying to placate him. “Zuko asked  _ me _ to dance, not the other way around.”

“And I wonder why he did that?” Aang sneered sarcastically. He cast her an accusing glare.

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Katara demanded to know as she planted her hands on her hips, her anger mounting. Her will to diffuse the situation dissipated.

Aang’s hands balled into fists. “I don’t know! Why don’t you tell me?”

“I don’t have time for this.” Katara shook her head and turned from him.

“You’re just going to walk away?” Aang was incredulous.

She wheeled back on him, her anger bubbling over. “What else am I supposed to do, Aang? All we ever do is fight anymore! And if we’re not fighting, we’re just avoiding the big fat elephant tiger in the room. You can keep pretending like things are fine, but we  _ both _ know they’re not.”

“I’m not pretending about anything!  _ You’re _ the one who won’t talk to me,” Aang shot back hotly. 

It was as if a dam had broken within her, and the words poured freely from her mouth. “I’m not happy, Aang! I feel like our whole relationship, our whole  _ life _ , is about you! And it always has been. My feelings, my wants, my needs have never even been considered. We just do what you have to do or want to do. You say you love me, but you’ve got a funny way of showing it!” Katara stood, chest heaving. She glared at him,  _ daring _ him to contradict her.

But instead he just looked sad and defeated. That only made her angrier. She didn’t want an apology. She wanted him to admit it. “Katara, I  _ do _ love you,” Aang said, his voice small. “But I have duties to my past. My people.”

“And we always come back to this.” She threw her hands up in the air with an incredulous laugh that warped into a sob. Katara looked at him and shook her head. “I can’t do this anymore, Aang.”

Aang’s eyes widened. Hurt flashed across his face. “Katara, what are you saying?”

Katara took a shaky breath. “I’m saying...that I can’t be with you anymore, Aang. I need...I need to figure things out for myself. I need to figure out who  _ I _ am. I….it’s over. I’m sorry.”

Katara turned from him and stormed away. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and they made her even angrier. She didn’t look back to see if Aang had followed her. She didn’t need to. She knew he wouldn’t. Aang had never dealt with confrontation well.  _ He’ll go off somewhere to meditate, to seek divine wisdom on how to deal with his problems—or not deal with them. _

Her heart was broken, and yet she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and that only confused her more.

* * *

The Princess of the Southern Water Tribe stalked through the empty halls of the Royal Palace. Inside, her emotions were a confusing maelstrom. Things had finally come to a head with Aang. Where it would go from here, she didn’t know. She had broken up with him. And while Katara felt profound loss and sadness, she also felt a sense of relief. She had spoken her mind honestly, more than she had done in a long time. Katara had always watched what she said carefully. She didn’t want to hurt him, to offend him. Aang took it all too personally.  _ He still has a lot of growing up to do. _

Somehow she found herself out in Princess Ursa’s garden again. This time Katara strode past the railing and went directly to the pond. She threw herself to the ground by the waterside and drew her knees to her chest, finally giving herself into her tears. Hiccuping sobs left her; she muffled the sound against her arms. Katara cried out years of anger, frustration, loneliness, and sadness beside the still pond beneath the light of the nearly-full moon.

As her emotions were released, Katara began to feel something else, something that had been buried deep inside of her. She thought of Zuko. She remembered gazing into golden eyes and feeling like he was able to truly see her. And no matter how much she wanted to deny it, there was a sense of longing there, nearly as powerful as the moon’s pull on her. She wasn’t sure what it meant, but the feeling was there nonetheless. 

Spent, Katara leaned back against the trunk of the great cherry blossom tree and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Katara turned her eyes up to the moon. “Oh Yue, what am I supposed to do? I feel so, so lost.”

The moon didn’t answer.

* * *

_ She saw the children sitting beside the water. She could hear their muffled laughter, a high-pitched and innocent sound that was sweeter than anything she had ever heard before. Katara walked toward them. She wanted to see their faces. She  _ needed _ to see their faces.  _

_ Katara looked around, hoping to see where she was, but her surroundings were bathed in silver fog, obscuring her vision. All she could see were the children, and the pond. But on a breeze she didn’t feel she could smell cherry blossoms. _

_ “Hey, can you hear me?” she called out to the kids. The laughter twinkled in the air but the kids didn’t respond to her. _

_ She moved closer to them, but the closer she got, the less…there they seemed to be. Their forms evaporated like steam until they were gone, only the sound of their joy echoing in the air. Katara fell to her knees by the pond. When she looked at the water, she saw Tui and La locked in their eternal dance of push and pull. _

_ “What am I supposed to do?” Katara asked the spirits of the moon and ocean. “I’m so lost.” _

_ “You’ve got to go.” _

_ Katara turned, and found herself staring into violet eyes. “Who are you?” _

_ “It’s time.” The eyes belonged to the most beautiful woman Katara had ever seen. A black cat sat perched on her shoulders. A sword was at her waist. “You must protect him, no matter the cost.” _

_ “Who?” Katara demanded to know. “Who do I need to protect?” _

_ The girl waved her hand, and suddenly the children were there again. Katara still couldn’t see their faces. “The Spirits call out in dreams, Katara. A foretelling of destiny untold. You hold your future in your hands; you just have to take hold.” _

_ “I don’t understand what that means.” _

_ “You will, I promise,” the woman said. “You’ve got to go, Katara. You’ve got to go.” _

* * *

Katara opened her eyes, disoriented and confused. The moon smiled down at her and it took her a moment to get her bearings. She had fallen asleep in the garden, leaning against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. Something tugged at her memory, but she couldn’t recall it. All she could focus on from her dream were those intense violet eyes.  _ Who was she?  _

She had no way of knowing how long she had been asleep. She realized that at some point her foot had slipped into the pond water. Katara took off her soggy slipper and bended the water from it. 

“Hopefully I didn’t ruin it,” she muttered to herself. 

Katara knew she should go inside and find Aang, or at least find her friends. Now that the anger had subsided, she was feeling guilty.  _ No! Why should I feel guilty? Everything I said to him was true.  _

She assumed the party was still going, and Aang must have told the others something had happened or else they would have come looking for her by now. But for some reason she stayed at the pond’s edge, feeling tethered there. 

She gazed into the dark water, almost expecting to see Tui and La. Of course they were at the Spirit Oasis, and the only thing she saw was her own reflection mirror in the black, glass-like surface. A single petal fell from the tree above. The pale pink blossom landed on the water and caused the reflection to ripple. Katara watched her face contort. Soon it began to change.

Katara gasped as the spirit of the moon’s form replaced her own. “Yue!” 

“Hello, Katara, it’s good to see you,” she said. Her voice sounded far away. 

“Yue, I don’t know what to do. I feel so lost and confused and—”

“Don’t worry, Katara. It will all be clear very soon. I promise you. But right now you need to go inside,” Yue told her softly.

“Why?”

“Someone is waiting for you. This can not wait. It is of the utmost importance,” Yue said. “Go now, Katara. We will meet again soon.”

The moon spirit faded away and the pond was still and black again. Katara sat for a moment, staring at where Yue had been just seconds ago.  _ Am I still dreaming? _

Katara climbed to her feet, kicking off her other slipper. She padded across the dewy grass and back toward the royal palace. She headed back for the ballroom, wondering if Aang was still there. But she found she didn’t really care if he was or not. Something else was driving her forward, something she couldn’t explain.  _ I have to be dreaming. _

“Katara, there you are!” His husky voice cut into her thoughts. Katara looked up into familiar golden eyes. 

“Zuko,” Katara said. She didn’t know why she felt so relieved that he had been the one to find her. “What are you doing out here?”

“I’ve been looking for you. You disappeared,” he answered. He took in her appearance. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.” She cleared her throat. “I’m fine. Have you seen Aang?”

Zuko shook his head. “No. No one’s seen him since you guys left the party. Did you guys have a fight?”

“Yeah, we did.” Katara looked down at her bare feet. She wasn’t ready to tell him--or anyone--the truth. She needed more time to wrap her head around it herself. “It was a pretty bad one.”

His expression softened. “Come on. Let’s get you to your room. You look dead on your feet.”

She stifled a yawn. Suddenly she felt as if she were made of lead. The toil of her emotions and dreams pressed heavily on her and Katara felt like she might collapse under their weight. Zuko seemed to sense her weakness because he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned to guide her into the palace.

“I was hoping I would find the two of you here,” a gravelly voice spoke through the darkness.

Katara and Zuko both turned, and found themselves face to face with the Dragon of the West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter! I loved writing it because I'm a huge sucker for chivalry and all that jazz. That cliff-hanger though, huh? Well, I'll be uploading 3 chapters every Saturday, so stay tuned!


	9. Chapter Eight: Under the Cover of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh reveals to the gAang that a prophecy proclaims that the Balance is in danger, and it's up to them to save the world...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day late. The website went kaput on me last night and I couldn't get it updated.

Zuko was the first to recover. “Uncle!”

“It is good to see you, nephew. I only wish it were under better circumstances,” Iroh said somberly. He approached them, stepping into the light of the moon. He wore the blue and silver robes of the Order of the White Lotus.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on, Uncle?” Zuko demanded to know. His arm unconsciously tightened around Katara protectively.

Iroh looked between the two of them. “We must talk, the three of us, and we must do so quickly. Come with me.” Without another word, Iroh walked past them and headed out into the garden again, the white lotus embroidering on the broad collar of his robes shimmering under the light of the moon.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Katara said quietly.

Zuko nodded in agreement. Together they followed Iroh. The Grandmaster of the White Lotus had stopped beneath the cherry blossom. His eyes were turned up toward the moon. He didn’t look at them as they came to a stop at the pond’s edge.

“Uncle, what’s the matter? What’s going on?” Zuko inquired. His arm fell from Katara’s shoulders as he stared impatiently at his uncle.

“And why are you wearing your White Lotus robes?” Katara asked. A sinking feeling blossomed in her gut, and she couldn’t shake the idea that Iroh’s unexpected visit had something to do with her dreams.

“I do not feel like I have adequately explained to you what the Order of the White Lotus truly is, Zuko, and for that I am sorry. I thought I would have more time but...I was wrong.” Iroh turned his face from the moon with a heavy sigh. “And for that I’m sorry too. I expected to have more time to prepare you for this moment.” He met Katara’s prying gaze. “And Katara, Master Pakku is also regretful that he was not able to prepare  _ you _ for this moment as well.”

“Master Pakku? I don’t understand.” Katara frowned.

“I must be brief, but I will explain as much as I can,” Iroh said. He looked at them. “The Order of the White Lotus is more than a bunch of old men who play Pai Sho. We are a very ancient order, with a very clear purpose: we are the watchers of the world. Augurs, to be precise. Just as it is the Avatar’s duty to keep the balance, it is  _ our  _ duty to watch over it, to see danger before it is here.” He folded his hands into the wide sleeves of his robes. “In the old days, we helped train and prepare the Avatar for their duties. Those days have passed, and regretfully, we didn’t resume them once Aang had emerged. But there was no time then with the world so divided from the war.

“Many years ago, before my time as a Grandmaster, a prophecy was foretold by one of the Oracles of Destiny to my predecessors, one that proclaimed the balance of the world would be thrown into chaos,” Iroh continued. “The old Grandmasters had believed that time would be one hundred years ago, and while, in a sense they weren’t wrong, they also were not right. The prophecy ties Sozin’s Comet in with the imbalance. A century ago, the war began. And five years ago, Ozai nearly burned the world to the ground.”

“If it wasn’t for Aang, he would have,” Zuko said darkly.

“That’s right, nephew. And we had hoped...well, it doesn’t matter what we had hoped. We were wrong. The prophecy, it turns out, speaks of now.”

“What’s going to happen?” Katara asked. She was frowning deeply, the evening’s events forgotten. “What does this prophecy say? And what does it have to do with me and Zuko?”

Iroh sighed heavily. He locked eyes with Zuko. “Do you know how the Avatar came into existence, Zuko?”

“No,” the Fire Lord said. “I just know he’s been around for a long time.”

“That’s right, nephew. The Avatar,” Iroh began. “was formed when Wan permanently fused with Raava during a Harmonic Convergence thousands of years ago. As you know, the Avatar is supposed to keep the peace in the world. Most people do not know, but there is a counterpart to the Avatar: The Conduit.”

“The Conduit?” Katara repeated, intrigued in spite of herself. 

Iroh nodded. “Think of the Avatar and the Conduit as Yin and Yang: opposites. The Conduit was allegedly created by two evil spirits, Vaatu and Nianzu, sometime after Wan and Raava became the Avatar. The dark forces of the Spirit World wanted their own powerful weapon against the forces for good.”

“So the Conduit is the opposite of the Avatar?” Katara realized.

“Yes. The legend says that the Conduit has the power to bend the wills of the spirits to his whims. He wields the Old Magic, that which has not existed freely in this world since before man lived on the Lion Turtles, similar to how the Avatar is able to go into the Avatar State. He is able to bend all four elements as the Avatar does, too.”

Zuko frowned, troubled. “What does this have to do with anything going on right now, Uncle? Things are going well. The world is at peace. The balance has been restored.”

“Are you not listening to me, Zuko? The balance is in  _ danger _ ,” Iroh said forcefully. “We don’t have much time. You must listen to what I say, and listen hard. As we speak this very moment, events are being set in motion that will determine the fate of the world. It is time to act.”

“What do you need us to do?” Katara asked, her resolve steady. She straightened up, feeling strengthened. The moon’s light embraced her. “Whatever the Order of the White Lotus needs, I’ll do it.”

“As will I,” Zuko said determinedly.

Iroh looked back and forth between the two of them. His face was cast in shadow and it was impossible to gauge his expression. “Good. Because the world needs the two of you now more than it ever has. I’m going to ask you to take on a dangerous task, but you  _ must _ take it on. I fear the world will perish if you don’t.”

“We already said we would do it,” Zuko said.

Iroh nodded. “The two of you need to go on a journey to find the Conduit,” Iroh told them. “You must find them before the Autumn Equinox. By then it will be too late.”

“How?” Katara wanted to know. “Where do we start?”

Iroh stroked his beard. “That much, I do not know. No one has seen the Conduit for centuries. They have been gone for so long that their existence has faded from memory. They are revered as more of a legend than truth.”

“That’s helpful,” Zuko muttered. “We’ve got a little more than three months to find this person, and you have no idea where they are?”

“I would suggest starting at the air temples, nephew,” Iroh said thoughtfully. “The monks were dedicated record keepers. If anyone would know where the Conduit might be found, or even their identity, that would be the best place to start.”

“But we’ve  _ been _ to all the air temples, Uncle. I don’t remember finding any records. The Fire Nation probably burned them all,” Zuko pointed out. “Even  _ if  _ some of the records survived the attacks against the Air Nomads, that was over a hundred years ago! It would be a miracle if anything was left.”

“But when we were there, we weren’t looking for records, were we?” Iroh quipped.

“We still have to try, Zuko,” Katara stated determinedly. “We were at the Western Air Temple for weeks and we never really explored the place. There’s a good possibility we missed something.” She looked up at him. “There could be secret rooms that the Fire Nation didn’t touch.”

Zuko frowned, unconvinced, at Katara. “I hope you’re right. I know  _ I _ didn’t find anything either of the times I was there. But we were a little occupied at the time, weren’t we?” He turned back to Iroh. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning, then.”

“No, you must go now,” Iroh said urgently. Their eyes widened in shock. “I’ve arranged passage on a Fire Navy ship for you. It is waiting in the bay. You will go under the cover of night. We don’t have time to waste, and I don’t want you drawing attention to yourselves if you can help it. It is best that no one knows what you’re doing. Do you understand?”

“But Sokka, Aang—they’ll be worried about me,” Katara argued. She thought of Aang’s hurt face and winced. “And we can’t very well go like this. We don’t have any supplies or anything. This dress isn’t exactly practical for a long journey.”

“And I can’t leave my duties unexpectedly—it will be the perfect opportunity for treachery to come knocking!” Zuko protested.

Iroh held his hands up. “Katara, do not worry about your friends. I will handle them. As for supplies, you will find that I have adequately prepared supplies for the two of you for this.” He looked at his nephew. “And Zuko, I have already spoken to your mother. She will assume temporary leadership in your place until you return. We have already had it drafted up. All we need is your seal.”

“Then you have it,” Zuko said. 

“Come with me, then.” 

Katara peered up at Zuko. “But wouldn’t it look... _ suspicious _ , if all of a sudden I disappeared at the same time the Fire Lord did? What might people think?”

Zuko looked down at her with a half-smile on his lips and an unreadable expression in his eyes. “It doesn’t bother me.”

Katara scoffed and rolled her eyes, hitting him lightly in the chest. “Oh, whatever!” They couldn’t help but laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Katara and Zuko followed Iroh into the Royal Palace, away from the ball and any lingering servants. Zuko was surprised to find them outside of his study. He unlocked the door with a key he produced from his shirtsleeve and took Iroh and Katara inside. Iroh produced a scroll from his wide sleeve.

He handed it to Zuko. “Sign this,” Iroh commanded.

Zuko dipped a brush in ink and held it over the parchment, his eyes frozen on the words. He never would have imagined he would be signing his executive duties over to anyone, ever, even if it was his mother. Uncertainty swelled in his belly, but he forced the feeling away as he signed his name and stamped the document with his seal.

“There. I am officially,  _ temporarily,  _ no longer Fire Lord.” He removed the pin on his headpiece and set it on the desk with finality. He felt a little hollow, but mostly he felt... _ free _ ? His hair fell loosely to his shoulders.

“I know I am asking a lot of both of you, but if it wasn’t necessary I wouldn’t be here,” Iroh said.

“We know,” Zuko told him sincerely.

The Grandmaster removed a small, round object from his sleeve and offered it to Zuko. “Do you know how to contact members of the Order, don’t you?”

Zuko looked at the object in the palm of his hand. It was a White Lotus tile. “Yes.”

“Good. Go now,” Iroh said. He bowed to them. “May the spirits watch over you.”

* * *

“I know a way to get down to the ship without being seen,” Zuko said, and without waiting for a response he grabbed Katara by the hand and pulled her into a dim corridor. They had left Iroh in the study and gone down an unfamiliar path.

“Where are we going?”

“There are hidden passages throughout the palace. They’re a safeguard in case the palace was ever attacked, so the royal family could be protected,” Zuko answered.

“Sort of like your dad’s hidden bunker on the Day of Black Sun.”

“Exactly like that. There’s passages that go to hidden bunkers beneath the palace, and others that lead to escape points, like the bay. It’ll spit us out close enough to the Gates of Azulon that no one should see us.”

“It sounds like you’ve done this before, Fire Lord.”

He flashed her a mischievous smirk. “Maybe I have, Princess.”

Zuko pulled her through empty hallways in the labyrinthian palace. Katara didn’t find it necessary for him to hold her hand when she was perfectly capable of following him, but she didn’t mind as much as she thought she should have. His hand was large and warm and gloved hers. No, she really didn’t mind at all.

Soon he stopped beside a large tapestry with a landscape of a Fire Nation village on it. He pulled it aside and exposed a small notch in the wall. He placed his palm over it and sent a blast of fire through it. A hidden doorway opened up and Zuko gestured Katara into it.

The new passage was only wide enough to fit through it single-file, and the ceiling was low enough that Zuko had to stoop his shoulders. Unlit sconces hung from the wall, and with the flick of his wrist Zuko illuminated the way. The corridor was filled with corners and zig-zags as it wove through the architecture of the Royal Palace. They walked for what might have been forever before Zuko suddenly stopped, his hand having found another notch.

He looked over his shoulder at Katara and held a finger up to his lips. She nodded and he opened the door.

A warm breeze smelling of the sea blew through the corridor. Katara closed her eyes and inhaled a breath of ocean air. It calmed her, as it always did. 

Zuko stepped out into the night with Katara on his heels. The secret passage had put them on a narrow ledge between two battlements, hidden by shadow. Down below, a small Fire Navy ship akin to the one Zuko had spent two years on was waiting for them in the bay.

“How do we get down there?” Katara whispered. 

“In an emergency event, there are rope ladders there in the battlements,” Zuko replied, pointing to them. “But we can’t risk being spotted by my guards so we’ll have to climb down.” Zuko knew there were plenty of notches in the cliff face to use as holds; he had found them all when he had slipped out of the palace, unseen, on numerous occasions. Every now and then, he had just needed to get  _ away _ . The ocean had always seemed like a good place to go.

Katara looked warily down the sheer cliff face. It was cast into darkness; the moon’s gentle glow was not facing it.

“Trust me,” Zuko said.

“I do, but this dress wasn’t made for climbing.” She looked unhappy. “I wish we could have  _ at least _ changed into something more practical.”

Zuko eyed her outfit. Her slippers and stiff skirts were not optimal for the task ahead, but he didn’t see an alternative aside from her stripping down to her wrappings. Not that he’d complain if she did, but she might have something to say about that. 

“We’ll have to make it work. There’s no other way.” With that, Zuko dropped over the cliff’s edge, only his fingertips visible. He peered over the ledge at her. “Come on.”

Zuko searched the darkness for holds, relying on his sense of touch alone. He looked up and saw Katara swing her legs over the edge, her toes seeking a place to land. He grabbed her ankle and guided it to one of the holds he had just used. She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded gratefully. 

Zuko carefully maneuvered them down the cliffside. He would find purchase and then guide Katara to them. They were moving along at a steady pace, and it wouldn’t take long before they were near the ship.

The ship was anchored in the shadow of the cliff. Zuko was confident he would be able to jump directly onto the deck. He hoped Katara wouldn’t be afraid; he would catch her if he had to.  _ She won’t be afraid, _ Zuko thought. 

They were nearly there: another twenty feet and Zuko would be able to make the jump. He took Katara’s slender ankle in his hand and brought it to his last handhold. She applied her weight and came down further. Beneath her hand the hold crumbled and rained chunks of dirt onto Zuko’s head.

With a quiet gasp Katara lost her grip on the cliff. Her arms windmilled for a moment before gravity kicked in. Katara fell off to the side, perhaps by chance or perhaps as a last minute decision to avoid falling on him and taking them both down to the bay. Zuko’s arm snaked out, catching her around the waist. His fingers felt the sharp edges of the rocky outcrop bite into his flesh as his arm screamed in protest at the sudden added weight. He struggled to maintain his hold on the cliff.

Zuko brought Katara close to him, his arm wrapped securely around her. Her terrified eyes met his in the dark.  _ I can’t believe she didn’t scream. _

“Thank you,” she breathed. He nodded in response. 

He shifted, guiding her hands to safe holds until she was between him and the rocky cliff. Her hands and feet found secure outcroppings and for a moment she leaned her head against the cliff, breathing deeply.

“Are you good?” he asked.

She was still a little breathless. “Yeah, I’m fine now.” She looked back at him. “Maybe don’t guide me to a weak spot next time.”

He started to descend again, a grin crossing his face at her sarcastic remark. “Where would be the fun in that? Saving damsels in distress is my favorite pass-time,” he snickered.

She shot him a look he could barely see. “Ha-ha, Zuko.”

“We’re almost there,” he whispered. “Just a little further until I can jump down to the deck. Then you jump. I’ll catch you, okay?”

“I think I’ve got a better way,” Katara replied as she followed him. “You’ll just have to hold onto me for a minute.”

He arched his eyebrow but didn’t question it. They closed the remaining distance. Zuko looked down at the deck to gauge the distance.

“More,” Katara told him. “I want to be aligned with the ship.”

When they were where she judged they needed to be, Katara maneuvered until she hung from the cliff beside him.

“Hold on to me. I’m going to bend a bridge to the ship.”

She leaned closer to him and Zuko secured his arm around her waist, ignoring the protest in his arm again. Once she was sure he wouldn’t drop her, Katara let go of the cliff as she twisted her torso, trusting him entirely as she turned to face the sea. Katara brought her arms up. The water obeyed and a wave rose up. She pushed her arms outward, toward the ship, exhaling at the same time. The wave stretched for the deck of the ship, turning into a shelf of ice as it did. 

Katara returned her grip to the cliff and glanced at him. “Okay, we’re good now,” she said.

Zuko jumped down, landing carefully. The ice was slick beneath his boots. He moved back and watched as she gracefully leaped down, hair flying out behind her. Together they crossed over onto the Fire Navy ship. Katara turned back to the ice shelf and brought her arms up once more. The ice melted into water, and she let it fall back to the sea with a gentle plop. She turned back to Zuko, a satisfied grin on her face.

“We made it,” she said, a hint of disbelief coloring her tone.

“Fire Lord Zuko, Princess Katara, I’m glad to see you’ve arrived safely.” They turned to see a Fire Navy man bowing to them. When he straightened, Zuko recognized Admiral Jee, the same man who had captained his own vessel during his banishment, whom he had promoted to the rank of admiral four years before after the Yu Dao conflict had settled.

Zuko bowed to him. “Admiral Jee, it’s good to see you again. Thank you for agreeing to take Katara and I on our...journey.”

“It’s my honor, my lord,” Jee said. “Your uncle reached out to me personally and asked that I be ready for your arrival.” He looked at Katara and bowed again. “It’s an honor to meet you, Princess.”

“Thank you,” Katara murmured.

“We’ll be casting off now, if you’re ready, Fire Lord,” Jee said. “Your uncle’s orders were to depart as soon as you and the water tribe princess were safely aboard.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Jee nodded. He turned and gestured to the helmsman above them. Below them the deck shuddered as the engine came to life. “I’ll show you to your quarters, then,” said the admiral. He turned on his heel and headed into the ship.

Zuko and Katara followed him. A wave of nostalgia had come over him; Zuko had spent two years at sea in a ship almost exactly like this one. The familiar smell of metal, oil, and brine brought memories to the forefront of his mind. Most of them weren’t pleasant and he pushed them away. Yet despite the unbidden memories and their mysterious and somber mission, Zuko felt almost buoyant. 

_ How long has it been since I’ve been away from the palace without a royal procession? Without a political purpose? It’s been  _ far _ too long. _

“Princess Katara, these are your quarters,” Jee said. He spun the hatch on the metal door and pushed it into the room to show Katara her small, dim room. “It isn’t much, but we did our best, miss.”

“I’m sure it will be sufficient. Thank you, Admiral Jee,” Katara said with a gracious smile, kind as ever. 

“Your quarters are here, my Lord,” Jee told him as he ventured to the next door down. “I hope they will suffice.” He looked at them. “Your uncle gave us supplies for you. You’ll find them in each of your rooms.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” Zuko said sincerely. “If you don’t mind, Princess Katara and I have important things to discuss now.”

Jee bowed. “Of course, sir. I’ll be in the tower if you need anything.” He disappeared further into the hallway.

Zuko nodded his head toward his quarters. “Let’s go see what my uncle has left for us.”

* * *

Aang found Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Ty Lee gathered in the apartment he was sharing with his missing girlfriend— _ ex _ -girlfriend. He winced inwardly.  _ This is bad. She really broke up with me. _

He immediately registered Katara’s absence. “You guys didn’t find her anywhere?” Aang hesitated. “Or Zuko?”

They all shook their heads. “We looked everywhere,” Suki said. “No one has seen either of them in a few hours.”

Aang looked away, anger and hurt bubbling up inside of him. He didn’t want to think the worst, but how could he not? Katara had run off and then Zuko had disappeared  _ after _ she had broken up with him. They hadn’t been seen in over two hours. He could only believe that they were together. He didn’t think he wanted to know what they could possibly be doing.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, guys. They’re just off somewhere...doing...something,” Sokka trailed off awkwardly. Suki backhanded him in the gut. He rubbed the back of his head and coughed nervously. “Sorry.”

“Gah!” Aang shouted. He threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

“What were you guys fighting about, anyway?” Sokka inquired. “Katara  _ always _ storms off when she’s mad. She’ll come back as soon as she calms down.”

“I don’t know about that, Sokka.” Aang hung his head dejectedly. “She broke up with me.”

“ _ What _ ?” Ty Lee exclaimed. “Why would she do that?”

“What happened?” Suki gasped.

“Are you serious?” Sokka was slack-jawed. And yet, he wasn’t all that surprised. He and Suki exchanged a nervous look.  _ She...actually did it.  _

Toph was the only one who said nothing. She shook her head slowly, expression blank.

“Yeah,” Aang said quietly. He ran his hand down his face wearily. He wanted to apologize to her, to beg for her forgiveness if that’s what it took. Without her, he felt empty. Like part of him was missing. 

A knock came at the door.

“I wonder who that could be?” Ty Lee mused. She was twirling her Kyoshi fan nervously in her hands and worrying her lip between her teeth. 

“Zuko?” Suki suggested with an uncertain shrug, looking at the Avatar warily. She didn’t want to be around if it was.  _ The Fire Lord versus the Avatar? No thank you. _

Toph’s face lit up in a grin. “No, I know  _ exactly  _ who that is! It’s Iroh! Let him in, Twinkle Toes!” But her elation soon fell away. Something wasn’t right.

Aang opened the door. The blind bender was right: Zuko’s uncle was waiting on the other side. His face was somber and he wore the navy robes of the Order of the White Lotus. He bowed respectfully to Aang.

“We must talk, young Avatar,” Iroh said. He looked at everyone in the room. “I have something very important to tell all of you.”

“Have you seen Katara or Zuko?” Aang asked without preamble. He stepped back to let him in.

“Yes. That is part of what I must speak with you about.”

Aang’s stomach dropped and he scowled.  _ I knew it _ . “Where are they?”

“I have sent them away on a very important mission, and now I must talk to you about the roles each of you must play, Aang,” Iroh said.

Aang’s eyes widened. He started forward. “What do you mean, you sent them away? Where?  _ Why _ ?”

“Aang, calm down. Let’s see what he has to say,” Sokka said placatingly. He stood beside Aang and put his hand on his shoulder. Despite his calm demeanor, worry was etched into his features. “What’s going on, Grandmaster?”

Iroh’s eyes closed. “I’m afraid dark times are upon us once again, my friends, and you are being called upon to defend the world. I only wish I had been able to warn you sooner.”

“What does that mean? Warn us about what?” Aang demanded to know. “Where did Zuko and Katara go?”

Iroh met the Avatar’s fervent gaze. “If you had been able to be properly trained by the monks, you would already know what I am about to tell you. But fate is cruel, so I will be your new teacher.”

Aang swallowed hard. “What are you talking about, Grandmaster?”

Iroh sighed heavily. “As you know, the very first Avatar formed when Wan permanently fused with Raava. Most people do not realize that the dark spirits created their own antithesis to what the Avatar is and what he stands for. This being is called the Conduit.”

“What does that have to do with Katara and Zuko?” Aang demanded to know. There was no heat behind his words; the fire was dying out in him. The chill of fear was trickling in.

“I have sent them to find the Conduit together,” Iroh said matter-of-factly.

“ _ What? _ ” Aang exploded, whether it was from rage or fear he didn’t know. His clothes rippled in a wind the rest of them couldn’t feel. He shrugged off Sokka’s hand and reached for his staff. “I’ve got to go after them!”

“Aang, no!” Iroh held his hand out. “You cannot interfere! Their search is crucial, and they must do it  _ on their own _ . You have your  _ own  _ part to play in this. You cannot shirk your duties to the world, not when it needs you the most.”

“Aang, you need to listen to him,” Sokka said in a low voice. “We’ll worry about Zuko and Katara later, okay?”

Resignedly, Aang’s shoulders slumped. He sank to the ground, suddenly feeling very old, and very tired. He hadn’t liked where this was going even before Iroh had started to explain it, and it just kept getting worse. “I’ve already saved the world once,” he said sadly. “Now I’ve got to save it again?”

Iroh knelt down. “Yes, young Avatar. I had hoped I was wrong, but I’m afraid I’m not. The reality is that it  _ must _ be you, Aang. I’m sorry, but no one else can do what needs to be done”

“And what is that, exactly?” Sokka wanted to know. “You haven’t been very clear about what’s going on.”

“I will explain it all to you,” Iroh promised. His gaze was piercing as he turned back to Aang. “The fate of the world once again relies on you and your friends, Aang. You must promise me that you will see this through. Once we begin, there will be no going back.”

Aang steeled himself. He forced aside his feelings about Katara, shoving them down and locking them away. The part of him that understood he had responsibilities greater than himself, the part of him that was the Avatar, the part of him that was so inexplicably air nomad told him:  _ detach. _ His brow furrowed and his jaw set determinedly. “Whatever needs to be done,” he said as his hands clenched into fists at his side. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

Katara followed Zuko into his quarters. The room was a square made with metal walls, floors, and ceilings and was identical to hers. One single, narrow porthole was placed across from the door. Oil lamps cast the room in a red glow. There were few furnishings. It wasn’t exactly homey, but Katara had expected as much. This wasn’t her first time on a Fire Navy Ship.

In the middle of the room was a traveling rucksack. Zuko knelt beside it and opened it. He pulled out a pair of black clothing. Sticking out from them were a familiar set of hilts: his dao swords. Katara’s eyes widened. She hadn’t seen those in a while. 

“Why would he give you those?” Katara asked in wonder.

Zuko removed the twin swords from their sheath. Their sharp blades glittered dangerously in the dim red light. He ran his thumb along their edge. “I don’t know,” he said thoughtfully. He resheathed them and set the swords and clothes aside. “Let’s see what else he gave me.”

There wasn’t much. There were a few extra changes of dark traveling clothes, a hefty bag of money, and water skins. Zuko ran his hand along the inside of the bag. At the bottom, he felt a tear in the inner seam. Inside of it was a folded-up piece of parchment. Zuko produced it, grinning.

“What does it say?” Katara dropped to her knees beside him, hovering close. Her brow was furrowed, creating a small line between her eyebrows. 

Zuko unfolded the paper. Iroh’s neat print was marked on the page. “It reads,  _ Nephew, I regret deeply that I did not have more time to prepare you for this journey, but I know you will succeed. Do not let fear get in your way of realizing your destiny. _ ” He turned the paper over. “That’s it? Really?”

“He’s sending us on this mission blind!” Katara growled. She jumped to her feet.

“What is this supposed to even mean!” He let his uncle’s note fall to the ground. “I thought I already  _ found _ my destiny: helping the Avatar defeat Ozai!”

“Maybe he means something else? Something new?” Katara planted her hands on her hips. “I wonder what he put in  _ my _ bag. Come on.”

She led Zuko to her room. An identical rucksack sat in the middle of the floor. Katara hurriedly tore through the items: dark clothing, money, and waterskins just like in Zuko’s bag. She searched for a hidden pocket. 

“Anything?” Zuko inquired impatiently.

“I’m looking!” Frustrated, she turned the sack inside out, but found nothing. Katara sank back onto her haunches. “I can’t believe it...there isn’t a note or anything.”

“We really are going in this blind,” Zuko muttered. He raked his hand through his hair. “How are we supposed to find this Conduit if we don’t have any leads? What if the Air Temples are a dead end? We don’t have enough time to do this without information.”

Katara chewed her lip. “I don’t know, Zuko. Maybe...hopefully the Air Temples will have some answers. And if not...maybe they’ll point us in the right direction.”

“I don’t like hinging the fate of the world on hope,” the Fire Lord growled.

The Princess of the Southern Water Tribe looked at him determinedly. “We  _ will _ do this, Zuko. We’ve saved the world before. We can do it again.”

His scowl softened and he offered her a small smile in response. Zuko had forgotten about her inspirational speeches of hope. It was then he realized he could really use that kind of optimism around the palace. That would be nice.

* * *

Pink dawn peeked over the horizon. The Dragon of the West stood on a balcony overlooking the Royal Palace and beyond it, the Capital City. All was still and quiet, but Iroh knew that things were not well. Unseen, dark things were being set into motion. He could feel the unrest in the Spirit World. Soft feet padded on the smooth stone behind him.

“How is the Avatar handling the news, my apprentice?” Iroh asked without turning.

“He’s brooding—or, as he calls it, meditating,” came the coarse reply. “He’s not happy that you sent his now ex-girlfriend off with his royal Sparkyness, but he’ll get over it.”

“I hope so, for his sake as well as the world’s.”

“He should’ve listened to the guru when he had the chance,” his apprentice said in a low voice. “If he’d let go of his earthly attachments then, he wouldn’t be struggling with this right now.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. There is no way to know for sure,” Iroh countered with a shrug. “And that is not what is most important. Aang must accept his destiny. That is what we must focus on. And now, you must accept your own.”

“And what is that?” There was a mild degree of curiosity there.

“I think you know.” Iroh looked down at his apprentice. “You have been disturbed by dreams as well.”

“Yes, and I think I’m starting to figure it out, thanks to your teachings,” his apprentice remarked thoughtfully. “But there’s still some things I’m not clear on. Well, there’s a lot of things I’m not clear on.”

“It will come clear in time, I assure you. Your training has been progressing well,” Iroh said. “Now that things have begun, there is no stopping them. I will warn you though: the dreams will only intensify from here.”

“I’m ready for it.” 

“I know you are. I only hope Aang is, as well.”

With that, Iroh turned his face to the sunrise. He could feel the warmth of the day, and felt his strength grow with the powers of the sun. His apprentice faced the sunrise as well, although she couldn’t see it. 

Toph and Iroh stood in silence, each of them thinking of their destinies and what the future held for them, and for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have officially made it to the end of Part I! I hope you guys are sticking around for the ride, because it only gets better from here!
> 
> And, as always, a special shout-out to my amazing beta and editor, LadyFaePhillips, for her contributions to this story.


	10. Part II: A Journey of Two

_ The Spirits call out in dreams; _

_ A foretelling of destiny unknown. _

_ The Sieshin Lord is awakening. _

_ The world’s salvation is blue and gold. _


	11. Chapter Nine: The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara tells Zuko she broke up with Aang, and they have a deep talk.
> 
> Then she finds him sparring, shirtless, and manages to get talked into sparring with him.

Katara turned restlessly on her futon bed. She was unable to shut her mind off. Her thoughts were fragmented as they bounced around her brain, dissipating before they ever fully formed. Anxiety, guilt, and fear coursed through her, causing a sheen of sweat to break out across her skin and her stomach to clench painfully. She tried to focus on the mission ahead of her and Zuko, and what it could mean for the world. 

But guilt always took hold of her when her mind drifted to Aang.  _ I can’t believe I broke things off with him. And then I just...left. _

Frustrated and unable to sleep, Katara kicked off her blankets and left her room, bare feet padding silently on the cold metal of the Fire Navy ship, making a left and venturing down another corridor before finding the stairs that ascended to the main deck. The smell of the sea and the light of the moon would soothe her. 

She raked her fingers through her loose hair in case she ran into anyone, but at the late hour she didn’t think she would. Katara had put on a tunic and loose pants Iroh had left for her, eager to be out of the party dress and the memories that lingered in the stitching. The new outfit was more comfortable and practical and she had hoped in vain it would help her sleep. 

She slowly opened the door to the deck, wincing as it squeaked loudly. Katara hesitated, waiting to see if anyone had heard her. The only sound she could hear was the muffled purr of the engine below deck. Satisfied that no one did, she left the door slightly ajar and made her way out onto the wide deck.

Katara walked to the railing and leaned against it. The night was cool and the stars sparkled like prized jewels, but they did not compare to the beauty of the moon. She closed her eyes, feeling its calming touch on her skin and soul. Had it truly been only a few hours ago that she had been dancing with Zuko? At the thought her heart skipped a beat. But then she thought of Aang, and what their future might hold. Would they get back together when all of this was over? Did she want that? She sighed heavily. She felt tired all the way to her bones. She only wished she could sleep. 

“Katara? What are you doing awake?”

She turned, startled. Zuko had appeared silently on the deck behind her. He had changed too, into an outfit similar to hers, and his shoulder-length hair billowed in the wind. She tried to ignore the way the black clothing hugged his chest and shoulders. 

He walked over to where she stood and rested his hand on the railing. His hair was tousled, though judging by the shadows beneath his eyes it was due to restless tossing and turning, not sleep.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she said coolly. She looked out over the open sea. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either. I don’t know if it’s excitement or nerves or having too much on my mind. Probably both.” He sighed. “But it’s not like I’ve been getting a lot of good sleep lately anyway.”

“Same here.” She hesitated, wondering how much she should divulge. But she inherently trusted him. She hadn’t told Aang about her dreams, but she felt like she could tell Zuko. “I’ve been having strange dreams.”

Zuko’s eyes widened fractionally, so small she nearly missed it. He tried to play it off casually. “About what?”

Katara growled in frustration. “That’s the thing. I don’t know  _ what _ they mean. I see Tui and La at the Spirit Oasis. I think they’re trying to tell me something but I don’t know what.” She decided not to say anything about her other dream. She wanted to figure that one out for herself.

“My uncle always said the spirits have their ways of communicating with us. Including dreams,” Zuko said thoughtfully. “Maybe that’s why you’ve been dreaming of the spirits.”

“Maybe.” She peeked at him. “Have you been having weird dreams, too?”

“Actually, yeah,” he answered. He wouldn’t look at her. “I don’t know what it means either. I keep seeing this woman, and I feel like I know her, or that I  _ should _ know her. But I don’t.”

“Maybe we’ll find answers at the Air Temple,” Katara mused hopefully. “Our dreams are probably connected to this, don’t you think?” 

Zuko nodded. “My uncle said that he and the other members of the White Lotus have been having dreams too. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

They fell into silence, watching the gentle waves. Katara thought about her dreams, but she was too tired to consider what they could mean. Her thoughts drifted to Aang again. He had looked so stunned, so hurt. Guilt nipped at the anger she still felt toward him. 

“I didn’t get to apologize to him,” Katara murmured, not realizing she was talking out loud.

“To Aang? I’m sure he’ll be okay, Katara. Given the circumstances. It’s not like you had time to go and say sorry.”

She shook her head. Her hands gripped the rails as if to hold her steady. “No, Zuko, you don’t understand. Our fight was...it was bad. I said some really hurtful things to him, and when I left him we were both so angry.” She let out a shaky breath. “I...I broke up with him. He probably thinks I hate him.”

“You did?” He sounded surprised. He swallowed. “I mean, Katara, it kind of sounded like things were heading that way, from what you told me. Wasn’t it?”

“I wanted to tell him how I felt. I didn’t want to break up with him.” She frowned. “Or maybe I did. I don’t know. I was just so confused, and upset.” She barked out a laugh and glimpsed at him from the corner of her eye. “He was jealous of you, you know.”

Zuko’s eyebrow rose. “Me? What for?”

Katara shook her head. Aang was wise beyond his years in so many ways, but he was still just eighteen years old. “Because you asked me to dance before he did.”

Zuko wasn’t sure what to say for a moment, and a pause stretched between them. Finally, he said, “You’ll figure this out, Katara. Whether you guys get back together or not, this is a good opportunity for personal growth, for  _ both _ of you. What if you guys just needed some time apart? Maybe this will open his eyes.”

“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I just can’t.” Katara sighed. “You remember the other night, when you said I’ve been spending all my time doing what he wants and not enough time doing what I want? Well, there’s more to it than that. The truth is…” She hesitated, uncertain.

“You can tell me, Katara,” he said softly. 

She inhaled a shaky breath. “The truth is that I haven’t been being honest with Aang, or myself. I wasn’t happy in Yu Dao. I haven’t been for a long time. But I pushed my feelings down and put Aang’s first. I didn’t tell him. And slowly, over time...I think I started to resent him.” Traitorous tears leaked from her eyes and she wiped them away, but more continued to fall. “Maybe not Aang himself, but I resented his duties, his responsibilities as the Avatar and the last airbender. I always felt like I came second to him. And I’m mad at myself because I  _ knew _ who he was, and what was expected of him. But it still bothers me.”

“Katara, you’re only human. I honestly don’t think there’s anything wrong with how you’re feeling,” Zuko said kindly. “He’s the Avatar. It’s a lot of pressure for a couple to be under.”

“That’s true, but there’s more to it than just that, Zuko. I felt like...a background character in my own life. Like my hopes and dreams didn’t matter anymore. Like my feelings didn’t matter.” She shook her head sadly. “I felt useless, like I couldn’t help him. I’m not an Air Nomad. I don’t know their ways, and when Aang tried to teach me, it just didn’t make sense to me. Maybe I didn’t really want to learn because I didn’t want to erase my own identity. It’s not like he tried hard to learn my tribe’s customs.” 

Hot tears continued to spill down her cheeks. A painful lump had formed in her throat. “But I was too afraid to say anything. I didn’t want to hurt him. I didn’t want him to feel like he couldn’t be himself, who the world needs him to be. But he couldn’t be who  _ I  _ needed him to be. _ I _ couldn’t even be who I felt like I should be.” A bitter laugh escaped her. “This is actually the first time I’ve ever said any of this out loud.”

He put a tentative hand on her shoulder. She could feel his warmth through her tunic. “I’m honored that you trust me enough to tell me,” Zuko said quietly. “I understand how hard it is to open yourself up like that. But Katara, you don’t  _ have _ to live that way.” He let his hand fall away.

“I’m beginning to realize that. I think that’s why I was so eager to agree to this. For me it’s about more than just saving the world.” Katara wiped away the last of her tears. “It’s about saving myself, too.” She looked up at him, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. “You know, when we got Sokka’s letter, just the thought of travel and adventure lifted my spirits. I was so happy to come and see everyone. We all waited too long to see each other. It’s what I’ve been missing all this time. I’m not meant to just stay at home.”

“You’re as untamable as the sea.” A small smile curved his lips.

Relief washed through her. He understood. “Exactly.”

He turned his eyes out to the water. “I understand what you mean, Katara. I spent my whole life preparing to rule my nation one day, but I still wasn’t prepared for the sheer responsibility of it. I miss the freedom. Not having to worry about appearances, or rebellions, or reparations. Not feeling like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders.” He let out a heavy sigh. “Being back on a ship reminded me of that. At home, I’m Fire Lord before I’m anything else. I have duties I can’t turn away from. My people need me. And I feel like I have the most fragile grasp on being the one in control...like I could lose it at any time.” As if he could hold onto his rule, his hand clenched into a fist in front of him. Katara watched him curiously.

“That’s why those girls were there, wasn’t it? Because you’re trying to please your court.”

Zuko hung his head, his dark hair obscuring his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I try to forge my own path and yet somehow, I always bend to the wills of others. None of those noble girls mean anything to me. And I don’t mean anything to them.”

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t think any of them were a good match for you,” Katara told him. “They were way too shallow. I got the feeling they were only there to improve their own standing.”

“Thanks for the heads-up.” He lifted his head, his eyes on the sea once more. “But I wasn’t going to marry any of them anyway. Like I said, I was really just trying to make my court happy. But I don’t think I’ll ever be able to satisfy them.” It was his turn to sigh. “They’re waiting for me to fail.”

“Then they’re going to be waiting for a long, long time.” Katara put her hand on his arm. “You’re doing an amazing job, Zuko. You were handed the hardest job in the world at just sixteen, a job even harder than Aang’s. And look at everything you’ve accomplished.” She gestured toward the water. “You just initiated the biggest trade deal in the history of the  _ world _ . That’s pretty impressive.”

“I’ve made my fair share of mistakes, too.” He looked down at his hands that were wrapped tightly around the railing.

“Nobody is perfect, Zuko. You’re going to make mistakes. But what makes you different from anyone else is that you acknowledge them. You don’t hide from them,” Katara said gently. “You own them. That’s very honorable.”

“Thanks, Katara.” His voice was soft. He turned to look at her. A hint of a smile danced across his lips. “We should get some sleep. No offense, but you look exhausted.”

She bumped him playfully with her shoulder. “You look a little rough yourself there, Fire Lord.”

Together they walked back into the ship. Once they reached their destination Katara paused at her door and studied him for a moment. “Do you think we’ll be able to do it? Save the world, I mean.”

Zuko looked away. “I hope so. It doesn’t sound like we have much of a choice. Good night, Katara.”

“Good night, Zuko.”

* * *

_ The wind howled and the freezing rain sleeted sideways in the black night. She couldn’t see anything in front of her, could barely open her eyes against the pelting raindrops and harsh wind. The cold icy air nearly froze her eyelids shut. But she could feel his hand wrapped around hers tightly, his warm fingers interwoven through her cold ones. He kept her going forward, plunging through the hellish winter storm. _

_ She slit her eyes against the wind and rain, trying to see her protector. She needed to feel his molten gaze, to know she was safe.  _

_ The ground beneath her was slick with rain, ice, and snow. Her boots crunched through the frozen crust and she lost her balance. With a soundless cry she began to fall, her feet reaching for an abyss she couldn’t see. The hand that had kept her tethered slipped then tightened its resolve. _

_ Katara looked up into stormy grey eyes and gasped. It wasn’t who she had thought it was at all. _

_ She was looking into Aang’s eyes.  _

* * *

Katara woke with a start. She shivered as gooseflesh crawled across her arms despite the warmth of her room and blankets. She looked around, confused and disoriented.  _ Where am I? _

The previous night came crashing over her. She was on a Fire Navy ship heading toward the Western Air Temple with Zuko. She had broken up with Aang...and then she just left. They were seeking out the Conduit, a figure of legends. 

She rubbed her hands across her arms to ward off the chill. In her dream she had been so cold. It had transcended into her waking too. 

Katara threw her blankets off and got to her feet. She looked at her reflection in the looking glass. Her face was haggard and pinched, with deep shadows beneath her bloodshot eyes.  _ I look horrible. _ She ran a comb through her hair and decided to leave it down.

Katara left her room and went out onto the wide deck. Zuko and two of the crew members were having an early-morning sparring match in the center of it, oblivious to her arrival. Zuko had left his hair loose and it billowed in the cool breeze. Seeing him without his formal topknot made him look younger somehow, more carefree. Katara decided she liked that look on him. 

He had stripped off his shirt, showing off his toned abs and broad shoulders. Katara flushed and tried to focus her gaze on the blasts of flame coming from his fists instead.

_ He’s become quite the master,  _ she thought as she observed him, recalling the teenage boy she had met all those years ago. In those days, his anger had dominated his personality and by extension, his bending. It hadn’t been until he had looked beyond his rage and discovered the true meaning of firebending that he had truly mastered it. 

She watched as the two crew members closed in on him, sending volley after volley of fire at him. They were good, she would give them that, but they were no match for him. Zuko brought his arms up, conjuring a fountain of flame, and pushed his arms outward, expelling it toward his mock-enemies. The firebenders jumped aside to avoid the blast. Her eyes widened.  _ That’s a waterbending move! _

“I think that’s enough practice for today,” Zuko said, a victorious grin on his face. “Unless you want me to beat you again?”

The two crew members shook their heads, bowed respectfully, and took their leave before their Fire Lord changed his mind. They brushed past Katara and nodded reverently before disappearing into the ship. Zuko finally saw her standing there.

“How long have you been watching?” he inquired as he wiped the sweat from his face with a damp cloth. 

“Long enough,” Katara replied as she approached him. “That was some pretty impressive bending. Was that a waterbending move I saw?” She quirked a brow at him.

“It was,” Zuko said. Color rose in his cheeks. “I got it from you, actually.”

She was nonplussed. “From me?”

“Yeah, you used that move on me way back at the Spirit Oasis.” He chuckled at the memory. “I remember I was so mad at you because I went in thinking it would be so easy to defeat you. Little did I know you’d found a master. Oversight on my end, really. But you really gave me a run for my money.”

“Huh,” Katara mused, a proud smile creasing her lips. “I guess I did, didn’t I?”

“You did. But I never forgot the move. And once Uncle put it in my head that the most powerful benders draw inspiration from all of the nations, not just their own, I knew right away which move I wanted to try first.” Zuko smirked at her. “I even used it against the Dai Li.”

She lifted her eyebrows, impressed. “Well, your uncle is definitely right. I use earth and air techniques when I bend.” She looked at him and pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I wonder how useful firebending moves would be for a waterbender?”

Zuko pondered that. “Probably quite a lot. Here, let me teach you a move and you can decide for yourself.”

“Okay,” Katara beamed, pleasantly surprised. She followed him out to the middle of the deck. In truth, she was also grateful for the distraction. She took a moment to limber up.

“The key to successful firebending is waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike your opponent. You observe them closely, looking for their weak points, and hit those weak spots hard once you have an opportunity,” Zuko explained. “Firebending is grounded in balance and precision. Take that away from your opponent, and it shouldn’t be hard to defeat them.”

He dropped into position, feet planted firmly on the deck, back straight, arms up and ready to strike. With a quickness his arm shot out straight, and a ball of fire erupted from his fist, shooting out over the open sea. Zuko relaxed his position and gestured to Katara. 

“Now you try,” he said.

Katara uncapped the water skin at her waist, planted her feet shoulder-width apart, and brought her arms up, fists at chest-level, as Zuko had. The position felt odd to her; it was nothing like a waterbending form. 

“That’s good, but not quite right,” Zuko told her. He came up behind her and squatted down, adjusting her feet. “Point your toes outward to plant your root. You want your weight spread evenly. Balance is key. And your arms are a bit too wide; leaving yourself open to attack like that is a perfect opportunity for an enemy to strike you down.” He straightened and grabbed her elbows, tucking them into her ribs. He leveled out her forearms and turned her wrists so that the sides of her fists faced outward. Finally he placed one hand on the small of her back and one on the nape of her neck, forcing her spine into a straight line.

“This feels really weird,” Katara remarked to him. “Waterbenders don’t stand like this at all.”

“That’s because it’s a firebending form,” Zuko replied. “It’s a basic move, but it’s a good starting point. It’s one of the first forms a firebender learns. Now, I want you to blast your water straight out like an enemy was standing right there ready to attack you. Ready?”

Katara nodded purposefully. “I’m ready.” 

He stepped back. “Now!”

Katara called the water to her and thrust her arm out as Zuko had done. The water obeyed her command, and a stream of water zipped through the air before disappearing over the railing of the ship.

“That was really good,” Zuko said with a grin. 

“It was almost like the water whip!” Katara exclaimed. She turned to him in excitement. “But it was like...like a punch!”

“Exactly _. _ ” 

“I’m going to try it again.” A fierce grin spread across her face.

Zuko would never admit it out loud, but he was happy he could make her smile like that. He would have to do that more often.

Katara fixed herself in the position. This time Zuko only had to make minor corrections to her posture before she was ready. Katara repeated the move, feeling the exhilaration as the water, an extension of herself, forced its way through the air at lightning speed.

“That’s incredible!” Katara enthused. “Waterbending is more about using your opponent's force against them. It’s not about brute force.”

“Firebending isn’t either, but it draws some of its power from there,” Zuko said. “Are you ready to learn another move?”

“Yes!”

Zuko smiled before he pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Waterbenders use their arms more than anything. It’s a weakness, because if you restrain their arms they’re almost entirely defenseless. That’s why firebenders use their hands and feet. And, if they’re talented enough, they use their mouths too—but breathing fire is a  _ lot _ harder than using your limbs.”

Katara grimaced at the thought of expelling water from her mouth. But she also knew he had a point: whenever her arms had been rendered useless, she _ had _ been helpless.

“Have you ever tried to bend water with your feet?” Zuko asked her, and she shook her head. He nodded, a smirk on his face. “Well, you’re going to learn today then, Princess.”

Zuko stood apart from her. He positioned his legs and feet similarly to the former move, but his legs weren’t bent so deeply. His hands were still fisted at chest level. Zuko moved his left foot to the right and brought it up in an arc that leveled with his face, fire trailing from the heel of his boot. When his foot made contact with the deck again an explosion of fire trailed down the metal, leaving black scorch marks.

He straightened up and turned to Katara. “Think you can work with that?”

“Well, I’ve never actually tried to bend water with my feet before, so it might take me a few tries.” She considered the move. “But I’m sure I can get it,” she added confidently.

Katara sank into position. Zuko nodded approvingly at her form. She pulled the water from her pouch and puddled it onto the deck near her foot before she brought her leg up. The water barely followed at first, and she had to give it quite a few tries before gaining confidence. 

Eventually, and with Zuko’s guidance, she was able to get the water to follow her foot as it would her hands. Then she tried to move it in its entirety again. She brought her foot up, watching as the water trailed her heel, before she slammed her foot on the deck. Katara watched as the water sprayed outward and washed away Zuko’s scorches. 

“That was great, Katara,” Zuko told her genuinely. “How do you feel about that?”

“I’ve never used my feet to water bend like that before,” she mused. “It brings out a whole new style of bending. That’s definitely going to be useful.”

“Let’s try a more simple kick then,” Zuko said. He smirked at her. “I just wanted to challenge you first.”

Katara’s mouth dropped open in surprise, but she recovered quickly and resumed listening to her instructor. Her instructor...who still had no shirt on. Honestly, it was a miracle she could concentrate at all.

He stood with his body turned slightly to the side, knees bent, arms brought up close to his body to protect his core. With a quick move, he brought his leg in close before kicking outward. A jet of fire expelled across the deck. 

“Wow,” Katara said. “Imagine that move with ice daggers.” Her eyes were wide and she clasped her hands in front of her chest as she tried to envision it.

“Give it a try,” Zuko encouraged. He gestured toward the open deck.

She didn’t need further encouragement. 

Katara had expended the water from her skin. She called back what had pooled on the deck and readied herself. Zuko shook his head and came up behind her, planting his hands on her waist to turn her more sharply, and tucked her elbows in further.

“Weak spots,” he murmured in her ear.

She ignored the chill that broke out across her skin where his breath touched it and imitated him, bringing her foot in close before letting go. The water followed her command and it spurted away from her. Katara exhaled, and the droplets turned into shards of ice that stuck into the deck.

“Very nice,” Zuko told her, impressed. He planted his hands on his waist as he thought about what he wanted to try next. Katara forced herself to keep her eyes on his face. “Ok, now I want to teach you one more move that’s saved my skin more than once, but I need to know if you’re ready. This move works best with a partner to spar with.”

_ He sounds excited about this. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. _

“Okay, let's do it,” Katara said. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She felt powerful, unstoppable. “Show me what to do.” And, between the sparring and her shirtless instructor, she was thoroughly distracted.

Zuko came up close to her. “Say you’re locked in with an opponent with nowhere to go. They manage to knock you down and they think they’ve got you right where they want you.” 

Without warning his fists came up. Katara faltered backwards against the hot flames encasing them. Zuko hooked her ankle with the toe of his boot and Katara reeled backwards as she struggled to retain her balance. Before she fell he caught her by the waist with one arm and lowered her to the ground. Zuko pulled back but rather than standing up he stayed poised over her, one flaming hand ready to deliver the killing blow. She could feel the heat against her skin.

“You could try to attack with your hands, but that would leave you defenseless and they could deflect it easily. All you have to work with are your legs. Tell me, what should you do?”

Katara observed the situation. Zuko’s feet were planted firmly on the ground, close enough to her to reach with her own legs. Moving quickly, she brought her ankle against his. Surprised, Zuko fell as his root was broken, landing on his back. Katara jumped to her feet and brought her arms up, ready for the next attack.

He grinned fiercely up at her. “That’s exactly what you should do, Katara. Break their root.”

She smirked in triumph as she offered him her hand and helped him back to his feet. “There’s no bending involved in that move,” Katara observed.

“Not every attack needs to—or should—rely on bending.” He handed her a cool rag, taking one for himself. He wiped the sweat from his brow and offered a shrug of his shoulders. “Why do you think I mastered dual swords?”

“So if you couldn’t bend you wouldn’t be defenseless,” she realized with a quiet gasp. 

“Exactly.”

Katara mulled that over thoughtfully. “I don't know how to fight without my bending.”

“I’d be happy to show you a thing or two, but let’s get something to eat first,” Zuko said. He rubbed his stomach. “I’m starving.” 

Katara chuckled. “You sound just like my brother.”

He elbowed her playfully. “Hey,  _ you  _ haven’t been sparring out here since the sun came up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed our little Zutara moments here. Happy reading!


	12. Chapter Ten: The Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brutal storm threatens Zuko and Katara's journey.

“We’re making steady headway, my lord,” Admiral Jee said to Zuko later that afternoon. “I expect that we will arrive at the Western Air Temple in the mid-afternoon tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Admiral. Once we reach the shore, Katara and I will head for the temple by ourselves,” Zuko said to him.

“Are you sure you don’t want some of the crew to accompany you?” Jee questioned worriedly. “I don’t want to send you and the princess without protection.”

“Two master benders? I think we’ll be fine,” Katara assured him.

“Too many people will slow us down. It’s a good hike to the temple from the coast,” Zuko added. “We’ll be able to get there and back faster if it’s just the two of us.” 

“As you wish.” Jee bowed reluctantly.

Zuko turned to Katara. They had spent the rest of the morning sparring. After they had stopped for lunch they had taken a break to rest before checking in with Jee on their progress. After getting cleaned up, Zuko had given her an unofficial tour of the ship. He was very familiar with Fire Navy ships, and they were all very much alike. “Are you ready to learn some more moves?”

“Definitely,” Katara said with a steely grin. Sparring with Zuko kept her mind off of Aang.

The two of them left the mess hall and headed back up to the deck. The sky was a beautiful azure blue, but there were dark clouds on the horizon.

Katara studied them. “Do you think there’ll be a storm?” Her brow knit in worry. A storm would slow their journey.

Zuko observed the clouds. “Maybe. Hopefully we’ll be able to get past it without getting caught in it.”

He stopped in the center of the deck. “I’m going to teach you some basic hand-to-hand combat before I hand you any kind of weapon. I don’t want either one of us getting hurt.” He sent a grin in her direction. “I’ll start with some self-defense moves.”

“I mean, it’s not like I’m a healer or anything.” She rolled her eyes at him, but she nodded. “But you’re the expert here, so I’ll let you decide when I get a weapon.”

“Again, posture is important here. You need to be balanced while being able to throw your opponent off balance in order to ensure your victory.” He set his feet firmly to the deck facing Katara and she copied him. Zuko raised his hands up, but instead of forming fists he kept his fingers straight and rigid. “I want you to try and hit me.”

She blanched. “What?”

“You heard me. Self-defense is best taught with a hands-on education. Now hit me!”

“O-okay.” Katara threw a punch, aiming for his jawline.

Zuko caught her by the wrist. He eyed her fist. “You’ve never even been taught how to punch, have you?”

Heat rose in her cheeks. “It’s that obvious, huh?”

“Yeah. Punching like that is gonna break your wrist.” His fingers worked her hand into the proper form. She ignored the chills that went through her at his touch. “Keep your wrist straight. Don’t tuck your thumb into your fist or you’ll break it. And you only need to punch with these two fingers.” He rapped the knuckles of her index and middle fingers. 

“Why?” Katara asked.

“They’re properly aligned with your wrist, making them less likely to break, and you can concentrate your force there. Try to hit me now.”

Katara drew her fist back and punched him, focusing on keeping her wrist straight and channeling her strength into her first two knuckles. Zuko brought his wrist up and knocked her arm away with ease. Before she could react his other arm lunged toward her, fingers straight. They connected lightly with the soft flesh of her chest where it met her shoulder. He didn’t hit her hard, but it didn’t prevent a tingling numbness from shooting down her arm.

“Hey! That’s what Ty Lee does!” Katara exclaimed. She wiggled her tingling arm as it went numb. She was lucky he hadn’t hit her hard or else she wouldn't have been able to move it at all.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Ty Lee’s methods aren’t a direct attack. They’re a defense mechanism. She’s been teaching me a few things. I didn’t hit you hard so your nerves are just numb,” Zuko said. “Don’t worry. I didn’t block your chi. I’m not that good yet.” He gave her a cocky smirk. “Now I want you to try to block me.”

Katara raised her arms like he had. Her right arm was still heavy and she hoped she would be able to use it. She watched his fist come toward her and she brought her arm up. Their wrists connected, sending a jolt down Katara’s arm and into her shoulder. She forced his arm away and jabbed out with her other hand, aiming for his shoulder. Zuko’s hand caught her wrist and stopped her before she could. To her surprise, he grabbed her other arm.

His eyes were intense pools of gold. “Now what can you do?” 

Katara frowned, mind whirring as she tried to decipher the best way out of his hold. She brought her leg up between them and delivered a sharp blow with the heel of her boot to his thigh. Zuko faltered, grunting, and Katara took the opportunity to draw her arms in hard. But she had underestimated him: he remained rooted and he pulled back against her. 

Katara grit her teeth in frustration and she drew back harder, like a child’s game of tug-of-war. A thought flashed through her mind:  _ push and pull.  _ Even with all of her strength, Katara was unable to budge him. With an exasperated growl she yanked hard as his hands tightened around her wrists. Her right foot slid toward him on a slick of water and Katara suddenly found that her legs were shooting forward while the rest of her toppled backward. She let out a little yelp.

Zuko released her wrists and caught her around the waist. He pulled her upright but overshot it: Katara thumped into his chest, winded from the exertion. Their bodies were flush and faces were inches apart; she could see the honey-colored flecks in his eyes.

“That didn’t work out quite the way I wanted to,” she chuckled, a bit embarrassed. Katara moved to step back but found he was holding her in place.

“We’re not done.” Zuko kicked one foot out and swept her legs out from under her. He kept one hand on her waist.

A surprised shriek left her and Katara suddenly found herself laying on her back on the sun-warmed metal. Zuko leaned over her as he straddled her waist with his knees. He had her wrists pinned beside her head. She stared up into his flaxen eyes, her breath hitching in her throat.

“In a fight, every second counts,” Zuko said, his breath close enough to brush against her cheeks. “You can’t hesitate. What do you do now?”

“I don’t know,” Katara admitted helplessly. “I can’t use my arms  _ or _ legs.”

“Believe it or not you’ve got the advantage here, as long as you know what to do,” Zuko said. “You’re rooted. I’m not. It won’t be hard to throw me off.”

Katara considered this, and understood what he meant. Bracing her feet against the ground she bucked her hips up, twisting hard. Zuko was tossed to the side. He released his hold on her to catch himself. Katara jumped to her feet, breathless. Adrenaline was coursing through her, but there was something else too, deep in the pit of her stomach.  _ What’s up with that? _

He caught the uneasy expression on her face, as if she was contemplating something. “Are you okay?” Zuko asked as he sat upright. He shook his hair from his eyes.

“Uh, yeah.” She cleared her throat. “I’m good.”

He got to his feet. “That was quick thinking, and it was the right thing to do. You’re a natural at this.”

“Thanks.” She blushed a little and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “What now?”

Zuko grinned at her. He seemed to be enjoying himself. “We keep at it. We’ve got until tomorrow to practice. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be a master at hand-to-hand combat.”

“You don’t seriously think I’ll master hand-to-hand combat in a day, do you?” She looked at him curiously. “I’m not  _ that _ good.”

“By this time tomorrow you’ll at least have the basics down.” He quirked his eyebrow at her. “What, you think this is a one-and-done deal? Oh no, Princess. We’re just getting started.”

* * *

They felt the first droplets of rain in the early evening. The temperature had been dropping steadily all afternoon, and a chill had come on as the clouds rolled in. The ocean was a stormy slate color, broken up by short, choppy waves.

“The storm’s coming,” she remarked as she wrapped her arms around herself against the chill.

“We better get inside then,” Zuko said. “I’ll go find Jee and see what he thinks is our best course of action.” He took one last look at the sky before they went inside.

They found the admiral and most of the crew on the bridge. All of them had their eyes to the sky as well.

“Looks like a nasty summer monsoon, my Lord,” the second mate said. He looked at Jee. “What should we do, Admiral?”

Jee turned to Zuko. “It’s your call, sir. It’s your ship, your mission.”

The two men locked eyes as a memory passed between them: nearly six years ago Zuko, bent on finding the Avatar, had put the safety of his crew at risk to pursue him and his friends. During the storm, his ship had been damaged by lighting and the helmsman had nearly fallen to his death. Zuko and Jee had worked together and saved him. It had been a turning point for Zuko, one of many, where the person who he had been before had made an appearance. But Zuko’s callous attitude toward the safety of his crew was still a moment of shame for him.

That tempestuous day had been a reflective moment for Jee as well: unbeknownst to Zuko, his uncle Iroh had told Jee and some of the other crew the true story of Zuko’s banishment, and how he had received his scar. It had been no training accident, as Jee had once believed. Knowing the truth had begun to turn him away from the Fire Lord and the ideology the Fire Nation had brainwashed its people into believing.

“Can we get ahead of it, do you think?” Zuko asked pensively. “If we put on full power?”

Jee considered this. “It’s possible, but I’m not sure of it, sir.”

“If we want to try it, we’ve got to do it now,” the helmsman remarked. “The storm is coming, and when it hits, it’s gonna hit hard.”

Zuko and Jee looked at each other and nodded once in mutual understanding. The admiral turned to the crew. “You heard the Fire Lord. Let’s get this ship moving!”

Zuko left the tower and made his way back down into the ship heading for his room. He and Katara had been sparring hard all afternoon and he needed to clean up before dinnertime. 

She had impressed him today. She was an astute learner and she didn’t tire easily. He could see why she had mastered waterbending so quickly. Katara was tenacious, stubborn, and dogged. She didn’t give up. The water tribe princess reminded Zuko of himself in that way. 

_ Princess...Katara is a princess now. Well, I guess she always was. It’s just officially acknowledged now. And aren’t princes supposed to be with a princess?  _ Zuko shook the thought from his mind. What was he thinking? It wasn’t as if Katara had ever shown any kind of interest before. He paused. Or did she? Why was he even thinking about her like that? She  _ just _ broke up with her long-term boyfriend, who, he reminded himself, was also a good friend of his. He really needed a hobby.

He changed his clothes and washed himself up, leaving his damp hair to fall into his eyes. Away from the palace, he didn’t feel the need to wear his hair up in the formal topknot. It was an identifying factor, and he wanted to remain anonymous. His scar was a prominent enough reminder of who he was. He had a hard enough time blending in.

Zuko’s fingers touched the rough skin of his scar, his memory now conjuring up the moment Katara had offered to try and heal him of it in the crystal catacombs below Ba Sing Se. Back then he had been dumbfounded by the gesture. How had she been able to be so kind after everything he had done to her and her friends at that point? She had been willing to use the rare water of the Spirit Oasis for an old scar, not knowing if it would work or not, on her enemy. Katara was a special kind of person. She made him want to be a better man, and Zuko found himself feeling incredibly grateful that she was his friend.

In the end, he was glad she hadn’t used the water on him. Not only did it save Aang’s life after Azula had shot him with deadly lightning, but Zuko was now proud to wear it. The scar was a part of him, a reminder of the journey he had been on during his young life. It was a reminder that he was strong enough to overcome any obstacle, no matter how much it might hurt in the beginning. He felt the same for the star-shaped scar on his stomach, a parting gift from his wicked sister.

Zuko stepped out into the hallway and ran directly into Katara. He steadied her with a hand on her waist and caught a whiff of her soap. It smelled like cherry blossoms. 

“Sorry, Zuko—”

“Careful, Katara.” Their eyes locked. Pink rose in her tan cheeks as she felt the heat rising off of his chest. Zuko’s heart skipped a beat. Realizing his hand was still on her hip, he withdrew it and gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“I was just coming to see what our plan of action is,” Katara said, recovering quickly. “The sea is uneasy. I can feel it.”

“We’re going to try and beat the storm by cutting a path to the northeast at full speed,” Zuko answered. “I hope we’re fast enough. I don’t want to be delayed...and I don’t want to get caught in the storm either.”

Katara nodded in agreement. 

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat,” Zuko said. “We’ve got nothing to worry about, okay? This crew is the most reliable one my uncle could have found for us.”

“It seems like you’ve met them before,” Katara observed as they headed toward the mess hall.

“That’s because I have.” Zuko looked away from her. “This was my crew during my banishment as well. Of course, back then Jee was just a lieutenant. I promoted him after I was crowned. Well….after Yu Dao.”

“And back then you were the banished prince.” Her tone was light, but he could detect an undercurrent of sadness. 

“Yeah. They were faithful to me during our two years at sea. They respected me. Rarely questioned my judgment, even when they probably should have. They put up with my crazy chase to capture the Avatar.” He glanced sideways at her and saw a small smile. “They’re a good crew. I’m glad my uncle was able to get them for our trip.”

They entered the mess hall. The aromatic smell of food filled the room, but none of the crew were present. Zuko looked at the cook. “Where is everybody?”

“All hands on deck at the moment, your Grace,” said the cook. “They want to make sure we get ahead of this storm. But I’ve got the evening meal prepared for you and Princess Katara. Please, enjoy.” With that, the cook took his leave.

Zuko arched a brow at her. “I guess it’s just the two of us, then.”

They sat down on opposite sides of one of the tables. Dinner was roast crab duck and noodles with roasted vegetables. Minutes passed as they ate in silence. Both of them were ravenous from the arduous exercise. Below them the ship rose and dipped with the wild sea. The storm was approaching fast.

“What’s the plan if we don’t make it before the storm hits?” Katara asked nervously. 

“Then we head for the eye of it and wait for it to pass,” Zuko replied. He couldn’t help but feel that this storm was no accident...like it was a parallel to the storm he had gone through all those years ago. 

Katara picked at her food, her appetite suddenly gone. She had a bad feeling about this.

Zuko suddenly reached out and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’ll be okay, Katara. I promise.”

Overhead, thunder boomed. Katara flinched and unconsciously curled her fingers around his hand. In response, he tightened his grip to reassure her. “This is a bad start to our trip.” Despite her trepidation, she felt comforted by his touch.

* * *

Zuko and Katara retreated to his room after dinner. Even with the storm raging on, they still had to come up with a plan for their mission, starting with the Western Air Temple. They had spent some time there in the past, after the failed invasion on the Day of Black Sun and Zuko had defected from the Fire Nation. 

Katara hadn’t spent much time exploring the temple. She had been too busy training with Aang and working on a plan...and then Zuko had shown up and  _ that _ had been another distraction.

“I didn’t check out the temple that much. The others did. Haru, Teo, and the Duke,” Katara murmured. She frowned unhappily. “Aang would have a better idea, I imagine. I guess we’ll just have to go through the temple, room by room, until we find their records. Hopefully they’re not locked behind a door that requires airbending to open it.”

“We better hope it’s not. If it is, we might be out of luck. We don’t have time for obstacles like that.” Zuko said. “But  _ I _ searched all of the temples before, when I was looking for the Avatar. I didn’t find anything like a records room. Or anything locked by airbending.” 

“”We might not even be looking for scrolls. It could be some kind of object or something.” She chewed her bottom lip as she thought. “And then we better hope they’ve got something that will point us in the right direction.”

“Urgh, I wish my uncle had been more specific!” Zuko jumped to his feet, feeling restless. “He could have given us a better clue. His note for me is completely useless.”

“Maybe even Iroh doesn’t know where the Conduit could be,” Katara mused thoughtfully. “If he did, he surely would have told us. I mean, it doesn’t make sense for him to withhold information from us, does it?”

“I’m sure he didn’t tell us everything. That’s how Uncle works,” Zuko told her. “He’s all about wisdom. He never gives the whole truth first. I get the feeling that he’s testing us for some reason.”

“So do you think there is no threat to the world?”

“No, I absolutely believe there is. But if he  _ wasn’t _ testing us, then why would he send me and you on this journey? Why not Aang? He’s the Avatar. This is sort of his job, not ours.” He paced the short room as he thought out loud. “He has to have a reason for sending us instead, and I think it has to do with whatever Uncle didn’t tell us.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t make sense to us if he told us outright. Maybe we have to figure it out so we’ll better understand what we’re supposed to do?” Katara deduced with uncertainty. “Do you think he has something else for Aang to do instead? Something even  _ more _ important?”

Zuko processed that. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He paused. “Most likely.”

Suddenly the ship bucked and rolled. Zuko was thrown off-balance. He caught himself against the wall as Katara was knocked back onto his bed. She propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes wide with alarm. Overhead, thunder cracked loudly. Through the narrow porthole they saw brilliant flashes of raw lightning.

“Sounds like we didn’t make it out on time,” Zuko said quietly. “Come on.”

The two of them rushed up to the tower. Admiral Jee was at the helm, steering it against the maelstrom outside. The rain was pouring down in thick sheets, obscuring their view. The clouds were a sickly looking shade of purple-black. It was impossible to tell if night had fallen or not. Far below, the ocean was a roiling, foaming monster, ready to swallow the ship up.

“How are things looking, Admiral?” Zuko asked with a tense edge to his voice.

“Not too good, sir. We didn’t get out of the way on time. And this storm is a lot worse than I thought it was going to be.” His frantic eyes landed on the Fire Lord’s face. “I...don’t know if we’ll make it through.”

Zuko’s face set into a look of determination. He looked at Katara. “We’ll be fine. We’ve got a master waterbender on board. She’ll make sure we get through. Won’t you, Katara?”

She looked into his confident golden eyes. She gathered her courage and pushed away her fear. She nodded, allowing a fierce smile to cross her face. “Let’s do this.” He believed in her; that was enough to bolster her, fear be damned.

They hurried down to the deck. It was slick with rain. The ship bobbed precariously on the waves, threatening to knock them off their feet. In an instant their clothes were soaked. The sharp wind whipped their hair back. Lightning flashed across the sky, touching down on the water a mere hundred feet from the ship. 

“I’m going to guide the water around the ship toward the temple. It should help keep the ship afloat!” Katara had to yell to be heard over the howling wind and the rain pounding onto the metal deck. “You should get below deck. It’s not safe out here!”

Zuko shook his head, rain flecking from the ends of his saturated hair. “I’m not leaving you out here!” He pointed upward toward the sky. “We’re a giant target for lightning. I can redirect it from the ship if I have to.” 

Katara gave him an understanding nod before she slogged through the water covering the deck until she was near the front of the ship. She encased her feet with ice to keep herself planted firmly on the deck. She brought her arms up at her sides and felt the sea respond to her. Katara concentrated on bending the water to her will as she fought against the forces of nature. The waves around the ship calmed at her command and she began to windmill her arms. The water began propelling the ship forward on a steady wave. It took nearly all of her concentration to hold out while the rain pelted her face. She allowed herself a brief moment to marvel at her own power; when was the last time she had exerted herself like this?

Zuko watched her in sheer admiration. The water tribe princess was a force to be reckoned with. Her element bowed to her with no resistance and she took command of it as if it were a part of her, bending it to her will. He could see the physical strength it took to control the wild sea. His appreciation for her deepened infinitely.

With some force he tore his eyes from her. His attention needed to be focused on the sky. The last thing they needed was for the ship to be damaged by lightning. The nearest port was a hundred miles to the east and would derail their mission for days. 

Thunder rolled and lightning crackled in the deep purple sky. Zuko watched, a part of him hoping he would get the opportunity to redirect it. Nothing he had ever experienced came close to the thrill of lightning; its raw untamable power coursing through him was the greatest adrenaline rush. 

He wished he could conjure it himself, the way his sister and father could, but no matter how many times he tried, it always blew up in his face. His uncle had once told him he needed to be at peace with himself, but Zuko had finally found peace once they defeated Ozai and the war ended, so why couldn’t he do it?

“Zuko!” Katara cried out.

He looked up. The lightning was beaming down toward the ship. The air was charged with electricity that raised the hairs on his arms. Zuko jumped forward, extending his fingers outward. The lightning made contact and passed through his veins. He felt the fury of nature course down his arm. With a breath Zuko forced it to pass through his stomach, relishing its raw, wild power for a brief moment before sending it out through his other arm and back into the sky.

Zuko locked eyes with Katara. She was craning her neck over her shoulder, her eyes were wide with admiration and a touch of fear. 

He recalled the last time she had seen him try to redirect lighting: the fateful Agni Kai against Azula. He had been prepared to redirect his sister’s deadly attack, but he had underestimated her cruelty. Azula had broken the rules of Agni Kai and had instead sent the blast toward Katara, who was defenseless. Zuko had selflessly thrown himself in its path and had attempted to redirect it back toward Azula. He hadn’t been able to do it properly, and his body absorbed most of the lightning instead. If he hadn’t known how to channel it through his stomach, it would have pierced his heart and killed him. Zuko had nearly sacrificed himself for her.

And then she had used her incredible healing powers to save him.

“I’m fine!” he called out to her. 

“I know,” she said, her expression unreadable.

* * *

At last, the rain slowed and the wind dropped. Thunder sounded only in the distance, and lightning stopped crackling across the sky. Katara dropped her arms to her sides and swayed unsteadily on her feet, exhausted. It had felt like she had been moving the ship along for days, but it had probably been no more than an hour. She was drenched to the skin and shivering.

She felt Zuko rest his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. “You did a great job, Katara. We made it to the other side. Let’s get into some dry clothes and warm up, okay?”

Katara only nodded, too drained to say anything. Together they walked back into the ship. Their clothes dripped water down the hallway as they made their way to their rooms. They stopped outside of Katara’s door.

“Hey, you sure you’re okay?” Zuko asked. He looked down at her with concern.

“Yeah. I’m just...so tired.” She yawned deeply. “That was a lot of work.”

“Go put on something warm. I’ll bring you some hot tea,” Zuko said softly.

“Thanks.” She yawned again.

Katara weakly opened her door and stumbled inside. With numb fingers she pulled off her drenched clothing and left them in a sopping pile on the floor. She shivered as her damp skin made contact with the air, raising gooseflesh. 

Katara pulled the water from her hair and bended the remaining liquid from her skin before she pulled on a clean outfit from Iroh’s sack. The clothes were neutral shade of black, form-fitting and comfortable. They looked nearly identical to Zuko’s, but the skirt fell to her knees and had slits up to the mid-thigh for mobility. She got the feeling these clothes were made for practicality, both for travel and for fighting.  _ What has he gotten us into? _

Finally dressed, she curled up on her futon and buried herself beneath her blankets. Powerful shudders wracked her body, hard enough to make her chest ache and her teeth chatter. She was so exhausted, her body and soul completely sapped of energy. She hoped Zuko would hurry with the tea. Something hot and calming sounded lovely right now. She blinked, forcing her heavy eyelids to open.

In her mind’s eye she saw Zuko redirecting the lightning on the ship’s deck again. It was incredible to see him do that. Watching someone conjure lightning was one thing, but seeing someone take charge of nature in its raw and wild glory was something else entirely. His strength was immeasurable.

Beyond that memory was a darker one: the Agni Kai. She remembered the utter horror she felt when she saw Azula turn her deadly attack on her. In a split moment Katara had accepted her fate. She would not survive that. But then Zuko had thrown himself in the way, the ultimate sacrifice. He had been willing to give his future, his throne, and his life, for her. Watching him fall, his body hypercharged with electricity, had been horrifying. Katara had thought for sure Zuko had died right there for her. That sort of moment...it bonded people. They had saved each other’s lives that day. If they hadn’t, where would the world be now?

_ It was meant to be _ , Katara thought sleepily.

There was a light knock on her door, and then the hatch opened. Zuko came in. He had changed out of his wet clothes as well and into yet another form-fitting dark outfit, and he was carrying a tray with two tea cups and a pot of tea with steam escaping its spout. 

“Are you still awake?” he asked gently.

Katara nodded and lifted herself up onto one elbow. “I’m not sure how, but I am. I’m absolutely  _ freezing  _ though.”

Zuko sat cross-legged on the floor beside her bed and poured her a cup of tea. “Here, drink up then. This will warm you up.”

With effort Katara sat upright and took it from him. She wrapped her numb hands around it and inhaled the fragrant, warm steam. The shivering had calmed, but her muscles still trembled. She sipped her tea, feeling the warm fluid travel down into her belly. She eyed him. He didn’t seem at all phased by their time in the storm.

She shuddered. “Aren’t you c-c-cold?”

Zuko shook his head. “No. It’s another one of my uncle’s tricks that he learned from the airbenders. He calls it the breath of fire. I’m able to use my inner fire to raise my body temperature and keep myself warm.”

“Like Aang does.” Katara winced when she said his name and took another drink of her tea to distract herself. “I wish I could do that, or at least be impervious to the cold. You’d think being a waterbender and growing up in the South Pole, I would be.”

“Is the tea helping?” Zuko asked earnestly. His eyes were filled with concern.

“A little bit,” she said in a small voice. “I’m still cold though.” Another shiver rocked her.

His eyes softened into a look she wasn’t used to seeing on him. And was he blushing? “I could help you out with that, if you want. Warm you up, I mean.”

“P-p-please?”

Hesitantly Zuko moved until he was sitting beside her on the bed, his side pressed against hers. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. He was already so warm, she wanted to be closer. He began to breathe deeply to stoke his inner fire. He felt his temperature rise and begin to radiate from his skin. Katara’s reaction was almost instant: the shivering ceased and he felt her muscles relax under his touch. 

“That feels nice,” she murmured, her eyes closing. She pressed deeper into him, tucking herself snugly against his side. Katara turned her head until her cheek rested against his collarbone. He smelled musky, like rain and smoke. She decided she liked the combination. 

His palm traced a soothing line up and down her arm, withering away the gooseflesh. He found himself lulled, his eyelids getting heavier. Zuko suddenly realized how tired he felt. But he would stay until she was warm again, until she was ready for him to leave. He enjoyed the way she nestled against him. Her hair smelled like rain.

Katara leaned forward and set down her empty tea cup. She settled back against him and curled herself into his side, resting her head against his chest. Decisively, and before he lost his nerve, Zuko pulled her into his lap and wrapped his other arm around her, embracing her in a cocoon of warmth. She wasn’t complaining: it was warmer there. He rested his chin on the top of her head, feeling drowsy and content.

Katara sighed sleepily, her breath brushing across his neck. A tremor ran through him, but it wasn’t from the cold. She slowly relaxed against him, her breath evening out. Zuko was sure she had fallen asleep, but he found that he was now stuck. He hadn’t thought this through. 

_ What are you thinking?  _ He asked himself.  _ This isn’t right. She just broke up with Aang.  _ He thought of Alasie back at the Royal Palace. He had broken things off with her, telling her—and himself—it was because of the noble girls who were coming to meet him, but now a quiet part of himself told him that wasn’t the  _ only  _ reason. 

Katara sighed in her sleep and nestled further into his chest. One of her hands snaked around his waist and held him in place. Zuko pressed his scarred cheek against her soft hair and let his eyes close. 

_ Looks like I’m not going anywhere for awhile.  _ He may have to endure her wrath for it later, but he found he was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here, huh? ;)


	13. Chapter Eleven: Return to Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang, Toph, and Iroh must go to Ba Sing Se so Aang can prepare for his role in the prophecy.
> 
> Hakoda confronts Iroh about sending his daughter off with the Fire Lord.
> 
> Ursa and Iroh have a conversation about the threats Zuko is facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry I didn't upload last week! Me and my flawless beta, LadyFaePhillips, were both super busy and we just didn't have the time to get stuff done. BUT, to make up for it, I'm uploading SIX chapters for all of my lovely readers! Thank you so much for reading!

Master Piandao looked up as the hawk settled itself on the windowsill, a silver silk string trailing from the pouch on its broad back. It was a letter from Iroh. He scratched the hawk’s head affectionately as he took the letter from it. Piandao carried the letter to where the others were assembled in Iroh’s sizable kitchen having tea.

“Iroh has sent word. Let’s see how things are going,” Piandao said without preamble. He broke the seal and opened the letter. “It reads, ‘Grandmasters, I have begun to set things in motion. Zuko and Katara have departed the Fire Nation in search of the Conduit. I have informed the Avatar that he also has a role to play in this prophecy but I have yet to tell him what it is. My apprentice is prepared to help the Avatar along in his journey as well as face her own destiny. I will be escorting the two of them back to my home in Ba Sing Se as soon as I settle arrangements here for Princess Ursa. We will arrive within two weeks; it appears we will be traveling by sky bison. It is time for the rest of you to go where you will be needed the most. I trust you will know where that is. Stay ever vigilant. Iroh.’”

“It is well that things are moving forward smoothly so far,” Pakku said, stroking his mustache. “Although I think he gives his nephew and my granddaughter too much credit.”

“Why do you say that?” Jeong Jeong asked.

“Because he sent them off on a wild tiger goose chase akin to the Fire Lord’s hunt for the Avatar,” Pakku said bluntly. “They have no leads, no information, regarding the Conduit’s location. He is just hoping that they will be able to find them.”

“I trust Iroh’s judgement, and you would be wise to do the same,” Piandao remarked firmly. “We know he has alternate reasons for sending them off, which are pertinent to the prophecy all the same, and it is important we let him do as he sees fit regarding this matter.”

“Besides, not even we know of the Conduit’s location, so what use would we have been for them?” Jeong Jeong shot back coolly. “Iroh is making the right call.”

“I have known Zuko since he was a boy. He was a student of mine. He is smarter than most people give him credit for, and wise beyond his years. Even as a child he had an incredible sense of perception and impressive deduction skills,” Piandao said. “I believe that between him and Princess Katara, they will be able to find the Conduit before it is too late.”

“I certainly hope so. I don’t care for leaving the fate of the world in such young hands no matter how capable they may be,” Pakku muttered unhappily. He sipped his tea.

King Bumi rapped his gnarled fingers across the wooden tabletop, his many rings shimmering in the light. “The world’s salvation is blue and gold!”

“What are you prattling on about now, you kook?” Pakku demanded in exasperation.

King Bumi’s wild eyes roved over their faces. “You will see!  _ They  _ will see. Trust the Dragon of the West, why don’t you? Or have you not been paying attention to the prophecy, Master Pakku? Ha ha hah!”

* * *

The Dragon of the West found his former sister-in-law on the private balcony outside of the Fire Lord’s study. “The arrangements are in place, Princess Ursa. You are the official regent of the Fire Nation until the Fire Lord returns,” Iroh said. “I have spoken personally to Zuko’s closest advisors and informed them of the change.”

Ursa glanced over at him, her expression stoic. She wasn’t happy about the regime change, but she trusted Iroh. “And what did you tell them regarding my son’s absence from the court?”

“I did not divulge details and you would be wise to do the same,” Iroh warned her. “I simply said that he went on a much-needed vacation and would be back in due time, and that he had left you in charge. It would not be well for them to find out the truth of his absence.”

“I agree with you, Iroh, and I’m glad you didn’t share that with them either,” Ursa said. She frowned. “Though I hate to imagine what sort of gossip will spread once word gets out that the Water Tribe Princess mysteriously left when he did.”

“They are old friends. What is there to presume?” Iroh shrugged, but he was no fool. He knew that rumors were going to spread like wildfire. But it paled in comparison to the importance of their quest.

“A Fire Lord and a Princess going off together? I can only imagine what will be presumed, as if my son does not have enough issues as it is..” Ursa sighed unhappily. She knew it couldn’t be helped. She folded her hands into the wide sleeves of her robes. “Tell me, how much does our beloved Zuko share with his uncle of his troubles?”

Iroh’s eyes saddened. “Not enough, I believe. I know he wants me to live my retirement in peace, but he needs to understand that I will never turn him away when he needs me.”

“Zuko feels like he must do things on his own.” Ursa’s expression darkened. “He is  _ still _ trying to prove something. I just don’t know if it’s to his court, to himself, or to his father.”

“I suspect it is all of those things,” Iroh remarked. “That is why Katara is the perfect companion for him. She is a helper, and she will force it on him whether he wants it or not. But she also will not allow Zuko to get lost within himself.”

Ursa smiled. “My son is fortunate to have such friends.”

“He is, indeed,” Iroh agreed. “Now, I have also requested that the young Water Tribe warrior remain here until Zuko and Katara return. I know the Kyoshi Warriors are more than capable, but something tells me he should be here too.”

Ursa nodded. “I appreciate that, Iroh.” She looked out toward the Gates of Azulon and the open sea beyond. “But you could not have picked a worse time to send him away.”

“What hasn’t my nephew been telling me, Ursa?”

Ursa sighed heavily. “His hold is tenuous. His court still watches him, waiting for him to falter in his rule. I cannot say if it’s because they want to return Ozai to the throne, if they want it for themselves, or if they simply want the satisfaction of watching him fail. But I fear a prolonged absence will bolden them.”

“Do you think they will stage a coup?” Iroh inquired, concerned. He tugged his beard thoughtfully.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly.

Iroh considered that for a moment before he spoke. “We must hope, for Zuko’s sake as well as that of our nation, that they do not. There was no avoiding this, Ursa. Whatever consequences or rumors that might come from his absence are inconsequential compared to what would have happened if he didn’t go. I only hope that Zuko and Katara are able to complete their journey on time.”

“Do you truly believe the Conduit is out there? And why now, after so many years in hiding, would they become a threat?” Ursa inquired.

“I do not attempt to understand what the Spirits do not want me to. But I believe there is a reason,” Iroh answered ominously. “The Spirits move in mysterious ways.”

Ursa smiled softly. “Yes, they do.”

He frowned. “Where is your husband keeping himself these days, Ursa?”

“He is in the Earth Kingdom on business. He is a liaison for Zuko there. He can deal with General How and King Kuei better than Zuko does.” She frowned. “I wonder if I should send word to him.”

“It may be a wise idea, although perhaps he should continue to the Earth Kingdom,” Iroh replied. “Zuko and Katara might need an ally at some point in the near future. I must return to Ba Sing Se with the Avatar, but I will be in touch. Keep your eyes and ears open. Let me know if there is any sign of insurrection.”

Ursa nodded. “I will do so then, Iroh. I’ll send all messages through my personal hawk to ensure my letters are not intercepted.”

“That would be best,” Iroh said. “The Order will protect Zuko’s throne at all cost. It is his destiny to rule our nation and we cannot let anything get in the way of that.”

Ursa’s eyes were fiery amber. “Trust me, Iroh, I will not.”

* * *

Hakoda burst into the room where Aang had been staying with Katara. The Avatar, Suki, Sokka, and Toph were all present while Aang packed his belongings. A hushed silence had befallen the friends as they considered the weight of their new responsibility and hoped that Zuko and Katara were alright.

“Hey Dad,” Sokka said with a nervous chuckle. “What’s going on?”

“Where is your sister?” Hakoda demanded to know. 

“Iroh sent them off on a journey to save the world,” Sokka replied flippantly. “Apparently the balance is in danger again.”

Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose as he processed that. “ _ What? _ ”

“Grandmaster Iroh says they have to find the Conduit, and I have to stop them,” Aang explained dismally. He wasn’t in the mood for lengthy talks.

Hakoda looked back and forth between his son and the Avatar. His daughter? An unplanned journey with the Fire Lord? What was going on? “Where is Grandmaster Iroh? I need to speak with him immediately!”

“I am right here, Chief Hakoda.” The Water Tribe ruler spun around and saw that the Dragon of the West had appeared behind him. “You are correct. We need to talk, you and I. Please, come with me.”

* * *

Hakoda followed the retired General out onto a private balcony not far from the apartments for visiting nationals. Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves and faced the early morning sun.

“I apologize for not coming to you sooner, Chief Hakoda, but I have been quite busy.”

“I would just like to know why you sent my daughter off with Fire Lord Zuko in the middle of the night,” Hakoda said tersely. “And why I wasn’t told about it!”

“And I will explain as much as I can,” Iroh said placatingly. “But you must understand that there are some things I cannot tell you, for their safety as well as yours.”

Hakoda didn’t like the sound of that. He rubbed his chin worriedly. “What’s going on?”

“Dark times are coming. Darker times than when the world was at war. Long ago, my order was given a sacred prophecy by an Oracle of Destiny.” Iroh looked at him. “I have reason to believe that my nephew and your daughter are a pivotal piece of that prophecy, which is why I sent them away together.”

Hakoda frowned disapprovingly. “What makes you say that?”

“The prophecy has some compelling points. It is best not to question it,” Iroh said vaguely. “We both know how strong and capable both Zuko and Katara are. I assure you that they will be fine. If necessary, they can find help along the way with the Order.”

Hakoda mulled it over. “When word gets out, I hate to think of the rumors that could spread about the two of them.”

“I understand your concern, but frankly, what others may or may not say is not important right now,” Iroh said bluntly. “Their sacred mission is far more important than what any mere mortal may think of the two of them going off together alone.”

“And what exactly did this Oracle foresee, and what does it have to do with Katara?” 

Iroh paused, considering how much he should divulge. “Have you ever heard of the Conduit, Chief Hakoda?”

His eyes widened. “Actually, my mother used to tell the children in the village a story about the Conduit, as a means to scare them into good behavior,” he answered. “She said that the Conduit was evil. A boogeyman of sorts. I thought she made it up.”

“I will assure you that the Conduit is quite real. I have sent Zuko and Katara to find them.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“It is their destiny. It was written in the stars long before our time,” Iroh said soothingly. “But trust that my nephew will keep her safe, as he did in their fight against Azula.”

“Even so, Katara doesn’t need his protection,” Hakoda said grimly. “She’s more than capable of handling herself.”

Iroh smiled knowingly. “I think you will find that they need each other.”

Hakoda didn’t know what to say to that. He gripped the balcony’s ledge with white-knuckled hands. “So what do we do now? Do I return to my tribe before winter comes? Or do I wait for them to get back?” 

Iroh considered that. “I believe it’s best if you speak with Princess Ursa regarding that matter, Chief Hakoda. She has been elected regent in Zuko’s absence, and as such, the matter of visiting foreigners is now her responsibility. I apologize that we do not have more time to discuss the matter, but I must be getting ready to journey home to Ba Sing Se.”

“You’re going to leave in the middle of a crisis?” Hakoda asked in disbelief.

The Grandmaster nodded. “There is more going on than what anyone else sees. The journey Zuko and Katara are on is just  _ one _ part of many. In this case, it is my duty as Grandmaster to help protect the world. That means that I must help the Avatar in  _ his _ duty,” Iroh said. “Do not fret, Chief Hakoda. The spirits are watching over us all.”

* * *

Ursa found it odd to be sitting behind the desk in the Fire Lord’s study. Her responsibility as regent had started immediately. Already a dozen of Zuko’s advisors and council leaders had come to visit her. Each one filled her in on the current state of things and to drop off legislation and reports to review. 

She suspected they were also hoping to learn the reason behind the Fire Lord’s unexplained absence, but she revealed nothing to them. Ursa had never wanted this duty, but she would not turn away from her son when he needed her.

“Mum, where did Zuzu go?”

Ursa looked up from the financial statement she had been reviewing. Kiyi stood in the doorway of the study, surprised to find her mother there. She clutched her doll in her hands and she was frowning deeply, a look all too serious for a child (and one that reminded Ursa of Zuko).

“He went away for a little while, sweet one, but he will return soon,” Ursa said gently. “Where is Kayo? Did you steal away during a game of hide-and-explode again?”

“It’s not really hide-and-explode. Me and Kayo aren’t firebenders.” Kiyi shuffled deeper into the room. “He didn’t tell me he was going away. Where did he go?”

“Do you remember Princess Katara?”

Her small face lit up in a bright smile. “Yes. She’s nice. Way nicer than those other girls who were at the tea party. Those girls were  _ mean _ .” Kiyi wrinkled her nose. “And she’s really pretty. Even prettier than Suki!”

Ursa smiled lovingly at her daughter. “Yes, I think so too, Kiyi. Your brother went away with her. They have something very important to do for Uncle Iroh. But I promise he will be home soon. In the meantime, we have to be very brave and help him with his duties. Do you think we can do that?”

She beamed happily. “I’d love to!” Kiyi considered the parchment in front of her mother. “Zuzu lets me stamp the papers sometimes. I like helping him do that. Can I do that now?”

“Of course, little one.” Ursa brought her daughter into her lap, although at nearly ten, she was almost too big for it. And for pet names, but it was hard to let one’s children grow up. “Here, I’m done with this one. Will you put my seal on it?”

Ursa poured a small amount of dark red wax onto the bottom of the financial statement. Kiyi grabbed the stamp in her hand and dipped it in the melted wax. When she pulled the stamp away, Ursa’s seal, a turtleduck backed by the symbol of the Fire Nation, was left behind.

“Perfect, my sweet,” Ursa said. She kissed Kiyi’s head affectionately.

Kiyi craned her neck to look at her mother’s face. “Mum, is Zuzu going to die?”

Ursa gasped and pulled back from her daughter. For a moment she had been reminded of Azula. A chill went through her. “Kiyi! Why would you say something like that?”

Kiyi frowned. “Because I had a bad dream. A nightmare.” She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle. “It was scary. It felt so  _ real. _ ”

Ursa struggled to regain her composure. “What happened in your dream?”

“Zuzu was fighting a bad lady. She had purple eyes and a sword, and a cat. But it’s not a normal cat. He’s a bad cat. There’s something wrong with him.” A tremble rose in the young girl’s voice. “I think she wanted to hurt him, Mum.”

Ursa pulled her daughter close, feeling cold. “Don’t worry about your brother, sweet one. He’s very strong  _ and _ he’s a Master firebender. He’s going to be fine. It’s just a dream.” 

But she wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince: her daughter or herself.

* * *

“We’re all ready to go,” Aang said, petting Appa affectionately. “I can’t believe we’re going to Ba Sing Se. Katara and I…” His heart ached painfully at the mention of her name. “...haven’t been in forever.” He was still hurt, no matter how hard he tried to put aside his feelings to focus on the task at hand.

“Don’t get so excited, Twinkle Toes. It’s not a vacation.” Toph tossed her bag deftly into the sky bison’s saddle. She still managed to impress Aang with how well she could see despite being blind. “And from what Iroh has told us, what we’re facing isn’t going to be easy either.”

Aang sighed in resignation. “I know. Do you think we’ll be able to stop whatever is going to happen because of the prophecy?”

“Of course we are. You’re the Avatar and I’m  _ still  _ the best earthbender who ever lived. Between the two of us, we’re unstoppable.” She gave a broad grin as she climbed into the saddle. “Where’s Iroh?”

“He’ll be here. We can’t exactly leave without him.” Aang flew up to Appa’s head and settled himself comfortably. He frowned bleakly. “Hey Toph...do you think Zuko and Katara—”

“Look, Aang, I have no interest getting involved in that hot mess.” Toph cut him off with a flippant wave of her hand. “Whatever is going on between you, Sparky, and Sugar Queen is none of my business.”

Color rose in Aang’s cheeks. “That’s not what I was going to ask. I was gonna ask if you thought they’d be able to find the Conduit.”

Toph could tell he was lying even without his vibrations but she decided not to call him out on it. She knew that there was more going on there than anyone was willing to admit, but she most definitely did not want to get involved. She had her own relationship problems. “Of course they will. ‘Cause if they don’t, I’m gonna kick their butts.”

“I see we are all ready to go,” Iroh called up to them. He approached the sky bison and stroked his broad cheek affectionately. “My apologies, old friend. I hope you don’t mind carrying a heavier load than normal. Your help in our mission is greatly appreciated.” The bison grunted in understanding, and then Iroh walked up Appa’s tail and joined Toph in the saddle. “I have gotten everything taken care of here. My apologies if I kept you two waiting. I must say, I am excited to fly. I have always wondered what Ba Sing Se looks like from the sky!”

“Trust me when I say it’s not all it’s made out to be,” Toph muttered grumpily.

Iroh chuckled at his apprentice, knowing how much she disliked being off the ground where she could see.

Aang tugged on the reins. “Appa, yip yip!”

Appa took off, pulling high into the sky. The mid-morning sun was already hot overhead. Aang guided Appa toward the east and the distant shores of the Earth Kingdom. Idly he wondered if they would beat Earth King Kuei’s procession back to the capital city.  _ That would be funny _ .

It was smooth flying all day. Aang pushed Appa hard, wanting to reach the coastal village of Jang Hui before nightfall. They would stop there for the night and proceed to the Earth Kingdom at dawn. From there, it would be a week of hard flying before they reached the great walled city. It was a good thing Appa was used to long trips.

Behind him in the saddle, Iroh and Toph delved into a conversation discussing Pai Sho. The game of patience and strategy had never been Aang’s strong suit so he soon tuned them out, and turned into his own thoughts. 

Katara’s words had been haunting him, and because of that he had spent much of his time reflecting on the past five years they had spent together. Aang had been so caught up with the Air Acolytes that somehow he had missed something big. Her accusatory words cut him deeply.  _ She doesn’t understand. I’m the  _ last _ airbender. It’s my duty to my people to keep their culture alive _ .  _ If it bothered her that much, why didn’t she find a way to be more involved so we could spend more time together with the Acolytes?  _

And Zuko...well, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go there. Fire Lord or not,  _ friend _ or not, it wasn’t right for Zuko to insert himself in his and Katara’s problems. What was his deal, anyway? What had he been thinking, asking Katara to dance? Aang had watched the two of them and had grown angrier by the second. He’d  _ never  _ seen Zuko look so happy. Not even on the day of his own coronation! What was up with  _ that _ ? Aang wasn’t sure, but it left a bad taste in his mouth.

They made camp that night in the foothills above the small fishing village of Jang Hui. Aang looked down at it from where he was, remembering when he and Katara had taken out a Fire Nation factory that had been polluting the river. Katara had been so fierce and brave, defying both the Fire Nation army and her brother, who had insisted they couldn’t help. Their duty was to get to the rendezvous point before the Day of Black Sun.  _ I will  _ never _ turn my back on people who need me,  _ she had said, a fierce, determined look in her eye. Moments like that had made the young Avatar admire the beautiful water tribe girl even more.

Momo jumped onto his shoulder, purring softly. Aang scratched his ears affectionately. “What have I done, Momo? I’ve pushed her away.”

The lemur chirped in response.

“I was too caught up in what I was doing to consider her feelings.” Tears stung his eyes and he blinked them away angrily. “And I didn’t even get to tell her I was sorry.”

Dejected, he headed back to the camp, settling himself before the fire. Iroh had brewed tea, and he offered Aang a steaming mug. Aang took it even though he didn’t care much for tea.

“Now that we are away from the others, I would like to talk to you both a bit more about what lies ahead,” Iroh said.

“Yeah, you’ve been really unclear,” Toph said. She picked at a clump of grass. 

“I have my reasons for that, I assure you,” Iroh said. He looked at Aang. “As you know, the world depends on balance. Not just  _ the _ balance, the one between the nations, but smaller balances as well. It all makes up the grand scheme of things. As the Avatar, it is your destiny to keep the balance in check, while it is the Conduit’s destiny to destroy it. In that sense, you are opposites, and that is balance as well. The prophecy foresees that. But it has also prophesied another part of the balance: one of opposing elements coming together.”

“Like Zuko and Katara,” Aang said quietly. Fire and water were natural opposites.

“And earth and air.”

Aang looked over at Toph, surprise coloring his features. Earth  _ was _ his element’s opposite. “So Toph and I have a role to play in this, too?”

“Yes, which is why I brought you both with me. There are some things you must both learn before you are ready to face your destinies.”

“Like what?” Aang asked.

Iroh looked at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. “I know you have severed ties with Avatar Roku, so you do not have his wisdom to guide you through this, Aang. What no one has told you before though, is that Avatars were once prepared to face the Conduit, in case that time ever arose. Until now, it never did. The people in charge of that duty were once known as the Warriors Guild.”

“The Warriors Guild?” Aang prompted curiously. “I’ve never heard of that before.” 

“That’s because they went extinct over a hundred years ago, hunted down by followers of the Conduit. I’m telling you this because you  _ need _ to learn their teachings before you face the Conduit.”

“I thought Zuko and Katara were supposed to bring them back so I didn’t  _ have  _ to face them,” Aang said, confused. 

“You misunderstood, then. They are to  _ find _ the Conduit before someone more nefarious does, and uses their power to wreak havoc on the world,” Iroh said. “It is your duty to stop that from happening.”

“How am I supposed to learn how to fight the Conduit if the only people who knew are dead?” Aang questioned.

Toph spoke up from the other side of the fire, where she had been listening intently and picking at her toes. “Isn’t it obvious, Twinkle Toes? You have to go into the Spirit World.”

* * *

The meeting took place in a dark alley between two restaurants that were closed for the night. Once again he had been pulled from the comfort of the palace. He arrived early so he could see his co-conspirator arrive. 

He did not trust her. She was wily, conniving, and oh so alluring. Her figure was unmistakable when she turned down the alley, blending into the shadows with ease. It was no surprise she had been able to get so close to the Fire Lord. She was enticing. She stood beside him in the dark. 

“So I hear the Fire Lord is gone, as is the Water Tribe Princess,” she murmured quietly.

“Yes, this is true. Princess Ursa herself confirmed it,” he replied.

She chuckled; the sound was low and malicious. “Ah, what impeccable timing he has, isn’t it? He has put the noose around his own neck for us.”

Mal-Chin considered this. “It changes the plans, though, doesn’t it?”

“I have been made aware of a new plan,” she said. “This one will ensure our victory much quicker. As it turns out, the Fire Lord going off with the princess was in our best interests. This new plan leaves little room for error.”

“And what is the plan?” he inquired.

“We will let you know when it becomes relevant for you to know,” said the woman. 

“What shall I do about the noble girls now that Zuko is gone?” Mal-Chin asked.

The woman pursed her full lips. “Keep them on standby for the time being. You never know when they could prove useful.”

“As you wish,” Mal-Chin said. “And what shall I do in the meantime? Princess Ursa is keeping this quite hush-hush, even from her son’s most loyal advisor.”

The girl chuckled. “How do you feel about some espionage? You’re in the optimal position to gather some intel.”

“I can try, but it’s really not my specialty…”

“Just see what you can do for now. I’ll see what I can do about getting someone who  _ s _ pecializes in stealth.” Her eyes glittered viciously in the dark. “And then we will wait. Soon, the Fire Lord will fall, and the glory of the Fire Nation will be restored.”

With that, she sashayed away, a cruel laugh echoing on the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...there's no Zuko and Katara in this chapter. They will be back, I swear! But since there's a few storylines going on, expect there to be chapters without them or very little with them.


	14. Chapter Twelve: The Western Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara get closer to the Western Air Temple.
> 
> Lots of fluff!

Katara leaned excitedly over the railing. “Look! We’re almost there!”

Zuko stood beside Katara, looking at the green mass of land coming into view. He smiled down at her, but she didn’t see it; she was concentrating on the shore.

“Finally.” Zuko let out a deep breath. At last, it felt like they were getting something accomplished on their mission...aside from his daily training sessions with Katara. She was getting quite good at hand-to-hand combat. He’d be handing her a sword in no time. “Within a few hours, we should be landing on the shore.”

Zuko studied the coastline, a frown creasing his face. It was hard to believe it had been six years since he had last set foot here. The last time he had seen the Western Air Temple, it had been the backdrop to an apparent death spiral for his sister. Of course Azula had ended up saving herself and surviving, as she always seemed to. This temple...a lot of life-changing moments had happened to him here, and seeing it again was almost like going back in time.

Katara looked up at him, admiring the strong set of his jaw and the way the wind blew his hair back from his face, exposing his scar, as well as the form-fitting black outfit he had donned. She tried, and failed, to not ogle the way it hugged his chest and shoulders as a silly smile crossed her face. Katara told herself she was just happy to be here, and she  _ almost _ managed to convince herself of that...but not quite. She managed to look away and clear the smile from her face. She needed to focus.

Katara cleared her throat, breaking him from his thoughts and her own distraction as well. “Are you ready to find some answers?” she asked.

Zuko met her gaze, his face serious. Then his lip curled into a half-smile as he nodded. “I’m more than ready.”

* * *

The ship anchored off the coast in the late afternoon. The storm had only delayed them a few hours thanks to Katara’s waterbending. Katara and Zuko loaded up into the small coal-powered emergency boat with a small ration of supplies and departed for the shore. She was grateful for the advanced Fire Nation vessel: with its engine they arrived on shore within half an hour of departing. 

Once on dry land, they hiked up to the top of the ravine along a scraggy incline. That had used up most of their remaining daylight in doing so, but they pressed on until they came to the river that followed the ravine and would deposit them near the temple; Katara remembered that the waterfall cascaded down the far side of the temple into another river below that went out to the sea. 

They would have to make camp for the night along the river’s edge. If Zuko had it his way, he would have had them walk all night. He was feeling restless, like there wasn’t enough time. Maybe he was just ready to get some answers. But he didn’t have it in him to ask Katara to press on; she was dragging her feet by the time they got to the river and he could see that she was quickly burning out by the pinched look on her face.

Zuko chose a spot on the broad, grassy bank of the river for their camp site. It was well protected, with a small grove of ash banana trees backing up to the drop of the ravine on one side and the wide, lazy river on the other. 

Together they started setting up camp. It was so familiar that Zuko felt a wave of deja vu wash over him. How many times had they set up camp while they were fugitives in the Fire Nation? The others all had tasks: Sokka and Suki went hunting, Toph and Aang would fetch water and firewood, and somehow he and Katara always ended up setting up the tents and getting dinner going together. There had been plenty of bickering and barbs thrown each other’s way back then (well, mostly his way) until he and Katara had gone on what Toph called a  _ life-changing field trip. _

“If you want to get a fire going, I’ll see if I can catch a fish dinner.” Katara knelt down and opened up her pack, which Zuko had shouldered a few hours ago, and pulled out a cook-pot.

Zuko arched his brow quizzically, a smart remark on the tip of his tongue. 

“Don’t take it personally. Waterbenders have a knack for it.” She looked up at him with a smirk. “It seems like a rather fitting division of labor if you ask me. The firebender builds the fire, the waterbender catches the fish.”

“If you say so,” Zuko murmured, and he headed into the trees to gather some firewood without argument. There was something sound to her logic, and he didn’t mind a short respite away from her to sort through some of his thoughts.

Once he had gone, Katara stripped down to her sarashi. The weather was mildly cooler here than in the Fire Nation, but it was still uncomfortably warm walking in her dark clothes. She missed her blue robes, but she understood the practicality of the black tunic and loose pants. 

The cool river felt nice against her heated skin as she waded out up to her waist. She relished it for a moment, letting her eyes fall closed. Then Katara held perfectly still, arms braced above the water, as she waited for an unsuspecting fish to come too close. 

While she waited, Katara reflected on what had happened between them that morning. She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she must have at some point because when she awoke she was comfortably warm, and utterly entwined with Zuko. And she didn’t quite know how she felt about it.

Somehow they had ended up laying down on her futon. He had been on his side facing her, and she had been curled up against him. Her head had been tucked into the crook of his neck and she could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart where her hand rested on his chest And, Katara had noted with slight embarrassment, one of her legs was between his knees. He had one arm slung across her waist, the other tucked under his head. 

Zuko had already been awake, rising with the sun as he always did. He wasn’t looking at her, but over her head. She couldn’t understand why he hadn’t left when he had woken up...or why he hadn’t gone the night before, either. It was obvious by that point that she was warm and had recovered from their foray into the storm. Sure, she’d kind of trapped him against the wall...but he  _ could  _ have left. If he wanted to.

Katara’s first instinct had been to pull away, embarrassed, a blush creeping into her cheeks, but she didn’t want to be rude...so she had pulled away just enough to look at him. 

She had been surprised to find he had stayed, but couldn’t bring herself to ask why he hadn’t left. Then she realized how calm she felt. Rested. The anxieties of the last few days had just...melted away.

And then it had also occurred to her that she hadn’t had a single bad dream all night.

Katara pondered over what—if anything—it could mean. But she was at a loss. And she felt guilty—she and Aang  _ just _ broke up, what did it say about her being content to cuddle up with Zuko?—but she didn’t feel as guilty as she thought she should.

The silver flicker of a fish pulled her from her reverie, and Katara decided it was best to focus on catching their dinner. She could think about what that morning meant later.

* * *

Zuko walked through the underbrush, batting away lazy bugs from his face in the muggy air as he went. Sweat dripped down his back and all he could think about was cooling off in the river. He had gone willingly enough to collect firewood, but now he was a little jealous that Katara got to cool off in the river first. 

He tried not to think about her back at their campsite. If he knew Katara as well as he thought he did, he assumed she had probably stripped down to her sarashi. He wondered how different she would look now, all grown up...but he pushed that thought from his mind.

He smiled in amusement to himself as he thought of Katara using her bending to catch a fish. It was ingenious, really, and quite practical. 

His thoughts drifted back to that morning. 

The two of them had slept entangled together the entire night. He had woken up first, rising with the sun’s first light. He could feel her gentle breath on the hollow of his throat and the rise and fall of her back as she continued to sleep soundly. He felt the steady beat of her heart against his ribs. He could smell the rain in her hair. She was warm and snug and impossibly close, as if, in her unconscious state, she had to be flush against him. Katara hadn’t moved at all while she slept. She seemed to be utterly at ease curled against him.

From his angle, he couldn’t look down at her face. But something about this...about  _ them... _ had something hot stirring in his belly and his heart skipping erratically in his chest. Zuko had closed his eyes and tried not to think about it...and failed.

Something had changed since the last time he saw Katara. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it was as if he was seeing her,  _ truly _ seeing her, for the first time.

And she was utterly beautiful. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had always known that. It was apparent in the way her thick, dark lashes framed her big blue eyes, the small round point of her nose, her wide cheekbones, and her full lips. But Katara was more than just a pretty face; she was smart, strong, compassionate. 

Zuko had known all of those things. Of  _ course _ he did. But the way he thought about those things, about  _ her _ , was changing. It had started changing the moment she had entered the dining hall at his palace.

He wasn’t sure what would happen between Katara and Aang when they returned. Would they get back together? He had tried to assure her that first night on the ship, but he hadn’t really meant it, and he hated himself a little bit for it. Katara was clearly torn about the way she felt towards Aang, and while Zuko had been supportive, he didn’t really want them to get back together. 

Briefly, he entertained the thought of pursuing her...but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. What kind of friend would he be, to her  _ and _ Aang, if he did? Zuko wasn’t even sure how Katara felt about him. Sleeping in his arms  _ one time _ really didn’t mean anything. She had been cold and he was warm. That was all there was to it. 

He was getting ahead of himself.

Zuko collected branches and twigs until he was certain there would be enough for the night, an unhappy frown creasing his face. With as hot as it was he didn’t expect the night to cool off, but he wanted to make sure they had light. He made his way back to the campsite, carefully concealing his emotions.

On the bank were four dead fish. Zuko looked up and saw Katara floating lazily on the gentle swell, dressed only in her sarashi. Her white, suddenly almost translucent sarashi. His eyes took in her tan skin and smooth curves for just a moment before he looked away, swallowing hard. 

Zuko set down the firewood rather loudly so she would realize he’d come back, in case she wanted to get dressed. 

But he should have known better. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had seen her in her underthings. Clearly he was the only one who felt the change in their dynamic. He tried not to feel disappointed. Unless she  _ wanted _ him to see her in her sarashi…? He shook the thought from his mind.

As soon as she saw him, she lifted one arm from the water and beckoned him over with a white-toothed grin. “Zuko, you’ve got to get in the water. It feels amazing!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. “Okay.”

He stripped off his shirt and boots and waded out. The water was crisp and cool and oh so refreshing against his hot skin. He sucked in a quick breath as the cold water reached his navel, but it felt good all the same. 

Zuko held his breath and disappeared beneath the surface. He pushed himself deeper into the river until his hands brushed the rocky bed. He swam for air and broke through the surface. He shook water from his hair.

“Hey, watch it!” Katara warned him playfully as she wiped water droplets from her cheek. She flicked her fingers back at him without bending. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“I wouldn’t  _ dare  _ challenge a master waterbender to a splashing contest,” Zuko returned with a smirk. 

“A wise decision, really.” He watched as she paddled a little closer to him, her long legs pushing her through the water with ease. Then she straightened until she was treading water and beamed a happy smile at him. “See, I told you it felt great.”

“I can’t even remember the last time I went swimming,” Zuko remarked. He backstroked lazily down the river, feeling the current’s gentle pull on his body. 

“You need to relax more, my Lord,” Katara teased, pushing a swell of water in his direction. “Don’t you know it’s important to have fun?”

Her words made him think of Alasie and he flushed. How many times had the water tribe diplomat said the very same thing to him? In his mind he saw Alasie, and he glanced quickly at Katara.  _ I must have a thing for water tribe women.  _ Maybe that was what had attracted him to his diplomat in the first place. Perhaps he had found a familiarity in her blue eyes and dark skin.

Zuko offered her a wry smirk. “Everyone keeps telling me that, yet I always end up having something important to do. You know, like saving the world.”

Katara threw her head back and laughed. He smiled as the sound warmed his heart. Maybe she wasn’t as broken up over Aang as he thought she would be. Maybe that was a good sign.

* * *

After they had their fill of the water, they climbed onto the shore. Katara wrung out her hair and pulled the water from her sarashi. Zuko politely kept his eyes averted as he brought heat to the palms of his hands and watched as the water turned to steam as he dried his trousers.

“That’s a neat little trick,” Katara commented as she pulled her clothes back on. 

Zuko nodded his chin in her direction, eyes still averted as she tugged her tunic on over her head and tied the sash around her slim waist. “So’s that. I bet it makes doing laundry a lot easier.”

“Are you assuming that my bending is only useful for laundry duty?” She arched a brow at him, hands fisted on her hips. He had opted to leave his shirt off and she had to make a conscious effort to look at his face. 

Zuko paled. “Uh, no, of course not. I’m sure you use your bending for lots of useful things.”

Katara snickered. “I’m just teasing you, Zuko.” She looked down at the pile of sticks he had gathered then back at him, the corner of her mouth tugging up into a smile. “You want to get a fire going or should I bust out the trusty spark rocks?”

“Yes, Princess,” Zuko teased her. He arranged them into a small triangle then pointed two fingers at the firewood, igniting it with ease. “ _ That _ is also a neat little trick.”

Katara looked at him, grinning widely. “You know what’ll be an even better trick? If you gut and clean the fish for me.”

He looked at her, a small smile on his lips.  _ She’s happy,  _ he thought. Zuko gave a mock-bow. Then he realized,  _ I’m happy.  _ “Yes, your highness.”

Katara looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the early dusk light. “You better be careful, Zuko. I like the sound of that.” Her eyes widened as she registered the double meaning behind her words, but he only smiled, not showing her the way his heart fluttered at the hidden connotation.

Feeling a bit smug, he stood up from the fire and went to their rucksacks to hunt around for a knife. As he passed her, he leaned in close and murmured in her ear, “Nothing wrong with that.” Pleased at her startled intake of breath, he knelt by his pack.

Katara felt heat rise to her cheeks and she risked a glance at him over her shoulder. She took in the broad sweep of his shoulders and the tight muscles of his back and turned away  _ Spirits above, why does he have to be shirtless?  _ She shook her head and tried to breathe deeply to calm her hammering heart.

Once he had finished with the fish he gave them to Katara, who then speared them on sharp sticks and propped them over the flames. Soon the pleasant smell of cooking fish filled their campsite and Zuko’s stomach rumbled. Katara looked through her bag and produced a few moon peaches and leftover rice from lunch from before they left the ship. When the fish were done cooking she served dinner.

“It smells delicious,” Zuko told her sincerely. It had been too long since he had eaten her cooking. He impatiently breathed on his food to cool it off. He was starving.

“Thank you,” she murmured, blushing. He watched as she breathed on her food, quelling the steam and lowering the temperature of the food to a bearable degree. She popped a bite into her mouth and smiled contentedly. 

“So I just found another useful trick with your waterbending,” Zuko drawled as a sheepish grin crossed his face.

Katara looked up at him. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“Being able to cool stuff down.” He eyed her food, and then looked at his, still hot and steaming. “Would you mind?”

The corner of her mouth quirked up into a smug smirk and she held her hand out for his bowl. “No problem.”

Zuko passed his food over to her and watched as she breathed cool air over it. She met his gaze over the lip of the bowl, and they both blushed, looking away for reasons neither of them quite wanted to think about.

After dinner they settled into their respective bedrolls on opposite sides of the fire. Through the orange glow Zuko could see her outline in her bedroll, and could see the dark fan of her hair. He found himself wishing he was sleeping beside her once again.

_ What are you thinking?  _ Zuko berated himself.  _ That was a one-time thing because she was cold. She just broke up with the Avatar.  _ But Zuko would be lying to himself if he thought that changed anything.

As sleep claimed him, a thought suddenly flitted through his mind: he hadn’t had a nightmare while she slept beside him.

* * *

_ Zuko squatted down at one end of the arena, willing his heart to slow down. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and although his face didn’t betray him, he was nervous.  _

_ He wasn’t afraid; he hadn’t been lying when he said he would face the old general without fear. That hadn’t changed. But this was his first Agni Kai and he knew, even with Uncle Iroh’s teachings and that of his firebending master, that he was not the strongest bender. There was a good chance he wouldn’t leave this arena with his honor. _

_ He risked a peek at the gathered crowd around him. Agni Kais were a public affair in Capital City, and word of his participation had spread quickly, drawing a large crowd. He recognized a lot of the faces: many of his father’s top advisors and military leaders were present. He could see Uncle Iroh and his sister, Azula, sitting near the arena. Behind them, he saw Captain Zhao. His stomach flipped nervously. He got the feeling Zhao didn’t like him or his uncle very much. _

_ Zuko couldn’t help but notice that his father wasn’t present. A wave of disappointment and relief simultaneously washed over him. His dad wasn’t here to watch him, even though he had ordered the Agni Kai.  _

_ But that meant he wouldn’t be there to watch Zuko lose, either. If it happened. _

_ The gong sounded, and there was no more time for thinking. Zuko stood and turned around, the wrap on his shoulders fluttering to the ground. What he saw made his blood run cold. _

_ The person who stood before him was not the old general he had disrespected. It was his own father, the Fire Lord himself. _

* * *

Zuko bolted upright, a scream behind his lips. His skin was drenched in sweat. He looked over the smoldering fire and saw Katara sleeping soundly in her bedroll. She had rolled over to face him, and seeing her tranquil face soothed him. Zuko ran his hands through his damp hair as he forced himself to take deep breaths.  _ Where did that come from?  _ he asked himself.  _ I haven’t dreamed of that in...years. _

Unsettled, Zuko silently slipped from his bedroll. Gooseflesh broke across his bare skin.

Now that he was awake, he felt the restless desire to move. Gauging by the moon’s position in the night sky, dawn was still over an hour away. He crept over toward his bag and quietly extricated his dao swords before tiptoeing away from camp. He stayed close enough that he could still see the embers of their campfire, but far enough away that he wouldn’t wake Katara up.

He puzzled over the dream. Why was he revisiting it now? He hadn’t dreamt much of that awful Agni Kai since the Day of Black Sun. It had been a turning point in Zuko’s young life. The connotations and effects of his cowardice had followed him for years after, and even sometimes now, his anxieties resurfaced...but he didn’t dream about it.

Zuko hated how, despite all of the years between it, the dream could still conjure up the fear, humiliation, and shame that came with it.

He limbered up before unsheathing his swords. They shimmered dangerously under the full moon. Zuko went through the practiced motions, feeling his body respond with ease. He had received lessons from Master Piandao for years since he was a child, until his banishment.  _ And Azula thought I wasn’t any good,  _ he thought with a smug smile  _ How wrong she was. _

The swordplay stilled his frayed nerves. It felt good to have his blades back in his hands again. Like firebending, the dao swords were an extension of himself. How many years had he spent feeling like two halves of one whole? The difference between himself and his swords was that they had always worked together, whereas he had not been able to for years.

After the Agni Kai against his father, something had broken inside of Zuko, shearing him in two: one half being the person he had once been, and the person he had become after that. The two halves were at war within him for years. 

For a long time Zuko believed that the man he had become was the one who needed to win. That part of himself was strong, fearless, and calculating where the old self was reluctant, nervous, and naive. But the new half was also cruel, and bitter, and angry.

In the end, the two halves had come together to create someone entirely new. And while he wasn’t perfect, Zuko appreciated who he had become.

Finally calmed, Zuko lowered his swords and turned his face up to the full moon, his mind once again wandering to the waterbender sleeping soundly back at camp. It seemed like she was all he could think about now.

He sheathed his swords and walked quietly back to camp. Katara hadn’t stirred at all. Zuko carefully replaced his swords and laid down on top of his bedroll. He tucked one hand behind his head and closed his eyes. But sleep didn’t come. 

Zuko tried to think of other things. Anything. Like where they would go in the temple once they arrived. He tried to focus on the rooms he had already searched, tried to remember the labyrinthian layout, and wondered if he had missed something during his time there. But he quickly ran out of ideas, and eventually he found himself looking over at Katara as the dawn’s first light transformed her skin into a lovely shade of golden brown.

Katara stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked sleepily. Zuko looked away so she wouldn’t catch him staring at her.

“How long have you been awake?” Katara mumbled around a yawn. She sat upright and shook out her hair.

“Long enough,” Zuko hedged as he sat up.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“I’m ready to get to the Western Air Temple, unlike you, Princess Sleepyhead.” He ducked as she chucked her comb at him.

“I rise with the moon and you rise with the sun, remember?” Katara retorted jokingly.

“You can use whatever excuse you want, Katara.” He tossed the comb back to her and packed up his bedroll. “Come on. We can eat the rest of the moon peaches on the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After working with my beta and adding A LOT to this chapter, I realized it was 8k words, so I split it in half. So the next chapter was originally part of this chapter...which is why this is 90% fluff and 10% plot.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: The White Lotus Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko fakes some airbending by playing Pai Sho.

They cleared their camp quickly. She doused the fire thoroughly and he covered it with dirt before they set off. The morning was warm, but pleasantly so, and they finished the trek with ease.

“We made it, but now how are we supposed to get down there?” Katara inquired. She peered cautiously over the edge of the ravine to catch a glimpse of the odd, upside-down temple. She tried not to think about what had happened the last time she was here.

They had hiked along the river all morning and had now reached a spot which Zuko claimed was as good a place as any to make their way down to the temple. It was now mid-afternoon and the sun was beating down on them mercilessly. The sheer cliff edge stared at them tauntingly. Katara planted her hands on her hips and searched for a way to climb down.

“I already thought about that, so I asked Jee for a rope and hook.” Zuko produced it from his bag along with two pairs of gloves. “I’ve just got to secure it up here, then we’ll be able to climb right down. You’re gonna want to wear these, though. The rope’s a little rough on your hands.”

“Nice of you to tell me that.” Katara eyed the rope nervously. “I hope you’re right, Zuko.”

“I am.” He smirked at her confidently. “It’s how I got down there last time. When I asked to join you guys.”

“Oh. Right.”

Zuko searched for a place to secure the hook. He wrapped it around the thick bough of a nearby tree and tugged hard. He nodded in satisfaction when it didn’t give.

“That’ll do,” Zuko said. 

He tossed the length of rope down into the ravine. With no hesitation Zuko took hold of the rope and planted his feet on the cliff edge. With a mock salute to Katara, he began his descent down to the temple and tried not to think about how deadly of a fall it would be if the rope broke or if he lost his grip. Zuko used the side of the ravine to brace himself until he couldn’t anymore, and then he relied on the strength of his upper body to lower himself down onto a marble promenade. 

Zuko finally landed lightly on his feet, chest heaving. He was not a fan of heights, and under the heat of the day, it wasn’t an easy descent. 

He looked around and saw a familiar sight: the fountain, now cracked, and the large hole Toph had bended into the wall for an escape route when Azula had attacked them there with Fire Nation airships. 

He collected himself before he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, “Come on down!”

Zuko peered up at the ravine’s ledge far above him. He held his breath as he watched Katara swing her legs over the edge and began to scale down to him. She was a small dark dot far above him, and he tried not to think about what would happen if she fell. He had briefly entertained the thought of them going down together, with her in front of him, so he could catch her if she fell, but Zuko knew Katara wouldn’t go for it. She was too independent, and didn’t like when others acted like she wasn’t able to do something on her own just because she was a woman. So, he had compromised with himself and thought he would only do that if she asked.

She didn’t.

Katara lowered herself quickly until she ran out of cliff-face to use as a support. The muscles in her arms and chest burned as she lowered herself, hand-over-hand, toward the ground and Zuko. She could feel the rope biting into the gloves and was grateful Zuko had come prepared. 

_ I better not lose my grip _ , she thought.  _ Maybe I should have asked Zuko for some help.  _ She risked a glance over her shoulder. She was almost there.

By the time she reached the promenade her face was red and damp with sweat. Katara kneeled over, hands on her knees, panting.

“Man, I miss Appa,” she said breathlessly. She wiped the perspiration from her brow and straightened to look around. An uncertain frown creased her face. “Oh wow. I didn’t expect to end up here.”

Zuko shrugged as he offered her a waterskin, which she drank from gratefully. “Let’s get moving. We’ve only got a few hours of daylight left and we’ve got a whole lot of temple to cover.”

She couldn’t argue with that.

Together they wandered up and down the dim, dusty hallways, checking high and low in each room they came across. It was clear they were the last occupants to have been there, and the knowledge made Katara sad. Aang had talked about eventually moving the Air Acolytes to one of the old temples, but he would most likely go to the Southern Air Temple, where he had been raised. The Western Air Temple would remain abandoned.

Much of the temple was empty with only odd bits of broken or decayed furniture here and there. They didn’t let that deter them, and still made sure to thoroughly check each space for any hidden passages, false walls, or secret rooms. Throughout the temple, water still trickled through the channels and pipes that had once supplied the Air Nomads with bathing and drinking water. Wasp-moth eaten blankets and rugs were littered about. They found the kitchen, with a broken fireplace and shattered clay pottery. A brief search turned up nothing.

After they had been searching for a few hours, Katara suggested splitting up to cover more ground. But Zuko insisted that four eyes in each room would be more thorough than just two. “One of us might catch something the other missed,” he’d argued, and Katara couldn’t deny the logic there. And maybe it was safer that way too. What if they weren’t the only ones there?

As they went deeper into the temple, signs of battle were more prominent. Ancient scorch marks that hadn’t been weathered away could be seen—evidence of the Fire Nation’s deadly massacre against the pacifist Air Nomads. 

Zuko hung his head in shame, and was surprised when Katara took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He was grateful she was with him. 

At last they came to the giant Pai Sho table in one of the upper tiers of the temple. It was the lone structure left in a room that must have once been a popular place for the airbenders to spend leisure time in. There were tall windows on three of the four walls that gave a magnificent view of the ravine and waterfall below. The sun’s red-orange light was shining in through those windows now. Katara could almost imagine clusters of airbenders there, drinking tea and playing the game in the sun’s warm glow.

She and Zuko walked up to the Pai Sho table. It was gigantic, at least ten feet across, with large spaces. The box of wooden tiles had miraculously been spared in the destruction. Each piece was as big as the palm of her hand. She absently brushed her fingers across the dusty surface of the Pai Sho tiles. When they had first sought refuge there, Aang had been excited to show them the table. But they had never had time for him to take her.

“You would not believe how happy Uncle was when he first found this.” Zuko plucked out a tile, turning it over in his hand. He was smiling. “While  _ I _ spent all my time searching this place high and low for the Avatar, he was playing Pai Sho with the cook the whole time.”

Katara chuckled. That definitely sounded like Iroh. Then she grew serious and looked around the room before her gaze settled on him. “This is the last room, Zuko. We’ve looked everywhere else. Either there’s nothing here, or we missed it somehow.”

“I already searched every inch of the temple when I first came here. Honestly, I didn’t expect anything different this time.” He didn’t sound defeated. In fact, he wasn’t disappointed at all.

Katara frowned. With no rooms left, that meant the answer wasn’t here...they would have to try the Northern Air Temple next. It was the closest.  _ But what if nothing is there either? We don’t have time to waste going to all of the temples,  _ Katara thought. _ And Zuko has already been to all of them...is this just a dead end? _

She fisted her hands and looked at Zuko resolutely. “I refuse to give up! We  _ had _ to have missed something, somewhere.” Katara considered the Pai Sho table thoughtfully. The box of tiles, each painted with exquisite detail, sat on one of the two stone seats. She picked one up and turned it over; it was the white lotus tile. She gasped. “Zuko, this might sound crazy but...will you play Pai Sho with me?”

Zuko quirked a brow at her. “Katara, that  _ does _ sound crazy. Why the heck do you want to play Pai Sho?”

“Why would the Air Nomads build a giant Pai Sho table?” Katara peered at him inquisitively. 

Zuko shrugged. “They were bored? And they probably used airbending for fun. You know, they wouldn’t actually touch the tiles. They most likely used airbending to move the pieces around.” He made a gesture with his arms to emulate it. “I’ve seen earthbenders use earthbending to move tiles in the Earth Kingdom.”

She snapped her fingers, a grin spreading across her face. “Zuko, that’s it! If the airbenders built a game table where they could use airbending for them to play, is it so crazy to think that maybe...maybe it’s also a way to open a secret room?”

He looked at her doubtfully. It seemed like a reach. “I don’t know, Katara…”

“Think about it! We didn’t find anything that even resembled a record room in this  _ whole _ temple. Doesn’t that seem odd to you?”

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s just all gone now.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. What did they have to lose if they tried? “But maybe it’s not so crazy. The firebenders hide secret passages behind doors that can only be opened with firebending. The airbenders did that, too.”

Katara dropped to her knees at the edge of the table and ran her hands along its base. Her fingers caught on a gap between the table and the floor. “Here! Zuko, can you give me some light?” Obediently he conjured flames to his palm and squatted down beside her. Katara pointed. “Look! There’s a crack running along the base of the table. It’s a small gap between the table and the floor. I bet if we play the game, we’ll open it.”

“But how are we supposed to play the game like airbenders if we can’t airbend?”

She gave him a pointed look. Katara stood up and dusted off her knees as she considered the dilemma. She snapped her fingers. “Sokka imitated firebending with explosives. Do you remember, at Avatar Roku’s temple on Crescent Isle?”

“That’s right. He tricked Zhao.” Zuko looked down at the table with a frown. “But it didn’t actually unlock the door. The Fire Sages had to.”

Katara pursed her lips. She wasn’t going to give up on this. It was probably their only chance. “Maybe it’ll work this time.”

“But how are we going to pretend to airbend?”

She stared at the table as if hoping the idea would be written on its surface. She turned to him with a triumphant smile. “Firebending.”

Zuko looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. “Come again?”

“Firebending can produce a wind current. It’s not  _ exactly _ airbending, but it might be close enough.” Katara turned to him. “It’s worth a try.”

He considered this. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he puzzled over it “Yeah, I can try it. But how do we know which strategy to play to open the door? Are we supposed to try them all until we get it?”

“I guess so.” She shrugged helplessly, hands spread at her sides. “What else can we do?” 

Zuko picked up a tile. “I guess it’s a good thing Uncle loves this game so much. I know all of the strategies out there.” He glanced at her. “You probably want to get all of this stuff wet before I give it a try, though. I don’t want to burn down our only chance of finding something here.”

“Good idea.” 

Zuko set all of the tiles on the table and she uncapped her waterskin. She bended the water over the table and tiles until they were damp.

“I don’t want to ruin it,” Katara said when he gave her a questioning look. “This is one of the last remaining pieces of Air Nomad culture.” She didn’t add the rest of her thought:  _ Aang would be so hurt if he found out we ruined it. _

“Fair enough.”

He started to set the game up. Katara sat on one of the stone seats to watch him play. She knew how the game worked, but she hadn’t spent much time playing it and only had a basic idea of the different rules and strategies. She was glad Zuko knew what he was doing. Katara watched as Zuko divided the tiles into two piles. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. Katara nodded encouragingly.

Zuko brought up his hand. He lined it up with the first tile. With an exhale, he punched at the air. A thin jet of fire exploded from his fist. It grazed over the tile and the tile slid across the surface of the table. Zuko and Katara locked eyes, a victorious grin on their faces.

“You did it!” Katara clapped her hands enthusiastically.

His smile fell. “Let’s not get too excited yet. If I can’t get the strategy right, we could be here for a while.”

Katara watched him play. Zuko sent the tiles moving across the board with his small bursts of fire. She couldn’t name the strategy he was using, but it was fascinating to watch him. Every so often she had to soak the table and pieces again as the heat of the fire evaporated her water. 

“Not that strategy,” Zuko muttered as he slid the final tile into place. His eyes flickered to her. “I guess we’ll try again.”

“How many strategies are there in Pai Sho?”

“There’s eighteen well-known strategies.” He huffed out a breath. “Like I said, we might be here for a while.”

She helped him collect the tiles into two separate piles again, dampening the flame-warmed wood. Then Zuko started again.

As the sun’s light faded, the pops of fire flashed orange in the darkening room. Zuko worked through two more strategies, his scowl deepening with each unsuccessful attempt. Katara pushed back the feelings of disappointment. She wouldn’t give up, not until they had tried each and every known strategy. 

When it became too dim to see, he lit a fire in the palm of his other hand and continued to play.

“What strategy is this?” Katara asked after a while.

“The White Lotus. It’s Uncle’s favorite.” They exchanged a knowing smile. Then Zuko focused on his game. “When I was younger, he would always make me play Pai Sho with him. As I said, there’s a lot of different strategies. Each piece has its own rules for what it can and can’t do. Of course, the end goal is to have the most harmonies. Everyone plays their own way, but Uncle always favored the White Lotus gambit.” 

Katara smirked at him. “Do you think it’s because he’s a Grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus?”

Zuko returned the look as he moved another tile into place. “Probably, yeah. He always told me that Pai Sho was more than just a game...it’s how the Order communicates in secret. I guess I never had the patience for it.”

“I never did, either. Aang always tried to get me to play, but I thought it was boring.” She shrugged. 

He moved another tile with a gout of fire. “He says people underestimate the importance of the White Lotus, so it made me think that maybe the airbenders thought that too. I probably should’ve tried this one first.” 

“Do you think it’ll work?” Katara asked earnestly.

His gold eyes flashed in the yellow-orange light. “We’re about to find out. This is the last move.”

Katara looked down at the Pai Sho table, unconsciously holding her breath. Zuko’s harmonies had formed a star-like shape along the borders of the game. She raised her eyebrows and waited expectantly. Her fingers gripping the edge of her seat until it hurt.

Zuko exhaled and threw his fist out one last time. The final tile slid into place. They waited with bated breath for something to happen. But for several seconds, there was nothing.

“Maybe I was wrong,” Zuko mused.

“ _ Nothing _ ?” Katara exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and flung her hands wide in frustration. “How did that not work?”

Suddenly the table shuddered. Before their eyes the Pai Sho game began to rotate with a dusty groan. The table rose upward, spitting a hundred years’ worth of dust into the air as it went. Zuko and Katara coughed and sneezed on the thick, choking cloud as they pulled the collars of their shirts over their mouths and noses..

Katara rubbed the grit from her eyes and looked at the table. She gasped. “Zuko, look!” As the dust settled, they pulled the cloth from their faces.

The table had risen until it formed a giant, cylindrical pillar. A doorway was exposed on its side. It was pitch-black beyond the dull orange glow of the Pai Sho room.

“Katara, you were right.” He was awestricken. Zuko looked at her, a grin splitting his face. “Come on. Let’s see where it goes.”

He raised one flame-filled palm and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

They walked down a stone corridor. Torches hung sporadically from brackets along the walls and Zuko lit them as they went. It was cool in the corridor but the air was still. Katara suspected they were underground. 

“Where do you think this goes?” she asked Zuko. Her voice echoed off the walls and sounded entirely too loud in the hushed corridor.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Hopefully to a secret room full of information about the Conduit. That would be nice.”

“We better hope so.” Katara paused and chewed her bottom lip. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. “You...don’t think the Fire Nation found this place too, do you?”

The dull orange flames cast his face into shadows. His expression was undecipherable. “I don’t know. We figured it out. So maybe they did too.”

“But probably not, right?”

“Yeah. Seeking out Air Nomad history wasn’t exactly a top priority, so probably not.” He didn’t sound very convincing.

They walked on. 

Katara became aware that the ground had started to slope downward. They were moving deeper underground. Overhead, the ceiling had been impacted by tree roots that had broken through the stonework. She hoped it was stable.  _ No one has been down here for a hundred years. This place has been empty all this time.  _ Katara could hardly fathom it.

Zuko’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. “There’s a door up there.”

Katara looked up. Sure enough, a wooden door stood at the end of the hallway. With renewed energy, they hurried down to it. 

“At least it doesn’t require airbending to unlock it,” Katara remarked. She tried the doorknob and sighed in exasperation. “It’s still locked, though.”

“Allow me.”

Katara moved back. Zuko stepped back and executed a powerful kick that sent the door flying inward. In its wake a cloud of dust and soot came floating out that stung their eyes and clogged their throats. Zuko and Katara coughed and waved away the debris before peering into the dark secret room. Zuko produced a small flame in the palm of his hand and cast aside the shadows.

“Oh no,” Katara gasped in horror. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Stone shelf upon stone shelf lined the room, many of them broken and crumbling. All that was left were piles of ashes and black scorch marks. A statue of the last airbender Avatar sat on a pedestal. Yangchen, Katara remembered her name. Her head was crumbled rock at its base. Everything had been razed to nothing. 

“The Fire Nation burned all of the records.” Zuko’s voice was tense with barely-contained rage. 

Katara looked up at him, blue eyes wide. “What are we going to do now, Zuko? Go to another temple?” There was a deep hopelessness in her voice. She could feel the panic mounting in her—they didn’t have time for this! But she clamped down on it and pushed it back.

“I don’t know.” Zuko ran a hand down his face in frustration. He wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. “Maybe the Fire Nation took some of the records when they invaded the temple. They wouldn’t burn  _ everything. _ They would save the important stuff.”

“Do you think it would still be around after a hundred years?” Katara inquired.

“I don’t know!” Zuko yelled, losing his temper. His hand lashed out and sent a wave of flame through the destroyed record room. He turned away and drew a shaky breath, trying to collect himself.

“Zuko—”

“I hate this!” Zuko shouted. His voice echoed in the empty temple. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his side as he struggled to reign in his temper. “My forefathers...my  _ father _ …unleashed so much devastation on the world. Even after a hundred years, we all still suffer from their conquests.” His fist slammed into the wall. The stone cracked beneath his hand. 

“It’s not your fault, Zuko,” Katara said gently. She put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up beneath her touch but she didn’t shy away. “We can’t change the past. All we can do is change the future.” 

He looked into her earnest eyes as a deep and persistent wave of sadness overcame him, strong enough to douse the heat of anger. He wanted to lean into her, to take refuge in her soft blue eyes. Katara was so gentle and kind; cool where he was hot. 

Katara seemed to sense what he wouldn’t act on, and she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him into a tight embrace. For a moment Zuko hesitated, but then he returned the gesture. He pressed his face into her hair and breathed in her soothing rain scent. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and she pulled him closer, wishing she could hug away all of the pain and anger and hurt.

After several long, quiet moments Zuko stepped back and turned away from her. He blinked back unshed tears. 

“We should find a place to sleep for the night,” he said quietly, his voice thick. “We need to get back to the ship before sundown tomorrow.” He let out a breath. “The Fire Sages have a sacred temple on a small island near Ember Island. It’s like a vast library of knowledge for the Fire Nation. We should try there.”

“Okay,” Katara said softly. His anger had left him, but she didn’t like the melancholy that had taken its place.

They walked back up to the Pai Sho room in somber silence. They couldn’t figure out how to close it down again, so they left it ajar. It wasn’t like there was anything left to protect, anyway. They ventured back down into the lower tiers of the upside-down temple and found an empty room that looked out over the river near the wrecked promenade. They laid out their bedrolls side by side, but a safe distance apart. Night had fully fallen, but they had nothing to burn to make a fire. 

Zuko reheated the leftover fish they had brought, and they ate that and ash bananas for dinner in silence, feeling dejected. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. Katara stole glances at him, but in the dark it was nearly impossible to see him.

A cool breeze was coming from the north. It was going to be a chilly night. Katara almost asked Zuko if he would provide some warmth, but his expression was stony and she decided against it. Very few words had passed between the two of them when they turned into their bedrolls. Zuko rolled away from her and she lay staring up at the ceiling, unable to shut her mind off. 

“Zuko?” Katara whispered into the darkness. She wondered if he had fallen asleep.

“Yeah?” came the muffled reply.

“It’s going to be okay,” she murmured. “We’re going to find the Conduit. I know we will.”

He didn’t respond.

She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at his dark form. A deep sadness tugged at her as she looked at him. “Zuko, you can talk to me. You know that. About anything. I think we’ve been through enough together to be able to do that.”

His response was soft, forlorn. “I know.” 

Katara laid back down on her bedroll, staring at the ceiling as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

Her heart ached for him. He carried the weight of the Fire Nation’s dark history on his shoulders, as if he alone were responsible for its carnage. Zuko had always been that way, for as long as Katara had known him. Even way back then, when he was hunting down her and her friends, he alone felt like it was his duty to capture the Avatar to restore his honor.  _ When was the last time he let someone else carry some of his load?  _ Katara wondered sadly. 

She rolled over and curled up on her side, hugging herself against the chill and the loneliness. Katara wanted to hold him again, to offer comfort to Zuko and tell him everything would be okay, as she had done for Aang countless times. 

But Zuko wasn’t Aang. He didn’t need her motherly comfort. What did he need? He needed someone who could help shoulder some of his load, who could quench the flames when his tensions ran high. Was that why he and Mai didn’t work out? Because Mai only added fuel to the fire with her impassive ways? Katara didn’t know.

After a long while, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my amazing beta, LadyFaePhillips, for the idea about the Pai Sho table. Neither of us have read another fic that mentioned the giant Pai Sho table at TWA, so we (aka she) thought it would be fun to incorporate it here. Honestly, this chapter would've been so bland without her.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara visit the Fire Sages' temple of records and realize their next destination is an old ally.
> 
> Sokka, Suki, and Ursa realize a part of the prophecy spells trouble for the Fire Lord.

A day and a half later the ship reached the shores of the Sacred Isle, home to the Fire Sages’ impressive collection of records. 

The location was an impressive site: it was a mountain rising from the sea, with little in the way of a beach, and no vegetation in sight. Its gray-black facade was a stark contrast to the azure sky and cobalt water. 

Zuko and Katara departed from the ship and hiked up the side of the dormant volcano along the narrow and winding path leading to the crater under the mid-morning sun. Zuko gave her a brief description of it as they went.

“It’s kind of like Capital City but on a much smaller scale,” Zuko told her. “The temple is in the crater of the dormant volcano, although the records are kept below ground, in the old magma channels.”

Katara frowned. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous? What if the volcano erupted again?”

He smiled mysteriously at her. “You’ll see why that’s not possible when we get up there.”

It took the rest of the morning to reach the summit. When she and Zuko finally crested the top Katara couldn’t help but gasp at the beauty of the site. Zuko’s description did not do it justice.

Inside the volcano’s crater was a crystal blue lake, so clear she could see far into its depths. In the center of the lake was an island on which a towering red temple similar in appearance to the one she, Aang, and Sokka had traveled to on Crescent Island. But the most impressive part of the entire scene was the sheer depth of the crater: she and Zuko stood hundreds of feet above the water. It was a dizzying drop.

“Oh wow,” she said breathlessly. “This is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen.”

He offered her a small smile before he looked back down at the water. “Thousands of years ago this volcano erupted so intensely that the entire Fire Nation was covered in a cloud of ash and smoke for months. The plumes of smoke reached the shores of the Earth Kingdom and could be seen as far away as Ba Sing Se,” Zuko explained. “It completely blew out the inside of the volcano, leaving only this crater. It filled with water from an underground source, and became a lake in the middle of the ocean. The island is what’s left of the volcano’s core. In the histories, it's known as the Summer without a Sun.”

“That’s incredible.” Katara felt dizzy looking at the distance. “And slightly terrifying.”

Zuko took her hand and pulled her along. “Come on.” He shot her a lopsided smirk over his shoulder. “Now we’ve got to walk all the way down to the bottom and row a boat across.”

“Man, I  _ really _ miss Appa.”

When they finally reached the bottom of the crater, they stood on a narrow shelf of obsidian rock. Two small boats were docked there, and a bronze gong stood on a table. Zuko picked up the mallet and hit the gong once. The sound reverberated across the lake and against the craggy sides of the crater, echoing in the vast space. A few moments later, a Fire Sage dressed in red appeared in the doorway to the temple. He waved them across.

“Let’s go,” Zuko said. 

He set his bag into the bottom of the small craft before climbing in himself. He held his hand out to Katara. She took it and carefully stepped into the boat. Once she was seated Zuko picked up the oars and began to row across the Great Lake.

She peered down into the crystalline water. Hundreds of feet below the water grew dark, but she saw no signs of life.

“Is the water safe?” Katara asked with a curious frown.

“Sure. It’s probably some of the purest water in the world.” Zuko shrugged as he continued to row them across. 

“There aren’t any fish or anything.”

Zuko studied the water thoughtfully for a moment as if he had just noticed that. “Well, it came from underground. I guess there aren’t any fish down there.”

“Mm-hm.” Katara dipped her fingers into the water. It was crisp and cool and clean against her skin, a stark contrast to the warm sun beating down on them. She cocked her head at him, a playful smile tugging at her lips. “Do you think the Fire Sages would get mad if I went swimming in the lake?”

“Probably.” His eyes sparkled with amusement. “They’re on the old and strict side, you know.”

The Fire Sage was waiting for them when Zuko finally got the boat docked at the island. The Fire Sage bowed to his unexpected guests.

“I am Fire Sage Shu Yin. How can I help you today?” he asked in a soft voice. He straightened up, and his eyebrows lifted high when he saw who his guest was. The Fire Sage dropped to his knees in a kowtow. “My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko. We were not anticipating a visit from his lordship.”

“It was unplanned, Shu Yin. There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Zuko said courteously. Katara did not miss the way he subtly stood straighter or the neutral look on his face, all traces of amusement gone as he automatically stepped into the role of Fire Lord. “My companion, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and I need some information. We were hoping that the Fire Sages might have something that can help us.”

Shu Yin got to his feet. He bowed respectfully to Katara. “Yes, of course, my lord, whatever knowledge we have is at your disposal. May I ask what it may be about, or from what time, to point you in the right direction?”

“We’re looking for information regarding a person known as the Conduit. Does that help at all?”

The Fire Sage’s eyes widened fractionally, but he covered his surprise with a quick dip of his head. “Yes, my lord, I would be happy to escort you and the princess to the records we would have regarding that...matter.”

“Thank you,” Zuko said. He and Katara shared a sigh of relief. Maybe this trip wasn’t a waste after all.

The Fire Sage led them into the temple. Inside the air was cool and dark, a stark contrast to the outside. Katara and Zuko followed Shu Yin down a series of corridors until they reached the heart of the temple. A great spiraling dragon was embossed in gold on the floor, ending in a small pedestal with a fire emblem on its top. Shin Yu placed his hand over the emblem and with a burst of fire the ground beneath them groaned. The spiraling dragon sank into the floor to reveal a curving stairway led down further into the temple.

“Follow me if you would, please,” the Fire Sage said.

The trio went down the stairs into the belly of the temple. Shu Yin lit sconces that hung along the wall as they went until they reached the end of the stairs. The room opened up into a large cavern that seemed to be carved directly into the volcano. Katara thought it might have been the old magma channels from when the volcano was active. The air had a faint sulphuric tang to it. 

Shelves upon shelves lined the room. More passages led further out, and Katara assumed there were more scrolls, tomes, and artifacts in them. The collection of the Fire Sages rivaled Wan Shi Tong’s library in the desert.

“Wow, this is amazing!” Katara whispered reverently as she took it all in.

“This is thousands of years of record keeping,” Shu Yin told her with a proud smile. “The Fire Sages have been collecting knowledge since the first Avatar, Wan, was formed.”

“Do you guys have a lot of knowledge on the Conduit?” she asked.

Shu Yin pursed his lips. “I am not too sure of that, but if you would like I would be happy to get Wu Yen. He has spent years dedicated to the history of Avatars, which as I’m sure you know goes hand-in-hand with the Conduit. If anyone will know, it will be him.”

“Yes, that would be helpful,” Zuko answered. 

Shu Yin took them down one of the passages. Down the hallway, it opened up into a sizable chamber that had more shelves lining the walls and set up in the center of the floor. There were hundreds, if not thousands of scrolls present.

“This is where we keep records in relation to the Avatars. I will return shortly with Wu Yen,” Shu Yin said with a bow before disappearing.

“We better hope that Wu Yen knows his stuff or we’re gonna be here until we’re they’re age,” Zuko muttered as he ran one finger along a shelf. 

“I can’t believe how many scrolls they have here. There is so much knowledge packed into this one room,” Katara remarked, awestricken. She slowly walked down the rows, admiring it. She would have to tell Aang about this later—it didn’t matter that they had broken up, she knew he would appreciate it, and would likely want to visit the Sacred Isle someday.

For a commoner from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara’s formal education had been given to her by Gran-Gran, which was mostly a retelling of the history of the world and their tribe as well as a basic lesson in reading, writing, and arithmetic. History in her tribe was passed down orally, through generations. Seeing so much history compiled in one place was nearly overwhelming. 

“It’s nice, but if we can’t get a good starting point, we’ll probably be here awhile,” Zuko huffed pessimistically as his eyes combed the stacks. 

Katara scowled at him. “Don’t be such a grouch. I’m sure that the Royal Palace has a library nearly as big as this one that’s been at your disposal nearly your whole life, unlike some of us.”

Color rose in his cheeks. She was right. His expression softened. “Sorry, Katara.” He gestured apologetically. “I’m just ready to really get started on the task at hand. We've already lost almost an entire week.”

“You’re forgiven.” It was impossible to stay mad at him in such an incredible place.

Eventually Shu Yin came back with an even older Fire Sage who shuffled along with a wooden cane in his gnarled hand. 

“Hello,” he said in a hushed, whistle-like voice. He stiffly dipped his head. “I apologize, my lord, for not bowing, but these old bones aren’t what they used to be.”

“That’s alright, Wu Yen.” To Katara’s surprise, Zuko bowed to his elder. “We are honored to have your assistance in this matter.”

“Thank you kindly.” Wu Yen stroked his white whiskers with his free hand. “Ah yes, Shu Yin tells me you are seeking some information regarding the Conduit.” There was a mysterious glint in his eyes. “It has been a long time since anyone has asked about that particular fellow. Follow me, then.”

With that Wu Yen shuffled at a turtle-sloth’s pace down one of the many rows of shelves, muttering beneath his breath. “No, no, not Avatar Kyoshi...not Kuruk...not Wan...I know it’s around here somewhere...” 

Katara and Zuko followed him. She could feel his impatience, but Zuko kept his cool as the Fire Sage searched for the records he was looking for. At the end of the final row Wu Yen finally stopped. He pointed with one shaky finger.

Wu Yen turned toward Zuko. “Young man, could you get it for me? I’m afraid I may drop them.”

“Of course, elder.” Zuko stepped up and grabbed a small wooden box and pulled it from the shelf. He blew dust off the top of the box, and the aged Fire Sage chuckled.

“It’s been a while,” Wu Yen tittered. He waved them along. “Come, come, let's take it to the workbench and sit a spell.”

Zuko and Katara trailed him back across the room to a table, where they all sat down. Zuko slid the box across the table to Wu Yen. The elder took the lid off of the box and revealed a handful of scrolls.

“I’m afraid it’s not much, you see. Many records regarding the Conduit have been lost to the ages,” Wu Yen told them dismally. “What you see here is what the Fire Sages have collected, and some of my own written accounts, from things I heard, how do you say, by word of mouth.”

“Thank you. This is incredibly helpful,” Katara said kindly. She could feel the frustration and disappointment rolling off of Zuko. She felt it too, but really, what did they expect? “We appreciate your help.”

“What has the most useful information?” Zuko peered at the contents of the box.

Wu Yen popped his wizened lips as he thought. “Either my own records or this bit here. It came from the Warriors Guild oh about...a hundred and fifty years ago, before they were wiped out.”

“The Warriors Guild?” Katara inquired. “Who were they?”

“They were an elite group of warriors. They used to have connections to the Avatar. Not much is known about them, I’m afraid,” Wu Yen answered. He pulled out a thick sheaf of paper and then a single scroll and set them on the table top. Zuko took the thicker packet and passed the thinner one to Katara. Wu Yen dusted his hands off on his robes. “I wish there were more, but alas, this is what we’ve managed to find.”

Zuko appraised the roll of parchment in his hands with a grim look on his face. He looked up at the Fire Sage. “Is there anything you can tell us before we start?” 

Wu Yen considered this. “Hm, probably nothing you won’t find in this here box. The Conduit is an ancient being, almost as old as the Avatar. He hasn’t been seen or heard from in over a century, but I believe he is still out there.”

“What makes you say that?” Zuko asked earnestly.

The old man’s eyes twinkled mysteriously. “A powerful being like that does not go quietly into the night, son. He is out there...waiting. Biding his time, I presume.”

Zuko and Katara exchanged a nervous glance.

Wu Yen clapped his hands together sharply. “But I do need to get back to my duties, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course. Thank you for your help, Wu Yen.” Zuko bowed again. 

“If you need me, just send one of those young whippersnappers up yonder to get me.” With that Wu Yen shuffled back out of the room.

“Seeing him go down those stairs must be frightening,” Katara remarked as she watched him go. She looked at Zuko, one eyebrow arched in amusement. “I think he forgot who you are.”

“I won’t hold it against him. He’s probably a hundred years old.” Zuko snorted as he untied the ribbon holding the papers closed. “Let’s get started with this. Hopefully we find something useful and we can be on our way by sundown.” 

‘Yes, my lord,” Katara teased, but she opened hers as well. The scrolls felt ancient and fragile beneath her fingers, as if they might crumble into dust if she handled them improperly. Carefully she laid them out. The ink was faded but still legible. “Someone really ought to copy these records to preserve them,” she murmured. “These scrolls are invaluable.”

“Perhaps when I get back home I’ll get a committee to do just that.” He looked up at her, eyes twinkling. “That’s one of the best parts about being Fire Lord. I can see something that needs to be done and I make sure it happens.”

Katara smiled brightly at him. “That’s wonderful, Zuko.” The smile dissipated as her brow furrowed in contemplation. “After this journey, I hope I can find a way to help the world too. I’ve spent too much time holed up in Yu Dao. It’s time to put my skills to some use.”

Zuko wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Katara leaving as soon as they were through. He had forgotten how much he liked her company. That was assuming, of course, that all went well on their mission. He cleared his throat. “You know…” he started. Katara peered up at him and he swallowed hard as he continued. “You’re always more than welcome to represent the Southern Water Tribe as an ambassador at the Palace.”

Katara was puzzled by his offer. “But you have Alasie as a representative for the tribe already. Do you really need another one? I wouldn’t want to impose on anyone.”

Heat rose in his cheeks at the mention of his former lover. Zuko swallowed again. “Well...she may not want to be there forever. And I’m sure I could find other things for you to do within my government as well. There’s always the Great Route to think about. And besides…” He met her curious eyes then. “I could really use your optimism on a daily basis. It would be a nice change.” He offered her a small smile that she readily returned. “And I know you’ll be the first to put any minister that steps out of line in their place.”

Katara couldn’t help but grin as she imagined herself tirading against some stuffy minister. “I appreciate the offer, Zuko. I really do and I’ll be sure to keep it in mind. But first,” she sighed. “We have to figure this problem out.” Zuko nodded in agreement.

They fell into concentrated silence as they read over the scrolls Wu Yen had given to them. Katara poured over the information left behind by the Warriors Guild. She had never heard of the organization before and the scroll didn’t offer any detail in that regard, but there was a lot of useful information. Katara looked up and saw parchment and ink sitting on the desk. She grabbed some and started to jot down notes. Zuko watched her curiously for a moment before he resumed his own reading.

As far as she could tell, the Warriors Guild had been some sort of expert on the Conduit. The scroll gave a brief history up to the time the scroll was written. From what Katara could glean, the Conduit had been somewhat of an elusive villain. They wreaked havoc from the shadows, an assasination here, a deadly rumor spread there. Direct violence wasn’t in their repertoire for the most part, which was how they managed to remain anonymous. And, according to the page, the Conduit completely vanished shortly before the scroll was written.

“I think I figured out why no one remembers the Conduit.,” Katara remarked, breaking the long silence that had stretched easily between them. “They were subtle in their destruction, sowing seeds of treachery and malice from the sidelines and letting others do their dirty work. They never soiled their own hands.”

“Hmph, that seems to be about what Wu Yen’s account is saying too,” Zuko mused. “Listen to this: ‘The Conduit is a shadow in the night, an expert at avoiding detection. Apparently he is an expert of evasion as well: no one has seen hide nor hair of him for over a hundred years. The last known Conduit was a man named Tatsuya. He is believed to have died, but no known reincarnations have been seen since’.”

“The Conduit really is like the Avatar then, with reincarnations.” Katara digested that fact. “I wonder what other similarities they have?” 

“A habit of disappearing, apparently,” Zuko muttered. 

Katara pursed her lips. “So if the Conduit disappeared a hundred years ago, how are we supposed to find them now?” She rested her weary head in one hand while she drummed her fingers across the tabletop with the other. This was starting to give her a headache.

Zuko looked up and saw she was staring at him expectantly. His cheeks grew hot and he scowled. “What are you looking at me for?”

“Well...you did track Aang around the world for the better part of a year.” She shrugged. “You’re kind of the tracking expert.”

Zuko gestured to the crumbling old scrolls. “And what do I have to work with? Outdated, one-hundred-year-old information?”

She didn’t rise to the bait. She knew he was just as frustrated as she was. “It would be nice to know if the Conduit follows a reincarnation cycle like the Avatar does,” Katara said dryly. “Water, earth, fire, air. But it doesn’t say anything about it in my scroll.”

“These scrolls don’t really seem to say much at all.” Frustration was seeping into his tone. He was beginning to wonder if this was a waste of time after all. “Maybe the Conduit doesn’t follow a cycle at all.” He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and let out a low growl. “This is irritating.”

Shu Yin appeared in the doorway suddenly, a thin box in his hands. “I apologize for the intrusion, my lord, but Wu Yen remembered he had this item that belonged to a former Conduit and thought you and Princess Katara may be interested in it.”

Zuko looked up earnestly. “Yes, bring it in.” Zuko waved the Fire Sage over impatiently.

Shu Yin brought it forward and set it on the table before bowing respectfully. “Wu Yen says you can take it if it will aid in your journey.” The Fire Sage frowned. “Though I’m not sure what he meant by that…”

Zuko and Katara exchanged a curious glance. It seemed like Wu Yen knew more than he had let on. Did the ancient Fire Sage know about the prophecy? 

“Thank you, Shu Yin,” Katara said. “You and the Fire Sages have been more than helpful.”

Shu Yin left, and as soon as it was just the two of them Zuko lifted the lid of the box. Inside was black silk cloth. He pulled it back and revealed a necklace. He carefully took it out and held it in the palm of his hand. 

Katara gasped as her fingers flew up to her throat, to her own necklace. “It’s a Water Tribe necklace,” she breathed. Gingerly, she took it from Zuko and inspected the stone closer. The dark blue silk was frayed at the edges, but the blue stone still shone. She set it gingerly in the box. “It’s from the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko.”

“So Tatsuya was from a water tribe.” Zuko leaned in closer to get a better look. “If that’s the case, maybe he was a waterbender. The Conduit reincarnation cycle might be similar to the Avatar’s after all.”

“Either he was from the water tribes or he was in love with somebody from one.” Katara gestured to the necklace. “That’s a betrothal necklace, like my mother’s.” She fingered the stone on her throat. 

Zuko stood up suddenly, his eyes widening. “Katara, that’s it!”

She looked up at him, confused. “What is?”

“That necklace will lead us right to the new Conduit!” He pointed at it. “Tatsuya had to handle that necklace, which means his scent would be on it.”

Katara processed what he was saying. “But Zuko, this thing is over a hundred years old. And we can’t be sure the Conduit actually handled this. Besides, would it really lead us to the new Conduit?” She frowned. Did the scents of past lives follow them into their new life? Katara didn’t know. 

“Well, right now, it’s the best lead we’ve got,” Zuko pointed out. “So we can either try this, or we can hope that one of the other air temples has a better clue. Personally, I’d rather try this.” He arched a brow at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Who do we know that can track this?”

Katara knew he was right. She nodded in agreement as she locked eyes with him. “June.” 

* * *

Sokka and Suki hesitated outside of the sturdy doors of the Fire Lord’s study. Princess Ursa had summoned them and they weren’t sure why. The others had departed a week ago, and while they had seen the acting regent of the Fire Nation in passing during that time, neither had spoken directly to her. 

They also hadn’t received word from their friends.

“You ready?” Sokka asked. Suki nodded, and he knocked lightly on the heavy door.

“Come in,” came the soft and melodic voice.

Sokka and Suki entered. The Water Tribe prince took in the room. The grandeur of the Fire Nation Royal Palace never failed to amaze him, and Zuko’s study was no different. The room was shaped like a rectangle, two of the walls lined with shelves that were filled with neatly organized scrolls and parchment. A low table and cushions were in the center of the room, a tea set waiting. The large desk sat at the far end before floor-to-ceiling windows that looked down into some of the gardens of the palace from a private balcony. The heavy brocade drapes had been pulled back and mid-morning sunlight filtered in. One wall had an impressive hearth in it; cool and empty at this time of year.

Suki and Sokka bowed. “Princess Ursa, how may we be of assistance today?” Suki asked.

“I would like to speak to you both regarding the missions your friends and my son have embarked upon.” Princess Ursa stood up from the desk and walked to the tea table before kneeling down and settling her robes around her. “Please sit.”

Sokka and Suki obeyed. Ursa poured tea with a grace Sokka found both admirable and quite the opposite from her son. Once everyone had been served, she spoke.

“How much did Grandmaster Iroh inform you of what your friends are doing?”

“Not too much. He said he sent Katara and Zuko off to find someone called the Conduit, and that Aang has to fight them or something,” Sokka answered. “I trust him or else I would’ve killed him for sending my sister off like that. My dad, too.”

A small smile curved her lips. “Yes, Chief Hakoda came by to see me about this the other day. He offered to stay, but I told him he and the other members of your tribe should return home before the weather gets bad.”

“Yeah, he told me. They’ll be leaving tomorrow,” Sokka sighed. “Grandmaster Iroh asked me to stay here until the Fire Lord and my sister come back, but he didn’t say why. You wouldn’t happen to have an answer, would you?”

Ursa smiled wanly at them. “I want to apologize for not seeing the two of you sooner.” Her eyes fell on the sturdy desk. “Unfortunately the duties of a Fire Lord are a bit consuming.”

“That’s okay, Princess Ursa. What can you tell us about what’s going on?” Suki asked.

“As I’m sure you know, Iroh mentioned a prophecy. There are four parts to it, all connected but speaking of different happenings,” Ursa explained. “Iroh has been focusing on only two parts of the prophecy, believing that the third part is related to the first two. But I believe he may be looking at it the wrong way.”

“What does the prophecy say?” Sokka asked.

Ursa stood up and went back to the desk. She opened a drawer and removed a scroll and carried it back to the table. She handed it to Sokka, and he and Suki leaned in together to read it over.

“The first part of the prophecy talks about Aang and the Conduit. The timing is right for it. A century ago, the Grandmasters believed it was referring to the comet Fire Lord Sozin used to commit genocide against the Air Nomads. They waited for the Conduit to make an appearance, but they never did.” Ursa’s honey-colored eyes were dark and cold. “Iroh believes that the prophecy truly meant that it would be happening now. At first I wasn’t sure myself but he was able to convince me.”

“The second verse, it talks about dreams,” Sokka said thoughtfully. “Warning about it. That’s what it means, isn’t it?”

Ursa nodded. “That’s correct. It’s why Iroh believes the prophecy is unfolding now. He and the other members of the White Lotus have been having dreams about the spirits.”  _ And I believe Kiyi is having premonitions too _ , Ursa thought darkly. 

“I’ve had dreams about the spirits too,” Sokka admitted quietly. He averted his eyes from the others. “Well, one spirit. Yue.”

“That’s your ex girlfriend, the moon spirit, right?” Suki asked.

He nodded. “She told me in my dream I had to protect the princess, but I don’t know what that means.”

Ursa’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

“Was she talking about your sister?” Suki wondered.

“I don’t know.” Sokka lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “But she’s off with Zuko. How am I supposed to protect her if she’s not even here?”

Ursa smiled knowingly, but the two young lovers didn’t see it. “I want you to look at the third stanza. What does that mean to you?”

Suki read from the scroll. “‘Treachery in the midnight hours, Who will be the saviors? The keepers of the White Flower will foresee the dangers.’’ Suki looked up at Ursa. “That’s talking about the Order of the White Lotus, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“But what kind of treachery is it talking about? That’s what’s got me stumped.” Sokka considered the prophecy with an expression like he had tasted something sour. “It could have something to do with the Conduit, I guess. Maybe Aang?” He huffed out a breath. “It could be about anyone, about anything.”

“It could even mean Zuko and Katara,” Suki added, her brow furrowed.

“I think you’re going in the right direction, Suki,” Ursa said. “I think Iroh is thinking like Sokka. But I don’t think that part has much to do with Aang or the Conduit.”

Sokka peered up at her, his mouth downturned in confusion. “Then what do you think it’s about?” 

Ursa considered both of them then looked at Suki. “I’m not sure how much you know about the goings-on of the court here, Suki, but I have reason to believe that Zuko’s rule is being threatened. I don’t have any concrete evidence. It’s just my mother’s instinct. But something is not right.”

Suki frowned deeply. “Zuko has said a few things to me that I thought were odd. I thought...maybe he was a bit paranoid because when I looked into it, I didn’t find anything.”

That piqued Ursa’s interest. “What sort of things did my son say to you?”

“He mentioned that he felt like someone had gone through his desk.” Suki gestured to it. “I told him that didn’t make sense because he locks his desk and his study every night and my own warriors patrol this area each night, but he insisted that some of his papers had been moved. So I hid in here overnight for three nights, but found nothing.”

“My son  _ can _ be a little paranoid at times, but do you think it’s at all possible there was some truth in that?” Ursa looked at her expectantly.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Suki’s frown deepened. Sokka gave her hand a squeeze, knowing she would blame herself if it did end up being true. “I suppose it could be. Just because I didn’t see anyone that time doesn’t mean that it didn’t happen at all. But I don’t know how.”

“Was there anything else he said?” Ursa pressed. “Anything at all?”

Suki hesitated. She didn’t like talking about Zuko behind his back, even if it was to his mother, and in his best interest. “He has trouble sleeping, a lot. I know because I often catch him wandering around,” she said slowly. “When I’ve asked him what he’s doing, he says he’s just getting some air, but I think he’s actually checking for assassins.” She bit her bottom lip. “I think the previous attempts on his life have really stuck with him.”

“Can’t say I blame the poor guy,” Sokka remarked. “I don’t think I’d sleep easy knowing people were out to kill me either.”

“It got a lot worse after Azula escaped,” Suki said quietly. She looked at Ursa with wide eyes. “Do you think—”

“Yes, I do think Azula may be involved in this, if there is anything going on at all,” the Fire Nation Princess said darkly. She grimaced. “I believe she will stop at nothing until her brother is dead or deposed.”

Sokka held up his hands, confused. “Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight: you think Zuko’s crazy sister who shoots lightning from her hands might be plotting to assassinate him?” Sokka looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Yes,” Suki and Ursa said together.

Sokka shrugged. “Well, I believe it.” His brows knit together. “But Zuko is gone. How is she gonna kill him if he’s not even here?”

Ursa winced. “She doesn’t have to assassinate him right away. Zuko never revoked her birthright. She can stage a coup and efficiently take over as Fire Lord.”

Sokka’s blood ran cold. “Like she did in Ba Sing Se.” He didn’t like the sound of that at all.

Ursa nodded solemnly. “My daughter is cunning and intelligent. I wouldn’t doubt that she found out about the prophecy somehow and figured out what it means, and is going to find some way to use it to her advantage.”

“She’s in the wind. We haven’t had a report or sighting of her in almost a year,” Suki said. Her lip curled in contempt. “She could have been plotting this whole time, just biding her time.” 

“That’s alarming,” Sokka muttered. He felt terrible for Zuko. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if Katara was out for his blood, and he suddenly felt a new level of appreciation for his sister. “So what do we do?”

“We remain vigilant. We can’t let our guards down,” Ursa told them. “Ozai still has his loyalists. If Azula is out there, she will have rallied them. With Zuko gone, taking the throne wouldn’t be a challenge at all. I would be the only thing standing in the way.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. “That’s it! That’s what Yue was trying to tell me!”

“What are you saying, Sokka?” Suki wanted to know.

“My dream,” Sokka elaborated. “The princess I’m supposed to protect  _ isn’t  _ Katara at all.” He locked eyes with Ursa. “It’s you.”

* * *

Zuko stood on the bow of the ship in the early dawn light. Grey fog formed a blanket over the calm sea, and pink and orange streaked the underbellies of the low-hanging white clouds in the sky. The sea breeze was cool against his face. 

He had a newfound love for the sea, that which had once been his own personal prison. He suspected a certain waterbender might have something to do with that.

The Fire Navy ship cut through the flat water with ease. It was going at full-speed, leaving behind a plume of black smoke. They would be on Earth Kingdom soil by mid-morning after a week of travel. Zuko held the small box with the necklace in his hands. He rarely let it out of his sight.

He flipped open the lid and pulled back the silk to study it once again. He was trying not to handle it much because he didn’t want to lose whatever lingering scents might have been on it, but he was curious about it. 

The carvings etched into the ice-blue stone were intricate and unique. He saw the symbol of the Water Tribe, but around it, lined in a thin trickle of gold, was the outline of a two-headed dragon. Zuko couldn’t figure out what that meant. He had to resist the urge to touch it. He didn’t want to risk snuffing out any possible remaining scent.

_Is it Fire Nation?_ _Or something else?_

Her hand on his shoulder startled him. Zuko closed the lid and slipped it into his tunic before he turned to Katara. 

She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward off the damp chill of the sea, and her loose hair billowed around her shoulders. Her eyelids were still heavy with sleep, but in the golden dawn, she looked absolutely beautiful.

“Good morning,” he demurred as he turned back to the sea. “What are you doing up so early?”

She shuffled beside him and rested her head against his arm, yawning into the blanket gathered on her shoulder. “I had another bad dream. It woke me up and I saw the sun was coming up, so I figured you would be awake.” Katara nuzzled her head deeper against him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He didn’t say it, but he’d had another nightmare too. He’d had one every night since the night they had spent together. Zuko had entertained ways of getting her to sleep beside him again, just to see if it was a one-time fluke or if there really was something more, but he couldn’t think of a plausible way to do it, and had abandoned the venture all together.

Katara shook her head. “No, I don’t. I’m just glad it’s over.”

Zuko put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, looking out at the foggy sea. They stood together like that in peaceful silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It was tranquil. 

A matter of weeks ago, they never would have imagined they would be here. Zuko would never have thought he would stand so comfortably with her, with his arm wrapped protectively around her. Yet somehow, it felt right.

As he stood there with her, he tried to sort through his feelings toward the Water Tribe princess. Of course Zuko felt the depth of their friendship; he had sacrificed his life for her, and she had saved his in return. The star-shaped scar on his stomach was a daily reminder of that. Theirs was a bond deeper than any other. And he cared for her, and he trusted her and valued her thoughts and opinions.  _ I should’ve made her the Southern Water Tribe diplomat _ , he thought, looking down at her. 

He wished he had. Maybe...maybe then things would have been different. Their friendship could have progressed into something more.

And what would happen when they returned home? Would she and Aang make up? Would she go back to Yu Dao with him, and leave Zuko alone again? If she and Aang didn’t get back together, would she accept his offer of becoming an ambassador? He couldn’t help but hope she left her relationship with the Avatar behind. The thought of her returning to him made his heart ache fiercely, and Zuko felt a desperate longing for her. 

“I think I see the coast,” Katara said. She pointed. “There, through the fog. We’ll be there in a few hours.”

He saw the distant outline of the Earth Kingdom’s shore. “Yes, we will.”

She turned her face up to him. “June’s tavern is a week’s march over the mountains by foot.”

Zuko could sense the question she was thinking but didn’t say. “We’ll take a komodo rhino then,” Zuko said. “Admiral Jee has a few on the ship, but I don’t want to take all of them from the crew in case they need them.” He didn’t add that he just wanted to be close to her.

“A komodo rhino?” Katara mulled that over. “Well, it beats walking over a mountain, I suppose.”

Zuko smiled crookedly. “It’s a smooth ride, I promise.”

* * *

The two noblewomen lounged comfortably on the plush cushions in the suite they had been given for their stay in Capital City. The last two weeks had been almost like a vacation, with days spent getting massages and manicures at the royal spa, having servants wait on them hand and foot, and going into the city to shop at the best marketplace in the Fire Nation. 

But beneath the life of luxury was a thread of anxiety: the Fire Lord was gone, and that put them in an uncomfortable position. If he wasn’t there for them to win over, what were they supposed to be doing? The only instruction they had received was to be courteous to their hosts, and if they could, try to win favor with Princess Ursa. Those instructions had come from Mal-Chin, and Akemi and Saura assumed he had gotten them from Ukano, who had arranged for them to be presented to Fire Lord Zuko in the first place.

“I wish they would give us something else to do,” Akemi mused as she sharpened her emei daggers. She almost always had the small blades on her.  _ Lady Mai isn't the only one with knives up her sleeves. _ “I’m growing bored of sitting here.”

Princess Saura was running through forms with her kubotan. The small, blunt-ended weapon didn’t look deadly, but Akemi knew better. Similar to Ty Lee’s ability to block someone’s chi, the small weapon was effective at chi-blocking and hitting pressure points. She looked up at Akemi with placid eyes.

“It would be wise to have some patience, Akemi,” the princess said curtly. “ Let’s just be grateful we’ve managed to part ways with Lady Kemeko for a moment.”

Akemi sighed, but she nodded. The unsuspecting final addition of their trinity was proving to be too inquisitive for her own good. Akemi and Saura were certain that the katana-wielder wasn’t suspicious of them yet, but they didn’t want to take any chances either. “Yes, yes,” she muttered unhappily.

Princess Saura finished another form, her eyes following the line of her kubotan. “When we are needed, we will be told.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspension is building :))))))


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Attacked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara make their way toward June's tavern, but are derailed by an unexpected situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: One scene depicts sexual assault.

Katara sized up the komodo rhino with a pensive expression on her face. Despite being less than half the size of Appa, its leathery gray hide and horned snout was nowhere near as friendly as the fluffy sky bison she was accustomed to. It wore battle armor in Fire Nation colors and the saddle didn’t look as comfortable as Appa’s either. Its golden eyes with its slitted pupils eyed Katara with mild disinterest.

Zuko patted its rough hide. “His name is Beast.”

“That thing is kind of intimidating,” Katara remarked as she sized up the komodo rhino. “I’m not so sure about this.” She looked around. “Maybe walking isn’t so bad.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He mounted the large animal with practiced ease. “Come on, Katara. You ride around on a ten-ton flying bison, and a little komodo rhino is too much for you? I thought you were tougher than that.”

Katara scowled up at him. “I am!” She resolutely planted her foot in the stirrup and took his outstretched hand. He pulled her into the saddle in front of him. She gripped the edge of the saddle as she looked around. “See, this isn’t so bad. Not so bad at all.”

Zuko chuckled. “Hold on, princess.” 

Admiral Jee approached them then and bowed. “We will await your return here, my lord.”

“Thank you, Admiral.” Zuko nodded respectfully. “We’ll be off then.” 

He snapped the reins and the komodo took off with a start. Katara rocked back against him, unprepared for the sudden burst of speed.  _ It doesn’t look like it should move that fast!  _ she thought with a rush. Zuko secured her with one hand splayed against her stomach, pulling her closer to him. A flutter went through her that had nothing to do with her apprehension at riding the komodo.

“I said hold on,” he murmured in her ear. She couldn’t help the tingle that ran down from her ear to her spine. How could someone’s voice sound so... _ sensual _ ...with no effort at all?

“This is definitely not the same as flying on Appa,” she retorted. 

“I never said it would be.”

The komodo rhino carried them past the port of call where Admiral Jee would be waiting for them upon their return and up the road that cut through the mountains. It had been years since Katara had been through here; she knew that to the north was the abbey that had given Bato refuge, and to the south was the village of Makapu. 

She wondered if Aunt Wu was still telling fortunes. She remembered the fortuneteller had told her she would marry a powerful bender. At the time, Katara had assumed that meant Aang. Now, with another very powerful firebender sitting behind her, she wasn’t so sure...

It would take a few days to get to the tavern even on the komodo, but it was definitely better than hiking.

Katara settled herself against Zuko, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. He had one hand on the reins and the other holding her securely by the waist.  _ If I’m going to be stuck on this beast all day I might as well be comfortable _ , she thought. 

She knew she was trying to justify herself. She and Aang had been broken up for not even two weeks, and she was already getting cozy with someone else. Sure, that someone was Zuko, her old friend, but Katara wasn’t sure that made it any better. 

She observed the way her body fit perfectly against his. With Aang, while he had finally surpassed her in height, she had never felt small and protected.  _ I never felt like I needed to be,  _ she thought. But with Zuko it felt...nice.

Her closeness did not go unnoticed by Zuko. He adjusted himself to keep her warmth off of his groin and tried not to think about what her proximity could mean. 

He liked to think he was fairly good at reading people, but the waterbender was throwing him off. He didn’t want to make any assumptions, but the signals she was sending seemed to hint at... _ something. _ Zuko wanted to respect her, and the fact that she had just ended a long-term relationship, but he couldn’t help reading into her body language. 

_ Maybe she’s not sure, and that’s why she hasn’t said anything,  _ Zuko mused.  _ But she certainly wouldn’t be snuggling up with me if she thought we couldn’t be more than friends. And Agni knows I’m definitely sending signals that say the same thing.  _ But he wouldn’t make a move...not unless she did first.  _ Maybe it’s too soon to bring it up. _

“Comfortable?” Zuko asked, his voice low and husky.

“Mm-hm,” she replied. “I might even take a nap. Wake me up at lunch time, will you?” He chuckled.

Katara could hear the smile in his voice. “Sure, princess.”

But she didn’t sleep.

* * *

They stopped for camp in a small grove of mango trees as the sun was starting to sink beyond the horizon. They had made good time; Zuko estimated they would be down the other side of the mountain by nightfall the next day, and at June’s tavern the day after that. 

He gathered firewood while Katara refilled their water skins from a nearby brook. With the fire going, Katara made rice and roast duck from supplies they had purchased at the port before departing as Zuko fed and watered Beast. After dinner they practiced some of the combat moves Zuko had been teaching her. They were stiff from riding on the komodo all day and the movement helped loosen their tense muscles.

Afterwards, they settled down to relax before turning in for the night. Overhead, owl hawks cooed in the trees and near the brook the badger frogs croaked. The night was warm and fragrant with the late-blooming flora. Through the branches above them Zuko could see the glittering stars. The new moon was dark.

Katara broke the easy silence they had slipped into. “Zuko, what are we going to do when we find the Conduit?” Katara asked. “Are we supposed to capture him and bring him back to the Fire Nation?”

He thought about it before he spoke. “I don’t know. I wish Uncle had been more clear about that.” He stared into the flames. “I’m not sure that’s what we’re supposed to do. I think we’ll know when we find him.”

Katara studied him through the fire. The orange light cast shadows over his face, deepening his scar. Not for the first time she wondered how he had gotten it. Zuko had never said, and she had never felt like it was her place to ask. She had always figured that if he wanted to tell her, he would.

She asked another question to distract herself instead. “So, in the event that scents don’t carry over into new reincarnations, or if it has no trackable scent at all, do we have a back-up plan?”

“June's shirshu has the best sense of smell of any living thing,” Zuko answered with more confidence than he felt. He kept his expression neutral. “If anything will be able to track it, it’s her.”

“And if the shirshu can’t?”

Zuko arched a brow at her over the fire. He was a little irritated by all of her questions, and his lack of answers for them. “Has anyone ever told you that sometimes you’re a complete pessimist, Katara? I thought you were supposed to be the one full of hope.”

“I prefer to think of myself as a realist,” she replied huffily. She frowned curiously. “What does that make you then? The optimist?”

Zuko snorted. “I’m not. I just refuse to accept failure as an option.”

“I couldn’t tell,” came her sarcastic reply. Then her expression softened, and she smiled at him. “You were pretty determined to capture Aang no matter how many times he thwarted you.”

“Ah, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. He wondered if she realized how often she brought up her ex-boyfriend. Zuko tried not to let it bother him. They had been together for a long time, after all, and it made sense that with a long-term relationship, lives became entangled...it wouldn’t be easy to cut Aang out, and it was wrong of Zuko to expect as much.

“You know, he told us that you were the one who rescued him when Zhao captured him,” Katara said softly. “That was really brave. A bit foolish maybe, but also brave.”

Zuko flushed.. “I...forgot you knew about that.”

“Yeah, he told us after you came to us at the Western Air Temple and we sent you away. I think Aang really wanted to accept you right then, but Sokka and I convinced him otherwise.” It was her turn to look away in shame. 

“I won’t lie.” He let out a breath. “When I rescued him from Zhao, I did it so I could capture him myself.” Zuko looked into the fire. “I couldn’t let Zhao be the one to present the Avatar to my father. It had to be me.”

“Why?” Katara asked boldly. “That’s something I never understood between you and Zhao. I thought you were both on the same side.”

Zuko shook his head, his face grim. “We weren’t.”

Katara leaned forward earnestly. She thought she could sense him opening up. Maybe this was an opportunity to peel back one of his layers. “Will you tell me the real reason you were so determined to capture Aang?”

Zuko thought about it for a moment before meeting her intense blue eyes over the fire. “It’s all in the past so I guess it doesn’t really matter now.” He sighed. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“We’ve got time.”

The corner of his mouth upturned in a quiet smile before he grew serious again. “When I was thirteen I was banished from the Fire Nation. I disrespected one of my father’s generals in his war council room, so he took away my birthright and told me to never come back...unless I found the Avatar.” His mouth contorted into a frown at the memory. “Looking back now, I realize he never intended for me to return. The Avatar hadn’t been seen for a hundred years. What were the odds that I, a thirteen year old boy with nothing more than a skeleton crew of unremarkable soldiers, would actually find him?”

Katara listened intently, her heart pulling painfully for him. She had willingly left home just a year older than he had been, but she had  _ chosen _ to do that. Katara couldn’t even imagine her father banishing her or her brother, especially for a slight as minor as disrespect.

He continued “But I couldn’t let it go. I believed that capturing Aang was the only way to restore my honor and to gain my father’s favor, to come home.” Zuko smiled humorlessly. “I’m glad I figured out that wasn’t the case. How different things would be now if I hadn’t.”

She smiled at him. “I’m glad you figured it out too.” Katara paused. “Will you tell me about when you rescued Aang? He never said much about it.”

Zuko nodded. “It’s kind of a funny story, now. I knew that Zhao was closing in on you guys. He had an entire navy under his command, with deep resources. He was a respected admiral moving through the ranks.” Zuko shook his head. “If he hadn’t been so arrogant to believe he could eliminate the moon and get away with it, he might’ve made it all the way to Fleet Admiral.” Zuko seemed satisfied that he hadn’t. “Instead of tracking the Avatar myself, I started to follow Zhao’s trail. When I found out he had captured Aang, I broke into the most secure fort in the Earth Kingdom in disguise. I couldn’t risk being identified. I would be labeled as a traitor, and either imprisoned for life or executed.

“So I put on the mask of the Blue Spirit. It’s something of a legend in the Fire Nation. And I took my dao swords, too.” He rested his hand on their hilts. “It wasn’t well-known that I was skilled with broadswords. Back then, people who couldn’t bend were considered weaker than those who could, and being the Fire Lord’s son, it would have been shameful for people to find out I wasn’t a prodigious firebender like my sister. I took up swords when I was young with my mother’s encouragement.” He smiled at the memory. “She knew it bothered me that I wasn’t as good of a bender as Azula, and that Ozai looked at me as a disgrace because of that, so she hired Master Piandao to train me.”

Katara gasped. “I never knew. Piandao never said.”

Zuko smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “It was part of his agreement with my mother. We kept it a secret from my father. It’s funny now. When we were kids, Azula always used to tease me for playing with knives.”

“They’ve sure come in handy,” Katara remarked wryly.

“Yes, they have.” He nodded and continued. “We almost made it out unnoticed, too. I took out a handful of guards and broke Aang out of the room Zhao had him chained up in. But somehow they realized Aang had escaped, and suddenly we had a whole army coming for us.” Zuko shook his head in amazement. “I’ve got to hand it to him. He tried so hard to get us out of there. It was then that I really began to respect him. He was one powerful kid.”

Katara nodded.

“They had us cornered by the gate. Aang was trying to fight them all off, but Zhao called off the firebenders. He said that the Avatar had to be taken alive, and that’s when I saw our way out of there.”

“You turned on him,” Katara deduced quietly.

“Yeah, I did. But only for show.” Zuko sighed heavily. “It worked. They let Aang and I go. We were almost home-free, but I’d overlooked one crucial detail: Zhao had enlisted the legendary Yuyan Archers to do his bidding. One of them shot me in the head and knocked me unconscious. If it hadn’t been for my mask, I would’ve been killed.”

She gasped lightly. “I never knew,” Katara breathed.

“Aang could have just left me there. I don’t know when he realized who I was. Maybe it wasn’t until after. But he got us both to safety. And he waited until I woke up. He’d taken off my mask at some point so he knew it was me.” Zuko shook his head in disbelief. “Despite everything I did to him, to people he cared about, Aang wanted to trust me. To believe in me.”

“Aang and I are similar in at least that way. We always want to see the good in people.” Their eyes met, gold and blue, over the flickering flames. Memories of the Crystal Catacombs flashed in her mind’s eye. “What happened when you woke up?”

Zuko gazed into the fire. “He talked to me. He told me about his friend, Kuzon. And he asked if I thought, if we’d both been alive a hundred years ago, if we’d be friends too. Then I attacked him and he got away.” He stopped for a moment. “Maybe...maybe if I hadn’t done that, things would have turned out differently for all of us.” His gaze was unreadable.

They sat in silence after he finished, the seconds dragging into minutes as Zuko reflected on his past and Katara absorbed it. It didn’t make her think any less of him; in fact it only made her sympathize more. She had known his childhood had been harsh, but she hadn’t any idea how deep that ran. Although the things he had done back then were wrong, Katara could see why he had thought he was doing the right thing. Why he thought those things were the only thing he  _ could  _ do.

“We should get some sleep,” Zuko said, suddenly closed-off again. “We leave at dawn.”

He laid down on his bedroll and turned his back against the flames. Katara watched him for a moment, wishing she could offer him comfort. But there were some wounds even she couldn’t heal.

* * *

He woke up to a blood-curdling scream. Zuko threw himself into a crouch, hands at the ready, and immediately looked to Katara. She was sitting upright on her bedroll, her hair a tangled mess around her head. Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving. His eyes combed the campsite for enemies, but he found no intruders.

“Katara?” Zuko asked, an edge of panic in his voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she panted. She looked anything but.

Zuko went to her and knelt down beside her. “Was it another bad dream?”

She nodded, bottom lip trembling. “I wish they would stop. They keep getting worse and worse, Zuko. I just wish they would stop.” She wrapped her arms around her knees and drew them to her chest.

Not knowing what else to do but feeling compelled to do  _ something _ , he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Zuko brushed damp hair back from her neck and pressed his cheek against the top of her head. He rocked her gently, comforting her until the trembles went away and she relaxed against his chest. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

Katara shook her head. “No, I’d rather not.”

He hesitated for only a moment. “You can talk to me about it, if you want to. I’m all ears.”

“It’s awful.” Katara sighed shakily. Her fingers knotted into his tunic and anchored him to her. “I keep dreaming that I’m falling into this...this absolute darkness. It’s just a stupid bad dream but it feels so...real.” She shuddered.

“It’s okay, Katara. It’s over now, and you’re safe with me.” Zuko gave her an assuring squeeze. “You should try to get some more sleep. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” He went to pull back, but she grabbed his hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Please don’t go,” she said, hating how she sounded weak. But she felt safe with him close to her. Protected. “Stay with me.”

He looked down at her, his heart softening. She looked so...small. And if he was being honest with himself, he had been hoping she would ask. This was the plausible scenario he couldn’t come up with on his own. “Okay,” he said. 

She scooted over and Zuko joined her in her bedroll. Katara curled into him and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair gently. He could feel her cool breath against his neck, could feel her heart beating against his. He could get used to this.

Soon she relaxed against him and her breathing deepened. Zuko knew she had fallen asleep. He tucked her head beneath his chin and closed his eyes. He was quickly lulled to sleep by her rhythmic breathing.

* * *

When she awoke, she found herself comfortably warm and securely ensnared in his arms. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves, and cast them in a greenish-yellow light. Birdsong filled the air with melodic music. Katara had slept peacefully through the night without another nightmare to disturb her.

She looked up and saw Zuko was still asleep. At her movement he sighed softly, mouth twitching downward in his sleep. His arms restricted and pulled her closer. Katara stilled, and he relaxed. She studied his face freely. It was a rare occurrence for her to be awake before he was and she relished the moment.

In sleep, the worry and frustration that was constantly etched into his face disappeared. In sleep, he wasn’t Fire Lord Zuko: he was just Zuko, and he looked much younger. Katara admired the strong line of his jaw, the soft set of his mouth, the way his dark hair curled against his forehead and high cheekbones. His skin was a pale contrast to the angry red of his scar. 

Once, she thought the scar marked him and damaged his good looks. But as Katara lay there studying his face, she found she couldn’t even picture what he would look like without it. The scar was as much a part of him as his golden eyes or raven-colored hair. 

Slowly she reached up until the tips of her fingers grazed his scarred cheekbone. The skin was rough and puckered and she tried to imagine how he had gotten it, and how he would have felt at that moment. It couldn’t have been anything less than traumatic. He was good-looking, so having his face disfigured had to have been damaging, let alone the excruciating pain he would have been in.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked down at her. Katara quickly withdrew her hand, cheeks flushed.

“Sorry,” she said, embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” he said huskily. 

But the moment had passed, and she sat upright instead. Katara disentangled herself even though she would rather curl back up in his arms. He propped himself up and eyed her back curiously, wondering what was going through her head. 

“I overslept,” he remarked.

“We should probably get going then.” Katara stood up and fished her comb out of her bag and raked it through her hair before she began to braid it.

“I like it when it’s loose,” Zuko commented before he could stop himself.

She froze, an odd look on her face. “I don’t want it whipping around in your face. Besides, when it gets hot it’ll start sticking to me. It’s impractical.”

“If you say so.” Reluctantly Zuko climbed out of the bedroll and stretched. 

Together they packed up the campsite. Zuko made sure to feed and water the komodo rhino before they left. Finally he mounted the beast and helped Katara into the saddle in front of him, enjoying the way she settled back against him, tucking her head against his neck again. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before they took off. He couldn’t see her smile or the pink of her cheeks.

It was faster going down the mountain rather than up it, with Beast plodding along at a steady pace, and Zuko began to think they might actually get further than he had thought they would that day. 

At least that’s what he thought until an arrow flying through the air buried itself in the thick hide of the komodo rhino. 

The large animal raised up on its back legs, roaring in pain and surprise. It took every bit of strength in him to keep him and Katara in the saddle.

“What’s happening?” Katara cried out. She was clinging to the saddle in desperation.

“We got hit!” Zuko replied. He dug his heels into the animal’s sides. “Down, Beast!”

He watched another arrow whiz out from between the trees. It struck the rhino in the shoulder inches from Katara’s thigh and the great beast fell to the side. Zuko threw Katara out of the saddle to avoid being crushed and he narrowly avoided having his leg broken beneath the animal’s weight. Zuko landed hard on his back and the air was knocked from his lungs as stars burst in his vision.

“Zuko!” Katara screamed.

He jumped to his feet in time to see a group of rugged men brandishing weapons pour out from the treeline. He couldn’t believe these rugged, filthy thugs had managed to miss Beast’s armor twice. Zuko grabbed Katara’s wrist and pulled her close to him.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this sweet?” One of them chuckled as he twirled a sinister-looking scimitar in his hands. “Are you honeymooners or what?”

“What do you want?” Zuko demanded, his voice low. 

He had one hand on the hilt of his dao swords. Beside him Katara had assumed a fighting stance. It would be best if he could keep her out of the conflict since she shouldn’t waterbend if they could help it, but if he couldn’t, he hoped the training he had given her would be enough.  _ Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, _ he thought _. _

“We want your money,” a second marauder said bluntly. He appraised them and scowled, as if he just now saw their rugged appearance. “Hand it over and no one gets hurt.”

“Zuko.” Her voice was barely audible. Her hand gripped his. He could feel the sweat slicking her palm.

“Let me handle this,” he said quietly. “Don’t bend unless you have to, okay? I don’t want to give ourselves away.”

“Quit your whispering! Where’s the money?” The first thief stepped toward the injured komodo rhino. The animal bellowed painfully, eyes rolling wildly in their sockets. “Is it in the saddle?” 

The second thief eyed Katara up and down with a sick grin. “Or is the pretty lady keeping it somewhere…safe?”

“Watch it!” Zuko growled. He unsheathed his swords and stepped protectively in front of Katara.

The first marauder laughed again. “You think you can take us? There’s four of us and one of you, plus your pretty little girlfriend.” His grin deepened as he sized Katara up. “I think we’ll just kill you, and take her for ourselves. How does that sound, boys?”

Katara felt a sliver of fear run down her spine.

“Sounds mighty fine to me, boss,” the third one sniggered. “It’s been a while since we’ve had fresh meat. And I’ve always wanted to sample some Water Tribe—”

“ _ Enough! _ ” 

With a growl Zuko charged for the leader, his swords glinting dangerously. Two of his henchmen stepped in the way, raising sword and spear. Sparks flew as Zuko’s swords collided with the thieves’ weapons. Zuko pushed down on them. He kicked out with his foot and caught the larger of the two men in the thigh. The man limped back with a painful grunt and Zuko swung his swords out in a butterfly movement, forcing them to jump backwards. Zuko lunged for the leader, but his swords were knocked aside by the marauder's spear.

The fourth member of the band of ruffians approached Katara. He grinned at her with black, rotted teeth. He had a short sword in his hand. Katara eyed it, her mouth going dry. She wouldn’t waterbend, not unless she had to...

“Come along with me now and you won’t get hurt,” he crooned at her.

“Eat dirt!” Katara snarled fiercely. 

She kicked rock and dirt into his eyes and turned to run away. A hand clamped down on her shoulder, grimy fingernails biting into her skin through her clothes.

“You stupid little wench,” the man hissed in her ear. 

He pulled back hard and Katara nearly lost her balance. She planted her foot firmly in the soil and brought her elbow hard into the man’s soft stomach as Zuko had taught her to. The breath left him in a grunt and his grip on her loosened. Katara grabbed his wrist in both hands and used her momentum to bring the man forward over her shoulder. He landed on his back, breathless and wheezing. 

“Now leave me alone!” Katara spat at him.

She turned back in time to see Zuko snap the head of the spear off between his swords. At the same time he kicked out with his leg and caught the thief in his sizable gut. The man flew backward into his leader and they fell in a tangle of limbs. Zuko wheeled on the third man, blades singing through the air. The marauder jumped back in the nick of time: a thin trail of blood ran down his cheek.

Katara hurried to the komodo rhino and tugged on the reins. She needed to get the animal back on its feet. “Come on, Beast, get up!”

“No luck, little lady.” The man who had grabbed her wound his fist around her braid at the nape of her neck and yanked her away from the komodo.

Katara shrieked in pain as she felt hair being pulled from her scalp and released the reins. She reached over her shoulders and dug her fingernails into the backs of his hands. His hand pulled back from her braid and he drew her back against him, fighting to pin her wrists behind her back. She tried to keep her arms up, but he was too strong. One meaty hand clamped over her wrists and held them against the small of her back. His hand engulfed her wrists. She struggled against him, but her shoulder blades protested and Katara found herself stuck. 

She could smell his sour sweat. It was nauseating. 

The man’s rancid breath brushed her cheek as he growled into her ear, “Now, where are you keeping the coins at, little lady?” His free hand brushed across her collarbones. Katara felt her blood run cold as his fingers traveled lower. “You keepin’ ’em in here?” His hand squeezed her breast as she felt his tongue lap at her earlobe. Katara cried out in equal parts horror and disgust.

Instinct kicked in and Katara stomped her booted foot on his bare toes and he howled in pain. 

“Let go of me!” Katara shouted. She stomped on his foot again and he tightened his hold on her wrists, his free hand wrapping around her throat to hold her against him. A single, hot tear rolled down her cheek. She hated it; that tear. She wasn’t weak. But that solitary tear said otherwise,

“Get off of her!” Zuko snarled. 

Suddenly the hands restraining her went limp and Katara stumbled forward. She landed on her hands and knees in the dirt. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Zuko standing over the thug, one hand fisted into the man’s dirty tunic. The expression on his face was guttural and threatening.

“Don’t even  _ think _ about following us, or next time you and your friends won’t wake up,” he spat. 

He brought the hilt of his sword between the man’s eyes, and the thug collapsed. Zuko let him fall into the dirt, his lip curled in rage and disgust. Beyond them his companions lay disabled as well. 

Zuko looked up at her, worry creasing his brow.

“Katara.” Zuko pulled her to her feet. He gave her a once-over. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” she said, a little harsher than she had intended to. Fear and adrenaline had her trembling and she did her best to quell it. She brushed the tear away with the back of her hand as she appraised him. “What about you?”

A cut above his good eye was bleeding. “I’m good. Come on, let’s get out of here before they decide they want to go for round two.”

Katara grimaced as her eyes drifted over to Beast, who lay panting on his side. “We’re going to have to pull the arrows out and get him healed before we can go anywhere.”

Together they approached the komodo. Katara inspected his wounds and frowned. Zuko watched as she took the arrow’s shaft in her hand and twisted it slightly from side to side. Beast groaned mournfully and Katara winced.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure it’s not stuck in a bone. Thankfully, it’s not, or we’d been in a lot more trouble.” Katara considered the komodo rhino, grateful for the distraction. She tried to ignore the tremble in her hands. “Lucky for this guy, he’s got thick skin.” She looked back up at Zuko. “I need to open the wounds a bit more so I can pull the arrows out before I can heal him. Did one of them—” She nodded toward their attackers, lip curling in disgust. “—have a dagger on them?”

Zuko nodded. He went to one of the unconscious men and pulled a dagger from his belt. He handed it to Katara, who inspected its sharpness and found it satisfactory. She turned to the animal.

“I’m sorry, Beast, but this isn’t going to feel good,” she told the komodo rhino. She rubbed his hide assuringly. “Stay strong for me, and don’t hate me, okay?” 

Zuko watched closely as she inserted the tip of her finger into the wound. Her mouth was pressed into a taut line. Zuko didn’t have much experience with healing or first aid when it came, so this was all new to him, and he watched, mildly fascinated. He was glad Katara knew what she was doing.

“I have to make sure it’s not lodged, or else it’ll be a lot harder to pull out the arrow,” Katara told him, as though she could sense his unspoken questions. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Agni smiles on Beast today. This one isn’t stuck.”

Zuko watched as she pressed the tip of the dagger into the wound. “I have to make sure the arrowhead doesn’t get snagged,” she muttered. Fresh blood ran down Beast’s leathery hide and the animal yowled in pain. Satisfied, Katara got to her feet and gripped the shaft in both hands.

“Sorry, Beast, almost there. Just a little more.” She glanced up at Zuko. “Can you...try to hold him still? I don’t want him to try and bite my head off. This is going to hurt.”

“Yeah, okay.” Zuko moved to stand by Beast’s head. “I mean, he’s really well-trained so I don’t think you’d have to worry, but better safe than sorry, I guess.”

Katara pulled hard, and the arrow came free with a sickening sound. She cast it aside. She turned her eyes back to Zuko. “How much time do you think we have before they wake up?”

Zuko glanced back at the marauders. He honestly didn’t know if they  _ would _ wake up. He wasn’t sure he cared. “Enough.”

Katara nodded. She grabbed a water skin from the saddle and uncapped it. She bended the water from it and encased her hand with it before she pressed her palm against the wound. The water glowed blue and her eyes were screwed shut in concentration. Beast let out a long snort that sounded like relief.   
Once the wound was sufficiently healed, Katara turned her attention to the second arrow.

“Let’s hope this one is as easy as the first,” she muttered. Again Zuko observed her twist the shaft before poking her finger into the wound. She swore.

“What?” Zuko demanded to know.

“It’s lodged in there in a bunch of muscle.” Katara looked up at him, her brow furrowed. “I’m going to have to open the wound some more. It’ll take some time, and it’ll take longer to heal.” Talking about what she was doing distracted her from what had happened. She gazed back at their assailants with nervous uncertainty. “You’re sure they aren’t going to wake up?”

Zuko’s expression was grim. “Trust me. They aren’t going anywhere for a while.”

She took his word for it. Katara cut an incision along the injury, wincing as Beast bellowed in pain. Katara braced herself and yanked hard on the arrow, but it wouldn’t budge. Katara looked over her shoulder at Zuko. “I’m going to need you to do it. It’s really stuck.”

“Alright.” He took her place and wrapped his hands around the arrow. “Just tell me what to do, okay?”

“You’re going to have to pull it really hard,” Katara informed him. “And try to pull it out straight.” Katara moved to stand by the rhino’s head, stroking his leathery face soothingly.

Zuko nodded. “I’ve got this.” He wrenched the arrow as hard as he dared, until it felt like the wooden shaft would break under his grip. Beast roared, his head lolling back to look at Zuko as if to say,  _ are you really my friend? Because that hurts.  _

The arrow came free and Zuko discarded it.

“Thank you.” She had already enveloped her hand in water, and she knelt beside Beast and started to heal him. She had been correct in her assumption: this one did take more time to heal because the damage was worse, but they didn’t have a choice if they wanted Beast to be able to carry them. Once that was done, she bended the water back into the skin and turned to Zuko. “Okay, we should be good to go now.”

Together they got the komodo back on its feet. 

“We’re good now, buddy.” Zuko patted Beast’s jaw, and the animal responded by licking the side of his face. Katara chuckled as Zuko grimaced, wiping the slobber off of his cheek. He eyed the komodo rhino with a grimace. “Thanks, Beast.”

Zuko climbed back into the saddle and pulled Katara up in front of him. He held her with a tight grip, his hands shaking slightly as the adrenaline left him. He pushed the komodo hard, wanting to put as much distance between them and the thieves as he could.

Katara pressed herself against him, listening to the thundering sound of his beating heart. Tension rolled off of him in tangible waves. She wished she could wrap her arms around him and assure him that she was okay. But she was anything but. Those men had nothing but bad intentions for her. And the way that man had touched her…

Katara intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed tightly. His touch was comforting and she felt herself relax, just a little bit.

“Do you think they’ll come after us?” Katara asked. Her voice was small and she cleared her throat.

“No, I don’t think they will,” Zuko replied confidently. “I think they learned their lesson about robbing strangers on secluded roads. They should consider themselves lucky they’re still breathing.” He said that part with such malice in his voice that Katara knew he  _ meant _ it. 

They rode on. Although he had believed what he told Katara, he wasn’t one for taking chances.

Zuko finally stopped the komodo as dusk settled over them and guided Beast into a small clearing off the side of the road. He dismounted and then helped Katara down. 

He caught her by the hand and suddenly pulled her in close. Her breath caught her in her throat at their sudden close proximity. He studied her face intently for a moment, his expression stormy.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Zuko asked again, his voice huskier than usual.

She nodded dumbly. “Yeah. I think I hurt him a lot more than he hurt me.”

Without warning Zuko pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and held her there against his chest, a maelstrom of emotions coursing through him. He  _ knew _ he could trust her to handle herself, and to watch his back, but seeing that thug put his hands on her had affected him in a way he couldn’t quite name.  _ I should have cut his hand off,  _ Zuko thought as he held her tightly.

Katara closed her eyes and hugged him back, feeling comforted by his strong touch. Hot tears threatened to leak from her eyes. She had encountered her fair share of villains before, but none of them had ever implied such intentions towards her that the thugs had. It rocked her to her core. She knew that groping wouldn’t have been the only thing to happen to her, had the men managed to take her.

She felt him exhale against her hair. Too soon, he pulled back. His eyes were deep pools of gold and she wished she knew what he was thinking.

“We can make camp here.” He turned toward Beast. “We actually made good time today, given the circumstances. It’s been a long day.”

Katara snorted. “That’s a bit of an understatement.” But now that the adrenaline had worn off, she realized she  _ was _ tired. She wouldn’t mind stopping for the night. She wasn’t hungry, but she needed something to do. “Okay. I’ll get started on dinner.”


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Old Faces, Familiar Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Toph meet Iroh's tea-making apprentices, Keiko and Rumi.
> 
> Some more Zutara fluff. 
> 
> Zuko and Katara finally make it to June's tavern, only for male posturing to get in the way.
> 
> An old villain makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Language

Toph was glad to be back on solid ground. She liked Appa alright, but she hated not being able to see. And after two straight weeks of flying, she was more than ready to say goodbye to her furry friend. After leaving Appa in the care of the zookeeper Aang had once helped, Toph, Aang, and Iroh took the train into the city. Iroh owned a modest home in the upper ring not far from his beloved tea shop, near a beautiful garden. They stopped at the marketplace to replenish supplies before pressing on to Iroh’s home.

Toph had been there many times before, and she knew what to expect. The Dragon of the West was a collector, and his home was a museum. Ancient artifacts, kooky collectibles, and more filled his home in a way that was both cluttered and organized at once. Through her seismic sense Toph could see where each and every item was so she was never in danger of hurting herself, and Iroh always made sure to keep the walkways open when she visited anyway.

Aang, on the other hand, had never been to Iroh’s home. “Oh wow, there’s a lot of cool stuff in here!” He excitedly began to check everything out. 

“Ah yes, now that I am retired I have plenty of time to collect items,” Iroh told the Avatar, beaming proudly as his collection was admired. “It also helps that I no longer have a nephew around to nag me about how many useless things I have.”

Toph listened as Aang spent some time with Iroh going over various collectible items. It was a bit boring for her, but Toph was happy to be with two of her great friends. She hadn’t realized how lonely being on her own at her metalbending academy would be. She had even missed flying on Appa, at least a little bit.

After Iroh was done with his tour he left Aang and Toph in the sitting room while he put on some tea. Aang sat cross-legged around the Pai Sho table that occupied much of the room. He picked up one of the tiles and rotated it between his fingers absently.

Toph sighed. She had anticipated this conversation was coming. Aang hid his emotions well, but she could sense the turbulence inside of him regarding his pretty ex-girlfriend and a certain Fire Lord.

“What do you think Katara and Zuko are doing right now, Toph?” Aang asked, feigning disinterest. He was spinning a Pai Sho tile on the tip of one finger using his airbending.

Toph threw her hands into the air. “I don’t know, probably saving the world!”

“You don’t think there’s anything else—”

“I don’t think it’s important,” Toph cut him off. “No offense, Aang, but your past relationship issues are the least of my problems right now. I’m more worried about this trip you’re supposed to take into the Spirit World, and you should be too.”

Aang balled his hands up in frustration. “But how am I supposed to concentrate on getting into the Spirit World when all I can concentrate on is Katara?”

“You must learn to let her go, Aang.”

Just then Toph and Aang turned to the sound of Iroh. He was standing in the doorway with a tray of tea in his hands. He had a somber expression on his creased, gentle face, and Aang got a feeling that the Grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus knew more than he was letting on.

He frowned at Iroh. “You sound like Guru Pathik.”

“He wasn’t wrong about letting go of your attachments, Aang,” Iroh said solemnly. He came into the room and set the tea down. Without saying anything he poured three cups of tea. Iroh took a sip and let out a deep sigh. “I wasn’t going to say anything about this so soon, but I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

“What are you talking about?” Aang wanted to know.

“He’s saying that you didn’t listen to Pathik then so you need to listen to Iroh now so you don’t screw up again, Twinkle Toes,” Toph snapped, her patience wearing thin. “You didn’t let go of Katara back then and it got you killed. If Ozai hadn’t thrown you into a rock and unlocked your chakra, he would’ve wiped the floor with you and taken over the world. It’s time to grow up, Aang.”

“That’s really rich coming from you, Toph! You never let  _ anyone _ get close. You don’t even have any attachments to anyone! What would you know about letting go of people you love?” Aang shouted, hurt and frustrated.

She punched his arm, hard, her mouth twisting into a glower. “That’s not true, Aang.”

“Fighting is not going to help us,” Iroh said calmly. He turned to the Avatar. “But Aang, if you are going to win this fight, you  _ must _ let go. You were fortunate during your battle with Ozai that you accidentally opened your chakra, but  _ you _ did not do it. The Spirits had a hand in it. Now you must repay the favor.”

Aang cradled his head miserably in his hands. “How do I do that, Grandmaster?” He sighed unhappily. “I almost did it once. In the Crystal Catacombs. But then Azula shot me. I’ve never tried to do it since then.”

“I think you know what you must do, Aang. It won’t be easy, but you must face a harsh truth within yourself in order to let her go.” Iroh took a sip of his tea. “But we can begin that tomorrow. Tonight, we will rest. I think we can have dinner at the Jasmine Dragon. There are some old friends we must reunite with.”

* * *

They camped in the clearing that night. Zuko was confident that the thieves wouldn’t be foolish enough to try and attack them again. He could have killed them all and not lost a wink of sleep over it given their intentions for Katara, Seeing them put their filthy hands on her…and the nefarious things they had said...it made a man want to go down a dark path. But he had been worried about how Katara would see him after that. She was too gentle for murder, even when it was deserved. And maybe that was for the best, anyway.

Katara was quiet and reserved. He could tell that she was shaken by the encounter. She moved about stiffly as they set up camp, her mouth downturned. She boiled rice and vegetables over the small fire he had made without saying a word. 

_ If I ever so much as hear about them doing wrong again, they won’t be able to walk away next time,  _ Zuko thought darkly. _ Then they can live out the rest of their miserable lives depending on the people they have wronged.  _

Sometimes, death was too kind.

She handed him his bowl and settled back to eat. Zuko watched her closely. She was stirring her food more than she was eating it.

“Katara, you should eat.”

“I’m really not hungry.” She set her food aside. “I’m going to clean up in the stream over there. I feel gross.”

Zuko put his food down. “I’ll go with you.”

“Zuko—”

“I don’t want you going off alone,” he said with finality. He lowered his voice and spoke softly. She wouldn’t quite meet his searching gaze. “I saw what he did to you.”

She dropped it.

Katara gathered her soap, a fresh change of clothing, and her comb in her arms. They walked the short distance to the stream, their path illuminated by the flames Zuko held in the palm of his hand. She set her things down on a rock near the bank and Zuko found a comfortable rock to sit on while she bathed.

“Turn around,” Katara ordered him. “If I catch you peeking, I swear I’ll water whip you.”

He put on a face of exaggerated innocence. “Me? Peek? But I’m a gentleman.”

Katara snorted but he caught the corners of her lips turning up in a smile. Obediently he turned so he faced away from her. He listened to the soft rustle of her clothing brushing against her skin as she took them off, and he tried not to think about her naked skin in the starlight.

She waded into the middle of the water and sank until she was up to her neck. The stream was shallow and the water was warm. She let the gentle current wash away the dirt. Katara wrapped her arms around herself, unable to hold back the tears for another moment. She let them fall silently into the water for a few moments before she rinsed her face, hoping Zuko wouldn’t be able to tell that she had been crying in the poor lighting.

Katara washed herself methodically, taking her time. Her shoulders ached where the man had grabbed her, and her scalp was sore where the hair had been torn out. 

The encounter  _ had _ shaken her. When that man had groped her... She had travelled the world with Aang, Sokka, and Toph and had never experienced anything like that. She couldn’t bear the thought of what could have happened to her if Zuko hadn’t been able to fend them off, or if she had been alone. She shuddered at the thought.

And Zuko...he had defended her ferociously. For a moment she had been afraid he would kill them. She wasn’t sure she would be upset if he  _ had _ killed them. His fierce protectiveness wasn’t that surprising to her. He had taken lightning for her, after all. But something about it seemed different now. She didn’t know why. And her response to him was different, too.

She lathered soap into her hair, gently massaging her scalp. She drew water into her hands and healed herself until the ache was gone. At last she dipped beneath the water, rinsing the soap from her hair. 

In her element, she normally felt strong and powerful. Tonight she felt unsteady.

Katara waded to the shore, water running down her skin. She looked at Zuko. He had kept his promise by keeping his back to her. The flames still rested in his hand, casting them in a soft orange light. She realized he was playing with the fire, with one hand held above the flames and his fingertips moving over it. She tried to see what he was doing but couldn’t quite make out the shape of the flames.

“What are you doing?” Katara asked.

She had startled him; Zuko jumped and started to turn before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to look. His hand fell back to his lap and the flames stopped dancing. “Um, nothing.”

Katara quirked her brow curiously, but of course he couldn’t see it. She quickly dried off and wrapped herself in a fresh sarashi before donning a similar set of dark clothing.

“You can turn around now,” she said demurely.

Zuko did. He regarded her and seemed to be put at ease by what he saw. “Feel better now?”

She nodded.

Zuko jerked his chin toward the stream. “You mind?”

She shook her head. “Help yourself.”

Zuko stood up and she took his place on the rock. Katara began to pull her comb through her hair, her back turned toward the water.

“Now  _ you _ better not peek,” Zuko teased her.

“Then you better turn off the light,” she quipped.

He arched his brow, a lopsided smirk curving his lips. “Are you saying if I kept the light on you  _ would _ peek?”

Her cheeks reddened. But there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “And what if I did?” 

Katara realized she was skirting the fine line between friendly teasing and flirting. But it was a distraction from what had happened, and it felt natural. Besides, it wasn’t like she was with Aang anymore. She was allowed to have a little fun. She was rewarded by the dumbfounded look on Zuko’s face.

His heart skipped a beat and he found himself at a loss for words. His mouth finally reconnected to his brain and as he gestured to the stream he shot back, “Well, you’ll have a hard time peeking with the lights out, so good luck with that.”

He saw the blush rise in her cheeks as she turned away, and he smiled to himself in satisfaction.  _ At least she’s acting like herself again _ , he thought _. _ The Katara he had seen earlier had worried him. She hadn’t been herself at all, not that he could blame her.

He extinguished the flames and stripped. Zuko waded in until the water was up to his waist. He turned back to Katara. He could faintly see her silhouette in the darkness. As far as he could tell, her back was to him. Not that he would mind if he  _ did _ catch her looking, but he wasn’t sure it was entirely appropriate, given the day’s events. 

He bathed quickly and got out of the water, regretting that he hadn’t brought a fresh change of clothes. But the night was warm so he settled for just his pants.

“Are you ready to get some sleep?” Zuko asked softly. He conjured fire in his hand again.

She looked at him from over her shoulder and he felt a pang of satisfaction when he saw her quickly take in his shirtless chest. Katara dropped her eyes. “Yeah.”

They went back to camp. Katara checked on Beast and was satisfied to see that his wounds were healed nicely. He bellowed at her, his stubby tail swishing, as if to thank her. In spite of herself, the rhino was growing on her. Katara fed him the rest of her dinner as a treat, stroking his hide gently, before she went to her bedroll and climbed into it. Zuko made to go to his own bedroll, but her soft voice stopped him.

“Zuko.” He met her eyes. “I…” Her voice wavered. “It’s just that...I never have bad dreams when you’re next to me. I could really use that tonight.” Her eyes were downcast. “Please?” She didn’t have to say anymore.

Zuko went to her and slipped into the bedroll beside her. Katara nestled herself into his arms, her fingers lightly grazing his bare collarbones. She looked up at him. He couldn’t read the expression in her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He smiled crookedly at her. “We just have this habit of saving each other, don’t we?”

She returned the smile. “I guess we do.” She covered a yawn with her hand and blinked drowsily.

Zuko pulled her closer, enjoying the way he felt her melt at his touch. “Go to sleep, princess.”

“Mm...okay.”  _ I could get used to this, _ she thought drowsily.

She nuzzled her head into his throat. He felt her lips brush against his skin and a chill ran through him that had nothing to do with being cold. She wrapped one arm around him, anchoring him to her. The other settled on his chest. He petted her hair soothingly as he closed his eyes. His other hand rested on her back, feeling her soft heartbeat and the gentle rhythm of her breathing. 

“Zuko?”

With some effort, he opened his eyes again. “Yeah?”

“You said you didn’t want me to waterbend, and I get why, but I just need to ask. When can I bend? Like...what situation calls for it?” He could imagine her frown, and the small crease it would cause to form between her eyebrows.

Guilt washed over him unexpectedly. If he had let her bend today, would that man have been able to touch her? Zuko didn’t think so, and that realization ate at him. But he knew that it was in their best interests if neither of them bended if it could be helped.

“Obviously a life or death situation,” Zuko answered, his voice low. “And...maybe if something like today happens. Not that I think it’s gonna happen again but…” He let out a deep breath, his arms tightening around her. He pressed his face into her hair. “That shouldn’t have happened to you. I’m so sorry, Katara.”

She squirmed against him and he wished he could see her face to gauge her thoughts. “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, okay? Neither of us could have known that he would—” She sucked in a sharp breath. “I just thought I’d ask. That’s all.”

“Yeah.” He ran his fingers through her hair absently. “So, really serious situations. I think it’s okay to bend there.”

“Okay.” Katara closed her eyes, soothed by his touch. “Can you do me a favor though?”

“Anything.” And that wasn’t just the guilt talking—he meant it.

Her voice was a sleepy murmur. “Don’t tell my brother.”

Zuko grimaced. He hadn’t even thought about how Sokka would react...and he was definitely not adverse to keeping this from him. “Of course, princess.”

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. For that he was grateful; Katara had been through a lot that day. Zuko had seen men like that before, during his time as a banished prince and as a fugitive. Desperation warped people, even good people. He knew that. But some people were just rotten all the way through. He could see it in their eyes that those men were scum.

Hesitantly, Zuko kissed her forehead. Katara sighed and settled deeper into sleep. He released a sigh of his own as he resigned himself to one simple, yet complicated fact: he was falling in love with her. 

* * *

At last they reached June’s tavern. It was a solitary building in the middle of the woods, a decrepit location where people from all nations mingled together to drink, gamble, and fight. It was large and ramshackle and looked as though the next strong wind would blow it down, but never did.

Tied to posts outside were various ostrich horses, a tigerdillo that eyed them as if they might be his next meal, and June’s unmistakable shirshu.

“She’s here,” Zuko said. Relief washed over him. “Let’s go.”

Zuko dismounted and tied Beast’s reins around a thin tree trunk away from the rest of the animals. Katara climbed down and straightened her dark clothing.

“I want you to stay close to me while we’re in there,” Zuko said. 

“I can handle myself,” she huffed as she sized up the tavern.

Katara had been there once before, just before Sozin’s Comet. They had sought June’s help then to search for Aang, who had disappeared. She hadn’t paid much attention to the rest of the tavern and had only focused on the dark beauty who had fought a grown man without spilling a drop of her drink. But she knew from its appearance alone that it was a seedy place.

“I know that. But there’s a lot of bad types that hang around in there and you’re an attractive woman. Guys like these get the wrong idea.” His cheeks bloomed crimson when he realized what he said.

Katara searched his face to see if he truly believed what he had just said and, given the color in his cheeks, it must have been true, but she was a bit flushed herself. She simply nodded her acquiescence.

Recovering, Zuko led the way into the grimy tavern. Katara stayed close to him and he took her hand as he guided them through the gathered crowd despite the early hour.

All around them, the tavern was bustling with activity. Conversations boomed. There was an argument happening in a back corner. People were gambling and drinking and the air smelled of liquor and sweat.

“Hey little lady, you new in town?” 

Katara looked to the sound of the voice that had catcalled her. It belonged to a man who was easily old enough to be her father, who wore a stained tunic that barely stretched over his large gut. His eyes were watery and bloodshot.

Disgusted, and not wanting to engage with the man in any way, she said nothing and focused her eyes ahead of them.

But Zuko spun on his heel, one hand already on the hilt of his dao swords, which were strapped between his shoulder blades. He protectively stepped in front of Katara. 

“What did you say?” His voice was low and dangerous. Katara could see the tense set of his shoulders.

The man held his dirty hands up, taking in Zuko’s quiet strength and the scar covering the left side of his face with wide eyes. “I don’t want any trouble, man. I was just asking the lady a question. I don’t want no trouble. I didn’t know she was with you”

Zuko glowered at the man. “That’s what I thought.” He turned away and pulled Katara along with him. “What did I tell you?” he hissed at her.

She scowled. “I  _ am _ staying close to you! If I were any closer, I’d be on top of you!” But she had to admit, seeing him protect her again had sent a flutter through her stomach.

Zuko glanced around the tavern. “I don’t see her anywhere. But the shirshu is here, so she has to be too.”

“Maybe we should ask the barkeeper,” Katara suggested.

They headed for the bar. It was crowded, and Zuko had to shoulder his way between two thin, decrepit-looking men to lean across the counter and flag down the barkeeper.

The aging man sized Zuko up with his sallow eyes. “Never seen you around here before. You look like you don’t even have any hair on your chest. Can I interest you in some water?” His grin revealed yellowed teeth.

Zuko bristled. “I’m looking for someone. June. The bounty hunter. Where is she?”

“That’ll cost you. Five copper pieces.”

Zuko rolled his eyes but he counted out the money and handed it over to the grimy barkeeper. Moments like that made him wish he could announce his true identity. None of them would dare disrespect the Fire Lord like this. “There. Now where is she?”

The old man jerked a thumb at the stairs as he pocketed the coins. “She’s probably sleepin’ off a hangover. I wouldn’t disturb her if I were you. She’s quite the platypus bear when you wake her up.”

“I said,  _ get your hands off me! _ ” The audible sound of a slap reverberated through the tavern. 

Zuko wheeled around and saw Katara standing just off the side of the bar. A man twice her size was holding his reddening cheek in one hand, a murderous glower on his pocked face.

“You little bitch,” the man snarled. He brought one fisted hand toward Katara.

Zuko moved faster than he ever had before. Katara brought her arms up to deflect the blow, but before it landed Zuko knocked the fist away with the side of his forearm.

The man’s angry eyes turned to the newcomer. There was a clear imprint of Katara’s hand on his cheek. “Is she your bitch? You oughta—”

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence. His comment had landed him a swift punch to his jaw that snapped his head backward. The man’s head bounced forward again with a malicious sneer on his face, but any rebuttal died on his lips at the cold fury on Zuko’s face. 

“Watch your mouth in front of the lady, filth, and don’t you  _ ever _ touch her again,” Zuko snarled, his voice guttural and low in his throat.

The man wiped the blood from his mouth and laughed. “ _ Kids _ these days have no respect. Maybe I oughta teach you both a lesson.”

Zuko stood there and crossed his arms over his chest confidently. The corner of his mouth turned up in a vicious smile. “Try me, old man.”

The gruff man sized Zuko up. His eyes fell on the hilts of the broadswords sticking up over Zuko’s shoulder. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Oh no, boy, we’re gonna do this the old fashioned way. Just two men and their fists. Put the swords down before I really have to hurt you.”

Zuko considered this briefly before he nodded once and slipped the scabbard over his neck and held the swords out to Katara. His blood was boiling with rage, but he had no doubt that he would win this fight.

“Zuko—”

He glimpsed over at her. His expression was flat and furious. “Just trust me, Katara.”

She did, unequivocally. She’d been sparring with him for over a week. The old drunk stood no chance against him and he was a fool for trying. But Katara couldn’t help but notice how every pair of eyes in the tavern was watching them now.  _ I thought we were trying to stay hidden,  _ she thought. _ Men and their egos, I swear. _

“Okay,” Katara said quietly. She stepped back.

“Now we’re talking,” the old man said with a wicked grin. He rolled up the sleeves of his tunic and turned to the crowd, spreading his arms wide. “Who wants to bet?”

A chorus of cheers and shouts went up through the room as people hurried to place their bet with the barkeeper. From what Katara could glean, the bets were in the old drunk’s favor. She heard a few place their stakes on Zuko. She allowed a small grin to cross her face.  _ You’re all in for a surprise. You’re all about to lose some money. _

The old man held up his fisted hands. “A good old-fashioned brawl is good for you.” 

It took effort for Zuko to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. This guy had no idea what Zuko had been through, how many fights he had been in. His age was deceiving; Zuko had been through more in his twenty-two years than what most men would go through in a lifetime. The old man was cocky, and Zuko was about to teach him an important lesson in humility.

The man’s fist lashed out, and Zuko easily sidestepped him without even bothering to uncross his arms. He knew his own arrogance would only make the man angrier, but he was okay with that. Rage could be blinding. The man would be less tactical and more headstrong, ensuring an easy victory for Zuko.

Without warning Zuko turned toward the drunkard and lunged forward. The man blocked his attack but Zuko had anticipated it: he brought his other first up and landed a solid punch against the man’s ribs. The air left the drunkard suddenly but he recovered quicker than Zuko expected, and he landed two sharp blows to Zuko’s jaw and temple. His head snapped back and he heard his neck crack from the force. 

He hadn’t anticipated his opponent’s brute strength. It nearly rivaled having Toph chuck boulders at him.

Zuko blinked as stars burst in his vision and he brought his arms up in time to block another blow.  _ I underestimated him _ , Zuko realized.  _ That won’t happen again. _

Zuko feigned a few punches to throw the man off, and when he had the perfect opportunity, he pulled his arm back and punched the man in the nose. He felt the cartilage crunch sickeningly beneath his knuckles and blood spurted out of it like a fountain. Warm droplets landed on Zuko’s face but he wouldn’t risk opening himself to attack up by wiping them away.

“You broke my nose!” The man’s face contorted with rage.. 

With an inhuman howl he launched himself at Zuko. Zuko tried to keep his feet on the ground and deflect him but the old man tackled him with surprising force. Zuko was airborne for a moment as they flew through the air. 

They landed on a nearby table that broke in half under their combined weight. Glass and clay shattered beneath him and Zuko felt the broken bits tear into his skin. The old man’s nose was still dripping blood between the two of them. 

Zuko lashed out and landed punches on the man’s head, neck, and chest. The man returned the blows with sharp jabs to Zuko’s ribs that took his breath away. He was pretty sure he felt a rib crack. With a grunt the man landed a punch to Zuko’s mouth. Zuko coughed on the blood pooling in the back of his throat. Red sprayed across the old man’s tunic and face, mixing with his own blood.

“Zuko, look out!” Katara shrieked.

He risked a glance over at her. Her blue eyes were wide in fear. Zuko looked back at his opponent in time to see the man had grabbed a sharp-looking shard from one of the broken tumblers. 

Zuko felt alarm coil hotly in his belly. The rules of the fight had just shifted.  _ So much for just two men and their fists, huh? _

He brought his arm up in time to stop the man from driving the broken tumbler into his eye. Zuko felt the jagged edge bite into his flesh. Pain seared down his arm and Zuko gritted his teeth as fresh blood dripped onto him. His left arm reached out and grappled for something to fight with.  _ Two can play that game.  _ The broken tumbler was still sticking in his arm and the man was pressing his weight into it, driving Zuko’s arm down to his chest. Zuko couldn’t resist it; the pain was too great and it only drove the makeshift weapon deeper into his flesh.

The man took the opportunity to slam his free fist into Zuko’s temple. The edges of his vision darkened and Zuko felt like his head had exploded.  _ Come on, Zuko. Think!  _ He took a brief second to assess his dire situation. It wasn’t looking too good for him. But he could still win.

With a strained grunt Zuko lifted his hips off of the ground and twisted hard. The old man hadn’t anticipated the sudden movement and he was thrown to the side. His head smacked the floor with a satisfactory thud. Zuko staggered to his feet and pulled the jagged piece from his arm. Blood dripped from his fingers and pooled on the floor. He suddenly found that it was difficult to breathe.

The man was struggling to get up, hopefully on the verge of losing consciousness. Zuko stumbled over to him and delivered a sharp kick to his jaw. The man’s teeth clacked together and his head slammed back into the ground. Zuko watched his eyes roll up into the back of his skull. Finally the man lay still. The tavern had grown quiet.

Katara was suddenly at his side. “Zuko!” Her voice was quiet and harsh.

“I’m okay,” he said. He was feeling a bit dizzy from the bloodloss. He looked down at his bleeding arm. “You think you can stitch that up?”

“Let’s get out of here so I can heal you—” 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a familiar voice crooned. 

Zuko looked up through swimming eyes to see the dangerous bounty hunter standing before them with her hands planted on her hips. A cool smile was on her lips.

“If it isn’t Prince Pouty and his pretty little girlfriend,” June drawled. She nodded toward the bloody man laying on the floor “Thanks for that. Chin’s a real hot head and he’s had it coming.” She looked up at Zuko. “You’re not looking too good there. Maybe you oughta—”

But Zuko didn’t hear the rest of June’s sentence. The ground was suddenly rushing up to meet him.

* * *

“Iroh, you’re back!” 

Aang watched as a pretty girl around his age came hurrying from behind the counter and wrapped the Dragon of the West in a warm hug, which Iroh returned enthusiastically. 

She was quite pretty, Aang noticed, with soft brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a light green qipao and orange flowers in her dark hair.

“I told you I would be, Keiko.” Iroh chuckled. He looked around. “Where is your brother? Hopefully he’s not overboiling a pot of tea.”

“Oh no, I’ve kept him clear of the kitchens while you’ve been gone,” Keiko tittered. “He’s washing dishes in the back right now. I missed you so much!”

Iroh smiled at her affectionately. “I missed you too, Keiko.”

The girl seemed to notice Aang and Toph standing behind Iroh for the first time. Her smile widened as she recognized the newcomers. “You’re the Avatar, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Aang said. He bowed to her before offering her a friendly smile. “My name is Aang.”

“And I’m Toph,” the blind girl said.

“Iroh!” A second figure tackled Iroh in a bear hug. “Never leave Keiko in charge again. She’s a ruthless tyrant!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Rumi,” Keiko teased, rolling her eyes behind his back. She winked at Aang. “Besides, don’t you see Iroh’s esteemed guests? It’s the Avatar and Lady Toph, the metal bender.  _ Your hero _ .”

Rumi turned to look, his eyes wide. “Oh my Spirits, it is!” He bowed reverently before Toph. “Master Toph, it’s an honor to meet you.”

“Thanks,” Toph said gruffly. But there was a small smile curving her lips. Hero-worship never got old. 

“Why don’t we close up early and have an early dinner?” Iroh suggested. He was beaming happily. “I’m so happy all of you can finally meet.”

A few minutes later they had shuttered the doors of the Jasmine Dragon and had settled at a table. Keiko served ginseng tea, bok choy, and rice. Toph and Aang devoured it. 

“This is delicious!” Aang complimented her cooking with a bright smile. “Mm!”

“Thank you,” Keiko said, a pink blush coloring her cheeks. She busied herself by fiddling with a napkin.

“So Iroh tells me you have your own academy where you teach metalbending,” Rumi said to Toph as he refilled her teacup. He was smiling at her, forgetting the fact that Toph couldn’t see it. “That’s really amazing.”

“Thanks. Being the greatest earthbender in the world is cool and all,” Toph said with a grin. “But I figured I should probably pass down the knowledge.”

“Rumi is an earthbender too,” Keiko said as she brought her teacup to her moth, ignoring her brother’s pointed glare.

“Really?” Toph’s smirk widened. Her head swiveled toward him. “Are you any good?”

It was Rumi’s turn to blush. “Well, not exactly. I’m not nearly as good as you are. I’ve been mostly self-taught.”

“You shouldn’t sell yourself short.” Iroh wagged a finger at his apprentice. “Don’t let Rumi fool you, Toph. He is better than he thinks he is. I’ve been helping him too.”

“But you’re a firebender,” Aang pointed out with a small frown.

“The best benders look beyond their own element to improve their craft,” Iroh said sagely. “Unfortunately most believe their element has everything they need so they don’t consider the possibilities.”

“Katara uses earth bending moves sometimes,” Aang said.

“She learned those from me.” Toph pointed her thumb at her chest, grinning.

“Who’s Katara?” Keiko asked. “And what kind of bender is she?”

“She’s...my friend,” Aang hedged. “She’s a waterbender.”

Toph hid her surprise with a sip of tea.  _ So she’s not his ex-girlfriend anymore? She’s just a friend now? When did  _ that _ happen?  _

“Iroh has helped me a lot, even though he’s a firebender. He’s really smart and knows a lot about all kinds of bending forms,” Rumi said, smiling at Iroh. He looked at Toph. “But I would love to have a lesson from an earthbending master.”

Toph cracked her knuckles. “That can be arranged.”

* * *

When Zuko came to, his head was pounding and his body ached like he had been trampled. Every breath was painful and taxing. His right arm felt like it was on fire. He struggled to sit up. “What the—”

“Whoa, take it easy, Zuko!” Suddenly Katara’s blue eyes were in front of him. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was trying to push him back down.

“I’m fine, Katara.” Zuko grabbed her wrist in one hand and gently pushed her away. He sat up the rest of the way and planted his feet on the floor, ignoring the way his head buzzed. He looked around the unfamiliar room. It was small and a bit messy, with discarded clothes strewn about. “Where are we?”

Katara’s mouth twisted downward. “June’s room. She helped me get you up here after you passed out. I healed the cut on your arm as well as I could, but I didn’t have time to get to the rest.”

“That’s alright. Uh, thanks.” Zuko stood up slowly, gritting his teeth against the pain in his ribs. He steadied himself on a dresser. “Where is June?”

“She’s downstairs settling a fight that broke out after you blacked out.” Katara rolled her eyes. “Apparently, everyone who was betting on Chin decided the match was a bust when you lost consciousness.”

“Hey, I won that fight,” Zuko muttered.

Katara huffed, her hands planted on her hips. “I don’t think that’s what’s important right now, Zuko.”

“Of course not.” He offered her a weak smirk. “Let’s go find June and see if she can track down Tatsuya.” Zuko limped toward the door. 

Katara caught him by the arm, frowning with concern. “Zuko, I really think I should heal you some more. You really took a beating.”

Zuko waved her off. “I’m alright. Seriously. I’ve been through worse, and this is more important.” He caught the worried look in her eyes and his expression softened. “You can heal me later, okay?”

Katara furrowed her brow at him as she took another step closer to him. She cupped his cheeks in both of her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. She nodded once, as if satisfied by what she saw. But she didn’t let him go. 

“Only if you  _ promise _ to tell me if you get dizzy again, the  _ moment  _ you do. None of that male bravado, alright?” Her tone was stern, like a mother arctic hen, but she was more worried about him than anything. She was angry that he’d gotten into a fight on her behalf. She felt awful about it.

Katara might have looked angry, but Zuko could see the worry in her eyes. He should have done better in that fight. He would have, if he hadn’t let his cockiness get the better of him. He would make sure not to underestimate an opponent based on their appearance again.

Hoping to placate her, he simply agreed. “Okay.”

Katara released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding on. Realizing she still had his face in her hands, she gently kissed his cheek, just below his scar. She felt him startle at the unexpected gesture, and she let her hands drop to her sides, a small, sheepish smile crossing her face.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. 

He returned the smile, his heart stuttering in his chest at the unexpected show of affection.

Zuko and Katara made their way down the stairs. The crowd had collected around the bar. Angry voices protested the fight, claiming that it was a draw and that everyone should get their money back since they both lost consciousness. June and the barkeeper were trying to handle it. No one noticed their arrival.

“Why don’t you go grab a place to sit? I’ll go drag June out of there,” Katara said to him.

Zuko started to sigh but stopped short at the pinch in his ribs. “Alright.” He hobbled over to an available table and sank into a chair.

He watched Katara make her way over to June. She whispered something into the bounty hunter’s ear, and then the two of them glanced his way. June nodded, and Katara started to walk back to him. Zuko watched June hop over the counter and grab three tumblers. Zuko arched a brow at Katara.

“She’ll be right over,” Katara informed him as she sat beside him. She eyed him. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine, Katara. Don’t worry about me. Let’s just get through this first. We’ll deal with the rest later.”

She sighed unhappily but let it go.

June finally made it over to them and set three drinks down on the table before flopping into a chair. She took a moment to size up Zuko and Katara before she spoke. “I got you fire spirits and some moon peach wine for your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Zuko said at the same time Katara said, “He’s not my boyfriend.” But the responses were half-hearted.

June smirked. “Uh-huh.”

Katara sniffed her wine hesitantly. She didn’t drink alcohol often, but this smelled fruity and it had been a long few days so she took an experimental sip. The alcohol burned down her throat but the taste of moon peaches nearly overpowered the flavor of the liquor. “Thanks.”

Zuko downed his fire spirits in one drink. 

Katara peeked at him from beneath her lashes. Bruises were blossoming on his jaw, mouth, and temple, and his knuckles were swollen and split. Dried blood ran from the cut above his eyebrow that had been reopened. She had stopped the bleeding on the cut on his arm, now hidden by bandages, but she knew she would need to heal it some more or else it would start bleeding again. She wanted to get away from this tavern so she could heal him safely, but they had business first.

“What can I do you for, Prince Pouty?” June inquired as she drank from her own cup. She considered him. “Actually, it would be Fire Lord Pouty now, wouldn’t it?”

Zuko furrowed his brow at her, unamused. “We need your help finding someone again,” Zuko said. He pulled out the box holding Tatsuya’s necklace and offered it to her. “How good is the sense of smell on your shirshu?”

“I told you, Nyla can smell a rat a half a continent away.” She opened the lid on the box and carefully shifted the cloth. She eyed the necklace before glancing subtly at the one around Katara’s neck. “What is it with you and necklaces anyway?”

Both of them blushed deeply.

“I ask because the person we’re trying to find hasn’t touched this in a hundred years,” Zuko said in a low voice.

June snorted incredulously. “So what, you’re trying to find some old bones?”

Zuko shook his head and regretted it when his vision blurred. “No. This person is still alive. Katara and I need to find them.”

“You know what? I don’t want to know.” June studied the necklace. She looked up at Zuko. “I’ve never had to track anything this old before so I can’t guarantee Nyla will be able to find this person, but if you say they’re still around I’ll give it a try. Of course, it’s going to cost you.”

He had expected that much. June didn’t do anything for free. “Name your price then,” Zuko replied evenly.

From upstairs a voice shouted, “That lily-livered bastard better be gone! He’s in for the beating of his life! I swear on the spirits, I’ll kill him!”

Jun stood up and threw back the rest of her drink. “Time to go.”

Zuko and Katara hurriedly followed June out to where the shirshu was tied up. June carefully pulled the necklace from the box before she dangled it in front of the eyeless beast’s nose. The animal’s snout twitched as it took in the smell.

“Well?” Zuko prompted impatiently.

“Hold on.”

Katara walked up with Beast’s reins in her hand. “Anything?”

“Hog monkeys, can’t you guys be patient?” June snapped. She scowled at them. “If this necklace is as old as you say, it’s going to take a minute.”

The shirshu snorted and turned its eyes to the south, broad paws digging at the dirt as its snout snuffled the air.

“I think we’ve got a hit.” June flashed a sharp grin. “Keep up.”

She untied the shirshu and hoisted herself nimbly into the saddle. Zuko stiffly climbed onto his own mount and tried to pull Katara up in front of him, but the movement caused his ribs to twinge and his arm to protest painfully, and she scrambled up ungracefully with minimal help from him. 

“Sorry.” His voice was low in her ear.

“Me too.” She sighed. “I thought I would have more time to heal you.”

Zuko opened his mouth to tell her that it was alright, that he would be fine until they stopped again, but there was no more time to talk: June and the shirshu had already taken off, and he needed to get the komodo rhino moving.

With a sharp snap of the reins, Beast took off at a sprint after the speedy shirshu.

“I can’t believe it worked,” Katara remarked in disbelief.

“Let’s not get our hopes up too high yet. For all we know the shirshu  _ is _ leading us to nothing more than a pile of bones,” Zuko said grimly. A slight hiss escaped his clenched teeth as the rough ride jostled his stiff body.

“When we make camp, I’ll heal you,” Katara told him, concern coloring her voice. 

“I’m fine.”

She craned her neck to look at him, frowning crossly. “You’re a bad liar, Zuko. You look like you got trampled by a komodo rhino.”

He steeled himself. He didn’t want Katara to think he was weak. “I said I’m fine, Katara.”

“What did I say about male bravado?” Her tone was scolding, but to his surprise she reached up and touched the bruised skin on his temple, her mouth turning downward. “You don’t have to pretend for me, Zuko.”

He tightened his jaw. “Let’s just see where the shirshu takes us.”

* * *

“Our spies tell us that the Fire Lord and the water tribe princess have been seen in the Earth Kingdom, my lady,” the sweet voice said in the dark. 

“Hm, what an interesting development. Did you send the Kage Noshi after them as I requested?”

“Yes, my lady. They are waiting for orders to strike.”

“Not yet. I want to zero in on their prize before we make a move against them.” White teeth flashed in an evil grin. “Are they on the right trail?”

“It seems so.”

“It  _ seems _ , or it  _ is _ ?”

The girl chuckled darkly, unafraid. “The Fire Sages were more than willing to talk to the Kage Noshi.”

“Good.” Lightning crackled in the dark and for a brief moment she caught sight of wicked gold eyes. “Father will be most pleased.”

Azula laughed into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank-you to my beta/editor, LadyFaePhillips, for helping me out with this chapter. Your contributions are amazing!


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang works with Iroh to unlock his final chakra, and he learns some startling truths. 
> 
> Ursa enlists Suki, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi Warriors for protection.

Aang awoke with a start. His chest was burning as if the stab he’d received in his nightmare had followed him into the waking world, but when he looked down there was no wound. He laid back on his pillow and breathed slowly through his nose, his eyes falling closed again as he shook off the last remnants of the dream. 

The nightmare was getting worse.

Instead of being engaged in a standoff against the unknown and deadly woman, the real fighting had begun. She was as quick and deadly as lightning as she lashed out with her sword. Aang was pressed hard to deflect her attacks. She was brutal and ruthless. 

There was someone else Aang knew who fought like that. Azula. Was this woman supposed to represent her? And if so, what did that mean? 

Aang worried that if he did have to fight her, whoever she was, he wouldn’t be able to beat her. And if it wasn’t Azula, who was the mystery woman? Could she possibly be the Conduit?

He looked over and saw that Toph was snoring quietly in the narrow bed in Iroh’s guest room that he had offered them. He had voluntarily taken the bedroll on the floor, not that he minded. The weak light filtering in through the slats in the window told Aang it was almost daybreak.

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. It cracked open and Iroh appeared. When he saw Aang was already awake, he beckoned him forth. Aang got up and tiptoed silently from the room. 

Iroh sat down before the Pai Sho table and gestured for him to sit across from him. A tea tray sat off to the side. Fragrant steam rose from the spout of the teapot.

“It’s time, young Avatar,” Iroh said gravely.

Aang stifled a yawn behind his hand. “Time for what?”

“To finish what you and Guru Pathik began. It’s time to unlock your seventh chakra.” Iroh filled a cup with tea and passed it to Aang. “Drink this. It will calm and relax you.”

Aang obeyed. “How are we supposed to unlock my chakra? Guru Pathik said once it was locked, I couldn’t undo it.”

“There is one way, Aang.” Iroh’s voice was grave. “The guru did not mention it because he wanted you to open them the proper way, the natural way. The way we must complete it now is unpleasant, and painful. I must know if you are truly ready.”

Unpleasant and painful...that seemed to be the story of his life now. It seemed that every way he turned led to more pain and disappointment. Shouldn’t the Avatar have an easier go of it? But then he thought back over his past lives, and the trials and tribulations they had been through, and knew that wasn’t the case.

Aang bowed his head reverently. “I’m ready. What do I have to do?”

“First we will drink tea and play Pai Sho. You must relax your mind and body. You must let the energies of the chakras flow through you. Your mind and body have to be clear before we begin. Can you do that?”

Aang had spent years mastering the art of meditation. This wouldn’t be a problem. He nodded. “I am.”

Iroh nodded. He hoped that Aang truly was. The fate of the world depended on it. “Let us begin then.”

They drank tea and played Pai Sho without saying a word until early morning sunshine crept in through the windows. Iroh was the better player, but Aang knew the goal wasn’t to win. He focused entirely on the game, letting his body and mind relax. 

Eventually Toph came out from the guest room. Silently she settled herself on a cushion and saw the vibrations of their game. She could feel Aang’s tension slowly ebb away as the tea took effect. 

_ You better not mess this up, Twinkle Toes,  _ she thought _ The world is counting on us. _

She didn’t know what lay before him but she knew the road he walked was not an easy one. Iroh wouldn’t tell her exactly what would transpire when Aang opened his final chakra, only that he would endure great pain when he did. Toph wasn’t sure she wanted to know any more than that, and she found herself feeling grateful that she didn’t need to undergo this particular journey with him.

_ But I have to go to the Spirit World with him. I have to help him get the ancient knowledge from the Sieshin Lord. That much I know.  _ She shuddered at the thought.

“You have successfully cleared your mind and body, Avatar.” Iroh’s voice was hushed in the silent room as Aang completed his final harmony. He gestured to the game before him. “You have won. And now you are ready for the second part of your journey. Come with me.”

Iroh rose, and Toph, and Aang followed him. He led them through the backdoor of his house and down a narrow alleyway before opening a gate. Inside was a large and beautiful garden filled with fragrant, blooming flower beds and large willow trees. A small pond lay in its center, the boughs of two large willows trailing into its cool water.

The Dragon of the West sat cross-legged before the water, gesturing for Aang to sit on the far side. Toph sat beside Iroh while Aang sank to the ground on the other side of the pond. 

“The ways of the spirits are unknown to most of humanity, and for good reason,” Iroh said ominously. “The spirits are mighty and all-knowing creatures who live in a world so unlike ours. They have secrets, and hidden powers. This knowledge and power is not meant for everyone. Only the strong can accept their teachings.

“I have been to the Spirit World, once. While I was there, I was graced with some of their knowledge, for they knew what my future held. They knew that one day I would have to help the Avatar in his greatest challenge yet, even if I did not know that was my destiny at the time.” Iroh looked at the Aang. “So now, Avatar Aang, I will show you the way.”

“I’m ready,” Aang said.

Iroh nodded. “Begin to meditate now. Open yourself up to the influence of the spirits, and focus on the words I will speak to you. This journey will be painful, and hard. But you  _ cannot stop _ . Once you begin, you cannot leave this place. You must remain. Will you do that?”

Aang’s eyes were stormy and determined. “I will.”

With a deep breath, Aang closed his eyes and brought his fisted hands together. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, searching within himself for his connection to the Spirit World. It was always there, but most of the time it was dormant. But he was the Avatar, the Bridge Between Worlds, and he felt its presence almost immediately. He felt himself drifting toward the thin veil that separated this world from the next. Iroh’s voice seemed far away.

“The seventh chakra requires you to let go of your earthly attachments. What earthly attachments hold you to this plane of existence?”

Aang answered with no hesitation. “The Air Acolytes. My friends. Katara.”

Images passed before his mind’s eye, almost too quick to decipher: his disciples learning the ways of the Air Nomads, his friends and their adventures. Katara lingered the longest. Her blue eyes. Her laugh. Her nurturing touch.

“Now you must let them go, Aang.”

The Avatar took a steadying breath. In his mind’s eye, he could see an invisible blade severing the tethers that bound him to his earthly attachments. The Air Acolytes fell away into darkness. His friends faded into nothingness. He was left staring into Katara’s ocean eyes. She was smiling at him, and she reached out with one hand to gently stroke his cheek. He had to let her go.

He couldn’t do it before. He was determined to do it now. He had to. He was older now, and he understood what it meant to be the Avatar more. He wasn’t a scared little child anymore. He was a fully-realized Avatar, and he understood the importance of what he had to do. Even if he still loved her.  _ Especially  _ because he still loved her.

But he still didn’t want to do it. The agony ripped into him, feeling as real as though a physical weapon was scoring his skin and gouging at his heart. Aang gritted his teeth. He knew he had to. He understood it better now, as an eighteen year old young man versus the twelve year old boy he had been. This was so much bigger than him and his feelings and wants. This was his duty. His birthright. Whether he wanted it or not, this was his burden alone to bear. But the blade would not sever the image of Katara.

He still couldn’t bring himself to let her go.

“I can’t let go of her,” Aang whispered despairingly.

Toph’s hands fisted at her side.  _ You have to, Aang. You have to.  _ She wished she could tell him what she knew to encourage him, but Toph knew this was something only he and Iroh could do.

“Then you must look deeper within yourself. What keeps you fastened so tightly to her? You must find the root of your attachment, and break it.” Iroh watched the Avatar closely.

Aang looked beyond Katara’s image on the surface of his mind. He passed through over five years of memories. Throughout everything, she had been there, encouraging him, teaching him, caring for him, protecting him. She had been his biggest support through it all. She had never given up hope. She had been the one to save him when Azula’s deadly lightning nearly killed him. 

And when he had first emerged from the iceberg, it had been  _ her _ face he first saw. It didn’t matter that they were no longer together. He still loved her, and he felt the pain of that love cut into his heart.

Her images fell away then, and in her place, he saw Monk Gyatso, his mentor. Gyatso had been his first mentor, his first supporter, his first protector. Aang had let him down. He had run away from his responsibilities and the war happened. The genocide against his people happened. Thousands of people died because he wasn’t there to stop it. The guilt gnawed at him even now. When Katara had found him in the iceberg, he swore he would never let that happen again. He would never let anyone hurt the people he loved. Immense guilt washed over Aang in waves. Tears burned behind his eyelids, threatening to escape. 

“What do you see, Aang?” Iroh asked quietly.

“Monk Gyatso. My first teacher. My attachment to Katara is tied to him. Tied to my guilt. I thought I came to terms with that. That’s why I formed the Air Acolytes. What does it mean?” His voice was little more than a whisper. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Healing is not linear, Aang.” Iroh’s voice was gentle. “It is messy, and it hurts. Now you understand the true blockage of your chakra. It is tied directly into your duty as the Avatar. You equate Katara to Monk Gyatso because they held similar roles in your life. They were your mentors, your teachers, your protectors. Your family.” Iroh let the weight of his words sink in. Tears escaped from Aang’s closed eyes. “Sever the ties, Aang. Let go of your earthly attachments.”

Toph felt the changes within Aang as clearly as if they were happening to her. His heart raced in his chest and his breathing was quick and shallow. The air around them had changed. The breeze had stilled; the birds had ceased calling. Everything was utterly still, as though frozen.

Aang’s face pinched as he struggled within himself.  _ Let her go, Aang. You have to let her go. _

His arrow tattoos glowed blue. His entire body began to vibrate with energy. He held the blade above her in his mind, ready to cut the attachment. But the longer Aang looked into her eyes, the harder he found it to be.  _ All that I am and hope to be, I owe to you _ , he said to the image of her in his mind.

With a deep-throated cry, Aang swung the blade. The image of Katara broke, shattering into thousands of multifaceted pieces like shards of ice. They fell away into the blackness until Aang was completely, and utterly, alone.

* * *

Toph felt Aang collapse to the ground at the same moment his heart slowed until it almost stopped. She froze, barely breathing, reaching out with her seismic sense. He was alive, but unconscious.

“What happened to him, Iroh?” Toph asked, fighting back the surge of panic she felt.

She felt him shift beside her. “He is going through a metamorphosis, Toph. He has severed his earthly attachments. His mind and spirit will undergo changes to accommodate this. When he awakens, he will be ready to go into the Spirit World.”

Toph’s mouth went dry. She could put on a brave facade for others all she wanted, and even though she knew it was her destiny to go on this journey with Aang, she was afraid. She was scared for herself and for Aang. She had heard unsettling stories of the Spirit World and its inhabitants from Aang and Iroh. And as if that wasn’t enough, her dreams terrified her. But she would still do it.

It was as if Iroh could read her thoughts. “Everything will be fine, Toph. You and Aang will accomplish what you need to do in the Spirit World, and will come out stronger and ready to fight the Conduit.”

The brave face was back. “I know. I guess what I’m just curious about is why I have to go with him. I’m not the Avatar.”

“You must go with him because the prophecy calls for it. You will go to tie him down to our world. He is the Avatar; he is man and he is spirit. You are human. You don’t belong there, so you cannot stay. You will have to guide him home.”

A shiver ran through her, and Toph resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself. “He has to talk to the Sieshin Lord.”

“Yes. He must gain the insight he needs to defeat the Conduit. The Sieshin Lord is the Lord of Spirits, an ancient and powerful being. He did not create the spirits, but his mother did. He will have the knowledge that has been lost to us.”

She frowned. “What about Katara and Zuko? How can you be so sure they’ll succeed? If the Conduit is so dangerous that Aang has to go to the Spirit World for special training, how will they be able to capture the Conduit and bring him to us?”

“Who said they were meant to capture the Conduit?”

Toph’s eyes widened. “I thought that was why you sent them after him. If that’s not what they’re supposed to be doing, then what is it?”

“They are to find the Conduit, and to find themselves along the way. Then Aang and the Conduit will fight for the balance of the world.”

* * *

Sitting at the desk before the tall windows, Ursa felt like she was being watched. She couldn’t say what made her feel that way, but it was a deep, primal instinct in her gut that warned her she was not alone. 

Ursa knew the sensation of being watched well: Ozai had kept eyes on her movements for a long time before she left the Royal Palace. And this wasn’t the first time she had felt it. In truth, Ursa had felt unseen eyes on her several times in the few weeks since Zuko and Katara had departed.

Ursa stood up casually and tucked her hands into the wide sleeves of her robes. She walked over to the wide windows and pretended to watch the sunset. Carefully she surveyed her surroundings, hoping to find something amiss. Zuko’s study windows looked out over her garden. She couldn’t help but suspect that had been his choice location for a reason. Down below she could see Kayo and Kiyi feeding the turtleducks. 

She could also see other portions of the Royal Palace all around. Moving only her eyes, Ursa slowly peered through every window, down every corridor, into every doorway she could see. Her skin prickled, but she couldn’t see anything out of place. It was just the normal hustle and bustle of the palace.  _ Maybe I  _ am  _ just paranoid. Perhaps it comes with the job description,  _ she thought distractedly. She thought of her son and her ex-husband with the Fire Crowns on their head, and what that diadem had done to them.  _ I’m just grateful this is only temporary. _

Finally Ursa turned away. She left the study and locked the door behind her. She searched up and down the many halls of the Fire Nation palace for a particular warrior. Two guards trailed behind her unquestioningly. Ursa could almost forget they were there. They followed closely, silent and watchful, always on the alert for danger.

The Lord Chamberlain, Mal-Chin, intercepted her search. “Princess Ursa, may I be of assistance?”

Ursa brushed him off. “That’s alright, Mal-Chin. Thank you though.”

Mal-Chin was insistent. “I would hate for the Fire Lord to feel I was not an adequate servant to his lordship’s mother. Please, Princess Ursa, it would be an honor to help you in any way I can.”

Ursa relented and graced him with a distracted smile. “Thank you, Mal-Chin. I’m looking for Suki. Have you seen her lately?”

“Why yes, Princess, I have. I believe she and the other Kyoshi warriors are training in the southern courtyard,” Mal-Chin replied readily. “Is there anything else I could help you with?”

“No, that’s quite alright. You’ve been helpful enough.”

Ursa swept away down the hallway with her robes billowing out behind her, her guards in tow. 

Mal-Chin watched her until she disappeared around a corner before he hurried down to the Fire Lord’s now-empty, unguarded study. 

It had been difficult to get into the room. Ursa spent much of her time there, and at night it was locked and patrolled frequently by the Kyoshi warriors instead of their own guards, whom Mal-Chin was certain he could sway to his side. Before he had left, Zuko was usually in his study if he wasn’t tied up in meetings. The study was seldom empty.

_ Why does our dear Fire Lord have to be so paranoid? _ Mal-Chin thought as he approached the sturdy doors.  _ If our own soldiers guarded his study, it would be  _ much _ easier to slip into it. _

From his pocket he withdrew a key. It was a copy he had made in secrecy, along with several other locks that Zuko believed he only had the key to. It had been more than useful; it had been invaluable in their mission. Mal-Chin had been rewarded handsomely for his treachery.

He unlocked the door and hurried inside. He went to the desk and quickly looked over the paperwork. He knew he had time; he had fed the princess a falsehood. Truthfully, he hadn’t seen the Kyoshi warriors anywhere near the southern courtyard. They were in the northern one. But just because Princess Ursa would be occupied for a while didn’t mean that Mal-Chin wanted to be there any longer than he had to be.

There was nothing of interest on the desk. Frustrated, he produced another key and unlocked the top drawer. There, on top of a pile of letters, was a new letter. Mal-Chin recognized the silver silk string and the broken seal as the one belonging to retired General Iroh. He took the letter out and read it over, committing the details to memory.

The treasonous Lord Chamberlain placed the letter back exactly where it had been, locked up the drawer, and slipped from the room. This was possibly the most valuable piece of information he had come across yet. It was hard to keep his excitement contained.

He would be rewarded for this. Yes, he would be rewarded well.

* * *

At last, Ursa found the Kyoshi warriors. Mal-Chin must have been mistaken; the girls were training in the  _ northern _ courtyard, not the southern one.  _ He is rather old, _ Ursa thought as she approached the warriors.  _ His memory might be slipping. _ She filed that thought away. She would speak to Zuko about it as soon as he returned.

Suki spotted the princess and straightened, holding an arm out to stop her troops. The other Kyoshi warriors fell in line behind their leader, bowing respectfully to Princess Ursa. Suki did the same.

“Princess Ursa, is everything alright?” Suki asked, alarm flashing in her eyes.

“Yes, everything is quite fine.” Ursa held up a placating hand. “I would like to speak with you and Ty Lee, Suki, if I may take you from your training.”

“Of course, Princess.” Suki looked at her warriors. “Good work so far, girls. Let’s take five. Be ready for more kicks when I get back.”

The Kyoshi warriors looked relieved to have a small reprieve. They huddled together, and even under their makeup, Ursa could see their girlish giggling and flirtatious smiles aimed at the Fire Nation guards. She arched a brow as she briefly watched the exchange; the soldiers were smirking crookedly back at the girls.

Ursa turned to her guards, trying to keep her expression neutral. The soldiers snapped to attention, light blushes tinting their cheeks. “Wait here for me, please. I’ll just be a moment.”

“Yes, your highness.”

Suki and Ty Lee followed Ursa to the far end of the courtyard. Ursa looked around to ensure they were alone. The feeling of being watched had finally subsided, but Ursa didn’t trust it one bit. One never knew if there were listening ears about.

“What’s going on?” Suki inquired. “Did you receive word from Grandmaster Iroh again? Or Zuko and Katara?”

Ursa shook her head. “No, I haven’t heard anything new yet. That’s not what I wanted to speak with you about.”

“Then what is?” Ty Lee prompted.

Ursa cast one more look around before speaking in a low tone. “I’m beginning to think Zuko wasn’t paranoid, Suki. I can’t help but feel as though I’m being watched.”

The Kyoshi warrior stiffened. “Have you seen anything out of the ordinary? Has anything been happening?”

“No, not that I can tell. I’ve been extremely cautious and observant. The study and the desk are never unlocked, and I haven’t noticed anything being moved around. But I just can’t shake the feeling.” Ursa shook her head. “I open the curtains in there, you know, for the natural lighting. I haven’t been closing them because I didn’t want to arouse suspicion, and I’ve been paying attention to  _ see _ if anything is going on.”

“But you haven’t seen anything.” Ty Lee frowned.

“What do you need us to do?” Suki asked. “Whatever you need, the Kyoshi warriors and I are here to assist you.”

“I want you to focus your warriors on guarding my daughter Kiyi, and myself. If there was an attack, or a coup, we would be the main targets until Zuko’s return,” Ursa said. “I want someone to be protecting us twenty four hours a day.” She sighed. “It’s times like these I’m grateful my husband travels often for work. I just wish I had let Kiyi go this time.”

Suki and Ty Lee bowed. “It will be done, Princess Ursa,” Suki said devoutly. “We would never be able to live with ourselves if anything happened to you or Princess Kiyi.”

“Let alone what Zuko would do to us,” Ty Lee added darkly. The Fire Lord’s temper was legendary. She had known Zuko since their childhoods, and while he had learned to control his explosive anger as he grew older, she had witnessed him lose his temper on more than one occasion. And if Ty Lee were being honest, when he got into one of his rages, Zuko was downright scary. He almost reminded her of Ozai, and that was a chilling thing to see.

The princess smiled wanly. “I know you won’t let anything happen to us, Suki. My son trusts you. I trust you.” Ursa paused, her expression darkening. “And truthfully, I’m beginning to fear that those my son holds close in the court, are not as loyal as he thinks they are.”

Suki’s brow knit in anger. “Who? I’ll be happy to dispose of them.”

Ursa shook her head. “No, I won’t ask you to do that until I’m sure. It is only a suspicion right now. But I will be keeping a close eye on my son’s advisors.”

“We will do the same,” Suki said. “Is there anything else we can help you with, Princess Ursa?”

“Yes, there is one more thing.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I need the two of you to guard the study at night for me. And I don’t mean stand outside of it.”

“You want us to hide inside of it, like I did for Zuko.” Suki nodded in agreement. “I’d be more than happy to, Ursa.”

“Count me in,” Ty Lee chirped. “I’d like to see a conspirator get past the two of us.”

Ursa smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. “I am so glad my son has made such wonderful friends. I don’t know what we would do without you in these uncertain times. Thank you.”

* * *

_ When Aang opened his eyes, he was no longer in Iroh’s garden in Ba Sing Se. Instead, he was surrounded by an impenetrable darkness. All around him silvery fog swirled. The darkness surrounding him was arctic. No sound, even that of his own breathing, reached his ears. _

_ Aang climbed slowly to his feet. He sensed a path ahead of him; a narrow, straight line. He started down it, unsure of where it would lead, but knowing it was his destination. _

_ Aang followed the path until he realized the area had taken on a silver glow, and he could actually see the ground he walked on. He realized he was surrounded by a petrified, skeletal forest. It was haunting.  _

_ With a fresh burst of speed Aang pressed on, determined to see where the path went, eager to be free of the melancholic forest. He sensed that it was important for him to reach the end. _

_ Suddenly he broke through the treeline and found himself in a beautiful, unsettling glade. It was a perfect circle, with dewy, silvery grass that surrounded a large willow tree that stood tall and proud in its center. In front of the tree was a round pond filled with dark, reflectionless water.  _

_ Sound had returned to his ears: he could hear his own breath, and he could hear faint whispers carried on a breeze he did not feel. _

_ Compelled forward by an unseen force, Aang approached the willow tree before dropping reverently to his knees and bowing his head. This was no ordinary tree despite its appearance. He could feel its ancient power, and its sentience. _

_ “Young Avatar, it is time we talked.” The genderless voice seemed to speak inside of his head. “You are about to face your greatest threat, and you must be prepared if you have any hope of defeating your nemesis. You will need the proper help. You must go into the Spirit World.” _

_ “Yes, I understand and I’m ready to do that,” Aang said impatiently. “But if you can’t help me, then why have you brought me here?” _

_ “I have brought you here, Young Avatar, because the spirit you will seek is my son. The Sieshin Lord is not as kind and generous as I. His knowledge will come at a cost. I did not disclose that information to the Grandmaster because I knew he would try to circumvent it. But you have severed your earthly attachments and fully opened the final chakra. Now you will be able to give the sacrifice that my son will ask for.” _

_ Aang looked up at the tree in surprise. “What sacrifice?” _

_ “In order to gain the knowledge you seek, the knowledge you need, you must sacrifice the blind girl who will travel with you into the Spirit World.” _

_ Aang suddenly felt cold. “I can’t do that! I can’t take a life. That’s wrong and it goes against all of my teachings. And she’s my friend! She trusts me.” _

_ “There is no other way, Avatar. The Sieshin Lord demands a sacrifice. It must be the blind girl.” _

_ “No, I won’t do it! There has to be another way!” _

_ The voice thundered in his head loud enough that he clapped his hands to his ears against the sound. “You would throw the balance into chaos for one human? You would ruin any chance of harmony in the world for one girl? Avatar, you  _ must _ look beyond yourself and what is in front of you. The world is counting on it.” _

_ Aang got to his feet, defiant. He glowered at the tree. “I will  _ not _ sacrifice my friend. I’ll find another way to get the information I need.” _

_ “Such is the Air Nomad way, isn’t it? If you can’t approach a problem directly, you will find another way around it, won’t you?” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “Then you will fail, Avatar.” The voice sounded forlorn. “It seems it was not enough to sever your earthly attachments. So I will show you the consequence of your choice.” _

_ Below him the ground opened up, and Aang fell into a cold, dark void. _

* * *

Toph felt Aang stir. He grunted in his unconscious state. She started to rise, but a hand gripped her wrist and held her in place.

“No, Toph,” Iroh warned. “We cannot disturb him. He must complete this part of his metamorphosis on his own.”

“What’s happening to him?” Toph demanded to know. Even with her impressive sense of sight, she couldn’t tell what was going on with Aang. She could feel the rapid flutter of his heart, could smell the sweat that slicked his skin. In a rare occurrence, she loathed her blindness.

“I think the Mother Willow has reached out to him.” Iroh’s voice was low and reverent.

“The Mother Willow?”

“She is the Creator of All. And she usually doesn’t trouble herself with the going-ons of the world she has made, instead choosing to be a passive spectator. But she has recently reached out to me to warn me and the other Grandmasters that the prophecy was beginning. And now she has reached out to Aang.”

“But why?” Toph frowned. “I don’t understand, Iroh.”

“I do not have all of the answers. I wish there was more I could tell you.” Iroh’s voice was soft and sad. Toph knew he was lying. But she wouldn’t call him out on it. If there was anything she had learned about Iroh, it was that he didn’t tell the whole truth only when he felt it was necessary.

Toph turned her sightless eyes back to her friend. “What do we do now?”

“We wait.”

* * *

_ Aang found himself suspended in mid-air. He recognized the walls of Ba Sing Se, but something was deeply wrong. For inside of the city was flame and carnage, black smoke reaching for the stars Aang looked around. All across the land, plumes of smoke rose toward the inky, smoky sky. Fires blazed everywhere he could see, swallowing all life. _

_ “No!” Aang cried out. He reached out for the city, wanting to extinguish the fires and save its citizens. But he was rooted where he floated in the air, unable to bend in this astral form. He could only look upon the destruction, helpless. _

_ The voice sounded in his head. “This is the fate of the world if you do not do what must be done, Avatar.” _

_ “But I already stopped this! Ozai was going to burn everything down! How is it still happening? Why are you showing me this?” _

_ “Because the Conduit will continue Ozai’s plan. Without the proper tools to defeat them, the Conduit will destroy you. And then they will destroy the world. Their power has never been fully unleashed before. They have the power of a thousand spirits at their disposal. Unless you can incapacitate the Conduit, this is what the future holds. And you will only be able to do so if you gain the wisdom to defeat them.” _

_ “But if you created everything, then  _ you  _ have the knowledge. Why can’t you tell me?” _

_ “It is not my place. We all have a part to play. I think you understand that.” _

_ “No, I don’t.” Aang felt terrible rage and sadness within himself like a powerful storm. “I would do anything to save the world. Whether it was my place or not!” _

_ “Then you know what you must do. You will sacrifice the blind one.” _

_ “I will find another way,” Aang said determinedly. “Everyone told me I had to take a life to end the war. But I held fast in my belief and I found another way. I’ll do it again. Take me back. I don’t need any more help from you.” _

_ “As you wish.” _

_ And the world fell away. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. There's not enough Zutara in this chapter...but I really hope you guys enjoyed it.


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara finally arrive in Jinsan, where the shirshu's nose claims the Conduit resides. But before they can look for her, Zuko requires some healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter. :)

Zuko and Katara followed June and the shirshu through the night. Nyla was faster than Beast and they often lagged behind, only able to hear where June was. The shirshu’s stamina was greater than their rhino’s too; it was easy to see that Beast was starting to wear out too. 

Katara forced herself to stay awake. She fought against the exhaustion that pulled at her eyelids. She was warm and comfortably pressed against Zuko, with his uninjured arm secured around her waist. 

It would be so easy for her to drift off but the komodo rhino was moving far too fast for her to risk falling asleep. She wondered how Zuko was faring but it was too dark to see anything more than his dark silhouette above her. 

They crossed a deep river sometime before dawn. Beast took a brief respite to drink deeply, but then Zuko was encouraging him to move forward. Katara wasn’t sure where they were going, but Zuko told her they were still moving south.

“How can you tell?” she had asked him.

He had taken his hand from its place on her hip long enough to point up at the stars. “It’s like a map.”

Katara had stared at it for a moment as she tried to imagine the sky as a map. She could see it, with the stars marking it like towns and villages, guiding them along the way, but she couldn’t make sense of it. “I can’t read the stars. My brother can.” She had sighed. “I never really had the patience to learn, and I was always busy helping my gran-gran. I sort of wish I’d learned now.”

She could hear the smile in his voice. “Don’t worry. I’ll read them for you.”

Katara had smiled herself.

As the gray dawn rose with the sun, the shirshu began to track the scent to the east. With a start Katara recognized the forest and the broad river dividing the northern Earth Kingdom from the rest of it. It was Jet’s forest. Her heart twinged painfully at his memory, at how she had been unable to save him from the Dai Lee beneath Lake Laogai.

“Are you alright?” Zuko’s breath brushed against her ear.

“I’m just tired,” Katara lied. 

She settled deeper against his firm chest. She liked the way his grip automatically tightened on her waist. She liked that she felt secure in his arms.

_ What are you doing, Katara?  _ A voice asked her.  _ First you’re with Aang, then you’re heartbroken over Jet, and now you’re cuddling up to Zuko? What is wrong with you? _

She didn’t know. But whatever this was with Zuko felt comfortable. It felt safe. Katara had never felt like she needed to be protected before, but maybe that was because  _ she _ was the one always doing the protecting. 

These last few days with Zuko protecting her had made her feel special. If she was worth protecting, then she was worth something to Zuko. Aang didn’t make her feel that way. Not to mention that the nightmares stopped when Zuko was with her. The unknown longing she had felt before was gone when she was in his arms. It thrilled and terrified her at once. Never before had Katara felt so...complete.

A few more hours passed. Dawn gave way to gray clouds. The smell of rain was heavy on the air. Zuko estimated it would begin in another hour, maybe less. He was stiff and sore and hoping that the shirshu would tire out soon. Beast was starting to lag again and Katara lay limply in his arms, fighting sleep. They needed a break.

“How much longer, you think?” Zuko called up to June. He noticed the shirshu was starting to slow down, its great sides heaving and long tongue lolling out of its mouth.

“We must be getting close,” June answered without looking over her shoulder. “Nyla’s got her nose to the ground hard.”

Katara covered a yawn with her hand.

“We’ll get some rest soon, princess,” he murmured into her hair.

“Mm-hm.” Tentatively she brushed her fingers across the back of his hand that rested on her waist. Then she allowed them to settle there. His skin was pleasantly warm against her chilly fingers. “I could sleep for a week.”

“Can’t do that,” Zuko demurred. “We’ve still got to talk to this person when we find him.”

Katara grumbled, her eyes closing. “Don’t remind me.”

At last they broke through the trees. Down in the base of a narrow valley was a small farming village. June pulled the shirshu up short at the top of the ridge. She pointed toward the village.

“The scent is all over that town down there. Shouldn’t be too hard to find who you’re looking for. Nyla and I have to get back.” June held out one hand, palm facing up. “Pay up, Lord Pouty.”

Zuko pulled out a fistful of gold coins and held them out to June. He nodded to her. “Thanks for your help, June.”

“Don’t mention it.” She looked at him and Katara and jerked her chin toward her. “Don’t drop her.”

Zuko glanced down and saw that the girl in his arms had fallen asleep. A smile quirked the corner of his mouth. “I won’t.” He looked back up at the bounty hunter.

A playful smirk was on June’s lips. “I’m glad you finally got your girlfriend back.”

“She’s not my—”

June waved him off. “Save your breath for someone who believes you. For what it’s worth, I think you guys look real sweet together.”

Before he could say anything else, June and the shirshu took off back into the dewy forest, leaving him staring dumbly after her. Zuko looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully against his chest. He let out a soft sigh.

“What am I going to do?” he asked her softly. But the dozing girl didn’t answer.

He turned the komodo rhino and started down into the valley, intent on finding an inn and getting some much deserved sleep.

* * *

Zuko found that the town’s only inn also served as a tavern. He pulled the komodo rhino up to a hitch post and shook Katara gently.

“What’s going on?” She sat upright, swaying a bit in the saddle as she blinked blearily. “Did we find him?”

“No, we found an inn and we’re going to get some sleep,” Zuko told her gently. He dismounted with a pained grunt and offered her his hand. “Come on.”

He helped her from the saddle and Beast promptly dropped to the ground with an exhausted snort. Zuko was sure the animal was asleep before his head touched the ground.

Zuko patted the komodo’s hide. “Thanks, Beast. I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning, I promise.” Beast grunted in response, his eyes already closed.

Zuko guided Katara inside.. 

In the early morning hours, the downstairs room was empty except for a few guests eating breakfast and one man snoring loudly from a table in the back. Katara was dead on her feet, her eyes narrow slits as she leaned heavily against his shoulder, and he kept a hand on the small of her back as he guided her to where the innkeeper was wiping down the bar counter.

“Welcome to Jinsan,” said the innkeeper with a kind smile. “Would you and your wife like a room for the night?”

Zuko blanched against the innkeeper’s unexpected assumption of their relationship.  _ Wife?! _ But he regained his composure. There was no reason to correct her. Katara was dozing against his shoulder, oblivious and unable to protest.

“Yes, I’d like a room for me and my...wife.”

“Sure thing. That’s ten copper pieces for the night.”

Zuko handed her the money.

She handed him a key. “Thank you, sir. Last door on the left.”

He looked back down at Katara. She was sleeping on her feet. With a sigh he scooped her up into his arms, ignoring the protest from his ribs and arm. Her head fell against his shoulder and she didn’t stir. 

“Poor thing must be exhausted,” the innkeeper remarked. She seemed to notice the bruises on his face and frowned. “You don’t look too good yourself, sir. Did the two of you get into some trouble?”

Zuko grimaced. Katara wasn’t really heavy, but he was still hurt from the fight, and it was straining to hold her up. “Yeah, you could say that. Thanks for the room.”

He started up the stairs, willing himself to stay on his feet. Exhaustion was overwhelming at this point and all he could think about was falling into bed and sleeping. He unlocked the door to the room and took it in. It was small but neat, with one narrow bed against one wall. At least the bedding looked clean.

He carried Katara to it and gently settled her on top of the blanket. She made a small noise in the back of her throat but she didn’t wake up. Zuko kicked off his boots before he tugged hers off and lay beside her. He snaked an arm around her and pulled her into him until her back was against his chest. With a soft sigh she settled herself. Her hand found his and she rested her hand over his wrist. 

_ Wife… _ The innkeeper’s assumption played over and over in his mind.  _ I could only be so lucky... _

Zuko secured her in his arms and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When she awoke, the room was cool. Gray light filtered in through the narrow slats on the window and she could hear the sound of rain on the roof. 

She vaguely remembered Zuko waking her up outside of an inn, but the trip from the rhino to the bed was somewhat of a blur. Katara rolled over expecting to find Zuko beside her, and was disappointed when she found the bed was empty. 

“Zuko?” she called out softly. She peered into the washroom and found that it was empty too.

Katara heard footsteps in the hallway outside their door and she sat upright, hands reaching to uncap the water skin that was no longer on her waist. She cursed her inability to bend. Katara heard the key in the lock and then the door opened and Zuko entered. Rain dripped from his hair. He carried a woven basket on his arm. The smell of the food hit her a moment later and Katara’s mouth watered. She was famished.

“I was hoping to get back before you woke up,” Zuko said as he came deeper into the room. His voice was huskier than usual. “I went out and got something to eat. I figured you’d be hungry.”

She nodded, putting one hand over her rumbling stomach. “Starving, actually.”

Zuko perched on the bed beside her and opened the basket. Inside were fresh rolls, rice, bok choy, and strips of roasted sheep-pig meat. 

“That smells delicious,” Katara commented. 

He offered her a small smile. “I would have been back sooner, but I promised Beast a hearty breakfast. We pushed him hard last night.”

“He deserves it. He needs to keep up his strength, too.”

They proceeded to eat their meal in silence, too hungry to do anything more than take another bite. Once the food was gone Katara looked at him pointedly.

“I really should heal some of these cuts. You look rough,” Katara told him. 

“I _ feel _ rough,” Zuko admitted. “I do not recommend breaking a table with your back.” She chuckled a bit in spite of herself. Then he eyed her, an amused half-smile tugging at his lips. “You look a little rough yourself.”

She scowled at him. She hadn’t even  _ thought _ about what she might look like after a night of riding on Beast. “Let’s get you taken care of first, and then I’ll get cleaned up.” She smoothed a hand over her messy hair and braid, suddenly self-conscious and feeling foolish for feeling that way. “Take your shirt off and let me see the damage.”

“That’s a bit forward of you, don’t you think?” There was a half-smile on his lips again. He couldn’t resist messing with her. Sometimes she made it too easy. “Shouldn’t you at least take me out to dinner first?”

Katara flushed. Her hands gesticulated wildly for a moment before she recovered. “To see your wounds, I mean!” She frowned at him, and the little line that he liked so much was there between her eyebrows. “Why am I even explaining it to you? You know what I mean!”

Zuko laughed. He loved the flustered look of irritation on her face. Then he did as she asked obediently. His muscles protested loudly as he did, and his ribs pinched. With a slight blush still tinting her cheeks, Katara fetched some water from the basin in the small washroom and brought it back out.

“It’s a little dark in here,” she mused as she sat down behind him. “You mind?”

“Not at all.” With one fluid movement, he lit the oil lamps that lined the walls as well as the one on the bedside table.

As the light slowly pushed away the shadows with each lamp that lit up, Katara’s eyes widened as the extent of his injuries was revealed. 

“You’re pretty torn up, Zuko. There’s still glass stuck in some of these cuts.” She pursed her lips unhappily. “I wish I would’ve been able to heal you sooner.”

“Ah well, it happens.” He winced as her cool fingers gently prodded his back.

“It won’t feel pleasant,” Katara warned him. She ran her hand across his side. “I think at least one of your ribs is fractured.”

He wanted to shrug but decided against it. “It won’t be the worst thing I’ve been through.”

Her mind flashed to the scars on his face and stomach and a shiver went down her spine. To distract herself she pulled water from the skin she had filled. She held her water-gloved hand over his ribs. She could feel the injury there, and she gingerly laid her hand on his side. A slight hiss escaped his teeth.

“Sorry,” Katara murmured apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Zuko assured her, his voice strained.

Katara focused on mending the bone, her mouth twisting into a grimace. It was trickier than a cut or burn, and took a lot of her concentration. She had spent a lot of time reading healing scrolls from the water tribes over the last few years, but she hadn’t gotten to test her skills out very much. It was amazing how rarely a healer was needed when they weren’t in the middle of a war. 

Once that was healed she turned her focus to the deepest gash in his shoulder blade. Soon the water glowed blue. A trickle of water slipped from her finger to the wound and extricated a sliver of glass from it. Katara dropped it onto the tea tray with a gentle  _ plink _ .

“That’s not so bad,” Zuko murmured, only wincing a bit.

“I’m trying to be gentle.”

“I know.”

For the next twenty minutes Katara concentrated on removing bits of glass, clay, and slivers from the dozens of cuts on his skin. The tray was filled with the debris. When she was finished with that she placed her hands over the marks and healed them as well as she could. All that was left were fresh pink scars that would fade with time.

“Alright, now turn around so I can get your face and hands, and that cut on your arm.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Zuko rotated to look at her, a teasing smirk on his face. “You’re still kind of bossy, you know that?”

She flushed. There was something so...appealing about him when he looked smug. It was impossible to stay mad at him when he teased her like that. “I prefer to think of myself as willful,” Katara replied, unable to resist a smile of her own.

She took his hand in hers and inspected it carefully. Katara knew the only wounds that needed to be tended to were the ones on his knuckles, but she marveled at the chance to examine his hands closely. His broad palms were rough and calloused, with shallow lines crossing the flesh. The last few years sitting behind a cozy desk hadn’t worn away the marks of a warrior. His fingers were long, thin, and pale, but strong. He had the hands of a firebender, just as she had the hands of a waterbender.

As she examined his hands, she didn’t notice Zuko observing the way she was studying him, a thoughtful smile on his face.

Satisfied with her analysis she turned his hand over and placed her water-encased hand over the bruised knuckles. Soon the wounds healed and she took his other hand and bended the wounds until they were almost entirely gone. 

With that taken care of, she gently turned his arm and tried to pretend she didn’t see the way the muscles of his forearms flexed beneath his skin. She focused her eyes on the scabbed-over wound on his arm. It had been deep, and even though she had healed it somewhat at June’s tavern, it needed some more work. She worked on it until it was nearly healed.

He would never admit it out loud, but Zuko was enjoying the way she was doting on him, making sure he was alright. He wasn’t one for physical contact, but this...it was nice. 

Katara looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. His lips were slightly swollen, there was a blackish-green bruise on his jawline, as well as the cut above his eye, and on his temple was a bruise of purple and blue. 

“I’ll start with the cut on your face since it’s the oldest,” she murmured, acutely aware of how close her face was to his, and how unreadable the molten gaze of his golden eyes were. 

“Okay, Katara.” His breath was warm on her skin and a chill ran through her. Why did he have to say her name like  _ that _ ? With his soft, husky voice and his gorgeous golden eyes? He made her name sound like a melody. How could she focus when he was looking at her like that?

Zuko couldn’t help but study her face as she healed him. She looked so intense, with that small furrow in her brow and her mouth downturned as she focused. He found his eyes transfixed on her lips. The urge to kiss her was nearly overwhelming...but he held back.

Gently she placed her thumb over the cut on his brow bone. Katara focused intently on her hand to avoid looking at him. 

There was a tension in the air around them. It wasn’t an angry sort of tension though; Katara wasn’t sure she wanted to admit that she knew perfectly well  _ what _ it was. Why was he looking at her like that? Did he feel it too? And why did she like it? Her breath hitched shallowly in her throat and her heart pounded unevenly against her ribs. 

“That one’s good,” she said quietly. 

She placed her hand to his temple, brushing her fingers through his hair to properly reach the wound.  _ If that guy had hit him any harder Zuko would have had a concussion. _ She kept her eyes on her hand and felt the wound ebb away beneath her healing touch. 

“Feels better already.” His voice was nearly a purr. She risked a glance at him and found that his eyes were closed.  _ Thankfully _ . 

“Okay,” she said when she was done. She swallowed hard. Her mouth was suddenly dry. “Just the one on your jaw and…mouth.”

Katara pressed her hand to his jaw delicately. His eyes flashed open, bright and unreadable, for a brief moment, before they closed again. She didn’t miss the way he turned his head to press his face deeper into her palm or the soft, almost inaudible sigh that escaped him. Katara tried not to stare at his mouth and failed.

_ I wonder… _ She blinked.  _ No. I shouldn’t. _

The bruise on his jaw faded away. Hesitantly, almost nervous, Katara placed the tips of her fingers to his lips. Even through the cool glove encasing her fingertips she could feel how warm and soft his mouth was. 

She looked up and found he was looking at her. His eyes were like liquid gold. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard.  _ What is he thinking?  _ But even as she thought it, Katara knew. And she realized she wasn’t objecting.

“All done,” she whispered. Even to her own ears her voice sounded forlorn. Katara pulled her hand away but she didn’t pull back.

Zuko leaned in, never taking his eyes off of hers. They seemed to say  _ you can tell me to stop...if you want to. _ Katara felt her heart skip erratically in her chest. She didn’t want him to stop. Katara wanted Zuko to kiss her. 

His lips were mere inches from hers when the thunder cracked loudly overhead and they both jumped back, startled.

Color rose in his cheeks and Katara tittered nervously before turning away, suddenly busying herself with the mess of broken glass and clay. 

The moment had passed.

“I’m going to take care of this,” she muttered. Her cheeks were hot and her hands were clammy. 

“Okay,” was all he managed to say.

Katara left the room, feeling a bit faint.

After she had gone, Zuko threw himself back on the bed, briefly registering how her healing had completely eradicated the stiff, sore feeling in his muscles and the ache in his ribs before the irritation settled in. He growled in frustration. He raked his hands through his hair.

“Stupid! What were you thinking?” he berated himself. “She  _ just _ broke up with her boyfriend! She’s not going to kiss  _ you. _ ”

_ It didn’t seem like she was going to stop you,  _ a voice in the back of his mind whispered.  _ And if she was  _ really  _ that heartbroken over it, would she be cuddling up to you every chance she gets? _

“Maybe I’m just a rebound,” he whispered to himself, already doubting that. “And where would it go? My advisors and court would  _ never  _ go for it.” Zuko thought of Alasie for the first time in days, wondering, and not for the first time lately, if his true attraction to his diplomat had been because of his feelings for Katara.

_ Do it anyway.  _

Zuko closed his eyes and tried to imagine going home and announcing to his court that he was courting the Water Tribe Princess. There would be an uproar. They would argue with him, point out all of the reasons it couldn’t happen while ignoring the reasons it  _ should.  _ But he was the Fire Lord. Shouldn’t it be _ his _ decision?

Her unmistakable footsteps in the hallway pulled him from his reverie. Zuko got to his feet and made himself look busy rifling through his rucksack.

Katara came in and sat on the edge of the bed and seemed to take interest in everything in the room but him: the rickety bed with its sagging straw-filled mattress, the chipped and worn dresser, the small washroom. 

There was an awkward feeling in the air and Zuko mentally kicked himself for possibly messing everything up. The thought of her not wanting to curl up in his arms sent a twinge of panic through his gut.

She drummed her fingers across her thighs and he pretended not to notice. At last Katara looked at him. There were two spots of color high on her cheeks and her eyes were glossy. 

“Okay, now that we’re fed, rested, and healed we’ve got to decide how we’re going to find Tatsuya.” She was all business, as if what had just nearly happened hadn’t almost happened at all. She had  _ seemed _ like she wouldn’t mind if he kissed her. What if she was regretting it? Disappointment washed over him. Zuko couldn’t let himself think about it. “The shirshu led us here, so that’s a good start.”

“I just wish June would’ve been a little more specific,” Zuko griped. He pulled a dry shirt from his bag and pulled it on over his head. 

If he was trying to see if Katara would peek, he didn’t admit it to himself. But Zuko was still quite satisfied when he saw she did.  _ Maybe I haven’t screwed everything up yet. _

“Hm, yeah,” she mused distractedly. “At least the town isn’t that big. If the Conduit is here, we should be able to find them.”

Zuko peered out of the window. The rain was still coming down. “Then I recommend we head down into the tavern. With weather like this, half the town will probably be in before the night is over. We can sit back and observe people to see if anyone jumps out at us.”

“I’m glad you have that much confidence in our ability to spot this person,” Katara muttered.

“Like you said, I’m the Avatar-tracking expert. Why can’t I be the Conduit-tracking expert too?”

Katara cracked a grin at him, and the awkward atmosphere in the air broke. “It’s better than nothing.” She stood up and looked down at her dusty clothes. “Um, maybe after I get cleaned up.” 

She grabbed a clean change of clothes and her soap and headed into the washroom. She bathed quickly and donned fresh clothing, braiding her hair down her back before she stepped back out into the room. Zuko was sprawled across the bed, tossing a leftover roll into the air and catching it deftly. He looked up when the washroom door slid open, and promptly dropped the roll onto his face.

Katara covered a laugh with her hand. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Zuko sat up, his cheeks flushed. “Yeah, okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his blush deepening. “Um, by the way...I thought I should mention that the innkeeper might kind of _ sort _ of...think we’re married.”

“What?” Her eyes opened wide, but she didn’t sound angry. Just surprised. He took that as a good sign. “How did  _ that _ happen? And how did I miss it?”

He felt his face grow hotter. “Well, she just sort of assumed...and I figured it wasn’t worth correcting...and it might be a good cover story anyway.” He offered a nervous, sheepish grin. At the time it had sounded like a good idea, but now he had no idea how she was going to react.

A pink blush crept into her cheeks and she looked away again. Her shoulders lifted in a tiny shrug. “Well...if it helps our cover story, I guess that’s good.”

Zuko breathed an internal sigh of relief.

* * *

Zuko led Katara to a small table in the back corner of the room. The night was still young and there were only a dozen people scattered throughout the inn. Some of them looked like travelers, like they did, but others were clearly citizens of Jinsan. 

Katara sat with her back to the wall and Zuko dragged his chair beside her so he could look at Katara and the room at the same time while remaining inconspicuous. He rested his hand on the table, then thought of something. He casually offered her his hand with a pointed look, and she took it. A middle-aged barmaid came over to take their order.

“Fire spirits, if you’ve got them,” Zuko said to her. He looked at Katara, his eyebrow arched. “And...watermelon juice for my wife?”

Katara shot him a hot glare before turning to the waitress with a white-toothed smile. She rested her free hand on Zuko’s forearm affectionately. “Actually, my  _ husband _ is mistaken. I’d like some moon peach wine if you have any, please.”

If the grouchy barmaid suspected anything about her young customers, she didn’t say. “I’ll be right back with those.”

Once she had gone Katara turned to Zuko with a quizzical look in her eye. “Fire spirits? Aren’t those a little...strong?”

Zuko snorted. “Are you saying I can’t hold my liquor?”

“No, but I thought we were supposed to be on a stake-out.”

“We  _ are _ . I can handle one drink.” He looked at her pointedly. “ _ You’re _ drinking too. You don’t see me questioning your choice of beverage.” 

Her cheeks pinked and she scowled at him. “I’m also not going to overdo it. Besides, it’s wine. That’s practically just over-glorified juice.”

“I don’t think it works that way, Katara.” His lips quirked up in a cocky grin and his eyes glittered with amusement. “Besides, I got into a bar fight yesterday, and I won _. _ I think I earned it.”

“Male posturing led to that fight, so I don’t know if you earned anything.”

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Whatever you say.” He squeezed her hand. His smirk didn’t waver. “Look at us, arguing like an old married couple already.”

She snorted out a laugh. He was impossible to stay mad at. “And we’re not even off our honeymoon yet!” 

* * *

For the next two hours Zuko and Katara sat and watched but nothing happened. Zuko made sure to tip the waitress well since they had only ordered the one drink. As time went on Zuko had leaned back in his seat and settled his arm around Katara’s shoulders.  _ Appearances _ , he told himself. To his pleasant surprise, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Maybe he hadn’t screwed everything up.

Only a handful of new people had come into the inn, and a few of them left. Those that were there sat in small clusters talking amongst themselves. They caught snatches of conversation about the minutiae of farm life: crops, the price of rice by the pound, drought, the upcoming harvest season. 

Zuko and Katara remained perched in the corner, nursing their respective beverages, watching and waiting. But no one jumped out at them as someone suspicious or powerful. And no one paid the young honeymooners any mind, either.

_ Where is everybody? _ Zuko wondered with a frown.  _ In a town this small, on a night this stormy, this place should be packed. _ That was his experience with every inn and tavern he had stayed at during his time amongst commoners. Bad weather brought crowds to drink and ward off the chill.

Katara was growing discouraged and impatient. Plus she felt weird watching other people. She didn’t know how Zuko could sit there looking unfazed by the drabble. Then again, he probably spent a lot of time observing people as Fire Lord.

Finally, she spoke up. “Something’s not right, Zuko. There should be more people here.”

“I know.” Zuko downed the rest of his fire spirits without even pulling a face. Katara almost admired his ability to do that. Her own experience with the Fire Nation beverage had left her sputtering and choking. He stood up. “I’m going to find out where everybody is.”

Katara watched him cross the room. She admired the smooth grace in his step and the self-assured way he held himself when he walked. Her mind drifted back to what had _almost_ happened in their room and her face grew warm. _He was going to kiss me._ _And I wanted him to._ She waited for the guilt to hit her, but it didn’t. Instead she felt light, giddy. _That’s just the wine talking._ But the truth was it wasn’t the alcohol; she barely felt its buzz. 

Katara observed the casual way he leaned against the bar, the way he put on a flirtatious smile to coax information from the innkeeper. She was surprised to feel a flush of jealousy go through her as he did so.  _ I wanted him to kiss me. But am I wrong for wanting it so soon after leaving Aang? Shouldn’t I wait a while? _

She was still lost in her thoughts when his shadow blocked out the dim light. Katara looked up at him. His brow was furrowed and he looked troubled.

“I found out what our problem is,” he growled. He found he couldn’t quite look her in the eye. “And you’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?” 

“Apparently there’s more than just this inn in town.” He paused. “Apparently they’ve got a new baresuku in town. It opened a few months ago, and it’s been taking all of the inn’s business.”

Katara looked at him, puzzled. “What the heck is that?”

A pink flush crept up his neck. “I think it’s better if you just...see for yourself.”


	21. Chapter Nineteen: On the Trail of the Conduit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara have finally found the Conduit in the most unlikely of places.

Zuko and Katara walked through the rain toward the baresuku. He had gotten directions from the innkeeper, who had grudgingly given them—he’d had to lay the charm on thick. She was obviously not happy about losing her customers. After Zuko had retrieved their cloaks from their room and paid their tab, they were on their way.

Zuko was not looking forward to this adventure; he had been to a baresuku once, during his banishment. He had gone into a port town on his own, in disguise, burnt out with his crew and his uncle and frustrated that they hadn’t been able to find the Avatar. He had needed a break. He had believed the place to be a tavern, but much to his surprise, it most definitely was not.

The girls might have been pretty, but it was definitely not a place he had ventured into again. Baresukus and brothels may have been commonplace in some parts of the world, but Zuko did not find them tempting in the slightest. His uncle had warned him against such establishments back then, and he knew all too well the kinds of thoughts men who visited places like this had on their mind. That thought, along with all of the trouble they ran into at June’s tavern, had Zuko not looking forward to bringing Katara here at all. 

But he knew there was no way to talk her out of going with him, and truthfully, he wanted her there as backup if things went awry. She could berate him for it later.

They heard it before they saw it. Slow music unlike anything Katara had ever heard reached her ears and she strained to hear it clearer. Soon the building came into view. It was nondescript; if it hadn’t been their destination Katara likely wouldn’t have paid it any attention. A small sign beside the door said its name was The Laughing Lotus. A tall, burly man with thick biceps and a scar down one cheek stood outside the door.

“Zuko, what is this place?” Katara whispered. She tightened her grip on his arm reflexively. She had a bad feeling about this place.

“It’s um...not a good place for a lady to be,” he responded reluctantly. 

They approached the man at the door, who held one meaty arm out to block them. “It’s five silver pieces per person to get in,” he said gruffly.

Zuko pulled the money out and dropped it into the man’s paw-like hand. “Can we go in now?” He was looking nervous, and Katara didn’t like that. It wasn’t like him.

The man waved them through. “Go on in.”

Zuko pushed the door open. A thick cloud of incense hit them in the face and Katara pinched her nose to stop a sneeze. Inside it was dark. The music was louder, too. There was a certain sensuality to its sound, and Katara soon saw why.

There was a stage at the far end of the room. A half-dozen girls in scantily-clad outfits danced on stage, contorting their bodies in ways that were titillating but also made Katara hurt just looking at them. Their exposed skin almost gleamed under the alluring glow of the lights which reflected off the jewelry they had adorned themselves in. 

A crowd of men were gathered near the stage, piling coins up on the edge. Tables covered the rest of the floor space where more men sat drinking and watching the show. Promiscuous waitresses traipsed between tables with trays piled high with drinks. From the way they laughed too loud to their too-wide smiles, Katara could tell they were flirting for tips too.

Zuko searched the room for anyone out of place. He purposefully avoided looking at the women on stage. He had expected to feel uncomfortable bringing Katara in here, but after a quick glance at the stage, he was downright mortified. His uncle would have smacked him upside the head for bringing her here.

“Oh my spirits, Zuko, what is this?” she whispered harshly. Katara looked up at Zuko, wide-eyed and disgusted. “What is this place?”

“They dance for money,” he said quietly. His jaw was a taut line. “The men come to watch the show.”

Katara felt bile rising in her throat. “This is gross and demeaning. You think we’re going to find the Conduit  _ here _ ?”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have brought you here.” In the darkness his fingers curled around hers. He hoped she didn’t think he would be interested in those women. “Come on, let’s find a place to sit and hope we don’t get spotted.” He spoke too soon.

“You there! Blue eyes, I am talking to you!”

Katara whipped her head around. A heavyset woman wearing too much makeup strode up to them and grabbed Katara by the wrist. “You’re late!”

Zuko glowered at the flabby hand, and then dragged his eyes up into the woman’s round face. His grip on Katara’s other hand tightened and he snapped, “Hey, let go of her!” 

The woman glared right back at him. “What, are  _ you _ my new waitress? I don’t think so.” She waved him off with a meaty hand. “Shoo.”

“Wait a minute—” Katara started to protest. “I’m not—”

“No time! You’re late for your shift. Be happy I do not fire you right now. Get in back and get changed now! I want you out here serving drinks in  _ five minutes. _ Go!” 

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Katara gave the tiniest shake of her head. Possibly against his better judgement, he stopped, a look of anger mixed with worry on his face as he looked back at her.  _ What is she doing?! _

The woman roughly pushed Katara toward a doorway that was covered by a thick curtain. She looked over her shoulder and shrugged helplessly at Zuko before she nearly fell through the curtain. Katara regained her balance with a frustrated huff and checked to see if the woman was following her to let her know, in no uncertain terms, that she could walk just fine. She hadn’t. 

Katara beckoned Zuko over to her. His mouth was downturned in a scowl and his hands were tight fists at his side. 

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

She looked around. “I’ve got a plan. We want to find the Conduit, right?”

His eyes widened. “Katara…”

She held her hands up in a pleading gesture. “She already thinks I’m a waitress. What better way to sniff out our target than by going behind the scenes?” She pleaded with her eyes to make him understand. “If this wasn’t so important, there is  _ no way _ I would be doing this.”

Zuko looked at her, a wave of dejection washing over him. She was being rational. He had to admit that her plan was better than hiding out in a dark corner  _ hoping _ to stumble across the Conduit. Zuko glanced around the room, checking out the men who were ogling the dancers and the waitresses. He couldn’t stand the thought of Katara out there too.

“I’ll be careful. Besides...” She smiled up at him. “I know you won’t let anything happen to me.” 

He looked back at her and forced a smile. “You’re damn right I won’t.” He sighed. “I trust you. If you need any help—”

“I’ll let you know.” Her returning smile was tight. “I better get back there before that awful woman comes back and yells at me again.” She squeezed his hand for a brief moment before she disappeared behind the thick curtain.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an annoyed sigh. What had he just gotten them into? He only hoped Katara was right.

Katara looked ahead of her. There was a narrow hallway, and at the end was a door. She went down to it and knocked softly. Her heart was pounding against her ribs and she felt lightheaded. Katara had faced death more times than she cared to count, but the thought of going out into the baresuku rattled her to her core.

And there was something in the air that just felt...off. Katara couldn’t put her finger on what it was.  _ It’s just nerves _ , she tried to assure herself. She was unsuccessful.

The door opened and a girl wearing only a sarashi and a lot of facepaint opened the door. “Oh, you must be the new waitress.” She smiled brightly at Katara, who sensed pity in that look. Katara’s ineptitude must have been obvious. “Come on in. I’ll show you around. I’m Hiromi.”

“I’m Ka—”

“If you’re about to tell me your real name, don’t. Everyone here uses stage names.” Hiromi led Katara deeper into the room. All around her were a dozen girls in various states of undress, putting on makeup or slipping into new outfits. “Do you have one?”

“Uh, no.”

Hiromi sized her up like she was a prized cow pig heading for the slaughterhouse. “I think Mizuko is a good fit. Let’s find you an outfit. Are you a dancer or a waitress, again?”

Katara’s mouth was bone-dry. She swallowed hard. “Waitress.”

“Okay, that’s easy enough.” Hiromi stopped by a rack of clothing and began to rifle through them. 

Katara wrung her hands nervously, but she also looked around, trying to see if there was anyone who seemed a bit out of place.  _ The Conduit could be here somewhere. I’ve got to stay alert. _ The off-putting atmosphere seemed thicker in here and Katara studied the girls, wondering if one of them could be who she was looking for. 

“Put these on then get your makeup on. Madam Soo is not someone who’s bad side you want to get on.” Hiromi shoved a wad of silk into Katara’s arms and directed her toward an empty table near the middle of the room.

Katara did as she was told. She laid out the clothing Hiromi had given her and frowned disapprovingly at her new outfit. She took off her plain traveling clothes and bindings and slipped into the new outfit, feeling uncomfortable and horribly exposed.

The long skirt was a shade of violet with intricate silver embroidery, but it had slits in the sides that ran up to the tops of Katara’s thighs. She couldn’t hide her skin with breeches as she was accustomed to, and the poor excuse for undergarments Hiromi had given her barely covered anything. The top was even worse: it was little more than an embellished sarashi, leaving her arms, midriff, and throat exposed. Hiromi had thrown in silvery necklaces and rings and Katara put those on too. 

She tucked her mother’s necklace safely into her top. She didn’t trust to leave it in the dressing room. When she was done she approached the table where the girls were doing their makeup before a long mirror.

“You look a little lost. Let me help you.” Katara looked into earth-brown eyes. “I’m Yuki.”

“Mizuko,” Katara introduced her alternate self. She sat on a cushion.

“That color looks great on you,” Yuki said with a warm smile. “Let’s fix your hair.”

Within five minutes Katara was transformed into someone she didn’t even recognize when she looked at herself in the mirror. Yuki painted Katara’s lips a deep purple, smeared purple and silvery eyeshadow across her lids, and lined her eyes with black makeup that made them seem angular instead of round. She applied a light rouge to her cheeks. She let Katara’s hair down and twisted two locks into an intricate knot behind her head, adorning it with silver pins. 

Yuki sat back on her heels when she was done, a proud smile on her lips. “Beautiful,” she said. “You’re going to get a lot of tips tonight.”

“Thank you.”

Katara went back out into the main room. Some of the girls had gotten off the stage and were now dancing in the laps of men to drunken and raucous cheers. Katara’s stomach churned uneasily. Of course she knew that places like this existed, but knowing and seeing were two different things. And she  _ never _ would have imagined she would be in one herself.

She scanned the room and spotted Zuko brooding in the back corner in the dark. He spotted her, and she could see his eyes widen even in the dark. Heat rose in her cheeks and she averted her gaze from him.

“Take these over to that table.” A tray stacked with alcoholic beverages was shoved roughly into her hands by a girl behind the bar. She snapped her fingers. “Are you dumb or something? Go!”

Katara furrowed her brows but followed her pointing finger. She couldn’t make a scene. She had to act like she belonged here. Katara just hoped they found the Conduit soon so she could take off this scandalous outfit and wash off the gaudy makeup.

She weaved her way between tables to get to her destination: a table crowded with five men whose eyes raked over her body and made her skin crawl.

“Hey, pretty lady, what did you bring me?” one of them crooned at her.

She pasted a falsely-cheerful smile on her face. “Here you go!” Katara said, her voice abnormally high as she handed the men their drinks.

“Aren’t you gonna dance?” another man drawled. He twiddled a silver piece between his fingers. “Don’t you want your tip?”

“Maybe later,” Katara said, still smiling big. She hurried away and didn’t stop until she reached the bar. She jerked her chin in Zuko’s direction. “That guy up there needs a drink.”

The bartender glanced up at Zuko and grinned hungrily. “Hm, he’s a good-looking fellow. I’ve never seen him around here before.” She winked conspiratorially at Katara. “What’s he drinking?”

Her answer was automatic. “Fire spirits.”

The bartender laughed. “Ha! He’s a guy who knows how to drink. Go get him, tigerdillo.” She slid the drink to Katara.

As she made her way over to Zuko, she couldn’t help but notice how he didn’t take his eyes off of her. A small smile curled her lips. She might as well put the outfit to good use, and it was only fair to use it on  _ him _ , since he had brought her here without fair warning. 

She started to swing her hips a bit wider as she walked, and got the satisfaction of seeing him shift uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes following the curves of her hips. Katara hadn’t seen him look so uncomfortable since they saw  _ The Boy In the Iceberg _ , but she could tell that this was a  _ good _ sort of uncomfortable. She thought he deserved it.

Katara leaned over to set his drink on the table and offered him a flirtatious wink. “Lookin’ for a dance, handsome?”

Even in the poor lighting she could see his reddening cheeks. But Zuko was quick to recover. He settled one elbow on the table and leaned in, a lopsided smirk playing at his lips.  _ Two can play at this game.  _ “Only if it’s from you.” 

Katara’s heart thudded in her chest and for a moment, she couldn’t think of anything to say. He was too good at this. Zuko snickered as he grabbed his drink and took a pull, his eyes never leaving her. 

Katara finally recovered. “You wish, Zuko.” She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling in spite of herself. 

He let out a short laugh. “Well, you know what they say about wishes coming true.” He winked at her. “What are my chances?”

A blush bloomed in her cheeks and she pushed his shoulder playfully. “Knock it off.” She sobered, admitting her defeat. With a sigh, she cast her eyes around the room before they settled on him again. “This place is horrible, Zuko. Can we hurry up and find the Conduit so we can get out of here?”

“Of course. If I see anything, I’ll signal you.” Zuko caught her hand as she turned to go. “Be careful, okay? And if the men say something to you, try not to lose your cool. We don’t want to cause a scene.”  _ And if any of them hurt you, I’ll be the one causing a scene. _

She nodded, suddenly feeling a bit sick to her stomach. Katara reluctantly left him and made her way back over to the bar, her gait returning to normal. The barkeeper shoved another tray into her hands and gave her a once-over.

“You’re never going to get any tips if you walk around stiff as a board, and Madam Soo will chew your head off if she catches you walking around like that,” the barkeeper said, her eyes softening a bit. “You’ve got nice hips. Move them a bit, alright? I know it’s a little intimidating at first, but you get used to it.”

Katara decided to wager on a hunch. She leaned in close, conspiratorial. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“I couldn’t tell,” the barkeeper said sarcastically. “But Madam Soo saw something in you, so you must have potential.”

“Maybe.” Katara looked around the room pointedly. “Who are the biggest tippers, you think? The regulars?”

“Oh, sure. A lot of these guys come in pretty often. And we’re gaining some notoriety, so a lot of men are coming in from other nearby villages,” the barkeeper said as she poured more drinks. 

“Anyone who comes in more than others?” Katara knew she wasn’t being as subtle as she probably should have been, but she didn’t want to be there any longer than she had to be.

The barkeeper considered this. “Hm, no. Not that I can think of. They all come to see the Dragoness.”

“Who?” Katara’s curiosity was piqued.

“The Dragoness. She’s the best dancer Madam Soo has. She’s so beautiful, men empty their coin purses for her. I hear that  _ she’s  _ the one who got this place off the ground. Before that, Madam Soo ran a brothel.” The barkeeper jerked her chin toward the stage as she poured more drinks. “She should be coming in an hour or so. She usually does the last act for the night.”

Katara arched a brow. She wanted to ask more questions, but the barkeeper was distracted again.

“You better get those drinks out before the men get upset,” the barkeeper warned her. “And remember: move those hips!”

Katara did her best to follow the barkeeper’s advice without feeling like a total idiot. Flirting with Zuko was one thing. He was familiar, comforting...inviting. Doing it for strangers? It made her feel grimy. 

She sashayed over to her next table and smiled with more confidence than she felt. “Here you go!” she chirped.

One of the men grabbed her waist. His fingers dug hard into her exposed flesh. The smell of alcohol on his breath was nauseating. “How about a dance, little lady?” His eyes lingered over her bare skin.

From his seat across the room, Zuko sat up stiffly as his anger flared. His heart raced in his chest. He was ready to pounce at a moment's notice. His anger was mounting, and he noticed that the flames of the candles at nearby tables were mounting, too. Zuko took several deep breaths to calm himself, but he never took his eyes off of Katara.  _ One wrong move... _

“I’m just a waitress,” Katara said, forcing the smile to stay in place. She wished she could command the water in his drink and whip him across the face with it. “I’d be happy to send one of the dancers over to you, though.”

His grip tightened and Katara nearly yelped in pain. That would leave bruises. “No, no, I want  _ you _ to dance for me and my friends. We’ve been working out in the mines all day and you look...exotic. We deserve a little something, if you know what I mean. You aren’t from around here, are you?”

Katara tried to escape his grip. “I’m really not a dancer—”

“Oh, leave the poor thing be, Taran.” A flash of yellow distracted them. Katara looked into Yuki’s soft brown eyes and she smiled gratefully . “If it’s a dance you want, I’ll be happy to give one to you.”

Taran let go of Katara and she backed away quickly. Yuki winked at her over her shoulder and Katara mouthed a grateful “thank you” to her before she scurried back to Zuko. She could still feel where the man had dug his fingers into her waist.

Zuko’s jaw was clenched and his hands were white-knuckled against the arms of his chair and his nostrils flared with every breath he took, all traces of his earlier humor gone. “He should consider himself lucky that the dancer showed up, or else I would’ve personally thrown him out.” He stared intently at her. “Are you alright, Katara?”

“I’m fine. But I may have found out something of interest.” She glanced over at the stage. “Apparently there’s a dancer here known as the Dragoness. Everyone comes to see her. She’s supposed to go on in an hour.”

“You think this dancer might be the Conduit?” Zuko looked at her curiously.

Katara chewed on her bottom lip. “I don’t know. I just have a feeling. There’s something wrong in the air here.” She thought for a moment before adding, “Do you have Tatsuya’s necklace on you?”

“I feel it too.” He pulled the box out from his tunic and carefully pulled out the necklace. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking we lay a trap,” Katara murmured as she unclasped the silver chains around her neck. She tucked them into her top. “If the Conduit is here, whether or not it’s this dancer, they’ll want to know how I got this necklace.”

“Katara, that is both genius and dangerous at the same time,” Zuko said in a low voice. “You’re going to be bait.”

“That’s the point. The Conduit will come looking for me. Will you tie it for me?” She turned her back to him.

Zuko stood up and laid the necklace across her throat and she lifted her thick tresses from the back of her neck. He couldn’t help but take in her nearly-bare back. He noticed how smooth her skin looked as he trailed his eyes down her waist until it met the perfect curve of her hips. His heart started to pound in his chest as something low in his gut twinged, and he swallowed hard. He needed to focus on the task at hand. His fingers brushed across her skin. He saw the gooseflesh rising as he did so. Once he was done she let her hair down. He watched it swish against the small of her back and he forced himself to bring his eyes back up to the back of her head.

Katara turned back to him. “I’ll be back if I find out anything else,” she said. “Keep your eyes open.”

“Always.”

For upwards of an hour Katara waited tables. She made a point to draw attention to her necklace at every chance she could, but none of the men showed any sort of interest in it. Plenty more showed interest in  _ other  _ parts of her, but she quickly learned how to deflect their advances. Katara was beginning to feel dejected.  _ What if the Conduit isn’t here after all? What if June’s shirshu was wrong? _

But gut instinct told her that wasn’t the case. The ominous feeling in the air was still present...and if anything, it had grown stronger.

Finally, the music slowed to a stop and the girls walked off the stage. The men whooped and roared as the curtains were lowered. Katara wove her way back to the bar and deposited an empty tray in front of the barkeeper.

“What’s going on?” Katara whispered.

“The Dragoness is about to dance.”

Katara’s heart skipped a nervous beat in her chest.

The music started up again, a low and rhythmic beat. Katara slipped along the back of the room, her eyes on the stage. The music picked up, and the curtain started to rise, causing the men to applaud loudly. The air felt charged with an electric current that raised the hair on the nape of her neck. 

Katara watched, enthralled in spite of herself, as a single woman was revealed. She was straddling a chair with her back to the crowd, a black silk kimono around her shoulders. Her raven-colored hair was piled high on top of her head, held in place with a silver pin in the shape of a dragon. 

She began to dance, moving slowly and elegantly in her seat.

Her body moved like a free-flowing stream of water. Her hands moved as smoothly as a waterbender, but sensual, seductive. One pale, toned leg exposed itself from the robe and the men whistled. Coins landed on the stage. The other leg came out, and the hands snaked up toward her hair. She pulled the pin out and her hair tumbled down her back. She shook it out before dipping backward, eyes closed. Her hands slipped up to cup her throat for a moment before trailing down toward the silver sash on her narrow waist. With one swift tug, the robe fell free, but before she was entirely exposed, she sat back up. The men whooped and called some more.

The robe slipped tantalizingly off of her shoulders. One hand swept away her hair, and Katara gasped. A large tattoo of a dual-headed black dragon was inked across her alabaster skin, its heads snaking up to curl against her neck. 

Katara felt drawn toward the stage and her feet carried her forward of their own accord until she stood just beyond the men that had gathered there, outside of the circle of light at the stage. Something about the Dragoness was compelling and...familiar.

The woman swiveled in the chair. Her eyes were still closed, dark hair fanning her face. But Katara felt certain she knew her from  _ some _ where. 

In time with the music, the woman’s head flew up and her eyes opened. The violet eyes locked onto Katara with a mix of confusion and rage. Katara felt a stab of fear pierce her gut and she realized she may have been in way over her head.

Without a doubt, Katara had come face to face with the Conduit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, baresuku is the English version of bāresuku, which translates to "burlesque" from Japanese. 
> 
> Yeah, I basically made strip clubs a thing in the Avatar universe. Don't @ me.


	22. Chapter Twenty: The Dragoness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara come face to face with the Conduit and find themselves wholly unprepared.
> 
> After surviving the first encounter, Zuko confronts her again, and she offers some surprising insights.
> 
> Katara's dream reveals a startling possible future.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he watched the Dragoness closely. Something about her was familiar, but Zuko couldn’t figure out what it was. It infuriated him because he felt like he should _know_ who she was, but he couldn’t place her. 

There was an undercurrent through the air that made his skin tingle with unseen electricity. His inner fire crackled as adrenaline began to course through his veins. He leaned in closer, compelled, his eyes drawn to her. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye broke the spell. He looked over and saw Katara had moved to stand before the stage. _What are you doing?_ Zuko mentally shouted at her, but of course, she didn’t hear him. Zuko tensed like a panther bear, poised to strike at a moment’s notice. At the first sign of danger, he would be ready to get Katara out of there, Conduit or no Conduit. He turned his attention back to the woman on the stage in time to see the robe slip down her creamy shoulders.

His eyes widened when he saw the dragon tattoo. In his mind’s eye he saw Tatsuya’s necklace. The dragon on her back was exactly the same, only black instead of gold. Zuko studied her closely. A memory was trying to struggle to the surface of his brain, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

Zuko watched her twirl in her seat, black hair flying out behind her. She threw her head back, her hair moving like a wave of black fire, and then she opened her eyes. Zuko gasped. _It was the woman from his dreams!_

A cold hand gripped his heart when he saw her lock eyes with Katara. Zuko stood up, his cloak sweeping out behind him as he crossed the room, ignoring the protests of men whose vision he impeded. The Dragoness—or the Conduit—then looked over at him with flat purple eyes, never breaking stride from her dance.

“We’ve got to go, Katara,” he breathed in her ear. 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away quickly out into the night. The Conduit did not need to threaten them. Zuko felt as if her presence alone surrounded the room like an invisible, deadly fog, seeping into his bones. He could feel her power, and could sense the danger. She was a predator and everyone else was merely her prey. 

Outside, the rain had lessened but its cool, fat drops pelted them. Genuine fear propelled them forward as they sprinted back toward the inn. 

Zuko wasn’t quite sure what they had been expecting the Conduit to be like, but it certainly hadn’t been _that_ . Her presence radiated fear that rocked him to his core. If she heralded that sort of response simply by _being_ , who knew what she was capable of when she decided to act? 

They didn’t stop running until they reached the porch of the inn.

Zuko took in Katara’s appearance and grimaced. “Here, take this.” Zuko unclasped the cloak he was wearing and draped it across Katara’s shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and guided her through the door. “Let’s get inside, quickly.”

They hurried through the main room, ignoring the questioning looks of the other patrons and the innkeeper. They rushed up the stairs and Zuko slipped his arm from around her to unlock their room door. He lit the oil lamps with a quick gesture, pushing back the shadows. Katara turned around, her eyes wide in fear. 

“That was the Conduit, wasn’t it?” Katara said, her voice shrill. Her hand flew up to her neck where her mother’s necklace was usually nestled into the hollow of her throat. Instead she found the Conduit’s necklace in its place. Her mouth twisted into a trembling grimace.

“I think so. I don’t know who else it could have been.” His face was grim. He let out a sigh of frustration. “What did my uncle get us into?”

“I’ve _dreamt_ of her, Zuko,” Katara admitted quietly. “As soon as I saw her on that stage it felt like I knew her. And now I know why.”

“I’ve dreamt about her too.” He paced the small room, pushing his fingers through his damp hair. “We don’t have much time. We need to come up with a plan, and fast.”

“Do you think the Conduit will cause a scene here, at the inn?” Katara pursed her lips. “That doesn’t sound right. We may still be able to work this in our favor and buy ourselves some more time.”

Realization dawned on his face. “Yes. She might come looking for us here, but she won’t attack us. The Conduit’s whole deal is staying hidden. She saw the necklace. We’ve got her intrigued. She’ll come looking for us to find out who we are, which gives us time to come up with a way to convince her…” He trailed off in uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Katara said flatly. “I wish your uncle would’ve been more clear on that.”

Zuko raked his hand through his rain-dampened hair again. “Maybe we aren’t supposed to convince her of anything. Maybe we’re supposed to coax her into doing something.”

“Like what?”

He pointed at the necklace. “She spotted that in a dark and crowded room. It must mean something to her. That means we can use it against her.”

Katara caught on to what he was saying. “So we’ll lead her back to Aang.”

He grinned fiercely. “Exactly.”

* * *

Katara quickly changed into her own clothes, regretting that she had left a set behind at the Laughing Lotus. Being back in her own clothes with most of her skin covered comforted her and helped to quell her fear. 

She washed her face free of makeup in the washroom and joined Zuko in the main room. He had his dao swords at the ready on his back, his eyes trained on the door. He was poised to strike.

Katara uncapped the water skin she had secured around her waist and stood beside him. Her muscles were coiled tautly and blood roared in her ears. She could recall the intense feeling she had felt seeing the Conduit dance. The woman had an air about her that struck fear and intrigue all at once.

“How much time do you think we have?” Katara asked him quietly.

“Not much longer. She probably thinks we’ll run.” His eyes flickered to her and she could see his determination reflected there. “She wouldn’t want to give us time to get far.”

The minutes dragged out. The only sound she could hear was the pounding of her frantic heart beating like a drum in her chest. She strained her ears to hear a new sound from downstairs over the din of conversation and clinking dishes.

“She’s coming.” Zuko’s voice was a guttural growl. He couldn’t explain how he knew it was the Conduit. It was just a feeling in his gut he couldn’t ignore. But he knew he wasn’t wrong. He clenched his hand around the hilt of his swords.

Katara listened intently. She heard the soft sound of quiet feet across the wooden floorboards in the hallway. Her palms slicked with sweat. She had never been so afraid in her life; not when she found Yon Ra in her family’s home, not when she thought Aang had died, not when she thought Azula had killed Zuko. 

And she didn’t understand exactly why. It was as if evil itself seeped from this woman’s pores, emerging as invisible tentacles to seek out any nearby flesh to terrorize. The closer the Conduit got, the more overwhelming that fear became. It was as though the Conduit had wrapped an icy hand around her heart and replaced her blood with cold terror, and there was nothing she could do to fight that fear. 

Her hands trembled and her feet felt rooted to the floor..

The footsteps stopped outside their door. The knob turned slowly, and the door opened inward. On a breeze that smelled of blood and death, the room was suddenly filled with dread and hopelessness. 

Katara once again stared into the eyes of the Conduit, who looked upon her with cool rage. 

The Conduit stood framed in the doorway wearing black robes. Half of her raven hair was secured in a topknot on the top of her head. The rest fell like a curtain down her back. On her shoulder, a black cat with matching violet eyes perched. On her waist was the gleaming silver hilt of a katana.

“Who dares to seek me out?” Her voice was commanding, filled with an unknown and ancient power that seemed to embed in Katara’s flesh and held her hostage.

Katara’s mouth was too dry to speak.

“We know who you are,” Zuko spoke slowly. If he was nervous he didn’t show it. He withdrew his swords and held them at the ready. “You’re the Conduit.”

Her cold eyes flickered to him. “Why have you come looking for me? I have remained in the shadows for over a century, and I would have remained there for centuries more, but for _her_.” She pointed her chin at Katara, her lips curling back to reveal sharp white teeth. “She wears something that belongs to me, and I want it back.”

“We know what you’re capable of,” Katara said, finding her voice at last. There was only a slight tremble to it. “You must be stopped.”

“If you know who I am, and what I am, then you know I cannot be destroyed any more than your precious Avatar.” Her gaze darkened. “I’ll ask once: give me my necklace.”

Katara’s nerves were fraying under her intense stare. Her stomach twisted into icy knots. Sweat ran down her back “No.” 

The Conduit showed no physical response, but a sudden arctic breeze blew through the room, pushing Katara’s hair back from her face and chilling her to the bone. Katara could feel the power that continued to emanate from her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. 

“You have a lot of nerve to come for me. You should consider yourselves lucky that I am in a good mood.” The Conduit looked at Zuko. Her eyes seemed to be challenging him, _taunting_ him. Zuko clenched his jaw. “If you know what is good for you, you won’t make this mistake again. Next time I won’t be so merciful.”

“If you try to hide again, we _will_ find you.” Katara forced herself to look the Conduit in the face. A cold sweat slicked her forehead but she wouldn’t look away. She would not show her fear. “I’m not giving back this necklace. And it seems to be important to you, so I don’t think you’ll let it go so easily.”

The Conduit considered this for a moment before the corner of her lips turned up in a smile that was somehow more chilling than anything else about her. “You don’t know me at all or what I am capable of. So allow me to elaborate: I could take it from your dead corpse before you could even raise a hand to stop me.” 

She raised one hand in front of her and twisted it into a fist. Katara felt the air around her wrap around her body and suddenly she found herself being propelled toward the Conduit. Katara gaped at her. _She can airbend!_ Behind her, Zuko stepped forward, his face a mask of rage. The Conduit’s eyes flashed toward him, and she rested a hand on the hilt of her katana.

“Do not tempt me,” she growled.

“If you hurt her, I will end you,” Zuko snarled back.

The Conduit wasn’t sure if she was impressed by their bravery or astonished by their foolishness. She turned her attention back to Katara. Her eyes fell on the necklace that rested against the hollow of Katara’s throat. Katara could only stare in wide-eyed horror as the Conduit reached for her. She heard Zuko shift, but when the Conduit’s eyes darted back to him, he froze. Katara wondered if he was just as afraid as she was. 

Her fingers touched the pendant at Katara’s throat. She could smell death on this woman. It was cloying and filled her senses until her eyes watered. Katara forced herself to focus on the Conduit’s face. 

“You do not know how much pain this necklace has caused.” The Conduit turned her eyes to Katara’s face, and for a moment, Katara saw vulnerability there. But then the coldness returned. The Conduit’s hand fell to her side and Katara collapsed onto her knees. The smell of death dissipated and Katara greedily sucked at the fresh air. She looked up at the Conduit. 

The Conduit’s face was an expressionless mask. “On second thought, keep the necklace. I have no need for it any longer.” With that, the Conduit walked down the hall and disappeared from sight, leaving Katara frowning after her, confused.

Zuko rushed through the doorway, his dao swords at the ready. But the Conduit had vanished. 

They had been right: the Conduit wasn’t going to attack them with an audience nearby. He sheathed the swords and returned to the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He met Katara’s terrified gaze and let out a shaky sigh. 

“That didn’t go as I expected it to,” he said wryly. After all, how could anyone expect to feel horror in the air itself? The despair was finally starting to ebb and he exhaled. He had never felt a fear like that. It had been like staring into an abyss, knowing something ancient and evil was staring back. He knelt down beside her and reached out and cupped her cheek in one hand. “Are you alright?”

“I think so.” Katara shook her head and allowed Zuko to pull her to her feet. “She’s not human. She’s _nothing_ like a human. She’s darkness and death and _rage_ and...I don’t know what she is. She’s terrifying.” She sank back onto the bed. “I don’t think your uncle knew what he was getting us into.”

“No, I don’t think he did either.” 

Katara frowned. “Should we go after her?” She asked because that seemed to be the next logical step. But if she was being honest with herself, Katara had absolutely no desire to see that woman, that... _thing_...ever again. 

Zuko shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” His pride wouldn’t allow him to admit it to Katara, but that woman scared him more than anything he had ever encountered. Her power...he had never felt anything like it. He had felt powerless, watching her control Katara like that. But he didn’t think he could have done anything. He suspected that anything he would have tried would have been simply blocked or deflected...or worse, she would have hurt Katara.

They had underestimated the Conduit. His uncle had, too. He had no idea how Aang was going to contend with a foe like her. And now what? She was gone, probably fleeing into the night as he and Katara recovered from their frightening encounter. They were right back where they had started.

Katara reached for the necklace that still hung from her neck. “I don’t understand. This seemed so important to her. Why did she just walk away from it? What did she mean that she didn’t need it anymore?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Zuko sat down beside Katara on the bed. “Come on, let’s get that off of you. There’s no reason for you to wear it anymore.”

Katara pulled her hair aside, giving him access to her neck. His fingers were warm and gentle as they undid the necklace. She worried her lip between her teeth. “What do we do now, Zuko?”

He sounded utterly lost. “I don’t know.”

* * *

He waited until Katara was deep in sleep, her breaths slow and relaxed, before he carefully extricated himself from her grasp. He tucked the blankets more firmly around her and gazed down at her sleeping face. He hated leaving her, knowing there was a good chance he wouldn’t make it back. But they were running out of time, and what other options did he have? There weren’t any members from the Order in town that he could ask for help. And even if there were, what could they do? 

He knew he had to do _something_ , and he refused to allow Katara to get hurt.

If anything happened to him, he was sure Katara wouldn’t go after the Conduit by herself. She would seek out help from the Order, or maybe she would return to his uncle. To Aang. She would be angry with him if she knew he was going, but Zuko couldn’t bear the thought of Katara facing that woman again. Zuko would deal with Katara’s fury...but he couldn’t deal with losing her. 

Zuko caressed her cheek with a feather-light touch and, hesitating only for a moment, he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Her mouth was soft and cool and he longed to stay there. He wished he could wake her up and hold her in his arms and kiss her for real. _If I’m going to die tonight, my only regret is that we didn’t have more time._

Reluctantly he pulled away. He retrieved his dao swords and slipped silently from the room. He could hear patrons in the main room below despite the late hour. Knowing he couldn’t be seen, Zuko slipped through a side door and into the empty kitchen. He pushed through the back door and found himself in a dark alley behind the inn. With one hand on the hilt of the swords to steady them as he ran, Zuko pressed forward into the darkness.

The rain had stopped falling but the alley was slick with mud. Zuko moved carefully, wishing he had any idea about where to go. He clung to the shadows but knew that if the Conduit was as powerful as she seemed to be, she would know he was coming. 

He found himself wishing he had the mask of the Blue Spirit. He craved its anonymity and the sense of security it once gave him. But the mask lay decaying at the bottom of Lake Laogai, a piece of himself he knew he no longer needed. He had no reason to hide.

As silent and dark as the night, Zuko slipped through dim alleyways and side streets, his back pressed to damp wood and earthen structures. At this late hour the streets were empty and he was grateful. He didn’t know where he was going but his subconscious pulled him in one direction until he left the borders of Jinsan and trudged out into a field of sunflowers feeling incredibly exposed. Why was he here? What was driving him forward?

He kept his wits about him, his eyes searching through every shadow, ears pricked for a slight change in the sounds of the night. Silently he unsheathed his swords. They glittered dangerously in the sliver of the moon that peeked out from behind the dark clouds.

On the far side of the field, he saw a willow tree standing alone amidst the sunflowers. Its wide boughs cast a deep circle of darkness around its base. Zuko felt himself inexplicably drawn there and he moved quietly and cautiously toward the willow.

He saw her silhouette take shape beneath the tree. She stood with her back to him, her robes billowing out behind her on the cool breeze. The pommel stone on the hilt of her katana almost seemed to glow.

Zuko didn’t have a plan, not really. The most he’d come up with was to demand answers to questions he had not even thought of until he had laid his eyes upon her. This was undoubtedly the woman who had been haunting his dreams for weeks. 

Zuko wanted to know why.

She turned around when he was twenty feet away. Her eyes were bright in her shadowed face. She stood waiting for him, her arms folded behind her back as if this were just a clandestine meeting between lovers. Her cat perched, unblinking, on her shoulder. Zuko wondered if it was some sort of spirit guide, like Appa was to Aang.

Zuko stopped just outside of the darkness encircling the willow. Something about it felt unnatural. All of his instincts were telling him to run, but he forced himself to stay, planting his root amidst the sunflowers.

“I knew you would follow me. You don’t give up so easily, do you? Even when you know the odds are stacked against you.” Her voice was crisp as a frozen river in winter, and just as dangerous. 

He tightened his grip on his swords. “Why did you leave? Why didn’t you kill us?”

Her eyes glittered like precious gems. “I do not expect you to understand.”

“Why don’t you try me?” 

She sighed and turned her eyes up toward the moon above him. “I am old. Very old. And I’m tired. I never asked for this life, much like the Avatar never asked to be the Avatar. But just like him, I am forced to lead it.” The Conduit fixed her gaze on him and a chill ran through him. “However, just because I am made of ice and darkness does not mean I have to bend to its will.” 

Zuko watched her carefully, waiting for her to attack. 

“You went through a lot of trouble finding me. It’s astonishing you found the necklace that belonged to the fiancée of my predecessor. Tell me, how did you come across it?”

“It was given to me. Not everyone has forgotten about you,” Zuko hedged. He nodded in her direction. “It worked.”

“Hm, let me take a guess. _Fire Sages._ ” Her lip curled distastefully. “So those old fools _are_ still around.” Zuko kept his surprise from showing on his face but she saw right through him. “They’ve always been meticulous record-keepers, haven’t they? I can’t believe they slipped my mind.” Zuko said nothing, and then something that was almost like a smile passed over her lips. A shiver ran down his spine. “And that Water Tribe girl you travel with, she wore it as bait for me, didn’t she?”

There was no reason to lie. Zuko suspected she would know if he did. “Yes.”

She fingered the pommel stone. “I must admit, the two of you are clever. And utterly foolish for approaching me by yourselves, clearly without a plan, but even still, you’ve impressed me. Yet none of that explains why you have sought after me. I have been left alone for over a century, for so long that your people have almost entirely forgotten my existence.” A thoughtful expression stole over her face. “Or at least, I _thought_ they had, until you showed up. So why look for me now?”

“We were sent to find you by a Grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus,” Zuko said.

“So, they’re still around, too. I was curious about that.” She pierced him with her eyes. “They sent you because of that spirits-cursed prophecy, didn’t they?”

Zuko nodded coolly. His mouth was dry and he found he couldn’t quite answer her. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he waited for her to make a move. There was nothing stopping her from attacking him, so why wasn’t she? A part of him wished she would so they could just cut through the tension already.

“I have no intention of fulfilling that prophecy,” the Conduit told him. Zuko stared at her, surprised. “I left behind the desires of power and grandeur a hundred years ago. I live my life as I please, and I no longer bend to the wills of the spirits and their Oracles of Destiny.”

“You can’t fight fate,” Zuko remarked. 

“And what do you know of it? You are merely a human. Ineffectual. Insignificant. I am something far greater.” 

The wind picked up around them, swirling in a small tornado. Leaves fell from the willow and were whipped into the mix. Gooseflesh rose on his arms and he felt paralyzed with fear. Her effects were getting to him. He had no logical reason to be afraid. The power she displayed at the inn seemed like more of a parlor trick than a threat. But it was as if his very soul told him he should be. As if he needed to be for survival alone. At that feeling, a cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

The Conduit raised her arms and the wind’s ferocity increased. Her cat remained perfectly balanced, watching him with eyes that seemed too intelligent to belong to an animal. “I am made of darkness, gifted with great powers. The spirits Vantu and Nianzu may have breathed life into me, but I alone am in control.”

Zuko watched in fascination and horror as black fog began to swirl around her hands. Her eyes seemed to darken as an invisible force of darkness swirled around him and penetrated his flesh. His blood ran cold and it felt as though an ice-cold hand wrapped around his heart, and he began to know what the true meaning of fear was. Her power was ancient and utterly terrifying. His grip tightened against the handles of his swords then, as if they alone could keep him anchored.

“I have lived a thousand lives. I have faced a thousand destinies. I have endured a thousand deaths.” Her voice had taken on an ethereal quality. To Zuko it sounded as if there wasn’t just one person speaking, but hundreds. Her eyes glowed black. “I have rewritten the fate that my predecessors could not, the destiny that my creators gave to me. _I will not turn back._ ”

Suddenly the wind stilled, the black mist disappeared, the darkness faded from her eyes, and the Conduit stood beneath the willow tree, her cat still perched on her shoulder. It continued to watch Zuko with unsettling purple eyes.

“I see a kinship between us. It is written on your face. You have taken your destiny into your own hands. This prophecy is no different.”

“I think it is. I don’t think any one person has the ability to change it,” Zuko argued. He hadn’t changed his destiny, not really. He had simply believed it to be one thing, when it was really another thing entirely. “There’s something...more final about it. I can’t explain it.”

“Of course we do,” the Conduit snapped. “Destiny is like water: pliable and able to be manipulated. Just because you see it coursing one way, doesn’t mean it can’t be altered.” 

“So how do we change this? How do we stop the prophecy?” Zuko demanded desperately. If there was an alternate way, he would take it. Anything so he could leave this damned creature’s presence.

A smile curved her lips. “I don’t think you want to change the _entire_ prophecy. In fact I think you’ll like part of it very much. But I will tell you how to prevent the destruction of the balance.”

Zuko was confused. What did she mean that he would like part of the prophecy? But he didn’t have time to ponder it.

One pale hand pointed south. “There is a magical place in the desert that will show you the truth. Drink from its pool and you will know. It is a spiritual place, one of the closest connections to the Spirit World. Once it was guarded by the Warriors Guild. Now it lay abandoned. You must go there.”

“What do we do once we’re there?” Zuko asked.

“I think you and the Water Tribe Girl are smart enough to figure it out. After all—” the Conduit gave him a knowing smile. “—you’ve gotten this far. Go now. And know that if you ever try to find me again, I will show you no mercy.” The smile widened, and Zuko couldn’t stop the shiver that passed through him. 

He backed away slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. But the Conduit didn’t move. She just watched him go with her cold eyes.

The more distance he put between them, the less he felt her power. Only when she disappeared from his view behind the sunflowers did he feel like he could breathe again. But he still didn’t turn his back to that creature.

* * *

_The children sat beside the pond. Katara could hear the water ripple as they played. Around them the fog still swirled, obscuring any details of their location. Katara approached them knowing that as soon as she drew near that they would disappear. But she was stubborn. She needed to see their faces, to know who they were._

_To her surprise though, the children didn’t fade away this time. Katara was close enough now that she could see their red clothing. The oldest girl’s hair curled around her shoulders, a small topknot on the top of her head. The second girl’s hair was tied back in a topknot as well. The boy’s dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail._

_Hesitantly she reached out for the young boy and set her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her from over his shoulder, he had a familiar smile on his lips. Katara fell back, gasping in surprise._

_The boy’s skin tone matched her own, but his eyes were pools of gold._

* * *

After trudging his way back to their room, Zuko found Katara sleeping on her side facing away from him. He silently removed his dao swords from his back and slipped them into his rucksack. He then quietly cleaned up in the washroom and changed into fresh clothes before he climbed into bed beside her. 

He pressed his nose into her hair and smelled her sweet scent, grateful and incredulous that he was still alive. His arm snaked around her, and he found her hand resting against the mattress. He interlocked their fingers, realizing how intimate that seemed, but at that moment, he didn’t care. He was just happy to be beside her again. Slowly his heart slowed and his breathing finally didn’t feel like it was scraping his throat raw anymore.

A gasp escaped her and he tensed, wondering if he had woken her by accident.

“Zuko…” Katara sighed his name.

Carefully he lifted his head until he could see her face. Her eyelids were still closed but her brow was furrowed. The small line that always formed between them when she frowned was there.

He lay back down beside her. “I’m here, princess,” he whispered into her soft curls. “I’ll always be here.” He tightened his grip around her waist and as he did, she let out a contented sigh and relaxed into his frame.

* * *

Consciousness slowly bled through the black of sleep and Katara resisted it. The sooner she woke up, the sooner she would have to deal with what had happened last night. She clung to the sweet embrace of sleep, desperate to ignore the gentle sunlight streaming onto her face. But she couldn’t ignore the warmth pressed to her back and the weight of an arm draped across her, the warm fingers intertwined with her own.

Then, recalling her dream, Katara opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was their intertwined fingers. She couldn’t help but admire the beautiful contrast of their skin side by side. She squeezed his hand and wrapped his arm around her tighter, loving his warmth. _If only we could stay in this moment,_ she thought wistfully. _Safe. Together._

But she couldn’t pretend that the nightmare that was last night didn’t happen. She and Zuko had to figure out where to go from here. 

The Conduit was gone. They had been unable to stop the prophecy. They needed to send word to Iroh to warn him. Despair washed over her then and she burrowed further into Zuko’s limp form, wishing that things had been different.

He stirred behind her, a soft grunt leaving him as he woke up. Katara felt his head lift from the pillow.

“Are you awake?” His voice was husky with sleep. She couldn’t help but smile at the tremors that went through her at the sound. She was starting to realize how much she loved his voice. It had a calming effect on her.

“Yes.” Her voice was small and she came back to reality, shaking off the last dredges of sleep. “What are we going to do?”

“It’s gonna be okay, Katara,” Zuko murmured into her hair. “I’ve got a plan.”

Katara released his fingers then and rolled over so she could look him in the eye. He rested his free hand on her hip and she ignored the shiver that ran through her at his warming touch. He looked haggard, with deep shadows beneath his good eye.

“When did you come up with a plan?” Katara quipped curiously. After they had been sure the Conduit was gone they had retired to bed, drained from fear and the weight of failure crushing down on them. They had found solace together, curled up in each other’s arms as they had so many times before now. But last night was different somehow. Katara had fallen asleep feeling secure, but with a small knot of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. The aftershocks of the Conduit, she supposed. She was certain he had fallen asleep quickly too. He had looked just as worn as she had.

But clearly, she’d been wrong about that.

“It doesn’t matter,” he hedged. “We need to get back to the ship as quickly as possible.” But Zuko made no move to get out of bed.

“What?” Katara demanded to know, squirming under his intense golden gaze. _The little boy in her dreams had those eyes_. She didn’t have time to think about it, though.

“Did you sleep okay?” he asked thoughtfully. “I thought I heard you having a bad dream.”

She looked away. “No. No dreams for me.” Katara sat upright and fluffed out her hair. “We better get going then. It’s going to take at least five days to get back to the ship.”

“I was thinking we would send a messenger hawk instead and have Jee meet us at the delta,” Zuko told her. He sat up as well. “It’ll be faster.”

“Where are we going?” Katara wanted to know. “And what is this mysterious plan of yours? Are we going after the Conduit?”

“No, I think that would be a very bad idea. I don’t think we're strong enough to take her down on our own.” Zuko reached for his boots and tugged them on. “I’d really like to see old age if I can.”

“Alright, so what then?”

Zuko looked up at her. “We’re going to change the destiny of the prophecy.”

Katara thought she misheard him. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

“I know it _sounds_ crazy, but trust me.” Zuko began to pack things away into his rucksack. “Nothing is set in stone. Not even prophecies. If we can change it then the crisis will be averted.”

“You sound way too confident for someone who pulled that plan out of midair. That’s the sort of plan Sokka would come up with.” She eyed him suspiciously.

He shouldered his bag and looked at her. He hated lying, but he couldn’t tell her the truth. Not right away. She would be furious if he told her where he had come up with this plan. Furious for risking his life or for not bringing her along, he wasn’t sure. But he felt like he shouldn’t tell her about going after the Conduit on his own. They didn’t have time for useless squabbling between them, and Zuko knew her righteous anger all too well.

“Trust me,” he said again.”I’ll tell you how we’re going to do it on the way.”

Katara nodded and smiled at him. “Okay.”

* * *

“So my brother sought out the assistance of the bounty hunter with the beast who has the seeing nose,” Azula mused to her companion. She drummed her fingers across her lips thoughtfully. “They’re smarter than I had presumed. Things are moving along nicely, aren’t they?”

“Yes, Princess,” crooned the voice. “That weasel rat Mal-Chin’s information proved valuable, after all. It seems we all underestimated your brother and the Water Tribe girl. What would you like us to do now?”

“We wait. It won’t be long now. The Kage Noshi are right behind them, and my brother and his waterbender must be close to her. The Kage Noshi are in position to eliminate them as soon as they make contact with the Conduit.” 

Azula smiled devilishly at the thought. At long last, she would be rid of her brother. Then nothing would stand in her way. The throne would soon be hers.

“And the Conduit, your highness?”

“Don’t you worry about that. The Kage Noshi are more than capable of handling that. It’s why I sent them.”

“You are the most intelligent, my lady. And what would you like to be done with your mother and sister?”

Azula’s jaw clenched. “We will wait until my brother is dead to deal with them. Once he’s out of the way, I’ll take care of them myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, dear reader. You have made it to the end of Part II. Stick around for Part III, will ya? This is where things start to get interesting ;).


	23. Part III: A Journey of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank-you to my fabulous beta and editor, FireLadyFae/LadyFaePhillips. Her contributions on this work are priceless. She has made it better than I ever hoped it would be <3.

_Treachery in the midnight hours,_

_Who will be the Saviors?_

_The Keepers of the White Flower_

_Will foresee the danger._


	24. Chapter Twenty-One: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang wakes up from his metamorphosis coma after a week, more troubled than he had been before.
> 
> Ursa begins to suspect that some of the people closest to her son might have nefarious intentions.
> 
> Zuko and Katara reach Gaoling and prepare to head into the desert. Katara begins to realize her feelings for the Fire Lord goes beyond friendship.

It felt good to be back on the open sea with a clear destination in mind. He might not have known what exactly was waiting for them in the desert, but it didn’t stop the feeling of elation coursing through his veins.

They had been sailing for a week and a half, making only one stop along the way and making good time. The weather had been acclimable and nothing had stood in their way. Zuko was anxious to arrive at their destination. Their time was running out. They only had five weeks left to reach their destination, and he was clinging to the notion that what the Conduit had told him was true, that the destiny of the prophecy could be changed.

For all he knew, she was lying to save her own skin. But Zuko didn’t think so. It would have been too easy for the Conduit to kill them both. She could have been done with them and stolen away to hide for another century.

The only thing Zuko didn’t understand was why. Her power was so strong it was tangible. Zuko had never felt anything like that before. If she was so powerful, it would have been easy enough for her to conquer the world.  _ I’m not even sure Aang can compete with her. But Uncle thinks the Avatar might be able to stop her if we need him to. _ Zuko couldn’t help but wonder what else his uncle knew that he hadn’t told them about.

He recalled his solo encounter with the Conduit and wished he had asked more questions. But he had been so paralyzed by fear his only focus had been getting out of there alive. Getting back to Katara.

He had told her where they were going after they had returned to the ship. Katara had pressed him, and he had said his uncle had mentioned the location and its deep spiritual connection to him before. She had believed him, and the guilt was starting to eat at him.  _ She would have been furious if I told her the truth _ , Zuko thought.  _ But she’ll be even angrier when she finds out you lied to her, _ a small, rational voice told him.  _ I’ll figure it out _ .

He was kicking himself mentally for it. He had lied impulsively, without thinking it through, like he always did. His desire to protect her had won out over logic and reason. Zuko knew retrospectively that it was dangerous to let his emotions control his decisions, but the water tribe princess was clouding his judgment about more than just the Conduit.

It had taken five days to travel back to the port on Beast. They had travelled from dawn until dusk, stopping only for food and bathroom breaks. Both of them had been eager to get back on the right path. 

Every day he had relished the feeling of her in his arms, the sea-salt breeze smell of her hair, the warmth of her back against his chest, and the way she leaned against him, head tucked against his neck, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Every night they slept entwined in the same bedroll. 

It had started out innocently enough: simply sleeping side-by-side, only touching where they had to due to the limited space. They had just wanted to keep the awful nightmares at bay. But on the third night, after two nights of waking up entwined together anyway, Katara had slipped into the bedroll beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

From there, it just seemed natural. She would be pressed against his chest, fingers knotted in his shirt or resting against his neck, her fingertips curling into his hair, her cool breath against his throat; he would have her wrapped in his arms, one hand tracing the dip of her spine along her lower back, the other pressed to her hair. Neither of them were plagued by nightmares as long as they slept alongside one another. It had become a rhythm, a pattern, one he had feared would end when they returned to the ship.

But she surprised him when, on their first night back, he had settled into his futon already missing the feel of her beside him, and she had entered his quarters, a timid, almost shy atmosphere around her. Zuko had lifted himself up and asked her if she was okay. Katara had nodded and fiddled around with her mother’s necklace for a moment before shyly asking if he would mind if she slept in his room with him. Because of the nightmares, of course. No, he didn’t mind at all. She had slipped into bed beside him and nestled herself against him, one cheek pressed to his bare chest. Her hand had settled over the star-shaped scar on his abdomen and he had run his fingertips across her shoulder. Her fingers caressed the ridges and grooves of the scar until she had fallen asleep. 

Filled with so many thoughts and emotions, his heart felt as though it would beat right out of his chest. He wondered idly if she could hear it. 

She had come to bed in his room each night since.

Once or twice when they had left his room in the mornings Zuko had seen Admiral Jee or another crew member in the hallway, but any curiosities or questions they may have had, however, they kept to themselves. They instead simply greeted the Fire Lord and the Southern Water Tribe Princess as if seeing them emerge from the same room was a totally normal occurrence.

At first, it had just been a matter of being in the other’s presence. At least, that’s what Zuko told himself that’s what  _ her _ reasons were.  _ He _ knew he wanted to sleep beside her because of his growing feelings for Katara. But he wasn’t sure what she was thinking. He didn’t want to make any assumptions...but how could he not, when she willingly curled up in his arms every night? In the back of his mind, he knew that they were  _ both _ well aware that friends didn’t do that.

Zuko wasn’t sure where this was going with Katara. He knew where he wanted it to go, but he still wasn’t sure of her feelings and he was afraid to ask. Zuko worried she was responding out of fear or loneliness, so he didn’t want to broach the subject in case she pulled away. But Zuko couldn’t pretend anymore. He cared deeply for Katara. He realized now that he loved her.

Despite the weight of their situation, he was enamored by that fact. He felt happier than he had been in years. He couldn’t believe how long it had taken him to realize his feelings for her. Zuko had repressed them, knowing she was with Aang, and knowing his nation wouldn’t tolerate a Fire Lady from another nation, let alone a waterbender. But Zuko wasn’t sure he cared about any of that anymore. Not if it meant he had to live without Katara. 

The women that his court had chosen were nice, but he didn’t feel like it was right. He didn’t have any sort of history with those women. How could they possibly be able to relate to everything he had been through? Katara had been there for so much of it. And for the parts she wasn’t there for, she had always listened to him when he talked about it. 

And, the vague longing he had been feeling for months now, even when he was with Alasie, had finally dissipated. For the first time in his life, he felt like nothing was missing with her by his side. With Katara, he felt like he was home. 

“You’re up early.” Her warm, familiar voice broke him out of his reverie and Zuko turned to see her standing a few feet from him. She had his cloak wrapped around her shoulders and her hair was loose and dancing in the crip sea breeze. The corner of her lips quirked up. “It’s even early for  _ you _ . Having trouble sleeping?”

“No, I slept just fine.” He couldn’t help the smile that creased his face. “We’re almost there. By sundown we’ll be in Gaoling.”

“And into the desert we’ll go.” Katara returned the smile as she padded over to him. She shivered and wrapped the cloak tighter around herself. “The breeze must be coming up from the South Pole. It’s a little nippy this morning.”

“Come here then.” He stepped back from the railing and held one arm out to her.

Katara blushed as a shy smile crossed her face. The look in his eyes was earnest and welcoming, and she went to him willingly. Zuko pulled her against him, her back to his chest so they could watch the sea. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stoked his inner fire. As he did so, she could feel his warm breath ghost across the back of her neck and ear as he exhaled. A pleasant shiver ran through her and she burrowed against him. Zuko smiled and held her tighter.

Miles of blue sky and deeper blue ocean spread out before them. Zuko leaned forward until he rested his head on her shoulder, their cheeks nearly touching. Her chilled fingers found their way to his wrists, her thumbs resting over his racing pulse.  _ I could stay like this forever _ , he thought contentedly. 

Katara broke the easy silence. “So when we get to Gaoling, we’ve got to go into the desert and find this oasis where some spiritual place is, and drink from the pond to get the answer to our problem. Is that right?”

“That sums it up pretty well. But we’re not going to go  _ through  _ the desert. We’ll skirt around it, following the mountains,” Zuko corrected her. “At this time of year the heat would be unbearable. It’ll take a little longer to go around the border, but we would run the risk of getting lost or dehydrated if we go directly through it. That desert is treacherous.”

“I know. I’ve been there before.” Her voice was quiet, distant.

“You have?” Zuko was surprised. She had never said anything about it.

He felt her nod. “Yes, back when the war was still going on. We went there to find the library of Wan Shi Tong. We were looking for a weakness to use against the Fire Nation. That’s where we learned about the Day of Black Sun. And...that’s where Appa was stolen from us.” 

“I’m sorry.” He gave her a gentle squeeze. Zuko had his own dark memories from that desert.

Katara sighed. “For a minute there I thought we would die in that desert. Aang sort of lost himself with Appa gone. I had to guide us out of there. If it hadn’t been for the sandbenders we ran into, we probably wouldn’t have made it.”

“I’m glad you did,” he said softly into her hair.

“Me too.” She let out a snort. “And to make things even worse, we didn’t have any water so Sokka thought it would be a good idea to drink cactus juice.” She giggled as she recalled the adventure. “He was  _ so  _ out of it for the next day. He imagined a giant mushroom cloud of dust was friendly.”

“Sounds like a good time to me,” Zuko joked.

“Oh, in hindsight, it’s hilarious,” Katara agreed with a chuckle. “At the time, though, I was just trying to get us out of there. I’m really glad we’re not going through it.”

He smiled above her head. “Me too.”

* * *

Aang awoke slowly. He felt as though he had been tossed around in a storm. His body ached, his head was pounding, and he felt like he was going to throw up. The ground below him seemed to be spinning. Aang groaned and rolled onto his side, drawing his knees into his chest. He wished he didn’t remember his dreams, or visions, or whatever they were, but he could recall every painful detail.

“Iroh, he’s awake.” 

Toph’s familiar voice brought him fully awake and Aang opened his eyes. He was laying in the grass in the garden. Toph and Iroh sat across the pond, although the Grandmaster was resting against the tree trunk of the willow and snoring lightly. Toph elbowed him and Iroh startled awake. A weak smile pulled at his lips at Toph’s _ affectionate _ gesture.

“Hm?” Iroh blinked owlishly. He smiled when he saw that Aang was awake. “So you have returned to us. Please, tell us what you have seen, Aang.”

“Hold on a minute.” 

Aang slowly climbed to his feet and lurched behind the tree before giving up the meager contents of his stomach. His vision swam and he thought he might pass out again, but the feeling passed. Aang slumped to the ground in front of the pond and splashed cool water onto his face. He held his head in his hands and breathed deeply.

“Can I have a drink of water please?” he croaked.

“Of course, Aang. I’ll be right back.” Iroh stood and went back to his house. 

Toph turned her sightless eyes toward Aang. Her face didn’t betray her emotions. “Are you okay, Twinkle Toes?” 

“I feel like I just got trampled by a horde of moose lion.” Aang kneaded his temples wearily. “I don’t recommend opening your chakras, Toph.”

She allowed a grin to crease her face, feeling her worry ebb away. If he was making jokes, that meant he was going to be okay.

Iroh returned with water and tea as well as dry biscuits. Aang gratefully rinsed his mouth before he sipped water from the cup Iroh offered. Iroh then steeped the tea with his firebending before he passed a cup to Toph. For a while no one said anything. 

Eventually, the nausea subsided, and the headache became tolerable. Aang realized that night had fallen. He looked at Toph and Iroh, frowning. “How long was I out?” 

“A week,” Toph deadpanned. “Maybe I oughta call  _ you _ Snoozles, not Sokka.” She was being playful, but Aang could sense that she had been worried about him.

“I was out for a  _ week? _ ” Aang looked around in disbelief. 

“You underwent a powerful metamorphosis,” Iroh told him. “Did you accomplish what you needed, Aang? Did you sever your earthly attachments?”

“I think so.” He glanced briefly at Toph before looking away. She would sense if he lied. The only thing he could do was tell the truth. “I severed my attachments to Katara and Monk Gyatso, and then I fell into this dream place. There was a willow tree that could talk.”

“The Mother Willow.” Iroh’s voice was reverent.

Aang sipped his water and nodded before continuing, wincing when his head thudded in response to the movement. “She told me that I need to talk to the Sieshin Lord to gain the knowledge I need to defeat the Conduit.” He stared into the pond as the Mother Willow’s admission echoed through his mind.

“Now we must prepare you for the journey into the Spirit World,” Iroh remarked.

“I’ve been there before,” Aang snapped. He rubbed his temples again. “I need to sleep. I don’t feel well.”

“We will let you rest, but you must go soon,” Iroh said. “The Equinox is only five weeks away.”

“I know.” Aang sighed. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever been so tired. “Have you heard from Katara and Zuko?” 

Iroh nodded. “Yes. Zuko sent word to me a few days ago. He said that he and Katara had made contact with the Conduit—”

“Are they okay?” Panic welled inside of him. They’d faced his enemy while he was sleeping!

“They’re fine. The Conduit did not harm them,” Iroh said assuredly. “In fact, my nephew said he did not believe the Conduit  _ wanted  _ to hurt them.”

Aang was puzzled. “How can that be? The Conduit is supposed to be evil, aren’t they?”

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I find it is a rare occurrence for everything to be all it seems. Zuko also told me he and Katara are seeking out a place in the desert that will help them along their journey.”

“Is that a good idea? They don’t have a lot of time,” Aang pointed out. He grimaced. “ _ I  _ don’t have a lot of time.”

“I have told my nephew of this place before. It is a spiritual place, much like the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. It’s called the Garden of the Desert,” Iroh informed him. “It is where I ventured to in order to go into the Spirit World for my journey.”

Aang gasped. “They aren’t going into the Spirit World, too, are they?”

“No, Aang. They will find the answers they seek without leaving this plane of existence.” Iroh’s eyes were unreadable. “But that is enough questions for now. You must rest and regain your strength. Soon you will go to the Spirit World and speak with the Sieshin Lord.”

Aang nodded. He felt tired all the way to his bones. Wearily he got to his feet. He swayed unsteadily, and Toph secured him by wrapping her arm around his middle. She grabbed his arm and looped it around her shoulders.

“Thanks, Toph,” Aang said sincerely as they limped across the garden.

“Don’t mention it, Twinkle Toes.” 

Iroh, Toph, and Aang returned to Iroh’s home. Toph guided Aang into the guest bedroom. As soon as she released him, he collapsed to the floor. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ursa looked over the parchment in front of her and frowned. “I won’t make any executive decisions regarding the Great Route in Fire Lord Zuko’s place. I refuse.”

The Earth Kingdom diplomat, Bao, looked at her in surprise. “But Princess Ursa, you’re the regent until the Fire Lord returns. King Kuei has returned to Ba Sing Se and would like to begin construction on the Great Route. He needs the Fire Lord’s approval to begin.”

Ursa leveled him with a look. “The Great Route is my son’s project, not mine. I will leave that to him. If you need my assistance for anything else, I would be happy to help with that.”

Bao looked deflated. “No, that was all, your Highness. Thank you for your time.”

Bao opened the door. Alasie stood on the other side, a sheaf of papers in her hands. 

“Princess Ursa?” Alasie gestured to the parchments.

Ursa offered her a kind smile. “Come in please, Alasie. Bao was just leaving.”

The brutish Earth Kingdom diplomat departed and Alasie took his place, closing the door behind her. She crossed the room and bowed low to the princess before straightening. She placed the paperwork on the desk.

“These are just a few stipulations and amendments Chief Hakoda and his council added to the contract Fire Lord Zuko gave to him,” Alasie said.

“Thank you for bringing these to me,” Ursa said. She sifted through the pages. “Unfortunately you’ll have to tell him I won’t sign these in my son’s place. The Great Route is too important to leave up to a regent to make executive decisions for. I’m sure Hakoda will understand.”

Alasie bowed formally. “I’ll be happy to pass that message along to him for you, your Highness.” She paused. “I hope the Fire Lord is enjoying his vacation, if I may be so bold to say. Any word on when we can expect his return?”

Ursa quietly observed her son’s former lover. She hadn’t had many interactions with the Southern Water Tribe diplomat, though her first impression of her had been that Alasie was sweet and optimistic. But the more time Ursa spent around her, the more she suspected the girl was like a two-headed viper rat.  _ What did he see in her? _

“He will be gone as long as he sees fit. Fire Lord Zuko has more than earned a reprieve,” Ursa answered placidly.

“I couldn’t agree more, your Highness. I’ve encouraged him to relax more times than I can count.” Alasie laughed lightly, but the sound was off to Ursa.  _ Is she upset that he broke things off? _

Ursa decided to gauge Alasie’s emotions. “Yes, I’ve heard you and my son were close.”

She noted when the pretty diplomat’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Then she smiled brightly. “As close as an advisor can get to the Fire Lord, I suppose. He and I have worked many long hours together.”

Ursa nodded, smiling in return. The girl was a good liar, she would give her that. “I’m glad my son has such trustworthy advisors.”

Alasie bowed in acknowledgment. “Thank you, Princess Ursa. If you’ll excuse me, I have some more work to do. Thank you for your time.”

With that, the diplomat left. Ursa stared at the door for several minutes after Alasie had departed. She wondered...but no, that wouldn’t make any sense. Unless there was something that Ursa was missing, which was very possible.

_ Oh Zuko, _ Ursa thought sadly.  _ I hope you didn’t let a viper-rat into your bed. _

* * *

When night had fallen, two figures dressed in black slipped through the empty corridors of the Royal Palace. Their movements were muffled; their footsteps silent. No one saw them as they snuck to the Fire Lord’s study without being seen. One produced a key from her tunic and the other stood guard while her companion unlocked the door. Once it was open the two slipped inside, noiselessly shutting and locking the door behind them.

They stood in the pitch-black room. The heavy brocade curtains had been drawn over the floor-to-ceiling windows and not a single oil lamp was lit.

“I can’t see anything,” Ty Lee hissed.

“Hold on. I’ll light just one lamp.” Suki crossed the room deftly. She had been in it enough to know where the furniture was without bumping into anything, and she lit the oil lamp on the tea table without incident. 

The dim glow pushed back the shadow of the room just enough for Suki to see the Kyoshi face paint on Ty Lee. They nodded in unison before going to their respective hiding places. Ty Lee curled up in the dark corner between two shelves while Suki hid in the narrow section between the corner of the wall and the start of the windows, hidden from view by the thick curtain.

This had been the routine every night for over a week. So far nothing of intrigue had happened. Suki was beginning to wonder if Princess Ursa was just as paranoid as her son, but she was reluctant to bring it up to her. 

_ What if I’m wrong and they’re right?  _ Suki thought to herself.  _ I would never forgive myself if something happened to Zuko and Ursa because I didn’t believe in them. Just because nothing has happened yet doesn’t mean something won’t. _

And so the two Kyoshi warriors stayed in their respective locations, ignoring the aches and the cramps that wrecked their bodies after hours of remaining as motionless as possible. They stayed until the first hint of dawn began to color the sky before they pried themselves from their spots, stretching and yawning. Suki snuffed the oil lamp before she and Ty Lee left the Fire Lord’s study and made their way back to their rooms after confirming that the door was locked up tight behind them.

They never saw the pair of eyes that watched from within the empty hearth. Once the two warriors had departed, a black-clothed figure crept from his hiding place and slithered to the desk. 

Producing a set of lock picks, he proceeded to open the drawers of the desk, searching for the letter Princess Ursa had received the previous morning by messenger hawk. According to his cohorts, she always put the Grandmaster’s notes in the top drawer, and he found they were correct.

Quickly he copied the note on ink and parchment he had brought with him. He impatiently waited for it to dry before returning the letter to its place and folding the note into his leather tunic.

The thief slipped back into the hearth and braced his hands and feet against its walls, allowing himself to rise up to the top. When he emerged from the chimney, he slipped along the rooftops of the palace, and stole away into the early morning. No one inside would know he had been there, and the information he had uncovered was invaluable. He was sure his boss would be quite pleased.

* * *

The ship docked at Gaoling as the sun’s dying light bled from the sky. Zuko and Katara watched as the crew brought Beast above deck and saddled the komodo rhino with provisions. Soon they were ready to go.

Admiral Jee approached them and bowed respectfully. “We will wait for your return here, my lord,” he said to Zuko. “When do you estimate that will be?”

“No more than three weeks from now,” Zuko replied confidently. “It should take a week to arrive at our destination, and then a week to return. If we aren’t back by then, send word to my mother and uncle.”

“We will, sir.” Jee nodded. “And we’ll come looking for you and Princess Katara as well.”

Zuko rested a hand on the man’s shoulder, a silent conversation passing between them through a shared look. “Thank you, Jee. You’re a good man.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jee cleared his throat. “May Agni bless your journey.”

“Thank you.” Zuko mounted Beast and patted its leathery hide before extending his hand to Katara.

“I didn’t miss this.” She pouted playfully while eyeing his extended hand before she took it, and he hauled her into the saddle.

Katara settled into the saddle before him and with a snap of the reins, Beast plodded off of the ship and into the port of Gaoling. Once they were away from the eyes and ears of the crew Zuko snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“But did you miss this?” Zuko murmured in her ear.

His voice vibrated in her ear and sent tingles across her skin that caused a warm blush to rise in her cheeks. “Yes,” came the content reply. 

He never imagined one word could cause so much happiness to course through him. Zuko chuckled and guided the rhino deeper into town to the nearest inn. It was a short ride, but one they both enjoyed, soaking up each other’s presence. It had felt almost strange to be back on the ship, surrounded by the crew. They silently relished this solitude, neither of them knowing the other had missed it too.

“At least we have one more night in a bed before we’re back to sleeping in the dirt,” Katara remarked drily. 

“Oh no, it’ll be even worse than dirt—it’ll be sand.”

Zuko guided Beast to the front of the inn. He dismounted and tied the komodo rhino to a hitch post before helping Katara down. Zuko opened the door and they stepped inside. It was crowded, with nearly every table occupied. 

“I guess we can take our meal to our room,” Zuko remarked to her.

“You know, I think I have a better idea.” A smile lit up her eyes. “The last time we were here, we found this delicious noodle shop. I think it’s just a few streets over from here. Why don’t we have dinner there?”

Zuko arched his brow at her. “We’ll look like a couple, you know.”

“We’ve already pretended to be married once,” Katara reminded him with a smirk. Was she blushing, or was he imagining it? “You were right. It  _ does  _ make a nice cover story.” She appraised their outfits. “Though maybe we ought to pick up some  _ casual  _ clothes. Our travelling outfits aren’t exactly appropriate for a night out, are they?”

Zuko chuckled as he glanced over her apparel. “No, I guess they aren’t. Alright. Let’s rent a room, get some new clothes, and go eat at this noodle shop. ” He made his way toward where the innkeeper was. Zuko threw a playful grin at her from over his shoulder. “It can be our first date.”

Behind his back, Katara blushed deeper and hid a smile with her hand. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were strolling through the streets of Gaoling in the twilight. She had one hand resting on the crook of his arm. They talked and laughed as they went. To an outsider, they would have looked like young lovers on an evening walk. 

They found a clothing shop and, after browsing through the choices, settled on the type of outfits an Earth Kingdom commoner would wear. They changed in the dressing stalls, with Zuko donning plain brown pants and an unembellished green tunic and Katara putting on a simple green qipao and soft white breeches. 

Katara couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu as she watched Zuko pay for their things. It reminded her of the lonely, hurt boy she had encountered in the crystal catacombs. Even then he had been good-looking, especially with his shorter hair. But she loved his longer hair, too.

The shopkeeper provided a sack for their travelling clothes, and then they were back on the streets of Gaoling.

They found Katara’s noodle shop and were seated at a small table in the corner by the window. The waitress smiled at them as she read the night’s specials, and they ordered a bowl of pho and jasmine tea.

Despite the weight of their mission, they talked about anything  _ but _ their journey. 

Zuko spoke of his mom and half-sister, telling Katara about how much of a mischievous prankster Kiyi was. Katara could see the adoration in his eyes when he talked about them, especially Kiyi. He even seemed to hold Ursa’s husband, Ikem, in high regard. He often negotiated with the other nations on Zuko’s behalf. Katara wondered if Ikem was like a father figure to him at all, but decided not to ask. 

The atmosphere was relaxed and their worries fell away. Katara saw Zuko smile more than she ever had, and he even laughed once or twice, especially when Katara regaled him of the time Sokka had gotten his tongue frozen stuck to his boomerang...at age thirteen. Zuko wished he could have been there for that. It sounded like  _ such  _ a Sokka thing to do. He would never let him live it down, now that Zuko knew the story.

Katara also told him tales of the Southern Water Tribe. She talked of their traditions, of the Great Spring Hunt all the men and older boys would go on after the thaw of spring, of how fathers would take their sons ice-dodging. She laughed over memories of penguin sledding with her brother, feeling light and happy.

The two of them ate noodles, drank tea, and talked about lighthearted topics for over an hour, until night had fully settled over Gaoling and most of the other restaurant patrons had paid their bills and left. Zuko watched her carefully, noticing how carefree she seemed. She couldn’t seem to stop smiling, and her eyes sparkled as if they were full of stars. When he spoke, she rested her head in one hand and watched him with a content smile. 

For a while, it felt like they were just two ordinary young adults to Katara. Two friends, possibly lovers, out on a date on a warm summer night. She realized it felt like a normal thing to do.  _ When was the last time my life was truly normal?  _ Katara found herself wondering.  _ How long has it been since I’ve been able to be myself?  _ She couldn’t say, but she relished these moments with Zuko. She studied him for a moment.  _ And if I think I’ve got it rough, I can’t even imagine what it’s like for Zuko _ .

At last, the server approached them with a regretful smile and said that the restaurant would be closing soon. Zuko and Katara thanked her, and Zuko tipped her well before they departed, arms linked together again.

“Why don’t we go down to the beach before we get back to the inn?” Katara suggested, finding that she didn’t want this night to end. “It’ll be the last time we see that much water in one place for weeks, and it’s a beautiful night.” The idea had sounded good in her head, but after saying it out loud, she felt sort of silly, since they had been on the water for over a week. She hoped Zuko wouldn’t point that out and embarrass her further.

Zuko turned his face up to the sky. He could see the first few stars glistening in the indigo night. The corners of his lips quirked up in a smile. “Yeah, it is a nice night.” He looked down at her. “Let’s go, then.”

They walked down to the beach. Katara slipped off her boots and pushed her breeches up to her knees so she could wade into the water. Zuko watched her for a moment before he followed suit. He laid their bag of clothing down next to their boots and joined her. 

Katara took his hand and pulled him into the warm, shallow water, enjoying the feel of the gentle swell against her legs. She didn’t let go of him either, and that caused a warmth to spread through him.

They walked slowly through the shallow tide, fingers interlocked and arms swinging lazily. Katara had her eyes down on the water, enjoying the way the half-moon reflected on the waves, and Zuko had his eyes to the sky, appreciating its cool silver glow.

His hand was warm in hers. Katara enjoyed the way it gloved hers, the way their hands molded together perfectly. She liked the way she had to look up to see his eyes, and how he had to look down to see hers. Katara loved how he made her feel protected without making her feel fragile. Zuko knew she could take care of herself, but she knew he liked taking care of her too. 

And she was starting to realize that she  _ liked _ being taken care of.

For as long as Katara could remember,  _ she _ had always been the caregiver. After her mother’s death, she had stepped up to help Gran-Gran keep their home and tribe together. She learned to cook, to mend clothing, to stitch wounds and set broken bones and help mothers give birth to their babies—both human and animal—all while watching out for Sokka and their dad. 

Even after they found Aang in the iceberg and set off to end the war, Katara had been the mother of the group, so to speak. She had made sure everyone was fed, clothed, and clean (as could be, anyway). She had settled scores between her friends, had delegated chores (although she did all of the cooking and laundry), and kept order.

She had been the glue that held everyone together. And who had been there when she had finally fallen apart? Zuko. He had been there when she could no longer hold back the grief and anger and pain of losing her mother, most of which she had taken out on him, and unfairly at that. But he never lost his cool. He only tried to earn her trust, her forgiveness. And he understood her need for answers, for revenge. Zuko had helped track the man down, had accompanied her. Zuko had watched her bend the blood of a man and hadn’t shied away from her in horror and disgust like she wanted to do to herself. Instead he had offered the warmth of a fire and a shoulder to lean on while she sobbed until there was nothing left inside of her (and, as far as she could tell he had never told a soul). 

And even after that,  _ she _ had been the one he wanted by his side during that fateful last fight against his sister. He found her worthy and powerful. Zuko didn’t need a caretaker; he needed a teammate, a partner. Then he had nearly sacrificed his own life for her. And she had saved him too. 

Katara glanced up at him.  _ I’m such an idiot,  _ she thought to herself.  _ I couldn’t even see what was right in front of my face _ .

She stopped walking, heart pounding hard against her chest. Nervous moth-wasps battered against the walls of her stomach. “Zuko.”

He stopped and looked down at her, frowning in concern. “Is everything okay?”

She turned her face up to him. “What are we doing, Zuko?”

He looked puzzled. “I thought we were taking a walk on the beach. Unless you mean what we’re going to do out in the desert—”

“No, not any of that.” She shook her head with a soft chuckle. For a moment her nerve faltered and she looked down at their hands, his pale fingers wound through her dark ones, before she found herself able to look at him again. She brought their interlocked hands up between them and shook them slightly. “I’m talking about us.”

Zuko glanced at their hands before their eyes met and he swallowed hard. “What about us?” His voice was a husky whisper.

Pretending to be more confident than she felt, Katara lowered their hands and closed the distance between them. She stared into his golden eyes as she reached up with her right hand to let her fingertips dance across the scarred flesh of his cheek, feeling the ridges in the rough texture. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

“Zuko.” She whispered his name. Her nerve endings were live wires. 

He opened his eyes and met her gaze. His mouth looked so inviting. Katara stretched up on to the tips of her toes, reaching for his lips.

For a moment Zuko leaned in, heart restricting with unbridled joy. But then the guilt of keeping things from her hit him hard all over again. He pulled away and released her hand as he gently reached out to stop her. He set his hands on her shoulders.

Hurt filled her eyes. Even in the dark he could see color rise in her cheeks. “What’s wrong?” Katara asked, frowning. She couldn’t help the slight tremble in her voice.  _ Did I do something wrong? _

“I lied to you.” His eyes closed and he turned his face from her. “I didn’t come up with the plan from Uncle.”

“What?” Katara searched his expression, confused. “Zuko, what are you talking about?”

He couldn’t bear to look at her. “That night, after we found the Conduit, I...I went looking for her. After you went to sleep.”

Katara gasped, taking a step back until she pulled out of his gentle grasp. “Zuko, why would you do that? You could’ve been killed!”

“I know, but we needed answers!” Finally he looked at her, and his eyes were like golden flames. “We couldn’t...I couldn’t just let her go off. What would we have done then? I had to go after her.” He let out a breath. “I think she expected me to. She was the one who told me we had to come to this place in the desert. She told me we had to rewrite the ending of the prophecy. She said it was our only chance.” His eyes fervently bore into her. “I’m so sorry, Katara.”

She took another step back, putting more distance between them. Hurt flashed through her. Her thoughts were a tangled mess as she tried to process what he was saying to her. “How could you lie to me?” Her voice broke on the last word, and the sound cut through him like a blade. He winced.

“I did it to protect you,” he whispered, his eyes pleading. 

She shook her head slowly, trying to make sense of the maelstrom of emotions and thoughts running through her mind. She looked up at him, her eyes glinting with anger. “I don’t need to be protected!” Hadn’t she just been thinking that he didn’t treat her that way? Like something fragile? How had she been so wrong?

“Katara, please.” He reached for her hand.

She jerked back from him. “Don’t touch me!” A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at him. “I can’t believe you lied to me.”

“I’m sorry, Katara,” he said softly.

She turned away from him. “I have to go. I need…I need to think.” 

Katara sloshed through the water back to the sand. She ran away, past their boots and belongings, and back into the city. Katara didn’t know where she was going, but the hurt and betrayal seared her. She needed to be away from him to think, to process. Hot tears fell down her face and she wondered how he could ever do something like that to her. She thought he trusted her. She thought they were a  _ team. _

Zuko watched her go, shame washing over him as his heart pulled painfully. How could he have done this to her? Tears prickled his eyes and he angrily rubbed them away. He turned back to the sea, to the moon. It seemed to look down on him with sadness.

“Why do I screw everything up?” Zuko demanded to know. From who, he wasn’t sure.

His hands balled into fists at his side and with a sound akin to an injured animal, he sent two fire blasts out into the sea where they turned to steam with a hiss as the two opposing elements collided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're all screaming at your screens, JUST KISS ALREADY! I know. I'm awful. I get you all ready for THE KISS and then...something always gets in the way. I promise, they WILL kiss. Patience, dear reader.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Two: Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa and Suki find evidence that their suspicions are true. They enlist Sokka to come up with a plan of action.
> 
> Katara receives an unexpected visitor, and she realizes Zuko's intentions were pure. She forgives him...but she's still a little mad.

Katara stopped running when she found herself outside of the dark and empty noodle shop. Sadness gripped her in its cool hand and she buried a sob behind her fist. Just an hour ago she had been there, happy to be with him. Thinking that maybe she had found the answer to why she had never felt satisfied with Aang. But his admission hurt. How could he lie to her?

_ He was trying to protect you,  _ the voice of reason in her mind whispered.

_ It doesn’t matter. He should know I don’t need protection,  _ she thought as she stared at her reflection in the window.

_ But it does matter. It matters because he cares about you. _

_ If he cared about me, he wouldn’t have lied to me.  _

_ He lied to protect you. Like your mother did. _

Katara’s hands clenched into fists as fresh hot tears poured down her cheeks. She scrubbed them away angrily and turned her back on her reflection. She looked out over the empty street. Her bare feet under the cool stone grounded her. 

She knew the rational side of her was right. Zuko had lied because he thought he needed to protect her from the truth. And maybe he wasn’t wrong. Deep down she knew that if he had told her he had gone to see the Conduit on his own she would have been furious with him. She couldn’t help but wonder what else he might have been keeping from her.

But Zuko had told her the truth before she kissed him. That had to count for  _ something _ , didn’t it? She had the feeling he had been wanting to kiss her for days—she knew he had wanted to kiss her in their room that day at the inn in Jinsan—but after the thunder had interrupted them, he hadn’t tried it again. Zuko was letting her come to terms with her feelings without any prompting or pushing from him.

_ That’s more than I can say for Aang,  _ Katara mused bitterly as she recalled him kissing her right after she had said she was confused.  _ And maybe that’s why I was so confused back then. Maybe a deeper part of myself knew...knew how I really felt about Zuko. _

“Katara.”

She whipped around, startled by the unexpected female voice. She watched as Yue’s familiar form took shape in the moonlight’s reflection on the shop window. Katara gasped and reached her hand out. The glass seemed to vibrate beneath her touch.

“Yue,” Katara breathed.

The spirit of the moon smiled at her. “I told you we would speak again soon. How is your journey going with the Fire Lord? Are you piecing everything together?”

Katara frowned. “No. We’re not really any closer to stopping the prophecy than we were weeks ago. We found her...and then she slipped away.” Her fists clenched. 

Yue smiled wanly at her. “I think you’re closer to solving the prophecy than you think, Katara. You need to trust him. His heart is full of the best intentions.”

“I know.” She sighed. “But I don’t know where this is going. I know where I  _ wanted _ it to go. I know  _ why _ he lied to me...but it still hurts. It’s like he thinks he can’t trust me.” She frowned. “Why didn’t he take me with him?”

“Because he wanted to protect you. The enemy you faced is strong and powerful.” Yue smiled softly. “And, he is still a man. He will always feel like it’s his duty to protect you, even if you can protect yourself.” Katara frowned, begrudgingly seeing Yue’s logic. “Trust your instincts, Katara. They will lead you to your destiny.”

The moon spirit faded until Katara was left staring at her own reflection again. Katara knew what Yue had said was true.  _ She _ knew it. But Katara wasn’t one to easily swallow her pride. She knew she could forgive him...she  _ had _ to forgive him. Already her anger was ebbing away. 

Katara sighed. She wiped away the last remnants of her tears and started back to the beach.

* * *

Zuko had stayed where she left him, retreating to the tideline, unsure of where else to go. If she had gone back to their room at the inn, he didn’t want to disturb her. He knew she needed her space. Lying to her had been wrong. Zuko should have been honest with her from the start, but he had wanted to protect her. 

_ That’s what you love about her, dumb-dumb, _ the critical voice in his head that had always sounded a bit like Azula said.  _ She doesn’t need to be protected. She’s capable of making her own decisions, just like you are. You always hate it when someone takes your choice away from you, like when the nobles of the court undermine you, but isn’t that what you just did to Katara? She’s strong enough to stand on her own.  _

Zuko knew that well enough. She had come far from the naive girl he had first seen on the frozen shores of the South Pole, or even the brave and determined girl who had trapped him in ice under a full moon at the Spirit Oasis. But it wasn’t until they were under Ba Sing Se when Katara had held her own against Azula that he had truly begun to respect her. If he hadn’t been there to stop her she likely would’ve broken Azula’s limbs. 

But nothing,  _ nothing  _ had solidified his understanding of how powerful she truly was than their fateful trip to find the man who had taken her mother from her. Zuko hadn’t even known that bloodbending was a thing, and he had found himself grateful that he had switched sides at the right time, that he had never been on the receiving end of that particular flavor of torture. 

And that was then. Now, as a young woman, Katara was more than a force to be reckoned with. She was like her element: formidable, strong-willed, untameable. She alone controlled herself. She followed her own path, adapted to whatever challenges came her way. She could be as wild as a monsoon or as placid as a lake. And he loved that about her, because it reminded him of himself: the way his own element could be as devastating as a wildfire or was gentle as a candle flame. 

Fire and water may have been opposing elements, but looking beyond the surface, they were one and the same. 

He sensed rather than heard her approach. Zuko felt the sand shift under her feet and he looked apprehensively over his shoulder, wondering if she was going to yell at him some more. Not that he didn’t deserve it, and if she did, he would accept it. At least that meant Katara was talking to him still...sort of. The thought of her ignoring him like she had for those first few weeks after he had joined Team Avatar sparked anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted to speak, to apologize profusely and ask for her forgiveness. But he kept his mouth shut. He would let her say her piece first.

“I won't say you were justified for lying to me, but...I understand why you did it.” Her voice was like a cold rain. “You wanted to protect me. You thought I would be upset if I knew you went to talk to the Conduit on your own.”

“Yeah.” His voice was gravel; he cleared his throat. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Katara sat down in the sand beside him and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. There was space between them, but she was close enough that he could see the tear stains on her cheeks and could see droplets of moisture in her eyelashes. If he didn’t feel awful before, he surely did now. He had made her cry. 

She turned her face towards the moon. “I’m not some fragile thing that needs to be taken care of, Zuko.”

“I know.” He sighed. He wished he could find the words to tell her how much he regretted it. That he knew he made a mistake.

Katara turned her head fractionally to look at him from the corner of her eye. “But..I have to admit...it  _ is _ kind of sweet.” He saw the corner of her lips curve into a half-smile.

Hope bloomed in his heart. Maybe all was not lost. He could still redeem himself to her. “I know you don’t need protection, Katara. But I wanted to protect you...I don’t even know why.” He huffed out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m an idiot.”

“But a very endearing idiot.” Her light chuckle was like music to his ears. 

He looked up at her, a hopeful smile playing across his lips. “Does that mean you forgive me?”

“Yes.” Katara paused, her brow furrowing. But he could see the smile she was trying to resist tugging at her lips. “But I’m still mad at you.”

“I think I can live with that.” A thin stream of water whipped his ankle. “Ouch!”

Katara laughed again, and he couldn’t help but smile back at her as he rubbed his tender ankle 

Zuko climbed to his feet and brushed the sand off the back of his trousers before offering her his hand. Without hesitation she took it and he pulled her to her feet. He didn’t let go of her, and instead placed one hand on the small of her back to pin her against him. Katara looked up into his smoldering eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. Her mouth dropped open in a small ‘O’.

The knowing smile was back on his lips. “See, you’re not that mad at me.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but her own lips had curved upwards. He wanted to kiss her, but now was not the time. Instead Zuko let her go. He intended to keep his distance until she was no longer upset. He could wait for her to reach out for him. But to his surprise, after just a few steps, she linked her arm through his and pulled him closer. He allowed a small, relieved smile to curve his lips as they walked back toward the inn.

* * *

“We still haven’t found anything amiss, Princess Ursa,” Suki said as she reported to the acting ruler of the Fire Nation. “Ty Lee and I have stayed until dawn each night, and nothing has happened.” She couldn’t entirely veil the disappointment coloring her tone. She didn’t want Ursa to think she and Ty Lee were failing.

Ursa paced the floor in front of the desk, reminding the Kyoshi Warrior of Zuko. “It doesn’t make any sense,” Ursa mused. “Something is not right.”

“Ty Lee and I will gladly hold our vigil until Zuko returns,” Suki remarked. “If you believe that someone is sneaking into Zuko’s study, we won’t stop until we apprehend them.”

“I appreciate your dedication, Suki. I’m just wondering—” Her eyes drifted around the room. “—how is someone sneaking in here? It’s secure from all points.”

Suki considered this as she took in the room. That was a question that had been plaguing her as well. As far as Suki could see, there were only two ways into the room: the study door, or the balcony door. Both of which were locked up tight and carefully guarded by herself and Ty Lee. It was a conundrum.

“I’d be happy to have Sokka check it out, if you would like. He’s very good at solving mechanical issues like bad locks,” Suki said. “He has also a knack for thinking outside of the box and he’ll probably even have an idea as to how someone might sneak in here unnoticed.”

But the Princess wasn’t listening to the Kyoshi warrior. She was staring intently at a spot on the floor beside the desk. Suki looked down.

“Princess Ursa?” Suki prodded. She followed the princess’s gaze and saw what had caught her eye. 

Ursa crouched and touched the dark spot on the wooden floor. “Suki, what do you make of this?”

Suki kneeled down beside Ursa. The black dot was unmistakable. “It’s a drop of ink. Did you spill some? Or Kiyi, perhaps?” Even as she asked, she knew that wasn’t the case. Her heartbeat picked up in her chest.

“No. If it had been me, it would be on this side of the desk.” Ursa gestured to where she would be sitting. “And I don’t let Kiyi touch the ink well.”

“And it couldn’t possibly be an advisor who might have spilled some ink on the floor by accident?” Suki felt the prickle of excitement and fear in her gut. If Ursa was correct, this confirmed their suspicions. Which meant someone  _ had _ been breaking into the Fire Lord’s study.

Ursa shook her head. “No. They stand in front of the desk out of respect.” She locked eyes with Suki. “The maid was in here yesterday to clean. This had to have happened last night.”

“Ty Lee and I came in an hour after sunset and left at dawn. That’s a very small window of opportunity.” Suki mulled it over. “It has to be someone close enough to know the comings and goings of guards, servants, and yourself.”

“It has to be someone who also knows the Royal Palace, then. Likely someone Zuko and I trust. Or at least, someone who has access to someone who knows the layout of the palace” Ursa knit her eyebrows together. “That’s disconcerting, and disappointing. He has worked so hard to create a government of people he trusts.”

Suki pursed her lips. “Is there anyone you suspect?”

Ursa considered that, frowning deeply. She thought of Alasie, her son’s secret lover, with her viper-rat smile. She couldn’t let word get out about Zuko’s past relationship with the water tribe diplomat. It would cause an uproar amongst the court. But Ursa trusted Suki to keep it hushed.

“It could be anyone,” Ursa said slowly. “But I have my suspicions.”

Ursa rose, and Suki straightened as well, waiting patiently for the princess to speak.

“The Lord Chamberlain is Zuko’s closest and most trusted advisor. I don’t suspect him, but if anyone is leaking information to the true culprit, it would have to be him, whether it’s knowingly or unknowingly.” Ursa paused. “And there’s one other person I suspect.”

“Who?” Suki prodded. 

Ursa grimaced. “Let’s just say my son had a  _ very  _ close relationship with a certain Southern Water Tribe diplomat.”

Suki’s eyes widened. “You mean  _ Alasie _ ?” Her voice was a hushed whisper. She had suspected that there had been some clandestine meetings between the two of them in the past, but she had stayed out of it. Zuko was a grown man who could make his own choices, and Suki definitely wasn’t going to mention it.

Ursa nodded. “Yes. He told me he called it off shortly before the summit.”

“Do you think she’s bitter about it? ‘A woman scorned’ and all of that?” Suki inquired. “It could be a possible lead, at the very least.”

Ursa considered this. “It’s possible. I don’t know the depth or seriousness of their relationship. There are some things a son doesn’t divulge to his mother.” She arched a brow at Suki. “He never mentioned it to you?”

Suki shook her head. “No. Zuko and I are friends, but we’re not  _ that _ close. He  _ might _ have mentioned it to Sokka, but I can’t see Sokka keeping a secret like that from me. He’s the biggest gossip I know.”

“We will just have to observe her quietly then,” Ursa said with finality. “Her and Mal-Chin both. You can’t convince me the Lord Chamberlain doesn’t at least  _ suspect _ something happened between the two of them. But we can’t let anyone know about their relationship. It would be...very damaging, to say the least.”

Suki frowned. “How so?”

“It’s how the Fire Nation court works.” Ursa sighed. “It’s not unheard of for Fire Lords to have... _ concubines _ . Fire Lord Azulon had three in his day, and Fire Lord Sozin had twice that. But, since Alasie is a diplomat working for the Southern Water Tribe...it would look like favoritism. The court would assume she had gotten into his bed to get favors for Chief Hakoda.”

“But Chief Hakoda already  _ has _ Zuko’s favor. The Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation have the best diplomatic relations out of all the nations.” Suki frowned. “You don’t think that’s what it was really about, do you?”

“I don’t think that was Zuko’s intention, no. But Alasie? I don’t know. She might have had ulterior motives.” Ursa shrugged. “Before any of this happened, I would have said no. But now, I’m not so sure. I’m not sure about  _ anything _ .” She pinched the bridge of her nose, and Suki was once again reminded of Zuko. “Regardless, I think it would be wise to keep this between us.”

“I’ll let the Kyoshi warriors know,” Suki said. “We’ll be discreet. I’ll have Sokka come by and check the locks as well.”

“Thank you, Suki.” 

“Of course, Princess Ursa.” Suki paused. “I’ll also speak with Ty Lee. Perhaps we’re giving too much time for someone to sneak in. I’ll be sure that the study is not left unguarded at any moment.”

“Good.” Ursa sighed. “I can’t help but feel this doesn’t bode well for Zuko. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that things are happening now that he is away from home.”

“I get what you mean. I don’t like any of this one bit.” Suki offered Ursa a humorless smile. “But I promise my Kyoshi warriors and I won’t let any harm come to you or your family.”

Ursa placed her hand on Suki’s arm. “I know you won’t.”

The Kyoshi warrior took her leave, and Ursa’s eyes returned to the drop of dried ink, feeling troubled. What storm was brewing on the horizon? And was it truly connected to the prophecy and to her son? Ursa wasn’t sure, but she suspected they would soon find out.

* * *

Zuko lay awake in the still night, watching the shadows dance across Katara’s moon-bathed skin. 

Maybe she  _ was _ still mad at him, but that hadn’t stopped her from welcoming him into the bed beside her. He had been fully prepared to sleep on the floor, if that had been what she wanted. She had turned her back to him this time, but she hadn’t protested when he put his hand on her hip, nor did she fight him when he pulled her close. Maybe she hadn’t settled against him as readily as she usually did, but it didn’t take long for the soothing circle his thumb was tracing on the exposed skin of her waist for her body to relax and her breathing to deepen before she leaned into him, tucking her head beneath his chin.

He was wide awake. 

Zuko was sure he’d regret it in the morning with the long day ahead of them, but he couldn’t keep his eyes closed. He found it hard to believe she had forgiven him so easily. Forgiveness was not something he associated with ease, as it had never been readily shown to him except for by his uncle. Even a few years ago, Katara hadn’t been so quick to forgive him.

“This is how far we’ve come, isn’t it?” Zuko murmured into her hair. “How much further will we go, Katara?”

He lightly pressed his lips to her temple before settling into the pillow, hoping sleep would come. 

* * *

“So my brother and the Water Tribe peasant found the almighty Conduit in a little farming village in the northern Earth Kingdom.” It wasn’t a question. Azula looked up from her fingernails, which she was cleaning with the tip of a knife. She stared into the masked face of the black-clothed man before her.

“That’s correct.”

Her eyes were cold. “And you’re telling me that the Kage Noshi weren’t able to eliminate them  _ or _ capture the Conduit. Why is that?” Her voice climbed in volume as her patience wore thin. She couldn’t stand incompetence. The Kage Noshi were supposed to be the best of the best, and they were falling short of that mark.

The assassin dropped to his knees before her and bowed his head. “Our apologies, your highnesses. My men reported that they followed your brother to a secret meeting with the Conduit but they were unable to make a strike against him. Once he had left they tried to capture the Conduit but...it was a slaughter. Only one of my assassins survived.” He looked up into callous gold eyes. “We underestimate her. We didn’t think she would be able to take out a dozen of the most highly skilled assassins in the world.”

“Yes, you did underestimate her. That was your mistake.” Azula said, her tone biting. “That is why I gave you the valuable information you need to  _ capture the Conduit and bring her to me! _ ” Blue flames exploded in the palms of her hands.

“My apologies, your highness.” There wasn’t a tremble of fear in his voice. Azula didn’t like that. He should be afraid of her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Do you know what I had to do to acquire that information?” Azula inquired, her voice venomous. “I had to find the hidden library of Wan Shi Tong. Did you know the desert has swallowed the whole thing up? The spirit who lives there tells me the Avatar himself caused him to sink his library. It took a lot of manipulation for that owl to not eat me or my men on the spot.” A cruel smile curled her lips. “Well, most of them.”

“We won’t fail again.”

“You better hope you don’t, Kurai,” Azula ground out. “Because if you do, you better not show your face to me again, or you will wish the Conduit had killed you as well. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, your Highness.” The assassin got back to his feet. Azula didn’t care that he stood a head and shoulders above her, that his skills were legendary, or that he had probably killed more people than she could imagine. She wasn’t afraid of him.

“Have your bumbling excuses for men lost track of my brother and the Conduit?”

“Reports say that your brother returned to the sea and is moving south. The Conduit has evaded us, but my men are searching diligently.”

“Good. As soon as my brother sets foot on land, I want your men to find out where the Conduit is, and then I want you to kill them.” Azula arched a brow at him. “Do you think you can manage that without screwing it up?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now get out of my sight.” Azula’s voice rose to a screech at the last part as the wall sconces burned blue for a brief moment, but the assassin still didn’t react.

Azula glared at his retreating before settling back into her chair. Her blood was boiling with hot rage that she could barely contain. The Kage Noshi were  _ supposed _ to be the best at what they did. They came with high expectations and weren’t cheap, but Ozai had insisted. He had told her they were even better than the Yuyan Archers, and the Kage Noshi were anonymous, unknown.

_ Sort of like the Conduit,  _ Azula mused. 

That had been her father, too. Ozai had told her about the Conduit a year ago. They had been plotting together for years now, but they had never come up with an infallible plan to take down her brother.

Ever since Ozai had told her about the prophecy, she had been working hard to track her down, searching the far corners of the earth. Information about the Conduit was hard to come by. So difficult, in fact, that Azula and a handful of Dai Lee agents that had come back into her fold had journeyed to the desert with her to find the legendary library. 

She had been aware of the owl spirit there, who was distrusting of her and her underlings. But Azula had been prepared and had been able to persuade him to give her the information she desired by providing some valuable, rare texts from the Fire Nation. In return, the giant owl had given her the key to controlling the Conduit. As it turned out, the Owl preferred peace throughout the land. He knew the Conduit was a threat to that harmony, and he was more than eager to assist her when he found out Azula intended to take her out. So it had been a half-truth, but the end result was in her favor.

Now as long as the Kage Noshi were able to actually capture the Conduit and bring her to Azula, the real fun could truly begin. She was looking forward to it. Once the Conduit was under her control, the throne and the crown of the Fire Lord would belong to her and her father again. As it was always meant to be.

* * *

Sokka crossed every inch of the Fire Lord’s grand study looking for an unknown entry point that could have allowed an intruder to enter. He began by studying the lock on the door, but he didn’t find anything suspicious.

“How many people have a key to this?” Sokka looked at Ursa as he pointed toward the door.

“Only Zuko. He had all of the locks in the palace replaced after he was crowned, to specifically guard against something like this. There is only one key for the study.” Ursa produced the key from the sleeve of her robe, where it hung from a piece of twine tied to her wrist. “He gave the key to Iroh for me before he left.”

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Is it possible that someone could have had a duplicate made?” 

“Not that I’m aware of. I’ve kept the key on my person since I’ve had it, only parting with it when I give it to Suki at night, but I don’t know about Zuko,” Ursa answered. “I can’t see Zuko leaving it laying around but I suppose anything is possible.” Her mind drifted to Alasie. “Well, on second thought…”

Sokka nodded, his expression grim. “Are we thinking of the same pretty water tribe diplomat?”

“I don’t know how intimate her relationship to my son was or how close she could’ve been to the key, but I’m not willing to take any chances at this point,” Ursa said. 

Sokka frowned. “That still doesn’t sit right with me. Even if they had a key, that’s a pretty small window of opportunity to get in and out of here between when Ty Lee and Suki come in and when they leave, what with patrolling guards all over the place.” He looked around. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t see old man Mal-Chin being all that quick.”

Ursa arched a brow. “Alasie, on the other hand…”

“But what would she gain from betraying Zuko?” Sokka inquired. He paced the floor as he pondered the problem. “That’s what Suki and I can’t figure out. I can understand the chamberlain. He’s Fire Nation. But Alasie? She’s Water Tribe. What’s in it for her?” The thought of a traitor from his own nation left a sour taste in his mouth.

“It could be blackmail. She could be protecting him. If someone threatened to expose their relationship, she would know what it would do to Zuko’s reputation as well as her own,” Ursa said. “She might be doing it out of fear.”

“That could be it.” Sokka drifted over to the balcony doors and inspected the lock. He jiggled the knob with his hand.

Ursa watched him. “Is something wrong?”

“This lock is weak.” Sokka tested the door. “Look at it. If I move the door just right—” Before he could complete his sentence, the lock popped open and the door swung outward.

“That has to be how they’re getting in here!” Ursa stared at the open door. “They get onto the balcony and open the door.”

Sokka looked at her. “There's just one problem with that. They can’t lock the door on their way back out.”

Ursa frowned. “Then how…?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Sokka turned back to the room. He observed the spots that Ty Lee and Suki hid in at night and tried to imagine where another person might be able to hide while the Kyoshi warriors were staking out the study. It couldn’t be the leg cubby beneath the desk; Suki would be able to see them. And Ty Lee could see every other aspect of the room. His eyes drifted to the empty fireplace. Well, almost every aspect…

He crossed the room and stopped before the hearth. It was deep. Even in the daylight, the inside of the fireplace was cast in shadow. 

“What are you thinking, Sokka? Do you think they’re hiding in the fireplace?” Ursa’s complexion had gone pale.

“Or maybe they’re coming in  _ through _ the fireplace.” He crouched down and peered up into the dark space. “If they dressed in dark clothing and maybe wore a mask of some kind, and didn’t move all night, it’s possible that Suki and Ty Lee might not even see them.”

Ursa shuddered. “And that would explain how they are never seen.”

“Exactly.” Sokka straightened up and turned back to her. “Whoever it is would need to be pretty strong and agile to maneuver themselves up and down the chimney.” He frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Or an earthbender, maybe.”

“Well, that changes things, doesn’t it?” Ursa looked at him with one eyebrow arched. “I’ve been told you’re something of a strategist. How do you propose we catch this person?”

Sokka had already been thinking of a plan. “I’m working on that. In the meantime, I think it would be a good idea to take any important documents with you when you leave. You shouldn’t leave anything lying around that might help our adversaries.” He planted his hands on his waist as he looked up at Princess Ursa, a determined look on his face. “Let’s get Ty Lee and Suki back in here. I think I’ve got the perfect trap.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Three: Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara head out to the desert, but when Katara suggests a route that goes through a particular town, Zuko has to confront a painful part of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my amazing, perfect, hard-working, and dedicated beta, LadyFaePhillips/FireLadyFae, for all of the hard work she puts into my chapters. Seriously, this woman is amazing. You guys should really thank her, because she makes The Conduit 100x better than what it is when I first send it to her. And the two of us seriously worked our tails off this week to get these chapters to you.

“We should stop and get some supplies here, in Gangju, before we move out into the desert,” Katara said. She pointed to a small village on the border of the Si Wong Desert at the base of the mountains on their map.

They were eating breakfast at a table in the inn before they departed. Through the windows the first golden rays of the sun were peeking through the light fog coming in from the sea. Zuko had woken Katara up just before dawn so they could leave when the sun rose. She hadn’t been pleased to be awake that early but Zuko promised her breakfast in order to pacify her, and she had been happy enough with that. After they had cleaned up in the washroom and donned fresh travelling clothes, they had descended to the dining room.

When Zuko saw where she had indicated on the map, his blood ran cold.

He had been to that village in the past, when he had been a fugitive. He had separated from his uncle and stopped there for supplies, only to find the small village under the brutal thumb of a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers who were more bullies than they were fighters. The soldiers had terrorized the people of the town with oppression not unlike the rule of the Fire Nation.

Zuko remembered how he befriended a young boy who lived there. A boy named Lee, who’s older brother had been sent to fight in the war. Zuko had ended up fighting the bully soldiers to free Lee after the headstrong boy had pulled a knife—the knife  _ he _ had given him—on their leader.

He had nearly lost. Zuko had to resort to firebending in the middle of that Earth Kingdom village. Suddenly the people who had been cheering for his victory were now calling for his head on a pike. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Lee had also told him he hated him. Zuko had left, feeling ashamed and alone. He had thought of Lee over the years, had wondered if his brother had come home. But he wasn’t sure he was ready to face Lee again, assuming the boy was still there.

He eyed the route from Gaoling to Gangju. There were no other villages along the route they needed to take. His stomach felt leaden. “Okay.”

Katara didn’t notice his distress. “If we make good time, we should be there in about four days, don’t you think?”

Zuko nodded. His mouth was dry so he took a sip of his tea. “We should get going. I want to be at the mountains by dark.” 

He stood up and went to the innkeeper to pay for breakfast. She smiled warmly at him as he handed her the money.

“Your wife is absolutely beautiful. Is she Water Tribe?” The innkeeper asked.

Zuko blinked stupidly for a moment, forgetting they had used that cover story again. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to hearing someone call Katara his wife. “Ah...yes. Southern Water Tribe. Thank you.”

The innkeeper sized him up with an appreciative look. “The two of you will have beautiful babies someday.”

His face grew hot. “Um...thanks.”

Zuko went back to their table, trying not to think about what the innkeeper had just said. Katara had put the map away and stood with her rucksack on one shoulder. The way the day’s first light framed her made her look ethereal. He swallowed.

“Ready?” She asked him with a bright smile. All of her anger from the night before seemed to be gone. He couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

They walked outside and went to Beast, whom Zuko had fed and watered before he had even woken Katara. Zuko strapped their packs down on the saddle before he unhitched the Beast and mounted it. He pulled Katara up with ease, the two of them accustomed to their routine. The heat of the sun could already be felt as Zuko guided the animal to the east.

“What do you think is waiting for us in the desert?” Katara asked after they had been riding for a couple of hours.

Zuko frowned. “I’m not sure. My uncle  _ has _ been there, and he told me a little bit about it. He said it’s kind of like the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. That it’s a very spiritual place.”

“And the Conduit thinks we’ll find a way to stop the prophecy from happening there?” She craned her neck to look back at him. “So why wouldn’t she go there herself?”

“I get the feeling that the Conduit wants to be left alone. She doesn’t want to be involved in the prophecy at all.”

Katara frowned thoughtfully. “But I thought the Conduit was supposed to be evil if she’s the opposite of the Avatar. Why wouldn’t she want to throw off the balance of the world and gain power?”

Zuko thought about his encounter with the Conduit. To him, she had seemed to be genuine. Even though she could have made up anything she said to him, Zuko felt like she had been telling the truth. He had gotten good at reading people during his years of politics. But he still would have felt better, had he known for sure.  _ I wish Toph had been there _ , he thought _.  _

“Things aren’t always so black and white,” Zuko answered. He sounded like his uncle. “I don’t think anyone is fully good or bad. I think everyone is capable of both.”

Katara mulled that over. “If people can make their own choices, then how is the prophecy supposed to come true? If she can choose to just not be evil, then how would the prophecy happen? It doesn’t make sense.” She sighed. 

“Since when has anything that has  _ ever _ happened to us, made any good sense?”

Katara considered that before she nodded in resignation. He had her there. “I suppose you’re right.”

Katara looked toward the mountain. Somewhere beyond in the vast desert was a spiritual place with a pond, a location given to them by the powerful and perhaps not-so-evil Conduit, that would hopefully give them the answers they needed. She didn’t want to think about what might happen if it didn’t work.

* * *

  
  
On the third night of riding they made camp in a small cave on the side of the mountain. The heat during the day was scorching and at night it was still hot and dry. Inside of the cave was cool, and they jumped at the opportunity for relief. It was small, with just enough room for the two of them and the komodo rhino.

Zuko built a small fire for light and for Katara to cook, and then he leaned back against Beast’s rough hide to wait for dinner.

By the next afternoon, they would be in Gangju. Zuko wasn’t looking forward to it. Small prickles of anxiety ate at his stomach. He hoped that he wouldn’t be recognized, or that enough time had passed for the villagers to forget about the mysterious stranger who had claimed to be the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Maybe with his older appearance and longer hair, he wouldn’t be noticed. But his scar was pretty unmistakable. 

He absently took the bowl of food that Katara offered him and picked at the rice and vegetables she had made. His stomach was twisted into knots and he couldn’t bring himself to eat. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he looked down into worried blue eyes. 

“Zuko, what’s the matter?” Katara asked.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He continued to push rice around in his bowl. 

“You’ve been quiet all day. Quieter than normal, at least,” she attempted to joke. When he didn’t respond, Katara frowned. “What’s going on? Are you worried about this spirit place?”

“No, it’s not that.” Zuko shook his head. His cheeks were burning and he felt too hot and restless. He set the bowl down and got to his feet. 

Katara looked up at him, concerned. “You can talk to me, Zuko. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Don’t you feel the same way toward me?”

He turned his back to her, closing his eyes to the wave of shame he felt washing over him, threatening to drown him. Zuko wanted to tell her. He wanted her to understand. But he had a hard time putting his feelings into words. He had never been that good at it. 

“Of course I do,” he finally rasped.

“Then talk to me.” Her voice was close.

Zuko turned around. Katara had gotten to her feet and now stood just a few feet away. Her expression was soft and kind. 

“Please talk to me,” she said again, her voice quiet, pleading. “What’s going on with you?”

He hung his head, unable to look her in the eye. “I’ve been to Gangju before. I...didn’t say anything before, when you said we should stop for supplies because…” He huffed out a breath. “Well, let’s just say my last visit was not a very good one.”

“What happened?” The small line had appeared between her eyebrows again. The warmth and worry in her eyes was palpable.

“It wasn’t long before Azula attacked Aang in the ghost town. Do you remember that?”

Katara would never forget. They had been pursued relentlessly by Azula through the night until Aang decided they should split up, and he had laid a trap for Azula. When Katara and Sokka arrived, he had been fighting both of the siblings, and yet Zuko and Azula had been fighting each other as well. Then Toph and Iroh had shown up unexpectedly, and together they all faced Azula. She had sensed her defeat, and in a cowardly move she had shot Iroh with her strange blue fire. 

The old man had collapsed as Zuko, overcome with emotion, had dropped beside him. Katara and her friends had stayed back, exhausted and in shock. Katara had never seen Zuko like that before. She could tell he was scared. She had offered her help to heal Iroh, and Zuko had yelled at them to leave. They did, but Katara kept looking back at them, only wishing she could help.

“Yes,” Katara said softly.

“Before that I was on my own. I’d gotten it in my head that I didn’t need Uncle anymore.” He snorted derisively. “I was wrong, of course. I had been traveling for days with no food and only a little bit of water. I had some money so I stopped to get some supplies. I wasn’t expecting to get accosted by a group of Earth Kingdom thugs claiming to be soldiers, all because of some dumb little kid who threw an egg at one of them. But I wasn’t about to rat the kid out.”

Zuko stopped talking as he remembered that day. It had been so hot, like it was now. His empty stomach was twisting into painful knots and he was on the verge of passing out from heat exhaustion and hunger. He had been too tired to fight the men—and really, he hadn’t wanted to make a scene—and he was also too tired to tell the young boy to leave him alone. And maybe, a small part of him had craved that human contact he had been missing in the days since he had parted from his uncle.

“What happened after that?” Katara prompted gently.

“The kid offered to take me to his house and feed my ostrich horse.” Zuko swallowed against the lump rising in his throat. “His mom offered for me to stay for dinner, but I didn’t want to accept it. Then she said if I helped her husband repair the roof of the barn that I could eat and stay the night in the barn. I was so hungry and tired, so I accepted.

“I’d never really worked with a hammer and nails, let alone worked on a roof before, but Lee’s dad didn’t say anything.” A small smile curved his lips. “I’m sure he had to reroof that barn after I left. And he kept Lee from bugging me too much. The kid was talkative and he asked a  _ lot  _ of questions.”

“He liked you,” Katara told him with a smile.

“He had an older brother, who was sent to fight on the war front.” His face fell. “I was like a pseudo-brother for him, I guess. The kid stole my swords when I was sleeping and I caught him playing with them out in the field. I think he thought I’d get mad at him, but I showed him a few moves instead. The next day the soldiers came by. Those guys were jerks, Katara. They rubbed it in their faces that their son was probably going to die in the war.”

Katara gasped. “That’s awful!”

Zuko nodded in agreement. “I sent them on their way, and then I left. It wasn’t my problem, you know? I had my own stuff going on. I couldn’t get involved.” He sighed again. “Before I left I gave Lee my pearl dagger. But then a few hours later his mother, Sela, found me and told me that the soldiers had taken Lee. His dad had gone to find his brother, and Lee had confronted the soldiers and pulled my knife on them.” His face contorted into an angry scowl. “They threatened to send him to the war front. This kid couldn’t have been older than ten or eleven.”

Katara’s hands clenched into fists. “How awful! Those men were horrible. How could they do something like that?” She shook her head. “What did you do?”

“I went back. I confronted them. They weren’t really soldiers. They were bullies and thugs who spent their days shaking down poor farmers and picking on women and children while the real men fought in the war. And I felt responsible. I’d given the knife to him.” Zuko shrugged. “I had to fix it.”

Zuko looked away from her and gazed down into the fire. He could picture it in his head so clearly, like it had only happened yesterday. Only when it had happened, he didn’t feel the shame and anger. That had come later, when he lay in some dusty field by his stolen ostrich horse and he cursed his father and Agni and anyone else he could think of for the rotten lot he’d gotten in life. 

“They weren’t hard to defeat.” He chuckled humorlessly. “But the leader, he was an earthbender. He wasn’t half bad either. And I was half-starved and sun-baked while he’d been living nicely off the suffering of the villagers.” His jaw clenched. “The whole town was watching. They were cheering for  _ me.  _ I was just some stranger, but I was a hero to them.” Zuko shook his head. He still couldn’t believe it himself. “I held my own against him with nothing but my swords for a while. But he managed to knock me down. I don’t know if he would’ve killed me, but I couldn’t let him win. The village was counting on me.” He took a deep breath. 

“You used your firebending, didn’t you? Right there in front of the whole village.” Her voice was soft and filled with wonder and admiration.

Zuko closed his eyes and nodded. “The soldier wasn’t expecting it at all. I could see the fear in his eyes...and I won. He asked me who I was, so I told him. I was tired of pretending to be someone I wasn’t. I wasn’t some Earth Kingdom refugee. I was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.”

Zuko paused. He looked at Katara. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and she was looking at him with an expression of deep sorrow. He didn’t want her pity. He didn’t need it. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Zuko snapped. “I know who I am and what I’ve done. I know where and who I come from. I don’t need your pity, Katara.”

Katara recoiled from his sharp words. “Zuko, I  _ don’t  _ pity you,” she managed to say. She wrung her hands, lips pressed together as she struggled to find words. “What you did was really brave. It took a lot of courage to expose yourself like that.”

“No, it was foolish and stupid. After that they didn’t care what I’d done, only who I was. It didn’t matter that I had just saved the boy’s life and stood up to those thugs. They hated me.” Hot tears stung his eyes. “I tried to give the knife back to Lee...but he said he hated me too.” He released a breath. “But I know...it wasn’t really  _ me _ they hated. It was my  _ kind _ .” He spat the word like a curse. “It was the Fire Nation that they feared.”

Katara closed the distance between them. She cupped one side of his face in her hand and forced him to look at her. “People change, Zuko,” she murmured. “ _ You _ have changed. You’re not the same man who walked into that village five years ago.”

“I know that. But it still doesn’t change what happened then.” His face screwed up as the maelstrom of emotions coursed through him. “Or what the Fire Nation did.”

Her thumb brushed his cheek as her eyes bore into his. “I meant what I said. A lot of things have changed. People don’t view the Fire Nation like that anymore. They know what you’ve done to make reparations. You know that, right?”

Zuko nodded slowly, closing his eyes. Her hand was cool and reassuring against his skin. He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. She surprised him by pulling him into a warm embrace. 

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Thank you, Katara.”

“For what?”

He released a breath. “For always knowing what to say. For always caring about me.”

As he held her, he wished they could stay like that forever.

* * *

The small village of Gangju came into sight in the late afternoon, when the sun was at its hottest overhead. The air was dry with very little breeze to stir it, and Katara found herself wishing night would fall to offer some relief. She had forgotten how treacherous the Earth Kingdom desert could be. It was hard to believe that people actually chose to live there, though she supposed the same could be said for the cold desolation of her homeland too.

She and Zuko dismounted Beast and tied him to a tree outside of the town limits. Being a komodo rhino dressed in Fire Nation armor was a bit too conspicuous for their taste. Up north it wasn’t as much of an issue, but there was very little Fire Nation presence in the desert. They didn’t want to call any attention to themselves if they could help it.

Together they walked into Gangju. The village was small, a little more than a cluster of dusty wooden houses on dirt streets surrounded by farms. As far as Katara could tell the only businesses were a tavern and a small market stall. The streets were, thankfully, empty at this time of day, likely due to the heat. One older gentleman sat beneath the shade of the canopy of the market.

Katara approached him with a friendly smile while Zuko hung back, eyes roving over the empty street.  _ He carries a lot of guilt about what happened here,  _ Katara mused as she set her hands on the sun-warmed wood of the market stall.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” The man squinted up at her. “Nah, you’re definitely Water Tribe. What are you doing way out here?”

Katara kept her smile in place as she gestured to Zuko over her shoulder. “My husband and I are on our honeymoon, as a matter of fact. We’re going to the Misty Palms Oasis.”

“That’s nice. It’s been a while since I’ve been there myself. It’s one of the wonders of the world, you know.” The old man eyed Zuko, whose back was to them. “Not much of a talker, is he?”

“Oh, no.” Katara leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “He's got a bit of a stutter. He doesn’t like to talk about it.” 

The shopkeeper nodded sagely. “I can respect that. What can I get for you today?”

While Katara shopped, Zuko looked around. Not much had changed in Gangju since his last visit. He looked down the road that led out of town. Lee’s family’s farm was out there, with its myriad collection of cow-pigs, sheep-pigs, and chicken-pigs. He could almost smell it on the air.

He wondered how Lee was doing, and if his brother had come back from the war. Zuko hoped he had. Lee and his family were good people who didn’t deserve to lose their son to the war. He wondered why he had never thought to check up on them before. As the Fire Lord, that would have been easy enough. He frowned. He supposed, given everything that had happened, it must have simply slipped his mind. Guilt gnawed at him. 

He thought of the young boy he had met. He had a spark in his eye that reminded him of himself. He had been brave and maybe a little naive, but he had good intentions. Five years had passed. The kid had to be what, sixteen or seventeen now?

He didn’t see the young man approaching his left side. His voice startled Zuko as it cut through the still air. “I know you.”

* * *

Katara looked over her shoulder at the new voice and saw a teenage boy with no shoes and a messy mop of brown hair standing before Zuko in the street. Zuko’s eyes were wide and he had stepped back, uncertain. 

“Lee.” Zuko’s voice was filled with wonder and disbelief.

The boy stepped closer. “I  _ thought _ it was you, when I saw you and her—” He nodded toward Katara. “—walk into town. What are you doing back here?” There was no hostility in his voice, only genuine curiosity. 

Zuko glanced over at Katara, who could only shrug. He looked back at Lee. “Uh…”

“Why don’t you come have dinner with my family? You can finally meet my brother, Sensu.” Lee grinned broadly and gave a wink only Zuko could see. 

Katara, her arms weighed down with supplies, walked over to them. She offered the young man a friendly smile. “That sounds like a great idea. What’s your name?” She ignored the wide-eyed look Zuko gave her. 

“I’m Lee,” the boy said with a white-toothed smile. He looked at Zuko. “Me and your friend go way back…”

Katara gave Zuko an assuring look. “So I’ve heard. Here honey, will you take some of this? It’s  _ so _ heavy.” She nodded subtly toward the shopkeeper, who was very clearly eavesdropping on the conversation.

Zuko felt like he could barely breathe. His face was too hot and he was dizzy. “Uh, s-s-sure, honey,” he stammered back at Katara. He took some of the supplies. “L-let’s go.” 

Katara stifled a chuckle behind her hand. She wasn’t sure if he had heard her comment to the shopkeeper or if he was just that nervous, but it was working in their favor. 

They went back to give Beast some food and water before they followed Lee down the road toward the pig farm. Once they were safely out of town limits, Lee looked at Zuko.

“Sorry for putting you on the spot like that, but I just couldn’t believe it was really you.” Lee's eyes widened and his voice dropped to a reverent whisper. “Are you really the Fire Lord now?” 

Zuko seemed to be unable to speak, so Katara answered for him. She winked at Lee in a knowing way. “He is, but we’re trying not to throw that around, if you get what I’m saying.”

The boy bobbed his head. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Zuko finally found his voice. “But... _ why _ ?” He swallowed hard as his brow furrowed. “I...thought you hated me.”

Lee never took his eyes off of Zuko. “I did...for a long time. You were a  _ firebender _ . I was raised to hate you, and be afraid of you. My brother was off fighting you guys in a war. He could have  _ died _ . But he came home.” Lee paused, his happy grin spreading across his face. “Thanks to the Avatar...and to  _ you _ .”

Katara caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile. Zuko felt relief flood through him. He still had so much to atone for, and he would make amends to Lee and his family, but he was glad that the boy had forgiven him.

With a lighter step, Zuko followed Lee and Katara to the pig farm, suddenly feeling much better about himself.

* * *

Lee’s father and older brother were outside mending fences when Zuko, Katara, and Lee walked up. They stopped swinging their hammers when they saw the newcomers. Gansu approached first, his face stoic, followed by his eldest son, who mirrored his father’s placid expression.

Zuko hesitated. He didn’t know if Lee’s parents felt the same way about him as their son did. Would they be as quick to forgive him, or would they still hold a grudge? And what about Sensu, who had been fighting on the war front? How did  _ he _ feel about the Fire Nation?

To Zuko’s surprise, Gansu bowed before him.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Gansu said reverently. “It is an honor.”

Zuko looked at Katara uncomfortably. “Thank you,” he said. “But please, just Zuko is fine.”

“They’re here on a secret mission!” Lee enthused. He looked at Zuko and chuckled sheepishly. “Well, he doesn’t want people to know he’s here, at least.”

Gansu nodded understandingly. “Of course. I...must say I’m surprised to see you. Lee told me what happened with the soldiers...and who you were after I brought my son Sensu back from the war front.”

Lee’s brother stepped forward and gave a short Earth Kingdom bow. “I am Sensu.” His soft brown eyes blazed with gratitude. “Thank you for what you did for my brother. That was very brave.”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Zuko muttered, embarrassed. He glanced at Katara. “This is my good friend, Katara. She and I are traveling together.”

“Why don’t you have any guards with you? Where are you going? Is it far away?” Lee wanted to know. “Can you stay for dinner?”

“We really should be going—” Zuko began.

“Of course we can stay for dinner,” Katara interrupted with a bright smile. She bowed to the family. “Thank you.” 

Lee’s grin was so wide it looked like it hurt. “Alright!” 

* * *

They ate dinner outside on the porch that evening once the sun had set and the heat had cooled off a bit. The conversation was light and amiable as they discussed the reparations from the Fire Nation as well as Zuko’s plan for the Great Route. Gansu and Sensu talked about their successful crops, and that they expected to turn a good profit at market in the spring. 

The adults hadn’t asked where Zuko and Katara were going, and they didn’t say. It was better that way. 

Lee had turned his probing questions onto Katara, and when he found out Katara could waterbend, his eyebrows shot to his hairline and his eyes went wide. “Wow, you’re a  _ waterbender _ ? I’ve never met a waterbender before! Can you show us some moves?”

“Lee, they’ve been on the road all day. Leave her be,” Sela scolded her son. She gave Katara an apologetic smile. “She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to.”

But it had been days since Katara had waterbended and she was more than willing to put on a show. “It’s alright, Sela. I’d be happy to show Lee a thing or two.” She winked at him and jumped to her feet. She stepped off the porch and into the dirt in front of the house. “Let’s see here...”

She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses for the nearest source of water. She found a water trough nearby and with a cocky smile, Katara raised her arms up. The family watched in awed silence as Katara brought the water to her. She began to weave it around her torso in a circular motion. Her muscles relaxed and she could feel the stress of travel leave her as she embraced her element. She let the water slink out in a long line away from her that writhed like a living thing before bringing it back around and moving it through the air in a figure-eight motion.

Zuko watched as well. It was impossible to miss the satisfied smile on her face. He loved watching her bend, the way her body flowed like her element. The water was truly an extension of herself. It reminded him of dancing, and he realized he would never get tired of watching her dance with her element.

Katara brought the water down to the ground and formed a water pentapus, its water tentacles wavering back and forth, before she brought the water together. The family gasped and clapped for her as Katara threw her arms to the sky and the water jetted upward. She spread her arms wide and turned the water into fine vapor. As she exhaled, the liquid turned to snow. The soft white flakes began to fall, sticking to her hair and the ground around her.

“Oh wow!” Lee bolted off the porch and ran over to her. “I’ve never seen snow before! It’s incredible!” He stuck his tongue out and captured a snowflake. 

Sensu was the next to join them under the snowfall. He caught one in his hand and watched it melt. He grinned at Katara. “That’s a pretty cool trick,” he said.

Katara blushed. “Thank you. It’s not really that hard to do.”

Zuko, Sela, and Gansu joined the others. Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara’s waist. He smiled down at her as he squeezed her in a half smile. She smiled back up at him and leaned into his side. Together they watched the snow fall around them. As the flakes landed in his hair and on his shoulders, he warmed his inner fire until they melted away in little puffs of steam. Katara watched him with an amused smile, shaking her head. He could practically hear her thoughts:  _ show-off _ .

She turned to watch the family marvel over the snow. “If you guys think this is impressive, you ought to visit the South Pole. This stuff is everywhere.” But she was grinning, elated that she could make them happy.

Sensu nodded to the sword hilts on Zuko’s back. “So my brother says you’re pretty good with the broadswords.” There was a challenge in his voice, but his eyes were friendly. “Is that true?

“I told you, he’s the best!” Lee proclaimed, planting his hands on his waist. “He took out all of those bully soldiers  _ by himself _ . I’d like to see you do that, Sensu!”

Zuko smirked crookedly. “I wouldn’t say I’m the best, but I know what I’m doing.” He slid his arm away from Katara and sized Sensu up and down, already feeling the pulse in his blood. 

“Care to spar, then?” Sensu inquired, a mischievous light glinting in his good-natured eyes. “I haven’t had the chance to spar with someone in a while.”

Lee rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I keep  _ offering _ , but you always tell me no.”

“That’s because you’re still learning and you aren’t ready yet. I’d really like to keep my head attached to my shoulders..” Sensu elbowed his younger brother playfully. He looked back up at Zuko. “What do you say?”

Zuko glanced towards Katara, who gave him an encouraging smile.  _ If she can show off, why can’t I? _ “I’m game,” Zuko told him with a roguish smirk.

Sensu grinned wickedly. “Let me get my swords.” He disappeared into the house.

“Sensu, you can _ not _ challenge the Fire Lord to a duel!” Sela called after her son in a disapproving tone, hands on her hips. But he had already gone inside and didn’t hear her.

Zuko rolled his shoulders to limber up, offering her a half-smirk. “Don’t worry about it, ma’am. I’m not the Fire Lord right now. I’m just Zuko.”

She pursed her lips for a moment. “If you say so.” Sela looked at Katara with a slight shake of her head. “Why is it that boys must always play with knives?” she joked.

Katara melted the snow once it had finished falling and wicked the remaining water back into the trough. The dry dirt had absorbed most of it, and in moments, the ground was as dry as it had been before she had brought the water out. 

Sensu came out of the house brandishing two swords. They weren’t broadswords like Zuko’s, but they looked just as sharp and deadly as the dao blades. Katara, Lee, Sela, and Gansu sat back down on the porch steps to watch the sword fight.

Sensu stripped off his tunic and draped it over the porch rail, flexing his broad shoulders and chiseled chest. The night was cooling off, but it was still dry and hot. He met Zuko out in the dirt in front of the house.

Zuko removed his sheath before pulling off his own shirt to expose his lean muscles. Katara tried and failed miserably to look anywhere but at his shirtless form, grateful that in the dim light, no one could see the blush in her cheeks. 

Zuko withdrew his swords and set the sheath down beside his discarded tunic before he faced Sensu. He and Sensu bowed to each other, and then each man raised their swords into an offensive position. Katara watched with rapt attention. She noticed that Lee and his parents were doing the same.

Zuko and Sensu circled each other slowly. The light of the nearly-full moon shone down on them and glittered off the blades of their swords. Sensu was the first to attack. He moved deftly to the right and when Zuko made to block him, Sensu drug one sword out to the left. In a serious fight the blade would have cut down the length of Zuko’s forearm, but Sensu held back. Zuko jumped backward and brought his swords forward. Sensu blocked, and Zuko pulled back.

Sensu grinned at him. “Not bad.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Zuko replied, flashing a smirk. The heat in his blood was rising.

Zuko thrust his left sword toward Sensu. He parried the blow with his right sword before he jabbed at Zuko with his left sword. Their blades locked and a metallic ring rang out around them.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Sela wondered. Her eyes were glued to the mock-fight.

“Zuko!” Lee proclaimed confidently. “Sensu’s good, but Zuko is  _ obviously _ holding back.”

“I think they’re pretty evenly matched,” Gansu mused, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “The only thing it looks like Sensu has on Zuko is his weight.”

Katara smiled knowingly. Zuko’s physique might have  _ looked _ smaller, but he had wiry muscles that hid his strength. She knew he would be able to hold his own against Sensu.  _ He’ll probably win,  _ she thought proudly.

The mock sword fight went on. Gansu’s observation was correct. Zuko and Sensu circled each other, chests heaving from the exertion, a sheen of sweat on their backs and chests shimmering in the moonlight. Sensu feinted at Zuko several times, never intending to strike, only hoping to draw him out. But Zuko was onto him, and he waited patiently for Sensu to grow bored. 

Suddenly Sensu launched an earnest attack. Zuko brought his swords up in an X and blocked it. Sensu used his weight to his advantage and pressed down on his smaller opponent with all his might. Katara could see the strain in Zuko’s arms and shoulders. His feet started to slip in the dry dust and Katara gnashed her teeth as her hands balled into fists on her thighs, willing him to stay upright. She knew it was just a mock fight, but she still wanted him to win.

Zuko fell back and withdrew his swords. Sensu pursued him, trying to wear Zuko out. Zuko was forced to be defensive rather than offensive. He tried to dodge more and block less to save his energy, but the larger opponent was nearly as fast as he was and was clearly just as skilled. 

The two locked blades once more, this time coming body-to-body. Both swordsmen knew what this meant, and Sensu grinned victoriously down at Zuko. “Looks like this is the end, huh?” Sensu said through gritted teeth as he forced his smaller opponent toward the ground.

Zuko knew that Sensu had the upper hand here. He could feel himself being forced to his knees as Sensu applied his weight. But Zuko was used to being the underdog. He had a few tricks still.

With a speed akin to lightning Zuko swept his leg out and caught Sensu’s ankle. His root was broken and as his balance wavered Zuko pushed against him. Sensu reeled backwards. Zuko took advantage of the opportunity to give one final push against Sensu’s swords. 

Sensu fell onto his back in the dirt. He looked up to see the tip of Zuko’s blade at his throat.

Lee applauded and cheered. “Whoo-hoo! Go, Zuko, go!” He thumped his father’s arm. “See, Dad, I  _ told _ you he was holding back!”

Gansu looked down at his son. “I guess you were right, Lee.”

Zuko switched his swords to his left hand and held out his free hand to Sensu. He took his hand and let Zuko help him to his feet. 

Sensu smirked at Zuko. “I’m a little hurt. It seems like my little brother likes you more than he likes me.” He narrowed his eyes at him. “You weren’t  _ really _ holding back, were you?”

“No, definitely not,” Zuko said with a shake of his head. “That was a well-met fight.”

“I agree. I definitely wasn’t holding back on  _ you. _ ” Sensu looked down at the swords in Zuko’s hands. “I’d hate to be your enemy, though. You’re ruthless.”

Zuko couldn’t help but gloat a little. “I try.” He grinned genuinely, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth. Katara was glad to see it. Hadn’t she been telling him he needed to relax and have more fun just a few weeks ago? Maybe he was finally taking her advice. She loved to see him enjoying himself for a change. “Hey, if you’re ever looking for a job, the royal guard could always use a swordsman like you.”

Sensu’s eyebrows lifted. “Wow, I’m honored.” He looped his arm around Lee’s neck and drug his brother in for a rough hug. “But I’m going to have to decline. Someone’s gotta make sure Lee here stays out of trouble.”

“Oh, come on!” Lee whined as he ducked out of his brother’s grasp.

Zuko extended his hand. “Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Sensu grasped Zuko’s outstretched hand. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

They slept in the barn that night. After the mock-fight, Sensu and Zuko had gone and retrieved Beast from where he and Katara had left him on the village’s outskirts and brought him back to the farm. Lee had found the komodo rhino fascinating and had been happy to feed and water the animal for them before depositing the rhino in the barn with Katara and Zuko. 

Lee had been hesitant to leave them, but at last Sela had come and taken him away after bringing them some blankets as well as more suitable travelling clothes, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

He could hardly believe he was back in that barn, sleeping on another pile of hay, staring up at the roof he had once helped patch. Only this time, he wasn’t alone.

“I’m happy that everything worked out just fine. Are you glad we came now?” Katara asked him as she spread one of the blankets over the hay. She lay down, curling onto her side so she could see him, silhouetted against the soft glow of the lantern Lee had left them as he removed his shirt and folded it into his rucksack.. 

“They forgave me.” He still couldn’t believe it. He sat down beside her and looked at her. “Just like that. I didn’t even have to  _ do _ anything.”

Katara sat upright, her brows knitting together. “Of course they did, Zuko. Why is that so hard to believe?”

He looked down at his hands as he pursed his lips. “Because...I didn’t do anything to deserve it.”

“Yes, you did. You ended the war. And you’ve been making headway in repairing the damage the Fire Nation did during the war.” Katara rested her hand on his arm. “You’ve done everything to deserve their forgiveness.”

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. He was not used to being forgiven so easily. It was new to him, and he wasn’t quite sure how to accept it. “I  _ am _ glad they did though,” he said quietly. “I’ve felt horrible about what happened here for years.”

Katara slid her arm around his back and leaned against him. “I think you’ve spent entirely too much time stuck in your palace, Fire Lord. You still think that people hold this terrible grudge against the Fire Nation. And sure, some people do. But most people, at least the ones I’ve met, are ready to put the past behind them. They’re willing to give the Fire Nation, and  _ you _ , another chance.”

He nuzzled his head against her hair. “You always know just what to say, you know that?”

“So you keep telling me. I suppose it’s just one of my many talents.” Katara turned her face to smile up at him. He returned it, then she nudged him with her shoulder. “Let’s get some sleep. The real journey begins tomorrow.”

She closed her hand around his and pulled him back until they both lay on the blanket. Katara settled herself against his chest, her hand now resting over his scarred abdomen. Zuko looped one arm around her shoulder and tucked the other one behind his head. A hay bed wasn’t as comfortable as a real bed, but it wasn’t as bad as dirt either.

He lay awake for a long while after she had dozed off. It was a weight off of his shoulders to have Lee’s and his family’s forgiveness. It was one more dark moment in his life he had turned into something positive. It was one more mistake he had atoned for. 

Zuko looked down at Katara. They hadn’t talked about what had almost happened between them that night on the beach.  _ She was going to kiss me,  _ Zuko thought.  _ And I was going to kiss her back. _ And he didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty about it, even though Aang was still his friend. In fact, he was more disappointed that it  _ hadn’t  _ happened. 

_ He _ wanted to kiss  _ her.  _ He had been wanting to kiss her ever since the beach. If he were being honest with himself, he had probably wanted to kiss her ever since he saw her enter the dining hall all those weeks ago. But he was biding his time, waiting for the right moment. Or maybe Katara would decide she wanted to kiss him. He had no objections to that either. 

As he looked down at her, her skin glowing in the soft moonlight that poured in through the cracks in the walls, Zuko realized he didn’t know where this was going. He wasn’t sure that he cared. All he knew was that he was happy when he was with her. Katara understood him. She never made him feel like he wasn’t enough, or that his choices were wrong. She believed in him. 

He thought of possibilities that seemed to be just out of his grasp. Was she the woman he had been looking for? Could they have a life of love, happiness, and companionship? With Katara, everything just felt so  _ easy _ . There was no political pomp, no double-meanings. Together, they were open books. But would she be willing to accept the responsibilities that would be required of her as the Fire Lady? Would she be able to accept his duties as the Fire Lord? 

He was getting ahead of himself again.  _ You haven’t even kissed her yet, and you’re already thinking of marriage? Get a grip. _ Zuko sighed.

But the thought of her as the Fire Lady, as his wife, the mother of his children, wouldn’t leave him. It just felt so... _ right _ . He could see the future laid out before him like a map. It could be. In fact, he realized now that he  _ wanted _ it to be. But did she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew, as soon as the idea for this story was conceived, that this scene would happen. "Zuko Alone" is one of my FAVORITE episodes from the show, and I've always liked to think that eventually, once he became Fire Lord, he would reach out to Lee and his family to apologize and make amends. And I'd like to think that Lee and his family WOULD forgive him, and that Sensu survived the war. I hope you guys liked this chapter :).


	27. Chapter Twenty-Four: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph works with Iroh to open her chakras to prepare herself for her journey into the Spirit World and learns some startling truths about herself. Iroh also tells her some shocking news she must accept.

Toph felt his footsteps on the hardwood floor before he spoke. She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. His heartbeat thumped hard in his chest. She pushed herself up onto her elbows.

“What’s wrong, Iroh? Is Aang okay?” But her seismic sense told her that the Avatar was still sleeping soundly on the floor. Aang’s breathing was deep and relaxed, and his heart beat slowly in his chest.

“Aang is fine, Toph. But it’s time for  _ you _ to prepare for your journey into the Spirit World.”

Toph nodded solemnly. She got out of bed and tiptoed carefully around Aang. He had been sleeping for a day.  _ Whatever he went through really took it out of him, _ she thought as she followed Iroh out into the sitting room. They folded themselves onto cushions in front of the Pai Sho game. She could smell something sweet and pungent.

“What kind of tea is  _ that _ ?” Toph asked, wrinkling her nose against the pervasive smell.

“It is not tea, thankfully—that would be sacrilege.” She felt her friend shudder dramatically and cracked a small smile. “It is onion and banana juice. It is supposed to help open the chakras and bring you closer to spiritual enlightenment.”

Toph pulled a sour face. “You mean I have to  _ drink  _ that? But it smells like dung.”

“Yes, you do.” 

Iroh held a cup out to her and she took it. Toph sniffed it experimentally. “Urgh! That is  _ gross. _ ”

Iroh chuckled. “Aang had to drink it too, if that makes you feel any better.”

“A little bit.” She took a small sip and nearly gagged on the thick, acidic juice. Tears burned in her eyes. She coughed as she shook her free hand as though it burned, shaking her head against the flavor. “It tastes even worse than it smells.”

“You get used to it after a while,” Iroh said. “It almost becomes...pleasant.”

“Pleasant! Are you crazy?” Toph turned her sightless eyes on him. “And you mean you’ve drank this nasty stuff too?”

She felt rather than saw him nod. “Yes, I did. I opened my chakras in preparation to go into the Spirit World.” His tone became serious. “I have told you I went into the Spirit World, and why. I’ve even told you a bit of what happened there. The Spirit World is not meant for living humans, but if you know the way, you can go there.”

“And I have to go with Aang to tether him here.”

“Yes. His spirituality, as both an airbender and the Avatar, makes him susceptible to get lost there, which is why it’s vital for you to accompany him. The two of you will venture far, further than he has ever gone. So there is a chance his spirit might not make it back to his body,” Iroh explained. “But in order for  _ you _ to go, you must have open chakras and enlightenment. So, you will drink onion and banana juice and play Pai Sho until you are ready to open your chakras.”

She grimaced. “I can handle playing Pai Sho, but I don’t know if I can drink this juice, Iroh.”

“You must, Toph. Aang and the world are depending on it.”

That was all the encouragement she needed. Toph pinched her nose against the foul odor and drank.

* * *

“Energy flows through your body and pools in certain spots. Those are your chakras. There are seven chakras that create balance within us. If one is unbalanced, we cannot consider ourselves truly at peace,” Iroh said.

They had played Pai Sho and Toph had drank the onion and banana juice until she felt like she might throw up. The acidic drink had worn away her taste buds and she found Iroh was right: now she could barely taste it. 

Once he had been satisfied at her meditation, he brought her out to the garden. Toph could feel the warm sun on top of her head and could hear the birdsong in the trees. All around her vibrations buzzed through her feet. Yet it was different somehow. Toph suspected her sense of sight had been heightened.

And  _ she _ felt different too. Lighter. Her emotions were dim, far away.  _ I wonder if this is how Aang felt, _ she thought as she sat before the pond. 

“Our chakras are sensitive things, and can easily be blocked. Each chakra can be affected by a different emotion. As you saw with Aang, it can be hard and painful to open a chakra. Are you prepared to do that?”

Toph’s fists clenched. “Yes. I’m ready.” She would do whatever it took to help Aang save the world.

“I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind,” Iroh instructed. Toph listened to him, and soon she felt herself relax. When he felt she was ready, he went on. “As you continue to meditate, focus on the sound of my voice as I walk you through the first part of your journey.

“First we will open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of your spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear.” Iroh paused. “What are you most afraid of, Toph? What is your greatest fear?”

Toph focused on Iroh’s words as she continued to meditate. In her mind she saw Sokka gripping her hand as she hung suspended in mid-air, unable to see, unable to fight. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat poured down her back. It felt like she was back in that moment, and Toph was truly afraid.

“I’m scared of not being able to see,” she said in a small voice. 

“We may not always be able to see the things around us,” Iroh began. “But that does not mean we are alone. Even in our darkest hour, we must remember that we have friends and family and loved ones all around us, who care for us and are always there for us. Whether we can physically see them or not, they are there. Their very existence encourages us, guides us, and gives us a reason and the strength to go on.” Iroh paused. “Even now, in the darkness that surrounds you, you cannot see me. But I am here, Toph. I am with you. You are  _ never _ alone.”

His words burrowed into her brain. She thought about what they really meant. She thought about her friends. She knew how much they cared for her, and how much they had done for her. They would never abandon her no matter what, just like she would never abandon them. 

Suddenly, along the base of her spine she felt an intense pressure. Toph cried out. But as suddenly as it came, the pressure disappeared. 

“You have opened your Earth Chakra, Toph,” Iroh said.

Toph shuddered. “It felt so... _ real _ .”

“That is how we address our emotions. They are real too. The sensations are just manifestations of your emotions, Toph.” His voice was kind and soothed her. “Are you ready to open the Water Chakra?”

Her mouth was dry and she took another drink of the onion and banana juice. She nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. 

“The Water Chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. You must ask yourself, what do you blame yourself for?”

Suddenly she was in the desert again, her seismic sense clouded by the ever-shifting sand. She was struggling to keep the library above ground, terrified of losing her friends as the desert threatened to swallow it up. Behind her, strange men were stealing Appa. She could hear the bison’s distressed growls, but she couldn’t let go of the library.

“I let the sandbenders take Appa.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’ve never seen Aang so upset. But I had to let him go...the library was sinking. I couldn’t stop...Aang, Katara, and Sokka would have died down there.”

“You must accept that this happened, Toph. You must forgive yourself in order to be a positive influence for Aang and for the world. You cannot let this poison your energy.”

She took a deep breath. The guilt and self-loathing she had experienced after Aang found out his spirit guide had been stolen washed over her in full-force, threatening to drown her.  _ I must accept the things I cannot change. I must accept the things I cannot change _ . She repeated the words like a prayer until they drowned out her regret _. _

_ I did all I could. I tried my hardest.  _ In her mind’s eye she was in the desert again. Through her muddled vision, she could see the sandbenders taking Appa away again. Only this time, Toph stood her ground and watched instead of trying to help. She understood now that there was nothing more that she could do. She understood...that she had made the  _ right _ choice in saving her friends.

The guilt pulled away like the tide. She was shaking as traitorous tears streamed down her face. “I’ve forgiven myself.”

“Very good, Toph. You are making tremendous progress.” Iroh’s voice was kind and proud. “Let’s open the next chakra. The third chakra is fire, and it is found in the stomach. This chakra is willpower, and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of?”

“I’m not ashamed of anything.”

Iroh’s response sounded like a parent gently reprimanding a child. He might not have had her seismic sense, but Iroh could read people better than anyone she knew. “We are  _ all _ ashamed of something, Toph. You must be honest with yourself. Focus on your memories and your past.  _ Think _ .”

Toph screwed her eyes shut and threw herself into her meditation. She saw Sokka and Suki. She saw him place the betrothal necklace around her throat. She wanted to be happy for them. But she was more sad than anything. And she realized that she was ashamed for feeling bitter about their happiness.

“I...really like Sokka.” Her voice was little more than a whisper. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. “When I found out he was going to propose to Suki, it broke my heart. But it’s stupid because I never had a chance with him anyway.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because we were just kids. And there’s no way he liked me like that.” Toph snorted derisively. “Because Suki is....Suki is beautiful, powerful, and strong. And she can actually  _ see _ .”

Iroh sighed in understanding. “Ah. So your true shame does not lie in your unrequited love, but in your doubts about your own strengths. You believe your blindness is a weakness. That it makes you less than those around you.”

Fresh tears fell down her cheeks and Toph let out a sob. Her stomach burned like it was on fire and she clutched at it with her hands, wanting to douse the flames. “I try to act like I’m tough, like I don’t care what other people think of me. I  _ know _ I’m strong, okay? But sometimes...people doubt me because I’m blind. It’s like I’ve always got something to prove. And sometimes...sometimes I wonder if people think I’m a burden.” She scrubbed the tears away and gritted her teeth. “ _ I’m not! _ ”

“You are correct, Toph. You are not a burden. Far from it, in fact. You are one of the most capable people I know. And if you know that, then you are already close to opening your chakra. Let go of your shame. Embrace yourself fully.”

Toph took a heaving breath. She held her burning stomach in her hands. “I  _ am _ strong and I  _ am _ not a burden. I am  _ me _ . I am Toph. I’m the Blind Bandit. I’m the Runaway. I am  _ me _ . And I am not a burden.” The fire faded away. She opened her eyes. “I am me.”

She felt rather than saw Iroh’s nod of approval. “Indeed you are. That was hard, Toph. How do you feel now?”

“I feel okay.” Toph hung her head. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. “I think you were right, about my grief and shame. I want to be happy for Sokka and Suki but...it’s just so hard. I feel like I won’t ever be that happy with someone.” Her heart felt leaden. It sank towards her stomach. She released a heavy sigh. “And now that he’s going to marry her, I feel lost. Like I’m grieving something I never truly had.”

“And your parents, too.”

She whipped her head around to pierce him with her sightless eyes. “My parents?”

“Yes. You grieve for them because they couldn’t accept you for who you were. You grieve them because they weren’t who you needed them to be. And yet you still love them, for they are your parents.”

It felt like her heart was going to pull her down into the earth. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in her arms. Why couldn’t her parents see that she wasn’t something weak, something fragile, like a porcelain doll? The grief came over her and Toph sobbed. She sobbed until the weight in her heart lifted. 

Iroh’s voice was kind. “Well done, Miss Toph. You have opened your fourth chakra.”

She rested her head wearily on her arms. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. “Can I have some more onion and banana juice, please?”

* * *

Iroh allowed her a small break. After she had drunk more onion and banana juice and burped loud enough to scare the majority of wildlife away, Iroh began again. “We are halfway there. Are you ready to open your fifth chakra?”

Toph felt exhausted to her bones.  _ Now I can see why Twinkle Toes slept for a week. I might join him. _ She released a sigh. “Yes.”

“The fifth chakra is the Sound Chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by the lies we tell ourselves. We must confront these lies, and accept the truth.”

Her mind flashed to the memory of herself outside of her metalbending academy, flinging boulders into the night.  _ “I don’t need anyone now either!”  _ Her throat constricted painfully. Toph struggled to breathe. Lies she told herself ran through her mind:  _ I’m not scared of anything. I’m fine on my own. I’m not lonely.  _ Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and her lungs felt like they were going to burst.

“I do need people,” Toph croaked. “And I  _ am _ scared. I’m scared of losing my friends, of dying, of not being able to see, of being alone. I’m afraid of people thinking that I’m this really strong person who doesn’t need anyone. I have feelings too.” Her throat opened and Toph gulped the air into her lungs as she collapsed forward on her hands.

“Very good, Toph,” Iroh said. “That was a hard truth to learn and to admit, but I’m proud of you for discovering it. And it feels better now, doesn’t?”

She nodded numbly. Iroh gave her a moment to recover before he moved on.

“Now, let’s open the sixth chakra. This is the Light Chakra and is in the center of the forehead. It is insight, and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion is the illusion of separation. Everything is connected, and more alike than they are different. Even the Avatar and the Conduit.”

Toph blanched in shock. “What do you mean?”

“They are both extremely powerful and spiritual beings. They are Yin and Yang, two halves of one whole. Light and dark. Good and evil. Balance and unbalance.”

In her mind’s eye she saw Aang and a dark, faceless figure locked in an eternal power struggle, neither gaining the upper hand, neither losing. “If Aang can’t defeat the Conduit, then what are we doing?” Iroh hesitated. She sensed his apprehension and fear sparked in her stomach. “Iroh?”

“One cannot exist without the other.” Iroh’s voice was grave. “But the world can exist without both.”

Toph reeled back. “You mean they have to destroy  _ each other? _ But the world needs the Avatar!”

“Aang has done his duty to the world. He restored the balance. Now he must face his greatest challenge: sacrificing himself to keep the balance forever.”

“But won’t the Avatar spirit just be reborn into someone else?”

Iroh’s voice was solemn and grave. “Not this time. If the Avatar and the Conduit sever their connections to their spirits, the cycles will be broken forever. There will no longer be an Avatar or a Conduit.”

“How can you ask him to do that?” Toph shrilled. Tears choked her. “There has to be another way. Aang can’t  _ do _ that!”

“Toph, it is his sacred duty to the world. This is the epitome of what every Avatar and every Conduit has led to. This is the ultimate battle, the one that decides the fate of the world.” Iroh paused. “If there was some other way, I would gladly take it. But the Oracle of Destiny proclaimed it to be, and so it will.”

She staggered to her feet and pointed an accusatory finger at Iroh. “If I had known that  _ this _ is what you’ve been preparing me for all these years, I  _ never _ would have agreed to it! If Aang knew the truth—”

“Aang would accept his destiny and do what needs to be done.” Iroh’s voice was clear and strong. “And you must accept it, Toph. Let go of the illusion of how you want things to be, and accept what is.”

Toph’s body shook. Pain stabbed her brain. She cradled her head in her hands and screamed against the torrent of razor-sharp agony. Her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground.  _ He can’t die! Aang can’t die! I won’t let him.  _

The pain intensified until her head was filled with a sharp white light. Her heart pounded against her ribs as gooseflesh broke out across her skin. Her stomach rolled and Toph gagged against the taste of onion and banana juice. Her fingers raked across her skin and she clamped her tongue between her teeth until she tasted warm, coppery blood in her mouth. Anything to distract her from the consuming pain in her head. But there was no reprieve and no escape.

“ _ Let it go, Toph! _ ” Iroh shouted. “ _ Accept what you cannot change. Let it go! _ ”

Toph threw her head back and screamed. Every fiber of her being writhed in pain. Consciousness left her and she slumped forward onto the grass.

* * *

_ She found herself in front of a pond. She could feel the koi fish swimming through the water. Yin and Yang. Push and pull. Balance. The flying boar was at her side.  _

_ “You must accept it, Toph,” the flying boar said. _

_ “I know.” Tears fell into the pond. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” _

_ “It is for the greater good. The balance must be maintained,” said the flying boar. “You each have your part to play. Will you play yours?” _

_ She felt a deep sadness seep into her bones. “Does it have to be this way?” _

_ “It does.” _

_ “This way sucks.” _

_ The flying boar did not reply. _

* * *

Toph stirred. She felt the grass beneath her feet and could feel Iroh’s heartbeat close by. She sat upright and her head swam. She held it in her hands until the feeling passed. She groaned as her stomach rolled.

“That chakra was a lot harder to open than I thought it was going to be,” Iroh mused. “But you opened it.”

“Yeah.” Her voice was a harsh whisper. Her throat was raw from screaming. “I’m not happy about it but...I’ve accepted it.”

“I knew you would. It is not easy. I wish it wasn’t this way, but changing a prophecy given by an Oracle of Destiny is impossible.”

She glared. “I’d like to give that Oracle of Destiny a piece of my mind.” She found her cup of onion and banana juice and gulped it down.

“Are you ready to open the final chakra?”

Toph nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”

“You already know what this chakra is. You must let go of your earthly attachments, as Aang did.” Iroh paused. “As I did.”

“I think I can manage that.”

She closed her eyes. In her mind she saw her friends. They were the most important thing in the world to her. They were rooted in everything she did, every choice she made.  _ I have to let Aang go to save them. _ She focused hard on his form that she always saw with her seismic sense. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. One by one her friends faded to black: Suki, Katara, Zuko, Aang, Sokka. 

When they were all gone, she was left alone in the dark.

* * *

Iroh handed her a cup of tea. Night had fallen. Toph was sapped of energy, struggling to keep her eyes open. Aang slept peacefully in the room next door. Toph wished she could join him but she was afraid to sleep. She knew her dreams would be horrific when she finally closed her eyes. So instead she drank deeply from her cup, grateful it wasn’t onion and banana juice.

“You did well, Toph.” Iroh’s voice was genuine and kind. He sipped his own tea. “Opening chakras is an unpleasant experience. But you did what needed to be done.”

“So what? Now I’m ready to go to the Spirit World with my friend so he can get himself killed?” Bitter rage colored her words.

Iroh sighed heavily. “With time, you will understand why, Toph. For now, it’s good enough that you accepted it for what it is. I know it is not an easy burden to bear.”

“When are you going to tell  _ him _ ?” Toph asked. She jerked her chin toward the guest bedroom. “He has a right to know what he’s getting into, doesn’t he?”

“I’m sure the Sieshin Lord will tell him,” Iroh said quietly. “Once you both are fully rested, it will be time to go.”

Toph’s hand tightened around her cup. “And then he faces the Conduit. Then it’s the end for him.”

Iroh nodded slowly. She could feel his weariness too. She realized then that she hadn’t considered how hard this must have been for him.

“Why did you go into the Spirit World, Iroh?” Toph asked softly. “Why did you go through all of the trouble?”

Iroh sighed and set his teacup down. “I went because I wanted to bring my son back. It was a fool’s errand, but grief makes us do funny things.”

“But I thought you had to unlock your chakras to go?”

“I did, but that wasn’t what was needed of me from the place I went to access the Spirit World.”

Toph frowned, confused. “What do you mean? Where did you go?”

He sighed, a heavy, forlorn sound. “There are some places on this earth that are closer to the Spirit World than others. The veil between them is thin. One of these places is the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. Another is The Garden of the Desert.” Iroh paused. “After I lost my son at the Siege of Ba Sing Se, I called my men off and sent them home. The fight went out of me. Grief overtook me, and I was lost, cast adrift. I went on a pilgrimage into the desert. I had heard of the legendary Garden of the Desert in the past, and I decided I needed to go there.

“It was a long and treacherous journey, but I made it. It is nearly impossible to get there. It is located on the far eastern side of the desert in a canyon. From a distance it looks like a cluster of dead desert brush and trees, but once you get through, you find yourself in a beautiful glade. The grass is lush and green, and there is a willow tree at its center. There is a pond before it. It is known as the Pond of Enlightenment.”

Her mind flashed to her dream, of the round pond with the koi fish.

“It is said if you drink from the pond, you become enlightened about what you most desire to know,” Iroh said solemnly. “I needed to know my son was okay.”

Toph fingered the edge of her cup. “Was he?”

”I don’t know.” She felt him shrug. “I never found my son. Instead, I found inner peace, wisdom, and enlightenment. Those were the things my heart truly desired.” He wiped away his tears. “I came back from my journey a changed man. The glory of war and power was no longer something I desired. Instead I took it upon myself to help Zuko find a better way. The  _ right _ path for the Fire Nation, one of peace and strength instead of bloodshed and control. If I could have, I would have helped Azula as well. Perhaps, if I had been able to, I could have saved her too.” He released a heavy sigh. “But she was too far gone.”

Toph hesitated. “You said there was a price to pay. What was it?”

Iroh’s voice was thin and strained. She heard his heart stutter in his chest. “The price you pay is the blood of someone you love.”

Toph’s eyes widened. “What...what happened?”

Iroh was quiet for so long Toph thought he wasn’t going to answer her question. She had opened her mouth to ask him again when he finally spoke.

“Zuko.” His voice was choked with pain. “Zuko paid the price for my enlightenment.”

She gasped quietly.

“I have always been close to my nephew. After Lu Ten died, he became like my own son.” His voice was thick with unshed tears. “Ozai never...Ozai never cared about him. If my brother had had it his way, Zuko would have died the day he was born. He said Zuko did not have the spark in his eye that promised him to be a powerful bender. When Ursa went away, Ozai pushed him aside. He never saw Zuko’s potential. So I took Zuko under my wing. After I returned from Ba Sing Se, I became a mentor and father figure to him. It is because of me that Zuko was banished, and that he was disfigured.”

The air around them was heavy and somber. Toph remained quiet, but her heart was pounding in her chest. All of this was new to her, and as much as she wanted to know what had transpired, she would be patient. She wouldn’t pry. She wouldn’t push. She would let Iroh tell the story in his own time.

“I let him into a war meeting. What was I thinking, letting a thirteen year old  _ boy _ into a grown man’s meeting of bloodshed and warfare?” His voice sounded oddly choked off. “But I was a changed man. I only wanted to help. Had I still been my old self, I would have most likely told him that a war council was no place for a young boy, even one who was set to rule the Fire Nation one day…” He trailed off for a moment before he continued. “But I was no longer that man, and I didn’t see the harm…”

Tears burned in her eyes. She had never heard him sound this way. She could feel her mentor’s grief in the shudders of his silent sobs, in the erratic way his heart was beating and the uneven hitch of his breath. This was a deep wound that time alone hadn’t healed.

Iroh took a steadying breath. “Has Zuko ever shared the story of his banishment with you, Toph? Has he told you how he was scarred?”

She shook her head. “No. It was a...sensitive subject.”

She felt Iroh nod. “Yes, it is. Zuko’s own father challenged him to an Agni Kai because he spoke out of turn at the meeting I let him into. Zuko refused to fight. Ozai said he had shown shameful weakness. That he had disrespected his father, and he had to be taught a lesson.” Iroh took a deep breath. “Zuko did not raise a hand to defend himself when Ozai burned him. I looked away, but Zuko’s screams...there are some things you can never forget.” She could feel his eyes on her. “That is an example of the price you pay for asking for things you were never meant to have.”

Toph shivered. A dark thought crossed her mind:  _ if Zuko and Katara are going to drink from the Pond of Enlightenment, who will pay the price? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there's no Zutara in this chapter. But I really hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I feel like this chapter adds a lot of depth to Toph's character, as well as Iroh's, and even Zuko's. It definitely helps move the plot along as well (we gatta have some of that; it can't all be fluff). And it's kind of deep and emotional, especially for Toph.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Five: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara begin their journey across the desert. The heat makes people do crazy things.

The desert was just as treacherous and unforgiving as Katara remembered it to be. A sea of endless golden sand dunes stretched out as far as the eye could see, except for the red-gold mountains to the south that guided their way. Overhead the occasional chicken-vulture flew by, but other than that, there was no sign of life. The heat pressed on them as the sun crept steadily higher into the sky.

“We should rest until the sun goes down. It’s too hot right now,” Katara panted. 

They had been riding in silence since mid-morning. It was too hot to waste energy on words.

Zuko only nodded and guided Beast down the side of a sand dune. There wasn’t any shade, but as the sun fell they would eventually get some relief. Katara was grateful she had picked up a small tent in Gangju to offer them protection from the elements. They would be able to sleep through the heat of the day and travel by night as she, Toph, Sokka, and Aang had done all those years ago. 

Zuko dismounted and helped Katara out of the saddle. She leaned against the komodo rhino and breathed shallowly. She idly wondered if the heat was somehow burning up the very oxygen around them. 

Sweat poured down her face and back. Her lightweight clothes, a parting gift from Sela and Gansu, who had warned them against dark clothes in the desert, were still suffocatingly hot, but she couldn’t take them off and risk getting a sunburn either. That would make this experience even more unpleasant. She uncapped a waterskin and took a small drink. They had stocked up well at Lee’s family’s farm, but she knew they needed to use it sparingly.

Zuko began to set the tent up. He had pulled his hair back into a topknot for the first time since they had left the Fire Nation, but even still it was damp with perspiration and his cheeks were bright with color. The wide-brimmed Earth Kingdom hats they wore protected their faces from the sun, but it did little to quell the heat. Katara helped him set it up. Their movements were sluggish and drained from the heat, but finally, it stood.

“I’m not even getting my bedroll,” Katara mumbled. She kicked off her boots and stepped into the tent. It was warm in there already.

“I second that.” Zuko followed her into the tent, shedding his hat as he ducked under the low ceiling, and flopped onto his back, eyes already closing.

Katara took off her hat and wiped her sweat away with the sleeve of her shirt. “It’s too hot.” Without another word she stripped down until she was only in her sarashi and laid down beside him.

Zuko opened his good eye and looked at her. “I second that, too.” He sat upright and pulled his shirt over his head. Sweat glistened on his chest. He balled the tunic up and used it as a pillow. “Once the sun is down, we’ll keep going.”

“This is what we did the last time we were here.” She yawned and closed her eyes. Then they snapped open, her brow knitting together. “Will Beast be okay out in the sun?”

“He’ll be fine. Komodos are built for hot climates.” But he sat up again with a groan. “I should go give him some water, though.”

She nodded, her eyes already closed again. “That would be a good idea. This journey would be way worse if something happened to him.”

Zuko left the tent. Katara listened to him talk quietly to the komodo rhino. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, but his tone was soothing and gentle. It was an unexpected surprise and Katara found herself straining her ears to hear what he said. Zuko never failed to amaze her. 

After a few moments Zuko came back into the tent. He laid back down beside her. Katara could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. She reached out one hand and found his. She linked her pinky finger through his and he squeezed her finger. 

It was all they could manage.

* * *

When Zuko awoke, the first thing he noticed was that for the first time all day he wasn’t sweating. The second thing he noticed was that Katara’s finger was no longer wrapped around his. The third was that he could smell food cooking. 

His stomach rumbled.

He sat upright. The inside of the tent was dark. The flap was open and he could see bright stars in the indigo sky. Zuko climbed to his feet and, forgoing his shirt, he stepped out into the night. Beast lay on his side on the cooling sand. 

Katara sat before a small fire. She had apparently felt the same way as he did, for she still wore only her sarashi. A cooking pot sat over the flame and she stirred its contents. She hadn’t heard him.

“That smells great,” Zuko said as he approached her. He sank onto the sand beside her.

“It’ll have to do. This heat would just spoil fresh food.” Her brow was furrowed unhappily. “At least I grew up eating preserved foods. There wasn’t a lot of fresh stuff in the South Pole.”

Zuko looked into the pot. It was some kind of stew made of rice and preserved meat. “I’m sure it’ll taste fine, Katara. You’re a really good cook.”

She blushed. “Thanks, Zuko. I guess I just got used to having fresh food in Yu Dao. I had my own vegetable garden.” She sighed heavily. “I’m still not sure of what I’ll do when all of this is over with.”

Zuko hesitated. He knew what he wanted to tell her.  _ Stay with me in the Fire Nation. Be my girlfriend, and then maybe someday my wife.  _ He swallowed hard. “Do...you think you and Aang will get back together?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it until recently.” She stirred their dinner, but Zuko thought she was just doing it to distract herself. He could see the scowl on her face, and he tried to gauge what it might mean. “We’ve sort of had a lot going on.”

Zuko snorted. “You can say that again.” It wasn’t the answer he had been hoping for, but it wasn’t the worst it could be either. 

Katara continued to stir the stew. Her free hand fingered the necklace around her neck. “But...I don’t think I’ll get back with Aang.” Her frown deepened. “I love him, but I don’t think it’s  _ that _ kind of love. I’ve never told anyone this...I’ve never even admitted it out loud, to myself. But there was never any real spark.” Her eyes flickered to him for a brief moment. “We were just...together. Does that make any sense?”

He thought of his own relationship with Mai. It had felt a lot like that, too. “Yeah, it does.”

“I kept telling myself that I wasn’t happy because of his responsibilities, but maybe it wasn’t that at all.” She finally looked at him. “Maybe I just wasn’t happy with  _ him _ . And not because he was necessarily doing anything wrong, but maybe because we just weren’t meant to be.” She shrugged. “We just didn’t work, you know?”

Zuko gazed into her eyes. He couldn’t read her thoughts. Her face was stoic. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind: “You deserve to be happy, Katara.”

She smiled at him. “Well, then that works out, because I’ve been happy with you.” His heart thrummed a little faster in his chest. “I know that we’re on a really important mission with horrific consequences if we fail, but aside from that, honestly...I haven’t been this happy or laughed this much in years. Is that crazy?” Katara peeked over at him, her soft smile still playing across her lips.

Zuko chuckled. “No, it’s not crazy. At least I don’t think so.” He hesitated. “Because, to tell you the truth, these last few weeks have been the happiest in my life.”

Katara felt her heart stutter in her chest at his admission. She couldn’t help the happy smile that crossed her lips before she turned her eyes up to the sky. The moon seemed to be smiling looking down at them.  _ I hope I’m doing the right thing, Yue.  _

She let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know what it is, but for years I’ve had this…. _ longing _ . And I didn’t know where it came from or what it meant. I don’t even remember exactly when I realized it was there. Most of the time I could ignore it, but sometimes it was just so strong that it was all I could think about. I thought maybe it was just me missing the thrill of adventure and travel.” Her eyes flickered to him for a brief moment. “But now I don’t think that was it at all.”

His breath hitched in his throat. Zuko suspected she was working herself up to some sort of confession, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Yes, she had almost kissed him in the moonglow on a beach in Gaoling, but she hadn’t tried to do it since then. They hadn’t even  _ talked _ about it.

“What do you think it was?” His voice was little more than a whisper. 

Katara met his gaze. Her eyes were cool pools of blue. “I think…” Blood rose in her cheeks again and for a moment her stare faltered and she looked away before gathering her nerves. “I think...maybe...it was you.”

Zuko swallowed hard. His heart pounded against his ribs. “Me?”

She dropped her gaze, focusing intently on something behind him. “It’s just that, since we’ve been together, that feeling is gone. After I broke up with Aang and we were thrust into this mission, I felt like I should feel worse about breaking up with him. I should’ve been heartbroken, sad,  _ something _ . Even just a little bit, what with everything going on. And I was for those first few days. But after that...after…” Katara stopped, her blush deepening. She cleared her throat. “After we spent that first night together...I wasn’t really thinking about Aang anymore. I was thinking about you.”

His chest was tight and Zuko felt like he could barely breathe. “What about me?”

Katara finally looked at him, peeking up at him from beneath her thick eyelashes. She nervously twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “That it felt natural to be around you. To sleep in your arms. That it just feels  _ right. _ ” Katara laughed suddenly. It was high pitched and nervous. “Please tell me I’m not crazy. Tell me you’ve felt it too.”

“I have.” He let out a breath. “I didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure of where you stood with Aang. I didn’t want you to feel like I was taking advantage of you.”

A coy smile played at her lips. “You’ve been the perfect gentleman.” She sighed again, a heavy sound. “I really was going to kiss you in Gaoling.”

Zuko winced. There it was. That was what was holding her back. “And then I had to go and mess everything up.”

Her eyes were kind, and she reached out and took his hand. “You lied to protect me. You shouldn’t have, but I can understand why you did it. And I’m not mad at you anymore.” The corner of her lips pulled up in a lopsided smile. “In fact, I’ve sort of decided I like it that you get protective over me.”

Zuko’s eyebrow lifted. “Really?”

“Yes. Because you don’t act like I  _ can’t  _ take care of myself. You don’t treat me like I’m fragile or useless. I’m an equal to you. But you protect me because you  _ want _ to. I’m just not used to that, I guess. It’s nice.” Katara smiled softly. “So no, I don’t think you’ve messed anything up.”

Zuko smiled back at her before he moved closer and brought his hand up to brush away a flyway lock of hair from her cheek. Her skin was hot to the touch. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked his thumb across her cheekbone as his heart thundered in his chest. “So what does this mean for us?”

“I think we both know.”

Zuko studied her for a moment, trying to read her thoughts. She was watching him with a shy smile, but her eyes were earnest. They were truly the most beautiful shade of blue. Under the light of the moon, they were nearly indigo.

Tentatively, he inclined his head toward her. Katara met him halfway.

For just a moment before their lips met, they hesitated. Zuko searched her face for doubt, and found none. She closed her eyes and he allowed his eyes to close as well. Their trepidation faded away, and he pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips were soft and cool against his, just as he had imagined they would be. Her mouth molded perfectly to his.

Too soon, Zuko pulled away, searching now for regret. He found none and smiled, feeling almost shy, and she returned the look. And then she kissed him again.

Minutes or hours could have passed, and Zuko would not have noticed. Now that they were  _ finally _ together, now that he knew how she felt, it was as though everything was falling into place. As if he had been searching for this very moment his whole life, and he had finally found it. 

Katara was everywhere and everything: all he could see, touch, taste, and smell was Katara. He snaked one arm around her waist to draw her as close to him as he possibly could while the other wrapped around her back with his fingers digging into her hair. She wound her hands around his neck to anchor her to him. He let the hand that was in her hair run down the smooth skin of her throat, his fingers brushing across her collarbone before he trailed his hand down her side to join his other at her waist. Her bare skin was warm beneath his touch.

They broke away when the smell of burning food permeated their senses.

“The food!” Katara cried out. She lunged for the pot and pulled it off of the flames before she looked at their dinner. She grimaced. “Well, it’s definitely done.”

Zuko threw his head back and laughed. He felt giddy, light. His blood was singing in his veins. He looked at her, his eyes bright with mirth. “I’m sure it’ll taste just fine, princess. Let’s eat.”

* * *

They rode through the cool, quiet night. They were content despite the weight of their mission hanging over them. Zuko and Katara filled the silence with senseless chatter, high on their newly-realized feelings. They said everything and nothing. There was some sort of elation. There was no more nuance, no stolen glances and private, wanting thoughts.

Katara admitted to herself that she had sensed the change in their dynamic since the moment she and the others had arrived for the summit, when she had finally seen him again in the dining room in the Royal Palace. It had been too long, she realized now. In that moment, it was as though her soul knew what she wanted before she did. Like it knew that wherever he was, she belonged there too. 

Yet she suspected that those feelings had been there a lot longer than that. They had been through so much together. She had been the first to offer him help when Azula had attacked them in the ghost town and he had pushed her away. She had been the first to trust him in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se. He had betrayed her—at least, Katara had believed he had betrayed her. Really, he had been a teenage boy who wanted nothing more than to go home. She had warped her anger toward his nation into her anger at him for the choice he had made, and when he had come to them at the Western Air Temple, she had been incensed. She had been cold to him until he earned her forgiveness. 

He understood her pain in a way that Aang could not: the war had taken his mother from him too. He understood her need for closure and vengeance. Zuko had supported her through it. He hadn’t shied away in fear when she had bloodbended. At that moment, they had become friends. 

And when it came time to face his sister,  _ she _ had been the one that he wanted by his side.  _ She _ was the one who he had nearly died for. Their friendship had reached depths she hadn’t quite realized existed. 

Katara could remember when he lay unconscious in her arms after the Agni Kai as she used her healing powers to save him, she had thought that he looked at her with something deeper than friendship in his eyes. Had he loved her then? Had she loved him? 

Katara had been so confused about her feelings. Aang had been pressuring her for weeks to sort through them, but there had been too much going on. But she would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t felt  _ anything  _ for Zuko at that moment. They had bonded, first over their mothers and then again under the blood-red sky on the day of Sozin’s Comet. 

It had been a bond unlike anything Katara had ever felt before. And yet, they had never even  _ talked _ about it. Everything had happened too quickly.

Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord days after Ozai’s fall. Those days had been hectic and tense as his friends and the Order had arrested those who rebelled and tried to sort through who could be trusted and who couldn’t. Then the coronation had come, and Mai had come back. She and Zuko had gotten back together and Katara never felt it was a good time to bring up what had happened, and he never did either.

A month later the friends had reconvened at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko had seemed happy with Mai and Katara was content to let things be. She had felt at peace. Balance had been restored, and while there was a lot of work to be done, she was happy. When Aang had followed her onto the balcony, she knew she loved him. What she hadn’t known then was that it wasn’t  _ that _ kind of love: the slow-burning, forever kind.

And things hadn’t worked out between Mai and Zuko, either. She didn’t know the details of what had transpired between them, but if her gut instinct was correct, it all boiled down to the same reason she and Aang had broken up: it never felt quite right.

They made camp as the sun peaked in the sky, and while it was too hot to lay close, they interlocked their little fingers and slept soundfully side-by-side with no sound but their gentle breathing to disturb the hazy afternoon air.

They awoke when the sun went down and continued on their journey. The sand was still warm from the heat of the day, but a chilly breeze had come up. Zuko wrapped them in his cloak and Katara burrowed deeply into him, content and safe in his arms while they rode the komodo rhino through the Si Wong Desert. Neither of them had truly ever been happier, and even the thought of what came next couldn’t deter them.

* * *

“So your uncle has been there before?” Katara inquired. Her thumb traced soft circles on the back of his hand that was ensnared around her waist.

She felt rather than saw him nod. “Yeah. He went...after my cousin died. He told me a little bit about it, but it’s not something he likes to talk about very much. That wasn’t a good time for him.”

“What did he say?”

“He called it the Garden of the Desert. He told me it was hard to find, and that only those who were enlightened or desperate enough could see it,” Zuko explained. “He said it’s a magical and spiritual place.”

“Do you think we’re desperate enough?” Katara queried, doubt creeping into her tone.

His response was wry. “Well, the world is sort of depending on us to find it, so I think we are.” She felt him press his lips against her hair. “Wherever it is, we’ll find it. He told me it’s on the far eastern side of the desert, almost to Chameleon Bay.”

Katara frowned. “You know what I don’t understand?”

“What’s that?” Zuko asked.

Katara craned her neck to look up at him. “If we could avert the prophecy by coming here, why didn’t Iroh just send us here in the first place? It seems like it would have saved us a lot of time.”

Zuko mulled that over, brows knit and mouth down turned. “I’ve been thinking about that too. And honestly I think he did it because he doesn’t think the prophecy can be changed. That Oracle of Destiny business sounded very final.”

“Maybe.” Katara chewed her bottom lip. “It’s just strange that the  _ Conduit _ of all people pointed us in this direction. I wish those scrolls we read at the Sacred Isle had offered more insight. She was _ terrifying _ , but she was definitely not what I was expecting.”

Zuko reflected on his encounter with the Conduit. “I got the feeling that she doesn’t want to be the Conduit anymore. Something must have happened in the past. Maybe after Tatsuya died and she was born. Something made her decide to take her destiny into her own hands.”

“It was really odd finding her in a baresuku. I mean, who would’ve thought?” Katara muttered thoughtfully. “And she  _ did _ send us this way. But since your uncle has been here, I don’t think it’s a trap.”

“Maybe the prophecy wasn’t what Uncle thought it was,” Zuko mused. He sighed. “I wish he’d told us exactly what it said. That would’ve been nice.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Katara snorted. She leaned back against him and stifled a yawn behind her hand. The sun would rise soon, and with it, the heat. It would be almost unbearable to touch. Katara couldn’t wait to get out of the desert. She missed sleeping in his arms. 

“I guess we’ll find out in a few days,” Zuko said. He pointed at the sky. “According to the stars we’re about halfway there.”

Katara looked up at the stars. “You never fail to amaze me.”

Zuko was pleasantly surprised. “What do you mean by that?”

She chuckled a bit. “I mean, you’re never what I expect you to be, and you’ve always been like that. It’s like every time we meet I learn something new about you.”

He frowned. “Um...thanks, I guess?”

“It’s a compliment, Zuko.” She squeezed his hand. “I feel like I know you, but at the same time, you always take me by surprise.”

“I could say the same about you,” he murmured in her ear. 

She nuzzled her head into his neck. “The sun will be up soon.”

His arm tightened around her. “I know.” He paused for a beat, and when he spoke again, she could hear clear amusement in his voice. “You know...you  _ might _ want to think about kissing me again before I get too hot to touch. Well...hotter than I normally am, anyway.” He chuckled.

Katara snorted out a laugh. “Oh, so we’re full of ourselves now, are we? Do you gain more confidence with each kiss?” She leaned back to look up at him with a teasing smile. “Should I be worried?”

He looked down at her, a lopsided smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “No, not worried. More like…” Zuko brought his face closer to hers until their lips were only a heartbeat apart before he continued, his eyes glinting wickedly. “Eager.”

Katara wanted to say something back. Felt like she  _ should _ say something back. But looking into his wanting golden eyes and feeling a pulse of heat low in her belly had taken all coherent thought from her. Instead, she closed the distance between them and pressed her mouth to his.

Eager, she thought, was an understatement.

* * *

Zuko lay awake as the sun rose higher in the sky. He should have been sleeping, but it was hard to fight his body’s natural schedule.  _ I rise with the sun _ . And he didn’t mind the view, either: Katara lay curled up on her side beside him, her pinky wound through his. She wore only her sarashi. He didn’t feel bad about looking at her now. 

He took in every inch of her skin, from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. Zuko admired the length of her smooth legs, the ample curve of her hips, the quiet strength of her arms. 

But he mostly loved looking at her face. It had lost most of its childhood roundness to reveal wide cheekbones, full, bow-shaped lips, and a gently sloping nose with a rounded end. Her eyebrows arched across her brow bones in a way that demanded she be taken seriously. He loved the little line that formed between them when she concentrated or was frustrated. 

She was beautiful. 

It wasn’t only her looks, either. Katara had a fiery passion about her that was so utterly Fire Nation, it wouldn’t surprise him at all to find out some of her forefathers hailed from his homeland. She was compassionate, brave, and entirely loyal to those she loved. It was admirable.

Zuko mused over the girl laying beside him. He thought back to before, when the war waged on and he had found himself an unlikely ally to Team Avatar. Even then he was able to recognize her beauty, and in the dark hours of the night he could even admit to himself that she was attractive. Back then he hadn’t given it much thought. It was clear that Aang had a thing for her, and he still had feelings for Mai. And it just hadn’t been the right time.

_ But if I’d acted on it then, how different would things be now?  _ Zuko wondered. It probably would have ended long before now. 

Reflecting on his relationship with Mai he could see where he had messed up. He had neglected her in his obsessive drive to be a great Fire Lord. Zuko had been so preoccupied with rooting out insurrection and building a trustworthy government that he hadn’t devoted himself to Mai like he should have. And then when he started talking to his father behind her back… Yeah, Zuko had done a pretty good job screwing  _ that _ relationship up.

“I won’t make that mistake again,” he whispered to Katara.

He  _ would _ do better. Zuko knew it would help to give Katara a role in his government. She would probably enjoy leading the Public Health Initiative or the Public Affairs council. Maybe both. She was a helper; it was her true passion in life. 

_ And I need to be honest with her.  _ Zuko sighed.  _ No secrets. _

He would have to tell her about Alasie.

* * *

Katara woke to darkness. All she could sense was his finger wrapped around hers. She couldn’t tell if Zuko was awake or not. Katara rolled onto her side and strained her eyes to make out his shape in the dark.  _ It’d be nice to be a firebender right now, _ she thought sleepily. She covered a yawn with her hand. 

It was cool outside. She wanted to curl up against him, if only for a little while, before they had to set out again. Katara slid closer to him. Zuko stirred, and she could faintly see the whites of his eyes against the black backdrop.

“Good morning,” he whispered to her. She could see his teeth flash into a white smile.

“Morning.” Without waiting, Katara slid herself into his arms and nuzzled her face against his neck. She planted a soft kiss over his pulse. She smiled when she felt it quicken beneath her touch. “I’ve missed this.”

Zuko traced the dip of her spine with his fingertips. “Me too.” He kissed the top of her head.

Katara sighed happily. “Once we’re out of the desert, we can do this every night.”

He pulled back to look at her, which was mostly a moot point in the dark. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do.” She looked up at him. But then she frowned as she thought of something. “I mean...that is...if that’s alright.” She swallowed. “Would that be frowned upon in the Fire Nation? I guess I’m not too familiar with your customs. It definitely would be back home, but I mean...I think we’re kind of past that now.” Katara forced herself to stop the deluge of words pouring from her mouth.

He lit a small flame in the palm of his hand, holding it out along his side so he wouldn’t burn her. Katara blinked against the sudden light. He studied her face. His brow was furrowed.

She licked her lips nervously. “Zuko?”

“I mean, kind of...but no one would say anything.” He cleared his throat. “I just...I’m not sure where this is going.” He looked away, his eyes smoldering in the orange glow of his fire. “I was so happy yesterday, but I got to thinking about some things. You were unhappy with Aang because of his responsibilities.” He peeked at her. “Well, I have a lot of those same responsibilities, Katara. I’m the Fire Lord. I work long hours and don’t get a lot of time to relax. I won’t be able to just up and go on adventures with you.”

Her voice was soft. “I know.”

His scowl deepened, and if she wasn’t mistaken, a red flush had crept into his cheeks too. “And if...if we got married one day, then you would be the Fire Lady. That’s a lot of responsibility, too. You would be expected to have my children, and host noblewomen, and be proper and not cause a stir—not that I think you would. But it would never  _ just _ be us. It would be you, me, and my—our—nation. Nations, I suppose.” 

Katara propped herself up one one elbow so she could look him in the eye. She pressed one hand to his cheek and smiled softly. “Zuko.  _ I know. _ ”

He frowned. “You know. Then…”

Katara pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “You think I haven’t been thinking about this since I first realized I had feelings for you that went beyond friendship?” She chuckled lightly. “I think the difference between your responsibilities and Aang’s is that I can really understand them. I can  _ help _ with them. And I know once you take off that headpiece and become  _ just  _ Zuko, I’ll be your top priority.” She blushed. “Well, me and any future children.”

“Well...the future  _ might  _ not be that far off,” Zuko murmured. “My court…” He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I wasn’t kidding when I said they’re waiting for me to get married and produce an heir. I’m twenty two years old. I’ve been at the helm of the Fire Nation for five years. In their eyes, it’s past time.” Her eyes widened, and Zuko let the fire die as he sighed. “This is what I mean...about responsibilities.”

“I’m not saying no, Zuko.” She pressed her lips to his. 

Zuko kissed her back. They broke away after several moments. He brushed the hair away from her temple as his mouth turned down. 

“I need to tell you about something,” he said quietly. He grimaced. “Well, about someone.”

Katara’s fingers danced across his collarbones, raising gooseflesh on his skin “Oh? And who might that be?”

He bit his bottom lip and he was suddenly glad he had extinguished the flames. He spoke quickly, desperate to get the words out so he could face the consequences, whatever they might be. “There was...someone. I was seeing her. After Mai and I broke up. It wasn’t anything serious, and I broke it off before the summit. I just thought I should tell you.”

Her voice in the dark was a little higher than normal. He could tell she was surprised. “Who was it? Is it someone I know?”

A red blush crept up his neck. “Yes…”

“Who?” An emotion she couldn’t quite name washed over here. All she knew was that she didn’t like it. The thought that someone else had been with Zuko after Mai left her feeling more unprepared for this relationship than she had been a few moments ago.

Zuko sighed.  _ Honesty, _ he reminded himself. “It was Alasie.”

He heard the soft  _ pop _ as her mouth dropped open and she threw herself into a sitting position. “ _ Alasie?  _ I grew up with her! Zuko!” She pushed his shoulder roughly, her tone a little gruff, but not mad. “How in the world did  _ that _ happen?”

Zuko waited for her to get angry. He sat upright and relit the flames in his palm and studied her face intently as she blinked against the sudden light, but he didn’t see any anger flash through her eyes. He shrugged one shoulder. “It just sort of did.” He frowned. “You’re not mad?”

Katara laughed lightly. “Why would I be mad? That was before me. I had expected you and Mai…” It was her turn to blush, and she cleared her throat before she pressed on. “Am I surprised there was another person? Sure. But you’re an adult capable of making his own choices. And Alasie is gorgeous. I can see the attraction.” She turned her face away.

Zuko lightly cupped her chin in his free hand, gently turning her head so she had to look at him. “Katara…” He shifted his hand to her cheek and stroked her face with his thumb. “Alasie may have been pretty, but if anyone is gorgeous, it’s definitely you.” Crimson bloomed across her cheeks as she searched for the truth in his eyes. “Besides, it’s over now so there’s nothing to worry about. And that’s  _ all _ it was: just attraction.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “And she never held my heart the way you do.”

A pleasant warmth spread through her. She could hear the earnestness in his tone. He meant every word he said, and that reassured her. But then Katara withdrew and quirked a brow at him again. “You really thought I would be mad?” 

Zuko smiled at her sheepishly as he pulled back, letting his hand fall into his lap. “I don’t know. Maybe. I expected more than just...acceptance.”

Katara shrugged. “Well, it is what it is. We can’t change it.” She pressed her lips into a thin line for a moment. “I mean...I’m a little….” She waved her hand through the air. “Jealous.”

His eyes glittered. “Jealous?”

Katara scowled. “Jealous,” she echoed.” She huffed out a breath. “I mean, like I said, I was under no illusions that you were some prude or something, but now I feel…” Her mouth twisted into a grimace as she tried to convey the emotion she felt. She didn’t quite know what to call it, as she wasn’t sure she had ever felt it before. “Inadequate?”

His eyes widened. “So you’ve never...?” Zuko let the half-formed question hang in the air between them.

Katara’s blush deepened. “Uh...no. Aang and I haven’t….no.” She cleared her throat. “We talked about it. We just never...did it.” Zuko snorted. Katara playfully punched his chest. “Shut up!” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. I guess I just assumed...since the two of you lived together…” He arched his brow at her. “What do you mean, you ‘talked about it’? What was  _ that _ conversation like?”

“I am  _ not _ having this conversation with you right now.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away from him, feeling very flustered and quite inadequate, indeed.

His lips twitched in amusement at her sudden shift in attitude. He thought he had a solution for that. “You’re right.” Zuko shifted closer to her. “There should be less talk.” 

Before she could ask him what he meant, he ended the conversation with a kiss, and then another, until he killed the flames again and corded his fingers through her hair. Katara slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. He trailed one hand down her back and over her hip. Her breath hitched in her throat when he pulled her into his lap with her knees on either side of his waist.

His lips were soft and warm against hers and Katara became pliant under his mouth and hands, letting him take the lead. His fingertips ghosted up the back of her thigh, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. Katara let her own hands explore him: she traced the thick muscles of his shoulder, down the coiled muscles of his back, around the front and down the hard planes of his abs to his lean, hard waist with one hand while the other grazed his collarbone and chest. She could feel him pressed against her core and her heart hammered in her chest as something hot and heady pooled low in her belly. She wondered how far he would try to take it...but he seemed content to simply kiss her and let his hands wander.

After several long minutes Katara came up for air. She giggled. “That didn’t mean I was ready to learn first hand  _ right now _ , Zuko!”

He threw his head back and laughed. Katara didn’t think she would ever grow tired of that sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter everyone was waiting for. Was it worth the wait? I think it was. I hope ya'll enjoy it :)


	29. Chapter Twenty-Six: Two Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their time in the desert, Zuko and Katara come to realize several truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thank-you to my beta, FireLadyFae/LadyFaePhillips, for the invaluable work she does.

Two days and two nights passed without incident. Katara almost couldn’t remember what civilization was like, what a world that wasn’t made of shifting sand and azure sky looked like. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten how dizzyingly monotonous the desert was. For that she was grateful they traveled at night. At least the stars broke up the night sky in a way more captivating than the occasional tiny puffs of white clouds did during the day.

And Zuko was teaching her how to read the stars.

“That’s Agni,” he said to her as he pointed at the sky as they rode on Beast. “You can see her with her arms stretched upward toward the sun above her, to symbolize where firebenders draw their power from.”

Katara traced the outline of a woman with her eyes. “That’s amazing, Zuko.” It was her turn to point at a cluster of stars off to their left. “My dad pointed that one out to me when I was little. It’s a polar bear dog.” 

He chuckled. “Is that the only one you know?”

“Yes.” She sounded miffed. “That constellation  _ happens _ to be very important in the South Pole. It’s Nyyrikki. Legends in the Southern Water Tribe say that he taught humans to hunt thousands of years ago.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry. I was just curious to see if you knew any others. That’s actually fascinating. Uncle never taught me that constellation.” He hugged her around the middle before he pointed to a constellation to the southeast. “Tui and La are up there, too. Do you see them?”

Katara strained her eyes. “Hm...no. I just see the polar bear dog.”

Zuko cupped her chin in his hand and guided her eyes toward the stars. “There. You can see them circling each other.”

“Oh! I see them. They’re beautiful.” She turned her head to look up at him, a wide smile on her lips. 

He kissed her; he couldn’t help himself. He still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that he  _ could _ kiss her. And by the soft moan she breathed against his lips, she seemed to be fine with it, too. When they pulled apart, her eyes were dreamy. Zuko smiled and pecked the tip of her nose.

A blush rose in her cheeks and Katara smiled before she turned her eyes back to the stars. “My gran-gran says that true legends become stars when they die. When we see the Great Lights in the South Pole, the elders say it means another legend has joined the others amongst the stars.”

“I’ve seen the Great Lights before,” Zuko said softly. “They were...I’d never seen anything like that before. Or since. Words can’t explain it.”

Katara sighed deeply. “I think the Great Lights are one of the things that I miss most about home. Besides my family, you know. I don’t really miss the cold or the snow, or having to be bundled up all the time...but I miss seeing the Great Lights.” 

“Maybe when all of this is over...we can take a trip to the South Pole to see them,” Zuko suggested softly.

Katara looked up at him. “Really? You would...would you be able to take the time off to go?”

He smiled crookedly at her. “I’m the Fire Lord. Of course I could do that. I can make things happen if I really need to.” He shrugged. “Well, assuming there aren’t more pressing matters that need to be addressed first, of course. Like, you know, saving the world... _ again _ . And I seem to recall  _ someone _ always reminding me I need to relax more.”

“You do,” she deadpanned. Then she smiled up at him. “That would be amazing. I would love that.”

“Nothing would make me happier than to make you happy,” Zuko told her earnestly.

Katara stared at him in disbelief. Was it possible for Zuko, who also happened to be the  _ Fire Lord _ , to love her that much? The thought made her giddy and nervous inside all at once, like a maelstrom churning inside of her. She had never known a love like this.

She managed a coherent response. “It’s a date then.” She smirked as she added, “You could officially meet Gran-Gran.”

Zuko paled. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh...yeah…”

“Don’t worry, Zuko.” Katara beamed a warm smile up at him. “Gran-Gran isn’t really one to hold grudges.” She shrugged. “It only took her sixty-odd years to forgive and marry Pakku.”

Zuko grimaced. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Katara chuckled. She stretched up and leaned back against him to plant a kiss on the corner of his jaw. “I’m just messing with you. If I’m happy, she’ll be happy.” She pulled back, her eyes kind and understanding. “She knows you’re not the same person who first set foot on our snow all those years ago.”

“If you say so,” Zuko said hesitantly. He kissed her temple. “If it makes you happy, I’ll do it.” He gave her a gentle squeeze. “I would be honored to take you to see the Great Lights again...and to meet your grandmother.”

She squeezed his hands in return. “I’ll hold you to it, Fire Lord.” She was quiet for a moment. She had turned her face back to the sky, and she let out a soft sigh. “When I was little, after my mom died, I used to pretend she was up there amongst the stars too.”

Zuko’s arms tightened around her. “If legends really do become stars, then your mom is up there, Katara. She’s probably the brightest star of them all.”

Katara sniffed and blinked away the tears that had sprung unbidden to her eyes. “That’s a really sweet thing to say. Thank you.”

“It’s just the truth.” Zuko kissed the top of her head and drew her closer.

Katara rested her hands on his arm, her fingers tracing the swell of muscle beneath his tunic. She could happily stay right here with him for the rest of her life. 

She came to the realization that she had never felt this way before. Aang had never made her feel so utterly loved and cherished. Katara was always second-guessing herself with Aang, doubting herself. With Zuko, she felt confident and sure. Loved and protected. And there was more to it than just that, too. She couldn’t even quite put it into words...it was just a feeling. When she was with Zuko, she felt peace. She felt like she belonged. She wanted to feel that way forever.

* * *

He awoke to the sensation of something soft and cool gently caressing his cheek. His  _ scarred  _ cheek. Zuko opened his eyes slowly and found Katara’s bright blue ones looking back at him in the relative—but not total—darkness. She had opened the tent flap at some point, and now cool moonlight poured into the tent. Her skin seemed to glisten like gossamer under its silver glow. Zuko’s lips curved into a smile as he rolled onto his side to face her, and Katara gently traced the outline. 

As she did, Zuko realized, and not for the first time on their journey, that his consciousness apparently wasn’t the  _ only _ thing that could also rise without the sun. And, as he had awkwardly become accustomed to, he would have to be careful of his body placement next to hers. He certainly didn’t want to make her uncomfortable now. What they had was new, tender and fragile, like a budding flower in spring. He wanted to do this right with her, at whatever pace she set.

In an effort to take his thoughts away from such things, he finally broke the silence.

“How long have you been awake?” Zuko inquired drowsily. 

She smiled back at him. “Long enough. The moon is almost full.” She shrugged. “I’m always restless when that happens.”

He covered a yawn with the back of his hand before stretching. “So you were just watching me sleep?” He raised his brow and offered her a flirtatious smirk. Of course, he neglected to tell her that he, too, had watched her sleep.

“Yes. You’re absolutely fascinating when you sleep.”

That made him quirk his eyebrow at her again. “Oh? How come?”

Katara curled deeper into him and placed her fingers back along his cheek. If she was any closer, he didn’t think she could go without noticing the strain in his trousers. And now, with her so close, he wasn’t too sure that he was against that. She was making it very difficult for him to contain himself. As he thought this, Zuko nuzzled instinctively into her touch. 

“Because...it’s hard to explain.” She sighed happily. “You’re just  _ you  _ when you sleep. There’s no mask, no facade. You truly wear your emotions.” She chuckled. “And believe me, you’re quite expressive when you’re asleep.”

He felt a blush creep into his cheeks. “Is that so?” He allowed his fingers to lightly graze the skin at the small of her back. 

She nodded. Her thumb traced the bottom edge of his scar, ridged and puckered below her pad. “I know we haven’t been having any more of those weird dreams, but we still dream. So I can see when you’re having a good dream or an unpleasant dream. You smile and sigh a lot when you’re having good dreams.”

“And the unpleasant ones?” His fingers followed the dips and grooves of her spine to the hem of her sarashi and back down to her waist. Seeing her eyes fall close and hearing the small gasp that left her had his pulse thrumming and heat coiling low in his belly. He wouldn’t be able to contain himself much longer.

“You frown—well,  _ scowl _ —a lot, and you growl.” Her lips curved up into a teasing grin.

Zuko barked out an unexpected laugh. “I  _ growl _ ? Seriously? You’ve got to be joking.”

Katara nodded, the corner of her mouth pulling up. “Oh yeah, you growl. Like a tigerdillo. It’s actually quite...sexy, to be honest.”

Zuko arched his brow, amused. “Oh...is that so? Well then, allow me to humor you…” He let out a low growl as he brought his hand up to tangle into her hair and pull her into a searing kiss. Katara pressed the palm of her hand against his scar and returned the kiss fervently. 

He thought about how easy it would be to lose himself in her, to forget about the world and its troubles for a little while. He never wanted to let her go. But of course, he had to. Eventually.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, eyes wide and dewy as they stared at each other.

“I love you,” he whispered before he could stop himself.

He felt her freeze beneath his hands. Zuko watched her ocean eyes, which were widening in shock. A flush crept up his neck.  _ You idiot _ . He swallowed hard.

Her thumb followed the familiar curve of his scar. Her lips, swollen from their kiss, were slightly parted. Katara blinked owlishly. “You...love me?”

Zuko pressed his mouth into a thin line. He furrowed his brow, nervous about her reaction. He forced himself to hold her gaze. If he was going to be honest, there was no point in stopping now. “I do.” His hand was on her cheek and he stroked his thumb across her skin. He needed her to know he meant everything he said.

Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but a smile creased her face. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. “I love you too,” she breathed against his skin. His heart leapt into his throat, and he vaguely wondered if this was a dream.

But then she kissed him again, a deep, passionate kiss, and he knew he was wide-awake. Her hand corded through his hair and held him in place—not that he was about to go anywhere. His fingers danced across the bare expanse of her shoulder blade, down her arm, to her waist. He nudged her gently and she rolled onto her back, never breaking their kiss. He grazed the soft skin of her stomach with his fingertips and he heard her sharp intake of breath. Zuko left a trail of kisses down her jaw to her throat, teeth and tongue exploring. Katara shivered beneath his hands and he smiled against her throat. She rolled her head back to give him better access, and he took it. Soft sighs left her as his mouth made it to her collarbone.

Zuko withdrew and kissed her mouth lightly. He smiled down at her. “We’re wasting moonlight.”

“Well, I don’t think I would consider this  _ wasteful _ .” Two dark spots of color had risen in her cheeks and her eyes glittered with desire. 

He smirked at her. “I don’t want to stop either, but we’ve got to stay focused on the mission. There will be plenty of time for  _ this _ —” He pressed his lips to her pulse and heard the breath hitch in her throat. “—when this is over and done with.”

Katara huffed out an irritated sigh. “It can’t come soon enough.”

Zuko sat upright. He trailed his fingers down her leg before tugging on her ankle. “Come on, princess. Let’s get something to eat. If we make enough time, I think we’ll get there sometime tomorrow night.”

Katara propped herself up on her elbows, a curious frown on her face. “How can you tell?” She finished sitting up and reached for her clothing.

He shrugged.“I don’t know. I just have a feeling.” Zuko stared thoughtfully at the moon. “The air is...starting to feel different. Don’t you feel it, too?”

“No.” She frowned again. It just felt like dry desert air to her.

“Hmph.” He put his boots on. “It’s hard to explain. It’s  _ sort of  _ like how it felt at the Baresuku when we found the Conduit. But not...terrifying. You know?”

“That was...something else entirely.” She didn’t want to feel  _ that _ particular sensation ever again. She stood up and shrugged into her pants and tunic. 

Zuko pulled his shirt on. “The air just feels…” He sighed as he searched for the words. “It just feels different.”

“I believe you,” Katara said. She slipped her feet into her boots. “So, we’re almost there then.”

Zuko nodded. Together, they stepped into the cool night. The moon shone down on them, and Katara scanned the dark horizon. Zuko was confident they were close. That knowledge sent prickles of anxiety through her. She couldn’t feel what he claimed he felt in the air, but her instincts were trying to tell her  _ something _ . She just wasn’t sure what. But Katara wouldn’t let Zuko know about her apprehension. They had enough to worry about.

Katara turned towards him. “So tomorrow night, we’ll get there. And then we drink from the pond, and figure out what we’re supposed to do to divert the prophecy.” She put her hands on her hips. “Sounds easy enough.”

Zuko snorted.“Easier said than done, more likely.”

Katara closed the small distance between them and slid her arms around his waist. She pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “No matter how hard it is, we’ll get through it together.”

Zuko kissed her forehead. “I know we will, princess.”

Katara reluctantly pulled away and searched through their bags for something to eat while Zuko built a small fire. He packed away the tent while Katara made a familiar meal of rice and preserved meat. He checked their supplies: they had enough food and water to get back to Gangju, at least. When he sat down in the sand beside her, Katara was ladling their dinner ( _ breakfast? _ ) into bowls. She passed his food to him.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to fresh food again,” Katara remarked. After a moment’s thought, she laughed. “Wow, I sound like my brother.”

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah, you do.”

They ate in easy silence. Zuko found it was one of the things he loved most about being in her presence: they could just  _ be _ . They didn’t have to fill the silence with political babble or meaningless words, and the quiet that stretched between them didn’t feel tense. He didn’t feel like he had to try and figure out what she was thinking: Katara wore her feelings on her face. 

It had never been that way with Mai; he never knew what she was thinking or feeling. Mai had been an expert at hiding those things, even—or perhaps, especially—from him. And he had never been able to talk to  _ her _ about his feelings, either. She would always shut him down. The knife-thrower was skilled in the art of deflection.  _ How many times did we even say ‘I love you’? _ Zuko wondered as he watched the waterbender beside him.  _ And did we even mean it? _

Katara glanced at him and caught him staring. She blushed. “ _ What _ ?”

“Nothing. Sorry. It’s just that...” He cleared his throat, embarrassed. “I think you were right, Katara.”

She quirked a brow at him when he didn’t say anything more. “Okay, I like the sound of that, but  _ what _ am I right about, exactly ?”

“When you said that we were meant to be. That things were supposed to happen this way.” He peered over at her, feeling uncertain of himself. “I think you were right about that.”

She smiled warmly, a warm flush creeping into her cheeks. “What made you think of that?”

Zuko sighed heavily. “I was thinking about Mai.” He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I never really told you what happened between us, did I?”

“No, and I never asked. I figured if you wanted to tell me about it, you would do it on your own time.” Katara shrugged, but she was watching him curiously. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I think I should.” He gave her a small, wry smile. “I promised myself that I would be honest with you. Full disclosure.” He sighed again. “I’m not very good at talking about...painful things. Bad memories, and all of that.”

Katara remembered how hard it had been for him to tell her what had transpired with Lee in Gangju, and she nodded sympathetically. “I know. Take your time.”

His mouth twisted into a mixture of a scowl and a frown. “Mai and I...we knew each other since we were kids. Eventually she developed a kid crush on me, and I guess I felt the same. But we never got the chance to go anywhere with it since I was banished. And when I…” He cleared his throat. “When I went back home, after Ba Sing Se, we were suddenly together. And I thought it would be different. That  _ she _ would be different, for me. Or at least, she would be different around me.”

“But she wasn’t.”

Zuko shook his head. “No. She was exactly the same. She was unable to express her emotions, good or bad, no matter what I did. And it brought me down. I did care about her, but when I made the choice to leave her behind and join the Avatar, it was almost...a relief.” 

“But you still went back to her.” Katara’s voice was muted in the still night. “After the Agni Kai...when she showed up at the palace you took her back.”

He snorted. “Well,  _ I  _ don’t think I took  _ her _ back. It was more like she took  _ me _ back. And I don’t know, I guess I was hoping things would finally be different. Especially since we didn’t have the war hanging over our heads anymore. But it wasn’t. It was exactly the same.” Zuko paused, thinking carefully before he spoke again. “I did think about you then. More than I probably should have. You saved my life. But...you were with the Avatar.” He glanced sideways at her. “Do you think...if...I hadn’t done that, that something could have happened… between us then?”

“I don’t know.” Katara sighed deeply. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it. After you risked your life for me...I think that’s when things started to change between us. But we didn’t give it time. We didn’t  _ have _ any time to process it, you know? It all happened so fast. You were crowned Fire Lord and Mai came back, and then we went to Ba Sing Se and I kissed Aang. I thought I loved him then.” She peeked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. “Maybe if we’d had time…”

Zuko offered her a small smile. “It doesn’t really matter now though, does it? The maybes and the what-ifs? Because we’ve realized it now. That’s the important thing.” He set down his bowl of food and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Katara returned his smile for a brief moment. Then she grew serious again. “So what happened with you and Mai after Aang and I went to Yu Dao?”

He looked away and scrubbed his other hand over his face. “It’s not something I’m particularly proud of. And I can’t say I blame her for breaking up with me. Again. All things considered, I was a pretty terrible boyfriend.”

She rolled her eyes but there was a playful smile on her lips. “Come on, Zuko. You couldn’t have been  _ that _ bad.”

“I was seeing my father behind her back.” Zuko swallowed hard. “Well, not really behind her back, but without telling her.” He forced himself to look at Katara. Her eyes were wide. “Though I guess it’s basically the same thing.”

“Zuko, why would you do that? Why would you see him at all?” she demanded to know. “He’s….he’s—”

He sighed as he pulled away from her. He drew his knees up to his chest and hung his head. “I know, I know. And I haven’t...I haven’t gone to see him since Azula escaped. I went to see him because I was lost and I didn’t have anyone else at the time. I didn’t know what I was doing as Fire Lord. I spent  _ years _ being groomed to rule the Fire Nation one day, and then when it was handed to me, I froze. I was expected to inherit a prospering nation, not the mess Ozai left behind.” He took a shaky breath. “Everything was  _ so _ bad, Katara. I didn’t know who I could trust, or even how to find out who I could trust. The people were split, half of them happy that the war was over and the rest calling for my head. There were so many attempts on my life...I was afraid.” He stared down at his hands.

He felt her hand fold over his and he looked up into her eyes. Her mouth was twisted downward, but she didn’t look upset. Just sad. “I wish you would have reached out to us,” she whispered. Tears glistened in her eyes. “To me, to Aang, Toph, Iroh… We would have helped you.”

“I know.” He growled in frustration. “Add it to my list of mistakes, I suppose.” He got to his feet. He paced restlessly beside the fire. “I sought him out for advice on how to rule. It was stupid, because I’d known all along I didn’t want to rule the way he did. It wasn’t conducive at all. He told me...well, it doesn’t really matter. And then Mai found out...and she broke up with me.” Zuko shrugged, spreading his hands wide. “That’s that.”

Katara peered up at him. “But there’s more to it than that, isn’t there? With how things were with Mai?”

“Well, yeah. Like I said, she couldn’t express her emotions in a healthy way to save her life.” He exhaled. “I was too passionate, and she wasn’t passionate enough.”

Katara stood up and went to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. After a moment, Zuko encircled her with his arms. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and closed his eyes. They stayed that way for several quiet minutes.

When she pulled back, a soft smile shadowed her mouth. “Lucky for you, I’m a pretty passionate person myself.”

He couldn’t resist the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. “That’s one of the things that I’ve always liked about you.” He kissed her for a brief moment. “I feel like you’re exactly who I needed by my side this whole time. I need someone who is caring and fiery and passionate to help lead my nation.”

“Amd now I know that I would love to be that person for you.” Katara beamed at him. She stroked her fingers across his cheek. “I like it when you open up to me. You keep yourself closed off far too much.”

Zuko wrapped his hand around her fingers and brought them to his mouth, grazing them lightly with his lips. “I know I do. But I don’t feel like I have to do that with you.”

“That’s because you don’t have to,” Katara murmured.

His smile warmed her heart. “So I’m learning.”

* * *

They rode through the night once more. As they closed the distance between them and their destination, Zuko felt the garden’s call. He couldn’t explain it, not even to himself, but he felt drawn to some unseen epicenter. The air around them buzzed with electricity. It reminded him of the Conduit, but it was different somehow; there was no darkness to it. It was just...there.

_ It has to be spirit energy, _ Zuko mused.  _ But why can I feel it while Katara can’t?  _ Of that, he didn’t know.

He wasn’t afraid though. Instead, he felt ready, determined to face whatever came next. He was confident that they  _ would _ succeed in whatever it was that lay before them. Zuko didn’t know how he knew, but somehow he knew that this was the right way. This was how things were meant to be, no matter what his uncle had said.

His thoughts returned to the Conduit. She had been the one to point them this way. But why? He felt like he was missing something, something important about her and her relation to the Avatar and to the world. He truly didn’t believe she was purely evil; he didn’t believe many things actually were. Not even his father or sister, despite all of the evidence pointing to the contrary. 

And Zuko knew better than anyone else that even good people could possess darkness within themselves. 

He glanced down at Katara. She could bend the blood within another person, rendering them defenseless. She could assume control of their body at will. It was a darkness that any waterbender powerful enough could possess. And it held with it the possibility to turn them to evil and cruelty. It could turn  _ her _ cruel, if she let it. 

Once in his life, maybe he believed things to be in black and white. But Zuko had seen too much, done too much, to not realize that life was also colored in shades of grey. It was even evident in Tui and La, in push and pull, and in the balance: darkness could not exist without light, and light could not exist without darkness. Together they created gray. That was a battle that waged within each person as well. Zuko knew that intimately.

“You’re awfully quiet back there,” Katara remarked, breaking him from his reverie.

“Hm? Oh, I was just thinking.”

She turned her head to face him. “What were you thinking about?”

“About balance. That...that good can’t exist without evil, and evil can’t exist without good. You know what I mean?”

Katara nodded.

Zuko went on. “And that it happens inside of people, too. It’s not just the bigger picture; Aang versus the Conduit, a battle between good and evil. I don’t think the Conduit is  _ truly  _ evil, just like Aang isn’t  _ purely _ good. We all have that struggle inside of us, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I do.” She paused. “In the Southern Water Tribe, there’s an ancient proverb that talks about exactly that,” Katara mused thoughtfully. “It goes, ‘Inside each man, there are two wolves at war: one who is good, and one who is evil. The one that wins is the one that you feed the most’.”

“Exactly,” Zuko said. He reflected on that for a moment. He had once fed the evil wolf within himself, and it had nearly consumed him. “The world is made up of all kinds of balances, some big and some small. And some are only inside of us.”

She laughed. “You sound like your uncle.” Katara gasped softly as the realization hit her. “The Conduit stopped feeding the evil wolf.”

Her words reminded Zuko of what the Conduit had said. “‘I am made of ice and darkness but that does not mean I have to bend to its will’.”

She arched a brow at him. “What was that?”

“That’s what she said to me,” Zuko mused. “When I went and saw her on my own. I think she was trying to tell me that we’re free to choose our own destinies, and that she had chosen hers.”

“But you already know that, Zuko. You chose your own destiny.”

He frowned thoughtfully. “I know I did, but that’s a little different than when you’re an all-powerful entity like the Conduit, don’t you think?”

“ _ Aang _ changed his destiny too,” Katara pointed out. “When everyone was telling him he had to kill the Fire Lord, he fought it. He found another way, through the Lion Turtle and energybending. And he  _ still _ restored the balance. Maybe the Conduit can do that, too.”

“I guess we’ll find out when we get to this Garden, won’t we?” Zuko remarked. He jerked his chin toward the east. “I can feel it. It’s out there. We’re getting close.”

Gooseflesh rose across her arms at the ominous quality his voice had. “I still don’t sense anything. Why do you think that is?”

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve been wracking my brain about it. I know that only the enlightened or the desperate can find it, at least that’s what Uncle said. But I don’t think I’m any more enlightened or desperate than  _ you _ are.”

“Maybe you’re just more spiritually aware than I am?” Katara frowned curiously. “I’ve never given much thought to the Spirit World or anything like that, aside from my connection to Tui and La. I  _ know _ it’s there, but…” She glanced back at him, eyes wide. “Maybe you  _ are _ more enlightened than me! You communed with the firebending masters. That might have something to do with it.”

Zuko recalled his encounter with the last two dragons. He had gone with Aang to learn the origin of firebending shortly after he had joined their group, and he’d lost the rage that had fueled his inner fire for so long. He and Aang had been taught by Ran and Shao. Even now, Zuko almost couldn’t believe what the dragons had shown him. There had been so many colors in the flames, the warmth that had enveloped him…but it had also told him a story, too. It had shown him that there was more to firebending than just destruction and pain.

“Maybe,” he agreed quietly.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter,” Katara said. “The important thing is that you’ve now got something of an internal compass to guide us there.”

Zuko nodded sagely. “We’ll be there by dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy all of the Zutara fluff in this chapter <3
> 
> Also I promise 2 more chapters are coming the website went down after I posted this don’t hate meeeee.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Conduit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in the perspective of titular character.

The Conduit could sense them out there in the desert, and she could sense  _ it _ too. The Garden. She knew exactly where it lay amid the ever-shifting sands, and she knew that the firebender and the water tribe girl were closing in on it. They would arrive by daybreak. 

The Conduit pressed forward through the darkness, shielded by the shadows she could conjure at will. She flew high overhead on the back of her spirit guide, Hiei, passing over the dunes at a quick pace. She didn’t want to be seen by the travelers, but she wanted to stay close in case they encountered any...problems. She knew it couldn’t be that simple. The Kage Noshi wouldn't give up that easily. 

The Conduit sensed that their troubles were only beginning.

She had resisted fate, had taken her destiny into her own hands, and yet the prophecy was still on the verge of playing out despite her best efforts to prevent that from happening.

After the firebender with the dual-swords had left her beneath the willow tree, the Conduit had hoped she could return to her life as it was before the interlopers had arrived. But she had no such luck, and found herself being ambushed shortly after the firebender had departed. 

She had recognized her assailants right away: the Kage Noshi, an elite guild of highly-trained assassins. They were nearly as legendary as she was. And their history was intricately interwoven with hers. 

A dozen of them attacked her, their faceless black masks boring down on her from each angle, but they were no match for her. It had been too long since her blade had tasted blood, and as the heat of battle rose within her, the Conduit had launched herself at the masked assassins with a fury she hadn’t felt in... _ years _ . She had released Hiei from his worldly form and felt the rush as he transformed into his most powerful self: a writhing two-headed dragon as black as the night. 

The Kage Noshi had recoiled in fear for just a moment, and rightfully so. She could sense it; they had not anticipated her dragon, or her power. With a murderous grin, she had thrown herself into the thick of the assassins. Her katana had bit into flesh, had severed limbs from torsos and pierced organs until the ground had run red. 

In the end, The Conduit had thrown her head back and howled at the moon, consumed by bloodlust. There was something comforting and familiar in bloodshed. 

She had spared only one of them. The Conduit needed him to deliver a message. 

Hiei had him pinned beneath one mighty clawed foot. The man had been wounded and trembled with terror. The Conduit had torn his mask away and leaned in close, her voice a powerful whisper. All around her the breeze had picked up and she allowed her powers to leak into it. She was satisfied by the erratic pounding of his heart in response to her. 

_ If you wish to live, you will deliver my message. Do you wish to live? _

His head had bobbed, mouth gaping in panic.  _ Y-yes. Whatever you want, I’ll do it! _

_ Who is your leader? _

He had willingly given the name.  _ Kurai. _

_ And who offered him the contract for my head? _

He had hesitated.  _ She’ll kill me if I talk. _

_ I’ll kill you right now if you don’t. And I assure you that it will be a fate far worse than whatever  _ she _ will do to you. _

He had weighed his options for only a brief moment.  _ P-Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. She wanted us to capture you and kill her brother and the water tribe princess. _

Ah, so the man who had sought her ought wasn’t just any old firebender. He was the Fire Lord himself.  _ Is that so? And why would she want to capture little old me? _

At that he had shrugged helplessly.  _ I-I-I don’t know. Those were the orders. That’s all we were told. _

_ And how had you expected to take me captive? You do realize who I am, don’t you? _

She had watched his throat bob as he struggled for air. The fear coming off of his skin was palpable, and she drank it in.  _ Y-y-yes...Princess Azula told us to capture you...Kurai thought we could take you. We had a way to contain you... _

That had caught the Conduit’s attention.  _ How?  _

_ I don’t know. Kurai kept that to himself...but they did tell us if we captured the cat, you’d surrender. That you’d have no choice. _

At that, she’d had to resist the urge to kill the assassin on the spot. Princess Azula, whoever she was, had done her research. That had made rage surge through her. 

The Conduit had glowered at her captive.  _ Then she is a fool. I cannot be captured. I cannot be controlled.  _ She had leaned in close to the assassin and let the power surge through her veins. When she spoke, her voice carried the weight of her past lives.  _ Deliver this message to Kurai and Princess Azula: if they try to capture me, I will  _ end _ them. If they try to harm the firebender or the water tribe princess, I will hunt them down and flay the skin from their bones until they are begging for the sweet release of death. Do I make myself clear? _

Terror had filled his eyes. He could only nod.

The Conduit had pulled back then and called Hiei off. The dragon had transformed back into his cat form and had leapt onto her shoulder as the man scrambled away backwards on his hands, unwilling or unable to take his eyes off of her. 

Once he had gone, the Conduit had set about eliminating the corpses. It was gruesome and exhausting work, but she and Hiei had piled them on top of one another and burned them with black fire until they had been reduced to nothing more than ash. Not even their weapons remained. 

The Conduit had relished the feeling of using her powers; she hadn’t used them much in her self-induced exile. It was like a good stretch after sitting still for far too long. 

With that grisly task taken care of, the Conduit had left. It was no longer safe for her in Jinsan. She knew that the Kage Noshi would come for her again, or worse, they would come for the young couple who had found her in the first place. The Conduit knew it all led back to that spirits-cursed prophecy. 

_ Damn the White Lotus and their Oracles of Destiny _ , she had thought as she fled into the night on foot. 

The Conduit only hoped she hadn’t made a mistake by sending the fire and the water bender off to the Garden of the Desert. The Conduit knew how the Pond of Enlightenment worked; she hoped that she hadn’t overestimated the scarred young man. She didn’t believe she had, though. She sensed a familiarity in him, an almost kinship with herself.

He too had taken his destiny into his own hands and came out on top.

The closer the pair got to the Garden, the more she was certain she had made the right choice. She could feel the Garden calling out to him the same way it called out to her. She was a being of spirits; he was enlightened.

The Conduit had kept her distance from them. She didn’t want them to know she was nearby. She needed them to reach the Garden and learn its secrets without any more interference on her end. Whatever was going to happen needed to happen without her meddling in it. She had knowledge they didn’t; she didn’t want to jeopardize the fate that the prophecy had in store for them.

Truthfully, the only reason she had followed them was to ensure that the Kage Noshi didn’t attack them. The Conduit could sense that the two of them were powerful benders, but she didn’t know if they could hold their own against the elite Kage Noshi. It wasn’t a chance she was willing to take. There was too much at stake.

She wondered about this so-called Princess Azula, who had contracted the Kage Noshi. She couldn’t say for certain whether the princess knew the one  _ true _ way to contain her and her powers, but the Conduit had long since given up on leaving things up to fate. She needed to be careful.

The Conduit suspected that Azula had somehow gained access to the library of Wan Shi Tong—that was the only place left in the world that contained any  _ real _ knowledge of her. It was a place that was practically impenetrable and nearly forgotten, or so she had thought.

The Conduit had made sure to erase the history of Conduits from all of the earthly records that she could find, although she had clearly missed  _ something _ : the firebender and waterbender had come bearing Tatsuya’s necklace. And there was that nasty little bit of business with Azula knowing more than she should have.

She was beginning to think she had made a grave mistake.

Seeing the necklace and being reminded of her unpleasant past had dredged up memories and feelings the Conduit had buried deep within herself, feelings and memories she wasn’t quite ready to face. And seeing it against the throat of a water tribe girl had only added insult to injury. But the past was the past, and for all of her power, she couldn’t change it. It was ancient history, anyway.

The owner of that necklace had brought nothing but pain to her predecessor and had driven him to an early grave. Certainly, those events had led her to who the Conduit had become, but it hadn’t stopped her from searching out the conniving witch and avenging Tatsuya for her betrayal. 

It wasn’t until after her quest for revenge had been fulfilled that the Conduit decided  _ she _ was in control of her own fate. That was when she made the decision to go against everything she was, everything her ancestors had been. She didn’t want to risk the same fate that Tatsuya had succumbed to, and so she had closed herself off from the world. 

For nearly twenty years, she had lived in seclusion in the frozen tundra of the South Pole, hidden away from the clusters of tribes. 

As time passed, she realized that  _ she _ hadn’t changed: her face had only aged fractionally from how it had been when she had taken the life of Tatsuya’s lover at her body’s age of twelve, despite the decades that had passed since then. She had expected herself to look...old. Not like a child.

Somehow, the Conduit had stopped aging.

Soon after that, she realized that there was something wrong with the balance, both within the world and within herself. The world had felt...wrong.  _ She _ had felt wrong. She had felt empty, incomplete...unbalanced. As did the world. She had tried to ignore it—she  _ did _ ignore it, for another ten years. She had turned her back on the world, and she tried to convince herself that she didn’t care what happened to it. But her resolve finally crumbled.

The Conduit left her self-imposed exile and ventured out into the world again. As she did, she realized that many things were different.

She eventually traveled into the Earth Kingdom and learned what had changed in the world: the Fire Nation had attacked. They had eradicated the Air Nomads and were laying siege to the other nations. But what of the Avatar, her counterpart? She discovered he had disappeared thirty years ago, when the world needed him most. Some said that he died with the other airbenders, and others said he had been reborn amongst the water tribes, which was why the Fire Nation had begun to lay siege to them.

This explained the imbalance she felt within herself. With her parallel gone, the Conduit had been polarized. She surmised that was why she had stopped aging, as well.

The dark side of her had whispered that  _ this _ was the perfect opportunity to strike. With the Avatar gone, the Conduit could rise up and assume control of the world. She had the power to do it. The Fire Nation would readily bow to her. The world could be  _ hers _ ; she could watch it go up in flames and bathe in the blood of her victims.

But decades of isolation and years of feeling incomplete had changed her in ways she hadn’t even acknowledged. While she always felt the thirst for bloodshed and destruction, she no longer desired power. What the Conduit truly desired was to remain in the shadows, hidden and unknown. That hadn’t changed once she had left her seclusion behind. If anything, the current state of things only solidified it.

Much had changed in her time away from the world. The Warriors Guild, who had once been determined to end the Conduit cycle and their reigns of anonymous terror on the world, had gone extinct. She also learned after some digging that the Kage Noshi, the once loyal followers of the Conduit, had wiped them out and became nothing more than sellswords, having forgotten their roots during her absence. She wasn’t sad to see them go though; she had no need for them anymore.

But there was more. The Southern Water Tribe was experiencing unrelenting attacks from the Fire Nation. They were capturing the waterbenders, searching for the Avatar. The Conduit understood the logic: the last Avatar would have been an airbender. With the Air Nomads gone, the next Avatar would have been a waterbender. And as the reincarnation cycle alternated between the north and the south, the next one was due to be a Southern waterbender. But the Conduit knew that the Avatar wasn’t there...at least not as a waterbender. Of course, there was also the chance that the Avatar had left the South, but that didn’t quite sit right with her.

She could sense the Avatar’s spirit, but it was fleeting, weak. She supposed she could have tried to find him, but the Conduit saw a new opportunity: she could truly live now, without the worry that the Avatar would come for her. Without her nemesis hanging over her head, the Conduit was free to do as she pleased. She felt that she had been reborn.

She mostly stayed true to herself. She  _ didn’t  _ want power. But just as one couldn’t stop the tides, she couldn’t help her bloodlust. So the Conduit had made a promise to herself: she would only take the lives of those whom she felt deserved it, and only those who came across her path seeking her out.

And so what if she manipulated the rules to be in her favor? The Conduit traveled along dark roads, where crime and violence were commonplace. And as time passed, she made her home amongst thieves and murderers, in brothels and hostels. In places such as those, there was never a shortage of depravity. No one would miss the souls of those she took for herself. She could have her fill of death.

Through all of that time, she did not age. She remained twelve years old in appearance, which only worked in her favor, as people did not suspect a young girl to be a cold blooded murderer.

She remained neutral about the war. If the Avatar wasn’t there to fulfill his duty, she wouldn’t do hers either. It didn’t seem right, somehow, even with her decision to forsake what was her duty by birthright.

Years later, the Conduit had known the  _ moment _ the Avatar had come back to the world. She had felt his spirit rise, and was surprised to see that it had come from the South Pole. What were the odds that he had been there that whole time, right under her nose? But the Conduit let it be. He had awoken to quite a mess. 

The Conduit had still been in the Earth Kingdom at that point, and she was able to glean tales of the Avatar’s adventures as she continued to live amongst the degenerates and criminals. She was surprised to find out that he was just a boy, but it seemed to explain why she hadn’t aged either. 

He seemed blissfully unaware of her existence and that they even had a connection, and for that the Conduit was grateful. Without the Warriors Guild or the Order of the White Lotus to point him in her direction, the Conduit was certain she could continue to live her life of anonymity.

As it turned out, even without their divine interference, the world was heading down a path where balance would never be restored. For a brief moment, the Conduit had thought that time had come when the moon had left the sky. But then she had returned, and the Conduit knew the war still waged on. Then, at last, the Avatar had ended the war. The Conduit had actually applauded him for that.

With the war over, the balance had been restored. She continued to live in unknown corners of the world. She kept her powers subdued. And she had started to age again. The Conduit didn’t know if the Order of the White Lotus was still around, or if they would even remember their duty to teach the Avatar about her if they were.

But the Avatar didn’t need to worry about her. 

Life had been so peaceful that the Conduit had forgotten about the prophecy—or rather, she had believed she had been able to subvert it by forsaking the instinct for power that flowed through her blood. She had felt the stirrings for months and had pointedly ignored them. Hoping—foolishly, she now realized—that she could continue to avoid what the Oracle of Destiny had foreseen to be.

The Conduit hadn’t been lying to the Fire Lord when she told him she had no desire to fulfill the destiny. She was not interested in joining the Avatar in a battle that would only end when the two of them destroyed one another for good. Personally, she wanted to go on living, thank you very much, and she suspected that the Avatar likely felt the same.

But that hadn’t stopped the Mother Willow from seeking her out in dreams. The Conduit had been plagued by her for months before she had encountered the firebender. She filled the Conduit’s head with images of fire and blood and whispered to her:  _ this is your destiny. You feel the call of destruction in your blood; you must give in to it.  _

The Conduit could see her fate: locked in battle with the Avatar at the peak of a volcanic crater, with ash and smoke filling the air. Two opposites giving their all, pouring every ounce of their power into a fight that might destroy the world before they destroyed each other...but in the end, they  _ would _ . Their powers would collide with such force that the two of them would be obliterated in the process.

And that was why she had sent the firebender and the waterbender to the Pond of Enlightenment. She knew—had known all along, really—that destiny could not be so easily changed when it was professed by an Oracle, and she knew that the world’s only real hope lay with the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Princess. 

She could sense his determination, and hoped it would be enough for the Pond to give him the answers he needed to understand.

And there was more to the prophecy than just the Conduit and the Avatar. The firebender—the Fire Lord—was under attack. The Conduit knew now that his sister, Princess Azula, had plans to depose him and claim the throne for herself. That alone was a testament that the prophecy was coming true.

If the princess could capture the Conduit and was somehow able to take control of her powers, it would be easy enough for the princess to dispose of her brother.. 

The world had yet to see the full extent of the Conduit’s power, and she intended to keep it that way. She would do whatever it took to make sure the Fire Lord and his companion changed the prophecy. His rule could not falter; the Conduit and the Avatar could not battle.

In the distance, she could now see the Garden. It was a dark mass nestled in a canyon against the pale sand. She could feel its power, could sense its pull on her. Dawn’s first light was beginning to tinge the edges of the sky. 

Below her, closing in on the Garden, she saw the Fire Lord and the waterbender cresting a sand dune. She watched the Fire Lord pull his mount up short and point towards the Garden. They had seen it, too.

Hiei twitched below her.

She tore her eyes from the Fire Lord and looked down at her spirit animal. “What is it, Hiei?”

_ Trouble _ . 

The Conduit looked out over the sands and saw nothing amiss. But she trusted the dragon-cat’s instincts—they had saved her skin more than once—and as she cast her eyes toward the mountains in the south, a warning bell of danger went off in her head. 

Coming down the side of the plateau were a mass of dark shapes: the Kage Noshi, riding their mongoose lizard steeds and heading straight for the Fire Lord and the waterbender under their cover of shadows.

The Conduit tightened her hold on Hiei. “Let’s go.”

_ You said you wouldn’t interfere. _

She dug her knees into his shoulders, her face setting into a grim scowl. “I said, let’s go!”

The dragon-cat grumbled.  _ As you wish.  _

His black wings beat against the sky and he flew faster toward the waterbender and the firebender. The Conduit only hoped they would make it in time. The Kage Noshi would get to them before she and Hiei would, even with his full speed pulling them through the lightening sky. 

_ Just hold on, _ the Conduit thought to the Fire Lord.  _ Just hold on until I get there. _

The fate of the world was depending on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter from the PoV of the Conduit. I know she's an OC, but I really find her to be a fascinating character, and we'll be learning more about her before this story is over!


	31. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka puts his plan into action, and they find the sneak to be an unlikely suspect. 
> 
> Ursa uses her knowledge of plants and herbs to get their enemy to talk.
> 
> Startling revelations are made that shake the Fire Nation government to its core.

Suki held her breath and counted out the seconds that passed into minutes as she stood pressed into the corner of the study. She was hidden by the brocade curtain and unable to see. Her ears pricked against the slight sounds she heard: out in the hallway, she could hear the muffled conversations of passing servants, could hear their soft footfalls; she could hear the soft rustle of clothing as Ty Lee and Sokka breathed in their respective hiding places. 

Sokka was in Ty Lee’s place in the dark corner, pressed flat against one of the bookshelves. Ty Lee was folded up beneath the desk. 

Almost an hour had passed since the warriors had slipped into the Fire Lord’s study. Princess Ursa had still been there, and had let them in through the balcony doors. The trio had slipped along the palace rooftops to sneak in unseen by any prying eyes. Suki was confident that they hadn’t been spotted, and she believed whoever it was sneaking into the study would be arriving soon.

It had been almost an hour, after all. Usually that was when she and Ty Lee would slip in and assume their overnight vigil. The sneak had to come in before then, which meant they would be there any moment.

The seconds passed with each tick of Suki’s pulse. Something deep within her gut was wound taut like a cable, threatening to snap. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, waiting to be spent. The heat of battle was in her blood.

Finally, at last, they would capture the culprit who had been giving their Fire Lord and his mother grief. 

The only issues that had eluded them had been  _ who,  _ and  _ how _ . Neither Mal-Chin nor Alasie had seemed agile or cunning enough to be able to slip in and out of the Fire Lord’s study unnoticed. Though perhaps if it had been Mal-Chin, he wouldn’t have needed much stealth. No one would question the Lord Chamberlain, Zuko’s most trusted advisor, of treachery. And yet, it still didn’t make sense.

Suki surmised that whoever the sneak was, it wasn’t an advisor or close confidant to Zuko. It was an outsider, someone who had been contracted—whether it was by a traitor or an enemy, Suki wasn’t sure—to gather intelligence that could be used to usurp Zuko and Princess Ursa, although she had kept that observation to herself. No one knew the truth behind the Fire Lord’s unexpected absence, of that Suki was confident. So it made sense that whoever it was had to be involved in the plot, and possibly even knew of the prophecy and Zuko’s mission. Ursa suspected it was Azula, and Suki was in agreement.

She felt the shift before she heard the tell-tale sounds of an intruder. The vibrations in the room shifted, and Suki strained her ears. 

She could hear the muffled sound of rustling clothes and padded feet coming from somewhere nearby—and it wasn’t Sokka or Ty Lee. Her grip around her fan tightened and she shifted minimally, prepared to jump out from behind the curtains and attack the intruder.  _ I hope Ty Lee and Sokka are ready, too. _

Suki listened as the soft feet landed somewhere on the other side of the room. She realized they had come down through the fireplace, her eyes widening in the dark.  _ That’s how they were able to get in here! _

She held her breath. She didn’t want to move too soon and give the assailant an opportunity to escape. She didn’t want to raise his suspicions. She knew that Ty Lee and Sokka would wait for her to make the first move. Their plan would only work once. It needed to be perfect. 

Suki turned her head toward the fireplace. In the dead silence, she could hear the light breaths of the newcomer. 

The minutes dragged out. She knew the sneak was waiting for her and Ty Lee’s arrival as he had been for days, but he was in for quite the surprise. 

Suki steeled herself, took a shallow breath, and stepped out from behind the curtain. She caught Sokka’s eyes from the dark corner of the room and nodded once. Ty Lee slunk out from beneath the leg cubby of the desk and remained crouched beside it.

With her blood pounding in her ears, Suki drifted past the desk and toward the door as if she were leaving. The intruder in the fireplace was holding his breath, but Suki knew he was there, watching her. Biding his time.

A flick of her wrist sent her fan whizzing through the air. It disappeared into the darkness of the fireplace. She heard the grunt of surprise and the thud of her fan burying itself into the stone hearth. 

Ty Lee bounced out from behind the desk as Sokka pulled out of his dark corner, drawing his sword. Ty Lee lunged for the fireplace as Suki lit an oil lamp. There was a sharp grunt of pain as several thumps emerged from the darkness, and as the orange glow pushed away the shadows, Suki saw Ty Lee pull a dark, limp shape from within the hearth.

“Who is it?” Sokka demanded to know as he crouched beside the limp form.

Ty Lee shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Suki took in the intruder. He wore black from head to toe, with soft-soled boots for aid in stealth. A black mask, with carved eyes and a viciously grinning mouth, covered his face and a sword was sheathed on his waist. Ty Lee had gotten him good with her chi-blocking. Suki suspected he couldn’t even raise a finger if he wanted to.

“Let’s find out,” she said grimly.

Suki crouched over the incapacitated intruder and slipped her fingers beneath the chin of the unfamiliar mask. She pulled it away and revealed a face she didn’t recognize. He blinked at her, gold eyes flashing in the dim light. Her suspicions had been correct.

“Who the heck is that?” Sokka inquired. “That’s not Mal-Chin  _ or _ Alasie.”

“I don’t know.” Suki stood up and set the mask on the desktop. Her face was grim. “Tie him up, Sokka. You and Ty Lee stay here while I go and get Princess Ursa.”

Sokka nodded, his face set in a look of determination. He retrieved the rope he had brought from the bag he had stowed away beneath the tea table. He and Ty Lee began to restrain the intruder.

“I’ll be right back,” Suki said to her companions. She set her steely eyes on the captive, who looked at her with cool disinterest. “And when I get back,  _ you’re _ going to talk.”

* * *

Ty Lee and Sokka bound the man’s hands behind him and tied his ankles together. Sokka hauled him into a chair and wrapped the remaining length of rope around the captive’s chest and tied him to the chair. Sokka wasn’t going to take any chances; this was their only hope to find out who was trying to get rid of Zuko.

With their task done, Ty Lee and Sokka stood before the captive. Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and appraised the man. He was definitely Fire Nation; the amber of his eyes was unmistakable. Sokka didn’t know if he was a firebender or not, but the man’s chi was blocked anyway.

The man looked from him to Ty Lee the way someone might inspect two pieces of meat he was debating on buying from the market. He said nothing. 

Sokka was glad. His anger was mounting at the sheer injustice of it all. Zuko had worked so hard to create harmony with the Fire Nation, and then worms like this had to try and undermine his efforts. Sokka couldn’t stand it.

After several tense, silent moments, he heard approaching footsteps. His hand fell to the hilt of his sword—not his magnificent space sword, sadly, but a blade made of cool steel he had forged himself in the South Pole—while Ty Lee brought her hands up, ready to chi-block if it was an enemy who came through the door.

The knob turned, and the door opened to reveal Suki with Princess Ursa in tow. The Princess’s expression was one of cold fury. Sokka unconsciously shied away from that look. 

Princess Ursa strode across the room and stopped just out of reach from the intruder. She observed him for a brief moment before she caught sight of the mask that Suki had left on the desk. She went to it and picked it up, running her fingers across the smooth metal and turning it over in her hands. Her honey eyes flashed to the warriors.

“I know who he works for, at least.” Her voice was as sharp as steel. She stepped in front of the bound man and flung the mask into his chest. It slid off of his lap and clattered to the floor. Her lip curled and she spat, “The Kage Noshi.”

Sokka frowned. “Who?” 

Without taking her eyes from the man, Ursa explained. “The Kage Noshi. It means ‘shadow death’. They’re a group of highly trained assassins. Their specialty is stealth.” Her mouth contorted into a scowl. “Ozai once sent them to kill me, after he had banished me. They were, clearly, unsuccessful.”

“I’ve heard of them before,” Ty Lee admitted quietly. “But I always thought they were a legend. Mai used to talk about how she thought it could be exciting to join them.”

“They’re real, alright.” Ursa leaned in closer to the man and grabbed his chin in her hand. His eyes narrowed into slits, but Ursa didn’t show any fear. “Speak. Who hired you?”

The man leveled her with a stoic expression and said nothing.

Ursa’s expression darkened. She glowered at the captive. “You  _ will _ talk. I’ll make sure of it.” She turned back to her companions. “Stay with him and keep him subdued. We can’t let him get away.” She moved toward the door.

“Where are you going, Princess Ursa?” Suki demanded to know.

Ursa looked over her shoulder at the captive. “I need to go to my greenhouse for a moment. We need him to talk, and I’m not one for torture. Are you?”

Suki and Sokka exchanged an uneasy look. “No,” Suki said quietly.

“I’ll go with you,” Sokka volunteered. He stepped toward the princess. “Suki and Ty Lee can handle this guy, but who knows how many more of these creeps are crawling around.” Ursa opened her mouth as if to protest, but Sokka shook his head and said in a low tone, “Yue told me to protect you. I’m going with you.”

Ursa stared into the warrior’s eyes before nodding once. “Come along then. There’s no time to waste.”

* * *

  
  


Sokka followed Ursa as they hurried down the empty corridors of the Royal Palace. Sokka had unsheathed his sword. He was on high-alert for any signs of danger, but Ursa moved with purposeful determination toward their destination. All was quiet within the palace.

“I doubt there are any more of them around, Sokka,” Ursa told him as she led him down another corridor. “If they were planning on mounting an attack tonight, they wouldn’t have sent him into the study.”

Sokka frowned thoughtfully. “You said Ozai’s sent them after you before. Do you think that’s who’s behind it now? Or do you think it’s still Azula?”

“I think it must be both of them working together somehow,” Ursa admitted, her voice low. “Azula must be close, likely here in Capital City somewhere. She must have connections that help her get into the prison to see her father.”

“And they’ve been plotting to assassinate Zuko.” Sokka’s voice was grim. Was this the life Zuko had to look forward to? It was unfair. Sokka’s best friend couldn’t catch a break, no matter how much he tried to repent for.

The princess nodded. “And likely me as well. My daughter holds deep resentment toward me. She feels as though I am out to get her, and that I always loved Zuko more than her.”

Sokka arched a brow curiously. “Did you?”

Ursa glanced back over her shoulder at him, her expression sad. “Not at first. But eventually...yes, I did.” She looked away with a sigh. “I never meant for it to happen. I  _ did _ love them both equally at one point. But you have to understand that Ozai never loved Zuko. He wanted an heir, and that was it. And when Zuko didn’t show any promise of being a powerful bender, he quickly grew disinterested in him altogether...perhaps even resentful of him.”

“That’s harsh,” Sokka muttered, taken aback.

Ursa nodded in agreement. “When Azula showed promise as a prodigy at such a young age...she was everything to him. He slowly sowed seeds of hatred and darkness into my daughter, and all of my love couldn’t change her. I think that he corrupted something inside of her, and that is why Azula is very ill.”

Ursa and Sokka stepped out into a courtyard he had never been to. In one corner stood a large greenhouse. Ursa led the way to it, picking up her pace. Sokka stared into the deep pockets of shadows for any signs of danger and found none. She produced a key from the sleeve of her robe and unlocked the door.

Ursa cast him a cautionary look over her shoulder. “Please don’t touch anything, Sokka. Most of these ingredients are highly poisonous.”

Inside was a vast and impressive collection of plants. It smelled damp in the greenhouse beneath the smell of the vegetation. Sokka could smell sweet blossoms, bitter roots, and pungent herbs. It was a cloying odor that made his head ache faintly. He observed the various plants, most of which were foreign to him.

“What do we need from here?” Sokka asked. “How are we going to get the assassin to talk? I’m not normally a fan of torture, but desperate times, y’know?”

Ursa walked down a row of plants. “Hawksweed, poppy root, cardinal seed, and black moss.” She slipped a pair of gloves over her hands and took a pair of clippers and a glass jar from a shelf. “It’s a truth tea.”

“Truth tea?”

Ursa nodded as she looked for the ingredients. “Yes. It acts as a truth-telling agent. It’s almost like a liquor. It lowers inhibitions and makes people more willing to talk. It’s a mostly-unknown concoction that only the most experienced herbalists know of. My mother taught it to me.”

Sokka watched as she clipped roots from a peculiar-looking plant and dropped them into the jar. “Have you ever used this stuff before?”

“No,” Ursa replied. “I kept much of my knowledge of plants a secret, and I never encountered a moment where I needed to use this potion. I had hoped I  _ never _ would. My mother told me that the truth tea should only be used in times of great desperation.”

“Why?” Sokka queried. “It sounds like it could be really useful.”  _ Like Toph’s ability to tell when people are lying.  _ “Why wouldn’t you use it more?”

Ursa added a handful of blue-black seeds into the jar. “Because it has...lasting effects. It affects a person’s memory and cognitive functions. Over time, it can deteriorate their personality. It’s not a pleasant thing to experience, to say the least, and I’m only using it now because the Kage Noshi agent won’t talk otherwise.”

“What do you know about the Kage Noshi, anyway?” Sokka asked. “If they’re the ones who are doing Azula’s dirty work, I’d like to know what they’re about.”

Ursa added the black moss to the concoction and took it over to a small table where she brewed tea. She set the jar on the iron holder and used spark rocks to light a fire below it. She poured in a small amount of water and stirred the ingredients before she answered Sokka.

“I don’t know that much about them, unfortunately,” Ursa answered quietly. “They’re an old organization. They’re lethal killers, highly trained in all manners of execution. Some of them are benders, but most of them use weapons to kill. They’re not segregated by nations, either. They have no moral compass and will sell their blades to the highest bidder, no matter who the target is. Apparently, they also dabble in intelligence-gathering and spying.”

“So they’re a pretty formidable enemy, then,” Sokka remarked.

Ursa nodded. “Most definitely.” She stirred the brew. “We need to gather whatever information we can from him. We need to find out what Azula is planning so we can stop it. We can’t let her or Ozai take the throne.” She looked at him. “I don’t think I need to tell you why.”

Sokka nodded grimly. She didn’t. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn’t happen, Princess Ursa,” Sokka said solemnly.

“I know you will.”

* * *

  
  


There was a sharp knock on the door. Suki turned, fan at the ready, but relaxed when she saw Sokka and Ursa enter. Ursa carried a jar of a steaming grey-brown liquid. The smell was bitter and Suki resisted the urge to gag.

“What is that  _ smell _ ?” Ty Lee complained. She glimpsed over her shoulder and wrinkled her nose. “That smells terrible.”

“We thought our friend here might be thirsty,” Sokka replied nonchalantly as he strode over to the captive. He leered down at him. “Are you ready to talk yet, buddy? Because you’re about to be.”

The man’s lip curled into a snarl, but he didn’t speak.

Ursa took the drink over to the man and stood before him. “This is truth tea. You are going to drink it and tell us what you know.”

The man glowered up at her and remained silent.

“How are we going to force him to drink it? What’s to stop him from just spitting it out?” Ty Lee inquired curiously. She tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. “I suppose we could hold his mouth shut?”

Ursa shook her head. “That won’t be necessary, Ty Lee.” She focused her cold eyes on the Kage Noshi assassin. “Just having it touch his mouth is enough for it to have some effect, and I made sure to brew it strong.”

“We’re not taking any chances,” Sokka said coldly. He stepped up to the assassin. “Open wide, jerk.”

The assassin stared resolutely at Sokka, his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

Ty Lee cracked her knuckles and stepped forward. “Allow me, Sokka.” She flitted to the assassin and appraised him. “The body is really amazing. It has all of these little pressure points that do different things. Including opening someone’s mouth against their will. Like so.” She brought her fingers up and jabbed both sides of the man’s face where his bottom jaw connected to his upper jaw.

His mouth dropped open.

“Now, Ursa!” Ty Lee shrilled.

Ursa poured the tea into the man’s mouth. He struggled to close his mouth and choked against the acidic tea that burned his throat. The concoction dribbled down his neck and into his shirt. 

“Swallow it!” Ty Lee said, holding her fingers up threateningly. Ty Lee hit the jaw’s pressure points again and his mouth snapped shut, sloshing more of the brew down his front. But the man refused to swallow it.

Suki reached forward. “He’s got to swallow it or he’s going to aspirate it and drown!” She pinched the bridge of his nose between her fingers and closed off his nostrils. 

The assassin was stubborn; Suki would give him that. She watched as his face reddened as his body became starved for oxygen. His skin darkened before it took on a purplish hue.

“ _ Swallow it, you moron! _ ” Sokka bellowed. “You are literally going to die if you don’t!”

The assassin’s eyes flashed like twin flames. At last, his throat bobbed as he swallowed the tea. Suki released his nostrils and the man hung his head as he heaved several deep breaths. Finally he looked up, glaring at each of them.

“Are you satisfied now?” the assassin hissed.

“Yes, thank you,” Sokka retorted.

Suki looked at Princess Ursa. “How long does it take for the tea to go into effect?”

“It shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes, and that’s with the normal dose,” Ursa replied. “With the amount of ingredients I put into it, I expect the truth tea will start to work in five minutes or so.” She stared coolly at their captive. “I’m quite looking forward to hearing what our friend here has to say. I’m sure it’ll be...interesting.”

He continued to glare.

Sokka leaned against the fireplace and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve got to hand it to you. I didn’t even think about the fireplace. It’s a bit cozy, isn’t it? It’s impressive, really. I wonder who gave you that idea?” He arched a brow. “Was it Mal-Chin? Azula?”

The assassin chuckled. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So why don’t you enlighten us?” Suki drawled.

“He won’t tell you anything yet, Suki. We’ve got to let the tea take effect first,” Ursa told them. “Once it does, he’ll tell us everything we want to know.”

* * *

Ursa stood and approached the bound assassin. She turned to her companions. “It’s time.”

“How do we know if it’s working?” Ty Lee inquired. 

“We ask him something with one right answer,” Sokka replied. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “What do we ask to make sure he’s telling the truth?”

“The answers will be compulsory,” Ursa informed them. “He won’t be able to lie, no matter what, because he won’t be able to resist the urge to answer. And he won’t be able to hide his emotions, either.”

Suki arched a brow at the assassin. “What color is the sky?”

“Blue,” came the quick answer.

Sokka shook his head. “No, Suki, that’s too easy.” He sized up the assassin as he thought about it. He snapped his fingers. “Were you here the night before as well?”

“Yes,” the assassin said.

Sokka turned to Ursa. “Does that sound about right? Did the truth tea work or what?”

Ursa’s expression was grim. “We’re about to find out.” She looked at the assassin. “What is your name?”

“Takeshi,” the assassin replied.

Ursa glanced at her companions. “It appears to be working. The brew will last for only an hour or so, so let’s make sure we ask all of the questions we need to.” She turned her molten eyes back to their captive. “Who sent you?”

“Kurai.”

“Who is that?” Sokka demanded to know.

Takeshi turned his eyes toward the water tribe prince. “He’s the guildmaster. He runs the Kage Noshi.”

The effects of the truth tea were odd to see in action. The man’s responses were quick and given with no hesitation. All traces of malice had left his eyes and there was no tension in his posture. Rather, the assassin was now slumped against his restraints and his eyes had taken on a distant, dream-like quality. 

“Remind me to never drink the truth tea,” Sokka remarked to Suki. “That guy is  _ messed up _ . Cactus juice sounds more appealing.”

Suki nodded in agreement.

Ursa resumed questioning the captive. “Who hired the Kage Noshi?”

“Princess Azula. Your daughter,” came the reply.

Ursa exchanged a look with Suki and Ty Lee. 

Suki asked the next question. “Why did Azula offer a contract to the Kage Noshi? Who are you supposed to kill?”

“I’m not supposed to kill anyone,” Takeshi replied quickly. “ _ I’m  _ supposed to gather intelligence.” He pressed his lips together as though to stop himself from talking.

“Why are you gathering information?” Ursa queried.

“To try and find out where the Fire Lord and the water tribe princess were,” Takeshi answered readily. “And to see what the Grandmaster knew.”

Ursa’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

The assassin actually chuckled. He rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? Ozai wants his throne. Azula is helping him get it. She knew that with her brother standing in her way, she wouldn’t be able to. Well, not without some help. So she hired the Kage Noshi to take out her brother.”

“How does the prophecy factor into it?” Sokka demanded to know. “What does the Conduit have to do with this?”

“What better time to assume control than during times of chaos?” Takeshi drawled. “The princess found a way to control the Conduit. She was going to use the Conduit to assume control of the Fire Nation, after she killed her brother.”

“This is worse than we thought,” Suki murmured to Ursa. The Fire Nation princess nodded in agreement.

“Who else is involved?” Ursa questioned.

“The New Ozai Society,” was the steady response.

Ursa’s brows rose. “Who are the New Ozai Society?”

“They’re loyalists to Ozai. They’ve got spies here in the Royal Palace.” The assassin smirked. “Azula controls them from the outside, but Ozai is the true leader, even from his prison cell.”

“Who are they? Who are the members of the New Ozai Society?” Ursa’s voice had taken on an urgent tempo. Her brows were knit in frustration and her skin had gone pallid. 

“There’s a lot of them, but Ukano seems to be a pretty important guy in the ranks,” Takeshi replied. He shrugged. “I don’t really get why. The man’s as spineless as a jellyfish.” He laughed at that. 

Ty Lee leaned in to Ursa and whispered harshly, “That’s Mai’s dad!”

“I know,” Ursa murmured. She turned her cold eyes back to the captive. “Who else is part of the New Ozai Society?”

“Mal-Chin,” the assassin answered. “He’s the one who gave me the idea to use the chimney. He’s the guy I take my information to.”

Ursa stepped back. A cold feeling washed over her.  _ My son’s most trusted advisor, a traitor. _ She turned to Sokka and Suki. “Mal-Chin must be dealt with right away, before he realizes something is amiss and warns Azula. Go now, and arrest him. The regent Fire Lord commands it.”

Sokka looked back at Takeshi. “What about him? I don’t know if I feel comfortable leaving you—”

“I’ve got him,” Ty Lee said. Her eyes glinted like steel and her face, normally soft and sweet, was set and angry. “Nothing will happen to Princess Ursa. Go!”

Sokka and Suki hurried from the room.

Ursa turned her attention back to Takeshi. “Who else? Give us the names. Who are the spies inside of the Royal Palace?”

“Lady Akemi. Princess Saura. Alasie.” 

Ursa closed her eyes. She had suspected Alasie, even before she suspected Mal-Chin, but it still was not easy to hear. How much did her son divulge in the water tribe diplomat? What did she know, and how had she contributed to the plot that was unfolding before them? And what of the noblewomen? How did  _ they _ factor into it?

“What about Lady Kemeko?” Ty Lee inquired. “You didn’t say her name.”

The assassin seemed to be confused. “Kemeko? No, no. She’s not part of it. Her father is loyal to the Fire Lord.”

Ursa allowed herself a small breath of relief. Iroh had told her Admiral Jee and his crew were the ones responsible for the sea-faring part of Zuko and Katara’s voyage. She was comforted by the fact that Jee had not betrayed her son.

“Is there anyone else?” Ursa demanded to know.

Takeshi shook his head. “No. No one else that I know of.”

Ty Lee glanced sideways at the princess. “I guess it’s a good thing he can’t lie, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean those are the only turncoats,” Ursa replied, her voice taut. She examined the assassin again. “Zuko isn’t here. How is she going to kill him?”

The assassin answered readily. “She’s had the Kage Noshi tracking them since she learned that he and the water tribe princess left the Fire Nation. She’s waiting for them to lead us to the Conduit. Then they’re going to kill him. And the water tribe princess, too.”

“Do you know where my son is right now?” Ursa interrogated fiercely. “When are they going to strike?”

“The last I heard, he was in the Si Wong Desert. If Azula and Kurai are right, the Conduit is right behind them.” He looked up at Ursa. She could see the tea’s effects were wearing off; some lucidity had come back into his eyes. His words cut like a knife. “I expect that your son will be dead within the next few days.”

Ursa felt cold. She stepped away from the assassin. The room seemed to be getting smaller. Ursa turned away and pinched the bridge of her nose in her fingers as she fought back the swell of panic that threatened to drown her. 

She felt the Kyoshi warrior place her hand gently on Ursa’s shoulder. She looked up into Ty Lee’s wide gray eyes.

Ty Lee swallowed hard. “This is bad. This is really bad.”

The door burst open and Sokka and Suki marched in with Mal-Chin between them with his hands tied behind his back. 

“We’ve got him,” Sokka said. He pushed the thin man deeper into the room.

“He’s claiming innocence,” Suki added, her lip curled in disgust.

Ursa observed her son’s most-trusted advisor. The chamberlain’s face was red and his eyes were wide in his skull. His frantic eyes skirted across the room as he took in the scene before him. The color bled from his face as he understood what was happening and he turned his pleading eyes on Ursa.

“Princess, what is the meaning of this? There has to be some sort of mistake!” There was a shrill edge to his voice. Mal-Chin tried to bow. “I am your son’s most loyal advisor. I would never betray him, or you! There must be some misunderstanding.”

“Save it, traitor,” Ty Lee spat. She jerked her chin at the assassin. “Your friend over here already told us everything.”

The chamberlain looked between the accusatory Kyoshi warrior and the Fire Nation princess. Ursa could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to fabricate a lie, an excuse, some way to weasel his way out of this.

“Your Highness?” Mal-Chin squeaked.

Ursa straightened herself and peered down her nose at the trembling man before her. Her eyes were cold. The chamberlain seemed to realize that he had made a grave mistake. 

“Your Highness, I swear, I had no involvement in this plot! If I had known there was a threat to our Fire Lord, I would have informed you immediately!” He dropped to his knees and bowed low before Ursa. “I would never wish ill upon Fire Lord Zuko or yourself, Princess Ursa. I implore you—”

“That is enough!” Ursa barked. “You have committed treasonous acts against the crown and your Fire Lord. For that, your punishment must be swift and just. The punishment for treason is death.”

The chamberlain looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear and surprise. Tears rolled shamelessly down his cheeks. “Your Highness—”

“I will hear no more of your lies!” Ursa snapped. Her mouth contorted as she tried to reign in her emotions. She tore her eyes away and glanced at Sokka and Suki. “Get him out of my sight.”

“Where should we take him, Princess Ursa?” Sokka asked hesitantly. He swallowed hard. He hadn’t known the princess had such a fiery temper. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it. “We don’t want to raise Azula’s suspicions. We want her to think everything is fine.”

Ursa considered this. “There’s an old dungeon here in the Royal Palace that was used before the prison was built. Down in the catacombs. There are cells. Take him and the assassin down there, and do so quickly and quietly. Be sure to post guards at their cells, and at the entrance and exit.”

“It will be done,” Sokka said solemnly.

“What are you going to do now, your Highness?” Suki inquired cautiously.

Ursa turned toward the desk. “First, I am going to write a letter to Iroh and to my husband. Then I will draft and sign the arrest warrants for the defectors.” She didn’t look back over her shoulder as she spoke. “And then I am going to invite some noble ladies and a water tribe diplomat to tea.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Two chapters in a row without Zutara. I promise there is more to come, but things are coming to an explosive head, and we've got to set the fluff aside to get some action in. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though. I had a lot of fun writing it.


	32. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Toph venture into the Spirit World and encounter the dark spirits who created the Conduit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the Unknowwwwwwwwwn. Into the UnknOOOOwwwn. Into the UnknOOOwwwwOOOwwwwNNN!!! 
> 
> Yeah, we can thank Frozen II for this chapter title.

Aang jerked up into a sitting position, chest heaving. Sweat dampened his chest and he felt cold. He looked around and saw he was back in Iroh’s guest room, though he only had a vague recollection of getting there.  _ How long was I out this time?  _ He had no way of knowing. 

Toph lay curled up in a ball on the narrow bed. Her eyes were closed but her breath was uneven and labored. Aang could see the strained set of her mouth. In her sleep, she let out a whimper.

Aang pushed himself to his feet. His body had stopped aching, but he felt heavy somehow, as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Early morning light filtered in weakly through the window. It was dull and gray. Aang idly wondered if it was going to rain. He turned toward the door, wondering if Iroh was awake yet and wondering what he would have to do next (although he knew in the pit of his gut what was to come), but he was stopped by movement behind him.

“Aang, no!”

Aang turned back. Toph’s eyes were screwed shut and her face was a twisted mask of grief. One hand was extended, reaching out for something—or someone—in her dream. 

“ _ You don’t have to do this! _ ” Toph cried out. Tears glittered in the hollows of her eyes.

“Toph!” Aang knelt beside her and gently shook the earthbender. “Hey, Toph, wake up.”

Toph woke with a startled gasp and propped herself up on her elbows. Her chest rose and fell with sharp breaths. Her unseeing eyes turned toward him.

“Aang?” Her voice was small and hoarse and very un-Toph-like. She reached out, and her fingers fell on his face. Aang pressed his hand against her fingers. Her other hand found purchase on the other side of his face.

“Aang, it’s really you. You’re here.” To his surprise, she threw her arms around him as she released a shaky breath.

“It’s okay. You’re okay, Toph.” Aang swallowed hard as he cautiously hugged her back. Whatever her nightmare had been, it must have been bad. “You were having a bad dream.”

She exhaled another breath and pulled back. Suddenly, she was back to her normal self. Toph dragged her hand down her face. She rubbed her fingertips together and frowned at the dampness she felt there. “Yeah well, what’s new there?”

Aang hesitated for a moment. He wanted to ask her about it.  _ She said my name.  _ He looked at her, at the unpleasant scowl still creasing her features. She could pretend all she wanted, but the dream had obviously rattled her.

He inhaled sharply. “In your sleep...you said my name.”

She cocked her head in his direction. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

She suddenly sat upright and slammed her feet on the ground. Aang pulled back, wondering if he had pushed her too far. Toph pointed her finger at him. 

“Just drop it, Aang.” Her voice was low. “Let’s just go find Iroh and get this over with.”

Before he could say anything else Toph was on her feet and stomping angrily from the room. Aang watched her go for a moment, feeling confused. But he knew better than to push her, and he knew they had more important things to worry about than bad dreams. Besides, he’d had his fair share in the last few weeks.

It was time to go into the Spirit World. The Equinox was only a few weeks away. Aang was running out of time, and he still didn’t know how he was going to save Toph. He had been thinking about it during his brief periods of wakefulness. In the moments he drifted in a state of semi-consciousness, where he wasn’t quite sure what time it was or where he was. And he dreamt about it while he slept too. His nightmares showed him all of the ways he attempted to save her, but it always ended with Toph dead or with the destruction of the balance. And some even with his own death at the hands of the Conduit. He didn’t know what he was going to do. And it infuriated him to no end. He was the  _ Avatar _ ! He was supposed to be better than this. Stronger than this. Why couldn’t he come up with a solution?

Aang went out to the sitting room. He could hear Iroh and Toph in the kitchen so he followed the muted sounds of their voices until he leaned against the doorway. Iroh was fixing tea, but he wasn’t his usual cheerful self. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was set into a tense line. Toph leaned against the washbasin with her arms crossed over her chest, seemingly unperturbed by their mentor’s demeanor.

“What’s wrong, Iroh?” Aang asked, his tone terse. He wasn’t in the mood to play games.

Iroh set the teapot on the iron holder and with a quick point of his fingers, he lit a fire under it. With that done he turned to the young man leaning against the door frame. When Aang saw the troubled look in his eyes he straightened up, a frown creasing his face.  _ This can’t be good.  _

“I received a letter from Princess Ursa early this morning.” Iroh’s voice was grave, and the old man heaved a heavy sigh. “It seems my worst fears are coming to fruition. Though there was little before this, there is no doubt in my mind now that the prophecy is, in fact, coming true.” His amber eyes pierced Aang. “Last night, Princess Ursa and Sokka, along with the help of the Kyoshi warriors, discovered a plot to overthrow my nephew to reinstate his father to the throne.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Aang couldn’t stop the near-shout that escaped him. 

From her position against the washbasin, Toph gasped and stood up straight. Her arms fell to her sides and her hands balled into fists.

“What happened? Is everyone okay?” Aang stepped deeper into the room. His heart thundered against his ribs.

Iroh nodded. “Yes, thank Agni. Ursa told me she and Suki suspected someone was sneaking into Zuko’s study so Sokka came up with a plan to capture them. It worked.”

“Who’s the traitor?” Toph demanded to know. She was bristling with rage. “I’ll make them regret betraying Zuko. I’ll beat them until they’re bloody pulps!” Her stance widened and her fisted hands rose, and below them the ground vibrated slightly. “Who is it, Grandmaster?”

Iroh’s expression was filled with muted anger. “His Lord Chamberlain, Mal-Chin, among others. The noble ladies whom Mal-Chin proposed as potential brides—they’re part of it too, with the exception of Admiral Jee’s daughter. As well as the Southern Water Tribe diplomat, Alasie.”

Aang’s mouth dropped open. “That’s horrible, Iroh! How long has this been going on?”

“Ursa is not sure yet. She’s arrested Mal-Chin and she told me she’s planning on confronting Alasie and the accused noblewomen today before she has them arrested.” Iroh sighed heavily. “I am glad I trusted my instincts and requested Sokka stay in the Capital. I am just happy there was not an attempt on Ursa’s life.”

“Zuko would burn the whole place to the ground,” Toph muttered. She turned her sightless eyes on Iroh. “But there’s more, isn’t there? What aren’t you telling us?”

Iroh paused for a moment. Then he slowly turned to Aang. His expression was unreadable.

“Iroh?” Aang prompted. Anxiety crept up his spine.

“Mal-Chin told Ursa that my niece and my brother are behind this.” Iroh sighed. “And there’s more. It seems Azula has hired a guild of dangerous assassins to do her dirty work. She has sent them after Zuko and Katara.” Iroh clenched his jaw, his tawny eyes burning. “The Kage Noshi are an old faction, and very skilled at what they do.”

Aang’s heart started painfully in his chest. The room suddenly seemed to be spinning and he gripped the edge of a table to steady himself. He could feel his emotions swirling through him like a storm. Beneath that, the undercurrent of his true power was swelling and threatening to break the surface. Aang took a steadying breath.  _ Breathe. Stay calm. Just breathe. Stay calm. Stay. Calm. _

“They’re going to try and kill them?” Aang asked from between gritted teeth. He looked up into Iroh’s stormy amber eyes. 

“Once the Kage Noshi have successfully captured the Conduit, yes.” Iroh’s voice was flat.

Aang’s eyes flashed hotly. “So why are we sitting here doing  _ nothing? _ I have to go save them! We can’t just let them—”

“No, Aang.” Iroh’s tone was stern and stopped the Avatar in his tracks. Aang could sense his rage that bubbled just below the surface. “ _ You _ must go into the Spirit World. If Azula captures the Conduit, you will need the Sieshin Lord’s knowledge more than ever.” He inhaled sharply. “ _ If _ Zuko and Katara do not make it out of the desert, you  _ will _ need to fulfill your duties as the Avatar.”

Aang leveled Iroh with a heated glare. The Grandmaster stared back evenly. The tension in the air was palpable. Aang wanted to argue, to challenge him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had too much respect for the Grandmaster. And deep down...he knew Iroh was right. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Behind them the teapot whistled, but no one made a move to take it from its holder.

Toph crossed the room and placed herself between the two of them. She planted her hands firmly on her hips and turned her head in Aang’s direction. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and forlorn.

“Iroh is right, Aang. We have to do this. We have to trust Zuko and Katara. They’ll do what they have to do. And now we have to do what we have to do.”

Aang’s shoulders slumped as the rage slowly evaporated within him like mist. The pull of the past avatars left him and Aang sighed in resignation. He already knew what Toph had said was correct. Besides, even if he left, there was no guarantee he would make it in time. And how would he be able to find Zuko and Katara out in the vast desert anyway? It was a fool’s errand. He had to trust Zuko and Katara.  _ But if Zuko let’s anything happen to her… _

Aang looked down at Toph. “You’re right.” He turned to Iroh, and with a newfound vigor, he spoke: “I’m ready to go into the Spirit World.”

* * *

After a rushed breakfast and tea, both of which they merely picked at, Iroh led them back out into the garden. Aang and Toph followed in stony silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Each knew what was required of the other, but they did not know what was in store for themselves. 

_ I have to find some other way. There  _ has  _ to be another way. But  _ what _?  _ Aang peered sideways at Toph.  _ I won’t sacrifice her. I won’t let her die. _

_ I can’t let Aang and the Conduit destroy each other. I don’t care what Iroh says. The world  _ needs _ the Avatar.  _ Toph listened to the uneven beating of his heart.  _ And maybe it needs the Conduit too.  _

“Sit down facing each other please.” 

Iroh’s voice broke them from their thoughts. Aang realized they had made it to the garden without him even realizing it. Aang and Toph did as they were told and sat cross-legged by the pond. Iroh knelt beside them and gestured for Aang to move closer. Aang scooted until his knees touched Toph’s. Her hair obscured her face so he couldn’t guess at what she might have been thinking. 

Aang wished he could squeeze her hand and offer some words of encouragement, but he was at a loss for words. She didn’t know what he was facing in the Spirit World. And he couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t risk her backing out.  _ But it’s not going to happen like that, Toph,  _ Aang mentally told her.  _ I promise. I’m going to figure something out. _

“Join your hands like so.” He crossed his arms in an X to demonstrate.

Aang took her right hand in his right and her left hand in his left until their arms formed an X that rested between them on their laps. 

“Good,” Iroh said. “Now clear your minds of everything. Focus within yourselves for your inner balance. Aang, focus on your ties to the Spirit World. Toph, you must focus on Aang. Feel his pull towards the Spirit World. Keep your chakras clear. Do you understand?”

Her voice was cold as ice. “I do.”

“Begin.”

Aang closed his eyes. For a moment he focused on Toph. Her hands were small and calloused against his. Again he resisted the urge to give them a reassuring squeeze. If she was nervous or afraid, she didn’t show it. Aang took a deep breath and slipped into his meditative state. He focused on the sound of his breathing, taking deep breaths through his nose and exhaling through his mouth.  _ In. Out. Push. Pull.  _

Toph closed her eyes and emptied her mind. She could feel Aang’s hands in hers, smooth and cool. Their palms were pressed flat against each other. She heard his steady breathing and mimicked it.  _ In. Out. Push. Pull. _

Soon she felt a warmth gather between their enclosed hands. It vibrated with a power Toph had never experienced before. Aang’s breathing deepened, and hers did as well. Her head began to buzz like she had stuck her head in a wasp’s nest. But the sound wasn’t in her ears—it was as if they were in her very skull. The sensation traveled down her neck, to her spine, through her arms, and down to her toes. She could feel Aang’s skin buzz with the unseen power as well.

Toph began to feel light, as if she could float away on a strong breeze. Her conscious thoughts slowed and her senses faded out until she could no longer hear her own breathing or feel Aang’s hands in hers. It was scary. But she convinced herself that as long as Aang was by her side, she would be alright.

As her consciousness faded, her last thought was fleeting:  _ there's no turning back now.  _

* * *

When Aang opened his eyes and looked around, he immediately recognized the Spirit World. They were in a swampy forest, and the atmosphere was tinged with sepia. The air was still and quiet. He looked beside him and saw Toph sitting there. She glowed iridescent blue and was almost translucent. She had made it. Their hands were still interlocked.

“Toph?” 

She raised her head and looked at him. She startled back as a small shriek left her. 

Aang frowned, concerned, and reached out for her. “Toph? What’s wrong?”

Her eyes were wide. “Aang…” Her voice was filled with wonder. “I can  _ see. _ ”

He gasped. “What?”

A grin split her face and her free hand reached out. Her fingertips danced across his cheek as her clear eyes followed the movement. She pressed the palm of her hand to his face. “I can see you.” She laughed, a high-pitched, girlish sound. “So  _ that’s  _ what you look like.”

“You can see?” Aang couldn’t stop the smile that split his face. “You can actually see me?”

Toph nodded as she pulled her hand back. “Sure. I mean, I’m sure you look a little different when you’re not glowing, but...wow.” She looked around, her eyes taking in the landscape. “So this is what it’s like to see with your eyes.” 

“I’m glowing blue.” 

Her eyes trailed over him in wonder. “Blue. I always hear people talk about it...blue skies, blue water, blue eyes...wow. It’s really pretty.”

Aang got to his feet and offered her his hand. Toph gave it to him and let him help her up. Aang watched as she looked around in wide-eyed wonder, like a child seeing the world for the first time. The milky sheen that had always covered her eyes was gone. Aang noticed that they were a beautiful shade of peridot green. 

Had he known that this would be a side effect of her visiting the Spirit World, he would have found a way to bring her sooner. He had never seen Toph look so... _ happy _ , despite the weight of their mission on their shoulders. 

“Do you still have your seismic sense?” Aang asked her.

Toph frowned for a moment and concentrated on her feet. Her mouth screwed up in concentration, and then she sighed. “No, I don’t think I do.” She frowned. “But there’s no bending in the Spirit World anyway, is there?”

“No, there isn’t, but it doesn’t really matter,” Aang said to ease her. “Come on. We made it here, but we’ve still got to find the Sieshin Lord.”

“How are we going to find him? The Spirit World is huge, isn’t it?”

Aang considered this for a moment, casting his eyes around the forest. “The Sieshin Lord is an old spirit, so he’ll be deeper in the forest. Probably further than Koh.”

“Koh?”

“The face stealer.”

Toph couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her. “That definitely sounds like someone I don’t want to meet.”

“You’re right. You don’t.” Aang recalled his meeting with the face stealer all those years ago and couldn’t help a shiver of his own. “Let’s get going. Maybe along the way we’ll find someone who knows where we can find him.”

“It would’ve been nice to get some directions from the Mother Willow,” Toph grumbled.

“We’ll find him,” Aang assured her. “I think we’re meant to. I think he knows we’re coming.” He turned from her and set off down an unmarked path with more confidence than he felt. 

Toph followed behind him, her eyes taking in all of the things she had touched, heard, and smelled but never saw. Of course, this was the Spirit World and things were different here, but trees were still trees, weren’t they? She saw different birds and small creatures of varying colors that flew overhead or scurried through the underbrush. 

She studied the back of Aang’s head, her eyes following the blue arrow tattoo that disappeared below the collar of his monk’s robe. Her eyes trailed down the lanky length of his body and she was surprised to realize how tall he had gotten over the years. At one point he had only been a few inches taller than her, but now she surmised her head barely came up to his shoulders. But they were kids then, and a lot of things had changed.

Toph looked down at herself. She had never known what she looked like, and only ever had the faintest idea of what she was wearing, like the uniform she wore at her school. She had put Botan in charge of designing the uniforms for her students, and had been more than a little surprised when Botan had presented her with a uniform of her own. “Our teacher deserves a uniform too,” Botan had said when she gave it to her. Toph had turned away to hide the tears in her eyes. She had run her fingers over the linen pants, leather vest, and silk shirt, and quickly decided it was her new favorite thing to wear.

She was wearing it now. The pants were a dark gray and secured around her ankles with dark green shin guards. Her feet were bare. Her tunic was emerald green, and the leather vest was dark gray and secured around her waist with a black belt that had a green-painted buckle. She also had dark green braces that matched the shin guards. The outfit was as perfect and intimidating as Toph had imagined it to be. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. 

She held her hands up in front of her and studied them, turning them over. Her hands were small, but with wide palms and stout fingers that were calloused from training. She had earthbender hands. For the first time, Toph was able to see where her power flowed from. 

Her eyes drifted back to Aang. Seeing him, actually  _ seeing _ him, only reminded her of what he would have to do. She picked up her pace until she fell into step beside him. Aang looked down at her, but Toph kept her eyes forward as she entwined her fingers through his. She didn’t see the shock pass over his face, but he didn’t pull back. With her free hand, Toph traced the lines of his arrow tattoo.

“I never knew this is what a tattoo looked like,” Toph murmured as her eyes followed the path her fingers were taking. 

Aang glanced down. “Well, these are just for airbender masters. There’s all kinds of tattoos out there.”

“Still.” Her fingertips grazed the back of his hand. “Did it hurt?”

Aang snorted. “Oh yeah, it really hurt. It was hard to sit there, because they’re done in one session as a...ritual of sorts.”

“How are they done?” Toph peered up at him, genuinely curious. Since she had been born blind, Toph had little use for knowledge about things that she couldn’t see, with her seismic sense or otherwise. Tattoos were one of them.

Aang grimaced. “Basically, the monks made the ink out of oil, water, and blue pigment, and used a needle to poke it into my skin to make the tattoo.”

“Okay, it  _ looks _ cool, but that definitely doesn’t sound pleasant.”

Aang chuckled. “It’s really not. But it’s an honor.”

Toph held his hand up so she could look at it closer. She was sure it would look different topside, where he wasn’t glowy and blue and nearly translucent. She wished she could carry her sight back to their world, if only so she could look at it more.

Suddenly Aang stopped walking, pulling back on their interlocked hands to stop her. Toph looked around.

“What’s wrong, Aang?” Toph didn’t see anything. She wished she could use her seismic sense—maybe seeing was overrated after all.

“I feel something,” Aang murmured. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was set in a tense line. “It’s big, whatever it is.”

Now Toph could feel it too. There was an ominous weight in the air that had shivers running through her and caused her heart to beat nervously in her chest. “Aang, what is that?”

A shadow passed by them overhead and blocked out the sepia light. Aang and Toph looked up and saw a great black dragon circling above them. It had two heads.

“Nothing good,” Aang replied. He didn’t take his eyes off the beast.

Toph and Aang watched as the two-headed dragon circled above them, slowly coming toward the ground. It landed in front of them in the small clearing, its weight shaking the ground around them. The dragon towered over them and craned its two necks to inspect Toph and Aang. One set of eyes were blood-red, while the other were violet purple. Aang’s mouth went dry as he looked at the familiar eyes.

“So the Avatar has come,” said the red-eyed head. 

“To destroy our creation,” the purple-eyed dragon continued.

“Perhaps  _ we _ could destroy him first,” the red-eyed head quipped.

“But that won’t do,” the purple-eyed head remarked with a shake of its mighty head. 

“Oh no,” said the red-eyed dragon, shaking its head. “Our creation must destroy  _ you. _ ”

“Who are you?” Aang demanded to know.

“I am Vantu,” said the red-eyed dragon.

“And I am Nianzu,” the purple-eyed dragon said.

“ _ And we know who you are, and why you have come _ ,” they spoke at once.

“You’ve come to see the Sieshin Lord,” Vantu boomed.

“To find out the forbidden knowledge we have kept from you,” Nianzu roared.

The raw power in their voices was enough to blow Toph’s hair away from her eyes and send them reeling back a few steps.

“But the wheels of fate are starting to turn,” Vantu continued.

“And soon it won’t matter what you know,” Nianzu went on.

“For the Conduit will be your undoing,” Vantu said.

“And you will be hers,” Nianzu finished.

Aang gasped before he steeled his nerves. He was  _ so sick  _ of everyone assuming that they knew what was going to happen before it did. “Get out of my way!” Aang roared. “I came to see the Sieshin Lord, and you’re not going to stop me!”

The two-headed dragon laughed. The sound reverberated in Toph’s bones like ice-cold lead. 

“Oh no, we wouldn’t dream of that,” Vantu said, amused. His ruby eyes seemed to glitter with malice.

“Go on with you,” said Nianzu. The dragon stepped aside, opening their path. One large black wing pointed south.

“The Sieshin Lord awaits you, Avatar,” Vantu sneered. If dragons could smile, he was doing that now.

“Will you be able to pay the toll, Avatar?” Nianzu drawled.

“Or will the world suffer for your spineless cowardice?” Vantu inquired.

“As it did under your predecessor?” Nianzu finished.

Aang glowered at the dragon.

“Aang, what are they talking about?” Toph demanded to know.

“Don’t worry about it,” he muttered. He took her hand. “Let’s go.”

Aang pulled her along as they skirted past the dark spirits, never taking his eyes off of them until they disappeared. Aang didn’t let go of her hand until they had walked even further from the two-headed dragon. His expression was dark and turbulent.

“Aang.” Toph grabbed his hand and pulled him up short. “What were those dragons saying? What toll?”

Aang turned to her slowly. His slate-colored eyes were deep pools that showed his emotions. Toph could see something there. She didn’t have a name for what it  _ looked _ like, but he seemed troubled. She wondered what he knew. Did he know what she knew? 

His eyes searched her face for a long moment, lingering on her now-seeing eyes. He wasn’t used to hiding his emotions from her. He was too used to her blindness. Even without her seismic sense, he couldn’t lie to her. She would see it all over his face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Toph,” he began, his voice low and apologetic. “But I promised myself I wouldn’t let it happen.”

Toph frowned. His emotions were on display on his face, but she wasn’t used to seeing them. She thought she saw pain and anger there, and something else, something she couldn’t quite name. 

“You wouldn’t let what happen?” Her voice was an unintentional whisper.

Aang sighed shakily. “When I opened my last chakra...and the Mother Willow reached out to me, she told me I would have to do something before the Sieshin Lord would tell me what I need to know to defeat the Conduit.” He turned away from her. “She told me that the Sieshin Lord would require a...a sacrifice.”

“A...sacrifice?” Toph swallowed hard. He didn’t even have to say it. The answer was written in his eyes. Even she could see it. “She meant me, didn’t she?”

Aang, unable to look at her or even speak, only nodded.

Toph was surprised with how calm she felt at that admission. She had anticipated fear or anger, but she felt nothing more than acceptance.  _ I must accept the things I cannot change.  _ She looked at Aang’s strained face and felt deep sadness at his pain.

“It’s okay, Aang. I’ll do it,” Toph said quietly.

Aang’s eyes widened as he looked back at her. “Toph, no, I’ll find another way!” His frown deepened. “I promise, I’m gonna find another way.”

“Well, if you don’t, you have to promise me you’ll do whatever it takes.” Toph gripped his shoulders and stared hard at him. “There’s too much at stake here, Aang. Promise me you’ll do what you have to do.”

As he looked back at her, he didn’t know if he could. How could she ask him to do that? How could he ever live with himself if he did that? He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I’ll find another way,” he said quietly. He shrugged off her hands and turned away. “Come on. We don’t have time to waste.”

* * *

Aang and Toph walked for an untold amount of time, as time acted differently in the Spirit World. It could have been hours or days that had passed with no real way to measure the passage of time. Without being in their physical bodies, neither of them felt any fatigue. But Aang, more familiar with the Spirit World than his companion, suspected that only several hours had passed at most.

Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. The silence between them was cold and stony. 

Toph kept sending small glances in his direction but Aang kept his eyes resolutely pointed ahead. She wanted to tell him, again, that he needed to do whatever it took to get the Sieshin Lord’s knowledge. She had accepted whatever fate was destined to come her way when she opened her chakras. 

Even death.

_ And yet here I am trying to fight what Iroh says is his fate,  _ Toph thought bitterly.  _ But no prophecy can convince me that the world doesn’t need the Avatar anymore.  _

Aang was busy thinking of some other way to convince the Sieshin Lord to pass on his knowledge about the Conduit. But he had nothing to bargain with. What would a powerful, ancient spirit want? What did he have to give? He hardly knew anything about this spirit lord to accurately know what he could even do to spare Toph.  _ But I have to do something.  _ The airbender in him was searching for another way. 

He would find another way.

* * *

Time continued to pass. Gauging by his internal clock, Aang guessed that they had been in the Spirit World for at least twelve hours now. Suddenly, he sensed a change in the air. It felt heavier here, and the energy felt older. 

“We have to be getting closer,” Aang remarked, breaking the silence they had fallen into for the last several hours. “I can feel it.”

Toph inhaled deeply. “Me too.” She glanced at him and finally caught his eye. “Are you ready to do what you have to do?”

“I’m going to find another way, Toph,” Aang said tersely, avoiding her piercing gaze. “I don’t know what I’m going to do yet, but  _ that _ is not going to happen.” 

Toph furrowed her brows at him. “ _ Aang _ —”

“Forget it, Toph! I’m  _ not  _ sacrificing you!” Aang stopped walking and turned toward her. His eyebrows were furrowed again and his eyes were burning. “Nothing the Sieshin Lord can tell me will be worth your life, so just forget it! If Zuko and Katara can find a way to do things differently, then so can I!”

“Aang.” She forced herself to meet his heated gaze. “There’s something you need to know. Something Iroh didn’t tell you.”

Aang’s frown deepened. What  _ else _ didn’t he know? “What now?”

“We're only  _ hoping _ that Zuko and Katara can change the prophecy. There’s no guarantee. That’s why we’re here. Because if they fail, it’s up to  _ us.  _ To you.” Toph’s tone was pleading. “You and the Conduit are more than just opposites. You guys are connected by your spiritual ties. Yin and Yang. Push and pull. Don’t you see what that means for the world? For the balance?” 

Aang shook his head, not to deny what she had said, but as if to clear it. “What aren’t you telling me? What have you and Iroh been keeping from me?”

Tears welled up in her eyes. “Yin and Yang. One can’t exist without the other, Aang, do you understand what I’m saying?” Her voice dropped until it was little more than a whisper. “There’s only one way that this ends.”

Aang suddenly felt cold all over. “We have to destroy each other,” Aang said dismally. “We have to end our cycles.” 

Toph nodded. He understood. “That’s why you have to do this. You have to know how to destroy her. No matter the cost. Because if she destroys you...Ozai’s plans for the world will look like a fun day at a Fire Nation festival.”

Toph searched his face for acquiescence. But all she saw was cold fury. His jaw was a taut line and his hands were white-knuckled fists at his waist.

Toph put her hands over his. “Aang, it’s okay. Really.” She worked her thumbs into his hands to force them open. When he finally gave in, she held his hands tightly. She looked at him, begging with her eyes for him to understand, to accept. “I knew what was expected when I came here. I’ve accepted my destiny. You need to accept yours too.”

Aang’s hands gripped hers hard enough it was almost painful. Like he didn’t want to let her go. When he spoke, his words were steel: “No. I won’t do it, Toph.”

“Aang—”

“I said no!” Aang held her hands tighter. His fingers dug into her skin. “At the end of the war, everyone told me I had to kill the Fire Lord.  _ Everyone.  _ But I didn’t have to. I found a different way.” He released her. “I’ll do it again.”

In the end, it was Toph who acquiesced. He wasn’t going to change his mind. Toph sighed in resignation and peered up at him. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Aang.”

Aang understood that she accepted what he was going to do. He nodded once. “Let’s go, Toph. We’re almost there.” 

He turned to go, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw that the path had changed. The familiar swampy forest was gone. In its place was a wide-open field. At its center was a willow tree. The ancient power in the air was culpable. It swirled around them, reaching for them with invisible fingers.

“Aang.” Toph couldn’t help the tremor in her voice.

Aang swallowed hard and set his shoulders determinedly. “We’re here.” He took a resolute step forward. “Let’s go face the Sieshin Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was so challenging to write Toph as someone who's never been able to see before, suddenly being able to see! I also tried to keep Spirit World more similar to how it was in AtLA vs. LoK, so I hope you guys like it.


	33. Chapter Thirty: The Conduit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara run into trouble outside of the Garden. An unlikely ally comes to their rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to my beta reader, the flawless LadyFaePhillips/FireLadyFae, for her priceless contributions to this story.

Zuko pulled Beast up short on the crest of a dune. Pink light was creeping up over the horizon before them, casting away the darkness and pushing back the brightness of the stars. He could feel the Garden’s pull on him, nearly as powerful as the Conduit’s had been all the way back in Jinsan. It called to something deep within him, to his inner fire burning in his belly. 

“There it is,” Zuko said, a bit breathless. He pointed to a dark mass that spread out in a small canyon. The sands came to an abrupt end at the cliff edge. The canyon was like a scar on the land. Zuko realized it was almost a perfect circle. On the other side the dunes rose back up, and would continue until the desert reached Chameleon Bay. 

Katara straightened in the saddle, the scarce breeze lifting the flyaway hairs from her face, and she let out an elated laugh. “Spirits, Zuko, we made it!” She glimpsed back at him over her shoulder, the whites of her teeth shining brightly in her dark face. “We finally made it.”

Zuko guided Beast down the other side of the dune. His heart was pounding in his chest and his blood was nearly singing in his veins. He sat up straighter in the saddle, any signs of tiredness or thoughts of sleep forgotten. His stomach was filled with a warmth that spread out from his core to his limbs. 

“I can feel it now,” Katara said. Her voice was filled with awe. “I can feel it...like it’s pulling on my chi. It’s incredible.”

Zuko nodded. “Exactly.”

He wanted to push Beast harder, to have the komodo rhino sprint across the remaining stretch of desert. He was more than eager to finally see the Garden in person. But he restrained himself. Beast was tired, and it wouldn’t hurt to wait a little longer. Within the hour, they would be there.

But then his ears picked up a new sound: a rustling of...something. Beast sensed it too; the komodo’s head swung to the right and he let out a grunt.

Zuko turned to look, and all feelings of elation evaporated.

About two dozen mongoose lizards were rushing toward them. Black-masked, black-clothed riders pushed them hard as they cut across the dunes. Even from the distance Zuko could see the glimmer of their weapons in the fading night.

Katara sensed it. She swiveled in the saddle and let out a horrified gasp. “Who is  _ that _ ?” 

Zuko shook his head. “Not friends, that’s for sure.” Zuko snapped the reins and the komodo put on a fresh burst of speed. “Move, Beast!”

Obeying his master’s command, the komodo bounded over the sand. Zuko gripped the reins and Katara, who clung to the saddle as the ungaitly rhino threatened to accidentally buck them from the saddle. Beast’s paws sank deep into the sand and slowed their escape. Zuko threw a cautionary look over his shoulder and found that the mongoose lizards were gaining on them, and quickly. 

Zuko swore under his breath.

Katara looked back. Her wide eyes caught his. “We’re not going to make it to the Garden, Zuko.”

His hand tightened on her waist. “I know.” Once more, he pulled the komodo rhino up short. “We’re going to have to make a stand.”

Katara nodded, her expression determined. She reached for one of their waterskins. “Let’s do it, then.”

They dismounted from Beast. With a smack to the animal’s hide and a gruff command from Zuko, the rhino took off across the sand. Beast, like all of the Fire Nation’s komodo rhinos, was trained for battle but Zuko didn’t want to risk the animal getting hurt or killed. 

“What’s the plan here?” Katara asked.

“We watch each other’s backs and take out as many as we can.” He took her hand and squeezed it. “Katara...no matter what happens, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Together, they waited atop the dune. Katara secured two waterskins around her waist as Zuko drew his dao swords. He was still reluctant, even now, to firebend, although he knew it was going to come to that. He flexed his fingers against the hilts of his swords as he took in the ambushers. He didn’t know who they were, but he suspected they were about to find out.

As the first of the lizards neared, its rider flicked their wrist out. In the early morning light Zuko saw the glint of stiletto knives racing through the air at them. Katara saw them too: before he could react, she brought up a wall of water and froze it. The knives embedded into the ice wall. Katara whipped her hands around and the ice melted into water once more. She flung her arms outward and the water turned to ice daggers and soared through the air.

“I’ve missed that,” Katara said roughly. Zuko risked a glance over at her and saw a steely grin on her face. The heat of battle was rushing through her veins, and Zuko felt it too.

As the attackers neared they splintered off into three groups: one coming head-on and two from the sides. Zuko and Katara rotated until they stood back-to-back. As the pincer-movement closed, the masked assassins jumped from their reptilian mounts and brandished their weapons. 

For a moment, they were at a standstill, two opposing sides preparing to face off in what was sure to be a bloody battle.

Zuko took advantage of the brief pause to demand, “Who are you?”

The one nearest to them at the front of the pack answered. He brandished dual swords like Zuko. He was tall, and broad-shouldered. Zuko instinctively knew he was the leader. 

“Your sister sends her regards.” And then he lunged.

Zuko barely had time to register his words before he was forced to raise his swords. He pressed forward, away from Katara. The metal clashed and sent sparks raining down between them. The man was taller than Zuko, and easily had thirty pounds on him, and just as Sensu had done, he used his weight to try and force Zuko down to his knees. Zuko’s boots slid against the sand.

With that, the battle had begun. Katara drew the water to her and formed a half-pentapus. Her eyes flitted around and she whipped the tentacles at any movement she saw. More stilettos sailed through the air and Katara brought her arms up. The ice deflected the knives and she pushed out, allowing the water to sweep two of the assassins off their feet.

Zuko could feel the strain in his arms and shoulders. Being locked body-to-body was never good for the smaller combatants. Zuko gritted his teeth. He swept out with his foot and called upon his inner fire, and a jet of flame followed the sweep of his leg. The assassin withdrew and Zuko was right on top of him. He brought the swords down over the assassin’s head, a trail of flame following them. The assassin was forced back again and Zuko spread his arms wide. A wave of fire arced towards his enemies. The leader, and those nearest to him, dropped and rolled to avoid being burned.

A weaponless assassin drew near to Katara. With a powerful kick, a blast of flame extinguished one of her tentacles. Katara tried to rebuild her defense, but a second wave of fire had her ducking aside. She felt the fire singe the hairs on her arms. She pulled the water with her, deforming the partial pentapus. Her arms rotated over her head and a jet of water hit the firebender in the chest. 

Searing pain burned down her arm. Katara whipped the water into a wall of ice in front of her and glanced down. A stiletto knife was embedded in the back of her arm, cutting through the tender flesh. Katara pulled it out and cast it aside before she melted the ice and pulled the water back to her.

Zuko fought with a fury he hadn’t felt in a long time. The leader’s words played over and over in his mind:  _ your sister sends her regards _ . Azula was behind this!  _ But how did she know where we were? What we were doing?  _ He could ask and hopefully answer those questions later. For now, the important thing was getting out of this alive. 

Zuko coated the blades of his dao swords in fire and left blazes burning in his wake that scorched the sand black. The leader had fallen back and four more men had taken his place, wielding a variety of deadly-looking weapons. Behind him, Katara had draped the water around her arms and was deflecting the attacks from half a dozen more assassins.

Katara whipped the streams of water back and forth, knocking assassins aside, only to have more take their place. She didn’t have nearly enough water, and that worried her. She could hear the roar of Zuko’s fire behind her but she wouldn’t dare risk a glance over her shoulder at him. 

Katara drew her water into a pool in front of her. With an exhale, the water froze. She flicked her wrists out, and thousands of deadly, tiny icicles flew through the air. Assassins who weren’t quick enough to dodge the volley of sharp icicles were pierced and felled by her attack. Katara quickly drew the water back to her.

Her arm stung from the wound and her blood dripped onto the sand. Hastily, she withdrew a small stream of water from her remaining supply and coated her arm in it, freezing it in place. It stung her wound viciously, but she didn’t have the time to heal it. 

Her eyes skirted the scene furtively, and what she saw was alarming.

The assassins were black shapes on the pale sand, leering at them from their faceless masks. There were more than she had realized, and it was becoming clear very quickly that there were more than she and Zuko alone could handle, even with their combined strength.

For a brief moment she was reminded of the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se, when she and Aang had to fight off an entire legion of Dai Li agents, plus Zuko and Azula.  _ Azula. It always comes back to Azula.  _

“Zuko,” Katara said without breaking stride. She whipped at three of their assailants and was satisfied to see them knocked down the side of the dune. “There’s too many of them. Any ideas?”

Zuko buried one of his flaming swords into the gut of an assassin who had dared to get too close. As he pulled the blade free he swung his other sword, flames pushing outward, to keep more back. Blood flecked his skin and dampened his clothes. Whether it was his or someone else’s, Zuko didn’t know.

“We keep fighting,” he gritted out determinedly. “Never give up without a fight.”

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest. She couldn’t see them coming out of this alive. But Katara was a warrior, and she would never give up. His words surged through her, giving her strength. If this was the end, she was glad he was by her side. She swallowed the swell of fear that threatened to overcome her. She gritted her teeth and drew her water in closer. 

“In that case, we better kick some ass so we don’t disappoint. It will be an honor to go down with you, Fire Lord.” Katara smiled at him.

Zuko drew closer to her and smiled back, his eyes glinting fiercely. “There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side than you.” He kissed her quickly. “I love you, Katara.” He poured all of his love into those words, taking in her ocean eyes.

Although they were surrounded by enemies and only had a handful of seconds, it felt like time slowed down just for them to share this moment. Katara’s voice was just as earnest. “I love you, Zuko.”

With one last, tight smile, they broke apart and stepped back into the fray.

They fought, fire and water, Yin and Yang, push and pull, but the onslaught of enemies pushed back against them until they stood back-to-back once again. The assassins pressed in. Despite her best efforts some got too close. She felt their blades nip at her skin and tear her clothing, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins numbed most of the pain as she commanded the water to push them back again. 

Zuko’s fire lit up the dying night, casting their attackers in a ghoulish orange glow. The sounds of clashing blades and flames eating up the oxygen around them were the only sounds that could be heard, punctuated by grunts of effort and pain when a weapon found its mark. The battle forced them apart, despite their best efforts to remain close.

Half a dozen bodies lay scattered across the sand. Katara could smell the metallic tang of blood in the air. She could see it pooling, hot and crimson, beneath the bodies.  _ I could end this, _ Katara thought abysmally as she pushed off two more assassins.  _ I could turn them on each other and watch the slaughter. _

But the thought of bloodbending curdled her stomach. The last time she had done it, she had been so out of control, filled with pain and rage. She had nearly killed a man. She had been filled with a darkness that made her recoil. She had wanted to run from herself, and she had sworn she would never bloodbend again.

And how ironic that it was Zuko who had been by her side then, and it was Zuko by her side now?  _ I can’t do it. _

She could feel her powers waning as the full moon fell from the sky. Zuko’s powers only grew with the rising sun. But how long could they keep this up? Black shadows were everywhere; their steel sparking in the brightening day. Her breaths rasped in her throat and the muscles in her arms protested at the strain. Sweat poured into her eyes and she flicked it away as more trickled down her back. And she was running low on water.

_ But there’s water in blood,  _ Katara thought darkly. And there was blood everywhere.

She transferred her remaining water to her left hand and reached out with her right, calling to the crimson liquid that stained the sand. To her chagrin, it obeyed her command, and soon, she had a supply of blood. It coated her arm, thick and sticky, the smell of it cloying in her nose. Katara wanted to recoil from it, but she couldn’t. She needed it. 

Katara lashed out with water and blood. It seemed to shock her enemies as she did.

Zuko saw Katara draw the blood to her. It was shocking, but they were desperate. He turned back and saw the throwing knife too late to do anything more than twist to the side to avoid a deathblow. The razor-sharp edge cut along the soft flesh of his hip. 

He registered the impact but didn’t quite manage to feel the pain. He felt the warmth of blood run down his side and into the waistband of his pants. Behind him he could hear Katara’s labored breaths and the sound of the water moving through the air.

As the sun rose, so did his strength. But as it invigorated him, it also lent its power to his firebending enemies. And now he was wounded, and although he didn’t think he was mortally hurt, he was losing blood and found it was all he could do to stay on his feet. 

Suddenly the leader was before him again. The deadly swords were coming toward him. Zuko brought his arms up and felt the white-hot pain lance through his belly. He gritted his teeth and, to his dismay, found himself locked body-to-body with the assassin’s leader once again. 

“This is the end, Fire Lord Zuko,” the masked assassin hissed. 

Zuko could hear the grim satisfaction in his voice. That tone caused fury to surge through his veins. He wouldn’t let this masked attacker defeat him. Zuko needed to win this. He needed to protect Katara. But he was only one man. And he only had so much strength.

The man brought his foot up and delivered a sharp kick to Zuko’s inner thigh. Tingling numbness shot down his leg and Zuko felt it give out. He dropped to his knees in the sand and saw his imminent death. The assassin retracted his blades and Zuko’s fell at his sides, the flames dying out, his fingers loosely gripping the hilts. Zuko saw the assassin bring his swords up and together, and saw the crimson smears of his blood on the sharp points that were about to deliver the death blow.

_ I’m sorry, Katara.  _ Time slowed down once again, and a storm of thoughts rushed through him.  _ How did I let this happen? What have I done? Aang would have never let this happen. He would've gone into the Avatar state and saved her. Maybe she was safer with him… _

Behind him he heard Katara’s panicked cry. “ _ Zuko! _ ”

Suddenly the man before him froze. His limbs began to twitch and tremble, and the assassin was forced to his knees. He grunted and strained uselessly against the unseen force. Zuko’s eyes widened. He had seen that before, just one time.

Katara was bloodbending.

Zuko looked over his shoulder at her. Katara’s face was set in a furious snarl, her eyes flashing in the dawn light. She held one hand out before her, her fingers curled. Zuko felt a shiver run down his spine. She was terrifying, and beautiful, and he couldn’t believe she loved him so much she would bloodbend to save his life.

Some of the remaining assailants began to close in on them behind Katara. But before any of them could raise their weapons against the princess or the Fire Lord, overhead, a massive roar shattered the air. The wind picked up as broad wings beat against the sky. Zuko turned his gaze upward. What he saw took his breath away.

A two-headed black dragon circled around. On its back rode a woman dressed in black robes with raven-colored hair. Zuko watched as she threw herself from the back of the dragon into a free-fall from a hundred feet in the air. She unsheathed a katana from her waist mid-fall. The air around her shimmered before it turned black and danced like fog in the wind. 

The Conduit landed in front of the fight. The impact shook the ground and shifted the sands around her. The assassins nearest to her struggled to maintain their balance.

She swept her blade out and a hurricane-strength wind kicked up sand and swept the combatants off their feet. Zuko was thrown sideways. He finally lost his grip on his dao swords as he rolled down the cool sand. He landed nearly ten feet away on his back with the wind knocked from his lungs and a searing pain in his side. He pressed his fingers against the wound. They came back warm and wet.

All around him the assassins landed haphazardly. Some managed to get back onto their feet within moments, but others struggled. He searched the dark masses for Katara, but couldn’t see her.

He hoped that the Conduit’s arrival was a good thing. She had obviously come to save them. He wanted to see her in action, to see the powers he had only gotten a taste of before. If she was half as powerful as she seemed, it would work in their favor. They could still win this.

Fresh adrenaline coursed through his veins and Zuko rolled onto his uninjured side and pushed himself onto his knees. He looked up in time to see the Conduit crest the dune. Black fog encased the blade of her sword and wavered in the air around her. Her eyes glowed black in the first rays of the sun.

“I warned you not to come for the Fire Lord and the princess!” Her voice carried over the desert, resounding with her ancient power. It sounded like thousands of voices speaking at once. A chill broke out across his skin at the sound. The wind picked up again, blowing her hair around her and stirring the sand into a miniature storm around her. Above her, the dragon circled, its impressive wings beating on the air. “Now you will pay the price for your insolence.”

With that she jumped from the dune, almost weightless as she flew into the thick of the remaining assassins. Her blade cut through the air and the battle resumed.

Zuko pushed himself to his feet. He could feel the pain in his side now, and could feel the trickle of blood still running from the wound. He pressed one hand against it and raised the other, ready to continue this fight with renewed vigor. He looked around for his dao swords, but the sands were still shifting along with the breeze the Conduit had dredged up from nowhere.

“Zuko!” Katara appeared before him. His heart swelled when he saw that she was alright. Somewhere in the fray, she had lost her blood-weapon, but it didn’t matter as long as she was fine. She took in his wound. “We’ve got to get out of here!”

“What about the Conduit?” He jerked his chin in her direction and his vision wavered. He blinked it away. He saw the nicks and cuts on Katara’s hands and face. 

“You’re bleeding badly, Zuko,” Katara said. “We don’t have time for this.” She drew some of her water into her hand and pressed it to the wound. She could at least stop the bleeding.

From above the dragon swooped low, the great beating of his wings causing mini sandstorms that tossed grit into their eyes and mouths. The dragon roared and black fire left its great mouths. Zuko and Katara watched in stunned horror as a handful of the assassins caught fire. Their screams filled the air. The smell of burning flesh was nauseating.

The wind surged again and the assassins were blown back. The Conduit stood straight in the middle of the storm she was brewing. Katara took a moment to admire the sheer strength she was displaying. Her free hand shot to the side and then back in front of her. The legs of her enemies were swept out from beneath them. The movement was oddly familiar.  _ Is she airbending?  _ Katara thought of that moment in their room at the inn where an invisible hand had wrapped around her and brought her closer to the Conduit. She was the Avatar’s opposite; of course she could airbend. 

Black eyes locked on Katara. “Get out of here! You need to get to the Garden. I’ll handle them.” Her eyes were dangerous, glittering jewels. A vicious smile creased her face and sent chills down Katara’s spine. “We have some unfinished scores to settle.” With that, she launched herself at the nearest assassin, the sun’s first rays reflecting off her sword.

Katara looped her arm around Zuko, carefully avoiding his wound. “Come on. We’ve got to find Beast and get to the Garden. Can you hold on until then?”

“I’m not gonna die from a little flesh wound, Katara,” Zuko muttered. But his voice was strained.

“That’s a little more than a flesh wound, Zuko.”

Katara and Zuko staggered up the side of the dune as quickly as they could. Katara spotted the familiar dao swords and bent down to pick them up with her free hand. 

“Can’t leave these behind,” she muttered with dry humor. 

“Thanks.” Zuko took them from her and slid them into their sheath on his back with some effort, his face twisting in pain. 

Below, the carnage ensued.  _ Hopefully she takes care of all of them, _ Katara thought. 

As they reached the apex of the dune, two assassins waited for them, weapons drawn. Shock and sadness gripped her heart. Beyond them, she could see Beast on his side. Even from the distance she could tell that the komodo rhino wasn’t moving. Their supplies lay spread out across the sand. 

“Not so fast, Princess,” he sneered. “Put the Fire Lord down before he falls down, nice and slow.”

Katara swallowed hard as she quickly absorbed the situation. She didn’t have much water left in the skin on her waist, and both of her arms were supporting Zuko. The assassin would run her through before she could do anything.

_ I’ve got one thing left, _ Katara thought darkly. Her eyes flickered to the fingers that were wrapped around Zuko’s wrist, draped across her shoulders. Hopefully she had enough power to do it, even with the full moon already setting. She could move them inconspicuously enough. The man would never know what hit him. She had bloodbended the leader without a moment’s hesitation. She could do it again.

Without taking her eyes off of the assassins, she loosened her hold on Zuko’s wrist. She curled her fingers in, reaching for the lifeblood that coursed through the man’s veins. She could feel it, rushing below the surface of his skin, fast and rich with life and the heat of battle. 

Her fingers twitched.

Before she could take control of his blood, the dragon ducked low. One assassin was picked up by one of the beast’s massive jaws. Katara saw the glint of sharp teeth in its mouth. The man screamed, an agonized howl. The second was knocked aside by one massive wing. The assassin landed hard on the top of his head, and his neck twisted unnaturally. Katara flinched at the sound of cracking bones. 

But the dragon wasn’t done: it shook its broad head back and forth before letting the man go. Katara watched in stunned horror as the body flew through the air before landing some distance away. The assassin did not move again. The dragon swooped past them, its great wings raising a breeze that stirred Katara’s hair. The smell of blood and death followed that creature, and she had to suppress a shudder.

“Come on,” Katara murmured, dazed. 

She and Zuko made their way toward where the komodo rhino lay. They didn’t have much time to waste, but she had to know. She had to be sure.

Beast was dead.

“Oh no,” Katara moaned. Fear prickled on her skin. How would they get out of the desert on time? She looked down at the dead animal and blinked away the tears that had sprung, unbidden, to her eyes. His loss was more than just harmful to their ways of travel. She had grown sincerely fond of the animal she had been so skeptical about.

“They poured out all the water,” Zuko remarked. He gestured to the empty water skins, discarded on the sand. He winced and pressed his hand against his hip. “Do you have any left?” 

“Not much.” Katara looked up at him. “We’ve got to move. We can’t stay here.” Her eyes combed over the scene. There were the mongoose lizards, but the fight lay between the two of them and the animals. They couldn’t risk going back. They had to go on by foot. She pointed to the east, where the canyon lay. “The Conduit gave us a window to get out of here. We’ve got to try and get to the Garden. Can you walk?”

“I’m fine. Can you?”

She nodded.

They set off toward the canyon as quickly as they could. She looked over at Zuko. His face was pinched and his skin was pallid and he limped against the pain in his side. She wasn’t faring much better herself. It didn’t help that they had been riding all night and were utterly exhausted.

“As soon as we get to the Garden, I’ll get that properly taken care of,” she told him as he leaned against her. 

Katara looked back over her shoulder. The black dragon wheeled through the sky, breathing black fire down below. The sounds of battle carried on the air. 

Katara hoped the Conduit would be able to finish the assassins off. She didn’t wish death on anyone, but she suspected the assassins wouldn’t give up on their pursuit so easily. If they did come for them, Katara would end them, even if she harbored the guilt of their deaths afterward. Their mission was too important to jeopardize with ideas of morality. But all the same, she was grateful it was the Conduit who was spilling blood, not her.

“You’re bleeding,” Zuko remarked. 

“What?” Katara glanced down. For the first time she realized how bad the wound in her arm was. The band of ice she had formed had melted away, exposing her wound. Her arm ached fiercely and she could feel the blood soaking her sleeve. She shook her head. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Let’s just focus on getting to the Garden, okay?”

Zuko didn’t protest. 

They pressed onward. The canyon, with the Garden inside, loomed closer with every breath they took. The sun was rising in their eyes, casting the sand and the walls of the canyon in shades of gold, but the dark mass of the garden remained dark, as if the light didn’t quite reach it. 

Katara ignored the pain in her arm, and the sting and ache of the other wounds she had suffered. She focused her gaze on the approaching drop-off. She would figure out how to get them down into the canyon when they got there. All that mattered right now was that they  _ did _ get there.

As they approached the edge, she realized that the dark mass in the canyon were trees: skeletal, barren trees that were ashy brown-gray in color, petrified by the sun’s intense rays. It didn’t look anything like a garden. But Katara knew it was the place they had been searching for: she had become aware of its draw on her chi again. 

Behind her, Zuko straightened fractionally. “We’re...actually going to make it.” His voice was filled in wonder.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Katara muttered. “Even if we get there, we better hope the Conduit takes care of all those guys, or they might follow us.” 

They carried on. Katara searched the surroundings at the edge of the canyon for a way down, but she saw nothing that would be of any use to them. She glanced over at Zuko, at the way he limped along, and could feel the stiff pain in her arm. They were in no condition to climb down into the canyon. She would have to risk having the assassins coming after them so she could heal herself and Zuko.

She heard the impact a heartbeat later, quickly followed by Zuko’s grunt of surprise and pain. Katara turned her head in time to see Zuko fall forward, a stiletto knife buried in his back, just below his shoulder blade. He fell from her grasp and into the sand.

“ _ No! _ ” Katara was mortified by the sight. She reacted quickly.

She twisted, one hand uncapping the skin at her waist while the other bended the remaining water out into the air. She registered the two assassins who had followed them, mounted on two mongoose lizards. She registered another throwing knife glinting in the assassin’s hand. 

The mongoose lizards charged for her. The knife-thrower retracted his hand. With a supple flick of his wrist, the knife came flying toward her.

Katara stepped forward and to the side so she stood protectively in front of Zuko. She brought her arms up, ignoring the resistance from her left arm, and created a shield of water in front of her as she froze it with an exhale. There wasn’t nearly enough; the knife was stopped but pierced her defense. The tip was inches from Katara’s eyes.

She melted the ice and coated her arms in the water. She whipped her water at her enemies. Her left arm lagged and they easily dodged her. Katara pulled back before unleashing her whips again. 

“Give up, Princess!” one of them taunted her as he side-stepped her attacks. “The  _ Fire Lord  _ is as good as dead.”

“Never!” Katara shouted back fiercely. She lashed out again and caught the arrogant assassin in the chest. He skidded back across the sand but jumped back to his feet.

Her left arm was like a deadweight. She wouldn’t be able to hold up her water whip for much longer. Zuko was unconscious or maybe dead. Anger surged within her, hot and burning.  _ The Garden is  _ right there _! We’re so close. I didn’t come this far to lose now. _

The canyon was right there, ten feet behind her. Below, it was a dizzying drop to the ground...broken only by the dead trees. She distracted the assassins with another water whip and glanced down at Zuko. 

He lay face-down in the sand. The knife had pierced him just below his shoulder blade. A few more inches to the right and it would have been his heart. But it was likely he was bleeding into his lung. If she didn’t heal him, and soon, Zuko would die.

Katara focused on her opponents. They were closing the distance, ducking and weaving to avoid her whips. Her left-side whip was little more than a casual stream that rolled lazily across the warming air at this point. If she wast going to get them out of there, she needed to end this.

Katara acted quickly. She drew her left arm in while slashing with the right. She fed the water into her right whip and quickly gripped onto Zuko’s forearm. He was limp and heavy. Katara battered at the assassins again, and when they were knocked aside, she pulled the water in close.

There was a good chance her plan wouldn’t work. For all she knew, it might get them killed, either at the hands of the assassins or at the mercy of the fall into the Garden. But she had to try.

Katara crouched into the sand beside Zuko. She drew her water down to her boots, where it pooled at her feet.  _ I hope Zuko’s training was enough.  _ This was her first real test using her feet to waterbend. She looped her arms under his and pulled him close. He was limp and heavy. She tried not to jostle him too much, but there was only so much she could do. This likely wasn’t going to be pleasant for either of them.

“What is she doing?”

“I don’t know. Stop her!”

That was her cue. It was now or never. Katara inhaled deeply. When she exhaled she jumped up. The water obeyed her command and she found herself launched up and back on a jet of water. Droplets sprayed into the air. Katara looked at the masked assassins, their profiles blurred by the fine of her water as she imitated something like flying. The sunlight caught the drops and refracted in rainbow colors.

And then they were falling. Katara looked below her. It was a far drop, further than she had thought. Air rushed past her ears in a roar and her stomach dropped. The trees were flying up to meet them.

She let go of Zuko with her right arm and pulled the water back to her. There wasn’t much left, but Katara would have to make it be enough. She had no other choice. 

Katara pulled the water underneath them. She spread her fingers wide until it spread out below them. When she closed her hand into a fist, the water enveloped them like a blanket, covering their upper bodies. Their lower halves were still exposed. Katara could only hope they didn’t break their legs.

The water was cool and soothing. She could feel it reaching for her wounds. Katara allowed herself to enjoy it for one fleeting moment before she exhaled and encased them in ice.

Seconds later their ice cocoon made contact with the tops of the trees. The ice cracked as it was battered by branches and tree limbs. They were tossed haphazardly through the boughs. Katara clung to Zuko’s unconscious form, gingerly avoiding the blade still stuck in his back. She prayed to Agni that the ice surrounding the blade would hold up. If it went in any deeper, Zuko was in serious trouble.

They landed with an impact that knocked the air from her lungs. Their ice cocoon shattered and for one exhausted moment Katara lay, chest heaving, her too-warm skin cooled by the shards of her element that lay around her. Zuko lay on top of her, unmoving. 

Above the light was dimmed by the thick coverage of the dead trees. Their fall had broken boughs and branches and had left a hole in the barren canopy, through which the sunlight filtered down weakly. 

They were alive. And, as far as Katara could tell, they hadn’t sustained any new injuries during their fall.

Zuko groaned and stirred. Katara looked down and saw his eyes flutter open weakly. They moved slowly as they took in the new environment.

“Just hold on, Zuko.” She couldn’t stop the small, triumphant smile that crossed over her lips. Against impossible odds, they had made it. Now she could heal him. “We made it.”

* * *

  
  


This time, the Conduit wasn’t enjoying the battle as much. She was too filled with fury to feel elation at the bloodshed. She had known, of course, that she hadn’t seen the last of the Kage Noshi that night in Jinsan. That was why she had followed the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Princess into the desert in the first place. But it still grated at her. How  _ dare _ they not heed her warning? Princess Azula had no idea who she was dealing with.

The Conduit’s blade danced through the air, slicing through flesh as easily as if it were made of air. Black mist danced in her other hand. 

The assassins were pulling back. She could smell the fear in their blood. They hadn’t forgotten the mess she had made of their comrades in Jinsan. But the Kage Noshi were made of tougher stuff than most, and they wouldn’t shy away. Not when their reputation was on the line. And, if Princess Azula was truly as fearsome as the last assassin the Conduit had run into claimed her to be, not when their lives were at stake too.

Overhead, Hiei exhaled a blast of black flames so hot the Conduit felt her hair singe. A handful of assassins caught fire. Their agonized screams filled the air as they threw themselves to the ground to put out the flames. The Conduit drank in their pain. She was invigorated by it.

She would make quick work of the assassins, just as she had the last time. Then she would ensure that the Fire Lord and the Princess made it to the Garden safely. After that, she thought she might make a trip to the Fire Nation for the first time in over a century. She would pay Princess Azula a personal visit. 

The Conduit did not see the slender, nimble assassin that crept up behind her as she ran her katana through yet another body. Too late did she feel the movement behind her. Several quick jabs landed along her chi paths. 

Like an extinguished flame, her power abandoned her. Tingling numbness shot down her limbs and the Conduit fell forward into the sand on her knees as her eyes returned to their violet shade and the power of her past lives left her. The katana fell from her unfeeling fingertips. She gaped at her unresponsive limbs in astonishment. She knew of chi-blocking, but no one had ever used it against her. 

The leader of the assassins stepped before her. His clothes were torn and singed, and soot and blood stained his mask. “A valiant effort, but it was in vain,” he sneered down at her. “We’re going to take a little trip to the Fire Nation.”

The Conduit hissed, cold fury rising in her. She struggled to move, but her limbs were leaden and wouldn’t obey her brain’s commands. Above, Hiei cried out. His flight faltered, and she knew that he was feeling the impact too.

“You’re going to regret ever crossing me,” she snarled at him, pouring as much venom into her voice as she could. “I am going to strip the flesh from your bones and feed it to my dragon in front of you. By the time I am through with you, you will be  _ begging _ for death.”

“We’ll see about that.” The cocky arrogance in his voice caused her rage to bubble up within her. But she could do nothing. He looked past her to one of the remaining assassins. “Renshu. Bind her good.”

The Conduit turned her neck. It seemed to be the only part of her body that could move. She saw the assassin approach, and she saw what he pulled out from his tunic. Her eyes narrowed and her snarl deepened. 

She could hear the smugness in the leader’s voice. “I bet you’d like to know where Princess Azula got the Bindings of Confinement from, wouldn’t you?” 

She turned her seething eyes back on the assassin leader. “That bitch of a princess is going to wish she had never heard of me! How did she find out?”

“That library in the desert proved to be full of useful information about  _ you _ .” She could hear the smirk in his voice. “Your predecessor was quite familiar with those, wasn’t he? What was his name? Tatsuya?”

She didn’t entertain him with a response. 

“Oh yeah, Tatsuya spent most of his final days in those, until the Warriors Guild finally put him out of his misery, like a sick polar bear dog.” The assassin actually chuckled. “When the Kage Noshi finally killed the Guild off, we recovered those. I’m surprised you let those things get out into the world. That was a really stupid mistake. Since they’re one of the only things in the world that have any effect on you. Besides chi-blocking, of course. By the way, how does it feel to be powerless?”

Hiei continued to circle above, but his flight was slowing. He roared mournfully, unable to spit fire upon his enemies while his master was subdued.

Behind her, the assassin pulled her arms behind her back and wrapped the ancient binds around her wrists. The Conduit could feel their spiritual power. The silver embroidery that sealed the power into them rubbed against her skin painfully and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

Overhead, Hiei let out a pained rasp. He dipped low in the sky and landed hard in the sand. The Conduit watched her companion as he struggled across the sand toward his master. He began to waver and transform as he relinquished his dragon form. When he was just a cat again, he limped weakly toward her.

The cat pierced her with his gaze.  _ This is very bad _ . _ I knew we shouldn’t have gotten involved.  _

The Conduit ignored him. Hiei jumped up onto her shoulder and fixed his intelligent gaze on the assassin leader. She could feel Hiei’s diminished power and could sense his unease. He didn’t like being powerless, either. There was no getting out of this at the moment. 

“These won’t hold me forever,” the Conduit said, her voice guttural. 

“Maybe not, but they’ll hold you long enough,” the assassin replied. 

The Conduit had made a mistake: she had underestimated Princess Azula’s cunningness and the Kage Noshi’s tenacity. For too long, she had grown accustomed to people running in fear from her, unable to stop her. Now she would have to pay the price for her arrogance.

“Renshu, get the cat.”

The Conduit actually hissed, teeth bared. She pulled forward, straining against her blocked chi and dead limbs. Suddenly she found the tip of a sword held against her throat. It pressed into her alabaster flesh. She felt a warm trickle of blood run down and pool in the hollow of her throat.

“Not. Another. Move.” The assassin’s voice was cold and deadly. “Renshu. The cat. Now.”

She watched, taken aback, as the assassin produced a peculiar black bag from his tunic. She could see the silver patterns embroidered into the material, just like the ones on her own bindings. 

She covered her surprise with a scowl. The Conduit may have underestimated Princess Azula, but the princess didn’t know everything about her. Things she would never find in any book or scroll. Azula had no idea who she had just crossed. She would learn. The Conduit was an excellent teacher.

“Oh, did I mention that Azula was able to make more? I told you, that library was invaluable to our mission.” The assassin leader chuckled. “Those old ones we've got on you are the strongest, but the bag will work for the cat until we get back to the Fire Nation. Your chi will be blocked until we get there. We’re not taking any chances. And if you try anything, we’ll kill your precious pet.” 

The Conduit watched with fiery hatred openly displayed on her face. She knew that this wasn’t an empty threat. 

She didn’t move as the assassin gripped the cat by the nape of his neck. The animal hissed and spat, claws lashing out.

“Don’t, Hiei,” the Conduit said to the animal. “This is only temporary.” She looked back up at the assassin leader. “I’m going to kill each and every one of you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

The leader stepped behind her and hauled her upright by the bindings. Her shoulders protested at the unnatural angle, but she did not cry out. He led her over toward one of the mongoose lizards and threw her across the saddle. From her new position, all the Conduit could see was the side of the lizard and the sand beneath her. She listened to the sounds of the remaining assassins moving about the sand.

“She killed almost all of us,” one of them spat.

“Just like in Jinsan,” said another.

“Never mind that,” snapped the leader.  _ Kurai.  _ The assassin she had spared in Jinsan had provided the name. The Conduit didn’t doubt this was him. Their blunder at apprehending her before had warranted his direct intervention--whether it was at the behest of the princess, she neither knew nor cared. “Where are Yuen and Naoki?”

“They haven’t come back yet, Kurai.”  _ Ah, my assumption was correct. But where did they go? After the Fire Lord and the waterbender?  _ “Should we go look for them?”

“No,” Kurai said, his voice cold. “If they did not kill the Fire Lord, they would be wise to never show themselves to me again.”

“So should we look for the Fire Lord then, sir?”

Before Kurai could answer, the Conduit heard a new sound: the soft, scaly rustle of approaching lizards. The assassins had returned. The Conduit’s stomach was gripped with something almost like fear.  _ If they’re back, then...maybe they didn’t make it. _

“Is the Fire Lord dead?” Kurai asked.

“Yes, sir,” one of the new arrivals replied. “He and the waterbender won’t be an issue for us or Princess Azula any longer.”

“You’re certain?”

“I know what dead looks like, sir.”  
The Conduit heard the shift of the sand and the scuffle as the smart-mouthed assassin was put in his place by his leader. A smirk threatened to tug the corners of her lips and she pushed that feeling away. If those assassins really did kill the Fire Lord, then the Conduit was in a lot of trouble.

“I didn’t ask if you knew what a dead body looked like, Yuen. I asked if the Fire Lord was dead, if you were  _ sure _ he was dead.” Kurai paused for a beat. “I don’t think I need to tell you what the consequences are if he turns up alive.”

“No, sir.” She could smell the fear in him. “He’s dead. I stabbed him in the heart. There’s no way he survived that. Ask Naoki.”

“And what of the waterbender? She can heal, you know.”

The smell of fear intensified. “Yes, sir. She’s dead too.”

The Conduit could tell he was lying. She wasn’t sure if he was uncertain if the Fire Lord was dead though. He likely had tried to kill him. But the water tribe princess was definitely alive.  _ Maybe it’s not too late. Maybe the prophecy can be stopped after all. _

Her thoughts were cut off when Kurai pulled himself into the saddle of the lizard in front of her. She turned her head to glare daggers at him. He looked down at her, his face still obscured by the mask. 

“Over a century in hiding, and we take you down so easily.” He shook his head. “I expected more from the Conduit.”

“Funny...I didn’t realize that losing half of your men was considered an  _ easy _ victory,” she snarled at him, but he turned away.

When she killed him, she would make sure to take that mask off first. It was always more satisfying to see the fear in her victims’ eyes, to watch the hope drain from their faces, and finally, to see the glow of life slip into darkness. When the time came, the Conduit would relish his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! If you're reading this, you've officially made it to the end of Part III, which is why I've only posted 2 chapters this week. The climax is nearly upon us, and things go from 0-100 real quick in Part IV. I can't wait to share it with all of you.
> 
> And I'm also excited to share that I WILL be writing a sequel to this!


	34. Part IV: The Crossroads of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final part of this story. Thank you SO much to all of my readers who have left encouraging comments and kudos. It really inspires me to keep this going <3
> 
> And, as always, a shout-out to my fantastic beta-reader/editor, LadyFaePhillips/FireLadyFae, for her contributions to this piece.

PART FOUR: THE CROSSROADS OF DESTINY

* * *

_ A journey of Four divided in Two; _

_ The tangled webs of roads Unknown. _

_ The ripple effects of choices they chose  _

_ Felt at the Crossroads. _


	35. Chapter Thirty-One: Friends and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa hosts tea.
> 
> Ty Lee goes to visit an old friend.

Akemi paced the floor of her room as she twirled her emei blades in her fingers with nervous energy. Her stomach was twisted into cold knots of anxiety. She took deep breaths to calm her fraying nerves, but her heart continued to thunder in her ears.

Everything was starting to fall apart. Akemi just knew it. She was trying not to panic—she and Saura had been careful, hadn’t they? There was no reason for Princess Ursa to suspect them of their treachery. They had been polite, noble guests in the Royal Palace, keeping their heads down but their ears open. But where was Mal-Chin?

The door opened without warning and Akemi quickly hid her daggers in the wide sleeve of her robe. She turned to see Princess Saura in the doorway, and hurriedly beckoned her in. The princess shut the door behind her and crossed the room.

“Did you receive an invitation to tea with Princess Ursa?” Saura demanded to know.

Akemi nodded. “Yes. A servant told me this morning. Did you?”

“I did.” Saura brought her thumb to her mouth to chew the nail, but dropped her hand back to her side. She had recently given up that habit, and she wasn’t about to start it up again.

“What do you think it means, Saura?” Akemi asked. There was a slight tremble in her voice. “Do you think—”

“No.” The princess shook her head vehemently. “There is no way Ursa could suspect anything.”

“But how do you  _ know _ ?” Akemi wrung her hands nervously. “I haven’t seen Mal-Chin since yesterday. He was supposed to give us an update last night, wasn’t he?”

“Perhaps something came up. You know how busy chamberlains can be.” Saura spun on her heel and walked to the window. She pulled back the curtain and peered out. “We can’t act suspicious, Akemi. We don’t know if anything has happened, and you know as well as I do what will happen if we blow our cover.”

Akemi nodded, her throat suddenly dry. She was regretting letting her father ever talk her into this.  _ But it wasn’t supposed to be this way _ , she thought. _ I was supposed to cozy up to the Fire Lord and try to get him to marry me. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.  _

But it was too little, too late now. If their treachery was discovered, she and Saura would certainly be imprisoned, or at the worst, put to death. 

Saura took a deep breath before turning back to her accomplice. Her face was peaked, but her expression was composed. She was a well-behaved noblewoman through and through. She folded her arms into the sleeves of her robes where she surely hid her kubotan. 

“We will act innocent. We must not give ourselves away. Our fathers worked hard to put us in our position, and we cannot let them, or Princess Azula, down,” Saura said quietly. She crossed back over to Akemi and suddenly gripped the girl’s wrist hard. Akemi yelped, but the princess held her. “ _ You _ have guilt written all over your face. Pull yourself together, Akemi. I will not have my life jeopardized because you’ve lost your nerve.”

“Let go of me,” Akemi hissed. Her emei knives were cool against the skin of her free hand. One flick of her wrist would bring them out. Saura was well within throwing range. But then the colony princess released her. She resisted the urge to rub her tender skin and instead fixed Saura with a cool gaze, drawing herself up to her full height—although she was still several inches shorter than the princess. “You don’t have to worry about me, Saura. I have just as much at stake as you do.”

Saura withdrew herself. She strode over to the door and paused, one hand on the knob. She looked back at Akemi from over her shoulder. “I hope I don’t, Lady Akemi. Because if you break under the pressure, or try to turn on me, I  _ will  _ end you. Do not doubt that.”

Akemi returned the cold stare. “Likewise, Princess Saura.”

* * *

Sokka trudged tiredly to the Fire Lord’s study and knocked. He covered a yawn with his hand. A moment later the door opened, and Ty Lee let him in. She, Suki, and Ursa were having tea at the low table while discussing the most efficient way to go about interrogating the noble ladies.

Sokka sank onto a cushion and gratefully took the cup of tea Princess Ursa offered him. She looked tired too, with shadows beneath her eyes. She had gone back to her room with Suki and dressed for the day, but it didn’t cover the fact that she had barely gotten any sleep the previous night. Sokka knew he looked just as rough.

After escorting the prisoners down to the abandoned cells under the palace and leaving a few of the Kyoshi Warriors to guard them, Sokka had spent the rest of the night questioning Mal-Chin and the assassin, Takeshi. It had been a mostly fruitless endeavor. The assassin had refused to talk once the truth tea had worn off, and most of what Mal-Chin knew they had learned from Takeshi. Although he had learned  _ something _ from him.

“Did you learn anything new from them, Sokka?” Ursa asked him without preamble.

Sokka slowly nodded. He felt his neck creak as he did. “Mal-Chin was more than willing to talk. Unfortunately I already knew most of it, thanks to the truth tea we gave the assassin, but he _ did _ tell me something interesting.”

“What did he say?” Suki demanded to know.

“Alasie. She’s been feeding the New Ozai Society intel for  _ months _ .” His hand curled around his teacup in anger and his jaw tightened. “Mal-Chin found out about her relationship with Zuko and informed Ukano. Ukano told Mal-Chin to turn her to their side.”

Suki’s brow creased. “What could they possibly offer her to betray Zuko like that? If she cared about him at all, they must have offered something pretty good.”

“Money and a powerful position in the government when Ozai was put back on the throne,” Sokka said darkly. His jaw clenched. “Obviously, she took it.” 

Sokka was disgusted. His father and Bato had asked  _ his _ opinion on a diplomat two years ago, after the last one, Tuknuk, had retired. He had recommended Alasie, because he thought she was intelligent, eloquent, and authentic. Clearly, he had been wrong. Now he needed to let his father know about her deception.

Ursa shook her head sadly. She was angry, but she was also sad for her son. Everything he had worked so hard for was crumbling. The people he thought he could trust were traitors. It had all been a farce. She knew it would devastate Zuko when he returned. He would have to start all over again. Would he ever be free of his father’s shadow, or was his rule doomed to be plagued by treason and betrayal?

“That doesn’t sound right to me,” Ty Lee said quietly.

“Why not?” Ursa asked.

Ty Lee chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Why would someone from one of the water tribes want a position in the Fire Nation’s government? Her defection would ruin any hope of being an ambassador to the South Pole. Why would Ozai want her around at that point?”

“She’d make a pretty concubine,” Sokka muttered darkly. Suki elbowed him sharply, but he just shrugged, too tired to defend himself or argue.

“There has to be another reason,” Ty Lee insisted. “Besides, we all know what will happen with Ozai back on the throne.”

“He’d try to finish what his grandfather started,” Ursa said grimly. “And if Azula successfully captures the Conduit, it would be easy enough.” She looked at Ty Lee. “Perhaps you’re right, Ty Lee. Alasie’s betrayal doesn’t make much sense, which is why I was reluctant to trust her in the first place.”

“But Mal-Chin says she’s on their side,” Sokka reminded them. “So what do we do about her in the meantime?”

“We’ll arrest all of three of them. Akemi, Saura, and Alasie.” Ursa frowned unhappily. “It won’t go over well once word gets out. Princess Saura’s father rules a city-state in an Earth Kingdom colony. He is very powerful. And Akemi’s father is well-known and liked amongst the Fire Nation military and the court. He rose through the ranks under Ozai, but Zuko thought he could be trusted. Admiral Jee said he could be.”

“Do you think Admiral Jee might be a turncoat too?” Ty Lee inquired.

Ursa pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, a move so like her son it was impossible not to see their resemblance. “I don’t know, Ty Lee. I don’t know  _ who _ can be trusted. From here on out, I don’t think we can trust anyone but ourselves and the Kyoshi Warriors.” She sighed. “We will also need to speak with their families at some point. If the girls are involved, it’s possible that their parents, particularly their fathers, are as well.”

“Probably not Alasie, though,” Sokka interjected. “Her mom is down in the South Pole and she’s...she’s a kind person. She would never get mixed up in something like this.”

“We can’t be too careful, Sokka,” Ursa said. “I’ll have to send a missive to Chief Hakoda and inform him. He can speak with Alasie’s mother.” She looked up at Suki. “I need you to go and get my daughter. Her caretaker, Kayo, has never given me a reason to doubt her, but then again, Mal-Chin hadn’t either.” She sighed heavily. “I want the Kyoshi Warriors to watch over her until further notice.” 

Suki rose to her feet and bowed. “I’ll do that right away. Your daughter will be safe with us, Princess Ursa.”

“Thank you.” Ursa scrubbed her cheek with one weary hand. “I’ll send word to my husband, as well. I’ve kept him up to date about what has been going on, and he has asked if he should return to the Fire Nation. I don’t think that’s a wise idea. He shouldn’t come home...not until this is dealt with.”

After Suki left the room, Ty Lee stood up and turned to Sokka and Ursa. “Is it alright if I leave for a while?”

“What for, Ty Lee?” Ursa inquired.

Ty Lee twisted her fingers. “I need to see someone. Someone who might know something about this.”

“Who?” Sokka asked. 

Ty Lee rocked nervously on the balls of her feet. “Mai.”

Ursa’s expression did not reveal her thoughts. She also did not question the acrobatic warrior. “Alright, Ty Lee.”

She explained herself even though Ursa did not ask her to. “I need to know if she knew. She and I are still close, even after she and Zuko…” Ty Lee’s mouth twisted as she tried to think of the words she wanted to say. “I don’t  _ think _ she knows. But I have to be sure.”

“I don’t know if you should go alone, Ty Lee.” Sokka stood up and put one hand on her shoulder, his face creasing with worry. 

He didn’t like the thought of them splitting up. As far as he knew, they were the only ones standing between Zuko’s right to rule and a full-blown coup. And nothing good had ever happened when he and his friends were separated. Azula had taken control of the Earth Kingdom when they had been split up. Aang had locked himself out of the Avatar state. Things had unraveled between his sister and Aang, and Zuko had been dealing with dissent. And now they were all separated again...he and Suki, Toph and Aang, Zuko and Katara.

“I’ll be fine,” Ty Lee assured him. A small smile crossed her face for one fleeting moment. “I can handle myself.”

“I need you here, Sokka,” Ursa said quietly. Her eyes were intense, like two small suns. “I need you and the Kyoshi Warriors to be there to arrest the traitors.” 

Sokka sighed unhappily. He squeezed Ty Lee’s shoulder, his mouth set in a grim line. “Be careful, okay? When Azula makes her move, we need every trustworthy person we have on our side. We all have to watch our backs now.”

Ty Lee’s eyes were like cold steel. “I know.”

The acrobat departed, and then it was just Ursa and Sokka. The Fire Nation princess stood and folded her hands into the sleeves of her robes. For a moment, neither of them spoke. They only looked at each other, sharing a look of exhaustion and bleakness. 

“We have to warn Zuko,” Sokka said at last, his voice dull and lifeless.

“I know. I sent word to Iroh while you were away. I only hope he knows where my son is.” Her face crumpled for a brief moment before she inhaled deeply and her countenance calmed. “He will have to start over... _ again _ . I don’t know how he will find trustworthy advisors.”

Sokka straightened.“Toph has a knack for knowing when people are lying. It’s her seismic sense. I’m sure she’ll help. And he’ll have me. I won’t go running back to the South Pole when all of this is over.” He hesitated for a moment before adding, “I don’t think Katara will, either.”

A ghost of a smile danced over the princess’s lips. “No, I don’t think she will either. She and my son...they share a bond. He told me about the Agni Kai, about what they did for each other.”

“I always thought she was meant to be with Aang,” Sokka mused, saying aloud words he had never dared to say before. “But maybe I was wrong.”

Sokka thought of Toph. While Zuko and Katara had been busy saving each other’s lives in the Fire Nation, he and Toph had also been staring death in the face as he fought off two comet-charged firebenders with a broken leg and only one hand. His other hand had been the only thing keeping Toph from falling to her death.  _ Parallels,  _ he thought.  _ We all walked separate paths that day, and yet, they weren’t all that different. Maybe that’s what’s happening here, too. _

Ursa’s response was cool and seemed to know more than she let on. “Maybe you were. Only time will tell.”

* * *

Mai sat on a plush stuffed cushion in her bedroom, twirling a shuriken between her fingers as she stared at a wasp-fly that buzzed lazily over a half-eaten fruit tart on the nearby table. She was, as usual, perpetually bored. 

Downstairs, her parents were hosting a few stuffy noblemen for an early-morning meeting. She had managed to avoid that torture by claiming she was having  _ feminine _ issues. Any mention of lady problems had her dad squirming uncomfortably and willing to do whatever it took to not have to hear about it. Claiming she was menstruating worked every time.

Life had been boring ever since she had broken up with Zuko. Well, if she were being honest with herself, it had been a little boring before that too. Had she married him, there would have been tons of things to do. But since he hadn’t proposed yet, she had been left to roam the halls or find other ways to amuse herself when Zuko wasn’t available...which had been frequently.

She didn’t understand the hype that all of the noble girls her parents made her host were talking about. Being the Fire Lord’s girlfriend was dull. Her boyfriend had been occupied in meetings all day or working on paperwork in his study. He never tried to sneak away to see her, nor did he ever try to find a quiet place in an empty hallway or behind a curtain to express his feelings for her, like all the silly, giggling noble girls daydreamed about. And when he had finally been done with work, he was usually too tired or ill-tempered for her to be able to even enjoy his company. And she never got to spend  _ all night  _ with him either, like she was sure they thought.

Mai could only imagine how much worse it would have been as Fire Lady. She was almost grateful Zuko had never proposed. That prospect alone kept her from going back to him. She had decided she wasn’t cut out for a life of stiff dresses and tea parties, no matter what her parents tried to force on her.

Mai was a storm: wild and untamable. Her calm exterior hid the maelstrom inside of her. She craved excitement and thrills where all she ever found was routine and repetition. She needed it the way her lungs needed air. She had hoped to find it in her boyfriend. But that hadn’t worked either. 

Mai didn’t know what would.

With a listless sigh, the shuriken left her fingertips and sliced through the air. It embedded itself in the wooden frame of her bedpost, the wasp-fly pierced by its wing. It buzzed frantically, twitching, bringing its own demise sooner.

“Yuyan Archers, who?” A humorless smirk curved her lips. Then she sighed again. 

She heard a faint disturbance on her balcony and moved quickly, dropping into a crouch. More knives were gripped between her fingers as Mai trained her eyes on the window. What was out there in the early morning light? An assassin? Someone else? Some _ thing _ else? 

Whatever it was, it was surely more exciting than killing wasp-flies.

A moment later Ty Lee landed gracefully on the stone parapet. She locked eyes with Mai and sent her long-time friend a tight smile. She didn’t miss the deep hollows beneath the acrobat’s eyes, or how dishevelled she looked in her Kyoshi uniform. Her braid had flyaway wisps sticking out of it and her makeup was smeared in some places, faded in others.

Mai stood. “Well, don’t just stand there, Ty Lee.”

The acrobat-turned-Kyoshi-Warrior let herself into the noble woman’s bedroom. She hesitated just inside, her body not betraying the way she was coiled tight inside, like a cable ready to snap. 

“Long time, no see,” Mai rasped. “How is the palace these days?” Her eyes flashed. “How is Zuko?”

Ty Lee watched her friend closely. Her smile did not quite reach her eyes, and Mai suspected this wasn’t a social call. “He’s fine. He’s on vacation.”

“So I’ve heard.” Mai sheathed her shurikens. “I’m surprised you’re not a part of his personal entourage.” She narrowed her eyes. “But I guess a certain waterbending master is enough protection for the Fire Lord.”

Ty Lee’s expression did not betray her surprise. But her heart skipped in her chest.  _ Does this mean she’s betrayed Zuko, too?  _

Mai went on, as if she could hear Ty Lee’s thoughts. “I know about his search for the Conduit with Princess Katara.” She might not have liked the hopeful waterbender much, but Mai was a noble lady, born and raised, and she would rather spit on her grandmother’s grave than disrespect royalty...no matter how loosely that definition applied.

Ty Lee pressed her lips into a thin line and shifted her stance minimally, ready to dodge Mai’s deadly blades if her oldest friend turned on her. She was ready to attack and disable her, if she needed to. There was too much at stake to let friendship stop her. Ty Lee knew she had to protect Zuko and his throne at all costs, even her life.

“You shouldn’t look so surprised, Ty Lee. It’s almost offensive. What do you think I’ve been up to all this time?” Mai’s expression didn’t shift. She spoke two words, her rasping voice cutting through the air as sharply as her shurikens: “I know.”

* * *

Sokka stood hidden behind a false panel in Ursa’s solar. 

He had gotten a brief look at the room when Ursa had ushered him and some of the other Kyoshi warriors inside and crowded them into the small room behind the false wall. It was an impressive space, with floor-to-ceiling windows that let in the early autumn sunlight. It was an open space, with little opportunity to invite in treachery. 

It was the perfect place to arrest the traitors.

Sokka’s blood was still boiling at Alasie’s betrayal. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe what Ty Lee had said. He wanted to...but he wouldn’t, not until he had proof. He had known her since she was a little girl. She was just a year younger than Katara. Her mother had been the best seamstress in their tribe. How many times had Sokka gone to their hut to have a hole stitched or to have his pants lengthened by Alasie’s sweet mother, while young Alasie sat near the firepit, playing with her carved dolls, peeping at him from beneath her thick lashes? 

In a different world, one where Aang hadn’t come back and Sokka and Katara had never left the South Pole, he could have grown up to marry her. The thought made Sokka’s stomach churn.

Her betrayal was personal. She was from the _ Southern Water Tribe. _

No matter what punishment Zuko or his mother might want to dole out to her, the Southern Water Tribe would punish her, too. The customs of their tribe demanded it. A betrayal was one of the worst grievances a tribe member could commit. 

Sokka didn’t even want to imagine Katara’s fury when she found out. He almost felt bad for Alasie.

Almost.

Sokka shook his head to clear it. He needed his focus to be clear there was too much banking on this. He didn’t have time to think about what came after. He needed to be here, in the now. 

He didn’t care to leave Princess Ursa relatively unguarded while she had tea with the noble ladies and the diplomat, but he couldn’t shake Ursa from her plan. He had to admit, it was a good plan, too. The noble women and the traitorous ambassador would never see it coming.

The Fire Nation princess was filled with a cold fury; it was evident in the frost in her voice and the icy daggers in her eyes. It was an anger so unlike her son’s fiery temper, Sokka wasn’t sure how to handle it. All he knew was that he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that rage.

He peeked through the thin slits in the false panel. Sokka could see Princess Ursa sitting at the low round table. Her eyes were trained on the door. Her face was stoic and betrayed nothing of what she was feeling or thinking. 

There came a knock at the door to the solar. Ursa’s voice was as calm as a still pond. “You may enter.”

Sokka listened as the door opened. A deep voice, that of a man, said, “Princess Ursa, Princess Saura, Lady Akemi, and Miss Alasie are here for their appointment with her Highness.”

“Permit them, Shan.”

“Right away, my lady.”

A moment later, Sokka heard new footsteps on the marble flooring. Princess Ursa rose from her spot and bowed, her eyes never leaving the newcomers. Sokka watched as the three traitors came into view. Their backs were to him and he couldn’t see their faces, and Ursa’s was a placid mask that revealed nothing, so he couldn’t get a read on the situation.

“Sit, girls,” Ursa said. She flashed a smile at them. “We have much to talk about.”

“It is an honor to join you for tea, your Highness,” the tallest girl, the one Ursa had told him was Princess Saura, greeted as she bowed. Sokka suspected her to be the most worrisome of the three. “It is also a pleasant surprise.”

“I hope I didn’t pull you away from something important,” Ursa remarked lightly as she sank back onto her cushion.

The other girls sat as well. Princess Saura spoke again. “Oh, no, your Highness. We have been patiently awaiting his grace’s return and enjoying the sights of the capital. It’s nothing so important we would miss tea with his lordship’s beloved mother.”

“So that you may win his hand in marriage, of course,” Ursa deadpanned. Her smile was so cold Sokka could almost feel the temperature in the room drop. He watched the princess’s right hand, waiting for the signal they had agreed upon.

“That is why we are here, my lady,” Akemi said. Her voice lilted. “Unless we were somehow mistaken when Chamberlain Mal-Chin requested our presence?

_ She’s onto us, _ Sokka thought as warning bells flared in his head. He sent a silent prayer to Ursa:  _ make this quick. I don’t trust them one bit. They’re a bunch of viper-rats, waiting to strike. _

Sokka held up one hand, his index and middle fingers pointing toward the ceiling of the dim hidden space. He heard the Kyoshi warriors move behind him, the motions nearly imperceptible as they readied themselves for his signal. 

He couldn’t believe he had once thought they were a bunch of silly girls with fans and makeup. He was eternally grateful for their presence now. It was an honor to fight at their side.

“Of course, Lady Akemi,” Princess Ursa said coolly. Her eyes moved across each girl. Sokka tensed, waiting, like a polar bear dog ready to pounce. “Your fathers are quite clever, you know. It almost worked.”

“I beg your pardon, your highness?” Saura inquired, her voice the perfect sound of innocence. It made Sokka’s blood boil.

Ursa’s eyes flashed like hot sparks. Her mouth contorted into a scowl. Her right hand clenched into a fist on her lap. Sokka trained his eyes on her white knuckles. Her voice was a venomous hiss directed at Saura. “Then beg.” Her hand opened, palm face-down.

Sokka dropped his fingers. The Kyoshi warrior to his right, Ichika, slid the false panel back in one fluid movement and then a half a dozen warriors poured from the small space, fans and swords brandished. Sokka led them as they swept across the small space. Two of the Kyoshi Warriors moved to position themselves between Princess Ursa and the traitors while the rest fanned out.

The three traitors reacted. Akemi and Saura jumped to their feet, weapons slipping from the sleeves of their robes into their hands. They stood back-to-back, eyes combing over the Kyoshi warriors, reading the situation and their odds of getting out of this.

It wasn’t in their favor.

Sokka pointed the tip of his sword at Saura’s throat. Her amber eyes flared and her lips pulled back in a snarl. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Sokka warned her, his voice a low growl. 

Alasie stayed seated on the cushions, her hands raised above her head in surrender, her head hung until her chin nearly rested on her shuddering chest. Her voice was a harsh whisper in the dead-quiet of the solar. “Tui and La, forgive me.”

* * *

Sokka collapsed onto the cushion without grace, his eyes falling closed. He would have fallen asleep in moments if it weren’t for the hand that wrapped around his own. He forced his eyes open and looked into Suki’s cool eyes. The skin around them was pinched and drawn. She was exhausted, too.

“We’ll get some sleep soon, Sokka,” she said quietly. 

He nodded, too tired to even answer her. He propped his weary head up on his fist and turned his attention to Princess Ursa, who sat quietly, watching him, on the other side of the tea table in the Fire Lord’s study. It was clear the princess’s energy was also waning. It had been a long night and an even longer day. Hours had passed since they had arrested the noble ladies and Alasie, and Sokka didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Princess Saura is made of tougher stuff than we would’ve thought,” Sokka murmured without waiting to be asked how the interrogation had gone. He fought back a yawn. Outside the window, the sun was sinking readily toward the horizon. “She won’t talk.”

“Do I need to brew more truth tea?” Ursa asked darkly. Her brow was knit. She didn’t want to, but if she needed to...she would.

Sokka shook his head. “No. I think we got plenty of information from Akemi.” He ran his free hand down his face, rubbing his palm over the scruff. “Azula really thought this through. I mean, I knew she was a cunning strategist, but...she really is something else.”

“What did Akemi say that we didn’t already know?” Ursa asked.

“They really were supposed to be potential brides for Zuko,” Sokka revealed. “He was supposed to marry one of them, and then they would find a way to get rid of him, either by assassinating him themselves or helping someone else do it. I’d assume it probably would have been the Kage Noshi.”

Suki scowled. “Those...those... _ worms _ . What scum, unfit and unworthy of their titles.” 

She clenched her hands into fists. She and Zuko had become unlikely friends after their first meeting when he nearly burned down her home. That friendship had only deepened over her years as his personal guard. She had seen him suffer through his and Mai’s breakup, had seen him agonize over his nation. All he ever tried to do was make things better for everyone. He didn’t deserve this.

“That plan changed when Iroh showed up and sent him off with my sister.” Sokka couldn’t stifle the yawn this time; instead he hid it behind his hand. “I apologize,” he said meekly, but Ursa waved him off. They were running on little to no sleep; it was understandable. He continued. “Azula decided to keep them waiting here, in case her other plan fell through.”

“And what plan was that?”

Sokka shrugged. “Akemi didn’t know. She said that Mal-Chin acted as a messenger to give them orders. Saura and Akemi were never in direct contact with Azula. Their fathers passed orders from Ukano to them until they arrived at the palace, which is when Mal-Chin took over. And Mal-Chin received his orders from Ukano. Until…” He trailed off, grimacing.

“Until what, Sokka?” Ursa implored quietly.

“Apparently, Alasie earned Azula’s trust very quickly,” he answered darkly. “She’s Azula’s right-hand woman.”

“Why?” Suki voiced what they had all been thinking. She fisted her hands on her thighs. “Ty Lee is right. It doesn’t make any sense!”

“That is, of course, if Akemi can be fully believed,” Ursa replied. She looked at Sokka. “She may have fed you enough of the truth to make herself seem like she can be believed, but said that to make Alasie look worse than she did.”

“That’s a good point, actually,” Suki murmured, considering that thoughtfully.

“Did they give any more names?” Ursa wanted to know. 

Sokka nodded, his eyes falling closed. “Some of Zuko’s other trusted advisors. Hideko, from the Council of Internal Affairs. Minister Jian. Minister Kaito. Commander Riku. The captain of the royal guard.”

With each name, Ursa’s heart fell until she could feel it settle in the pit of her stomach. A cold had seeped into her bones when she first learned of Mal-Chin’s betrayal. It spread through her now like a blizzard. She felt sick to her stomach and enraged and devastated all at once. But she had to keep herself together. She had to push back against the cold that threatened to overwhelm her. She was the regent Fire Lord; she had a responsibility to handle.

“Alasie had some interesting things to say,” Sokka remarked. “She claims that she was blackmailed into working alongside Azula.”

“Blackmailed?” Ursa’s tone was sharp. Her teeth ground together. The situation became more entangled as they uncovered more and more of the plot.

“She says that one night people broke into her room and knocked her unconscious. When she awoke she was in some windowless room. She said an older guy was there, and a girl with golden eyes and blue flames—” Sokka looked pointedly at Ursa. “—and they told her that they knew she had been with the Fire Lord. They told her that if she didn’t become a mole, they would expose her secret relationship.”

Ursa closed her eyes. Fire Lords had always had their concubines and mistresses, but they were palace secrets. And none of their courtesans had ever held such a lucrative position as diplomat to a foreign nation. Ursa could imagine the accusations, both from within Zuko’s court and from the other nations. They would accuse him of bias, of favoritism. They would accuse the Southern Water Tribe of trying to influence the Fire Nation. It would disrupt peace relations between the nations and jeopardize everything Zuko had spent the last five years working towards. Even Hakoda’s sway over the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe might not be enough to fix that kind of damage. And that was if Hakoda would even want to.

She almost couldn’t believe her son had been foolish enough to engage in this relationship in the first place. He would have understood the risks. Ursa thought he was more responsible than that. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized how  _ lonely _ Zuko must have felt. His friends were off in all corners of the world, and he and Mai had broken up. He was facing discontentment and even downright hostility from the court and must have felt that he had nowhere to turn to. He must have found companionship in her, something to fill the loneliness inside of him. 

“Do you believe her, Sokka?” Ursa asked quietly. 

Sokka looked up at the princess. “I think I do.” He sighed heavily. “Not enough to just set her free, of course. But I really think she was blackmailed into it. The other two? They committed their crimes willingly enough.”

“They will be justly punished, along with any other traitors.” Ursa’s voice was soft, but filled with power. “Has anyone seen Ty Lee?”

“Not since she went to go see Mai,” Sokka answered. “That was hours ago. Do you think…”

“We better hope not,” Ursa said grimly. None of them dared to say the worst out loud. “If...if my son does not make it back from the desert, we’ll need Ty Lee’s speed and chi-blocking against Azula. Besides Katara, she’s the only other person who has ever defeated her.”

Suki frowned. “Do you think she’s alright? Should I go after her?”

The words had scarcely left her lips when there was a knock at the study door. Sokka, Ursa, and Suki exchanged a glance. There were two Kyoshi Warriors posted outside the door, but one could never be too cautious.

“Princess, it’s Ty Lee,” Ichika said from the other side. “Lady Mai is with her.”

Sokka sat upright, suddenly at attention. He glanced over at Ursa. “Do you think that’s a good thing, or a bad thing?”

The princess’s mouth quirked up into a wry smile. “There’s only one way to find out.” 

Ursa stood and went to the door. When she pulled it open, Ty Lee and Mai stood on the other side, the Kyoshi Warriors standing warily beside them, their weapons at the ready, although Ty Lee did not look worried at all.

Ursa’s eyes landed on Mai. She had grown up so much from the gangly, quiet child she had once been. “It’s been too long, Lady Mai.”

The knife-thrower bowed respectfully. “I agree, your Highness. I apologize for my disrespect.”

“Rise, child,” Ursa said. Her eyes flickered to Ty Lee and back to Mai. “I’m assuming, if you’re here, you can be trusted.”

“I hope you can trust me,” Mai murmured. She looked at Ursa, her expression unreadable. “I know what Azula is planning.”


	36. Chapter Thirty-Two: The Sieshin Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Toph come face to face with the Sieshin Lord, and Aang must make a decision.

The grass whispered in a breeze they didn’t feel as they crossed the field toward the willow tree. It wasn’t  _ the _ Willow; Aang knew that. But it was similar, and it exuded a similar sense of power and old magic. Its boughs spread far and wide, casting a circle of shadows at its base. The air surrounding it hummed with its old magic. It seemed to go right through them, permeating their spiritual forms. 

As they drew deeper into the field toward the willow, sepia-tinged light bled from the sky, leaving behind a melancholy bluish-grey. Aang was reminded of smoke. It threw the world around them into stark, contrasting hues of silver, grey, and black, and cast deep shadows where creatures could lie in wait, ready to strike. 

Aang tried not to think about the energy that swirled around and through him, or the way he could feel unseen eyes boring holes into the back of his neck, or the way his spiritual energy was a livewire, coiled tight and ready to snap.

When they were mere feet from the shadows, a voice spoke. “So, the Avatar has finally come.” The voice was soft and quiet, but Aang could feel the power in the speaker’s words. It kicked his fight-or-flight instincts into gear.

Aang stared into the inky darkness, trying to find the source of the voice, but unable to see. He squared his shoulders. “I have. I’m here to learn how to defeat the Conduit.”

Red eyes appeared in the shadows, inches from Aang’s nose. With a startled gasp he took a step backward. 

From the darkness, an imposing figure came striding out, his hair and clothing whipping in a wind that Aang and Toph couldn’t feel. 

Instinctively, Aang knew that this was the Sieshin Lord. His power felt similar to that of the Mother Willow, ancient and all-encompassing. It reminded him of the power he felt when he went into the Avatar State, but this was...different. Older. It was even older than the power the Lion Turtle had given him.  _ Was that even possible?!  _ Aang wondered.

Aang appraised the Sieshin Lord, his mouth set in a tight line and his brow furrowed. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. After seeing Vaantu and Nianzu, he hadn’t quite expected this.

The Sieshin Lord was some hybrid between man and fox, with alabaster skin and crimson-colored eyes. He was dressed in regal white robes adorned with gold embroidery on the collar and hems. His silver-white hair fell to his waist. A silver fox’s tail swished behind him, and two silver fox ears were perched atop his head. His features were slim, cunning, foxlike, and his eyes shone with intelligence and wisdom.

The Sieshin Lord turned to Toph. He studied her with a placid expression on his face. Toph wanted to shy away from the spirit, from the terrifying power he held within himself. She could feel it in the air all around them. Every fiber of her being was telling her to run from this creature, run fast and far, but she rooted her feet to the grass and remained steadfast. 

She would not show fear.

“It has been a long time since anyone has sought me out,” the Sieshin Lord said, sounding almost thoughtful, as he turned his eyes back to Aang. His voice was light and melodic and almost pleasant. The corner of his lips pulled up into something that resembled a smile. “But desperate times, am I right?”

“Something like that,” Aang said curtly. 

The Sieshin Lord eyed the Avatar. “Once, a long time ago, your teachers used to come to me to test their mettle. But that was a century ago or more. It is my understanding that they’re extinct now.” He paused and cocked his head slightly to the side. “You know of the Warriors Guild, I presume?”

“I’ve heard of them,” Aang replied coolly.

The Sieshin Lord nodded. “Once, they were a formidable guild of warriors. Their fighting skills were legendary. They were, of course, aided by me. They were born of my bones, my gift to humanity.” He chuckled, a wholly unnerving sound. “To prove to me that they were worthy, they would seek me out here in the Spirit World to fight in a duel. And since I’ve never been one to turn down a fight, I would always accept. Those I deemed satisfactory were allowed to return to your world. For those who were weak...well. Let’s just say I reclaimed my power from them.” His sharp, milk-white teeth flashed in a dark smile. “Those who failed had proven themselves unworthy to carry my power inside of them.” He sighed. The sound was nearly forlorn “The victors were eventually taken out, of course. Annihilated by the Kage Noshi.” He rolled his eyes at that. “Vaantu and Nianzu’s  _ gift _ to humanity.”

Aang felt a shiver of fear run through him as he thought of Katara and Zuko being hunted by the Kage Noshi. If the Warriors Guild had been taken out by them, what chance did Zuko and Katara stand? 

The Sieshin Lord saw it, and his lips turned up in that deadly smile again. “Oh, I see you’re already familiar with the Kage Noshi.” His eyes flashed dangerously. “I could have hunted each and every one of them down and picked the flesh clean from their bones. I could have scourged their existence from memory, but I’ve learned to trust my instincts. I suspected they had a greater purpose at some point in the future. So, I allowed them to continue to live their miserable lives.” He slowly turned to face Aang again. “It would seem like that time is now. After all, here you are.”

“I need to know how to defeat the Conduit,” Aang said. He didn’t have time to hear this spirit prattle on about things that had happened in the past, or things that wouldn’t help him now.

“You know the price you must pay,” drawled the spirit. He held his hand out toward Aang, palm-up. A dagger, with a white handle carved from bone and a pearly blade, materialized there. Aang stared at the dagger but made no move. “I know that Mother has told you what you have to do.”

“There has to be another way.” Aang looked up at the Sieshin Lord. His brow was furrowed deeply. “I took an oath, and I plan to uphold it. I can’t take a life. I refuse.”

“You foolish monks and your precious oaths,” the Sieshin Lord sneered. The blade disappeared and the spirit tucked his hands behind his back. “If you refuse to accept, then you won’t learn what you came here for. I do not impart my knowledge for free.”

“Aang,” Toph said, her voice tight. She wanted to take his hand, but she didn’t. She didn’t need to make this any harder on him than it was already going to be. “You have to do this. We don’t have a choice. Just do it, alright? I’ll be okay.”

“It’s not polite to lie,” the Sieshin Lord scolded her, wagging his finger at her as though he were reprimanding a naughty child. “We all know you will be far from okay. You will be  _ dead. _ ” He spoke the last word in a harsh whisper. His milky teeth gleamed in an evil smile as he looked at her with hunger in his blood-red eyes.

This spirit, Toph decided, had some problems.

Aang winced at his callous words. “There has to be something else I can give you,” he insisted. He struggled to keep the pleading tone from his voice. He spread his hands wide and dared to take a step closer to the spirit. “Anything. I’ll do anything but that.” He glanced over at Toph. “I can’t do it, Toph. I’m sorry.”

She shook her head sadly and refused to meet his gaze.  _ Aang, don’t do this, _ Toph pleaded with him mentally.  _ We can’t afford to deal with your beliefs right now. _

The Sieshin Lord sighed and inspected his cuticles as if he were bored. “You airbenders are all the same,” he remarked. “But your predecessor, Avatar Yanchen,  _ knew _ that sometimes you have to sacrifice your own convictions for the greater good.” He cocked his head. “But you’ve struggled with that in the past, haven’t you?”

Aang bristled. He knew his mistakes; he owned them. He didn’t need them to be thrown back into his face. He knew Toph thought he was making another mistake, but Aang didn’t think he was. Something deep inside of him was telling him that he was doing the right thing. Toph was not meant to die here.

The Sieshin Lord looked at Aang, his eyes flickering back and forth between the Avatar and Toph. “You must care about her a great deal if you’re willing to risk the balance of the world to spare her life.”

“She’s my friend,” Aang retorted from between gritted teeth. “I would never hurt her. No matter what the stakes are.”

“Is that so? Tsk, tsk, tsk...such a fool you are. And you call yourself the Avatar?” Another sigh. Suddenly the Sieshin Lord sat down, cross-legged, in the grass. He rested his chin in his hand and looked up at them. He waved his other hand toward the grass at their feet. “Well, sit down. I’m not going to strain my neck to look at you.”

Obediently, the two sat, exchanging a puzzled glance. Aang didn’t want to get his hopes up, but things were definitely not going the way he expected them to. If he was reading the situation right, the Sieshin Lord might have been starting to acquiesce.

The Sieshin Lord fixed his crimson gaze on Aang. It seemed as though he was trying to communicate something through his eyes, but Aang couldn’t quite figure out what it was. He stared back. It was like looking into a void; cold, endless depths that stretched beyond what he could comprehend. It was unnerving.

“I am very old, Aang. I have been around since before the birth of your world. I have seen many things in my long life,” the spirit said. “I saw the Harmonic Convergence that led to your creation. I saw the Disharmonic Convergence that led to your counterpart. I have seen Avatars and Conduits alike come and go. It’s interesting,” the Sieshin Lord paused, tapping one long finger against his pale lips. “how the world is constantly being pushed and pulled by unseen forces. Why, the Avatar and the Conduit have been doing this dance for ten thousand years, similar to Tui and La’s eternal dance, mostly unaware of their _ true _ sway on the balance.”

Aang sat silently and as still as a statue. He didn’t know what to make of this. The Sieshin Lord was imparting knowledge onto him. Was it some sort of ploy or trick? Or was the Sieshin Lord willingly telling Aang things he needed to know? He didn’t know, but he watched the fox-man closely, waiting for any signs of deceit or danger. 

The smile was back. “But I have said too much already,” the spirit said, his blood-colored eyes twinkling in amusement. “It’s amazing how a century of solitude encourages one’s tongue to run away from them.”

“Why don’t you just keep talking and tell us what we wanna know then? You know, get it out of your system.” Toph remarked bitingly. “Then we can get out of here.”

The Sieshin Lord laughed. The sound was jarring in the silent air. He pointed at her again. “I like you. You’ve got a fire that burns within you, as bright as the sun.” He considered her. “I wonder if, in another life, you could have been a firebender. You’ve certainly got that spark.”

Toph clenched her jaw, her hands balling into fists at her side. “Ugh! Why does everyone always assume that  _ firebenders _ are the only ones with a so-called ‘spark’? I could beat any firebender, any day. And I’m an earthbender, through and through.”

“So you are, I do believe,” the spirit demurred. His eyes turned toward the Avatar once again. “She is the Yin to your Yang, you know, the push to your pull. Balance. It exists everywhere.” 

“I know that,” Aang snapped. “That’s why we’re here.”

“And yet, you won’t do what you need to do, Avatar.” The Sieshin Lord’s words were cold and sharp. “Does that make you brave, or a coward?” He nodded his head thoughtfully, as if he heard an answer that Toph and Aang didn’t. “Hm, yes, I suppose it does,” he mused.

“What will it take for you to tell me what I need to know?” Aang demanded, his patience wearing thin. 

The Sieshin Lord suddenly stood, the movement fluid, as if he had no bones at all. He leered down at Aang and Toph. The dagger appeared in his hand again, and with a smooth flick of his wrist, the blade buried itself in the grass between them. “It’s simple...kill her.”

Aang jumped to his feet. “No! I have come too far, I’ve seen too much, to throw away all of my values and teachings!” He was trembling with emotion. “I defeated Fire Lord Ozai without taking his life. I found another way, and I’ll do it again. And I’ll find out how to fight the Conduit without taking their life, too!”

“And what will you do when you finally realize that there is  _ no other  _ way,  _ Avatar _ ?” the Sieshin Lord inquired. “Don’t you realize you will have to kill her in order to keep the Balance?”

“I don’t think I do,” Aang countered hotly. “I don’t care what the prophecy says. Nothing is set in stone.  _ Nothing! _ That’s why you’re going to tell me what I need to know, so I can go save the world.  _ Again _ .”

“Aang…” Toph said as she got to her feet. She elbowed him. “You might want to show some respect to an all-powerful spirit who can kill you on a whim,” she murmured.

“Your friend has a good point,” the Sieshin Lord remarked. He turned back toward Toph and cocked his head, eyeing her curiously. “You’ve changed since you entered the Spirit World. Something about you...something you’ve left behind.”

Toph swallowed hard. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her, as if he could see through her skin, right to her core. To her surprise, the spirit lord reached out toward her. She tried to duck under his touch, but something like a cold wind wrapped around her and held her in place. Before Aang could even react, the Spirit Lord’s fingertips pressed to her forehead. His touch was cool and dry, like a room that had been sealed for many years.

Toph’s head spun and she squeezed her eyes shut as she lost all sense of direction. Her ears roared.

“Ah,” he said, withdrawing his fingers. “Your earthly body is blind.”

Toph swayed unsteadily on her feet. Aang looped his arm around her waist to keep her upright as Toph massaged her temples, her ears ringing. Once she had recovered, she glowered at the Sieshin Lord.

“I might be blind topside, but I’d still mop the floor with you,” she spat.

The Sieshin Lord laughed, clearly amused by her. “Ah, but you’re in my territory now, aren’t you? And what are you without your bending? Sure, you can see now, but you are defenseless.”

“But I’m not,” Aang interjected, subconsciously pulling Toph closer. An idea was forming in his mind. It might have been crazy—it probably was. He didn’t know if it would work or not, but he was running out of options, and time. He jabbed a finger at the Sieshin Lord. “You’re going to tell me what I need to know, and then Toph and I are leaving.”

“And how are you going to do that?” The Sieshin Lord laughed again. The sound twinkled on the air like a windchime, but it carried an undertone of malice. “You have nothing to offer me. And you have nothing you’re willing to give to earn my knowledge.”

“I know that,” Aang remarked placidly.

“What are you doing, Aang?” Toph asked from the corner of her mouth. She turned her eyes up to him. “What’s the plan here?”

“I’m working on it,” he answered.

The Sieshin Lord heard their conversation and arched one silvery eyebrow as he crossed his wiry arms over his chest. Aang eyed him. He had one shot...one half-baked plan. He wished Sokka were there, with his strategies and planning. He would have come up with a way to subvert the Sieshin Lord’s toll  _ days _ ago, before they had even come to the Spirit World. 

And he also wished Katara were there. She would support his crazy plan. At least, she  _ would _ have...before she broke up with him. But Aang shook his head to clear thoughts of Katara from his mind. It was easier than he thought.

For the first time in weeks, dismissing the thought of her did not cause his heart to twinge painfully.

“Do tell,” the Sieshin Lord drawled, sounding partly amused, and partly bored. “I’m dying to know what you’ve come up with.”

Aang stepped forward, releasing Toph as he did so. He didn’t know if the Sieshin Lord would go for it, but he would be damned if he didn’t at least try.

“You say you never turn down a fight...” Aang began, his shoulders set and his brow furrowed as he tried to make himself seem larger and more imposing than he was. 

His resolve faltered for just a moment, anxiety gnawing at him:  _ what if I lose? _ Then he looked down at Toph, her wide green eyes staring at him, and he knew he had to do whatever it took. It was the push he needed, and he met the blood-red eyes of the spirit lord. 

“Then I challenge you,” Aang finished boldly, his voice ringing clearly over the open space. It seemed to carry with it the power within himself, the strength of the past Avatars, just out of his reach in this realm but still inside of him. “To a duel.”

“ _ Aang! _ ” Toph grabbed his arm, her fingers digging into him. “You can’t  _ bend! _ You can’t go into the Avatar State! How are you going to fight him?”

“Trust me, Toph,” Aang said, looking back at her and flashing her a tight smile. He turned back to the ancient spirit. “I can’t bend in the Spirit World, but I’ve still got the knowledge of the past Avatars within me, right here.” He tapped a finger to his temple. “And a lot of them knew how to fight without bending.” 

“What an interesting development,” the spirit drawled languidly.

Aang narrowed his eyes at the Sieshin Lord. “Yeah, maybe it is. So I’m challenging you to a duel. If I win, you give me the knowledge I need to defeat the Conduit. If I lose, you can kill me.”

The Sieshin Lord’s lips curled into a cruel smile. “Oh, I won’t kill you. That honor is reserved for the Conduit, when you leave here without knowing how to defeat her.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Aang growled. He stepped in front of Toph. “Do you accept?”

The Sieshin Lord’s lips curved into a wicked smile. “I accept, Avatar Aang. It’s refreshing to see that you are not a complete coward. Foolish, perhaps. But at the very least, you aren’t a total disgrace to your past lives.” He cocked his head to the side. “Now, if  _ yo _ u lose, let’s say you owe me a favor. Does that sound fair?”

“To say that I would owe you a favor seems to suggest that I win the battle against the Conduit.” Aang arched his brow. “Are you saying you know that I’m going to win?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” The Sieshin Lord shook his head with disapproval. “Now Aang, you should know that you won’t be able to get such information out of me so easily.” His eyes gleamed mischievously. “And who says that I know for sure anyway? No, my dear Avatar. Even if you  _ do _ lose, it will only be your  _ earthly _ body that ceases to exist. You will come here. So you see, you’ll be able to assist me when I come to collect my favor, regardless of the form you’re in. Now...do we have a deal?”

Aang and Toph exchanged a look. Then he turned back to the spirit and nodded once.

“Good. Now that  _ that _ is settled…” The spirit lord held out his hand, palm facing the ground. A katana appeared in his hand, its blade as black as a moonless night. The silvery hilt gleamed in his hand. “Choose your weapon, Aang. Anything you want.”

“A staff,” Aang replied coolly. “I want a staff, made of ancient oak.”

“An interesting choice.” The Sieshin Lord held his free hand out. A fine staff, almost like Aang’s glider, materialized. 

Aang took it and hefted it experimentally. He could work with it, he was confident of that. He met the Sieshin Lord’s cool gaze with a fiery one of his own. He pointed out to the field. “Out there, in the open. No shadows for treachery.”

“Boo, someone’s no fun.” The Sieshin Lord gave him a dark smile. “As you wish, Avatar.”

* * *

Iroh remained sitting in the garden, dutifully guarding over the hunched forms by the pond. When their spirits had evacuated their living vessels, their bodies had leaned forward until their foreheads had pressed together. The boy’s arrows were glowing a blinding white in the darkness, but Iroh found it comforting, in an odd way. The white in the black night was a symbol of hope and goodness in troubled times. Spirits knew the world needed it.

He needed it. 

Iroh trusted the spirits. He trusted the Mother Willow. He knew that they would guide those who needed guiding along the paths of their destinies. He believed in his nephew and the Water Tribe Princess. He knew that they would give their all to protect the world. And he knew that they would find their destiny along the way. He believed in the Water Tribe Prince and the Kyoshi warriors. He trusted that they would do whatever it took to keep Zuko’s throne safe, and to take down Azula and her dangerous fighters.

Most of all, he believed in the young boy and the small girl that sat before him. While the others had a great weight upon their shoulders, it was these two that would make or break it all. The efforts of the others mattered little if Aang and Toph did not succeed.

The Grandmaster felt his heart pull painfully as he took in Toph’s small form. Iroh knew that looks were deceiving, but without her lashing tongue and sharp wit, she looked fragile, like the delicate petals of a white lotus flower. 

She had become more than just a disciple to him. She was a friend, someone he genuinely loved and cared for. Knowing her fate, and keeping it from them, had not been easy. However, Iroh had known it was necessary. But it did not stop him from grieving her.

He knew that when the Avatar returned, she would not be coming with him. Destiny might sometimes be a funny thing, but fate...fate could be so cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, did I have you going or what? Did you really think Aang was going to kill Toph? And what did you think of the mysterious Sieshin Lord? 
> 
> He's low-key inspired by Yoko Kurama from the old anime, YuYu Hakusho, if anyone is familiar with it. Also, "sieshin" comes from the Japanese word " 精神" (or seishin) which means "spirit". So he's the Spirit Lord, clearly :)


	37. Chapter Thirty-Three: The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko wake up in the Garden and meet an Oracle of Destiny. 
> 
> Zuko prepares to drink from the Pond of Enlightenment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to base the Oracles off of African culture, but Avatar-ified. 
> 
> The names mentioned are pronounced like this:
> 
> Kahina (Ka-HEE-nuh), which means "the diviner, the fortune teller" in Arabic  
> Alemayehu (Ahl-Eh-May-Hyu [like "hue"]), which means "I have seen the world" in Amharic

The silence was deafening. It pressed against her on all sides until Katara felt like she could scarcely breathe. It felt as if there were cotton in her ears and the weight of the quiet pushed against her like it was a tangible thing she could grab with her hands and shove back. Nothing stirred in the stillness; she could not hear the call of birds, nor the chirp of insects. Even her own breathing, quick and harsh in her parched throat, was quiet. 

Beneath her hands, Zuko’s chest rose and fell in shallow jerks. But it was as if the distance between them was too great for her to hear his breaths.

The Garden of the Desert was an eerie place.

Katara pulled her hands away from Zuko’s wounds. The one on his side was already scabbed over and was healing nicely. The one in his back was getting there, but it was a lot more work. If she hadn’t been there, the wound would have surely been fatal.

Katara was certain that it was by dumb luck alone that Zuko was still alive, and for that, she thanked the spirits above. When she had been able to inspect him closer, she had found that the throwing knife had nicked the edge of his scabbard. That small piece of leather had been all that saved him from certain death. But the wound was still grievous: it had punctured his lung.

Sweat poured down her cheeks and bursts of bright color danced in her vision as she settled both of her hands over the wound again but Katara gritted her teeth and pushed through her exhaustion. She could feel inside of him, the tear in his lung that was closing up far too slowly. She had stopped the internal bleeding and had drawn the blood from his lung until he had coughed on it, his eyes rolling against his closed lids. 

She had spoken what she had hoped were soothing words to him as she healed him. She wanted him to hold on. She needed him to  _ fight _ . Healing was always easier when your patient wanted to live. She knew he would fight for his life, but she thought her gentle reminders might push him to fight harder. She just hoped she wasn’t too late, that the damage wasn’t too great.

Under her healing touch, she could feel the wound disappearing. She blinked hard, trying to clear her vision of the spots of color. A shudder ran down her spine and Katara gagged on the rush of bile that rose up her throat. She forced herself to swallow it down. 

Her left arm was aching fiercely. She had taken enough time to remove the sash from her waist and douse it with some of her remaining water. She had tied it around her wound and frozen it to slow the bleeding down again, but a stiffness was settling into the muscle. Every time she moved it, her stomach churned and her head swam. She tried to focus on taking deep breaths to clear her mind and focus. Katara had lost a lot of blood, but she needed all the water she could get for Zuko.

She had already made up her mind that if it came down to the two of them, she would pick Zuko every time. The world would go on fine without her, but what would become of everyone and everything if it lost him? He was the Fire Lord—he had sway that she couldn’t even fully comprehend. Her title of princess was just that; a title. The world needed him more than it needed her.

“Just hold on, Zuko,” Katara whispered to him. Her vision was blackening at the edges. She just needed a little more time to close up the tear...then she would stop and rest. “Just a little longer.”

But there was nothing left in her. Her eyes slipped closed and Katara fell forward on top of him as a cold darkness rushed up to meet her.

* * *

The first thing Katara noticed when she came to was that she was cold. The second thing she noticed was that a bright blue light shone against her closed eyelids. The third was that her whole body ached down to her bones.

Slowly, Katara forced her eyes open. Up above, in the indigo blanket of the sky, a million stars twinkled down on her. 

But that wasn’t the source of the light. No, that was coming from some place on her right. Katara rotated her head toward the cool blue light, feeling her neck creak as she did so. What she saw took her breath away.

It was the Pond of Enlightenment. It had to be. The water glowed brilliantly, reflecting against the tall willow that stood on the far side of it, dancing against the fronds that swayed in the chilled breeze. 

Slowly, and with a strained groan, Katara propped herself up on her right elbow. Her ears roared and pain lanced through her head as she did, but she gritted her teeth against the pain and finished pushing herself up into a sitting position. She let her head hang between her knees until the roaring subsided and her stomach had quit churning.

“You’re awake.”

Katara wanted to jerk her head upright to find the source of the voice. She wanted to draw water from the pond to use as a weapon. But the most she could muster was lifting her head enough that her eyes could scan her unfamiliar surroundings. 

She was no longer under the cover of the skeletal forest. She was now in a small, open clearing that smelled of lemongrass and jasmine and something else too, something she couldn’t quite name. She lay on crisp green grass. She saw flowering plants dotted the grass, filling the air with their pleasant aroma. Katara could faintly see the dark shadows of the emaciated trees ringing this little utopia, hidden in the desert.

A few feet away, kneeling over Zuko’s prone form, was the most beautiful woman Katara had ever seen. Her beauty was so ethereal she had to blink several times to see if she was truly there, or just a mirage. Her skin was the color of freshly-tilled dirt, but her hair, which hung in thick braids down her back, was as white as snow. Her eyes were the color of pearls. She was watching Katara and her hands were on Zuko’s exposed chest. Katara watched this strange, unfamiliar woman for several long moments.

But then her eyes flickered to Zuko. 

Under the pond’s blue glow, his skin was ashen and white. He almost looked dead, and for a moment her heart lurched painfully as she thought of the worst. But then Katara saw the steady rise and fall of his chest, and she let out a silent breath of relief.

“Who are you?” Katara rasped out. Her throat was dry and her voice cracked painfully. She was dreadfully thirsty.

“I am Kahina,” she answered. Her voice was light and gentle, like rain on a spring day. “I am the keeper of the Garden. Please, do not be afraid.”

“I’m not,” Katara replied, and she was surprised to find she really wasn’t. Katara went to stand, but her head swam and she sank back onto the grass with a groan. 

“I have not gotten to heal you yet, so please be still,” Kahina told her softly. She nodded toward Zuko. “I am nearly finished with him, and then I will tend to you.”

Katara watched her. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought the strange, beautiful woman was healing him. But that couldn’t be; she had no water on her hands, and how would a waterbender have ended up  _ here _ in the first place? But to Katara’s great surprise, when Kahina slid her hand across Zuko’s chest, something glittery and silver was left behind. Katara watched, amazed, as the silvery sheen evaporated from his skin like ash in the wind.

“Whoa.” Katara couldn’t stop the reverent noise that left her. Her eyes flickered back up to the woman’s face. “ _ Who _ are you? And how did you do that?”

“As I said, I am the keeper of the Garden,” Kahina reiterated. She held her hands over Zuko, inches from his skin. Her mouth twisted in concentration for a moment, but then she rested her palms against her bare thighs, showing beneath the animal furs she wore. “But I am more than that. I am the Oracle of Destiny.”

Katara gasped. “You...you gave the Grandmasters the prophecy?”

“No, no, not me.” Kahina shook her head. Her braids swayed against her ebony skin. “The one who came before me, Alemayehu, foretold the prophecy you are speaking of.”

“But you know of it.” 

Katara watched as Kahina rose to her feet. She was surprised by the lack of grace in the Oracle’s movements...until she saw the round belly that protruded from the open animal-skin robe. The Oracle was pregnant. Katara tried not to stare, but it was difficult. She didn’t know anything about Oracles, but it seemed strange that one could get pregnant.

Kahina rested her hand on her swollen stomach as she came to Katara. The waterbender kept her eyes trained on the Oracle as she approached her and knelt down before her. 

“I will explain more, once both of you are healed and awake,” Kahina murmured. She offered an animal skin of water. “Drink this, please.”

Katara did so, gratefully. She sipped it slowly and felt it settle coldly in her belly. 

Kahina held her hands out to Katara’s wounds. “May I?”

“Yes, please.” 

Under normal circumstances, Katara would have said no and insisted on healing herself. But these weren’t ordinary circumstances, and it was taking all of her strength to keep her upright. She laid back on the grass so that the Oracle could heal her. 

Katara appraised the strange woman. “So, you can see the future, and you can heal. What else can you do?”

Kahina chuckled, a melodic sound that Katara seemed to feel all the way to her bones, as she unwrapped Katara’s makeshift bandage and revealed the deep gash in her arm. Kahina laid the palm of her hand against the wound and a moment later Katara felt the penetrating warmth of her healing touch. It was peculiar but not unpleasant; it was just different from her own healing.

A sigh escaped her as the pain and stiffness began to ebb. Katara turned her eyes toward the Oracle, her mouth opening to ask a question.

“I know there is much you want to know, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.” Pearly eyes met her own. “I promise I will answer what I can, in time. Though for now, you and your Fire Lord must rest. You have been through much, and you need to recover.”

Heat rose in her cheeks as she looked over at Zuko. He  _ was _ hers now, wasn’t he? Katara swallowed hard. “Can I ask just one thing?”

The Oracle’s pink mouth turned up in a smile. “I believe you already have, but ask me just one more thing.”

“Do you see everything?” Katara asked.

“Yes and no,” Kahina answered. “Very little is etched into stone permanently. Much of the future is ever-shifting, much like the ocean. Fixed divination, like a fixed prophecy, is rare.”

“How does that work?” 

Kahina’s eyes twinkled. “You asked your question, Katara. Let me heal you, so you can rest. When your Fire Lord awakens, I will explain more.”

Katara couldn’t help but smile softly when she called Zuko her Fire Lord again, a pleasant warmth creeping into her cheeks.

After that the two of them were silent. She watched Kahina work for a while, feeling her strength return with the Oracle’s strange healing power. She was truly gorgeous, with flawless dark skin, full lips, and a broad nose set in her wide cheekbones. Her silvery brows knit in concentration as she worked. Her white eyelashes were thick and reminded Katara of fresh, powdery snow. 

She turned her eyes to Zuko once again. He remained lying still on the bank of the pond, illuminated by its iridescent glow. Kahina had finished cutting away his shirt, and Katara wondered if he was cold. The temperature in the Garden was a stark contrast to the heat of the desert. Katara wondered how that could be. It was as if the garden were its own little world.

Kahina pulled her hand away at last. Katara looked down. The shimmery texture covered her skin like gossamer. She watched as it lifted from her arm and floated on the breeze before it was carried out of sight. She dropped her eyes back to her arm. All that remained of the gash was a long white scar.

“I’m sorry that it left a mark. If I had been able to heal it sooner, there would be no trace at all.” Katara looked up to see Kahina frowning.

“It’s okay. It’s not the only one I have.” Katara offered her a kind smile. Then her eyes drifted back to Zuko. “What about him? Is he going to be okay?”

Kahina nodded. “Yes. You did great work on him before you lost consciousness. There was barely anything left for me to do.” She smiled warmly. “His love for you is like the ocean’s depths, Katara. And I know you feel the same.”

Katara blushed again as her heartbeat quickened. If she hadn’t been so dehydrated, she was sure tears would have filled her eyes too. It was like Kahina had peeled back her skin and looked inside of her. It made her feel naked. Katara wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. She looked at Zuko again. 

“I always wondered if he felt the same way, but I wasn’t sure,” she murmured. “And I do feel that way. I just wish it hadn’t taken us so long to realize it.”  _ I wish I would have gone with him at the end of the war,  _ Katara thought solemnly.  _ We could have been together all this time. _

Kahina rested her hand on Katara’s arm. The Oracle’s skin was warm and smooth. “It was meant to be this way, Katara. It was foretold long ago.”

Katara frowned, turning her gaze back to the Oracle. “What do you mean by that?”

“The prophecy,” Kahina said simply, as if that explained it all. When she saw the blank look on Katara’s face, it was her turn to frown. “You mean, you haven’t figured that out yet?”

“Figured  _ what _ out?” 

Kahina’s smile was so wide Katara could see her perfect, milk-white teeth. “The prophecy predicted your union, Katara. Your love was written in the stars before the birth of your grandparents.” She squeezed Katara’s arm gently. “This is all part of what the Oracle who came before me, Alemayehu, saw in her lifetime.”

Katara’s eyebrows shot up. She lifted her head and let her gaze drift back to Zuko. If this was in the prophecy, did Iroh know? At that moment, Katara believed he did, or thought he at least suspected it. It explained a lot about what the Grandmaster had said that night at the palace.

The knowledge that she and Zuko were meant to be together was cathartic. As the relief washed over her, she let her eyes drift close for a moment and soaked in that fact. It explained why she had never felt complete with Aang. She had been right all along. The love she and Aang had shared was nothing like the kind of love she shared with Zuko. 

But then she frowned as a darker thought crossed her mind: did that mean that her and Zuko’s love was a farce? Katara wasn’t sure she liked the thought of her fate being set in stone before she had even been born.

“Do the finer details truly matter, Katara?” Kahina asked, as though she could read her thoughts. 

The Oracle reached up to cup Katara’s cheek in one hand. If it had been anyone else, she was certain she would have pulled away at the touch, but the gesture was so tender...so  _ motherly _ ...Katara found comfort in it. She felt like she could trust Kahina. 

“The love between you is genuine. The hands of fate had little to do with it. They only knew that you  _ would _ be together, and it would be a love that would unite the world.”

“This is...a lot to take in,” Katara murmured. She withdrew from Kahina, her eyes falling on Zuko once again. “Will he wake up soon?”

“Yes, soon,” Kahina answered, looking back over her shoulder at Zuko. “He has a particular strength about him. He is resilient. He has been through so much in his life, and yet he stands, as rooted and unyielding as a willow tree.”

“I think he might be more stubborn than I am.” Katara smiled softly. “That’s one of the many things I love about him though.”

Kahina rose in her slow, strained way, one hand cupping her belly as she did so. “I’ll return shortly with some food and more water. I suspect by that time the Fire Lord will be awake. The two of you must be famished.”

As if her words were a reminder, Katara’s stomach rumbled. She couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten. Had it been just a day ago? It felt longer than that. But then again, she hadn’t asked Kahina how long she had been unconscious for either.

“You could say that,” Katara answered with a grimace.

“I’ll be quick to remedy that, then.”

The Oracle walked into the skeletal trees beyond the willow and disappeared into the darkness. When she had gone, Katara slowly climbed to her feet. Her body ached all over, and her head still swam with a combination of heat and exhaustion. But she needed to go to Zuko, to be near him.

Katara staggered over the soft grass before she dropped to her knees beside him. She could see the easy rise and fall of his chest. His eyelashes, thick and dark, twitched against the hollow of his good eye. He no longer looked so peaked, but Katara’s fears wouldn’t be laid to rest until he opened his eyes. 

She brought her hand up to trace the edge of his scar. Its ridged surface was warm and familiar beneath her fingertips and Katara marveled at him in the quiet solitude of the Pond’s soft blue glow. He was so pure, so good, and he was all hers. Katara almost couldn’t believe it.

It was also strange to know that this was the same man who had once broken through their small ice wall at the South Pole all those years ago. But he had been a boy then, and she was just a girl, and back then she never would have believed she would fall so in love with him.

She found that Kahina’s admission—that she and Zuko’s relationship was a matter of destiny—didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would have. Perhaps a few weeks ago, it would have unsettled her. But in light of everything they had been through for the last several weeks, Katara instead found that detail to be rather inconsequential. She loved him and he loved her. Did it really have to be more complicated than that? She didn’t think so. Things would be challenging enough when they returned.

Katara hadn’t thought much about that, what it meant for them to be together. She recalled the conversations she and Zuko had shared in their dark, warm tent, or sitting beside the low cook-fire under the blanket of stars in the desert. Katara knew that she was willing to do whatever it took to be with him. She would gladly marry him and bear his children one day. That part was easy. But the rest of it—the opinions of her friends, the reaction of their nations—was harder.

What would her father say? What would Sokka think? How would her tribe react? Katara didn’t know if they would be pleased or disappointed. Her marriage to Zuko would be a powerful political union. It would further ingratiate the Southern Water Tribe with the Fire Nation as well as improve their standing with the rest of the world. They could flourish with the industrial power of the Fire Nation and become a more civilized society. But what would the Fire Nation’s own people, and the rest of the world, think? Commoners married outside of their own nationality. But as far as Katara knew, no royalty in the history of the world had done that.

Would his people accept her as readily as he did? She thought of what he had said of his court, and her stomach curdled. He had told her that his reign was tenuous. Katara wasn’t sure she was quite ready to consider how that might change once they returned and he announced that he was courting the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe.

But as she watched Zuko’s sleeping face, free of the responsibility and stress that came from being the Fire Lord, she was reminded, and not for the first time in these past few weeks, of the boy she had first known, the one who was deeply honorable and loyal, who was trying so desperately to forge his own destiny, not the one that had been forced upon him. Beneath the bravado and regality of the Fire Lord, that boy was still there. 

Now that Katara was certain of his feelings for her, she knew that he would never let the sway of his court stop him from marrying her. He would do whatever it took to ensure their happiness. And Katara knew she would do the same.

Beneath her hand, he stirred, his eyelids creasing as he pinched them shut tighter for a moment. A grunt rose up from deep in his chest, and a moment later, Zuko opened his eyes and found her face. Tui and La, she would never grow weary of seeing his golden gaze fixed on her. She could stare into those eyes forever.

“Katara?” He looked disoriented and groggy, but he really  _ was _ okay. Katara felt relief wash over her. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile, and then his hand reached out to cup her cheek. “Hey.”

Katara let out a happy giggle. He had nearly  _ died _ , and the first thing he said was “hey”. There was something amusing about it, despite their current situation. 

“Hey yourself,” she said with a returning smile. “We made it to the Garden.”

Zuko propped himself up on one elbow and winced again as his eyes combed their surroundings. His other hand touched his hip, where her healing skills had stitched the gash together and left it scabbed. Kahina had clearly worked on it more, as it was a little more than a pale pink line on his side now. 

“Who—?” Zuko began, his eyes searching Katara’s face. “What did I miss? I remember a woman…” His brows knit together as he struggled to remember.

“Her name is Kahina. She’s an Oracle of Destiny.” Katara looped her arm around his shoulders and helped him sit up the rest of the way. She took advantage of her position, and his lack of shirt, to inspect the wound on his back. Kahina had healed it well. All that remained on him as well was a thin, pink scar. Katara brushed her hand across it, marveling at the fresh new skin. “She saved us. She healed us.”

“Where is she now?” Zuko asked, his voice filled with curiosity. He made as though he was going to stand, but Katara held him back with a hand on his shoulder. She could sense his excitement and his urgency at the new surroundings, but she knew he probably felt even worse than she did.

“She’ll be back,” Katara told him gently. “For now, we should get some more rest. She said she’ll answer our questions once we’ve gotten some food in our bellies.”

Zuko let out a resigned sigh. He scrubbed his hand down his face before he looked up and really seemed to see the Garden for the first time. Katara watched as wide-eyed wonder passed over his face. His golden eyes shimmered in the reflected light.

“Wow,” was all he managed to say. 

“This has got to be the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen, and all you can say is ‘wow’?” Katara teased with a chuckle. 

It really was amazing, even ringed by the dead trees. There was something about this place that was just...peaceful. She settled down on the grass beside him.

Zuko snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. His hair, no longer bound, now fell loosely around his shoulders and fluttered in the cool breeze. 

“I think fighting those assassins rattled my brain, because I’m pretty sure you said the same thing about the Sacred Isle.” He looked down at her with a soft smile. “Though I’m pretty sure that you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Katara flushed pleasantly, turning her face into the crook of his neck. She pressed her mouth against the pulse she found there, grateful to feel it thrumming under her lips. How close had she come to losing him today? Katara didn’t want to think about it. 

“You’re too sweet,” she murmured against his neck. She slipped her arms around him to hug him close. She let out a content sigh. “I love you.” 

Katara wanted to say it again, to see if he would say it back. They had said it when they had been sure they were going to die. Now that those three words had been spoken, they couldn’t be taken back. And she didn’t  _ want _ to take them back. She meant it. She wanted him to know that.

Zuko squeezed her tighter and pressed his lips to her hair. “I love you too.” A smile laid across his mouth. He never wanted to let her go again.

The sound of rustling pulled their attention away from each other’s warm embrace.

Katara saw Kahina emerging from the tree line bearing a tray with two bowls and two cups on it. She smiled when she saw that Zuko was awake. As she neared, she bowed to him, balancing the tray. 

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Kahina greeted. “I am pleased to see you have recovered.”

Katara looked at Zuko from the corner of her eye. He was just as stunned as she was. He was a mere man; this exotic woman before them was an Oracle of Destiny, whatever that truly meant. Katara then realized that she didn’t know much about these Oracles at all. Were they human? Were they spirits? Were they some kind of hybrid? Iroh had never said, and Katara hadn’t had much time to dwell on it.

“Thank you for healing me,” Zuko said, his voice gruff with surprise. “Princess Katara and I are forever in your debt.”

“It was my honor, and my duty.” Kahina knelt beside the pair and set the tray down between them. She met Zuko’s gaze. “Please, eat. You need to regain your strength. I know why you are here, and I must warn you: the task that lies ahead of you won’t be easy.”

“You sound as though I’m the only one who’ll be drinking from the Pond.” His eyes flitted to the glowing water. “Why is that?”

Kahina offered him a tight smile. “The Pond is...special. Its powers are strong and compelling. There is truly no reason for both of you to drink from it. I recommend only one of you do it.”

“Not that I have anything against Zuko doing it, but...why him?” Katara demanded to know, her brow furrowing. “Why couldn’t it be me?” She trusted Kahina, and knew that it really didn’t matter who did it, but that didn’t mean curiosity didn’t nip at her. 

Kahina turned her pearly eyes on Katara. “He has reached levels of enlightenment you haven’t. He will be able to comprehend what the Pond will tell him easier than one who has not been enlightened will. I know time is pressing, and unless you want to spend time trying to decipher what the Pond shows you, then I recommend that the Fire Lord be the one to undertake this task.”

Katara looked over at Zuko, wanting him to interject.  _ Both _ of them had fought tooth and nail to be here. They had been through so much. She had earned the right to do this, too. But Zuko wasn’t looking at her, or Kahina. His eyes were trained on the blue water, an uneasy scowl on his face.

“Zuko?” Katara prompted.

He didn’t look at her when he spoke. “Let’s talk about this after we eat, alright? You need to eat. You…” Finally, he looked at her, his expression softening. “You’ve had a long day.” The corners of his lips turned up. “Saving my life again and all.”

She pushed his shoulder as she scowled at him, half-serious and half-playful. “And don’t you even  _ think _ about making it a habit!”

Zuko let out a puff of air. “I swear, I’m not  _ trying _ to.” 

“And you’re telling  _ me _ I need to eat? What about  _ you _ ? You nearly died!”

“Yes, you’re right. Both of us need to eat. Then we’ll discuss what comes next.” 

Zuko grabbed one of the bowls and passed it to her. Katara took it, almost reluctantly, until the pleasant aroma of jasmine rice reached her nose and her stomach complained loudly. 

The Oracle remained silent while the two of them ate quickly. She wasn’t looking at them, but at the water, her fingers tracing patterns over her pregnant belly. Katara stole glances at her. To her, it seemed as though Kahina was deep in troubled thought. Katara didn’t know what that could mean.

When they had finished, Kahina cleared the dishes away and set the tray aside. Then she looked at both of them with her opalescent eyes. Her expression had become neutral. 

“The Pond of Enlightenment is a spiritual entity,” Kahina began in a low voice. “It is kept here, secluded from the rest of the world, because the power it gives is intoxicating to humans. It is best for it to remain hidden, otherwise men who thirst for power and glory would take advantage of it. Humans seeking it to use for their own greed is not the Pond’s purpose. It should rarely, if ever, be used.”

“Was it wrong of us to come here, then?” Katara asked. “We were told to come here by the Conduit. She told us we had to subvert the prophecy.”

“It was not wrong of you,” the Oracle said slowly. “I knew you would come, before you knew you would.”

“How does that work, exactly?” Zuko inquired. “This divination stuff is...a little beyond me. It sounds complicated.”

“It is and it isn’t,” Kahina answered with a small smile. “It’s not complicated to me because I was born to do it. It is  _ my _ destiny. But divination is a complex art. As I explained to Katara, the future is rarely set in stone. It changes and alters itself as often as the moon changes faces. But some things...some things are meant to happen, and it is nearly impossible to alter such things.”

“So will we be able to change the prophecy, or has this been a waste of time?” Katara asked, worrying her lip between her teeth. If coming here had been pointless, they had lost valuable time. 

“Only time will tell,” Kahina said distantly. “I cannot divulge to you what all I know. There are some things that are meant to be revealed in time. This is one of those things.” She frowned then. “But I will tell you this: the prophecy has been a crystal clear vision for myself and the Oracle who came before me, Alemayehu. But recently...recently...it has become...foggy. Unclear.”

“Unclear?” Katara grasped at that. “What do you mean by that, Kahina?”

“I’m not sure. It used to be that I could see how this would end but...now I’m not so sure.” Kahina tilted her head as she studied Katara in that way that made her feel like Kahina could see right through her. “The path you take from here, and the paths your friends take, will be the ultimate decision of how this ends.”

Katara felt a chill run down her spine and she resisted the urge to shiver. 

Zuko spoke up. “So, we  _ can _ change the prophecy, is what you’re saying.”

“In essence, yes.” Kahina got slowly to her feet. “Now...it is time for the Fire Lord to drink from the Pond of Enlightenment. It will show you the path.”


	38. Chapter Thirty-Four: Acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang challenges the Sieshin Lord to a duel.

Aang rolled his shoulders and rocked back on the balls of his feet. Across the field, the Sieshin Lord was limbering up as well. Aang kept his eyes focused on his opponent and not on the girl who stood beside him, a worried crease in her brow.

“How can you be so sure you’re going to win?” Toph demanded to know. “Or that he’s going to honor his word?”

“I can’t,” Aang said bluntly. He reached for his toes, his eyes never leaving the Sieshin Lord. “But I have to try.” 

“I think you’re crazy.”

He looked at Toph accusingly as he straightened up. “Why are you so set on me  _ sacrificing _ you, Toph? Don’t you care about your own life?”

“Of course I do!” Toph scowled at him. “But I also understand that my life isn’t worth the fate of the world.  _ You  _ should know better than that, Aang. Or did you not actually let go of your earthly attachments  _ again _ ?”

Her words stung him. He  _ had _ . At least, he was pretty sure he did. Aang hefted the staff in his hands and drew himself up tall. “I did.” He swung it experimentally. Aang was sure he could work with it. “And I know what’s at stake here, okay? You don’t have to remind me.”

Toph crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “So if this doesn’t work, will you do it, Aang?”

He clenched his teeth, his eyes falling closed. He didn’t answer her for a long moment. Then he opened his eyes and fixed them on the Sieshin Lord. “I won’t have to. This is going to work.”

“Have you even  _ practiced _ fighting without your bending? Are you sure you can take him?” 

“I wouldn’t have signed up for this if I wasn’t sure.” He didn’t tell her that he wasn’t  _ completely  _ confident in his abilities. But he was desperate, and he had no other choice. He had to do this. “Do you think I’ve got all my past lives just hanging out inside of me and I don’t bother to learn anything from them?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

Aang let out a frustrated sigh. “Of course. I meditate, and I talk to them. I’ve picked up a thing or two.” He twirled the staff in his hands. “I might not be Zuko with his broadswords, but I’m not helpless, either.”

He swung the staff in his hands experimentally. It was just like his glider. Even without his bending, Aang was sure he could weaponize it. 

“Maybe you should’ve challenged him to a fight topside,” Toph muttered. “You could win that easily.”

“You don’t think I’m going to win, do you?” Aang dropped the staff to his side and looked over at her. “Your severe lack of confidence in me isn’t very helpful, Toph. If all you’re going to do is talk about how you think I’m going to lose, then maybe you should view the fight from further away.” 

Toph gritted her teeth. “I think it doesn’t matter to you what I think. You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said since we got here!”

“That’s because you’re so bent on being self-sacrificial—”

“For the benefit of  _ the world! _ ”

“—that you don’t even consider what you’re asking me to do!” Aang leveled her with his gaze. “You’re asking me to take your life, Toph. To  _ kill  _ you. That doesn’t just go against the monk’s pacifist teachings. That goes against everything that I am.” He dropped his gaze. “You’re my friend. I could never forgive myself.”

Toph pressed her mouth into a thin line as tears pricked her eyes unbidden. She blinked them away before she jabbed a finger at him. “You were willing to kill Zuko for the good of the world! Why am I any different?”

Aang reeled back as if she had slapped him. He blinked hard, frowning. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe that’s part of why I can’t do this?”

It was her turn to look stunned. She could see a look in his eyes that seemed to show his heartfelt thoughts that he couldn’t quite manage with his words. Toph opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and closed it again.

“Excuse me. Not to be rude but...if you two are done arguing like an obnoxious married couple, I’d like to begin.”

They both looked back over at the Sieshin Lord. He spun the katana in his hand, a wolfish smile crossing his face. Aang tightened his grip on the staff and nodded once. He didn’t look back at Toph as he stepped forward to meet him.

The Sieshin Lord strolled leisurely forward, as if they weren’t about to engage in a deadly fight. Aang kept his face clear of all emotion and cleared his mind of all thought. Years of meditation made that easy enough. The only thing he could think about now was defeating the Sieshin Lord. 

It was the only thing that mattered.

The Sieshin Lord raised his katana. Aang planted his root firmly and brandished his staff. He watched him closely, searching for the twitch of muscle that would give away the attack.

Aang saw it. The sword jabbed out and Aang brought his staff up just in time to block it. He pushed back against the Sieshin Lord, forcing the spirit to retreat. Aang moved forward to attack, but the Sieshin Lord was ready for him. Aang felt the force of his attack reverberate through him. He withdrew and stepped back quickly. Even without the use of his airbending, Aang was still quick on his feet.

The Sieshin Lord lunged forward, sweeping his blade out in a great arc that caused Aang to jump back again. He brought the staff down and caught the katana as the Sieshin Lord withdrew it, forcing the blade to the ground. Aang dragged the staff up and saw the end of it pass through the air in front of his opponent’s nose.

Blood-red eyes flickered to his for the briefest of moments. “I’m impressed,” the Sieshin Lord drawled. Then the katana was soaring upward.

Aang didn’t know if he could actually die here in the Spirit World. He didn’t know if his spirit was susceptible to the same types of injuries his physical form was, but he wasn’t too keen on finding out. He leapt back in time to avoid a cut that would have scored him from hip to collarbone and ducked down as the Sieshin Lord altered the path of his blade.

He swept his staff low and forced his opponent to jump back. Aang finished the move with a quick upward cut. The staff knocked against the Sieshin Lord’s thigh and he heard the spirit grunt. 

“Kick his ass, Aang!” Toph whooped from somewhere behind him, but he couldn’t let her distract him.

Aang lashed out again and nearly jabbed him in the chest, but the Sieshin Lord knocked the staff aside with his forearm and swiped the katana toward Aang. He raised his staff in time to block the blow. The blade bit into the wood and the Sieshin Lord pressed forward, trying to force Aang to his knees. 

He dropped down and moved away, but not quickly enough: he felt the sword cut across his shoulder. Aang felt the blade slice through his skin and he grunted at the pain.  _ It hurts just like it would topside, _ Aang mused quickly as he spun around, lashing out with the staff.  _ That’s good to know _ . 

The fight carried on. Aang hadn’t been lying when he told Toph he was no expert, but overall, he thought he was faring well against such a skilled opponent. The Sieshin Lord was brutal in his attacks. He played offense, his attacks coming so quickly that Aang could only block and parry. Aang tried to sidestep and avoid his attacks when he could as he searched for an opening, but he was hard-pressed to do so. The Sieshin Lord had picked up the pace. He was just too fast—even faster than  _ he _ was.

Aang was very grateful that he had taken the time to learn from his past lives. Over the years, when he meditated, he would talk to previous Avatars. He learned a lot from them, mostly about where they had made mistakes or triumphs, but some of them also taught him things like this. Avatar Thokmey, an airbender, had taken up the art of the sword as a pass-time, and had become quite skilled at it. He had taught Aang during his meditations and had passed on that knowledge.

A staff wasn’t the same as a sword, but Aang wasn’t really trying to hurt the Sieshin Lord either—although his opponent clearly didn’t have the same qualms. He would honor his convictions and defeat the Sieshin Lord without trying to inflict major bodily harm.

After a particularly violent clash that left Aang with a cut across his chest, he and the Sieshin Lord drew back, circling. Even in his spiritual form, Aang could feel the exhaustion of battle creeping in. And it wasn’t the same as physical tiredness; this was taxing his spirit energy. 

As far as he could tell, the Sieshin Lord wasn’t tiring out. His stamina and spiritual energy were far greater than Aang’s. But Aang had anticipated as much. He knew, if he had any chance of winning, he would need to finish this quickly.

Aang feigned to the left. The Sieshin Lord moved to counter him, and Aang brought the other end of the staff up. It thudded resoundingly against the spirit lord’s elbow with enough force to knock him off balance. While he recovered, Aang closed in, bringing the staff up in a sweeping blow that caught the Sieshin Lord in the belly. The breath left him and he staggered again, bringing the katana around to launch a furious attack. Crimson eyes glittered murderously. 

But Aang was prepared for this: he brought the staff around to catch the katana. He felt the force reverberate into his arms and he pulled back up, trying to keep the spirit off-balance. The Sieshin Lord pulled back and Aang lashed out, aiming for his opponent’s stomach again. 

This time, it was the Sieshin Lord who was ready. 

Too late, Aang saw the fox-man bring his foot up in a sharp kick. It caught the end of the staff and sent it flying upwards. The Sieshin Lord twisted in a roundhouse kick. The staff flew from Aang’s hands and bounced across the grass several feet away.

Aang dropped and rolled as the black blade sliced the air where he had stood moments before. He bounded back to his feet and dodged a swing that would have slit his throat. 

The fight had changed. Weaponless, all Aang could do was avoid the Sieshin Lord’s sword.

“Come on, Aang!” Toph shouted behind him. “Get your staff and get back in there!” She clenched her hand into fists and gritted her teeth.  _ I swear, if he dies while I can see, I’m going to  _ kill  _ him! _

Aang bounded backward as the Sieshin Lord advanced. He ducked and weaved around the swinging blade, but he wasn’t fast enough. He cried out as the katana nicked his raised forearm. 

“Do you surrender?” the Sieshin Lord snarled.

Aang gritted his teeth as he ducked again. “Never!” 

The staff wasn’t far off. If he could get closer to it, he could grab it. He could still win this.

Aang bobbed and ducked and dodged the Sieshin’s Lord ferocious attacks as he tried to make his way back toward his staff. But the Sieshin Lord was onto him, and he kept circling around and forcing Aang back from his staff. 

Aang stumbled over a tussock of grass. The Sieshin Lord pounced like a tigerdillo. Aang faltered as he struggled to regain his balance, throwing himself to the side to avoid the sharp blade. He landed hard, catching himself on his hands. He scrambled forward and pushed himself up onto his feet, spinning around in time to dodge a wide sweep of the katana. 

“Surrender!” The Sieshin Lord growled. “You can’t win this, Aang!”

“I won’t give up!” Aang shouted back. He thought about Toph. Her life depended on him winning. He couldn’t admit defeat. His grey eyes flashed like hot coals. “I will  _ never _ give up!” 

“You foolish boy.” The Sieshin Lord lunged and Aang faltered back again. 

With each step he took, he ended up further and further from his staff. He couldn’t win without it. He couldn’t get close enough to the Spirit Lord to attack him with his bare hands—not that Aang was confident in his abilities to do that—and he was running out of options fast. 

_ Come on, Aang, think!  _ Then he saw his window of opportunity, and he took it.

The katana sliced through the air. Aang narrowly avoided it as he dropped down and rolled, bounding lightly to his feet behind the Sieshin Lord. He sprinted for the staff, all too aware of the Sieshin Lord’s footfalls behind him. Aang scooped the staff up in his hands and in one fluid movement, turned back to face his opponent.

Wood met steel and Aang could feel the strain in his arms as he pushed against the spirit lord. His opponent was taller and stronger, but Aang resisted, digging the heels of his boots into the grass. He clenched his teeth and held steady. He couldn’t falter. He couldn’t lose.

The Sieshin Lord pierced him with his ruby eyes. His face was contorted into a wolfish snarl that sent chills running through Aang. He bore down against the Avatar, the muscles of his biceps bulging at the exertion. 

Aang could tell the Sieshin Lord had underestimated him. He hadn’t expected Aang to put up as much of a fight as he did.  _ What did he think I would do?  _ Aang wondered.  _ Toph’s life is on the line. I wasn’t going to give up that easily. _

“Do you know what this move is called, Aang?” the Sieshin Lord asked, his voice strained. “It’s called body-to-body, when your weapon is locked with your opponent’s. It has its advantages for the larger opponent, as they can use their weight and strength against the other person. However, for the smaller opponent, it’s quite problematic.” The corner of his mouth curled into a sinister smirk. “I can feel your spirit energy waning. How much longer do you think you can hold out?”

“As long as I need to!” Aang rasped out. 

His momentary distraction allowed the Sieshin Lord to press against him. The katana crept closer. Aang’s arms burned. His whole body seemed to tremble. As loathe as he was to admit it, the Sieshin Lord was right: he was running out of energy.

“I was afraid you would say that.”

The Sieshin Lord withdrew suddenly. With the force suddenly gone, Aang lurched forward, thrown off-balance. His opponent was ready for him. 

There was no time to react, to deflect, to block.

The Sieshin Lord brought the hilt of his katana up and thrust it into Aang’s chest. It connected solidly. Pain radiated from the center of his chest out to the ends of his limbs. Aang teetered backwards, and with a sweep of his foot, the Sieshin Lord knocked him onto his back. The air left him in a sharp gush and Aang lay limply against the grass.

The tip of the katana pressed against his throat. The Sieshin Lord looked down at him, a sneer crossing his face. His voice was cold. “You lost, Avatar.”

Aang closed his eyes as shame and guilt washed over him. Hot tears pricked the back of his eyes.  _ What am I going to do now?  _ Aang thought miserably.  _ How am I going to save Toph and the rest of the world? I failed. _

“Aang!” He heard Toph’s footsteps on the grass but he couldn’t bear to open his eyes and look at her. He couldn’t.

“Look at me, Avatar.” The Sieshin Lord’s voice was calm and demanding.

Aang couldn’t resist the power in his voice. Slowly he opened his eyes, glowering up at the spirit. 

To his surprise, there was no malice in the Sieshin Lord’s eyes. In fact, it almost seemed as though he was...amused? Aang blinked owlishly; that couldn’t be right. 

The Sieshin Lord withdrew the katana. It disappeared from his hand, and he extended his open palm to Aang. He looked at the outstretched hand for a moment, wondering if this was some kind of deception or trick.

“A victor should never taint his victory with dishonor, Aang,” the Sieshin Lord said, as if he could read Aang’s thoughts. “Our fight is over. Come now.”

Still uncertain, Aang allowed the Sieshin Lord to help him to his feet. His skin burned where the katana had cut him, and Aang pressed his hand to the gash on his chest, wincing. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, and was nearly knocked over again when Toph tackled him in a hug, her face pressed to his shoulder.

“Twinkle Toes! I thought he was going to kill you!” Her voice, muffled by his monk’s robes, was thick with emotion. 

The Sieshin Lord snorted. “Oh,  _ please _ . I was never going to kill him, you know.” His mouth twitched in a smile. “He’s the Avatar. You do realize what that would do to the balance at a time like this, don’t you?”

Toph pulled back, her jaw clenched in rage. She jabbed a finger at him. “You weren’t going to kill him, huh? Well, you sure had  _ me _ fooled. If you aren’t going to kill him, then what’s the plan? You were just going to let him lose before you made him kill me?”

Aang gripped her waist, to keep himself upright as much as to keep her from throwing herself at the Sieshin Lord. “It’s okay, Toph. I’m still not going to do that to you.”

“Aang, you don’t have any other options left!” Her green eyes pierced him. Tears shone brightly in them, and Aang looked away. “How else are you going to find out how to stop the Conduit?”

“Well, that’s easy: I’m going to tell him.”

Both of them looked at the Sieshin Lord, jaws agape. Aang blinked hard, his hand falling away from Toph, not quite believing he had heard the spirit lord correctly.

“Come again?” Toph’s voice was several octaves higher. “What do you mean, you’re going to tell him? All of that, and  _ you’re just going to tell him? _ ”

“Toph, don’t argue with him,” Aang hissed from the corner of his mouth. “We don’t want him to change his mind.”

Amusement twinkled in the Sieshin Lord’s eyes. “Oh, I won’t be changing my mind. Once I’ve made it up, I rarely change it.” He spun on his heel and started back toward the willow, glancing back at them over his shoulder. “You’re coming, aren’t you?”

Aang started forward, but Toph caught his wrist. “What if it’s a trick?”

“I have to try, Toph.” Aang smiled at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “If he says he’ll tell me, I have to believe him. Like you said, I don’t have any options left.”

Toph opened her mouth as if to argue more, but then she closed it and held his gaze instead. She wasn’t sure what color his eyes were, but they were beautiful. She couldn’t believe that the Sieshin Lord was just going to tell him. She had been certain she was going to lose Aang forever. 

She slid her hand down his wrist to lock their fingers together while she wrapped her other hand around the crook of his elbow. She couldn’t bear the thought of letting him go. She felt like she had been too close to losing him. Aang squeezed her hand gently. 

Together, they followed the lord of spirits back to the willow tree. 

The Sieshin Lord stepped under its shadows and turned to face them before he sank languidly to the ground. He rested his elbow on his crossed forearm, cupping his chin in one hand. His expression was unreadable. Aang didn’t know what to make of it.

But he didn’t hesitate as he joined the fox spirit beneath the dark boughs. He sat cross-legged before him, Toph still at his side, and met his eyes unflinchingly, his face stoic. 

Despite the weariness tugging at his spirit, and the ache of the cuts he had sustained during the duel—let alone the shame of  _ losing _ that duel—Aang felt remarkably calm. It was as though everything he had been through, everything he had done over the last few weeks had culminated in this moment. 

Suddenly, it felt as if it was always meant to be this way.

Toph sat beside him, her hands now gripping her knees. Aang could sense her tension. He could see it, in the ramrod-straight line of her back and her lips, quirked down at the corners, as she focused her gaze on the Sieshin Lord. He wanted to reach out to her and tell her it was all going to be alright, but Aang knew she wasn’t going to believe him, not until she saw it for herself.

And maybe he really didn’t blame her. He knew how hard it was to accept that destiny, that  _ duty,  _ so readily. He admired her strength. He couldn’t even bring himself to sacrifice her. She had so calmly accepted herself as a sacrifice in his quest. She hadn’t fought it or tried to find another way, as he had. She had looked destiny in the eye and said she would do it. And then to have someone come and say they were going to alter it…

“You fought well, and with honor.” The Sieshin Lord’s voice was low. “You proved to be a formidable opponent, one who challenged even me, in all of my knowledge and skill.” A smile ghosted across his lips. “I’m more than impressed, Aang. I am honored.”

Aang stared, wide-eyed, at the spirit lord. He blinked owlishly, wondering if he was hallucinating.

Toph evidently felt the same way. “Wait,  _ what? _ You beat him at the duel, but you’re still going to tell him what he needs to know?” Her brow furrowed as she stared at the Sieshin Lord. “What’s the catch.”

“No catch. Not all victories come with the blade of your sword at the throat of your enemy,” the Sieshin Lord said sagely. His eyes fell on Aang. “The Avatar has proven himself to be worthy, even without my usual toll. And, I must admit, all of this has been incredibly entertaining for me. It has put me in a rather good mood. It has put me in  _ such _ a good mood, in fact, that I think I may expand the options for forms of future payment for my knowledge.”

Aang let out a breath of relief. He bowed low to the Sieshin Lord from his seated position. “It is an honor to learn your knowledge.”

“Your spirit is taxed and your time here runs short, Aang, so I’ll make this quick.” The Sieshin Lord pierced him with his eyes. “How much do you know of Spiritual Fusion?”

“Spiritual what now?” Toph frowned.

Aang furrowed his brow. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that. What is it?”

“It is similar to what occurred when Wan fused with Raava ten thousand years ago, but on a much smaller scale,” the Sieshin Lord explained. He pointed a slim finger at Aang. “That is how you stop the prophecy, and that is how you prevent you and the Conduit from destroying each other.”

Aang leaned forward earnestly. “How do I do that?”

The Sieshin Lord offered him a humorless smile. “It’s quite simple really. Let me explain it to you.”

Aang listened.

* * *

“I’m  _ telling _ you, if something was wrong, Iroh would tell us!”

Keiko glared at her brother over her shoulder as she strode down the cobblestone walk to Iroh’s house. “He’s been back in Ba Sing Se for  _ weeks  _ and we’ve barely seen him, let alone heard from him. And he’s here with the Avatar. That doesn’t worry you at all?”

Rumi chewed his bottom lip for a moment, his pace slowing as if that had just occurred to him. “Maybe.” He tried to grab Keiko’s arm, but she pulled away. “But that doesn’t mean we should just barge into his house and demand answers!”

“We’re not barging in anywhere! We’re going to politely knock on his door and check in on him.” Keiko shot a vicious grin over her shoulder. “Or are you just afraid to get your tail whipped by Master Toph again?”

Rumi colored red up to the tips of his ears as he recalled how easily the earthbending master had whipped him a few weeks ago. He glowered at her. “ _ No. _ I just think this is rude, Keiko.”

She turned down Iroh’s front walk. “Well, it’s too late to turn back now. We’re here.”

It was late evening and the sun was setting. They had bickered about checking in on Iroh all day, and once they had closed the Jasmine Dragon for the evening, Keiko had told her brother that she was going to his house to make sure he was alright. Rumi had argued against it, and had continued to do so, even though it was fruitless. Once Keiko had made up her mind about something, it was almost impossible to change it.

Rumi let out a sigh as he eyed his boss’s house. “I swear, if this turns out to be nothing, I’m going to kill you, Keiko.”

“Whatever.” The girl hurried up to the door and knocked. She bounced in place as she waited impatiently for someone to answer. 

“See? He’s not even here.”

“Then where is he?”

Rumi shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he left again.”

“Without telling us? Fat chance of that.” Keiko knocked again, a little louder this time. “Come on, Iroh. Open the door.” She furrowed her brow, trying not to worry too much. She hoped Rumi was right, but something deep in her gut told her that he wasn’t.

Rumi crossed his arms over his chest and waited down on the front walk. He just knew his sister was about to make a fool of herself, as he imagined Iroh answering the door, all cheery and just fine, explaining that he had just been preoccupied entertaining his guests. 

But he had to admit, it  _ was _ a little odd that Iroh hadn’t even come by the tea shop since that first day.

Keiko raised her hand to knock again. “Maybe he took them over to the garden behind his house. You know how much he likes it there.”

Rumi sighed. “We’re going to go check, aren’t we?”

Keiko jogged down the stairs and met her brother on the sidewalk. “Yes, we are. Come on.” 

The siblings cut along the side of Iroh’s home to the narrow alley that ran behind the homes that lined this street. Keiko didn’t stop to knock at the gate and instead stepped through. She stopped so suddenly that Rumi bumped into her.

“What is it, Keiko?” But then he saw it too. 

Iroh sat before the pond. On the other side, she saw the Avatar and Master Toph. They were sitting cross-legged, heads bowed together. Aang was  _ glowing _ . His arrow tattoos were lit up with a white light that bathed the garden in its iridescent glow.

“Iroh?” Keiko’s voice was filled with wonder and a hint of terror.

The old man turned, his eyes widening in surprise. He got stiffly to his feet and shuffled over to them, hands held out as if to shoo them away. 

“What’s going on?” Keiko asked, her eyes still trained on the glowing young man.

“Keiko, Rumi, you shouldn’t be here.” But he didn’t sound angry, or even like he was going to ask them to leave.

Keiko tore her eyes away from the Avatar and looked at Iroh. “Iroh, what’s happening to the Avatar?”

Iroh searched her face before he turned to her brother. Rumi stood frozen, his hand clasped tightly around his sister’s. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have even let her drag him over here. But these weren’t normal circumstances. 

Rumi fixed his eyes on his mentor. “The Avatar’s visit wasn’t just a social call, was it? You’ve been keeping something from us.”

“Yes.” Iroh closed his eyes. “It does not involve you. The two of you should not be here. I need you two to go home.”

“And pretend we didn’t see anything?” Keiko’s tone bordered on indignance. A sad look fell across her face. “You don’t have to keep things from us, Iroh. We would understand, whatever is happening.” She hesitated. “If you need our help, you just have to ask.”

Iroh studied his tea-making disciples and heaved a heavy sigh. In a way, he was grateful they were there. He had missed them, and he had hated keeping something like this from them. And he wasn’t sure what was happening with Aang and Toph. He had only seen the Avatar do anything like that once before, when he had first emerged from the iceberg...he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t worried. Something might have gone wrong in the Spirit World. He hoped that wasn’t the case. Perhaps the Avatar had found another way.

“I appreciate your willingness to help. And I’ll tell you what I can,” Iroh said at last. “I don’t know if you can be of any help, but I feel it would be wrong of me to keep this from you any longer.”

The siblings exchanged a look. Then Keiko settled her gaze on Iroh and nodded once, her face set in a determined frown. “We’re here for you, Iroh.”

Iroh led them into the garden. Aang still glowed on the other side of the pond. Toph almost seemed to disappear in the light. He had wanted to check to see if he could feel her pulse still, or if Aang had done it...but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

Iroh sat across from the siblings. His face was tired and drawn. When was the last time he had gotten a good night’s sleep? He couldn’t remember. Iroh let out a deep breath. He looked up at them. “The balance is being threatened, and Avatar Aang is once again trying to save the world…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you were expecting this to go? Were you expecting something different? And what do you think of the Sieshin Lord? Let me know in the comments below!


	39. Chapter Thirty-Five: The Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahina tells Zuko and Katara about the price the Pond requires to gain its knowledge, and they have to make a hard decision.
> 
> Zuko discovers a startling truth about his past, and Katara learns some truths of her own.
> 
> Zuko sees the way the prophecy ends.

Kahina walked around the pond until she stood in front of the willow. Zuko and Katara followed her. Zuko walked stiffly, both from the aches that still plagued his body and also from nervousness. Iroh had never divulged much to him about what it had been like to drink from this otherworldly pond, but Zuko was about to find out. 

“Are you ready, Fire Lord?” Kahina asked solemnly.

Zuko cast his eyes down to the water. He could feel its power as he looked down into the glow. The water was milky and swirled around with a tide that did not disturb its still surface. He took a deep breath before he looked back up at the Oracle.

“I am,” he answered steadily. 

“Before you drink, there is something I must tell you about the Pond,” Kahina said quietly. “If you change your mind...I wouldn’t fault you. But you must consider the weight of your decision, whether you choose to still go through with it or not.”

“What is it?” Zuko snapped, a little harsher than he’d meant to. He softened his expression. His nerves were getting the better of him. “No matter what it is, I’ll do this. I don’t have a choice if we want to stop the prophecy.”

Kahina held his gaze. Her eyes bore into him until Zuko wanted to look away from her powerful stare, but he wouldn’t. 

“The gifts of the Spirit World are not given freely,” she said softly. “The Pond is no different. It has a price.”

“What price is that?” Zuko inquired as a chill went through him. 

He had suspected there would be some kind of catch. He couldn’t fathom what it might be, but it had been the main reason why he hadn’t been against Kahina’s insistence that he should be the one to drink from the Pond instead of Katara.

“The price of enlightenment is blood.” Kahina’s pearly eyes pierced him. “If you drink from the Pond, someone you love will bleed for it.”

Zuko’s eyes flickered to Katara. She was watching him, but for once, her expressions weren’t clear on her face. He swallowed hard and dropped his gaze back down to the water. 

“It does not mean death, Fire Lord,” Kahina added softly. “But you must weigh that in your decision here. Is spilling the blood of someone you love worth what knowledge the Pond can impart on you?”

“I…” Zuko trailed off, and swallowed hard.

He gritted his teeth. His hands curled into fists at his side. He felt conflicted as images of Katara, his mother, sister, flashed through his mind. He thought of all of the people he loved and cared about. If he did this, who would bear the burden of his enlightenment? And what choice did he truly have? Everything he had done had led him here. That had to mean something. To Zuko, it meant he really didn’t have a choice at all.

“Yes,” he ground out. He forced his fists to relax. “Yes, it is.”

“Zuko—” Katara started, but he cut her off with a jerky shake of his head.

“There’s no way around it, Katara.” His voice was pained even to his own ears. Zuko couldn’t bring himself to look at her. “I…” His breath left him in a sharp hiss. “I’ll accept whatever consequences might come of this. I’ll live with that guilt for the rest of my life...but I have to think about what this means.”

“Of course,” Katara acquiesced diminutively. She took his hand in hers. “And I’ll be there to bear that burden right alongside you.”

“The spill of blood does not mean death,” Kahina repeated. Her prying eyes bore into him. “You are a testament to that, Fire Lord.”

Zuko jerked his head up to look at her, eyes wide. “What do you mean by that?”

Kahina looked at his scar, the thing that had marked him for almost a decade now. Her eyes were knowing. “You have paid the price for someone’s enlightenment.”

Realization dawned on Zuko and his eyes squeezed shut. He rocked back on his heels and he suddenly felt a little faint when it clicked into place.

“Zuko?” Katara’s concerned voice cut through the horror that filled his mind. He felt her grip tighten on his hand. “What is she talking about?”

Zuko opened his eyes. “Iroh. I paid the price of Iroh’s enlightenment.” He looked at the Oracle, his mouth twisting downward into a grimace. “Isn’t that right?”

Kahina nodded slowly. “Yes.”

Beside him, Katara gasped sharply. Her hand tightened around his. “Zuko?”

“I never told you how I got my scar,” Zuko whispered. He glanced over at her. He could see the confusion and the worry in her eyes. “It happened when my father banished me. He challenged me to an Agni Kai...a thirteen year old boy, to a fire duel.” Zuko shook his head. “When I refused to fight him, he told me that I was a coward. He gave me this—” He gestured to his face, his mouth contorting into a dark scowl. “—as punishment.” 

Zuko closed his eyes against the memory. It was still so clear in his mind. Perhaps years of revisiting it in nightmares had cemented it there. He could remember the fear he felt when he turned around to find his father at the other end of the arena, looking at him with rage and disapproval. He remembered the feel of the sun-warmed stone under his hands and knees, the way his tears glistened in the fire light on the stone between his fingers. Mostly he could remember the cold contempt in his father’s eyes as he promised that suffering would be his teacher. 

It had been that look that had haunted Zuko for all these years.

And he remembered Ozai’s hand reaching for him. It had happened so fast then, but it seemed to happen in slow motion in his memory. He could feel the heat of the flames his father was conjuring singeing his hair and warming his skin. He remembered looking up into his father’s eyes as the flaming hand struck. He could remember the blinding, burning pain, the scream that had torn from his throat that hadn’t sounded like him at all. He remembered grabbing his father’s forearm and pulling and clawing at it as he tried to get away from that burning touch. But Ozai didn’t budge, not until he was satisfied. Distantly, he even heard the gasp of the spectators. But what he remembered most of all was the smell of burning hair and flesh.  _ His _ burning hair and flesh.

Zuko shuddered, a motion that rocked his whole body. Then he felt Katara’s arms wrap around him. She pressed her face against his chest and he could feel her tears on his skin now. He circled her in his arms and buried his face in her hair.

“I never knew…” Katara breathed against him. “I suspected, but never...would I have imagined anything like that.”

He turned his head until his gaze settled on the Oracle, who watched them with an unreadable expression. 

“Are you telling me that none of that would have happened if my uncle hadn’t come here?” His voice was taut with anger, but Zuko wasn’t angry with Kahina. No, he was angry at Iroh. “Did he know what would happen?”

“He knew what you know now,” came the soft reply.

Zuko tensed against the rage that rose within him. He focused on Katara, on the sea-salt smell of her hair and the feeling of her in his arms. He couldn’t lose focus now. He would deal with the repercussions of his uncle’s choice later. Right now he needed to make a decision. 

Could he subject someone he loved to the hurt and pain he was feeling right now? What if that person was Katara? What if she got burned, or lost a limb? Would he be able to live with himself having to see her like that, knowing it was because of him, for the rest of his life?”

“As I said, you must weigh your decision,” Kahina echoed her earlier words. “It is not an easy one to make, but you must do so soon. The paths your friends walk continue on while you remain deciding. If you do not act soon, it may be too late.”

With a heavy sigh, Zuko extricated himself from Katara. He resisted the urge to scrub his hand over his face or rake his hand through his hair. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn’t want to. But first, he had to ask.

Zuko looked down at Katara. He saw horror in her eyes, at what his father had done—at what Iroh’s choices had led to—but he also saw understanding there, and he felt relieved. She wouldn’t forsake him for what he was about to do...for what he was about to subject someone he loved to. Even if that person might be her. 

“Katara.” He swallowed against the lump rising in his throat. “What...what if it’s you? Would this be worth it to you, if you have to live with a scar or something worse?”

She offered him a small smile. “Well...I won’t say that I like the sound of this... _ payment _ ...that the Pond requires. But when it comes down to it, what’s another scar in exchange for the world?” She sobered. “And I know, just like you, that this has to be done, Zuko.”

He studied her for a moment, before he nodded. He knew she was right. “As long as you agree.” He took a steadying breath. When he exhaled, he pushed away his anger and hesitation. “I’ll do it.” 

He cupped her cheek in his hand. His thumb traced circles over her skin as he gazed into her eyes, telling her everything he couldn’t say out loud.  _ Thank you for being here with me. For your understanding. For your love. _

Zuko pulled his hand away and turned toward the Oracle as he heaved out a sigh. “Let’s get this over with.”

He sank to his knees before the Pond. 

Katara took a step back, her mouth twisting into a frown. She wrapped her arms around herself and struggled to contain the words that swelled on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to plead with the Oracle that there must be another way...but the rational part of her knew that their time was running short, and that this was the only way.

Zuko took one last breath and sent up a silent prayer.  _ Agni, please help me. Please don’t let this be a mistake.  _ Then he plunged his hands into the water. It was cold and oily and clung to his skin like some viscous substance. He brought his cupped hands out of the surface. In his palms, the water seemed to shimmer. 

_ May the spirits forgive me.  _ He closed his eyes and drank.

* * *

Katara watched his hands fall limply to his sides as his head dropped forward onto his chest. It was miraculous he didn’t fall forward into the pond as consciousness left him. She made to go to him, but Kahina’s hand on her arm stopped her. Katara looked over at the Oracle. Kahina shook her head.

“He will be alright, Katara,” Kahina assured her. “We must let him do this on his own. When he comes to, he’ll have the answers that you need.”

Katara turned her eyes back to Zuko. She frowned as pieces came together in her head. “We were meant to come here all along, weren’t we? Everything that has happened since Iroh came to us that night...it was always going to happen.”

“Yes.” Kahina paused. “And even before that. You were always going to walk this path, Katara. You were destined for great things when you were born a waterbender, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. And Zuko’s destiny was written when he was born of Avatar Roku’s bloodline. Some things are just meant to be.”

Katara shook her head slowly. It was a lot to take in and digest. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to fully wrap her head around it. It was disturbing to know that everything she had ever done had likely not been entirely of her own volition.

As if Kahina could read her thoughts, she said, “Do not fret over it. The choices you have made have always been your own.”

“How can you say that when you’ve seen my future laid out before you?” Katara looked at Kahina accusingly. “How can you say that my choices are my own when it has all led me here, to this prophecy?”

“Destiny is a fickle thing. It is not so simple. That is why it is able to adapt and flow like water.” Kahina’s eyes flickered to her before returning to Zuko. “Look at your love. His father thought he could shape his destiny, but Zuko took control of it on his own.”

“Did he? Or was that pre-ordained, too?” 

Katara’s voice was all grit. She was seething, and she didn’t know why. Was it the sheer injustice of it all? It didn’t matter what the Oracle said. She felt cheated, robbed. Like her life was not her own. As if it never mattered what choices she made in life, in the end, she would just be led where  _ destiny _ wanted her to go. Like a puppet. She was furious. 

“All things happen for a reason.”

Katara was not comforted by the Oracle’s words.

* * *

_ Very slowly, Zuko became aware of the fact that he was no longer sitting beside the Pond. He could feel a cool breeze brushing across his skin and lifting his loose hair from his shoulders. He could hear insects buzzing and badger frogs croaking from somewhere nearby. And, he suddenly realized, he was not alone. _

_ He opened his eyes and somehow, he was not surprised at all to find the Conduit standing in front of him.  _

_ Zuko recognized the field of sunflowers and the willow they sat under immediately. It was where he had confronted her in Jinsan all those weeks before. It seemed like so long ago now. So much had changed since then. _

_ The Conduit spoke. Her voice was just as powerful here, in this...hallucination? Dream?—as it was in person. She leveled him with her violet eyes. _

_ “I am more than just human,” she said. Under the shadow of the tree, her eyes glittered. “I am also made of spirits and old power. The Avatar is too. We are one and the same, despite our obvious differences.”  _

_ “How does that help me?” Zuko demanded to know. “I need to know how to stop the prophecy.” _

_ “The Avatar and the Conduit have circled each other for ten thousand years. It is a dance of push and pull, just like the spirits of the moon and the ocean.” The Conduit’s eyes flickered to the sliver of moon above them. “We are connected through our spirits, through our power. We balance each other, and we balance the world with our very existence.” She pierced Zuko with her gaze, and the intensity in it forced him back a step. “We can't exist without each other. He can’t kill me, and I can’t kill him. There are only two ways for this to end.” _

_ “How?” Zuko could hear the desperation in his voice, but he didn’t care. This was what he had come here for. He and Katara had been struggling for weeks to find an answer, and now it was here, behind those cold purple eyes. “In what ways can this end?” _

_ The Conduit offered him her hand. “I’ll show you.” _

_ Zuko didn’t hesitate to put his hand in hers. _

* * *

“This is why it is better if we do not know our fates.” Kahina’s voice broke the tense silence they had slipped into. “Sometimes, ignorance is best.”

Katara nodded slowly, her eyes transfixed on Zuko’s back. She agreed with the Oracle. She wished she didn’t know now, because although she knew that the love she felt for Zuko, and the love he felt for her was real, something about it just felt off now. Like they hadn’t had a choice in the matter. It didn’t change how she felt about him...but it changed something within her.

“Do not begin to doubt yourself now, Katara. Now more than ever you need to be steadfast and strong. You need to be prepared for what comes next.” 

“And what  _ is _ going to happen?” Katara turned her head and looked at Kahina. “You know, don’t you? I know you said the prophecy suddenly became unclear, but I get the feeling you know more than you’re letting on.”

“You are correct in your assumption.” Kahina’s face was grim as she cradled her stomach with one hand and rubbed calming circles on it with the other. “I’ve seen a few possible endings. Some of them are worse than others. It is all dependent upon the choices you and your friends will make that will determine what the outcome will be.” She nodded her chin in Zuko’s direction. “And in what he sees, of course.”

Katara huffed out a breath, casting her eyes at the grass between them. “You can’t help us out at all? You  _ know _ . So why are we doing this? Is it some kind of test?”

“Something like that,” Kahina hedged. She rested her hand on Katara’s arm. “I cannot interfere too much, Katara. It will throw off the natural course of things. I’m privy to things no one else is because it is my sacred duty...and my burden.”

Katara’s head jerked up. “Burden?”

Her mouth twisted into a scowl. “Do you think it is easy to know these things? To know the pain and suffering of others, and be unable to affect it? To know what is coming and be unable to act on it?” Kahina closed her eyes. “But Oracles are chosen for this duty. If we were to turn our backs on it...to defy what we must do...it would throw the balance off-kilter.” Her eyes flashed to Katara. “We are only meant to know, not to act.”

“Then why is this Pond here? Why do we even get to get a taste of that?” Katara asked.

“It is here because it is,” Kahina murmured. “The Mother Willow put it here, knowing that only those worthy to drink its water would find it. Because sometimes, ignorance is not best.”

Katara frowned, more confused than ever. It seemed like half of what the Oracle said made sense, and the other half did not. It was giving her a headache.  _ Maybe this is why it was better for Zuko to do this,  _ Katara mused. She wasn’t sure she could understand it fully.

“Do you know who’s going to pay for his enlightenment?” Katara hadn’t meant to ask, not really. She didn’t expect Kahina to tell her, and that was probably for the best.

“Yes.”

Katara focused her gaze on Zuko. Her mouth twisted into a grimace. “I don’t expect you to tell me who, but can you tell me…” She took a deep breath. “How badly is it going to hurt him?”

She heard Kahina’s shallow intake of breath. Katara wanted to look at her, but she didn’t want to risk seeing it in the Oracle’s eyes. “It will hurt him very badly.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Katara squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her heart constrict painfully. She didn’t want this for Zuko, but what alternative was there? He had known it, too. Whoever it was, even if it was her...Katara would help him through it. She knew it was likely he would try to self-destruct, eaten by guilt. Katara wouldn’t let that happen.

Zuko was finally hers.  _ Forever.  _ She knew that. She accepted it. Wanted it. So this burden was hers to bear, too.

* * *

_ Zuko found himself floating above a volcanic crater. He was surprised to find he recognized it. It was one of the many peaks that rose above Capital City. The crater was cool and empty—except for the young man clad in orange and yellow that stood on the rim. _

_ “Aang.” Zuko’s voice was hollow and wrong to his own ears. _

_ “Yes.” He looked and found that the Conduit hovered beside him, her mouth set in a grim line.  _

_ “What is this?” Zuko asked. _

_ “I told you I would show you how this ends. So here we are.” The Conduit pointed down to Aang. “Watch.” _

_ Zuko saw the Conduit appear then. She looked different from the woman floating beside him. It was hard to tell what exactly was different about her from the distance, but he knew something had changed. _

_ He watched her fly over the lip of the crater and land before Aang. Even from where he was, he could hear the howling wind she commanded that blew up puffs of dust and volcanic ash. He watched Aang jump nimbly to his feet, brandishing his staff. He seemed to be saying something to her, but Zuko couldn’t hear what was said. _

_ “What good is showing me this if I can’t hear it?” Zuko muttered. _

_ “You don’t need to hear. You just need to see.” _

_ Zuko scowled unhappily, but he kept his eyes trained on the figures below. The Conduit raised one foot and brought it down again. A jagged line of black rock shot toward Aang, who leaped aside. Zuko could see the Avatar’s wide eyes and the way his mouth worked. He could almost imagine what Aang was saying:  _ you don’t have to do this! We don’t have to destroy each other! 

_ But the Conduit wasn’t listening, or couldn’t listen. She brought her hands up. A boulder followed her movements. With a powerful kick, the boulder went careening toward Aang, who dodged it again. He swung his staff wide and an arc of air sent the Conduit staggering backwards. But she recovered quickly, and Zuko saw the black flames that encased her arms. _

_ The fight carried on. From where he observed from above, Zuko was suddenly reminded of a dance he had seen performed during one of his mother’s plays. The Avatar and the Conduit circled each other, each lashing out but never landing a blow as they parried and blocked and fought. They were the other’s equals, through and through.  _

_ At last Aang knocked the Conduit back with a wide blast of air. Zuko watched the Conduit skid across the rough crater on her back. When she jumped back to her feet, Zuko could tell, even from the distance, that her eyes were black. _

_ “You’re all powered up,” Zuko said to the Conduit that floated beside him. “Like the Avatar state, but dark.” _

_ “You watched me do that in the desert. We _ are _ opposites, after all. Every tool, every advantage the Avatar has, I have one of my own. And I am every bit as powerful as he is,” she drawled beside him.  _

_ “I don’t understand.” Zuko frowned, his eyes following the figures below as the Conduit sent blasts of black fire at Aang that he was hard-pressed to avoid. “You didn’t want this. You didn’t want to do this. What led you here?” _

_ “It wasn’t by choice.” Zuko looked over at her and was surprised to see the Conduit’s brow furrowed angrily. “Your sister is cunning, I’ll give her that. What leads me here...to this...is that I underestimated her.” _

_ Zuko pressed his mouth into a thin line.  _ Azula. _ He had nearly forgotten, with everything happening so quickly, that she had sent assassins to kill him. She had nearly succeeded too. If it hadn’t been for the Conduit making an appearance in the desert and for Katara and Kahina healing him, Zuko  _ would _ be dead.  _

_ He forced himself to meet her purple eyes. He clenched his jaw. “What did she do?”  _

_ “She sent her mongrels after us. They were to kill you, and capture me.” Her eyes flashed dangerously as she glowered. “Given her...vast knowledge of my existence, I can imagine what her plans are.” Her expression darkened and Zuko felt a chill run through him at the murderous scowl. “She found the way to contain me, with the Bonds of Enlightenment. As we speak, my once-loyal servants are carting me back to the Fire Nation. And I can’t escape.” _

_ Zuko stared at her blankly. The Conduit...couldn’t escape? Given her powers, Zuko didn’t believe that was even possible. She had seemed so...invulnerable. That’s why he and Katara had never planned to capture her themselves. Perhaps that was just a facade; he supposed that no one was invincible. He looked back down at a grim future in time to see the Conduit pummel Aang with a boulder that sent the Avatar crashing into the lip of the volcano. _

_ “I know. I’m upset too.” The Conduit snorted derisively. Her teeth bared in a sudden snarl. “I can only imagine what other tricks Princess Azula has up her sleeve. Whatever they are, it won’t bode well for me.” For a brief moment, her shoulders slumped and Zuko saw for the first time that the Conduit was not all-powerful. That realization was not comforting. “For all my strength, I am not infallible.” _

_ He sympathized with her. Zuko knew how that felt. He felt the same way in the desert when he couldn’t protect Katara. _

_ Zuko bit back the panic that bubbled up within him. If Azula had captured her, that did not bode well for himself or Katara, let alone for Aang. The possible future he was seeing play out below could become very real.  _

_ “Katara and I, we’ll come rescue you—” _

_ She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “No. Your path will not cross mine on Earth Kingdom soil again.” She fixed him with a pointed look. “The Avatar is preparing to learn what it takes to stop me from the Sieshin Lord. What he fails to realize right now is that when he comes to face me, I won’t be in control anymore. Azula will be pulling the strings...but I don’t think even she understands the weight of what that means.” _

_ Zuko didn’t know who the Sieshin Lord was or what Aang was doing with him, but he found it didn’t matter much. All that mattered was hearing what the Conduit had to say.  _

_ Azula was behind this...and he wasn’t surprised at all. He had suspected she had been plotting against him all these years since her escape. He'd tried to find her, though he supposed he hadn’t looked very hard. In truth, he was hoping she would just...disappear. It was a foolish hope, and now he was paying the price. If he had known that she was capable of doing something like this, Zuko would have taken her far more seriously.  _

_ Below, Aang was picking himself up off the ground, swaying on his feet. The Conduit was advancing without hesitation. Zuko watched Aang close his eyes...and when he opened them, they were glowing white. His tattoos lit up and Aang charged forward. _

_ “This is what happens if Aang can’t break Azula’s hold over me,” the Conduit murmured. “It’s not pretty. You might want to look away.” _

_ But he wasn’t able to. In horror, Zuko watched as the two opposing sides met. The Conduit and the Avatar collided in a collision that seemed to shake the mountain itself. Light met dark and a bubble of power, black and white crackling against each other, swallowed them up. Even from where he floated above it all, Zuko heard the roar of power as the bubble grew. Inside of it, he could see Aang and the Conduit.  _

_ In a brilliant flash, the bubble burst. Zuko looked away from the blinding light. A hot, rancid wind washed over them, blowing his hair back from his face. When the light faded and Zuko was able to open his eyes, he looked down at the crater. _

_ The Conduit and the Avatar were dead. Their broken bodies lay in the volcanic craters, laid out opposite of the other with their jangled limbs outstretched. Zuko was unnerved by how their bloodied corpses seemed to mirror each other even in death. _

_ He only hoped it wouldn’t come to this. _


	40. Chapter Thirty-Six: The Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conduit has an unsettling conversation with her captor.
> 
> Azula slips further into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes in this chapter are written from Azula's perspective. As we all know, Azula is a little...unhinged. Because of that, I really tried to show that in my writing. She's what we call an Unreliable Narrator, so basically, the way she sees the world is skewed, so my writing style here, and some of the things that transpired, are in turn skewed by Azula's perspective of the world.

Azula was brooding.

She hated that word, and hated acting that way even more. It reminded her of her spineless,  _ traitorous _ brother, with his deceptive golden eyes and taunting words that echoed around her skull if she let them.  _ Mom loved me more _ , Zuzu’s voice teased.  _ She knew you were sick, so she loved me more _ .

Azula pushed his voice away and closed her eyes against the sight of his taunting face, his thin mouth turned up into a cruel and teasing smirk. 

“She might have loved you more, but she always feared me,” Azula whispered to his ghost, and then frowned at the familiar words. She couldn’t quite remember why they felt like deja vu on her tongue.

The princess abruptly stood up, suddenly overcome by the restless desire to  _ move _ . Azula didn’t brood. She plotted. And sometimes it was best to do that while she paced the open floor of the dark room of her hideout, far away from the prying eyes of those above the ground. 

Everything was falling into place. She had received word from Kurai that his men had successfully captured the Conduit and they were, at that very moment, transporting her back to the Fire Nation with haste. He expected their arrival within two weeks. It gave her less time than she liked to bring the Conduit to heel, but Azula was confident that she would be able to do it before the equinox. Then nothing would stand in her way. 

And, Kurai had assured her, the Fire Lord was dead. 

Azula should have been happy. But she wasn’t. Instead she felt that restlessness tugging at her bones. She felt eyes on the back of her neck even when she was alone and her skin prickled as though there was danger nearby. 

Something was wrong. Azula just didn’t know what yet.

Was her brother truly dead? She wished she had asked Kurai to send her proof. His head in a box, preferably. But she hadn’t, and it was too late now. And if he  _ was _ dead, wouldn’t the visions of him have stopped taunting her?

Spirits, did Azula  _ hate _ those visions. He stood before her, looking down his nose at her as though he was better than she was, the Fire Lord’s golden diadem glittering in his topknot. He always turned his left side to her so she was forced to meet that narrow slit of an eye, to see the damage their father had caused, as if to taunt her.

_ You deserved it, Zuzu,  _ Azula thought darkly.  _ You never knew how to keep your mouth shut. Not like me. That’s why I was the prodigal daughter and you were the disgraceful son _ .

And yet, Zuzu always looked at  _ her _ as if  _ she _ were the disgraced one, the disowned, the exile. 

Perhaps, in a way, she was. She had been hiding in hovels for the past few years since her escape from that poor excuse of a prison, plotting and devising a plan to get him out of her way. Azula was certain he had tried to find her, but, as with so many other things in his life, he had failed. And when Azula didn’t resurface, he must have called off the search and moved his attention to other things.

Like the pretty water tribe diplomat. Azula smiled cruelly. It had been all too easy to get information on her brother through his whore.

“Oh, brother, you weren’t thinking with the right head,” Azula purred at his visage, sitting on the throne-like chair she had just abandoned. He scowled at her but didn’t speak. Azula brought her fingers up, feeling the hum of electricity there. “You made it too easy for me to get close.”

Azula assumed her deadly stance and pointed, her fingers straight as arrows, at the chair, at her brother. Lightning crackled at her fingertips, but her brother was no longer there. It was her turn to scowl as her eyes darted around the room. Where did he go? There was nowhere to run.

But she had to let the lightning go.

Azula turned toward the stone wall and released the power from her fingertips. It sizzled through the air and scorched the stonework. Azula could feel its power lingering as static slithered across her skin, raising the fine hairs there.

“You can’t hide from me forever, brother.” Azula curled her lip in a snarl. Suddenly she spun, arms raised. She could feel her inner fire flowing down to her fingertips. “Where are you?”

Zuzu stood there, his arms folded casually over his chest, his golden eyes gleaming as bright as the insignia in his hair. “Oh, Azula,” he drawled, his voice grating in her ears. “Did you forget I can redirect your lightning?”

Azula roared and struck outwards. Blue fire jetted from her fist, but just as before, Zuzu had vanished. Her flames burned hot enough to crack the stone wall. Azula snarled in rage.

“ _ You can’t redirect fire, Zuzu! _ ” Azula shouted at the empty room. “ _ Get back here and fight me like a man!  _ You dishonorable coward, you traitorous wretch—”

She felt the ground vibrate beneath her feet and she clamped her tongue between her teeth to keep the words inside, hard enough to taste the copper of blood in her mouth. Azula dropped into a crouch, into a fighting stance, as a panel of stone wall slid open to reveal a young man clad in green robes. 

“How dare you interrupt me!” She straightened, planting her hands on her hips and fixing him with a cold stare. The look on his face was one of fear, but Azula didn’t like it. It wasn’t the right  _ kind _ of fear; the fear of her strength and power. He looked at her the way a child might look into a dark basement; eyes wide, afraid of the unknown. “Well? What is the meaning of this?”

The Dai Li agent bowed reverently. “I heard the commotion, Princess. I wanted to ensure you were alright.”

“I’m fine,” Azula snapped. She waved him off with a dismissive hand. He flinched at the gesture and Azula allowed a small smile of satisfaction to cross her lips. She still commanded  _ that _ kind of fear. “Now leave me be. Do not disturb me unless it is of the utmost importance, do you understand?”

He bowed again. “Yes, of course, your highness.” The Dai Li agent stepped back and the wall closed up again, leaving Azula alone.

Alone with her brother, at least. 

She turned to him, her mouth twisted into a scowl. He was sitting on the throne again— _ her  _ throne—twirling something in his pale fingers. Azula realized it was an ivory comb set with rubies and diamonds and pearls. It was her comb from her youth, a gift from their mother. 

Zuzu’s eyes flashed to hers, burning her with the power of the sun. “She would have loved you, you know,” Zuzu said, his tone almost...forlorn. “Had you let her.”

“I didn't need Mother’s love!” Azula snarled. “I wasn’t weak, like you! That’s why  _ I _ had Father’s approval and you didn’t! I had Mother’s fear of me. I had  _ your _ fear of me.”

At her remark, Zuko ceased to twirl the comb as his golden gaze moved from the object in his hands to burn into her eyes. “I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

Azula glowered at him. She  _ loathed _ how much older he looked now.  _ Despised _ the way his older form made him look more intimidating than the lanky build of his youth. Most of all, she  _ hated _ how he looked more like their father now than ever before. Her teeth were clenched hard enough that her jaw ached. 

“You should be afraid of me!”

Suddenly Zuzu rose from the chair and, quicker than her eyes could follow, he moved to stand before her, looking down his nose at her. His movements were unsettling and inhuman. When had he gotten so tall? Azula didn’t know. Or maybe she had gotten smaller. 

The princess pushed the thought from her mind. 

Zuzu’s hand reached for her, almost lovingly, but his fingers ghosted across her cheekbone. She could almost feel his touch, but it felt more like a warm breeze brushing past her skin. Azula jerked away from him. 

“Don’t touch me,” she hissed.

“I could have helped you.” He sounded despondent. “It didn’t have to be this way.”

Azula’s face contorted into a mask of rage. “I didn’t need your help, Zuko! You needed  _ my _ help. You were always weak and timid and useless! Father should have killed you the day you were born! It would have spared us all a lot of grief. But no, you came back. You  _ always  _ come back!”

Azula lashed out with her blue flames until the room glowed brightly and sweat drenched her skin from the heat of her fire. When she dropped her hands, she was alone.

She collapsed onto her throne and continued to brood.

* * *

Four days had passed by the time the Conduit smelled the salt on the breeze and knew that they were near the sea. 

She strained to lift her head to try to get her bearings, but the muscles of her neck protested weakly, and she collapsed back against the scaled hide of the mongoose lizard, rage and defeat coursing through her veins.

The Kage Noshi were keeping her chi blocked and her muscles weak, barely offering her food and water. The Conduit could feel her strength ebbing like the sea at low tide. She knew that she was helpless, and she didn’t much like that feeling. 

She knew chances of escape were futile. Even if her chi hadn’t been blocked, she couldn’t budge from the Binds of Confinement. Their ancient magic dug into her hands and burrowed beneath her skin until she felt it flowing along her chi paths, sucking the power in her veins dry. It would take days to recover from the Binds, once she shed them. 

And the same could be said for Hiei. They were keeping the two of them separated, and although they could still communicate telepathically, the bonds between them were weakening as their powers drained.

The Kage Noshi were taking all the necessary precautions they needed to haul her across the continents. Not that she blamed them—if she had even the slightest chance of escape, she would have taken it and torn them all to shreds. And even though they looked at her with smug satisfaction, she could also smell the fear in their blood. They knew what had befallen their brethren in Jinsan, and they had witnessed the massacre on the sands of the Si Wong Desert.

They were all well aware that the Conduit was a force to be reckoned with.

As the days passed, the Conduit mused over what might lay in store for her in the Fire Nation. She knew about the crazy princess who had lost her mind at the end of the war. She had even heard of the final showdown between Princess Azula and her brother. But years had passed since then, and she knew it was likely the princess had changed. But whether she had regained her sanity or slipped deeper into madness was unknown.

The Conduit had always known to keep her ear to the ground to learn the going-ons of the world around her. Her predecessors would use that knowledge to root out the best places to start insurrections and mayhem. She used it to keep herself safe. 

What the Conduit  _ didn’t  _ know, what she  _ couldn’t  _ figure out, was what use she was to Princess Azula with her chi blocked and her powers restrained. Without her abilities, the Conduit might as well have been a regular person who was simply skilled with a katana. That alone wouldn’t be enough to defeat a fully-realized Avatar. 

Unless the princess thought she could persuade the Conduit to join her side? If that was the case, Princess Azula had another thing coming.

“We’ll stop here until the sun goes down. Then we’ll get on our ship and be on our way.” 

Kurai’s gruff voice brought her from her reverie. The Conduit turned her head to the side to get a look at the leader of the Kage Noshi. His back was uniformly straight, but she could see the side of his mask as he looked at his men. The Conduit was looking forward to taking that mask off and seeing the fear in his eyes when he realized she was going to destroy him.

He used his knees to guide the mongoose lizard. The Conduit watched as they left the main road and slipped into a forest of mangroves. She strained her ears and realized she could hear the sound of the ocean, and the hustle-and-bustle of the docks. They must have made it back to Gaoling, in record time. 

They had been travelling fast through the desert. Kurai was a ruthless leader who pushed his men hard, only allowing them to stop for a handful of hours for rest each day. He set a brutal pace that had the Conduit flopping against the mongoose lizard she rode on, unable to protect herself, leaving her bruised and battered. The lizards had an incredible stamina, and she was surprised to see how long the reptiles could go without food or rest. If the Kage Noshi we’re exhausted, they did an impeccable job hiding it.

She almost felt a swell of pride. During Tatsuya’s time, the Kage Noshi had been much the same. There had been no tolerance for weakness. Apparently, not  _ all _ of their values had been lost. 

Kurai stopped his mongoose lizard. The Conduit could see the dry grass and sandy dirt beneath the beast’s clawed paws, but she could see little else. She felt more than saw Kurai dismount. She could hear the other assassins climbing off of their lizards as well. 

Hands untied the ropes strapping her to the lizard before she was grabbed by the Bindings. She was roughly dragged off of the rump of the lizard. She landed in a haphazard pile in the dirt, wincing at the painful angle her legs were folded into. The Conduit looked up with a scowl into Kurai’s masked face. 

“How are you feeling? Thirsty?” He sneered down at her and she bristled. “You know, if you think this is bad, it’s nothing compared to what Princess Azula has planned for you.”

She curled her lip into a snarl. “And what exactly  _ does _ she have planned for me, Kurai? I’m useless to her like this.”

“So you think.” He crouched down to her level and gripped her chin in his hand, hard. His eyes were deep shadows in the holes of his mask. “You don’t know everything. The princess knows how to bring you down.”

Kurai released her with a hard shove. Too weak to catch herself, the Conduit fell onto her back in the dirt. She stared up at the canopy of trees. Blue sky peaked through the boughs. She suspected this might be the last time she would see it for a while. She didn’t doubt that Kurai would lock her up in the hold of his ship in the dark for their journey. 

“Tie her to that tree and check her chi. We can’t take any chances.” Kurai looked down at her. “She’s got the look of a trapped animal in her eyes. If she was going to try to escape, she’d do it tonight before we get on the ship.” The Conduit could hear the taunting laugh in his voice and her blood boiled with rage. “We can’t let that happen.”

Rough hands seized her arms and dragged her through the dirt. Her back fell against the rough bark of a tree and a moment later, thick coarse rope was cinched around her middle, so tight she could scarcely breathe. An assassin crouched by her feet and grabbed her ankles. She tried to pull away, but his fingers dug into her flesh and forced her legs to the ground. With a huff of air, she gave up, and watched as the assassin looped the rope around her ankles and cinched it tightly.

A masked assassin knelt before her. The Conduit bared her teeth but the Kage Noshi didn’t even acknowledge her. She watched as he uncapped a water skin at his waist and drew water from it, encasing his gloved hands in it. 

Despite her disadvantages, the Conduit had been paying attention to the men under Kurai’s command. She knew he had a handful of firebenders left and at least three earthbenders. This one seemed to be the only waterbender. Whether he always had been the only one, or if she had killed the others, she didn’t know. But he was a healer, too.

“I thought only women learned healing,” the Conduit taunted him.

The assassin offered no response. His water-gloved hands reached for her chi paths and she lashed out, teeth snapping like an animal.

“Hold her down,” the waterbender commanded, his voice quiet and authoritative. “If she wants to act like an animal, we can treat her like one.”

Two more assassins approached. One grabbed her head in his broad hands and pinned her back against the tree. The Conduit strained against him, but it was futile. She had the strength of a child, and he held her down with ease. The second pressed down on her knees until she felt the strain in her muscles, and she stilled.

Helpless, she watched the waterbender press his hands against her chi points, following their path through her body. She could feel his power running through her, but it was weak. It was as if she was losing her connection to her chi, and the Conduit didn’t like that very much.

She may not have considered herself to be the most spiritual of beings—she was surely not as in tune with her spiritual side as the Avatar—but the Conduit respected them, and her connection to them, all the same. She was starting to feel her connection to them waning the longer she was constricted with the Bindings of Confinement, and she didn’t know if there would be any long-term effects from them. She wasn’t sure she  _ wanted _ to know. 

The thought of losing her connection to the spirits frightened her in a way she wasn’t used to feeling. The Conduit was never afraid.  _ She _ was the one who incited fear. But without the power of the spirits, who was she?  _ What _ was she?

It didn’t bear thinking about.

The Conduit could only hope that somehow the Fire Lord had survived. She knew the waterbending Master did, but for some reason, the Conduit felt as though  _ he  _ held the key. Somehow, he was destined to live, and he was the one who needed to drink from the Pond. The Conduit couldn’t explain it, not even to herself. But she had been dreaming of him in the last few weeks, and she knew fate had bigger plans for him than dying at the hands of the assassins in the desert. 

The Conduit looked up and saw Kurai. He stood on the far side of their camp with his arms crossed over his broad chest, watching as his men started a small cook-fire and laid out their bedrolls. As if he could feel her eyes upon him, he glanced in her direction. Behind the black mask, he watched her. 

The Conduit wished she knew what he was thinking. He didn’t carry the acrid smell of fear like his men did. Whether that made him a fool or just supercilious, she didn’t know. But she did know that she wanted to find out what he was afraid of. She wanted to know what made him tick, what made his heart pound in trepidation as a cold sweat broke out across his skin. Everyone was afraid of something. Her speciality was finding out  _ what. _

The waterbender pulled back. The water disappeared into the skin on his waist and he stood up. He turned on his heel without glancing at her and went to the assassin who could chi-block. The Conduit watched them exchange a few words, and then the chi-blocker was making his way toward her.

Her instinct told her to fight. She wanted to thrash against the ropes and the hands that held her down, to kick out with her legs and lash out with her teeth. But the Conduit knew better, so she held still, and appraised the chi-blocker with her cool gaze.

The jabs were quick and sent tingling numbness down her limbs. The Conduit sagged against the tree trunk, grimacing. No matter how many times it was done, she never quite got used to the feeling.

“Sit tight,” the chi-blocker taunted as he stood up. “And you better enjoy this fresh air while you can. The hold isn’t a very pleasant place to be.”

The Conduit could barely lift her head to glower at him. But there must have been something in her eyes, a bit of that cold fire, for she could smell his fear. It was light, almost imperceptible, but it was there. That small glimmer of fear invigorated her and she breathed in deeply, inhaling that familiar smell. When she looked up, the chi-blocker had returned to his bedroll. He wasn’t looking at her anymore.

Satisfied, the Conduit let her eyes fall closed. She was exhausted, more than she had ever been in her life. Between the sapping energies of the Bindings and the constant chi-blocking, combined with the poor sleep and lack of food and water, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was close to dying. Of course, they had no intentions of letting her die. But that didn’t mean they wouldn’t give her a taste of what it felt like to be on the brink of death.

Hiei’s voice sounded in her head. He sounded tired and far away, and the Conduit knew his powers were weakening, too. They had kept him tied up in his bag. And as far as she knew, they hadn’t even offered him food or water.  _ If we want to attempt an escape, we better do it tonight. We’re running out of time. _

“It’s pointless, Hiei,” she said, soft enough that only her cat would hear. “We’re not getting out of here just yet. We need to bide our time and wait for the perfect opportunity.”

He didn’t offer her a response. She imagined it was taxing for him to reach out to her. They hadn’t communicated much in the last few days. The Conduit wanted him to save his strength for when they really needed it.

She fell asleep to the muted sounds of the deadly assassins making camp, and was soon plagued by nightmares. It seemed there was, indeed, no rest for the wicked.

* * *

“He’s going to turn on you, you know.”

Azula scowled up at her brother. He was standing before her throne again. He had changed from the robes of the Fire Lord to the royal armor of the Crown Prince. The red flame diadem glinted in his top knot. He looked younger too, more like the boy she used to know and less like the man he had become.

But the most striking change was that he now bore no scar.

“Who?” Azula snapped. She wished he would go away and leave her be.

“Our father.” Zuzu took a step closer to her. “He knows you’re stronger than he is. And since the Avatar took his bending away. You’re no longer an aid to him. You’re a threat.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, brother. I  _ am  _ an aid to him. Without me,  _ none  _ of this would be happening!” Azula jumped to her feet and glowered up at her brother. She wouldn’t let his height intimidate her. “If it wasn’t for me, he would be rotting miserably in that prison while his loyalists cowered in their homes, never having the spine to plot against you.” 

The corners of his lips turned up. “He’s just using you for his own gain. He doesn’t care about you.”

“That’s not true!” Azula snarled at him. “He never cared about  _ you _ , Zuzu, because you’re a failure. I have never failed him!”

“But that’s a lie, isn’t it? You  _ did  _ fail him. You couldn’t defeat me.” He sneered at her. “You couldn’t even stop Katara, a lowly Water Tribe  _ peasant _ .” His eyes were taunting and cruel.

“Don’t you speak to me of her!” Azula lashed out to slap him. There was no fire or lightning in her hand, and it cut uselessly through the space her brother had just been occupying. “The two of you plotted against me to take my throne! It was rightfully mine! Father named  _ me  _ Fire Lord!”

He stood in the center of the room now. He was watching her with a pitying look in his eyes that made Azula’s blood boil. She threw herself at him, sending off a blue flame that he sidestepped easily. Azula screeched in fury and launched a volley of fire blasts at him. But they couldn’t touch him. 

It became a dance of sorts between the siblings. Azula threw blast after blast at him but Zuzu avoided her attacks with the dexterity of an airbender without ever attacking her in return. It was  _ maddening _ . Azula’s face contorted in rage. How dare he taunt her?  _ She _ was the prodigy, the more powerful bender. She was Father’s favorite. How dare he act as though he was better than her? 

He was  _ nothing.  _ He was weak, a coward, unable to do what needed to be done. He had undermined a century’s worth of work that their forefathers had devoted their lives to, and for what? To be walked on by the peasants of other countries whose greatness could never compare to the Fire Nation? He made her sick.

With a final roar, Azula brought her hands up to conjure lightning. But to her surprise, Zuko’s hands closed around her wrists with a frightening force. The roar died in her throat and what came out was a terrified squeak as he forced her to her knees.

Azula looked up, suddenly wary of her brother. In all the years he had been haunting her, he had never touched her.

Zuko loomed over her. His eyes were cold but his hands were hot against her skin, hot enough it nearly burned her. 

“The war is over, Azula.” His voice was quiet, almost soft. The pitying look was back in his eyes. “It’s time to surrender.”

“Never!”

He shook his head sadly. “What is there to gain, Azula? If Dad is back on the throne, what use does he have for  _ you _ ? I told you, you’re a means to an end. But once you’re no longer useful, you become a threat. You’re a bender. He’s not. What do you think is going to happen?”

Azula stared up into her brother’s face, looking for deception, for treachery. But she saw none. He just kept looking at her with that sad, knowing look. 

She swallowed hard. She suddenly felt cold, despite the heat from his hands on her wrists. “What are you saying, Zuzu?” 

“I think you know.” One hand left her wrists and reached out for her face as if to caress her cheek. Azula shied away, but he held her firmly in place. His too-warm palm pressed against her skin. “He’s going to treat you like he treated me. He’s going to do away with you.”

Azula watched in wide-eyed horror as a burn mark began to spread across the left side of her brother’s face. She could feel the heat emanating from the burning skin and could smell it as his flesh blackened and blistered. But his eyes never wavered from hers, even as his eyelashes and eyebrows withered away and his skin charred.

Azula screamed.

* * *

When three Dai Li agents and two Kage Noshi assassins burst into the room, they found the princess on her hands and knees. Her hair was a sweaty mess that stuck to her forehead, and there were burns on her wrists. 

“Princess Azula?” One of the Dai Li agents approached cautiously, staying in her line of sight but a safe distance away. “Are you alright, your highness?”

The princess didn’t react. The Dai Li agent glanced sideways at his companions. They all shared an uncertain look. Had the princess finally lost what was left of her mind? Her scream, an unholy, animalistic sound of pain and terror, had sent them running to her aid despite her warning about disturbing her. They had expected her to be under attack. They weren’t prepared for this. 

“Princess Azula?” The Dai Li agent tried again. “You’ve been hurt. Who attacked you?”

The others looked around for signs of intruders. There were fresh scorch marks along the walls and floor, but there were no incapacitated attackers, no bodies or blood or other signs of a struggle. Just the faint smell of burnt flesh in the air.

She stirred. Azula sank back onto her knees and raised her hands in front of her face. She looked at her wrists and frowned, as though she hadn’t realized she had been burned at all. 

The Dai Li agent watched her warily. “Your highness? Who hurt you?”

“My brother.” Azula looked up at the Dai Li agent. She looked disoriented. Small. Frightened. “My brother did this.”

The Dai Li agent swallowed hard. Behind him, his companions were exchanging another concerned look. They were used to her fiery temper and her strange habits, but this was something else. It was clear that the princess was slipping even further into madness.

Princess Azula climbed to her feet. If her arms hurt, she showed no sign of it. She pushed the damp hair back from her forehead and met the Dai Li agent’s leery gaze again. 

“Would you like me to fetch a healer, your highness?”

“No.” Azula dusted off her black leather tunic. When did she start dressing like the Kage Noshi? She couldn’t remember. She fixed the earthbender with her molten gaze. “I want you to take me to see my father.”

The Dai Li agent bowed quickly. He did not want to take his eyes off of her for long. “As you wish, your highness.”

He turned then, reluctantly, and opened a passage in the wall. He looked back at Azula. The princess squared her shoulders, her mouth set in a grim frown, and she strode purposefully into the dark tunnel. The Dai Li agent peered over at the others before he followed her, sealing the tunnel behind them.

“Do you think he’ll make it back alive?” One of the assassins quipped, only half-joking.

“She’s slipping again,” one of the Dai Li Agents remarked. “She thinks her brother burned her, but the Fire Lord is dead.”

“Now she wants to go see Ozai?” The other Dai Li agent shook his head. “What’s all that about?”

“She’s seeing things that aren’t there,” the assassin said. “She’s always been a little unhinged, but this...this could be dangerous.” He jerked his chin toward the scorch marks in the room. “ _ She _ did all of that.”

“Do you think she burned herself too?” The first Dai Li agent frowned. “She seemed out of it just now, didn’t she? Could it be a psychotic episode?”

The second Kage Noshi assassin crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s just hope Kurai makes it back soon. There may need to be a regime change.”

* * *

The Conduit startled awake from a phantasm where she was surrounded by ice and snow and hungry wolves. 

She blinked, disoriented for a moment, as she tried to take in the tree branches above her and the smell of the sea to remember where she was. The Conduit tried to sit up, but the coarse fibers of the rope bit into her skin, and she sank back down with a huff of breath. 

Night had fallen. The Conduit was surprised that Kurai had yet to rouse the assassins and get them moving again. 

She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark. A cold sweat had broken out across her forehead and anxiety was twisting into her gut. The Conduit could only recall bits and pieces of her nightmare, but she was certain it was about things she had seen and done before, and about things that had yet to happen. 

Movement across the small clearing caught her attention. In the darkness she saw a silhouette stand up. Then the figure was making its way toward her.

The Conduit recognized Kurai’s shape before he spoke. It was amazing how well she had memorized the lines of his body and the gait of his step in the last few days. She would never forget him, not even after she watched the light die from his eyes. 

She saw he was carrying a bowl and a cup in his hands. The Conduit frowned. He had never brought food to her before. One of the other assassins always had. In fact, Kurai barely acknowledged her at all. She may have ridden on the back of his mongoose lizard, but neither of them were exactly conversationalists.

Kurai sank to the ground in front of her. Even at night, he wore his mask. The Conduit could smell the aroma of the stew he had brought her. Her stomach growled painfully. She was no stranger to hunger, but it had been a while. 

“If you spit at me, or try to make a move on me, you won’t get to eat,” Kurai warned her as he held out a spoonful of stew to her. “And don’t even think about trying to bend the water in that cup. It won’t work, thanks to the Bindings, but it’s only going to hurt  _ you _ more.”

The Conduit gave him a scathing look. “What do you care? I’m your prisoner.”

“I  _ don’t  _ care. But I’m sure you’d be useless to Azula if you’re too injured to fulfill the role she has in mind for you. And I personally don’t want to deal with her temper.” He held the spoon in front of her lips. “Eat.”

The Conduit glanced down at the food. She could see tubers and carrots and a chunk of meat. Her mouth was nearly watering and her stomach had stopped growling and had begun to roar. 

She ate. 

If she hadn’t been starving, the food probably would have tasted bland. Whoever had cooked it was no chef, but the Conduit was too hungry to care. She swallowed the first bite without chewing it. It was cold, too, but she didn’t care. When Kurai offered her another bite, she took it.

He watched her from behind the mask. “You’ve killed almost a quarter of my men, you know.” The Conduit swallowed and opened her mouth to say something, but Kurai cut her off with a shake of his head. “No talking. You eat and listen. Understood?”

The Conduit wasn’t one for taking orders. Her mouth twisted into a scowl and she studied him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was doing. But without being able to see his face, it was impossible to gauge his thoughts or emotions. At last, she simply nodded.

“It seems strange to know that once, the men I command used to follow  _ you _ .” He held the spoon to her mouth. “Or at least, your predecessor. I’ve heard things about Tatsuya. About his hand in the Hundred Years’ War.” The Conduit’s eyes flashed to him, and the assassin chuckled darkly. “Oh yes, I know all about how he encouraged Fire Lord Sozin, nudging him down the dark path. Tatsuya is the one who told Sozin all about the comet, you know.”

The Conduit watched him closely, but she didn’t speak. He offered her another bite of food, and she took it, chewing it thoughtfully as she digested what he said. She knew all about it, of course. The Conduit was able to commune with her past lives just as much as the Avatar could speak with his. Pushing Sozin toward destruction had been the pinnacle of Tatsuya’s accomplishments.

“Of course, the Warrior’s Guild captured and killed him before he could see it come to fruition.” Kurai paused, the spoon just out of reach of her mouth. She could feel him watching her behind the mask. “But you were born then, weren’t you? When Tatsuya died, you were born. You’ve been around for a long time.” Finally, he let her eat. When he spoke again, there was a wry humorous temperature to his tone. “You look pretty good for being a hundred years old.”

The Conduit snorted and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help herself. To her surprise, Kurai chuckled too.

“But you aren’t like Tatsuya or the Conduits who came before you. You ran from your power, from your destiny. You could have done great, terrible things. The Avatar was gone, the war was waging on...imagine how differently it would have been if you hadn’t disappeared.” The Conduit froze, her eyes trained on his hidden face. He pushed the spoon toward her. “Eat.” The Conduit listened. “Why did you?”

After chewing and swallowing, the Conduit answered. Her tone dripped with sarcasm. “Are you giving me permission to speak now?” 

Kurai set the spoon in the bowl. He had been squatting down, and to her surprise, he sat down, crossing his legs in front of her as he set the bowl of stew between them. There was enough distance between them that the Conduit couldn’t attack him, but she was still unsettled by this whole encounter. What was Kurai doing? 

“Yes,” the assassin said after a pause. “There are gaps...in the Kage Noshi’s history, mostly where you’re concerned. After Tatsuya was killed at the hands of the Warriors Guild, the Kage Noshi avenged him by obliterating them. We waited for you to come...but you never did. Why?”

The Conduit was quiet for a long moment. Everything in her told her she shouldn’t say anything to this man.  _ He _ had captured her. He might have been following Princess Azula’s orders, but ultimately, it was by his hand that these events had unfolded. She appraised him, taking in his black mask and dark form. In another life, he could have been following  _ her _ . But she had forsaken the Kage Noshi, she had forsaken the drive of destruction that sang in her blood. And she had done it all willingly.

Finally, she spoke. “I killed the woman who led to Tatsuya’s demise. Meriwa.” Her lip curled as she spoke the name, as though it left a bitter taste in her mouth. “He loved her more than he loved blood and destruction. And because he lost sight of what mattered, because of his feelings...he met his end. I did not want to make the same mistakes he did. So I left.” 

Kurai tilted his head, and she could sense his confusion. It didn’t make sense to him, and if she were being honest with herself, it didn’t quite make sense to her anymore either. The more she interacted with the world again, the more she learned...the more she was coming to realize that maybe she hadn’t had as much choice in the matter as she believed.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” the Conduit said quietly. “You’re taking me to the princess, and unless she is a fool, she has found some way to control me. So nothing I’ve done, or haven’t done, for the past century, matters at all.”

Kurai picked up the stew and offered her another bite, but the Conduit shook her head. She found she suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.


	41. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Siege of the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula confronts Ozai and comes to a realization.
> 
> An unforeseen issue causes Azula to change her plans.

The wall slid open, and Azula stepped out into a small cell. Behind her, the Dai Li agent sealed the wall again.

Azula observed the decrepit room. Had it really only been a few years since she had lived in a place just like this? Her father sat cross-legged on the straw pallet he called a bed. He looked up at her when the wall opened, and a cold smile curved his lips. Azula appraised him with cool indifference, Zuko’s words echoing through her mind.

_ He’s going to turn on you. He’s just using you. You’re no longer an aid to him. He’s going to do away with you. _

“How are things going out there, my daughter?” His voice was a low purr that almost sounded affectionate. “Are our plans progressing well?”

“My plans.”

Ozai’s brows arched as he frowned. “What?”

Azula stepped deeper into the cell. “I said  _ my plans _ . These are my plans, Father, not yours. And it’s because of  _ me _ that they are progressing.” Her lip curled. “Don’t forget that.”

Ozai studied her for a brief moment. Azula could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of his next ploy, his next move. Then the cold smile was back. “Of course, Princess Azula. I could never forget your invaluable contributions to restore us to power.”

She stepped closer to him. Did Ozai shrink back? She blinked, uncertain. “I’ve been doing some thinking, Father. I don’t know how...beneficial…this  _ partnership _ is any more.”

“What are you talking about?” Ozai stared up at her, his brow furrowing. “I need you by my side. Once we take down your brother and reclaim what is ours,  _ we _ will rule together.”

Azula cocked her head to the side. “Zuko told me that I am a threat to you. I suppose I never really thought about it that way.”

Confusion flitted across Ozai’s face. Azula saw it in his eyes, and there was something more there, something deeper. Something that looked almost like fear. 

Ozai stood up. Azula watched him closely. The years in prison, with limited exercise and poor sustenance, were taking their toll on him. His muscles were weak, and his skin was sallow. Grey hairs had begun to streak through his inky hair, and the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes were deeper, more pronounced. Gone was the intimidating Fire Lord she had known, who had ruled with an iron fist. For so long, he had been the only one she had truly feared. 

Now she stood before him with the ghost of her brother’s words echoing in her mind, and it was as if Azula was seeing him for the first time. He was weak, powerless. The Avatar had taken his bending away, and now what was he? How could her father even think he could compete with her? 

“You don’t have to listen to him.” She turned to the sound of the new voice and found her brother standing outside of the doors to the cell, peering in through the bars on the narrow window. He was watching her intently, his scarred eye trained on her. “You don’t have to live in fear of his wrath any longer, Azula.”

Something like a smile crossed her face. “I know, brother.”

“Azula?” Ozai’s voice brought her attention back to him. “Who are you talking to?” 

She looked back at the door. Zuko was gone. Azula turned her eyes back to her father. “It’s no one.” 

Ozai appraised her with his calculating eyes. Azula could almost see his thoughts. He thought she was slipping. Maybe she was. She spoke to her dead brother, didn’t she? But Azula couldn’t think about that now. She needed to focus on this.

Azula drew herself up to her full height. Despite his weakness, Ozai still made her nervous. She wasn’t quite afraid, but she was...cautious. Azula had never stood up to her father before. If he could still firebend, he likely would kill her for what she was about to say. But she kept her expression poised and confident.

“There’s been a change of plans, Father.” Her voice was strong and betrayed none of her trepidation. She narrowed her eyes at him. “The Fire Nation has never had a non-bender on the throne. Even  _ Zuko _ counts as a firebender. Why should we start now?”

Ozai’s jaw clenched, and a tic beneath his eye began to pulse. His hands curled into fists at his sides. Azula watched it all with a grim sort of satisfaction. “Think  _ very _ carefully about what you are doing, Azula. About what you say next.”

“Or what?” Azula scoffed. She stepped closer to him and held out one hand, palm-up. Blue flame lit up the dim space and shadows danced across her menacing features. “You can’t do anything to defend yourself. There is nothing you can do to stop me. You are  _ weak _ .” She narrowed her eyes at him. “You have sat in this cell for the past six years while  _ I _ found a way to escape.  _ I _ rallied the New Ozai Society and the Dai Li.  _ I _ found the information about the Conduit.  _ I _ hired the Kage Noshi.” With each statement, her voice rose an octave, uncaring about the prison guards who might hear her. “I sent them after my brother, and they killed him  _ for me _ . What have you done all of this time, Father, but stew in your own pathetic uselessness?”

She saw the quick movement out of the corner of her eye. His hand cut through the air, aiming toward her face. Azula recognized that move all too well. That had been the same movement he had used against Zuko. If he had been a bender, he would have burned her just like her brother.

“ _ You dare raise your hand against me? _ ” Azula caught the blow against her burned forearm. Pain radiated down her arm and she gritted her teeth. She brought up her right hand, glowing blue with fire, and held it between them. “I think it is  _ you _ who needs to think carefully about what you are doing, Father, unless, of course…” She lowered her voice to a menacing growl as she spoke her next words, leveling her father with a cool stare. “You need  _ suffering _ to be your teacher.” She brought the flame closer to his face, close enough that a sweat broke out across his forehead and singed his eyebrows.

For the first time, she saw a glimmer of fear in Ozai’s eyes. But more prominent than that was his rage. It glittered dangerously in the light of her fire. But Azula was not afraid anymore.

“Fire Lord Zuko is dead,” Azula said. “Soon, the Conduit will be here, and I will bring her under my control. Then, I will claim what is rightfully mine:  _ my _ throne. And you will stay here, in this pitiful cell, where you cannot threaten or control me anymore.”

Ozai’s lips curled back in a snarl. “Azula—”

She extinguished the flames in her hand and stepped back from him. “There is nothing you can do, Father. You are powerless.  _ Don’t _ forget it.”

Azula rapped her knuckles on the damp stone wall, her eyes never leaving her father’s. The wall vibrated under her hand and it opened up. The Dai Li agent appraised the situation quickly, and wisely said nothing.

“If you walk away, you will be  _ nothing _ to me any more, Azula,” Ozai warned her. He hadn’t moved from where he stood, and she could see the way his hands trembled faintly.

“I’m nothing more than a means to an end to you now,  _ Father _ ,” she spat back. Azula stopped just inside the mouth of the tunnel. Her eyes glinted wickedly in the dim lighting. “The next time you see me, I’ll be wearing the crown of the Fire Lord. And you  _ will _ bow to me.”

With a wave of her hand, she gestured for the Dai Li agent to close the wall behind them. Azula and her agent were cast into darkness. But even through the wall she could hear her father’s enraged shouts of fury.

Azula conjured a small blue flame in the palm of her hand. In the dim blue light, Zuko’s eyes flashed. She looked up at him, and a ghost of a smile flitted across her lips.

Zuko smiled back at her. “I’m proud of you, Azula.”

She stepped around him and started down the dark tunnel with the Dai Li agent trailing behind her. Whether Zuko followed her or not, she didn’t know. It didn’t matter anyway. He was dead, and the brother who followed her relentlessly was just a ghost.

Azula didn’t say anything as they walked the dark, damp tunnels back to the bunker. The Dai Li agent opened the wall to admit them into her throne room. She was surprised to find that it wasn’t empty. A man stood in the center of the room, watching the throne. Azula wasn’t surprised to see Zuko sitting in it, but of course, the man couldn’t see him.

At the sound of their arrival, the man turned. 

Her lip curled. “Ukano.”

The leader of the New Ozai Society bowed low to her. “Princess Azula.”

She crossed the room toward her throne. Zuko watched her approach, but he made no move to vacate her throne. She scowled at him, and he smirked back at her. Azula turned away from her brother’s visage and faced Ukano, opting to remain standing.

“Why are you here? I did not summon you.” Her voice was sharp.

Ukano didn’t seem able to quite meet her eye. “Your highness...I fear there is a problem.”

“Oh? What sort of problem is that?” Azula arched a brow. It couldn’t be good, not if Ukano had come without being summoned. He knew better than that.

“It’s...Mal-Chin and the noble ladies. We haven’t made contact with them in nearly a week.” Ukano risked a glance at Azula. “They missed their scheduled meetings with my men. We’ve made contact with a few of our moles in the palace, and no one has seen them either.”

Azula crossed the space between her and Ukano, crossing her arms over her chest. The scorched sleeves of her tunic chafed against the burns on her wrists, but she ignored the pain.

“Speak clearly, Ukano. What are you saying?”

The man hung his head. “I fear...I believe they have been discovered, Princess Azula. It is the only thing that makes sense.”

Although her expression did not change, Azula felt a tremor of fear run through her. If Mal-Chin and the others had been compromised, it put their entire plan at risk. If her mother knew her plans, she would be actively trying to stop it. And there was always dear old Uncle Iroh to contend with as well. And although Zuko’s death legitimized her claim to the throne, there was nothing to stop their uncle from trying to claim it for himself. And Azula knew that her uncle had powerful allies.

“What should we do, your highness?”

Azula turned away from Ukano. Zuko had shifted in her throne, resting his elbows on his knees. His fingers were tented in front of his mouth as he appraised her with his cool eyes. He seemed to be waiting for her plan, too.

Azula’s mind raced. This was not how things were supposed to go...she had everything planned out, every move coordinated. This was not a part of that. But Azula was as cunning and strategic as she had ever been—perhaps more so now that she’d had nothing but time on her hands with which to plot. 

Perhaps this could work to her advantage. A cruel smile curled her lips as she looked down at her brother. Yes, perhaps it could.

Azula turned her back on her brother. Ukano looked up at her worriedly. “It appears Mal-Chin and the others are no longer an aid to us. There will be a slight change of plans then.” She folded her hands behind her back. “Prepare everyone to attack the palace now.”

“Pardon me, princess?” Ukano gaped at her. “You want us to attack the palace  _ now _ ? But, we don’t have the Conduit, or Kurai and the other assassins—”

“Are you saying that you doubt my plan, Ukano?”

“Well, no, of course not—”

“Are you saying that your men, and my agents here, are not enough to overthrow a palace that has no Fire Lord, and half of its guards are loyal to  _ me _ ?”

“No, princess—”

“Then we will attack. Tonight.” Azula looked back over her shoulder at her throne. Her brother was still watching her. She turned back to Ukano. “Gather our forces, Ukano. I will lead the charge. By dawn tomorrow, we will control the Royal Palace, and I will be the Fire Lord, as I was always meant to be. ”

“Of course, your highness.”

She pierced him with a cool stare. “And remember, Ukano: failure is not an option. You are dismissed.”

Ukano and the Dai Li agent, who had silently remained throughout the meeting, departed. Azula watched them go, and once the wall had been sealed behind them, she turned back to her brother.

Zuko remained on her throne.

Azula laughed, a cruel sound in the still room. “You better enjoy that throne while you can, brother. It won’t be yours much longer.”

For once, her brother said nothing. He continued to watch her with a calculating gaze. As her brows furrowed, she wondered for a brief moment...did Zuko know something that she didn’t?

* * *

Night fell on Capital City. And under its shadows, phantom-like figures moved silently through the sleeping city. 

It wasn’t quite the formidable army Azula had been anticipating—mostly due to the lack of the Conduit’s presence—but she knew it would suffice. Word had been sent to her men inside of the palace as well, and they were waiting for her and her men to arrive. 

She was even a little regretful that Kurai and his men weren’t there. He was strong, and the men he had taken to track down her brother and the Conduit were the strongest of the Kage Noshi. But she was sure that even without them, the night would be successful.

As they approached the palace, her forces split into four groups and began to surround the palace walls. The guards on the top watched them for a brief moment before they turned away. 

Azula and a hand-picked platoon of Dai Li agents and Kage Noshi assassins splintered off from the main group. The pair of Dai Li agents opened a hole in the ground just outside of the palace wall. Azula and her men dropped inside. The earthbenders carved a tunnel through the earth, while one of the assassins provided the light in the palm of his hand, guiding them to exactly where Azula needed them to be. 

She held up one hand when they reached the proper location. Azula gestured to the earthen ceiling above them, and the Dai Li agents shifted it to form a small hole. Dirt and stone floor crumbled into the tunnel. With a wicked smile, Azula lifted herself from the hole.

She looked around the unfamiliar room. It was a small sitting room, illuminated only by a few oil lamps at this late hour. She could tell it belonged to a child: the curtains and tapestries were woven with pink, dolls sat propped against the cushions before the tea table, and there was just something...girlish about it. Azula glowered at the room.

Kiyi. Her mother’s true pride and joy, outside of Zuko.

Azula crept across the room, her booted feet silent on the marble floor. She reached the bedchamber door and opened it slowly. The hinges were well-oiled and they did not squeak. Azula slipped into the room.

A large canopy bed occupied most of the space. No lamps were lit in the bedchamber, but the curtains of one large window had been left open, and the moon’s silver glow illuminated the small shape on the bed. 

Azula slipped across the floor until she towered over the small figure. Her half-sister. Azula paused to study her sleeping face for a brief moment. She could see herself in the girl’s features. Her lips twisted into a snarl. 

As quick as a viper-rat, Azula grabbed the girl, clamping one hand over her mouth as she drew her against her. 

Kiyi woke with a start, a scream pressing against the palm of Azula’s hand as she thrashed against her captor.

“Stop struggling, or I will hurt you,” Azula hissed in the girl’s ear.

The girl’s struggles weakened, and Azula carried her through the room, back to the hole in the floor where her men waited. 

“Get up here now,” Azula snapped at them. The Dai Li agents and the Kage Noshi pulled themselves into the room. Kiyi renewed her struggles in Azula’s arms. “Tie her hands together now, and gag her. She’s not a bender, but I’m not taking any chances.”

“Yes, princess.” One of the assassins moved towards them, a coil of rope in his hands.

The girl’s bare, small foot lashed out and caught the assassin in the groin. He faltered as a pained grunt left him. Azula reared back, digging her nails into the soft flesh of Kiyi’s cheek as the girl struggled harder. Azula brought up her other hand and let fire form on the tips of her fingers.

“If you play with fire, you’re going to get burned,” Azula snarled. The girl let out a terrified whimper and went limp in Azula’s arms. “That’s what I thought.” She looked at her men. “What are you waiting for? Tie her up!”

The men moved toward Azula and the girl. But before they could restrain her, the doors burst open and two women with white-painted faces poured into the room. Azula’s lip curled back in a snarl as she recognized the Kyoshi Warriors. 

“ _ Get them! _ ” Azula hissed to her men.

The Dai Li launched earthen handcuffs at the warriors, but the fan-wielding fighters ducked out of the way and moved forward. The Kage Noshi attacked, engaging the Kyoshi Warriors with their blades. The warriors put up a good fight, but it wasn’t enough to best the Kage Noshi, and soon their bodies lay discarded on the floor.

“Now tie her up,” Azula commanded.

Soon, Kiyi’s hands were bound together and her ankles were tied. Azula deposited the girl on a cushion and pointed her flame-encased fingers at the girl’s head, a silent threat.

“W-who are you?” Kiyi hiccuped out, her eyes wide in the dim room. Tears streamed freely down her pale face.

Azula leaned in close and smiled devilishly. “You don’t know? Why, I’m your sister, Azula.”

Kiyi cowered back in fear, her breath stuttering in her chest. Azula laughed. She had wondered how much the girl would know about her. Given her reaction, she knew enough to be afraid. Good.

Behind her, the bedchamber door opened. The Kage Noshi assassins and the Dai Li dropped into attack positions, but Azula kept her flaming fingers pointed at the young girl’s head. 

A young woman wearing a dressing robe stood in the doorway. She took in the strange men and the woman before the small girl, and fear dawned coldly on her pretty face.

“Kiyi!” The woman started forward, but Azula gestured menacingly.

“If you come any closer, I’ll give her a scar to match her brother,” Azula hissed. She appraised the woman. She must have been a nanny of some sort. A cold smile curved Azula’s lips. “Actually..be a dear, won’t you, and go fetch my mother. I think it’s time for a little family reunion.”

The young woman hesitated, her eyes darting back and forth in uncertainty. When she saw that none of them made a move to harm her, she turned and fled.

* * *

Sokka awoke with a start. His skin was slick with sweat from his nightmare. All he could remember were blue flames.

He reached out beside him, searching for Suki, but found his fiancée wasn’t there. Sokka sat upright and rubbed his throbbing temples. He’d forgotten she was guarding Princess Ursa. 

The past few days had been quiet. The traitors hadn’t given them any new information, but Mai’s intel had been invaluable. Sokka was surprised. He hadn’t expected the Fire Lord’s melancholy ex-girlfriend to be an ally. 

But because of her, they knew where her father’s secret hideout was located. He had tried to convince her to join him, Mai had said, using her breakup with Zuko as a catalyst. Mai had turned him down and pretended she didn’t care either way, but she had realized that she could use this to her advantage. Over time she had begun to work her way in to gather information, intent on passing it along to Zuko. “He was a bad boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean I want him  _ dead _ ,” Mai had explained. Her father, believing she was finally seeing the truth of things, had only been too willing to divulge the New Ozai Society’s plans to his daughter.

The New Ozai Society had been plotting ways to overthrow Zuko ever since he had taken the throne at the end of the war. But nothing solid could be had until Azula’s escape from prison. She had found them, and with her father, they had begun to plot against Zuko. And somewhere along the way, Ozai and Azula had learned of the prophecy and the Conduit. From there, it was just a matter of scheming and biding their time until the prophecy was upon them. 

Sokka shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He had thought he’d left behind the days of warfare and strategy with the end of the Hundred Years’ War, but he had apparently been wrong. Because if Mai was to be believed, and he thought she was, then that meant they were on the brink of another war—a civil war within the Fire Nation. One that involved a deadly battle between Aang and the Conduit.

He laid back down and closed his eyes. He needed his rest. Tomorrow, he and the Kyoshi Warriors were going to storm Ukano’s hideout and arrest them all. But there was something eating away at him, some niggling feeling in the back of his mind. It felt like the hairs on the back of his neck were raised, and his instincts were telling him that there was danger nearby. Sokka had learned to trust his instincts.

“One patrol won’t hurt,” he muttered to himself as he slipped out of bed.

Sokka buckled his belt with his scabbard around his waist. He left from his bedchamber and started toward Princess Ursa’s bedchamber in the Royal Suites. As he went, the warning bells in his head screaming  _ danger _ grew louder until he found that he was sprinting through the corridors. He couldn’t help but notice the lack of guards.  _ Where is everyone _ ? Sokka wondered as he pounded up a flight of stairs. 

Sokka ran past a bank of windows in a long corridor. Bursts of orange caught his attention. Sokka skidded to a stop and pressed his face against the cool glass.

In the courtyard below, men were fighting. In the flashes of fire, he recognized the palace guards. They were attacking the Kyoshi warriors! What was going on? Sokka also saw the familiar green and black robes of the Dai Li. But even more startling than that were the black-masked men attacking the Kyoshi Warriors. A chill went through him.

The Kage Noshi.

“No,” Sokka whispered.

Then he peeled himself away from the window and ran for Ursa’s room.

* * *

The attack came from nowhere. 

One moment, Suki was patrolling the halls of the Royal Suites with one of her warriors, Yoko, and all was quiet.

The next, men in black masks seemed to pour out of the shadows and swarmed them without any warning at all.

Suki and Yoko fought hard, throwing themselves into the thick of the attackers. She felt the satisfying crunch as a nose broke behind the mask. Her hand stung from the contact with the hard metal, but Suki didn’t let herself linger on it as she brought her leg around in a roundhouse kick that threw the assailant into the wall. He crumpled to the floor and lay still.

Suki recognized the black masks: the Kage Noshi.

She spun around, ready for the next attack. Yoko was fighting off three of the Kage Noshi assassins. Suki launched herself into the fray, a whirlwind of arms and legs that dealt devastating blows. 

But the assassins were just as well trained as the Kyoshi Warriors—if not better, although Suki would never admit it out loud. Their style of fighting was different from the Kyoshi’s. Where they used their opponents’ force against them, the assassins lashed out in a succession of quick jabs before withdrawing to circle around and lash out again. Suki found herself spinning and twisting so much she was nearly dizzy.

But Yoko and Suki were not ones to back down from a fight, and the two of them employed all of their skills to take out the assassins. The men were felled before them quicker than Suki could have imagined.

For a brief moment, Suki thought they might win. They were outnumbered two to eight, but she and Yoko had dispatched half of the assassins. She knew this fight was only just beginning though. They were like snail-ants: where there was one, there were more. 

Suki also suspected that this wasn’t a coincidence. What were the odds Azula’s assassins would attack the palace the night before Suki and Sokka were going to raid Ukano’s hideout? She didn’t like those odds at all.

Suki jammed the closed end of her fan into the neck of an assassin. He dropped with a thud to the marble floor, and Suki was suddenly very grateful that Ty Lee had joined their ranks. Her chi-blocking came in handy.

In the heat of battle, Suki never saw the assassin that came up behind her. He brought his hands down on the top of her head, and this time, it was Suki who dropped to the marble floor.

* * *

Sokka burst through the heavy double doors of the Royal Suites. The sounds of his heavy footsteps was muffled by the plush rug that covered the hardwood floor. The empty halls were dimly lit by wall sconces. Sokka was aware that he should be more cautious in case the enemy had infiltrated the Royal Suites, but he didn’t want to waste any more time. How long had the palace been under attack while he slept?

He felt like he was failing before the fight had even begun.

Sokka rounded the corner of the hallway that led to Princess Ursa’s suites. He had only been there a handful of times over the last few weeks, but he knew the way well. He knew Zuko’s personal suites were nearby too, down another corridor, and Kiyi’s rooms were just a hallway over from Ursa’s. The acting Fire Lord had made sure to show Sokka their quarters, in the event that something like this happened, and Sokka was suddenly very grateful for that tour.

Ty Lee and Mai stood outside of the cream-colored double doors that led to Ursa’s rooms. Ty Lee was standing at attention while Mai slouched against the door frame, looking as perpetually bored as she ever did. But when they saw Sokka coming, they both stood up.

“Sokka! What’s wrong?” Ty Lee demanded to know. 

Sokka keeled over, chest heaving from the exertion. “The palace is under attack! There’s men—Dai Li, Kage Noshi—attacking the other Kyoshi Warriors.” He looked up at the two female warriors. “The guards...the guards were attacking them too.”

“Who?” Ty Lee frowned. “The Dai Li? Or the Kage Noshi?”

“No, Ty Lee.” Sokka shook his head despondently before he looked back up at her. “They were attacking the Kyoshi Warriors.”

Her mouth dropped open.

“I told you guys we couldn’t trust anyone,” Mai said.

Sokka straightened and started for Ursa’s bedroom. “Not now, Mai.” 

He lifted his hand to knock when noise behind him distracted him. He turned around, hand on the hilt of his sword. A woman in a pale red dressing gown was sprinting down the hall with tears streaming down her face.

Ty Lee bounded across the floor and met the newcomer halfway. “Kayo! What’s going on? What happened?”

The young woman collapsed in the Kyoshi Warrior’s arms. “It’s Kiyi! She has Kiyi!”

Behind him, the double doors flew open and Sokka glanced back over his shoulder. Princess Ursa, her hair free of its royal topknot and wearing a red silk dressing robe, stood in the doorway. Her face was pallid and her eyes were wide.

“Princess Ursa.” Sokka turned toward her, but the acting Fire Lord pushed him aside and ran toward the sobbing woman. 

Princess Ursa pulled the young woman away from Ty Lee and shook her lightly. “Kayo! Where is Kiyi? Where is my daughter?” 

Arctic fear pooled in Ursa’s gut. Her instinct had told her to keep Kiyi closer to her, but she hadn’t wanted to frighten her daughter, and when Ursa had brought up the idea of having Kiyi sleeping in her room, the girl had protested, saying she was much too old to sleep in her mother’s bed. Ursa, despite everything that had happened, had foolishly hoped that the treachery wouldn’t get past the palace’s defenses and reach her daughter.

“P-P-Princess Azula!” Kayo shuddered as another sob left her. “S-s-she has her, in her rooms! She t-t-told me to-to come and g-get you! That it’s t-time...for a f-f-family reunion.”

Ursa’s hands fell away from the girl’s shoulders. Her blood ran cold as her eyes cut down the hallway. Wordlessly, the princess sprinted down the corridor to her daughter’s room.

Sokka started after her, drawing his sword. “Ursa, no, wait!” He tossed a look at Ty Lee and Mai over his shoulder. “Come on! We’ve got to rescue Kiyi!”

“What about Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors?” Ty Lee quipped as she bounded weightlessly down the hall.

Sokka clenched his jaw. “We can’t worry about them. Right now, all that matters is getting Kiyi back from Azula.” His eyes narrowed. “And taking care of her once and for all.”

“You think you can take on Azula?” Mai drawled as they cut down the hallway to Kiyi’s room. 

Sokka eyed her. “What choice do I have? Besides, I watched the two of you do it before with my own eyes. I’m sure you can do it again.” 

Mai and Ty Lee eyed each other with uncertain glances as they followed the water tribe prince. 

It didn’t matter that facing off against Zuko’s sister chilled them all to the core. They would fight her to the death. Especially with Kiyi in danger. If anything happened to her, Zuko would never forgive them. And none of them were prepared to have the Fire Lord as an enemy again.

They skidded to a stop behind Ursa, who had stopped in the doorway to Kiyi’s room. Sokka stepped around her, ready to face off against Azula, but he froze when he saw the scene before them.

Two Dai Li agents and two Kage Noshi assassins stood at the ready in the middle of the room, but that wasn’t what had struck fear into Sokka’s heart. No, what cut through him like a knife was the sight of Princess Azula, pointing her flaming fingers at Kiyi’s head.

“Azula.” Ursa’s voice was high-pitched and too loud in the deadly-quiet. “Let her go.”

The princess turned her wild golden eyes on her mother. “And why would I do that,  _ Mother _ , when having her here gives me everything I want?” Sokka watched her familiar, cruel smile dance across her lips. “You are going to listen very closely to what I am about to say, do you understand?”

Sokka risked a glance over at Ursa. Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. She hadn’t shed a single tear, but Sokka could see the dampness in her eyes. Whether she was frightened or angry, he couldn’t quite tell.

Ursa stared her eldest daughter down. When she spoke, her voice was cold. There was only the slightest tremor to it. “What do you want, Azula?”

“What I’ve  _ always _ wanted, Mother.” Azula sneered. “I want my throne. And seeing as the Fire Lord is...predisposed, it’s mine for the taking.”

“I am the regent Fire Lord acting in your brother’s stead,” Ursa replied. “You have no rightful claim to the throne.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Azula fixed her mother with a frigid stare, her cruel smile curving her lips once again. “Your precious Zuko is  _ dead. _ ”

Sokka heard the audible gasp from Ursa. Behind him, Ty Lee let out a soft, “ _ No. _ ” He wondered distractedly what Mai’s reaction was...but he only wondered so he didn’t have to think about what the sadistic woman before him was saying.

Zuko couldn’t be dead. There was no way. He was a master firebender, and he was the Fire Lord, and Katara was with him. There was no way she would have let anything happen to him.

Sokka wished Toph were here...but then again, she wasn’t able to tell when Azula was lying before. Only time would tell if she was lying now.

Sokka glowered at her. “If you think you can just waltz in here and take Zuko’s throne—”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I think. And there is nothing you can do to stop me.” Azula looked at Kiyi. Tears streamed silently down the girl’s face. “This is what is going to happen now. The acting Fire Lord is going to step down.  _ All _ of you, as well as your Kyoshi Warriors, are going to surrender. My first act as Fire Lord will be to have you traitors arrested and thrown in jail.”

Ursa took a small step forward. A single tear rolled down her cheek. “What then, Azula? Do you think the Avatar won’t come to avenge Zuko? Or his friends? If you think it will be that easy, you will be making a grave mistake.”

Azula’s face contorted into a mask of fury. “ _ Do not tell me, Mother! _ ” She grabbed Kiyi with her free hand, knotting her fist into the young girl’s hair. Kiyi cried out as she was wrenched to her feet. Azula pointed her flaming fingers at the girl’s temple. Kiyi strained her neck to keep away from the flames, and in seconds, Sokka could smell the odor of burning hair.

“Azula, don’t!” Ursa reached out for her youngest daughter.

“Mummy!” Kiyi looked at her mother with unbridled terror. “Mummy, help me, please!”

“The only way you can help her now is by surrendering,” Azula said darkly. “What’s it going to be?”

Sokka slid his sword into its sheath. His jaw was a hard line and he was sure if he were a waterbender, the iciness of his glare alone would have frozen Azula solid. He stepped toward the acting Fire Lord and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“We don’t have a choice,” he said quietly. He squeezed her shoulder lightly. “This won’t last forever.”

Ursa didn’t take her eyes off of her eldest daughter. “I know, Sokka.” 

Azula’s eyes did not waver from her enemies. “Tie them up. And if they resist, kill them.” She pulled Kiyi in closer, her flaming fingers hovering just beyond the point of burning the girl. “But I don’t think they’re going to be a problem.”

The Dai Li and the Kage Noshi moved toward them, remaining in their offensive stances.

“Just let them do it,” Sokka said, just as much to himself as he said it to Ty Lee and Mai. A Kage Noshi grabbed Sokka’s wrist while his other hand planted firmly down on his shoulder, forcing Sokka to his knees with a painful wince. As the assassin bound the warrior’s wrists with coarse rope, Sokka looked up into Azula’s face. “This is only temporary.”

She smirked down at him. “Keep telling yourself that.”

The Kage Noshi yanked him to his feet. He was dragged backwards from the room. He and Azula stared each other down until he was pulled around a corner. Only then did he let his eyes close as a shallow breath left him.

He had failed. He couldn’t protect Princess Ursa. He couldn’t protect Kiyi. Sokka had one job...and he had failed it. Zuko was possibly dead. And he didn’t know if Katara was alright. He didn’t know if Suki had been captured or killed. He didn’t know when Aang and Toph might return to the Fire Nation. 

All he could do now was wait...and hope that his friends came through.


	42. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara learns some of the history of Oracles of Destiny.
> 
> The Conduit shows Zuko how to help Aang stop the prophecy, as well as some of the unsettling events unfolding back in the Fire Nation.

“I would like to know more about you.” Katara peered over at the woman sitting beside her. “I really don’t know much about Oracles. Iroh didn’t explain anything, and it’s not like Zuko and I had a lot of time to ask.”

A small smile crossed the Oracle’s face. “What would you like to know, Katara?”

“Well, are you a human? Or are you a spirit?”

Kahina chuckled. “I suppose I am a bit of both.” She looked at Katara. “Oracles are humans who have been blessed with the Oracle Spirit. That is what allows us to see the future of things. When we die, the spirit goes into the next Oracle.”

“Sort of like the spirit of the Avatar.”

“Precisely.” Kahina nodded. 

Katara frowned. “How long have you been around? Oracles in general, I mean. Have you existed as long as the Avatar and the Conduit have?”

“Longer, actually. Oracles of Destiny existed long before the Avatar and the Conduit. We have been here since Raava and Vaatu battled each other, since man lived on lion turtles. Our role hasn’t changed much through the eons.”

Katara’s eyebrows lifted. “Wow. So an Oracle saw when Wan fused with Raava? And when the Conduit was created?”

“Not only did we see it, we predicted it.” Kahina offered Katara a knowing smile. “Do you think this prophecy is the only one we have ever given?”

“I guess I hadn’t really thought about it.” Her brow furrowed. “Did an Oracle predict the Hundred Years’ War, too?”

Kahina nodded slowly. “Yes. Most of the major events of the world are predicted by an Oracle. However, not all of them are prophecies. Wan and Raava were a prophecy. The Hundred Years’ War was a prophecy as well. The events that will determine the fate of the world...those are usually prophecies. The others are just...simple divinations. Predictions of what  _ might _ happen, not what  _ will _ .”

“So the war was always going to happen? No matter what?” Katara stared at her. She blinked owlishly as she tried to absorb it. 

“Yes.”

Katara shook her head slowly. “So Aang...was always supposed to disappear. The genocide against the Air Nomads...there was no avoiding it.” 

She looked up at Kahina again, feeling a little numb. If that were true, it only solidified what the Oracle had told her earlier about her own fate. 

“Think of it as a lake.” Kahina gestured to the pond before them. “If you drop one small pebble in the water, does it not ripple? Do those ripples not stretch onward, reaching for the shore?” She met Katara’s questioning gaze. “That is how fate and destiny work, Katara. One action sparks a chain of reactions...of ripples on the water.”

Katara couldn’t hold the Oracle’s intense gaze. She turned back to Zuko. He hadn’t moved. It had been hours since he had drunk from the Pond. How much longer would it be? What was he doing? She only hoped he was getting some useful information from it. She knew he was worried about the price. Katara was, too. Who would pay the price for his enlightenment?

“I’m gonna take a guess and say that the ripple effects of what happens now are going to be pretty big,” Katara said dryly.

“You are correct. If the Avatar fails, the world will become a dark place. It will be unbalanced.”

“But if Aang wins?”

“Then the balance will remain.” Kahina looked over at Katara. “But there is only one way for the Avatar to succeed. I hope that the Fire Lord is given those answers.”

Katara gaped at the Oracle. “You mean you don’t  _ know _ what the Pond is going to tell him?”

“No.” Kahina shook her head. “The Pond is a separate entity from me. It does not share its knowledge with me.”

Katara looked back over at Zuko, frowning. She had assumed Kahina would know what the Pond was going to show him. “Is that part of why things are so unclear? Because Zuko and I made the decision to come here?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Kahina rested her cool hand on Katara’s shoulder. “But do not fret, Princess Katara. That does not mean something bad will happen. In fact, I think it should be taken as a good omen.”

Katara hung her head and let out a shaky breath. This was all too much for one person to bear. The snares of fate should have been left up to the spirits. She was just Katara. She wasn’t the Avatar, or the Conduit, or even an Oracle. She wasn’t cut out for this sort of situation.

Kahina seemed to sense Katara’s trepidation. She gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “What else would you like to know about Oracles?”

Katara was grateful for the distraction. She looked over at the Oracle again. Her eyes dropped to Kahina’s round stomach. “So, obviously, you can be pregnant. How does that work? Will your child have the same kind of insight as you?”

“In a sense.” Kahina smoothed her hand over her belly, her expression suddenly stormy. “When an Avatar or Conduit dies, their spirit leaves the body and immediately enters the next. For Oracles, it does not work quite the same.”

“What do you mean by that?” Katara’s brow furrowed as she watched Kahina closely.

“When my duty on this earth is done, I will expire, and the Oracle spirit will leave me.” Kahina turned her eyes back to the water. Her voice had taken on an eerie quality. “My child will be born, and the spirit will enter her. She will become the next Oracle of Destiny.”

Katara shivered involuntarily. “That sounds…” She searched for the words, but couldn’t find one that seemed adequate. She let out a breath. “Awful.”

“It is part of our duty.”

Katara frowned as she thought of something. “So, your predecessor, Alemayhu, she was your mother?”

Kahina glimpsed down at her belly. “Yes, just as I will be this one’s mother. She will be cared for by Dagny, until she is strong enough to stand on her own.” 

“Who is Dagny?” Katara was confused. She hadn’t seen another person since they had arrived at the Garden, and Kahina hadn’t mentioned someone else.

Kahina smiled knowingly. She slowly rose to her feet and beckoned to Katara. “Come. I will introduce you.”

Katara stood up and followed Kahina away from the Pond and into the lush green garden. She glanced over her shoulder at Zuko with a frown. He remained unmoving from his vigil by the water, but Katara couldn’t help but be worried.

“Should we move him?” Katara called to Kahina. “That can’t be comfortable.”

The Oracle shook her head. “No, you never want to move someone in a trance of any kind. If you do, you risk disturbing or disrupting the vision. He’ll be fine, I assure you.”

Kahina continued to guide her down a path through the garden. The fragrant aroma of loam and moss filled her nose, and Katara breathed it in deeply. It was invigorating after smelling nothing but desert sand and the animal smell of Beast for the last week. 

Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of their animal companion lying dead in the desert. His loss hurt. Not only had he been their steed, but Katara had begun to view him the way she viewed Appa or Momo. He was a friend. Beast had been through so much with them over the last few weeks, and to have his life snuffed out like that just felt wrong.

The Garden seemed to be much bigger than it first appeared. From the top of the canyon, this lush greenery hadn’t even been visible, but now it seemed to stretch on. Where were the dead trees? Katara couldn’t believe how vibrant and alive the Garden was. Green foliage and bright-colored flowers dotted the land. Small foreign birds in a myriad of colors flitted from blossom to blossom. Strange insects cut through the air, buzzing or chirping or even hissing. She even saw some type of rodent creature scurrying through the underbrush. It seemed as though the Garden was alive. Katara wondered if she had somehow stepped into another realm within the garden itself.

“The animals stay away from the Pond. They stay here, deeper in the Garden.” Kahina peered over her shoulder at Katara. “They know not to drink from the Pond.”

“How?”

Kahina shrugged. “It’s instinct, I suppose. They can sense it is not a normal body of water. There are other sources here, some more ponds and creeks, that the animals drink from.”

Movement from the corner of her eye caught Katara’s attention. She turned to follow the disturbance and gasped. “Oh my spirits, what is that?” 

It looked almost like a catalope, but smaller. Its dark brown fur had cream-colored stripes in swirling patterns running down its back and sides. The stripes swirled around its thin legs, clear to its hooves. Its horns curled back from its head like a lion-ram, but it had the face of a cat. The animal looked at her with its ocher-colored eyes.

“It’s a catalope,” Kahina explained. “All of the creatures here are a more...spiritual form of those you find out there.” She gestured vaguely to the edge of the canyon. “Avatar Wan used to have a similar creature. It was his spirit guide.”

Katara watched as the animal stalked through the grass and the ferns on its graceful legs before disappearing into the gloom. “It’s beautiful.”

They continued on through the Garden. As they ventured deeper, Katara noticed that the air was growing warmer. Sweat had broken out across her forehead and she could feel the moisture in the air. It reminded her of the tropical atmosphere of the Fire Nation. 

“Not too much further now,” Kahina called over her shoulder. “Tell me if I’m going too fast.”

And really, for a very pregnant person, Kahina  _ was  _ moving fast. But Katara was able to keep pace with her as they picked their way along the path. The trail they followed was mostly clear, but it was little more than a thin trail of dirt cutting through the encroaching trees and bushes. The lighting was dim, although Katara wasn’t quite sure where it was coming from. The air around them seemed to glow with a silver-blue light that didn’t appear to have a source. 

Katara had seen similar things in the ocean as a child on the shores of the South Pole. Her father told her that some tiny sea creatures could produce their own light, and when there were thousands of them in one place, it made the water glow. Katara remembered asking him if they were lightbenders, and Hakoda had laughed softly and told her no, that it was just something they could do.

Finally she saw a break in the trees ahead. Kahina stepped through it first, and Katara followed immediately after. She stopped dead in her tracks with a gasp when she saw the clearing was occupied.

“What  _ is _ that?” Her tone was breathless and reverent as she took in the magnificent creature before her.

Kahina glanced over at her with a smile. “That is Dagny. She’s a phoenix.”

“A phoenix?” Katara echoed. She had never heard of such a creature.

She studied the creature—she couldn’t quite bring herself to call it an  _ animal,  _ as it seemed far too majestic and ethereal—as it sat on a huge nest. It was large and birdlike, easily twice the size of Beast. It wasn’t quite as big as Appa, but it wasn’t too much smaller. Feathers adorned its body from the crown of its head to the sweeping length of its tail in a multitude of reds, oranges, and yellows. Its curved beak was gold, and its eyes were a deep amber, the color of fire spirits. It observed Kahina and Katara with eyes that almost looked too intelligent to belong to an ordinary animal.

“Oh wow,” Katara breathed. A smile creased her face.

“You can go and pet her. She rather likes it,” Kahina said with a light chuckle. “She’s quite friendly.”

Katara looked back and forth between Kahina and the phoenix. She wasn’t afraid of Dagny, but rather, she was in awe of her. She had never seen such an impressive creature. The catalope she had seen before paled in comparison.

Slowly, Katara approached the phoenix. The creature watched her approach with its intelligent eyes, shuffling its large wings. 

“Hi, Dagny. My name is Katara.” She stopped in front of the phoenix and held out her hand, an awestricken smile creasing her face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re incredible.” 

The phoenix cooed and stretched out its long neck. Katara brushed her fingers over its smooth beak, marveling at the sheer size of the phoenix. Katara stroked its head. The feathers were soft beneath her touch, and the phoenix made a pleased sound deep in its throat. 

A solitary tear of joy rolled down Katara’s cheek as she continued to pet the majestic creature. Never in her life had she ever seen anything so beautiful and magical. Dagny was, quite literally, unbelievable. She hoped that Zuko could share this experience when he woke up, before they left the Garden.

Katara looked over her shoulder at Kahina as she wiped her tear from her cheek. “So, your baby will be taken care of by a phoenix? How does that work?”

“An Oracle child is not the same as a normal child. They grow quickly, and don’t require much care.” Kahina approached the Phoenix and ran her hand down its sloping neck. “Dagny here will be able to provide for Nkiruka until she can care for herself.”

“How do you know the child will be a girl?” Katara asked as she continued to pet the phoenix. “Even waterbending healers can’t know what gender a baby will be.”

Kahina smiled knowingly. “All Oracles are women. The Oracle spirit is feminine. There has never been a male Oracle.”

“Oh. That’s interesting.” Katara peered down at Kahina’s swollen stomach. “So, you’re going to name her Nkiruka?”

“Yes.” Dagny leaned her massive head down and nudged Kahina’s belly. “It means ‘bright future’.” Kahina met Katara’s gaze. “I believe that once this prophecy business is settled, you will find a much happier future in store for you, and for the world.”

Katara smiled gratefully. “I hope so. I think the world has been through enough.”

“I agree with you.” Kahina stepped back from Dagny. “Are you ready to return? I think your beloved will be returning to us soon.”

Katara’s heart thrummed in her chest. She hoped Kahina was right. She was eager to know what Zuko had learned so they could get back on their mission. Hopefully he would know where to go, because Katara wasn’t certain at all. Should they try to find the Conduit? Should they go to Ba Sing Se? Or did they need to return to the Fire Nation? The Equinox was just three weeks away now. They were running out of time.

Katara ran her hand along Dagny’s feathers one more time, finding solace there, before she met Kahina’s gaze. “Let’s go.”

Kahina turned back to the narrow path. Katara bid farewell to Dagny before she followed her. Her mind was set on Zuko now, and she wondered what might be waiting for her when he woke up.

* * *

  
  


_ “You guys are dead.” Zuko stared down at the still, broken bodies in the volcanic crater, eyes wide with shock.  _

_ “That’s right. We can’t exist without each other, but the world can exist without both of us.” The Conduit looked over at him. “I don’t want to die, and I’m sure the Avatar doesn’t either. The Sieshin Lord is going to teach the Avatar about Spiritual Fusion. It will save us both, but not if he can’t break Azula’s hold on me.  _ You  _ have to deliver that information to him.” _

_ “Why me?” Zuko asked. _

_ The Conduit shrugged. “Call it fate or destiny or whatever you want. But your destiny, and the Avatar’s destiny, have been entwined since long before this. Aang and I will confront each other here no matter what you do. But you’ll have the answer he needs. It’s up to you to tell him how to end this, so that we can complete the Spiritual Fusion.” _

_ Zuko’s brow furrowed. “What is Spiritual Fusion?” _

_ “Exactly what it sounds like.” The Conduit’s half-smile danced across her lips. “But it won’t work if I remain under Azula’s control.” _

_ “How can he break Azula’s control?” Zuko looked at the Conduit expectantly.  _

_ “There is power in a name,” the Conduit said slowly. “That is why most spirits don’t use their names, just their titles. Because knowing a spirit’s name can give you some control...or it can set them free.” _

_ Zuko’s brow furrowed. “So all Aang has to do is say your name? That’s it. Sounds easy enough.” _

_ “Well, there’s a little more to it than that.” The Conduit shrugged. “But that’s the general idea. I’ll explain it more on the way.” _

_ “On the way? It sounds like you just need to tell me your name and what to do with it and then I can go.” Zuko frowned.  _

_ “That’s what  _ you _ think.” The Conduit looked over at him beseechingly. “But I’ve got more to show you. Let’s go.”  _

_ “Where else are we going?” _

_ She pressed her fingertips to his forehead and the world faded to black. _

* * *

_ When Zuko came to, he found himself standing beneath a cherry blossom tree in a garden. With a start, he recognized it: it was his mother’s garden at the Royal Palace. He could see the turtleduck pond through the thin veil of fog that hovered over the grounds.  _

_ Zuko peered through the mist. He could see three small figures sitting at the water’s edge, feeding the turtleducks. Zuko frowned at them. They seemed familiar, somehow, although he couldn’t see them very clearly. _

_ The Conduit appeared beside him. _

_ “What are you showing me?” Zuko asked the Conduit. _

_ Her answering smile seemed to know more than he did. “I told you once that you didn’t want to change the entire prophecy. Part of it...leads you here.” She swept her hand out toward the small figures.  _

_ Zuko stared at the children. “You mean…” _

_ “Yes, Zuko. Those are  _ your  _ children.” She nudged him with her elbow. “Well? Don’t just stand there. Go and take a look.” _

_ Zuko felt rooted to the spot. He swallowed hard around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He had always known that one day he would have children. He needed heirs, after all. But it had always seemed far away, disconnected from his day-to-day life. Especially without a viable bride. But seeing the children... _ his _ children...told him that this future was a very real possibility. If not a probability. _

_ The Conduit pushed him gently. “Go. We don’t have much time.” _

_ Zuko found himself propelled forward by the Conduit’s push. He could feel the soft grass beneath his boots as he cut through the fog toward the turtleduck pond. The children did not acknowledge his presence, but Zuko found that it didn’t matter. If they did notice him, he wouldn’t know what to say to them. _

_ The fog dissipated as he drew near, and Zuko suddenly found himself standing behind his children. Their backs were to him, but he could see the feminine forms of two girls and the masculine form of one boy, sitting in the middle between his sisters. The oldest of the two girls had half of her hair tied back into a top-knot. The rest of her chocolate waves fell down her back. The other girl’s hair was pulled back into a topknot. The boy wore a ponytail that reminded Zuko of himself when he was a child.  _

_ Steeling his nerves, Zuko gave the children a wide berth as he moved to stand in front of them. He wanted to see their faces. He  _ needed _ to see them, to confirm what he hoped was true. _

_ “Children, are you out here?” A familiar voice cut through the haze, and Zuko turned his gaze toward the source of the sound.  _

_ A new figure moved through the fog, but Zuko would recognize her walk anywhere. Zuko watched as Katara emerged. He blinked owlishly as he took in her striking appearance. _

_ She wore the diadem of the Fire Lady in a topknot on the top of her head. Her billowing robes were Water Tribe blue and Fire Nation red. Half of her hair fell down to her waist, and her hair loops were adorned with sapphire-encrusted beads and linked into the topknot.  _

_ The breath caught in his throat and Zuko could only stare. If Katara was here...that meant the children were  _ theirs _. His heart swelled with joy and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, so wide it would have hurt if he wasn’t in this strange astral form.  _

_ Then he noticed her round belly, and his smile broadened. She was pregnant again. He and Katara were going to have four children? That was incredible. _

_ “I’ve got one more thing to show you.” The Conduit materialized beside him so suddenly he jumped. She was watching Katara and the children with an unreadable expression.  _

_ Zuko furrowed his brow. “What more is there?” _

_ “I’ve told you how to help Aang. Now I need to show you what you have to look forward to back in the Fire Nation.” _

_ The Conduit reached out and pressed her fingertips to his forehead again. He looked on with longing as the garden, with his children and his wife, fell away, and darkness swallowed him up. _

* * *

_ Zuko found himself in the throne room of the Royal Palace. He frowned, both worried and puzzled.  _

_ When he had come to power, he had abandoned the throne room. It held too many bad memories, and seemed to symbolize all of the negative aspects of the Fire Nation that he was trying so hard to eradicate. The flames that had once lit the dais had been extinguished, and he had left the throne room cold and empty. _

_ Zuko turned toward the Conduit. “Why are we here?” _

_ Her face was a stoic mask. “Just watch.” _

_ He turned his focus back toward the throne room.  _

_ Blue flames ignited the dais, and the room was suddenly bathed in their light. Zuko felt anxiety run through him. He knew of only one firebender who had blue flames… _

_ His fears were confirmed when, moments later, Azula came striding into the room. But she wasn’t alone. Masked Kage Noshi assassins trailed after her as Azula stepped onto the dais and settled onto the throne. His crown rested in her topknot and Zuko clenched his jaw. _

_ “Is this what happens if we fail?” he asked the Conduit. “If Aang doesn’t stop you? Azula takes over?” _

_ “No, Zuko. You misunderstand.” The Conduit’s eyes were flat and cold. “What I’m showing you here...is what’s happening right now." _


	43. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara come up with a plan.

Katara and Kahina emerged from the path at the same time Zuko jerked up with a loud gasp. His head swiveled around, his eyes wide and disoriented.

“Zuko!” Katara broke into a run and dropped into the grass beside him, grabbing his face in her hands. “Zuko, you’re back!”

He blinked owlishly, his eyes still too wide and his face peaked. His hands wrapped around her wrists. 

“Katara?” His voice was a harsh whisper. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He looked back up at her. “Is this real?”

Katara stared into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and nearly blocked out all of the gold. She drew him into a hug, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. He released his hold on her wrists and laid his hands on her shoulders. She could feel the way he trembled under her touch.

“Yes, Zuko. It’s real. I’m real. You’re back in the Garden.” She paused before she added, “You’re back with me.” 

At her words, Zuko slipped his arms around her the rest of the way. He drew her in as close as he could against himself, until he could feel her heart beating against his chest and knew that she was really  _ here _ , and he was back from that strange dream-place.

“The after-effects can be a bit disorienting.” Katara pulled back enough to look up at Kahina. The Oracle offered her an apologetic smile. “It should wear off in an hour or so, and he will be fully back to normal.”

Zuko disentangled himself from Katara and sank back down onto the grass, stretching his legs out in front of him. He scrubbed his hand over his face. He blinked several more times. “My head feels strange.”

“That’s to be expected, I’m afraid.” Kahina knelt down beside them and brought her hand up to Zuko’s forehead. Her palm glowed a pearly white as she ran her hand across his skin. She nodded once, satisfied by what she found. “You’re coming out of it quite nicely. Some people remain...disoriented for much longer. Take it easy for a while and you should be back to normal soon. It probably won’t even take an hour.”

Zuko drew his knees up and braced his arms on them. He let his head rest on his forearms as he let out a shaky breath. Katara and Kahina watched him silently for several moments. Zuko breathed deeply in and out before he turned his face toward Katara. A half-smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“I’m glad you didn’t drink it too. It definitely makes you feel weird.” He arched his brow at Katara. “I wonder if this is how Sokka felt when he drank that cactus juice.”

Katara laughed. She couldn’t help it. If he was making jokes, he was alright, and she felt relieved. 

“Oh no, I’m sure Sokka felt way worse than you do. He was really out of it.” She rested her hand on his shoulder. “What did you find out?”

Zuko opened his mouth to reply, but Kahina interrupted him. “Let him recover first, Princess Katara,” she warned. “He needs to be clear-headed when he relays the insights he has gained.”

Katara frowned, but she nodded. “Okay.” She sighed. “I guess I can wait a little longer.” She looked back at Zuko. “Do you need anything? Water, maybe? Or something to eat.”

He grimaced. “Food is the last thing I want right now. But some water would be nice.”

Kahina rose. “I’ll get some for you, Fire Lord. Rest. I’ll return shortly.” The Oracle walked back into the Garden. 

Katara cupped his cheek in her hands and studied him. “You’re really okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He massaged his temple. “Like I said, I just feel strange. But it’s passing.” A stormy expression passed over his face and disappeared just as quickly.

Katara frowned at him. “What’s wrong?”

He kept his face blank. “Let’s...let’s just listen to Kahina, okay? I’ll tell you everything once my…” Zuko trailed off, shaking his head again. “Once my head clears.”

“Well...okay.” 

He laid back in the grass suddenly, but he caught Katara’s wrist and guided her down to the grass alongside him. 

“Come lay with me for a bit. Hopefully this passes soon.”

Katara smiled as she settled her head on his shoulder, draping one arm across his middle. He wrapped his arm around her while his free hand came up to rest on hers, which she had placed on his stomach. Katara could hear the steady beat of his heart in his chest and his smooth breathing. Outwardly, everything seemed fine. But she couldn’t help but wonder what he had seen.

They didn’t speak as they lay there. Katara couldn’t see his face, and she suspected Zuko had done that intentionally. Anxiety seeped into her belly, cold and sharp. What had he seen? And how bad was it? Scenarios of varying degrees of disaster played in her head. She hoped he would recover soon and Kahina would give him the okay to talk about it. She didn’t know how much longer she could wait.

His husky voice brought her from her reverie. “I love you, Katara.”

She raised her head to look at him, her brow furrowing. Zuko’s eyes were closed, but she could see the drawn lines of his mouth and the deep shadows beneath his good eye. “I love you too, but I don’t like the sound of that. The way you said it...makes me feel uneasy.”

His eyes opened. She could see that his pupils had somewhat shrunk, but he still didn’t look like his normal self. He stroked her cheek lovingly. “You’ll know soon enough.” His eyes closed again and he released a heavy breath. “I just hope all of this was worth it.”

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but his other arm came up to press against her head gently. Katara relented and settled back on his chest, frowning.  _ Kahina better hurry up,  _ she thought impatiently.  _ Or I’m going to go crazy. _

They lay in silence for a while until Katara heard the whisper of grass. She bolted upright and turned to see Kahina emerging from the treeline. She was carrying a tray with cups on it. Zuko sat up slowly, slipping one arm around her waist. Katara leaned against him and together they watched the Oracle come to sit beside them.

“Are you feeling more clear now, Fire Lord?” Kahina asked as she passed him a cup.

“I am.” Zuko took the cup from her, and Katara noticed that his fingertips were trembling. His trip to...wherever he had gone had done a number on him. He drank deeply. “I feel almost normal again.”

Katara took the drink Kahina offered her and forced herself to take a sip. “Can he tell us what he saw now?”

Kahina leaned over to brush her glowing palm over his forehead again. Her brow was furrowed, but when she withdrew her hand, the Oracle nodded. 

“He should be fine now to talk about it.” Kahina locked eyes with Zuko. “ _ But _ , if at any time, you start to feel strange, you must stop and tell me, do you understand?”

“Strange how?” Katara inquired.

“If he starts to feel...distant, like he’s drifting away.” Kahina looked over at Zuko. “Or any changes to your vision, or if you hear things you know you shouldn’t.” Kahina looked at him sternly. “Usually, I would request that you wait a little longer, but I feel like this is too urgent for that.”

“You’re right.” Zuko grimaced as he rested the cup on his knee. His eyes were focused on the glowing water. “The things I saw...if we don’t get this right, things don’t look good for Aang  _ or _ the Conduit.”

Katara looked at him fervently. “What did you see, Zuko?”

“I saw their fight. Their  _ final _ fight.” His jaw was a taut line, and he still wouldn’t look at her. “My sister hired those assassins who tried to kill me.”

Katara gasped. She shouldn’t have been surprised, but somehow she was. “ _ Azula _ ? But I thought—” Katara didn’t know  _ what _ she had thought. In truth, she hadn’t thought much about Zuko’s sister at all.

“It turns out she’s been plotting to take me down. She found out about the Conduit, and she’s going to try to control her to take out Aang.” Zuko sounded dejected. “She thinks as long as he’s out of the way and she has the Conduit under her control, no one will be able to stop her.”

“Oh, Zuko.” Katara squeezed his hand. 

He shook his head slowly. “Azula doesn’t know what she’s messing with.” He finally looked at her. “We’ve seen the Conduit in action. Azula hasn’t. She’s in way over her head. And yet…”

“What?” Katara prompted impatiently. She was a ball of nervous energy. Every word Zuko spoke sent a shiver of anxiety through her. 

“She captured her.” Zuko’s eyes fell closed. “Well, those assassins did anyway. After we were attacked in the desert.”

“We have to get her away from them, then,” Katara said determinedly.

But Zuko shook his head. “No. We won’t make it in time. The assassins are on their way to the Fire Nation with her right now. We’re too late.”

Tears burned in Katara’s eyes as his words sunk in. Things were even worse than she had imagined. “So what do we do, Zuko? How do we save Aang?” She hadn’t meant to say it quite like that. Katara had meant  _ how do we save the world _ , but Zuko’s eyes flashed to hers, filled with something she couldn’t quite name. 

“We have to go to the Fire Nation. We have to—” He winced and shook his head.

“Fire Lord?” Kahina spoke for the first time since he had begun to divulge what he had seen. “Are you alright?”

Zuko heaved a sigh and dropped his hands. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked at Katara. “Things are bad, Katara. The Conduit...she showed me…” He inhaled shakily. “Azula has taken over. She’s claimed my throne already.”

Katara gaped at him. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. The world seemed to waver at the edges of her vision. “ _ How _ ?” she finally managed to rasp out.

Zuko shook his head. “I don’t know. All I know is that the Conduit showed me Azula in the throne room at the palace.” His mouth twisted into an angry scowl. “She’s wearing the Fire Lord’s crown. Somehow, she staged a coup.”

“But what about your mom? And Kiyi? My brother?” Katara’s voice rose in octaves until it was a high-pitched squeak. “Are they okay? Did she hurt them?”

“I don’t  _ know _ , Katara.” His tone was sharp. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “The Conduit didn’t show me  _ or _ tell me, so I don’t know what’s going on other than the fact that Azula is in the Royal Palace.” He looked up at her with a sad expression in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I wish I knew more.”

A tear rolled down her cheek and Katara wiped it away angrily. “Then we need to go. We have to take Azula down and make sure our families are okay.”

“I know.” He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “We will.”

“The Equinox is only three weeks away. By the time we get out of the desert, the assassins and the Conduit will already be well on their way to the Fire Nation. We’ll never make it in time.” Katara chewed her lip in thought. “How are we going to get out of here? Beast is dead.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Zuko’s brow knitted unhappily. Without an animal steed, it would take them well over a week to get out of the desert, and even longer to get back to the ship in Gaoling.”

Kahina spoke up again. “I have a solution for your issue of transportation.”

Zuko looked past Katara at the Oracle, arching his brow skeptically. “What, do you have a komodo rhino here or something?”

She looked at Katara knowingly. “Allow me to introduce you to Dagny.” The Oracle stood. “I’ll be right back with her.” She glanced down at Zuko. “I know that timing is of the essence, Fire Lord, but I implore you to take this night to rest, and leave at daybreak.”

Zuko climbed to his feet with some effort. “I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think we can wait any longer. My sister is...she’s bad. And if she’s in the palace, that means she has my mom and my sister.” His gaze flickered to Katara. “Sokka and Suki, and everyone else at the palace, too. We need to find out if they’re okay.”

“I understand.” Kahina bowed. “I will prepare Dagny for travel, and give you some provisions for your journey then.” She spun on her heel and disappeared down the path she had led Katara down earlier.

When they were alone, Katara stood up. She slid her arms around Zuko’s waist and pressed her face into his chest, smelling his familiar scent and feeling comforted when his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head.

“Everyone is going to be fine,” he murmured into her hair. “The Conduit told me more, about what’s going to happen.” 

Katara pulled back to look at him. He brought one hand up to brush away the tears she hadn’t realized had fallen down her cheeks. Before she could speak, Zuko pressed his lips to hers. Katara let her eyes close as she soaked up his gentle kiss. She was finally starting to feel a little content when he drew back. When Katara opened her eyes, his expression was turbulent.

“Somehow, Azula is going to control the Conduit. She’s going to send her to fight Aang. Aang found out how to save them both and avert the prophecy from someone called the Sieshin Lord, but it’ll be useless if the Conduit is under Azula’s control.” His brow was furrowed and his eyes were smouldering. “I know how to break Azula’s hold. I’ve just got to get that information to Aang.”

“So are we going to Ba Sing Se, then?” Katara frowned. “But what about my brother? Your sister? We can’t let them stay in Azula’s clutches. Who knows what she’ll do to them.” Her voice dropped to a whisper and she looked away from him. “If she hasn’t killed them already.”

Zuko cupped her chin in his hand and brought her eyes back to his. “Don’t think like that, Katara. This isn’t over yet. And if I know my sister, she won’t—” He cut off suddenly and shook his head as if to clear away the thought. “She’s going to use them as leverage.” 

“She thinks you’re dead though, doesn’t she?”

Zuko nodded. “And we can use that to our advantage.” The corner of his mouth quirked up in a humorless smile. “Imagine her surprise when I show up to take back my throne... _ again. _ ”

Katara allowed herself a small smile at the thought. “Okay.” She released a breath. “So, we meet up with Aang, Iroh, and Toph in Ba Sing Se, then we go back to the Fire Nation.” She pursed her lips sullenly. “Do you think we’ll make it before the Equinox?”

“We have to. It seems destined that Aang and the Conduit are going to battle it out.” He licked his lips nervously. “I’ve just got to tell Aang what I know so he can stop the Conduit from destroying him. If I can do that  _ before _ they fight, then maybe it can be avoided.”

“You don’t sound confident that’ll happen.” Katara cocked her head to the side. “There’s more, isn’t there? That the Conduit showed you.”

Zuko looked away from her. “The Conduit seemed pretty convinced that she and Aang are going to fight, even though I know how to break Azula’s control. So maybe there’s a chance we don’t make it to Ba Sing Se in time.”

“Then should we go at all? Or should we just go to the Fire Nation?”

“I don’t know!” His tone was exasperated, and Zuko raked his hand through his hair. He turned away from her suddenly, leaving Katara to stare at his back. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and he brought them up to press them into his temples. “ _ I don’t know _ . The Conduit told me...what she  _ showed _ me...she said there were two ways this would end. One of them is that she and Aang kill each other. They’re fighting in the Fire Nation, in a crater. They power up and collide and that’s the end of them.”

“Zuko—” Katara stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder, but he wasn’t done talking.

“The second way is that I tell Aang what’s happening, and he’s able to stop her. The Conduit told me that she and Aang are going to confront each other at that volcano no matter what, so that means I didn’t make it in time to tell him before the fighting starts. We didn’t meet up with him in Ba Sing Se.” Zuko dropped his hands to his sides. He turned back to Katara. His expression was dark and stormy. “So I don’t think we should go to Ba Sing Se.”

Katara watched him for a moment, her mind racing as she processed what he had told her. She set her mouth in a determined scowl. “We’re overthinking this.” She shook her head. “We’ve become consumed by this... _ idea _ that we need to do things a certain way to follow our destinies, or what we  _ think _ are our destinies. We can’t do that.”

“So what do you propose?” He sounded drained. Katara could see the exhaustion in the sag of his shoulders and the listlessness in his eyes. His fire was dying out. He needed to rest and recover, but she wasn’t sure she would be able to convince him.

She reached out and took both of his hands in hers. “We need to trust our instincts. What is your gut telling you we should do, Zuko?”

He considered that for a moment, looking down at their interlocked hands. When his eyes met hers, some of the spark had returned. “We need to go to the Fire Nation.”

“That’s what my instincts are telling me, too.” Katara smiled at him. “So that’s what we’ll do.”

Suddenly, there was a sudden sound of great wings beating against the sky and they both turned to the source of the sound. Another grin split Katara’s face as she saw Dagny rise above the treetops. Kahina sat on a saddle on the phoenix’s back. Dagny flew over the trees and began to descend into the clearing.

“What is  _ that _ ?” Zuko was wary and awestruck as he took in the massive bird.

“ _ That _ —” Katara looked up at him. “—is our ride. Meet Dagny.” Katara pulled him toward Kahina and the phoenix. “She’s friendly.” She let out a happy sigh, suddenly feeling lighter. Having a plan...it improved her mood. She was still worried about her family, but she felt better now that she could  _ do _ something about it. 

“I’ve never seen anything like her.” Zuko cocked his head. “Well, she kind of reminds me of the dragons. But with a shorter neck. And feathers.”

“She reminds me more of ostrich horses. But more magnificent.” 

They stopped just in front of Dagny. The phoenix lowered herself to the ground and Kahina moved to carefully dismount, and Zuko went to help her down. Kahina offered him a grateful smile when she was back on the ground, and Zuko nodded to her.

“Dagny will get you to the Fire Nation in record time,” Kahina told them. “However, she will need food and rest between flights, so make sure you do that. I’ve supplied enough food for her for your journey. You need to take care of her.”

“She’s very important,” Katara informed Zuko as she stroked the phoenix’s neck feathers. She looked up at Kahina. “We’ll take great care of her, Kahina. We won’t let anything happen to her.”

Kahina nodded. “Thank you, Princess Katara.” Her hands folded over her stomach. “When you no longer need her, Dagny will return here to me.” She looked at Zuko. “Are you sure you won’t rest before you go?”

He shook his head. “No. We’ve wasted too much time already.” He held his hand out to the phoenix, who nudged it with her beak. Zuko petted her. “Alright, girl, are you ready to fly?” Dagny cawed loudly in response. He grinned in spite of himself. “I’m with you, girl.” He looked at Katara. “What about you? Are you ready?”

She gave him a determined look. “I’m more than ready.” Her eyes trailed across his bare chest. “Maybe we ought to find you a shirt first.”

Zuko looked down as if he had just remembered that he was shirtless. “Oh. That might not be a bad idea.” He looked at her sheepishly before his expression darkened. “I bet some of our supplies are still in the desert. I can probably find a shirt.”

Katara winced as she thought of Beast. “Yeah, probably.” She released a sigh. “Okay. Let’s get going then.” She turned to Kahina and bowed. “Thank you so much for all of your help. It’s been an honor.”

The Oracle returned the gesture. “And it has been an honor assisting the two of you. May the spirits bless your journey.” When she straightened up, her eyes had a knowing twinkle to them. 

Zuko grabbed onto the saddle and pulled himself up onto the phoenix’s back before he extended his hand to Katara. She took it and allowed him to pull her into the saddle in front of him. Dagny bobbed her head as she squawked, her clawed feet digging at the grass.

Kahina smiled. “She’s ready to go. Fly fast and safe, Fire Lord, Princess Katara.”

“We will.” Zuko dipped his head respectfully. “And thank you...for everything.”

Kahina nodded.

Zuko took the reins in his hands. It didn’t seem that much different from steering Beast. He exhaled and leaned around to look at Katara. “Are you ready?”

She nodded determinedly. “Let’s go.”

He planted a quick kiss on her cheek before he snapped the reins. As Dagny beat her wings and lifted skyward, the edges of her wings and tail seemed to shimmer with fire. The long feathers on the crown of her head seemed to be aflame, as well. She was breathtaking to behold. 

She flew over the Garden and above the forest of dead trees. Leaving a trail of flame behind her that dissipated as she flew, Dagny crossed over the edge of the canyon as dawn’s first light tinged the skies. 

The phoenix carried them east toward the Fire Nation, where their destiny lay waiting.


	44. Chapter Forty: The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conduit arrives in the Fire Nation and learns how Azula plans to control her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we get some Unreliable Narrator from Azula.
> 
> Also, if you guys want, you should totally follow me on Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter under the handle the_savage_daughter0627. I post Zutara content and updates about my fics.
> 
> Special thanks to FireLadyFae/LadyFaePhillips for her work!

It was impossible to know for certain how much time had passed in the dark hold of the ship. She had tried to mark the passage of time by the schedule of her meals, but food and water came so sporadically that she wasn’t sure there was a schedule at all. The Conduit speculated that it had been around a week since the assassins had carted her aboard the small metal ship and brought her below deck to the small cell she was occupying. 

Since her meals had no schedule, she tried to measure time by how weak she felt. With little food or water, her energy and strength had depleted greatly, adding to the draining misery the Binds and continued chi-blocking held her in. By the time she was finally given more food and water and a bucket with which to relieve herself, she could barely hold her own head up.

The only time there was light was when an assassin came to bring her food or water—a humiliating endeavor, really. The Conduit wasn’t sure which was worse: being spoon-fed like an infant, or lapping at her food and drink like a polar bear dog.

They seemed to keep the hold intentionally dark, perhaps so that she couldn’t find a weakness in its structure and attempt to escape. The Conduit thought that the idea of escape was rather pointless. Her hands were still bound with the Bindings, and her ankles were roped together. And as an added precaution, they had shackled her wrists over the Bindings with heavy iron chains and attached her to a rung in the wall on a short chain. Even if she could get to her feet, she wasn’t going to get far. 

Perhaps they meant to disorient her with the darkness. Little did they know that she found comfort in the shadows.

The Conduit lamented on how she had never experienced powerlessness like this. In her whole century of life, she had always been at her peak, and had never been bested by an opponent. But it seemed that not only had she underestimated the Kage Noshi and Princess Azula, she had overestimated herself. Somewhere along the way, the Conduit had come to believe that no one could overpower her. Her arrogance had led to her downfall. She knew that however long she had left to live, be it a day or another century, that she would never forget this moment. It was aggravatingly humbling.

She would never make this mistake again.

_ If _ she made it out of here, of course. The Conduit didn’t know what lay in store for her in the Fire Nation, and the Kage Noshi were being tight-lipped about it. Maybe even  _ they _ didn’t know. The only thing she knew that offered any sort of control over her were the Bindings, those mystical shackles made by a mage centuries ago that now chafed against her skin. She only had a vague idea of  _ how _ they worked, but she knew firsthand now that they did. 

She heard a door scrape open nearby as someone entered the hold. The Conduit raised her head and strained to see through the darkness. Lightweight boots whispered across the metal flooring, and she saw a steady orange glow. The Conduit frowned. The firebenders had been coming to feed her, and always illuminated their path with flames in the palms of their hands. 

When the figure stepped into her line of sight, she immediately recognized the shape. Kurai.

She hadn’t spoken to him since their conversation in the woods. He hadn’t brought her food or water since then, and any issues regarding her had been passed through the other assassins. The Conduit couldn’t help but feel like he was avoiding her, but she couldn’t fathom why. Had their conversation unsettled him as much as it had unsettled her?

Between pondering over what Princess Azula had in store and the various ways in which she was going to kill her and all of the Kage Noshi, the Conduit had also been replaying that conversation in her head. 

She had been so assured of her own convictions. For a century, she had told herself that she alone had made her choices. But the recent events...the unfolding of the prophecy...had the Conduit doubting herself. She hadn’t questioned it until she had witnessed Kurai’s confusion at her explanation. It had gotten under her skin, and seeped into her thoughts when she wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. 

After killing Tatsuya’s lover, she had  _ thought  _ that choosing to seek solitude in the frozen tundra of the South Pole was of her own volition, but now she was beginning to doubt that. Her reasons for leaving had seemed to make sense at the time, and the Conduit truly believed she  _ had  _ left because she didn’t want to follow Tatsuya’s path. 

He had warned her of the power love had over a person, even someone like them, and she had known she didn’t want to be subjected to the same. He had encouraged her to leave.

The Conduit’s eyes widened in realization as Kurai came to stand in front of her cell. She looked up into his masked face, the light of the lamp casting deep shadows as a chill ran through her.

Tatsuya  _ knew _ . That was the only explanation. Her predecessor knew about the prophecy. He knew, even before the war began and before his death, that the Avatar would disappear. Somehow, he knew she needed to disappear as well. He had nudged her all throughout her youth, whispers in her ear about the lover who had betrayed him, about how she needed to avenge him. His guidance had followed her through her training under the Kage Noshi until that cold winter night when she had left on a journey of revenge, never to return. 

She cursed her inability to commune with her past lives in that moment.  _ When I get out of these Binds, we’re going to have a long talk, Tatsuya _ , the Conduit thought darkly.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kurai’s gravelly voice cut through her reverie, and the Conduit blinked owlishly.

“I’m fine,” the Conduit snarled. She was anything but, and she was sure the assassin knew it.

It was impossible to gauge his thoughts or feelings behind the mask, and Kurai’s body language didn’t betray him, either. Instead he hung the lantern on a hook outside of her cell and reached into his tunic for the keys. She realized he was carrying a tray of food. The Conduit watched him closely. Was he going to talk to her like he did in that mangrove forest? She wasn’t sure she could handle that at the moment.

He paused with the key hovering just outside of the lock. “If you move—”

The Conduit mentally rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know how it goes.” She didn’t move from her position on the damp floor of her cell.

Kurai studied her briefly before he nodded once, more to himself than to her. He slid the key into the lock and turned it. The tumblers fell into place with a clank, and he pulled the door open. Kurai stepped inside and shut it behind him.

The space was small, and even shackled, if she hadn’t been so weak the Conduit could have attacked him. But she could barely raise her head to look at him. The Conduit wasn’t sure how the princess was going to put her to use before the Equinox.

Kurai crouched down and set the tray of food on the floor between them. He picked up the cup and held it out to her. The Conduit considered it for a moment. Her tongue was puffy and dry, and a drink sounded lovely right about then. Her eyes flickered to the assassin. She briefly wondered if he enjoyed seeing her like this, if he was that depraved.

“I’m not going to sit here all night,” Kurai snapped. 

“Oh, don’t let me inconvenience you,” she retorted, her tone as scathing as she could manage. Her voice was hoarse and it cracked painfully, diminishing the effect. 

But she pushed her head toward the cup and Kurai brought it to her lips. The Conduit drank greedily. She had been expecting water, but to her surprise, it was tea. Jasmine, if she wasn’t mistaken, and not bad—though that could have been the dehydration talking.

“How much longer until we reach the shores of the Fire Nation?” The Conduit asked when he pulled the cup back. She didn’t expect him to answer.

But he surprised her when he did. “A few more days.” His voice was quiet, almost a murmur. He scooped a bite of rice onto a set of chopsticks and held it out to her. “Then you’ll be Princess Azula’s problem.”

The Conduit got the feeling that he didn’t like the princess very much. She wondered if she could use that to her advantage. 

“And what, exactly, does she have planned for me?” she inquired after she had swallowed the food.

“That, I don’t know.” Kurai offered her another bite of food. “Nothing good, I’m assuming. She was very adamant that we bring you back alive.”

“What’s the master plan?”

Kurai didn’t answer for a long moment. The Conduit wanted to push him, but instinct told her to wait. He fed her several more bites and another drink of the tea before he replied, though it wasn’t much of an answer.

“I think we both can imagine.”

The Conduit could. She had stayed hidden through the years, but she had always paid attention. She knew that the princess was meant to become the Fire Lord after her father decimated the Earth Kingdom. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that was what she still wanted.

“And the former Fire Lord?” The Conduit drawled.

The assassin shrugged. He picked up the tea and held it to her again. The Conduit thought he was just trying to avoid the question.

“Her father is powerless. Do you think she’s going to betray him?” The Conduit asked.

“Maybe.”

The Conduit chuckled. She couldn’t help it. “Oh, the tangled webs we weave,” she chortled. The movement tugged uncomfortably on her stiff arms, held in their awkward position behind her back. “Though it does make a modicum of sense, doesn’t it? What kind of Fire Lord would Ozai be now that he’s without his bending? I’m surprised Azula didn’t think of that years ago.”

“The princess is…” Kurai trailed off. He huffed out a breath as he held the chopsticks out to her again. “Crazy. And I don’t use that term lightly, but spirits…”

“I’ve heard all about how she lost her mind at the end of the war.”

“No. The rumors don’t even compare to the real thing.” Kurai shook his head. “She sees things that aren’t there. People. Her mother, and her brother. It’s unsettling.”

The Conduit digested that. She  _ hadn’t _ known that. But then again, very little was known about Princess Azula after the end of the war. Once she had escaped, any word of her had ceased. 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” she asked.

Again, the assassin didn’t answer for several long moments. The Conduit continued to eat and drink what he offered her, and she continued to watch him closely. He was a professional though, and his body language betrayed nothing. But she could smell something in his blood. It wasn’t quite fear, but it was close.

“I thought I’d be nice and prepare you for what’s coming,” he said at last, and now the Conduit knew he was lying. She just wasn’t sure about what. 

“How thoughtful of you,” she murmured, her tone lacking the sarcastic bite she’d intended for it to have. She pierced him with her gaze. “But there’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

The masked face stared back at her. “The princess is playing with fire,” he said quietly. “She doesn’t know it, and she’s too far gone to listen to rational thought. She thinks she can control you, and use this...prophecy...to her advantage.”

“Are you saying she  _ won’t _ be able to control me?”

“I’m saying that there are some things you just shouldn’t interfere with. Destiny is one of them.” Kurai grabbed the tray and stood. 

“ _ I  _ did,” she reminded him.

“And look where it got you.” Kurai opened her cell door and stepped back out into the hold. He locked the door behind him. “Can you imagine how things could have been if you hadn’t left?”

The Conduit pressed her lips into a thin line. She couldn’t tell him that she wasn’t so sure she hadn’t left for a deeper reason than what she had always believed. 

“The Fire Nation might have actually won the war.” He scoffed, his tone colored with disbelief. “How different things would be.”

“It was never meant to happen that way.” The Conduit looked up at him. “Things are happening exactly how they were meant to. Now you need to decide what role you’re going to play.”

Kurai barked out a harsh sound that was nearly a laugh. “If you’re suggesting I set you free and betray the princess, you’re as crazy as she is.”

The corner of her lips quirked up in a wry smirk. “It was worth a shot.”

* * *

Blue flames crackled before the throne. The rest of the room was bathed in darkness. Shadows danced in the blue light, and Azula watched the shapes that formed there, wondering if they were real or if they were in her mind.

Zuko appeared before her, just beyond the blue flames. He wore a simple tunic and pants, his hair out of its topknot and falling into his eyes. He looked like he did on the day of the Agni Kai.

Azula narrowed her eyes at him. “You can’t take this throne from me, brother. It’s  _ mine _ .”

“You can’t claim what isn’t yours,” he replied coolly.

Azula hissed as she leaned forward, hands curling over the arms of the seat. Her nails dug into the wood, scoring it, but she didn’t notice. 

“You’re  _ dead _ ,” Azula spat at him. “My assassins killed you! This throne is mine by birthright!  _ You can’t take that away from me! _ ”

Zuko stepped up onto the dais. The flames cut around him without scorching him at all. He stood before her, looking down at her once again. Azula resisted the urge to stand up just so he didn’t seem so  _ huge _ . 

“If you think I’ll give it up so easily, you’re making a mistake, Azula.” Zuko folded his hands behind his back and moved slowly, walking around the throne until he stood behind it. Azula sat completely still, her back rod-straight. A drop of sweat rolled down her spine. His voice appeared right beside her ear and she jumped. “Would you like a rematch for our Agni Kai?”

Azula whipped her head to the side, glowering at him from the corner of her eye. Zuko stood behind the throne smirking down at her. She would wipe that smirk right off of his face!

“You couldn’t win it on your own last time, brother,” she sneered. “What makes you think next time will be any different? You don’t even have your precious little water tribe whore here to fight the battle  _ for _ you.”

“Azula, what would Mother say if she heard that sort of language?” Zuko tutted at her in disapproval, wagging his finger at her like she was a child. 

She gritted her teeth. Where was his explosive anger? His rage? Why weren’t her words affecting him?

_ Because he’s dead, and he’s not really here _ , a voice whispered in her head. That voice sounded suspiciously like their mother. 

_ You’re sick, Azula _ , another voice said. This one sounded like her brother, when they were children.

Azula looked down at the burns on her wrists. They were bandaged now, and the palace physician came by daily to apply a salve to them. They had gone too long without treatment, the wizened old man had told her. They were going to leave a scar.

_ How is that for irony, Zuzu? _ Azula thought as she ran her fingers over the wrappings. 

Suddenly, there came a knock at the grand doors. Azula narrowed her eyes, wondering who dared to disturb her after she had specifically asked for  _ no _ intrusions, unless it had to do with the Conduit. Unless…

“Come in.” Azula straightened on the throne. She needed to look regal, like she  _ belonged _ on that throne.  _ She _ knew she belonged there, but she had to show everyone else she did.

The doors cracked open, and Ukano slipped inside. He was carrying a scroll. “Word from Kurai, your Highness.” He bowed low to her.

“Bring it to me.” 

Ukano crossed the room. He knelt down on the ground before the flame-lined dais. Azula stood up and killed some of the flames before she snatched the missive from his hand. She sat back down on her throne and looked up at the man with distaste.

“You’re dismissed.” She waved him off with one hand, ignoring the ache in her wrist as she did so.

“Yes, your Highness.” Ukano backed out of the room and left with one final bow.

Azula opened the note and read it quickly, a cruel smile curving her lips. Her plans were getting back on track, it seemed. Kurai would be arriving with the Conduit in three days’ time. After that, she would be able to take control of the Conduit and ensure her place on the throne. 

Even her brother’s pathetic friends wouldn’t be able to stop her.

Her brother stood just beyond the flames again. The blue light made his scar darker, almost black. His golden eyes glittered. He looked...fearsome. And so much like their father that Azula was repelled by him. But Azula refused to admit that she was afraid of him. She wasn’t afraid of anything.

“It’s almost a shame you weren’t here to see me reclaim my throne,” Azula drawled. She smirked at him. 

Zuko watched her and said nothing.

* * *

The Conduit awoke to rough hands grabbing her arms and legs. She opened her eyes and found her cell was filled with Kage Noshi assassins. A firebender illuminated the space with a flame burning in the palm of his hand.

“Check her chi.” She recognized Kurai’s gruff voice, although he stood outside of her cramped cell.

The chi-blocker didn’t even bother to check her chi points. He just jabbed out in quick succession. The Conduit sagged into the arms of the men holding her. She heard the clank of the lock as her shackles were unchained from the wall. Two of the assassins gripped her arms with bruising strength and maneuvered her out of the cell. 

Kurai stood on just the other side, his arms crossed over his chest. He hadn’t come back to see her since their last conversation. That had been...two days ago? Three days ago? The Conduit wasn’t sure, but that was her best estimation.

The assassins carried her out of the hold of the ship. The pale golden light of early dawn was blinding and the Conduit blinked against the assaulting brightness. She had spent too much time in the dark of the hold, and it was painful to open her eyes. 

On the deck was a cage made of iron bars sitting atop a cart. Beasts like the one the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Princess rode were ready to pull it. She knew that they must be close to their destination now.

The assassins dragged her to it and threw her inside. The Conduit landed hard on her side, her head smacking against the metal floor hard enough that stars burst in her vision. She was too weak to move, so she lay where they left her. The assassins shut the door behind her and locked it.  _ From one prison to another,  _ she thought drily. 

Kurai came out of the hold and crossed the deck to where she was. He approached her cage and looked down at her. “Welcome to the Fire Nation,” he said. 

“Is Princess Azula going to roll out the welcome mat for me?” she bit out.

The assassin leader chuckled. “Oh, there won’t be any fanfare for you.” He gripped one of the bars in his hand and leaned closer to her. “I’m just glad you’re no longer going to be my problem.”

“Oh, please. We  _ both _ know that once you hand me over, you won't be able to stop thinking of me. You’ll be busy wondering if the Fire Nation will do as good of a job at keeping me subdued. Wondering if they’ll slip up. If I’ll escape. Wondering when I’ll finally come for you. Because I  _ will _ come for you,” she spat.

Kurai released the bar and stood up. “Let’s go. We don’t want to keep the princess waiting.”

The Conduit smirked to herself. She knew that she had just gotten into his head, even if she couldn’t see his facial reaction. And she was glad. She wanted him to think of her every moment of every waking day. Wanted him to wonder how and when she would end him. She hoped she stole every moment of his restful sleep until the day she came for him.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the light was gone as a dark tarp was thrown over her cage. Shrouded in darkness once more, the Conduit closed her eyes. She wondered where Hiei was. Surely, he had to be close. 

She heard Kurai give the command, and she heard the crack of the whip. The beasts bellowed, and the cart beneath her gave a groan as it began to roll forward. She slid towards the front of the cage at the sudden incline as the cart left the ship.

After a while, the Conduit inched her way into a sitting position. It took a lot of effort, and she was left panting with sweat slicking her skin. She had heard of the Fire Nation’s humidity and heat, and already she disliked it. She reclined her head on the metal bars and closed her eyes. 

_ Hiei, if you can hear me, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this.  _

Her cat-dragon didn’t respond, and she pressed her lips into a thin line. He couldn’t be dead. Surely, she would be able to sense  _ that _ , even with her spiritual energy as sapped as it was. They were too connected. 

It was a slow procession to their destination, but the Conduit made sure to pay attention to her surroundings: the smell of rotting fish meant they were by the harbor, the smell of roasting meat and flower blossoms meant they were near a market, and the sounds of brooms against cobblestone signaled they were likely near some sort of shop or restaurant. 

The Conduit tried to think of a plan. She knew that they would have to take the Binds off sooner or later. Her powers were useless as long as she wore them. She would go along with whatever plans they came up with until an opportunity presented itself for her escape. At which point, she would summon all of her power and destroy Princess Azula, Kurai, and anyone else who stood in her way.

She became aware of the fact that the cart was moving uphill. She frowned as she tried to recall what she knew of the Fire Nation capital. She  _ assumed _ that was where she was, as it only made sense. If Princess Azula was going to claim her brother’s throne, she would have to do it from Capital City. And if the cart was moving uphill, that meant they were climbing towards the heart of the city, in the Caldera, where the royal palace lay.

A shiver went through her. If they were going to the palace, the Conduit assumed that meant that Princess Azula had already overthrown her brother and had claimed the throne for herself. 

If Azula was already on the throne, that meant she didn’t need the Conduit to take over. Which meant the princess was going to keep the Conduit, like a puppet on a string, so no one would dare challenge her. Things were not looking good for the Conduit. 

After what felt like at least an hour of traveling, the cart came to a stop. The Conduit could hear voices. It sounded like Kurai speaking with an unfamiliar voice.

“...she’s chi-blocked and weak. Where does the princess want her?”

“She’s got something set up. Let’s get going.”

Suddenly, the tarp was ripped off of the cage and the Conduit was once again blinded by the sunlight. She squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again and took in her first look at the royal palace.

They had stopped in some courtyard. Wide steps led up to the mouth of the palace, and tall walls surrounded the large building. Guards stood posted along the parapet and battlements, their eyes turned away from the scene below. The Conduit turned back to her captors. Kurai was speaking with an older man with graying hair. The rest of the Kage Noshi stood, watching her or waiting for the next order. Fire Nation soldiers and men in green uniforms, clearly from the Earth Kingdom, were also gathered.

Kurai approached her cage and gestured to some of his men. They flanked him, and then the leader of the assassins was unlocking her cage and grabbing for her. 

Instinct won over her rationality for the first time since she was captured, and with a strength she didn’t know she still possessed, the Conduit thrashed against Kurai. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pinning her arms between his body and her back as he swore loudly. The others closed in on her and the Conduit brought her bound legs up and kicked one of them in the chest. The man went flying back across the courtyard.

“Hey now!” Kurai roared in her ear. “You’ve been good all this time, what gives?”

The Conduit shrieked in fury, an inhuman sound that tore her hoarse throat raw. She flailed against Kurai, her legs still lashing out at anyone who came close. But she was no match for the assassin leader in her weakened state, and as her breath dragged harshly into her lungs and a sweat broke out across her brow, the Conduit felt her strength give out. She slumped against him, her head falling forward onto her chest.

“That’s better,” Kurai growled. “Let’s not try that again, shall we?” 

The Conduit threw her head back. Stars burst in her vision as the back of her skull contacted the hard metal of the Kage Noshi mask, and she heard the crunch of bone beneath it. But it did not have the desired effect: rather than letting her go, Kurai’s hold on her tightened until his fingers dug into her arm hard enough to bruise.

“You  _ bitch! _ ” Kurai bellowed. 

She felt his blood drip from below the lip of his mask and onto the back of her neck. She grinned in satisfaction. She would have laughed, if she had the energy.

His assassins stood there in shock, unmoving. The Fire Nation guards and the green-robed men watched dumbly.

“Don’t just stand there! Get her secured!” the grey-haired man snapped, and then there was a flurry of motion as all of the men standing around rushed forward to contain her.

“Consider that a taste of what I have in store for you, Kurai,” the Conduit hissed.

Two assassins gripped her arms and forced her onto her knees. The Conduit sank to the ground willingly enough. The fight had gone out of her as her strength diminished, but she had proven something. Even bound and  _ powerless _ , she could still spill blood. 

They bound her ankles and wrists together with heavy shackles, and a metal mask was slid over her face. It covered her mouth and nose, so she couldn’t bite anyone, she presumed. Then she was hauled bodily to her feet, and, held by two burly assassins, was marched toward the palace. A group of Fire Nation soldiers and a band of the green-robed men followed.

The Conduit held her aching head up high as she was marched through the doors of the royal palace, ready to meet her fate.

* * *

Her fate, as it turned out, was being carted into the palace and taken down a maze of halls and flights of stairs until she was led into a small windowless room. The room was devoid of furnishings except for a metal table with restraints in the center, and a cabinet along one wall. 

Her jailers carried her to the table and attached her shackles to a metal rung on the floor beneath it before forcing her to lay down on the table on her stomach. Leather straps were secured around her shoulders, back, hips, thighs, and ankles, nearly too tight to breathe and far too tight to move. And with her arms pinned behind her, the Conduit was uncomfortable, to say the least.

“I hope you’re comfortable,” one of the Fire Nation soldiers jeered at her. “The princess—well, I suppose she’s the Fire Lord now—will be with you shortly.”

Then they left, laughing as they went. The Conduit strained her ears to hear the sound of their retreat, but she was certain some of them remained to watch over her. Not like she was going anywhere. 

The Conduit counted the passage of time with the beats of her heart, and when she surmised an hour had passed, she heard new footsteps outside of her prison. The steps were light, but confident. There was an exchange of words between the newcomer and the guards, and then the door opened and the Conduit got her first look at the cause of all of her misery.

Princess Azula was not exactly what she was expecting. She wore a black tunic under a black leather vest and dark pants, identical to the Kage Noshi. Her raven hair, the same shade as her brother’s, was pulled back into a fraying topknot. Her golden eyes were narrow slits, and her lips were curled into a feral smile. The Conduit could see white bandages wrapped around the princess’s wrists. Had she been hurt during her takeover? The Conduit hoped so.

A second person followed her inside. The Conduit scowled at the Kage Noshi assassin. As far as she could tell, it wasn’t any of the ones who had been with Kurai.

“So, you’re the almighty Conduit, then.” Azula strolled into the room casually, her eyes combing over her prisoner. “I have to admit...this is a little anticlimactic. I was expecting something more...well, impressive.”

“Take these Binds off and I’ll show you how impressive I am,” the Conduit snarled.

Azula chuckled. “Oh no, that isn’t going to happen.” She came to a stop beside the table and leaned over the Conduit. “Instead, I’m going to make you my puppet. And there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it.” 

She turned on her heel and headed for the chest of drawers.

“How?” the Conduit bit out. “Without my powers, I’m of no use to you.” 

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn’t afraid, not yet, but she was worried. Very worried.

“You’re correct. That’s why I’ve spent many long hours researching. How much do you know about chi?” Azula glanced back over her shoulder. When the Conduit didn’t respond, the corner of her lips quirked up. “Chi is quite fascinating. It’s what gives benders their ability to manipulate the elements. It’s a form of spiritual energy. Everyone has it, but only some of us are blessed with the ability to actually use it.”

The Conduit watched the princess wordlessly. She appeared to be in a state of lucidity, and the Conduit wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“And just like most forms of energy, it can be manipulated.” The princess turned back. In her hand she held a long, menacing object. “It can be tapped into, accessed...controlled.”

For the first time in her life, the Conduit felt a cold shiver of fear run through her. 

Azula walked slowly across the room, like a predator stalking her prey. “Chi pools in the body in certain locations. These are known as chakras. Are you familiar with them?” She paused for a moment before she carried on. “These chakras are rich with chi, just  _ bursting _ with the stuff. And they’re powerful little things, too. If I can tap into them  _ just _ right, with the right tools, then  _ I  _ can tap into  _ you _ .”

The Conduit watched Azula approach her. She tried to glower at her, but the Conduit could only feel the icy-hot pull of fear in her belly. Everything inside of her was screaming at her to run, but she was frozen in place.

“But wait, there’s more.” A malicious smile curved the princess’s lips. “While tapping into your chi will be great fun for me and a lot of horrible pain for you, sadly, it’s not enough to make you obedient. But as I’m sure you know, the Kage Noshi employs people with several...talents that are valuable in their line of work. Aside from being skilled assassins, some are remarkably skilled in mind control.”

The Conduit looked over at the Kage Noshi assassin. She swallowed hard. 

Azula’s smirk widened. “That’s how I’m going to control you. Let’s begin, shall we?” 

The needle plunged into the Conduit’s flesh at the base of her spine. White-hot pain lanced through her, and for the first time in her life, she screamed in agony.


	45. Chapter Forty-One: Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara find help from the Order in the desert.
> 
> Aang and Toph come back from the Spirit World with an answer to Aang's problem, and come up with a plan.
> 
> Lady Kemeko finds some unexpected allies.

They flew through the night, passing over the endless stretch of sand dunes on the back of the phoenix. The creature’s tail feathers left streaks of flame like a comet in the night sky and illuminated the air around them.

Katara was exhausted. She knew Zuko must have been too, but he was putting on a brave face. Moments like this made her miss Appa with his broad saddle. They could have taken turns sleeping. But Dagny, for all of her size, did not boast a saddle big enough to sleep in, so they were forced to stay awake despite the weariness that pulled at their bones. Her only solace was the comforting warmth of Zuko’s arms around her.

Zuko had already offered to let Katara sleep, promising not to drop her while she dozed. But she didn’t want to leave him with no one to talk to in his exhausted state, in case he fell asleep too. She felt it was better for them to keep one another awake. 

They had made the decision to fly straight across the desert to the Misty Springs Oasis. It was the quickest route through the desert. And, Zuko told her, there were members of the Order there. He could contact them and have word sent to Iroh and Jee. 

“Do you think the rest of the world knows what’s happened?” Katara asked while they flew. She had to yell to be heard over the wind that threatened to whip her words away.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Zuko sounded troubled. “I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Dagny flew faster than Appa, and by the time dawn’s first light tinged the horizon, they could see the Oasis coming into view. Katara couldn’t believe that it had taken them a week to travel through the desert and yet only a night to cross back over it. It didn’t seem possible.

“We can rest for a few hours, but then we need to go,” Zuko told her as he brought the phoenix down just outside of the small outpost. “I’ll find the Order and pick up some supplies while you get some sleep, and then we’ll trade.”

They had been able to scavenge some supplies from the desert. Apparently, the assassins hadn’t been interested in what they had been carrying, but they still needed more food and water.

Katara nodded. “With as fast as Dagny flies, how long do you think it will take us to reach the Fire Nation?”

“If she keeps it up, I’d say it’ll only take us a week or so,” Zuko replied. His brow furrowed. “We’ll get there before the Equinox, at any rate. We might even make it back before the assassins reach the Fire Nation with the Conduit. There may still be time to stop the rest of my sister’s plan.”

Zuko slid out of the saddle before he held his hand out to Katara. He helped her down, and, after thanking Dagny, together they walked into the small town that surrounded the shrinking patch of ice. The block of ice that lay in the center of the outpost glittered in the early dawn light. The rest of the town was quiet. 

They walked over to the inn and stepped inside. Several patrons lay sleeping across tables. Even the barkeeper was dozing at his post behind the counter. The man startled awake when Zuko dropped several coins onto the bar counter.

“We’d like a room,” Zuko said.

The man blinked drowsily at the two of them. “Yeah, yeah. Down the hall, third door on the right.” His eyes closed.

“Isn’t there a key?” Katara inquired.

The bartender opened his eyes. “Ma’am, there’s barely a  _ door _ . Money’s tight around here, alright?” He settled his head against his hand. “Don’t leave your valuables layin’ around.”

Zuko and Katara exchanged a look and shrugged. They walked down the narrow hallway. The barkeeper was correct: some rooms only had rough-woven blankets for doors. Thankfully, the one he had assigned to them  _ did _ have a door. Zuko pushed it open. They were presented with a barren room. There was a dusty sleeping mat spread out across the dirty floor, and a single wooden chair was positioned in the corner.

“I don’t even care.” Katara shrugged her shoulders as she crossed to the mat, her eyes already half-closed. She slid her feet out of her boots and dropped onto the mat. “I’m too tired to care.”

Zuko nodded sympathetically. He was dead on his feet, but he had things to do. He knelt down beside her and brushed the hair back from her eyes. Katara turned her face toward him. 

“Get some sleep, princess.” 

He made to go, but Katara fisted her hand in his shirt and stopped him. She pulled herself upright and planted a kiss on his lips. Zuko readily returned it, reaching out to cup her face. When they pulled back, Katara’s eyes searched his face.

“I love you,” she breathed.

Zuko kissed her softly. “I love you, too.” He gently pushed her shoulder, and Katara laid back down. “I’ll be back, hopefully soon.”

“Okay.” Her eyes were already closed.

Zuko left the room and shut the door behind him. He left the tavern and made his way to the small florist’s shop on the far side of the Oasis. That was where he and his uncle had found help the last time they were in the desert. The Order had members there, and they had secured fake passports to get them into Ba Sing Se back then. All of that felt like a lifetime ago. Zuko had gone from exile, to fugitive, to Fire Lord in the span of a year. And now, five years on, he found himself walking through familiar places. But nothing was the same as it had been. 

He wasn’t exactly comfortable leaving Katara alone at that skeevy tavern, but she was too tired to be dragged along with him. And he would only be gone for a short while, he tried reassuring himself. Besides, Zuko knew that if anyone tried to mess with an exhausted Katara, it would be their head. With that thought, he felt a little better.

He stopped outside of the small shop and knocked. He had kept the white lotus tile in his boot throughout their journey. He felt like it was too important to store with the rest of their belongings.

A moment later the door opened. Zuko recognized the elderly man who had helped them before. And clearly, the man remembered him as well. His eyes widened.

“Fire Lord Zuko?” The man’s tone was nearly reverent. He looked around to make sure that there were no listening ears. But then something registered in the man’s face. “Your uncle sent word across the Order that you and the Water Tribe princess were in the Earth Kingdom, and to assist you if you needed it. I’m assuming that if you’re here, you need help.”

“That’s right. I do.” Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the man.

The man stepped aside. “Then please come in and tell me what I can do for the Fire Lord and our Grandmaster’s nephew.”

* * *

Aang’s eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was Toph sitting in front of him. Her head rested on her chest, and their foreheads were pressed together. He knew she would be coming around momentarily. They had crossed back over from the Spirit World together.

He put his hands on her shoulders and sat up carefully. Toph slouched forward, and Aang held her upright.

“Aang?”

He looked over and found Iroh was standing on the far side of the garden by the gate. His tea-making apprentices, Keiko and Rumi, were with him. And all three of them were staring at him like he had just sprouted a second head.

Iroh started to make his way across the garden with Keiko and Rumi close behind. Iroh paused on the other side of the pond. He was looking down at Toph, his face pale. 

“Is she…?” The Grandmaster swallowed hard.

“No.” Aang looked down at Toph and smiled. “I found another way.”

Iroh closed his eyes and released a shaky breath as relief washed over him. “Blessed spirits, I am so glad you did.” He then opened his eyes and looked back at the Avatar. “You never cease to amaze me, Avatar Aang. Well done.”

Toph stirred. She raised her head and blinked owlishly. To Aang’s disappointment, the milky film was back over her eyes. He hadn’t truly believed her new-found sight would follow them, but he had hoped. And, by the disheartened look on Toph’s face, she had been hoping, too.

“I take it from the  _ lovely _ view that we’re topside again,” she muttered.

“Yeah,” Aang said. “We are.” He climbed stiffly to his feet and stretched before he took her hand. He helped her stand up and slid his arm around her waist to steady her. He didn’t let her go, and she didn’t back away. He looked back over at the others. “Did anything happen while we were gone?”

“Why don’t we return to my home? I’m sure the two of you must be worn out,” Iroh said. He folded his hands into the sleeves of his robes. “And I’m sure we have much to discuss.”

Aang nodded. He  _ was  _ exhausted, although he didn’t think it was a physical exhaustion. His spirit energy had been taxed in the Spirit World, and it would take some time for him to recover. He glanced over at Toph. Physically, she looked fine, but he was certain she was just as tired as he was.

They walked back over to Iroh’s house. Aang, Toph, and Rumi settled onto cushions in the living room while Keiko and Iroh set about preparing tea and something to eat. Rumi was watching the two of them with wide-eyes.

“What?” Aang demanded to know, his brow furrowing. 

Rumi blinked as a blush rose in his cheeks, as if he had just realized he was staring. “Sorry. It’s just...you were  _ glowing _ . Your tattoos, I mean. It was incredible. I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Oh.” Aang swallowed. He hadn’t realized that had happened. Something about their journey into the Spirit World must have triggered it. 

Iroh and Keiko came into the room bearing trays loaded with tea and food. They sat down on the cushions and Keiko poured the tea. Iroh looked at Aang and Toph, his expression pensive. 

“Did you learn what you needed, Aang?” Iroh asked. Aang glanced at Keiko and Rumi. Iroh followed his gaze. “Oh, forgive me. I have informed my apprentices about what is going on.” He gave them a stern look. “They stumbled upon what we’ve been up to accidentally.”

“Sorry,” Rumi said sheepishly.

“It was my fault,” Keiko said apologetically. “I was just worried about Iroh, is all.”

Aang waved them off. “It’s fine. If Iroh trusts you, then I do, too.” He took a deep breath and looked at Iroh. “We found the Sieshin Lord, and I found out what I need to do to stop the Conduit.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Toph interjected grumpily. “I thought Aang was going to get himself killed.”

Iroh raised his eyebrows, but Aang shook his head. “It wasn’t that bad.” Toph elbowed him in the ribs and he grimaced as he rubbed the now-tender spot. “Okay, maybe it was for a little while. The Sieshin Lord is a little...eccentric.” 

“What did he tell you?” Iroh prodded.

Aang pursed his lips. “He told me that there’s a way to stop this that doesn’t involve me and the Conduit destroying each other. Have you ever heard of Spiritual Fusion?”

“No, I can’t say I have.” Iroh frowned thoughtfully. “What is it, exactly?”

“Basically, the Conduit and I have to fuse our spiritual energy together. We’ll become one, in a sense.” Aang rubbed at his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. “He told me how to do it. I think, if what Zuko and Katara said is true about the Conduit, I might be able to do it.”

Iroh nodded. “Yes, my nephew seems quite certain that the Conduit doesn’t want to destroy you anymore than you want to destroy her. Hopefully she’ll be amiable to the idea.”

“So I guess the next thing is figuring out where she is,” Toph said. She turned her sightless eyes toward Iroh. “Have you heard from Sparky and Sugar Queen?”

Iroh’s brow furrowed. “That’s what I wanted to speak with you about as well. I haven’t heard from  _ anyone _ in several days. Not Zuko, not Ursa. I find it deeply troubling.”

“Do you think something happened?” Aang leaned forward. The last he had heard was that a group of assassins were trying to kill Zuko. Had they succeeded?

“I don’t know.” Iroh’s frown deepened. “Truthfully, I am more troubled by Ursa’s silence. We have kept up a steady correspondence since I returned to Ba Sing Se, until now. I have sent her several letters, all innocuous enough in case they’re being intercepted, and I have not heard from her.”

Anxiety bloomed in Aang’s gut. This was not good. What if something had happened while he was away? Maybe Zuko had been wrong about the Conduit. If so, then the knowledge he had gone into the Spirit World to find was worthless.

“So what do we do?” Toph asked. She was kneading her fingers nervously into her thigh. Aang reached out and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Toph then wrapped her thumb around his fingers and squeezed back.

“Maybe we should go back to the Fire Nation,” Aang said as he looked back at Iroh. “That’s where I fought the Conduit in my dreams, and everything seems to be focused around there. Like the traitors.”

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Perhaps. I sent the other Grandmasters there before we returned to Ba Sing Se, for I also felt that the Fire Nation was going to be the location for the final showdown. They should have arrived a few weeks ago, so I’m not sure why I haven’t received word from them either. It’s all...very foreboding.”

“Then it sounds like that’s where we should go,” Toph said resolutely. “It sounds like everything is falling apart.”

“Or together,” Iroh mused.

“What do you mean by that?” Toph asked.

Iroh looked back and forth between Aang and Toph. Their hands were still together. “It means that things are playing out exactly as they were meant to. The two of you and your friends have been walking your own paths during the course of the prophecy, but it was always meant to converge. I believe that is what’s happening now.”

Aang got to his feet. “So, we go to the Fire Nation and find out what’s going on. And if it’s time for me to deal with the Conduit, I’m ready to do that. I know how to stop the prophecy now.”

“We will leave first thing in the morning then,” Iroh said. Aang opened his mouth to protest, but the Grandmaster cut him off with a shake of his head. “You and Toph were in the Spirit World for almost a  _ week _ , Aang. First, you need to finish eating, then you need to take the night to sleep and rest. We’ll leave at first light.”

* * *

Lady Kemeko slipped quietly from her bed and to the window. She turned the lock silently before she pushed it open. A lukewarm breeze that smelled of the sea swept into her bedchamber, and she slipped out onto the narrow ledge before she cast a furtive look around. She could see guards posted along the wall that surrounded the palace, and more patrolled the grounds. She would have to be careful if she wanted to make it out of this alive.

For the past week, she had been a prisoner in her room. She had been woken up in the middle of the night by strange men in black masks who had bound and gagged her before she could even lift a hand to defend herself. She had been dragged through the palace and into what appeared to be the throne room, where she had come face to face with Princess Azula.

Kemeko had heard all about the deranged princess, both from her father and from other nobles. Rumor had it that she had gone crazy from the Comet’s power when the Avatar defeated her father. It was a well-known fact that Fire Lord Zuko had imprisoned her, but she had escaped a few years ago and no one had seen her since.

So she was more than a little shocked to find Princess Azula sitting on the Fire Lord’s throne, her golden eyes gleaming in the light of the blue flames that lined the dais before the throne. 

She had questioned Kemeko. The noblewoman, unsure of what else to do, had answered the questions honestly. No, she didn’t know where the Fire Lord had been. No, she didn’t know where the Avatar was, either. And she didn’t know anything about this person Azula called the Conduit. 

Apparently, her answers had been satisfactory, because the princess had told the masked men to take her back to her rooms and guard her until further notice. Ever since then, Kemeko had been watching and waiting for the opportunity to escape.

She suspected that something terrible had happened to Princess Ursa and her closest allies. If Azula was  _ here _ , that was the only logical conclusion. And where were Akemi and Saura? Kemeko had long suspected those two had nefarious intentions, but their absence was alarming.

She had heard bits and pieces of information from the guards who were posted outside of her door day and night. They said the Fire Lord was dead. Something known as the Kage Noshi had killed him in the Si Wong Desert. And now, Azula was going to be Fire Lord. That made Kemeko’s blood run cold. 

But the guards said other things, too. They spoke of how Azula sometimes lashed out with lightning and fire at something that wasn’t there. How she talked to her dead brother. That the princess had lost what was left of her mind, and that perhaps it was time for their bloodline to end, and for a new one to rise to power. 

Kemeko didn’t know what to do or what to believe. She knew she needed to escape and send word to her father. She had received a letter from him shortly before the princess had showed up and he told her he was stationed in Gaoling. It was so far away, but what other option did Kemeko have? She was from the colonies. She was a stranger in the Fire Nation. She didn’t know who else to turn to.

Cautiously, the noblewoman made her way down the side of the royal palace. A cluster of thick vines grew conveniently on the wall below her bedchamber window, and she maneuvered down them carefully. The wall there was bathed in shadow, but she still had to cross the grounds and find a way over the main wall without being seen. 

Her captors had taken her katana, so she was weaponless. Kemeko knew hand-to-hand combat too, but her skills weren’t as refined as they were in swordplay.

Kemeko reached the ground and started to pick her way across the palace grounds, staying in the shadows. The pockets of darkness were so deep that she nearly fell into a hole in the ground. Her boots sank into the disturbed earth, and Kemeko reeled back. With her balance regained, she froze, eyes skirting around to see if she had been noticed. The guards continued to patrol, oblivious, and she let out a silent breath of relief. 

She moved forward cautiously, straining her eyes to see. It was definitely a hole, large enough for a person to fit into. She could see that the topsoil appeared to be disturbed as it led toward the palace wall. If she wasn’t mistaken, it had been made by an earthbender. Perhaps this hole was actually a tunnel, and it went all the way under the wall?

Kemeko dropped into the hole. It was pitch-black inside, and she reached out with her hands. There was damp earth on either side of her, but directly in front of her was an open space. She stepped forward carefully, hoping that there wasn’t another hole in the ground, or a solid wall of earth in front of her face. 

She moved slowly through the tunnel with her arms outstretched before her, shuffling her feet through the loose earth. It was slow going, but after a time, she realized she could see the faint outline of the tunnel she was traveling through. And then she could smell the salt of the ocean. The tunnel was coming to an end.

Kemeko found herself below an opening in the ground similar to the one she had come across on the palace grounds. She surmised that this was most likely how Azula and her men had gotten into the Royal Palace in the first place, and it was a careless oversight that had left the tunnel open. Perhaps in the rush of overtaking the palace, it had been the least of Azula’s concerns. Kemeko thanked the spirits for it.

She dug her hands and feet into the soft earth and hauled herself out of the tunnel. She found that she was just beyond the palace walls, in a small copse of mangrove trees. She scurried through the trees before she was spotted, and she didn’t stop until she came up on the wall that separated the upper level of Capital City from the lower half. At this early hour, the gate was sealed shut. Guards were posted in front of it.

Kemeko had no idea how much had changed in her week in captivity. Did the rest of the city know Fire Lord Zuko was dead? Had they all just accepted Azula as their new ruler? She didn’t know, but she didn’t fancy taking that chance, either. Right now, she had to figure out how she was going to get through the gate.

A hand clamped over her mouth. Kemeko reacted instinctively. Her elbow dug into someone’s ribs, but her attacker wasn’t easily dissuaded. A strong arm locked around her waist.

“I’m a friend,” a voice whispered into her ear. “I know your father. Admiral Jee. He’s with the Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Princess. Come with me, quickly.”

Kemeko struggled to look back at the man who was holding her. “Let me go.” Her words were muffled in the palm of his hand.

The man did. Kemeko spun around, hands up and ready to attack. But she recognized the man’s clothes. The navy and silver robes were the trademark of the Order of the White Lotus, the organization her father was a part of. He hoped that one day she would join as well.

She looked up into the scarred face of the man who had approached her. His hair was an ashy-white color and his eyes were amber. He was Fire Nation, but he was a part of the Order. Kemeko hoped she could trust him.

“I am Jeong Jeong, a member of the Order of the White Lotus,” the man said. “Now come with me, quickly. We will give you refuge.”

“What were you doing out here?” Kemeko demanded to know.

The firebender nodded toward the palace. “Scouting,” he said. “Now come along.”

Kemeko followed the man. She had heard of this man. Her father had served under him when he was a young man, when Jeong Jeong was an admiral in Fire Lord Azulon’s army, before he became known as the Deserter. 

They traveled down dark alleys behind large manors, away from the eyes of the guards who patrolled these streets. Jeong Jeong stopped above a sewer grate and lifted it out of the hole.

“Down here,” he whispered.

Kemeko hesitated only for a moment. What if it  _ was  _ a trick? But really, what other option did she have? She couldn’t get out of the city to get word to her father, and Jeong Jeong was a member of the Order. She had no other choices right now but to trust him.

Kemeko dropped into the hole, trying not to think about what the sludge that ran down a channel in the middle of the tunnel was made of. The smell was atrocious. The sewer tunnel was narrow, and brown filth ran down a channel in the center of the stonework. Thankfully, there were stone walkways beside the channel. 

The man followed her before he replaced the grate. He conjured flames in the palm of his hand and pushed back the shadows. 

Kemeko followed the man wordlessly. They walked until they came across a doorway cut into the stonework. It was rough-hewn, and Kemeko estimated that it must have been made by an earthbender. Regardless of who created it though, she was just thankful to be out of the sewer tunnel.

They went down the bender-made tunnel and came out into a room carved from dirt. It was sparsely furnished with just a handful of bedrolls and sacks of supplies. An earthbender had created a table and chairs. To her surprise, there was a Pai Sho game set up on it. And the room was occupied with three other old men, each dressed in identical robes. 

“Master Piandao!” Kemeko started toward the swordmaster. She had briefly trained with him when she was younger, when he had come to the colonies.

“Lady Kemeko, I am glad you’re alright.” Piandao held her at arm’s length. “Your father will be happy to hear that as well.”

“Have you heard from him? My father?” 

The swordmaster nodded. “Yes. We have been in touch with him regarding Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara.”

Kemeko’s shoulders slumped. “Then you know the Fire Lord is dead.”

“The Fire Lord is  _ not _ dead, Lady Kemeko.” One of the other old men, one with snowy white hair and ice-blue eyes, approached them. “Azula only  _ thinks _ he is. And it’s imperative that she continues to think that.”

Kemeko’s brow furrowed as she stared at the other Grandmaster. Fire Lord Zuko  _ wasn’t _ dead? Then how had Princess Azula been able to stage a coup and claim the throne? She was as good as Fire Lord now. 

“What’s going on?” she asked at last.

The white-haired old man gestured to the table. “Come and have some tea. We’ll tell you what we can.” 

* * *

Katara stirred when she heard the door. Her brain was fogged with sleep, and it took every ounce of willpower for her to open her eyes. It could have been anyone, even an attacker, but Katara was so tired she wasn’t sure she cared.

“It’s me.” Zuko’s voice floated through the layers of drowsiness.

She managed to open her eyes. “Hi. Did—” She was cut off by a yawn so large her jaw cracked. “—you find the member?”

“Yeah. I got word sent to my uncle and Jee.” Zuko crossed the room and sat on the sleeping mat beside her. He slid his boots off. “The guy here is a pretty low-level member, so he doesn’t know much about what is going on. But my uncle has been in touch with all the members of the Order, and he knew we were in the Earth Kingdom. But he hasn’t heard anything else from the outside recently.” Zuko frowned. “I wish we could find out some information before we get back to the Fire Nation. It feels like we’re going in this blind.” Zuko rubbed his hand over his weary eyes.

Katara reached out for him and let her fingers run down the curve of his spine. “I know, but frankly, we don’t have time for reconnaissance. We know that what the Pond showed you is how things are, or will be. Your sister has staged a coup, and we’ve got to take her down.”

Zuko laid down beside her and lifted his arm in invitation. Katara shifted until she rested in the crook of his arm with her head resting on his chest. It was warm in the room, but not nearly as unbearable as it had been in the desert. 

“I know you’re right, but I just—” He cut off suddenly, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

Katara leaned up to look at him. “What?”

Zuko huffed out a breath. “I’m tired, Katara.”

“I know, I am too—”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean I’m  _ tired _ . It’s exhausting, always having to deal with this sort of thing.” He waved his free hand through the air. “Assassination attempts, my court questioning my rule...now my sister coming for the crown. It always feels like if it’s not one thing, it’s another.” He snorted out a bitter laugh. “I can’t believe that I was naive enough to think that just because the war was over things would be better now.”

Katara rested her hand on his cheek and guided his face until he was looking at her. “Zuko, I can’t promise you that this will be the last problem you deal with, but I can promise you that from now on, we’re going to deal with them together. This, and any others in the future. You don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

Zuko brushed his hand through her hair as a light smile played across his lip. To Katara, it almost looked a little sad. “Why did I ever let you go? I should’ve asked you to stay. I never should have taken Mai back.” He huffed out a breath. “I can’t help but think about how much better things would be if you had been there.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” She stroked her thumb across his scarred cheek. “There’s no use thinking about it. The what-ifs. The maybes. It happened the way it did, and we can’t change it. What we  _ can _ change, is what happens now.”

“You’re right.” His next smile had a touch of humor to it. “I’m starting to realize that I like it when you’re right.”

“Well, then you should get used to it.” She cracked a grin. “Now get some sleep, Fire Lord. We need to leave in a few hours.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yes, Princess.”

Toph woke up from a nightmare plagued by crimson eyes and two-headed dragons. Her heart thundered against her ribs, but she found she wasn’t afraid. 

She could also feel the slow, rhythmic beat of Aang’s heart pressed against her back. 

Toph frowned. She most definitely did not go to bed next to Aang last night. She had climbed into the bed she had been sleeping in, and he had laid down on his bedroll. And she was still on the bed, so he had most definitely joined her at some point. She briefly wondered if perhaps he had a bad dream as well, and that was why he had ended up in her bed.

Things were changing between her and Aang. Their friendship had been tested by the trials of their journey, and Toph suspected that it might grow into something more. 

It was strange. She had never thought of Aang in that way before. But knowing the lengths he was willing to go to so he could protect her had shifted her perception of him. And, she had gotten to see his face. It was the first face she had ever seen. 

And it had been such a pleasant face to look at.

But now was not the time to think about that sort of thing. They still needed to get to the Fire Nation. Aang still had to spiritually fuse with the Conduit. Maybe when all of this was over, she could entertain these thoughts.

She sat upright and reached back to shake Aang awake. Her hand fell on the muscles of his bicep, and she tried to ignore the way it felt under her touch. “Hey, Twinkle Toes, get up. We’ve got to invade the Fire Nation today.”

He woke with a start, one hand instinctively reaching for her and finding her there beside him. Toph heard his head fall back onto the pillow and the breath he released.

“Toph.” He swallowed. “Sorry, I...I had a nightmare. I just—I just had to make sure you were really here.” So, she had been right.

Moments like this made Toph glad she was blind. It was hard enough to  _ feel _ his emotions—the unsteady rhythm of his heart, the way his breath came shallowly, the subtle shifts and twitches of his muscles that gave his feelings away. She couldn’t bear the thought of seeing his emotions on his face, not now, not when she knew what he looked like when he was desperate, or angry, or protective.

She might very well fall in love with him.

“It’s okay,” Toph said. She turned her head toward him. “I was having bad dreams, too.” She didn’t know what else to say.

Aang sat up and she could feel him close to her. The heat of his skin, close enough she could feel where it almost touched her own. Toph’s heart stuttered involuntarily in her chest.  _ Keep it together, Toph _ , she thought.

“Hopefully once this is all over with, we won’t have nightmares anymore,” Aang said.

He spoke the words, and Toph didn’t even need her seismic sense to know he didn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, it's about to go down. And I'm SO SORRY because I'm about to leave you guys on a cliff-hanger on the next chapter.
> 
> BUT I PROMISE THAT IT'S WORTH IT. 
> 
> I just finished writing the final chapter a few days ago and my amazing beta, LadyFaePhillips/FireLadyPhillips, and I have been hard at work re-writing, editing, and getting it all fixed up. I can't wait to share it with all of you!


	46. Chapter 42: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula confronts Ursa.
> 
> Aang, Toph, and Iroh reach the Fire Nation.
> 
> Zuko has a confession to make to Katara before they reach the Fire Nation.

“What do you mean, she’s  _ gone _ ?” Azula’s voice carried through the throne room.

The unfortunate guards who had discovered the empty bedchamber cowered back from the princess. They were right to be afraid; the princess was clearly slipping further into madness. Gone was any semblance of sanity: her golden eyes were wide and bloodshot, and her dark hair was a sweaty, knotted mess that was desperately trying to escape its topknot, and succeeding. Her dark clothes were rumpled and stained with something that looked like blood. 

The whispers in the guards’ dormitory was that the princess had spent the last week holed up with the mysterious stranger that the black-masked assassins had dragged in, and the screams echoed in the halls. Beyond that, they had also heard about her talking to her dead brother. Some of them had even seen it, in the brief moments Azula would leave that torture chamber, and would stalk through the halls of the palace. She would talk to Fire Lord Zuko or argue with him in turn. Sometimes she would even throw flames at nothing.

“W-when we went to give her breakfast, the window was open, and Lady Kemeko wasn’t there, y-your highness,” one of the guards stammered out.

Azula’s hands gripped the arms of the throne. The bandages were gone, and the fresh red scars, peeking out from beneath her shirtsleeves, shone prominently in the blue glow that was cast by her flames, mounting with her temper. Her lips curled into a vicious snarl and the guards took an involuntary step backwards.

“How did she slip out with no one hearing her?” Azula shrieked. She launched herself to her feet. “What kind of guards are you if you can’t even guard!”

They didn’t answer. If they did, they were afraid they might lose their lives.

“ _ Get out of my sight! _ ”

Azula lashed out with her hand. A wide arc of blue fire raced away from her and the guards ducked to avoid being burned. Then they turned and scurried from the room like viper-rats, terrified and skittish.

With her chest heaving, Azula watched them go. Her blood pounded in her ears and the edges of her vision were starting to darken. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. When she opened them, Zuko stood before her in full Fire Lord regalia.

“Go away, brother,” Azula said tiredly. She swayed unsteadily on her feet.

“The weight of the crown is not easy to bear,” he told her, sounding like their uncle. The corner of his lips turned up in a cold smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to give it back?” 

“Leave me alone!” Azula yelled at him. “This crown is  _ mine _ and you will  _ never _ take it from me! It belongs to  _ me!  _ It’s mine, it’s mine, it’s  _ mine! _ ”

She stormed off of the dais and brushed past her brother. She tried to bump into him with her shoulder, but he sidestepped her easily. Azula didn’t turn back to him as she stalked out of the throne room. But she heard the clack of his boots on the floor trailing after her, echoing off the walls of her skull like he had somehow gotten  _ inside _ of her head—

“ _ Rargh! _ ” 

Blue flames flew from the ends of her fists as rage surged through her. Why couldn’t he just leave her  _ be?  _ He was supposed to be dead. This was supposed to be a glorious moment. Azula was going to be Fire Lord. She had completed her work on the Conduit. Everything was falling into place, so why did she feel like everything was falling apart?

Her feet carried her through the halls she had walked since girlhood, but Azula didn’t realize where she was going until she stood outside of the dungeons. The guards posted outside of the door shied away from her.

“Out of my way, peasants!” she snapped as she bulled through the heavy doors.

The dungeon was dark and dank. It was a pitiful excuse for a prison, and it was easy to see why her grandfather had commissioned the tower. This place was just one long, narrow room lined with cells made of iron bars. She could clearly see all of her prisoners: the water tribe peasant, who was the sibling of her brother’s new whore, the Kyoshi warriors, her former friends Fire Nation. Her mother, and her mother’s bastard child. 

She didn’t stop until she reached the cell where her mother and half-sister lay curled up on the thin straw mat. Ursa wrapped her arms protectively around the girl, as if somehow  _ she  _ could protect the young girl from Azula. It was almost humorous enough to make Azula laugh.

But she didn’t.

Azula gripped the iron bars in her hands and peered in at her mother. Ursa watched her with a neutral expression, but Azula could see the fear in her eyes. The girl cowered deeper into Ursa’s rumpled robe and turned her face away.

“Tell me something, Mother,” Azula hissed. “Do you wish that I had never been born?”

Ursa’s eyes softened. “I only wish that I had been able to help you, Azula.”

Her grip tightened on the bars as the palms of her hands heated up. “ _ Don’t _ you dare be condescending to  _ me _ , Mother!” Azula shrieked. “I am your future Fire Lord and you will  _ bow down to me _ .”

“Leave them alone!” 

Azula’s head whipped around. She found the water tribe peasant standing at the gate of his cell, his eyes narrowed at her. Azula gnashed her teeth together. How  _ dare _ he try to command her! Who did he think he was?

“Silence, peasant,” Azula sneered. “Do not speak in front of your betters.” She turned back to her mother and the girl. 

“Azula, you look exhausted,” Ursa said softly. “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Yes, Azula, are you having trouble sleeping?”

Azula turned her head. Zuko leaned against the bars of an empty cell across from Ursa’s. He was watching her with that same cruel smirk. Her lips curled back into a snarl. 

“ _ Leave me alone! _ ” Blue fire jetted across the room and scorched the stone walls in the adjacent cell. 

“Azula—”

She turned back toward her mother, eyes wide and frantic. Her vision was swimming and her heart was skipping in her chest, but Azula was filled with so much  _ rage _ that she couldn’t stop to think about that now. Her mother was still watching her with that sad,  _ pitying _ look in her eyes while the girl buried her face. But Azula could see the way her shoulders shook with a sob.

“Don’t you dare pretend to give a damn about me,” Azula snarled. “ _ You _ have never cared about me! You only loved Zuko. You never loved me. You thought I was  _ sick _ , a  _ monster! _ ” Her face scrunched up. “Well, Mother, you were right! But you never did anything to try and change that, did you?” She jabbed an accusing finger at her mother. “Instead you ran away. You left me here. You knew I needed you and instead you chose to run away like the coward you are! You never did anything at all because you didn’t  _ care! _ ”

Azula felt wetness on her cheeks and she swiped the heels of her hands over her face. She was surprised to find she was crying. Azula couldn’t remember the last time she had cried. Had she ever cried before?

“Azula, I did care about you. I  _ do _ .” Ursa disentangled the girl from her robes and stood up, but she didn’t dare to come any closer. “I only wish I had been able to help you more. But your father—”

Azula beat her fist against the bars. “Don’t you speak of him to me! You  _ knew _ what he was like, Mother, and you  _ left _ us here with him! Me and Zuko!  _ Look what he did to your son! _ ”

She gestured to the space behind her, occupied by her brother. Ursa’s eyes followed the sweep of her arm, but confusion shone on her face. Ursa swallowed hard and pressed on. She took one tentative step toward her eldest daughter.

“I didn’t have a choice.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I couldn’t take you with me. You can’t truly believe I would  _ willingly _ leave my own children behind?”

Azula clenched her jaw. “It doesn’t matter now. You did. And all of this is  _ your _ fault.”

Ursa shook her head sadly. “Azula—”

“If you truly cared, you would have found a way,” Azula snapped. “You even left your dear, precious Zuko behind. And instead of coming back for us, you started a  _ new _ family. Were we not good enough for you, Mother? Were Zuko and I not good enough?” Her eyes focused on the girl cowering in the corner of the cell. “Do you love her more?”

“Of course not—”

“Of course you do!” Azula’s eyes blazed at her mother. “You never abandoned her like you abandoned me! She is just  _ perfect _ , isn’t she? She’s not a screw-up like Zuko. She’s not a  _ monster _ like me. She is your perfect little princess, isn’t she? I’ll show you  _ perfect _ .”

Azula lashed out. She saw in perfect clarity the way her mother’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. It was as if the world was moving in slow motion. Azula’s eyes traced the line of blue fire that left her fingertips and cut through the air as precise as a throwing knife. 

Ursa threw herself into the path of the flames. The jet of fire seared across the palm of her out-stretched hand. She cried out as she fell, clutching her burned hand to her chest. Behind her, Kiyi shrieked.

“ _ Ursa! _ ” The peasant was screaming, but Azula only vaguely heard him.

She smiled in satisfaction at the tears that rolled down her mother’s face. Perhaps now she understood a little bit of what Azula had been through. But then the rage came back as she realized that Ursa had  _ protected _ the little brat, in a way she had never protected Azula before.

“Stay out of my way,” Azula snarled.

She stepped forward as she raised her hand again, but suddenly Zuko stood before her. His face was a murderous glower.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he warned.

“You’re  _ dead _ ,” Azula hissed.

The doors to the dungeon opened up. Azula turned toward the intruders, furious. How  _ dare _ those insolent guards enter, unbidden, and interrupt her? But it wasn’t the guards at all. It was the Kage Noshi leader.

“The Avatar has been sighted, princess,” he said. “He’s keeping a low profile, but he’ll reach the capital by nightfall.”

“Oh, what an interesting development.” Azula turned away from the cell, her anger forgotten. A sinister smile curled her lips. “We’re ready for him.”

* * *

All she could feel was pain as she lay on the table. It was all-encompassing, like a wildfire, burning in her bones. She had never known such pain.

She thought she might have been screaming, but she can’t remember now. But the rawness in her throat told her it was true. The sensation was a minor nuisance, a wasp-fly buzzing around her face, compared to the pain that was searing through her. It was  _ inside _ of her, coursing through her veins like blood.

No, not her veins. Her chi-paths. Something had happened to her chi. She couldn’t quite remember what. Only that it had hurt and it had brought on this pain, this never-ending pain that made her scream and wish for death—

A voice. It sounded muffled, like she was underwater and the person talking was somewhere above her. She couldn’t make out the words. But the voice was growing louder, cutting through the pain.

“...it’s time to put you to the test.” That cold voice. It tugged at her memory. That voice meant something. “Come on, get up.” 

She felt a pressure on her arm and suddenly the world was swimming through the fog covering her eyes. She realized she was no longer restrained. Golden eyes flashed, and she remembered.

The mad princess, Azula. She had done this... _ chi-manipulation _ ...to her. The mad princess had driven her mad, too.

“The Avatar is coming,” the princess was saying. “It’s time to ascend.”

The words clicked in her brain and suddenly, everything became clear. The Avatar, her counterpart. She had to destroy him. He was coming to destroy  _ her.  _ Rage boiled within her, comforting and known, and with it, she could feel her power pooling in her belly. She was familiar with rage and power. 

Forgetting all of her hatred and rage towards the princess, her mind zoned in on the Avatar. She followed Azula out of the room.

* * *

  
  


“I see the Gates of Azulon,” Aang called back to Iroh and Toph.

The plan was simple. They were going to fly directly to the Royal Palace and land there. Then they would find Princess Ursa and figure out what was going on. Beyond that, Aang wasn’t sure. Somehow he knew that this was the place where everything was supposed to go down, but he wasn’t sure how the Conduit would know to come here. Maybe she just would.

They had flown hard for the last five days. Time was running out, and they didn’t have any more to waste. Aang could feel it, like the sand of an hourglass. Appa was exhausted, but there wasn’t anything that could be done about it. And Aang knew his animal friend understood the urgency.

“We should be prepared to find something we are not ready for,” Iroh said solemnly. “Ursa’s silence is troubling, and I fear the worst might have happened.”

Aang shook his head. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, okay? Let’s just see what’s going on.”

“Perhaps we should land away from the palace,” Iroh suggested.

“No. If something has happened, I’m not going to wait to deal with it.” Aang set his jaw. “I’d rather deal with it head-on.”

Iroh wasn’t fond of that plan, but he trusted Aang. He would have the Avatar’s back no matter what, and he knew Toph would too.

Night had fallen and clouds were rolling in. He was grateful for that. Night was camouflage; they could fly above the capital city without anyone seeing from below. He didn’t want to believe that anything bad had happened, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The flying bison cut over the city, high enough that the streets below looked like scars cut into the geography. Aang didn’t start to lower their altitude until they saw the walls of the royal palace. 

What he saw as they flew over the walls made his blood run cold. Azula stood on the steps of the palace, but she wasn’t alone. The woman from his dreams stood with her. They were both watching them. 

“Oh, no,” Aang gasped.

“What is it?” Iroh demanded to know.

Aang swallowed hard. “Azula is here. And it looks like the Conduit is with her.”

Behind him, he heard Toph swear.

Iroh’s next words sounded like a prayer. “Agni, guide us.”

* * *

Katara was startled from sleep by Zuko’s sudden movement. Her head had suddenly dropped onto the dusty sleep mat as he pulled away from her before she threw herself up on her elbow. Her eyes combed the room for any signs of danger that would have pulled him from sleep.

But it was just the two of them.

Zuko sat upright, heaving, his breathing harsh and loud in the quiet room. Katara sat up beside him and peered into his face. His eyes were wide and his skin was damp with sweat. His hair stuck to his temples and she was startled by his haggard appearance.

“A bad dream?” She frowned. Neither of them had been having any nightmares for weeks...not since they had started sleeping side by side.

Zuko scrubbed his hand down his face. “Yeah, you can say that.”

“Was it like the ones we were having before?”

“No.” He peers over at her before he drops his head. “Just...a regular nightmare.”

Katara put her hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Zuko started to shake his head, but then he stopped. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed and his mouth set in an unhappy scowl. 

Katara didn’t like the look on his face. “What is it?”

He let out a shaky breath. “Katara...out there in the desert. We almost died.” He huffed out an unamused laugh. “We  _ would _ have died if the Conduit hadn’t shown up.”

“You don’t know that,” she told him gently. 

“Yes, I do! You were there. We  _ both _ knew what was about to happen. That’s why we stopped to say  _ I love you _ . We both knew it was more than that. It was a goodbye. Because we knew. We  _ knew _ what was going to happen next.”

Katara’s brow knit. She wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but it must have had something to do with his nightmare. Whatever he had dreamed of, it had rattled him. She rubbed his shoulder soothingly, wishing she could reassure him that everything had worked out for the better, but knowing he needed to get this off his chest.

“The Conduit saved us because she could.” His voice was low and his eyes were on the ground. “Because she had the power, and the ability, to do so. But I...I didn’t.” His hands clenched into fists. “Despite all of my training, I wouldn’t have been able to save you.” 

Zuko let his eyes fall closed. He remembered it all so clearly. Remembered how they were back-to-back, surrounded by those black-masked assassins, knowing that there were just too many of them. That he couldn’t possibly take them all on. But most of all, he remembered the ache in his chest. It was the feeling of his heart breaking, knowing that the woman he loved was right there beside him, about to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not this time.

He looked over at her then, and Katara could see the pain in his eyes. His mouth was set in a hard line. Katara reached out for him, but Zuko turned away from her again. Katara’s hand fell limply into her lap.

“But Aang could have,” Zuko said. “Aang could have saved you.”

Katara’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Zuko—”

“It’s true, Katara.” He turned toward her. His eyes were burning with the heat of his words, and Katara swallowed hard, shocked by his intensity. “You can’t sit there and tell me that it’s not. The Conduit is the opposite of the Avatar, and if she was able to do it, then Aang would have been able to do it as well. _But I couldn’t.”_ He pointed to himself. “I know that.” He dropped his gaze to the floor as he let his hand fall back to his side. “I...I realize that now.”

Zuko got to his feet then, the movement sudden, like a startled bird taking flight. He kept his back to her, but Katara could see the tense set of his shoulders, and the way his head was hung in defeat. 

Katara stood up. She wanted to go to him, to offer him comfort, but his words were scaring her. It didn’t sound like him at all. What was he getting at?

She swallowed against the lump rising in her throat. “Zuko...what are you saying?”

Finally, he looked at her. His eyes were burning, smoldering flames against his pale skin and dark scar. 

“I’m saying...I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you, all because I was being selfish and wanted your love for myself.” 

Zuko crossed the room to her and cupped her face gently in his hands. Katara’s eyes burned with unshed tears. She pressed her fingers to the backs of his hands, wanting to anchor him there. She was terrified of what he was going to say next, but somehow she knew before he said it.

“I’m saying that I would rather love you from afar, than have you die at my side,” he whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to hers. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, Katara. Not if something happened to you.”

Katara grabbed his face in her hands. Zuko startled under her sudden touch, his eyes opening. Katara pressed her lips into a thin line to stop their trembling as she tried to control the maelstrom of emotions rushing through her.

“ _ No, _ ” she finally managed to say. “You don’t get to blame yourself for what happened out there, Zuko. And I’m  _ fine _ . I’m  _ alive. _ ”

Zuko jerked out of her grip, spinning on his heel until his back was to her once again. He raked his hand through his hair. “Because of Kahina!” His voice was practically a shout. “Because of the Conduit! Not because of me.” He turned toward her again and gestured angrily to himself. “We were attacked because of me!”

“We were attacked because of your sister,” Katara shot back. She stepped toward him. “Because she wants what’s rightfully yours.” 

“And do you think that’s going to be the last time?” He barked out a harsh laugh. “Even if we take her out, she’s not going to be the only person out there calling for my blood. And if I’m with you, I know they’ll try to hurt you to get to me.” He shook his head. “I can’t...I can’t put you at risk like that, Katara. I won’t.”

Her heart pulled painfully in her chest. He wasn’t seriously breaking up with her at a time like this, was he? How could he even think like that? Katara shook her head as her hands balled into fists at her side. 

“Where is  _ my _ choice, Zuko?” Katara demanded to know. She gestured wildly toward him. “You think I don’t know the risk of being with the Fire Lord? Do you honestly think it’s any different than being with the Avatar? You’re both targets to the wrong kind of people. People will always be jealous of you, or want what you have. I know what I signed up for.”

“But Aang can protect you!” Zuko shouted.

Katara wasn’t used to Zuko shouting at her like that, and the sound caused the tears to spill over and ran down her cheeks. 

“ _ You _ can protect me,” Katara whispered. “You  _ have  _ protected me.  _ So _ many times, Zuko. You protected me from those thugs by June’s tavern.” She slowly cut across the room until she stood in front of him. She touched his chest, where the scar was hidden by the fabric of his shirt. “You saved me from Azula.”

He couldn’t look her in the eye. “It’s not enough, Katara. I can’t stop thinking about it. All night, when we were flying, I was just thinking about how you would have been safe if you hadn’t come.”

“Don’t forget I’m a part of this too.” She cupped his cheek. “I’m supposed to be here, remember? And you and me—we’re supposed to be together.”

He sighed at her words as he nuzzled against her hand, his eyes falling closed again. “You...used your bloodbending. To protect me. You shouldn’t have had to do that. I should have—”

Katara pulled her hand away, and he opened his eyes. “I did that because I love you, Zuko. And I would do it again, no hesitation.”

“Katara—”

“Do you know what I’ve always liked about you?” He watched her, brow furrowed as she wiped tears from her eyes. “You have always treated me like I’m your equal, Zuko. You’ve never acted like I can’t take care of myself.”

“It’s different now,” he muttered.

“It can’t be,” Katara said. “I’m still  _ me _ . I’m a warrior above all else. It’s who I am, the same as you.” She swallowed hard. “Just because we’re together now doesn’t mean you can’t still treat me like you always have. Like your partner.”

He brushed his fingers over her cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’ll always want to protect you.”

“And you always will.” 

Katara wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, she pressed her lips to the edge of his scar. She took his hand in both of hers. Zuko gazed into her eyes and Katara hoped he could see her sincerity, and her love for him. 

“Remember what I said? About what-ifs and maybes?” She smiled softly. “The same thing applies here. Maybe we would have died in the desert if the Conduit hadn’t shown up when she did. Maybe we wouldn’t have. We can’t  _ know  _ for sure. We just have to accept that it happened the way it did. We’re both alive, and we’re on our way to take back your crown. And when we do,  _ you  _ will be Fire Lord again.” She looked up at him shyly. “And maybe...someday I’ll be your Fire Lady. If you want me.”

Zuko drew her in for a tight embrace that pressed the air from her lungs. He buried his face in her hair and held her close. Katara closed her eyes and gripped him close.  _ I can’t lose you,  _ she thought.  _ I won’t. _

“Of course I want you,” Zuko murmured against her hair. He withdrew and sprinkled kisses across her cheek before reaching her lips, where he kissed her fiercely. He pulled back slowly and gazed into her eyes again. “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything else.”

“Then don’t you dare try and back out of this. We’re in this together.”

He smiled softly at her as he gently stroked her cheek. “How did I ever get so lucky?” 

Katara returned the look. She took his hand and squeezed it. “We’re both lucky. Now let’s get back to the Fire Nation and reclaim your throne together. The same way we’ll do everything from here on out.”

Zuko smiled again. He could not believe how much he loved her. He didn’t know that a love as deep as theirs was possible. At least not for him. He had always assumed he would end up in a political marriage. His heart swelled in his chest as he pulled her close and kissed her again. This time, he had no intentions of letting her go any time soon.

* * *

“Aang, what’s happening down there?” Toph crawled across Appa’s saddle toward Aang. She wished that she could have brought her sight with her back from the Spirit World. “What are they doing?”

“They’re just...standing there.” Aang looked over his shoulder at Toph and Iroh. They were both looking at him with anxiety written on their faces. He swallowed hard. “I think...they might be waiting for us.”

“This is bad,” Iroh said gravely. “If Azula is here, then she must have staged a coup against Zuko. I hate to think—” He cut off sharply.

Aang clenched his jaw. Iroh didn’t need to finish that thought. If Azula was down there, then that explained the silence from Ursa. Aang only hoped that Ursa, Sokka, and the others had simply been locked up, and that a more nefarious fate hadn’t befallen them.

“What should we do, Aang?” Toph asked.

Aang already knew, and he suspected that Iroh and Toph did too. “I think we need to go down there. The Conduit is here. That must mean the prophecy is happening, which means I have to fight her. I’m going to try and lead her away from the palace. I think we’re supposed to fight in a volcanic crater, away from everyone and everything.” 

His eyes skimmed the land, and fell on a volcano that rose up behind the royal palace. It seemed to call to him, and as he studied the dark form, he realized it was the ominous mountain from his dream.

Aang pointed. “There. That has to be it. It’s the crater I’ve been dreaming about. I’ll lead the Conduit up there, and that’s where we’ll do the Spiritual Fusion.”

“What about me and Iroh?”

“We have to contend with Azula, and figure out what’s happened to Ursa and the others,” Iroh answered. “It has been a long time coming, but I think it is time she gets knocked down a peg. The Fire Lord’s crown rightfully belongs to my nephew, and if she has taken it from him, I intend to take it back.”

“It’s settled then.” Aang took a deep breath. “I’m going to bring us down. They might try to take us out of the air, so I’ll be prepared for that. I want you two to go in fast and hard—take them by surprise. Go after Azula, and I’ll take on the Conduit.”

“You’ve got it, boss,” Toph muttered. “And just in case, can I just say that if we die tonight, I’m glad it’s with the two of you?”

“Don’t talk like that, Toph.” Aang glanced back at her as he began to bring Appa down. “We  _ can’t _ lose.”

Toph’s face was set grimly. “I know.”

Aang let go of Appa’s reins and stood up. He could see Azula and the Conduit down below, waiting for them. They weren’t alone—he recognized the uniforms of the Dai Li agents and the armor of the palace guards. But he didn’t recognize the people dressed in black who wore masks. They were new.

There were dozens of them down there, and it would be just the three of them. Aang didn’t like those odds, especially since he wasn’t going to be in  _ that _ fight. He knew Iroh and Toph were some of the best fighters in the world, but he didn’t like the thought of them going up against that many enemies.

But they had no choice. It was like the end of the Hundred Years’ War all over again.

Aang readied himself for a fight, but it never came. Instead, Azula and the others watched until Appa landed in the courtyard. Aang leaped from the saddle, softening his landing with his airbending, and faced Azula and the Conduit.

Azula watched him coolly, but she looked anything but. Her clothes were rumpled and dirty, and her hair was lank and greasy, falling from its topknot. There were deep shadows beneath her eyes. Aang had never seen her look like this. A feeling of unease settled deeper in the pit of his gut. 

“Where is Princess Ursa?” Aang demanded to know.

Azula laughed. The sound was jarring and unsettling in the quiet courtyard. Her head rolled against her shoulders before she looked back at him. The look in her eyes had Aang taking an involuntary step backwards.

“You shouldn’t worry about  _ Mother _ ,” Azula cackled. She swept her arm out toward the Conduit. “You should worry about  _ her _ .”

Aang looked at his counterpart. She was just as beautiful and terrifying as she had been in his dreams. The difference now was he could feel the power she exuded. It permeated the air and settled deep in the pit of his gut. He wanted to run away, but he couldn’t. 

But something seemed... _ off _ . She was watching him with a blank look in her eyes, and she looked worse than Azula did. Her skin was pallid and sallow, and her dark clothes almost seemed too big for her thin frame. She swayed unsteadily on her feet. She looked emaciated, weak. But the power he could feel coming off of her was strong, and he wouldn’t allow himself to be fooled by her appearance.

A cruel smile curved Azula’s lips. “Now.”

The Conduit moved. Her arm came up, and his seismic sense felt the way the ground vibrated beneath his feet as she manipulated the earth. Aang leaped backwards in time to avoid being hit with a column of rock. He swept his glider out, and a strong burst of wind cut across the courtyard. Everyone but the Conduit and Azula lost their footing as the Conduit drew up a wall of rock to protect them.

Aang didn’t look back over his shoulder at Iroh and Toph. “I’m taking her away from here. Take Azula out!” He snapped his glider open and stared down the Conduit as she collapsed the rock wall. “Let’s do this,” he gritted out, never breaking eye contact with her.

The Avatar took flight. When he looked back down, he saw the Conduit following him. She rode a wave of rock as black flames swirled around her wrists. Aang turned his eyes back to the volcanic crater. 

Something was wrong here. The Conduit was following Azula— _ obeying _ Azula. That didn’t sound like the person Zuko had described at all. What had changed? What did Azula do to her? 

He felt the heat of the blast just in time to twist out of its way. Aang glanced back down at the Conduit right as she sent another jet of black flame towards him. He twisted in mid-air and brought his glider to his front, snapping it closed and spinning it in the air to deteriorate the flames. Then he popped it open as he began to lose altitude, and took back to the air.

Aang cut through the air, zig-zagging to avoid any more projectiles the Conduit might throw his way. He was faster than she was, and he pulled ahead of her as he soared toward the crater. He looked back again and saw the Conduit propel herself over the back wall of the palace. She didn’t have a glider with which to fly, but she manipulated the earth to carry her in a way he had seen Toph do on several occasions. 

As he watched her bend the earth, a thought occurred to Aang. If the Conduit was his opposite, did that extend to their bending too? If he was born an airbender, did that mean she was born an earthbender? She seemed naturally skilled at it. 

Aang decided that it didn’t matter. He’d been trained by the greatest earthbender, and he was sure he could handle it. 

Aang finally landed lightly on his feet in the volcanic crater. He closed his glider and stood facing back the way he had come. He could feel the rumble of the earth as the Conduit came towards him.

This was not the way he had imagined things to go. He had been hoping that the Conduit truly didn’t want to destroy him, and that he would be able to convince her to do the Spiritual Fusion. He hadn’t anticipated Azula’s interference. That changed things. But Aang knew it didn’t matter. He was still going to try. It was the only thing he could do.

He was ready.

* * *

Azula brought her hands together and sent a massive jet of blue fire blasting toward her uncle and the blind bender. The small girl anticipated the move and shielded her and Iroh with a wall of rock. Then the girl punched outwards, sending large chunks of boulder flying towards Azula and her men.

“Don’t just stand there!” Azula shrieked. “ _ Kill  _ them!”

Her men rushed forward. Iroh leaped forward and swept an arc of fire across the courtyard. Most of the men were quick enough to avoid it, but those who weren’t dropped to the ground as they caught fire. 

Azula stepped toward the blind girl. She had fought her once or twice before, and she knew the girl was a formidable opponent. But the last time they had gone toe to toe, Azula couldn’t firebend. She didn’t have that dilemma now.  _ Let’s see how good you are when I burn your feet _ , Azula thought viciously. 

She sent blast after blast of fire toward the girl. She stayed light on her feet, trying to stay ahead of the blind girl’s strange sense of sight. The earthbender was fast and she deflected Azula’s flames with rocks and boulders, but Azula seemed to have something up her sleeve as she kept her on defense. 

Azula swept out with her arm and leg. Two trails of blue fire left her fist and foot and arced toward the blind girl. Azula watched in gleeful satisfaction as the girl brought her arms up to deflect the fire aiming for her face. At the same time, Azula whipped fire at the blind girl with her fist and she stumbled backwards, throwing up columns of rock to protect herself from the flames. 

“Did you  _ really  _ think that the three of you could take on me and my entire army by yourselves?” Azula barked out a cruel laugh. “If I’d known it would just be the three of you, I wouldn’t have amassed an army!”

“We’ll see how much you’ll be bragging when I kick your butt!” the blind girl called back as she sent boulders cutting through the air at the princess. 

Azula danced around the boulders and punched out gouts of fire at the earthbender. 

Meanwhile, her men swarmed her uncle. He might have been an old tea-loving fool, but he was still the Dragon of the West and a formidable fighter. He seemed to be everywhere all at once, his fire burning bright in the night. But he was too preoccupied to be able to assist the blind bender. 

Azula kicked flame from her foot as the bender sent a boulder flying her direction. It fractured into pieces and fell to the stone ground and Azula brought her foot down, sending a wave of fire toward the blind girl. She sidestepped it and launched more rock at Azula. Azula deflected it with a flaming kick, and she felt the rumble beneath her feet. Azula jumped backwards just in time as the ground where she had just been standing opened up.

Azula gnashed her teeth as she stared at the blind girl. She needed to trick the girl somehow in order to get close. Azula knew that if she could burn the girl’s feet, she’d gain the upper hand. 

Azula relentlessly whipped fire at the girl as she pressed forward, her feet never leaving the ground. The bender was forced to duck and block to avoid the blows, backing up toward the sky bison. Azula smiled cruelly. 

“Back off, Princess!” the blind bender gritted out as she deflected Azula’s flames.

“Ha-hahahaha,  _ never! _ ” Azula cackled as she continued to let flames fly. “If you can’t stand the heat, then you should have stayed out of the Fire Nation!” 

“Man, who writes your dialogue? Whoever they are, you might wanna fire ’em,” Toph shot back. “May I recommend Sokka? He would be  _ way  _ better at it.”

“As if I’d use that  _ peasant  _ for anything other than target practice!” Azula barked back.

She brought her hands together and sliced through the air, low to the ground. Her blue flames crackled across the stone as she brought her hands up. She smiled viciously. Azula was steering the blind girl to exactly where she wanted her. As she punched out some more fists of fire that the earthbender continued to avoid, she carried on.

“You know, fire and lightning aren’t the  _ only _ tricks a firebender has up their sleeves,” Azula drawled. “Has my brother ever told you what else a firebender can do?”

The blind girl slid sideways to avoid the rapid fire, and Azula launched herself at the girl at the exact same moment. She gripped the earthbender’s shoulders and spun her around, shoving her back towards the hot stonework. Azula’s smirk widened, She had been steadily heating up the ground through her feet for the last few minutes, and the earthbender wasn’t expecting it. 

As soon as her feet touched the surface, the girl screamed. It was a shrill, horrifying sound. She tried to push away, tried to jump away, to fight back as the pain and the panic overwhelmed her. But Azula relentlessly held her there, taking every punch and scratch the earthbender threw at her. She only let her go when the smell of burning flesh filled her senses.

The blind bender went down on her hands and knees on the cooler ground in front of her, her feet a blackened, blistered mess. Toph continued to rasp and cry against the pain. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air and Azula advanced on the blind girl, gearing up for the kill.

“Azula, no!” 

She heard her uncle’s cry, but Azula paid him no mind. The blind girl scooted sideways, dragging herself by her palms. Tears streamed from her sightless eyes. Azula advances like a predator to her prey, reading to pounce. Zuzu wasn’t around to stop her like he had been with that little brat, and this pleased her greatly. 

But movement out of the corner of her eye tore her focus away from the sniveling earthbender. Azula looked up, toward the wall, in time to see a section of the wall come shuddering down. Four men in blue robes and one woman in red, that damn noblewoman who had escaped, Azula realized, poured in through the gap. The guards nearest to the intruders attacked, but Azula watched the earthbender sweep them away with a flick of his wrist. His cackle cut through the air and grated against her nerves. 

Who were these interlopers? Who dared to challenge her claim to the crown? Azula would take them out, right after she finished with the blind earthbender. 

Azula didn’t see the boulder that the girl threw her way until it hit her square in the chest. Azula flew backwards and hit the ground hard enough that it knocked the air from her lungs and stars burst in her vision. But Azula didn’t falter as she rolled onto her feet and sent a blue fireball careening toward the earthbender. The girl threw herself flat against the ground and the fire passed inches over her body.

Her army had noticed the newcomers, and some had broken away from her uncle to contend with them. Azula was grateful that they were preoccupied. Iroh was still fighting off more of her men, so it was just Azula and the blind girl. Azula stalked toward the earthbender once again, each step making her head thunder and the corners of her vision darken.

She brought her hand up and electricity crackled at the tips of her fingers. 

But then, bright orange light suddenly flooded the courtyard. Azula looked up, and her mouth dropped open in a mix of surprise and horror. 

A massive birdlike creature with a flaming tail was descending upon the battle-strewn courtyard. The bird screeched as its flames burned brighter, the sound echoing around the palace grounds. As it lowered itself, Azula saw its riders, and she felt her blood run cold. 

Her brother and the water tribe princess sat abreast of the fiery bird. Zuzu was  _ alive _ . 

Azula looked around and saw the Kage Noshi leader. He was watching the bird thing too. Azula gritted her teeth. Zuko was supposed to be  _ dead.  _

The bird landed in the courtyard, its great wings beating against the air. Azula watched as her brother quickly jumped from the saddle, fire bursting from his fists as he sprinted directly towards her.

“ _ Azula! _ ” Zuko’s shout made her heart stutter as it echoed through the courtyard, his eyes filled with flaming rage.

Azula had never seen him with such fury in his eyes. This was no longer annoying little Zuzu coming to spar and lose. This was a man out for blood.  _ Her _ blood. Azula backed away from the blind earthbender. 

For the first time in her life, Azula turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYY for this cliffhanger.
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> I PROMISE it is SO WORTH IT. 
> 
> Also, keep an eye out for more Hauntober one-shots!


	47. Chapter Forty-Three: The Avatar and the Conduit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and the Conduit face off.
> 
> Zuko wonders who will pay the price for his enlightenment.
> 
> Azula takes a hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FireLadyFae/LadyFaePhillips for her contributions on the next few chapters. We seriously edited these chapters about 4-5 times each. She is just as dedicated to this story as I am, so if you could show her some love in the comments, I'm sure she'd appreciate it!

Katara jumped from Dagny’s saddle and hit the ground in a sprint, heading towards Toph. She had seen the deadly lightning Azula was conjuring, and all she could think about was the last time she had faced off against Zuko’s sister.

The Kage Noshi, Dai Li agents, and palace guards surrounded them, but in the thick of the fray, Iroh was holding his own. She spotted Pakku and the other members of the Order battling more of the attackers and felt a wave of relief wash over her. She had seen Azula turn and run into the palace. Zuko was starting to go after her. 

But Katara needed him more than they needed to stop Azula. Toph was hurt.

“Zuko!” Katara called after him.

He stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. He noticed Toph on the ground cradling her scorched feet, and he felt his blood run cold. His sister had done that. She had almost  _ killed _ Toph. Azula needed to be stopped, but first, Katara and Toph needed him.

After one last furious look at his sister’s retreating form, he turned and ran back towards them, using his fire to deflect blows from a few enemies who had given up on trying to attack the Dragon of the West and the other members of the Order.

Katara dropped to her knees beside Toph and took in the state of her feet. She pressed her hand to her mouth to hold in her horrified scream.

“Long time, no see, Sugar Queen,” Toph gritted out. Tears leaked down her eyes and cut through the dust on her cheeks. “Do you mind healing my feet? This hurts bad.” She hissed as a fresh wave of pain rocked through her. “We can catch up later.”

Katara wasted no time as she uncapped her waterskin and encased her hands in water. She pressed each hand to the bottom of Toph’s feet and poured her energy into healing, her brow furrowing in concentration. She needed to get through this quickly. There were far too many enemies and not enough friendly faces. 

“Your feet are burned badly, Toph,” Katara managed to say. She swallowed hard. “I...I don’t know if I can fix this.”

“You mean...I won’t be able to see?” Katara could hear the panic in Toph’s voice and her heart pulled painfully in her chest.

“I—” Katara sucked in a sharp breath. She didn’t know how well Toph could see without her feet, but she didn’t want her to know Katara was lying. “I don’t know.”

Toph pressed her mouth into a thin line. Fresh tears streamed down her dirty cheeks, making her look young and small, and Katara felt tears of her own burning in her eyes. 

_ We were too late _ , she thought abysmally.  _ If we’d gotten here sooner, maybe we could have stopped this.  _

“I’m going to try my best,” Katara told her fiercely. 

She didn’t know for sure what was going on, but she quickly absorbed what she did notice: Appa was there, which meant Aang was back too. Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus were fighting what seemed to be a hundred men on their own. Azula had attacked Toph, and burned her. When Azula had seen the phoenix, she had fled. But why? It wasn’t like Azula to run from any fight. And where was Ursa? Where were Sokka and Suki? Katara intended to find out as soon as Toph was healed.

Zuko guarded them fiercely, standing in front of them and keeping a lookout for any enemies. The assailants were rather preoccupied with the members of the Order, but he fended off those who dared to come close. 

His eyes cut across the scene, taking all of it in. He recognized one of his potential brides, Kemeko. She was fighting alongside Master Piandao. He watched her for a moment and was impressed by her expertise with a sword. He was glad to see Iroh was fine, but he didn’t know about his mother and Kiyi. And if Iroh and Toph were here, where was Aang? 

A black-masked assassin brandishing two broadswords appeared in front of him, and Zuko lashed out with fire, forcing his opponent back a step. Zuko stepped after him, determined to keep him away from Katara and Toph. 

“You’re supposed to be dead,” the Kage Noshi snarled, and Zuko recognized the voice from the desert. It was the leader.

Zuko gave a satisfied smirk at the Kage Noshi’s frustration. “Rumors of my demise have been  _ greatly  _ exaggerated.”

He drew his swords and lunged for the assassin. They clashed hard enough that sparks flew against the blades of their swords. 

Zuko felt his inner fire surge with his emotions. He’d managed to keep himself together for the last few days as he and Katara crossed the ocean to the Fire Nation on Dagny, but now that he was back at the palace,  _ his  _ palace, where his sister had staged a coup and tried to take his throne, he was furious. 

He noticed the men in the uniforms of the palace guards fighting  _ against _ his uncle and the Order. Many were familiar faces, not simply enemies that Azula had roped into her plots and had used them to take over the palace. No, he  _ knew _ these people, and that angered him more. These were people he had trusted with his life—with his mother and sister’s life—and instead, they had been loyal to Azula for spirits-knew how long. 

Zuko let out a frustrated growl as he attacked the assassin leader with violent fury, flames pouring past his lips as he released some of the rage burning inside of him. The assassin wasn’t prepared for the intensity of Zuko’s attacks, or the fire that scorched his mask. He faltered backward and Zuko pressed forward, ready for the kill. 

But the assassin leader recovered quickly, and was ready for him. Zuko drove back against him, pursuing him with his swords. The Kage Noshi leader withdrew and ducked away, feinting and parrying Zuko’s blows. 

He was a great swordsman; Zuko would give him that. Perhaps even better than  _ he _ was. But Zuko wasn’t limited to just his swords. He had his bending too.

“This time, I’ll make  _ sure _ you’re dead,” the assassin said.

“It’s over,” Zuko retorted hotly. 

His swords became encased in flames. He was done playing nice. He had come back for his throne, and nothing was going to stop him from taking it. 

He swiped out with one flaming sword. The assassin was a beat too slow, and Zuko scored his arm from wrist to elbow. Blood dripped onto the stone ground between them. The assassin grunted against the pain and redoubled his efforts with his injured hand. 

Zuko brought his blazing weapon up and caught the assassin’s sword against the flat of his blade. Zuko jabbed out with his free sword and the assassin faltered backwards, but Zuko followed through with a jet of fire that trailed the sword’s edge and seared the assassin’s ribs.

Zuko disengaged his other sword and pressed forward, keeping up his steady attacks. The assassin continued to move backwards, parrying Zuko’s blows. Zuko was blocked every time, but he never relented as he continued to push the assassin backwards. 

The jet of water came from nowhere. Suddenly, the assassin was swept away on a powerful wave, and Zuko wheeled around to face the newcomer. He looked up into Master Pakku’s ice-blue eyes.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at him. “What—”

“Go!” the Grandmaster urged, pointing back towards the direction Zuko had come from. “My granddaughter needs you!”

Zuko looked back at where he had left Katara and Toph by Dagny. The phoenix had taken over guarding them, and was currently breathing fire at any enemies who dared to come too close. It reminded him strongly of the Conduit’s dragon back in the desert, and he thought it would be nice to have her at their side again. 

He had resented that the Conduit had been the one to save them out in the desert, but he had to admit, she was powerful. It wouldn’t hurt to have her here now.

As he sprinted back towards them, he could see Katara still kneeling by Toph, healing her feet. Zuko swallowed hard. He could smell the odor of burnt flesh on the air, a scent he was all too familiar with, and he had been thinking too much about lately. 

Azula had done that to her, and the guilt pooled heavily in Zuko’s gut. Why...why did his family, his own flesh and blood, have to cause so much pain to the people he cared about? And why hadn’t he done more to find Azula in the first place?

Zuko continued to cut across the courtyard. Dagny remained standing over them vigilantly, and the attackers had given up trying to get past the phoenix. Katara looked up as he approached them, and he didn’t like the grim look on her face. He could tell it was slow work healing the damage done to Toph’s feet. 

“Toph said that Aang lured the Conduit up to the top of that mountain.” She jerked her chin behind him, and Zuko looked back at the dormant volcano that rose up above the palace. “And she said that something is wrong with the Conduit.”

“I don’t know  _ what _ I was feeling. I’ve never felt anything like it,” Toph rasped out. “She just felt...off, somehow. And she just went along with what Azula wanted, no questions asked.”

Zuko and Katara exchanged a knowing look. 

“Azula found the way to control her,” Zuko said quietly. He swallowed hard and resheathed his swords. “I’ve got to go after them. I know how Aang can break her hold.”

“I know.” Katara looked up at him, her gaze intense. “Go find Aang. Make sure that he and the Conduit don’t destroy each other.” She glanced back at Toph. “I…”

“You need to go after Azula,” Toph gritted out. She pulled her feet away from Katara and gingerly touched the raw flesh. “By the time you finish getting me healed up, the fight will be over. I’m done here; there’s no way around it. But  _ you _ aren’t.”

“I don’t know if I should take her on by myself,” Katara admitted quietly. 

“You don’t have a choice,” Toph said. “I’m out of this fight. It’s up to you and Sparky now. Go play your parts in this prophecy.”

“Let’s get Toph up on Dagny,” Zuko suggested, his expression grim. “That way she’s out of danger.” 

“Dagny? Is that the giant thing breathing fire behind us?” Toph put her palm on the ground. “Spirits, what  _ is _ that?”

“It’s a phoenix.” Katara drew her water back into the skin on her waist. “She’ll take good care of you.”

Zuko scooped Toph up into his arms. Dagny paused her fury to watch him with her intelligent amber eyes, before she folded herself down so he could load Toph into her saddle. 

“Do I even want to know what the two of you have been up to while you’ve been gone?” Toph asked Zuko as she settled into the saddle.

“I’ll tell you all about it over a bottle of fire spirits when this is over,” Zuko promised her.

Toph grinned. “You’ve got a deal, Sparky. But before you go, tell me, how do you drive this thing?”

“I think Dagny will take it from here, Toph,” Katara said. She looked over at Zuko. “Take Appa up to the crater. You’ve got to get to Aang before it’s too late.”

Zuko grabbed her hand. “If you don’t think you can face Azula, then don’t.” He grimaced. “I don’t think she was expecting to see me alive.”

“I don’t think so, either.” Katara chewed her bottom lip. “But if I don’t go after her, she might get away.”

“Go find my mother and your brother instead,” Zuko said. “And the Kyoshi Warriors. We’re badly outnumbered here, Katara. We need all the help we can get.”

“What about Azula?” Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head. “Don’t worry about her for now. We’ll find her. Right now, you just need to get the others. They’ll likely be down in the dungeon below the palace. The one I told you about.”

Katara nodded. “Okay. I’ll find them.”

“I might not be able to see, but I’ll do what I can,” Toph told them. She patted the phoenix’s feathery neck. “Me and the firebird will take care of whatever guys Iroh hasn’t destroyed. Isn’t that right, Dagny?”

The phoenix gave a roaring squawk in reply, shaking her large head, and Toph grinned.

“Sounds like a plan, Toph. Good luck and be careful,” Zuko told her.

Toph threw a mock salute. “Will do, Sparky.” With that, Toph and the Phoenix dove back into the raging battle, and for a moment, it was just Zuko and Katara.

Before he departed, Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara’s waist and drew her in close, pressing a fervent kiss to Katara’s lips. When he pulled back, he cupped her cheek in his free hand.

“Go find them. I’ll be back as soon as I know Aang is alright.” He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “And then we’ll take my sister on,  _ together _ .”

Katara smiled tightly up at him. “Together.”

They held each other’s gaze for just a moment longer. Then Zuko was off.

He jogged over to the sky bison. Appa had been using his tail to sweep enemies off of their feet, roaring ferociously and snapping at any who got too close. Most of them opted to avoid the bison. 

Zuko climbed on top of Appa’s broad head. Katara watched him take flight, her heart pulling painfully. She only hoped the Pond’s knowledge proved to be good. It looked like most of what the Pond had shown him was already coming true. Azula and the Conduit were here, weren’t they? So whatever the Pond had shown him that could break Azula’s hold over the Conduit must be true, too.

Toph appeared beside her, still in Dagny’s saddle. “Hey, Sugar Queen.”

Katara spun around to see if something was wrong. “What’s wrong, Toph?”

“So...you and Sparky, huh?” She waggled her eyebrows as a grin split her face.

“Maybe we should talk about this later,” Katara muttered as a blush rose in her cheeks. She was grateful Toph couldn’t see it. “I’ve got to go find my brother.”

Toph nodded. “Yeah, okay. But don’t think we aren’t talking about this later.” Then she grew serious. “But hey. Be careful. Princess Azula is…”

“Yeah,” Katara said grimly. “I know.”

It didn’t take long for the Conduit to reach the top of the crater. 

Aang was ready for her when she flew over the edge and landed on the far side from him. Black flames curled around her arms, and the hilt of her katana gleamed at her waist. Her violet eyes were flat and deadly.

“We don’t have to do this,” Aang called out to her. “I found a way to stop the prophecy. I know how we can  _ both _ walk away from this!”

But the Conduit only offered him a zombie-like stare as she slammed her foot down onto the ground. A wave of rock went crashing toward Aang, and he brought his arms up, raising a wide wall of earth that halted her attack in its tracks. 

Aang dropped it, mouth opened to plead with her, but she wasn’t finished yet. The Conduit lashed out with her arm, and black flame jetted across the distance between them. Aang deflected the blow with his staff. 

He was reluctant to attack her. He didn’t want to fight her, not only because he knew it wouldn’t end well for either of them, but also because he  _ knew  _ how to avoid it in the first place. He just needed the Conduit to listen.

“Hey, listen to me!” Aang called out as he avoided another volley of rocks. “I know the prophecy said we had to fight each other, but I’ve been to the Spirit World! I’ve found another way!”

He launched himself skyward on a current of air as the Conduit chucked a boulder at him. He landed lightly on his feet and threw himself to the side to avoid a gout of black flame. He felt it singe the hair on his arm, and he ducked to avoid another rock. 

“I met the Sieshin Lord. He told me how to stop the prophecy!” Aang looked at the Conduit. She stared back at him with malicious rage in her eyes, but he wouldn’t give up. “We have to perform Spiritual Fusion—”

He flew sideways to avoid a column of rock she shot towards him. She advanced, punching rock after rock at him. Aang deflected her attacks by using his glider as a staff, coupled with his airbending, to knock the rocks away. 

“—it’s not even that hard! We just have to combine our spiritual energies and become one! Then the prophecy is over, and we don’t have to destroy each other!”

Aang swerved to avoid a blast of flames and but missed the chunk of rock she manipulated, and he took a boulder to the chest. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He winced as stars burst in his vision and the air was knocked from his lungs. 

He knew he had to recover quickly, so with a deep breath he somersaulted to his feet and swung his glider out in an arc. The wind caught the Conduit and she was bowled over. She slid across the crater on her back. 

“Why won’t you  _ listen  _ to me!” Aang shouted at her. “I’m trying to save us!”

Aang felt a sudden pressure in the air then, cold and heavy. Something had changed within the Conduit. She was growing more powerful.

The Conduit jumped lithely to her feet. When she looked at Aang, a chill ran through him and he suddenly understood what the unnerving shift in the air had been. It had been  _ her. _ Her eyes were black and deadly. 

_ A Conduit State? _ Aang wasn’t sure what hers was called, but it seemed fitting. And he knew what was coming next...

As if on cue, a wind picked up around her, stirring up volcanic ash into a maelstrom as she approached him. He could feel the power dripping from her. It sizzled in the air between them, raising the fine hairs on his arms as a cold sweat broke out across his forehead. 

Aang had confronted Koh the Face Stealer. He had defeated a comet-fueled Fire Lord Ozai at the age of twelve. He had come face to face with the Sieshin Lord and challenged him to a duel without bending. Yet despite it all, Aang had never faced anything quite like this. He had never known a fear like the kind he felt pulsing in his veins at this very moment. 

Briefly, he wondered if this was how others felt when he went into the Avatar State.

“ _ Stop! _ ” Aang shouted at her. 

But the Conduit kept coming.

Aang thought quickly. He brought up a wall of rock to shield him from the flying debris. Then he closed his eyes and called upon the past Avatars. 

_ I need your help,  _ Aang told them.  _ I can’t hurt her. But I need to stop her.  _

Avatar Yangchen rose up from the depths of his spirit.  _ Let me in, Aang.  _

_ You can’t hurt her. _

_ Trust me, Aang. I know what I am doing... _

He took a deep breath.  _ Okay.  _

Then the world faded to black. 

* * *

Sokka rattled the gate of his cell uselessly. The iron was old, but it was solid. It wasn’t going to budge. He slammed his hand against the bar and let out a shout of frustration. Then he leaned his forehead against the cool metal and squeezed his eyes shut, dejected. 

He wished Toph were here. Metal bars were nothing to her.

“There’s nothing we can do, Sokka. We’re stuck here.” He looked up at Suki. She was in the next cell over with a handful of Kyoshi Warriors. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth was set in an unhappy scowl. “We just have to wait...and hope Aang stops Azula.”

“I hate feeling so helpless,” he muttered. 

Sokka scrubbed his hand down his face. The stubble on his chin prickled against his palm. How long had they been down here? At least a week, maybe longer. The Equinox was drawing near. That had to be why Aang was here. Maybe the prophecy was unfolding. 

But if that was the case, then where were Katara and Zuko? He couldn’t help but feel they should have been back by now. Maybe they  _ had _ come back. They wouldn’t have been expecting Azula. It was possible that Azula had taken them by surprise, and captured them, or maybe worse. 

Sokka couldn’t bear to think about that now. He needed to keep his wits about him. But it was hard when he didn’t know what was going on outside of their prison.

Azula had made sure that they couldn’t escape. The dungeon was underground, so there were no windows that they could try to escape through. They had each been thoroughly searched and stripped of all weapons and anything else that could be used to aid in their escape. Even the girls’ hairpins. And the bars were too narrow for any of them to squeeze through. They had tried everything they could.

It was hopelessly impossible. 

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon burst open and Azula stalked in. Somehow, she looked worse than she did just a few hours before. 

Her eyes were bloodshot and frantic and her skin was pale and glistened with sweat. Her wide eyes combed over the occupants of the cells before they landed on the one on the end, where Ursa and Kiyi were. 

Azula strode down the walkway between the cells toward Ursa and Kiyi. 

“ _ No! _ ” Sokka lunged for the princess. 

His hand latched onto her arm and Azula turned toward him, teeth bared in a snarl. Sokka tightened his grip on her and yanked. Azula flew toward the iron bars and slammed against them. He had half-hoped he could knock her out, but he had no such luck. Sokka grappled for her other arm but Azula strained against him.

“Get your filthy peasant hands off of me,” she hissed into his face. 

“Leave them alone!” Sokka shouted back at her.

“ _ Sokka! _ ” Suki screamed.

He saw Azula bring her free hand up. He saw the lightning building on the tips of her fingers. His eyes went wide, and he let Azula go with a hard shove. The princess stumbled back across the floor. She fell against the other wall of cells and slumped to the ground. The lightning died from her fingertips, and her head snapped up. She glared daggers at Sokka.

“I ought to end your miserable life,” she snarled at him. Azula picked herself up off the ground. She curled her lip at him. “But I have bigger problems to deal with than insolent water tribe scum.”

Sokka bristled at her words, but he was still shaking. Whether it was with adrenaline or fear, he wasn’t sure. 

He’d seen Zuko’s scar. He knew what had happened during the Agni Kai. He knew he had just come close to death by daring to interfere with whatever Azula was planning. But as he watched the princess stalk toward Ursa and Kiyi, he couldn’t help but wonder if he could have done more to stop her.

Ursa watched Azula approach the cell. Her hand was a mess of pain, and even though she had wrapped it with a torn piece of fabric from her robes, she still cradled it to her chest. 

Yet despite the injury Azula had given her, Ursa still looked at her eldest daughter with a measure of sympathy and regret. The words Azula had hurled at her earlier had stuck. Most of what Azula had said was true.

The regent Fire Lord—though perhaps she wasn’t even  _ that _ anymore—dragged herself to her feet. She positioned herself between Azula and Kiyi. She had failed Azula. She wouldn’t allow herself to fail Kiyi, too.

Azula stopped outside of the cell. 

It pained Ursa to see her like this. Azula was so young, but she had been through so much. And part of that was Ursa’s fault. Azula had been right: she  _ had _ left her children at the mercy of their father. But Ursa hadn’t had a choice. If she had tried to take them with her, Ozai would have killed them all. Ursa had thought that leaving them with him,  _ alive _ , was better than death.

She wondered if she was wrong. And she had spent the better part of the last few hours thinking about how she should have tried harder. How she should have sent someone to rescue them from their father for her. Surely, she could have orchestrated something to save her children. Maybe someone in the palace would have still been loyal to her and could have taken the children to a designated location under the guise of taking them out to play, where Ursa could have collected them.

But Ursa knew how things had been then. She hadn’t been able to trust  _ anyone _ . And even if she could have, she couldn’t risk putting others in danger for something that would have gotten them all killed, had they been caught. So in the end, she chose to do nothing.

She had thought about similar things over and over again since she had come back. But there was nothing she could do about it now. 

Azula plunged her hand into the pocket of her tunic. When she withdrew it, a key ring hung from her fingertip. Azula smiled cruelly.

“I’m going to open this door,” she said. “And then I’m taking the little brat with me. If you try to stop me, I will do  _ far _ more than burn your hand.”

Ursa swallowed hard as fear settled coldly in her gut. She could see it in Azula’s eyes that she meant every word. Ursa looked back at her youngest daughter. Kiyi was watching her mother and half-sister, her eyes wide with fear. 

“Mummy?” A fat tear rolled down her cheek. “Don’t make me go with her. I’m afraid.”

Azula smiled acidly at her. “It’s not  _ me _ you should be afraid of, you know. Our dearest brother is back from the dead.”

Ursa snapped her head toward Azula. “What are you talking about?”

Azula leaned against the cell and inspected her cuticles. “I hired the Kage Noshi to kill him and the waterbending whore—”

“Hey!” Sokka cut her off with a sharp growl. “Watch your mouth! That’s my sister you’re talking about!”

Azula spun towards him, eyes enraged, and let out a blest of fire straight into his cage. Sokka dropped to the ground to avoid being burned.

“Sokka!” Suki reached through the bars towards him, hoping he had moved quick enough so he wasn’t harmed.

“When I want your opinion, you filthy peasant, I will  _ give it to you! _ ”

No longer interested in him, Azula then turned back to her mother and huffed out an exasperated breath as though Sokka’s intervention were a mere inconvenience, like she hadn’t just tried to kill him.

Sokka pulled himself back to his feet and exchanged an uneasy look with Suki, nodding once. He had avoided Azula’s fire and aside from the harsh pounding of his heart in his throat, he was no worse for wear.

“Now, as I was saying before I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted…. You’re familiar with the Kage Noshi, aren’t you, Mother?” She turned her cold smile on Ursa. “Well, their leader reported to me that dear old Zuzu was killed by their own hand. Why do you think I’m here for the crown, after all? I wouldn’t  _ dare _ stage a coup if he was still alive to take it from me. That would be annoying  _ and _ exhausting.”

Ursa swallowed hard. She had seen Azula before all of this, when she and Zuko had come to find her. She had seen then that there was something broken inside of her. But now, Ursa knew that whatever it was had now shattered completely. There was no coming back from this for Azula. 

“So imagine my surprise...when he shows up here tonight.” Azula twirled the keys on the end of her finger. “He’s going to try to kill  _ me _ . And I can’t let that happen.” Her eyes locked on Kiyi. “So I need a bargaining chip. That’s where  _ you _ come in, you little brat. As long as you’re with me, Zuzu won’t dare hurt me.”

“I can’t let you take her.” Ursa shook her head. “I won’t.”

Azula’s face twisted into a scowl as she held her hand out, palm up. Blue flame danced there and cast shadows across her face that made her look more unstable than she already did. “If you don’t, I’ll kill you.”

“Ursa!” Sokka pressed himself against the bars of his cell again. “Azula, you leave them alone! If you hurt them—”

“Shut  _ up _ , you peasant!” Azula turned toward him. She threw a fireball at him this time, and Sokka ducked to avoid the blast. “This is a  _ family matter _ , so butt out already!” She turned back to the cell and stuck the key in the lock. “There’s no more time for talking. Hand the girl over, and no one gets hurt, Mother.”

“I can’t let you take her.” Ursa pulled Kiyi to her. Her voice was thick with emotion. “I failed you, Azula. I failed Zuko. I—”

“I don’t have time for you to wallow in self-pity,” Azula cut her off with a hiss. She opened the cell door and held one flame-filled hand up. “The girl. Now.”

Ursa’s bottom lip trembled. Her heart raced in her chest and sweat dripped down her back. “ _ No. _ ”

Azula stormed into the cell and faced her mother, who stood inches from her. Now twenty years old, Azula was as tall as her mother and could look her straight in the eyes. Azula’s eyes glistened with anger, hatred, and sadness all at once.

When she spoke, her voice was tinged with venomous hatred. “And where was this courage when Zuko and I needed you,  _ Mother? _ You say you don’t love her more than me, but here you stand, ready to  _ die _ for her. You never would have done that for me!” Her voice grew louder with each word until it was nearly an incoherent shriek. “You’re nothing but a  _ liar! _ ” 

She launched the fire at Ursa. She had been caught up in Azula’s monologue and wasn’t prepared for the attack. She ducked down with a scream as the fire roared over her head and cracked the stone wall behind her. Kiyi screamed. 

When she opened her eyes, Azula held Kiyi, with one arm wrapped around the girl’s neck.

Azula’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Don’t. Move.”

Ursa watched helplessly as Azula dragged Kiyi from the cell. She slammed the door and locked it behind her. Ursa threw herself at the door as Azula dragged Kiyi away, out of the dungeon.

“ _ Kiyi! _ ” Hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

“Mummy!” All Ursa could see was her youngest daughter’s tear-streaked face. She looked up at Azula. “Don’t you hurt her, Azula! For Agni’s sake, she’s your  _ sister! _ ” 

Azula only smiled as they disappeared through the door.

* * *

Zuko guided Appa up to the top of the dormant volcano. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and all he could think about was what the Pond had shown him. In the vision, he had seen Aang and the Conduit laid out in the rubble, dead and broken. 

He just hoped he wasn’t too late. 

“Come on, buddy, can’t you go a little faster?” Zuko coaxed the sky bison. “We’ve got to get to Aang!”

Appa grunted in response and put on a fresh burst of speed. Zuko could see the trail that the Conduit had blazed up the mountain side. Overhead, the stars twinkled in the night sky and he could feel the crisp bite of fall in the air. The prophecy was unfolding. 

Just then, Zuko heard the rumble of shifting earth. His heart dropped into his stomach as he once again thought of what the Pond had shown him. He could picture the Avatar and the Conduit all powered up, ready to destroy each other. 

“No, no,  _ no!  _ We can’t be too late, Appa! Come on!”

The sky bison pressed onward. 

He tried not to think about Katara back at the palace. His sister was there, and Zuko knew how dangerous Azula was. The last time she and Katara had fought, Azula had almost won. Granted, she had been supercharged by Sozin’s Comet, but Zuko still didn’t like the thought of Katara facing Azula alone. He hoped she was able to free Sokka and the others. He hoped they were alright. 

Zuko was grateful that his uncle and the other Grandmasters were there. He was still angry with Iroh, but he could deal with that later. For right now, he was just glad Iroh was there to fight with them.

At last Zuko crested the top of the mountain. He looked down into the crater and saw Aang. His tattoos glowed white, and he was attacking the Conduit with ferocious airbending moves Zuko had never seen. The Conduit was powered up as well. Black fog swirled around her and she deflected Aang’s attacks while launching her own. They circled each other in their deadly dance, neither gaining the upper hand. 

Zuko swallowed hard against the cold fear rising in his throat. If they were still fighting, then he wasn’t too late. They could still stop this. They could still alter the prophecy.

Neither Aang nor the Conduit noticed as Zuko landed Appa on the far side of the crater. The sulfuric smell of volcanic ash permeated the air, and Zuko coughed against the dust that the combatants were kicking up. He jumped out of Appa’s saddle and ran toward Aang. 

“Aang!” Zuko called out. The Avatar didn’t seem to hear him. “Aang, you have to listen to me!”

The Avatar slammed his foot on the ground and brought up a sheet of rock. He spun around and kicked it. It flew across the crater toward the Conduit. She raised up her own wall of rock, and Aang’s attack shattered against it. In the blink of an eye, she dropped her rock wall and launched a line of black flames at him, and Aang swept it away with a swing of his glider.

“ _ Aang! _ ” Zuko didn’t dare come any closer. He couldn’t get caught in the crossfire. “Aang, she’s under Azula’s control. Toph thinks she did something to her chi, and I know how to fix it!”

Aang whipped up a small typhoon. Dust and debris rose in the air, clogging Zuko’s throat and burning his eyes. The windstorm shot toward the Conduit. She sliced through it with her katana, but she staggered backwards against the wind. 

Zuko realized he had to close the distance between himself and Aang. He was in the Avatar State. Zuko knew that once he was there, he wasn’t just Aang anymore. He was all of his past lives. Zuko had to get through them to get to Aang. 

He grabbed Aang’s arm, and the Avatar looked at him with his glowing eyes. Zuko hoped Aang, or whoever was listening, heard him. 

“Avatar, you have to break Azula’s control. That’s the only way to stop her,” Zuko told him. He had to shout to be heard over the warring powers. “There is power in a name. Use hers to unblock her chi. Bring her back!”

Aang lifted his free arm up as the Conduit sent a wave of fire toward them. A shield of rock rose up and the black flames dissipated against it. Zuko let go of him, and Aang punched out, sending the rock toward the Conduit. She countered it with a sphere of air that obliterated it, showering her with dust and rocks. 

“Tell me, Fire Lord.” A thousand voices boomed from the young man. The power in the voices rocked through Zuko. 

“Her name is Ryoko.” Zuko searched the glowing eyes for his friend. He only hoped Aang could hear him. “Unblock her chi, Aang.”

The Avatar nodded once before he turned back to his counterpart. He launched himself through the air on a gust of wind that knocked Zuko backwards. Zuko watched as Aang landed in front of the Conduit. He marveled at the strength and power of the Avatar. He knew Aang was powerful in the Avatar State. But it was always awe-striking to see it.

His wind and the Conduit’s black flames swirled together in a maelstrom that obscured them from Zuko’s vision. He strained to see through the storm. 

Aang raised his arms up and wrapped her in a sphere of air that lifted her off her feet. The Conduit lashed out with a black flame-encased fist, but Aang’s wind extinguished her fire. His powers intensified, and the sound of his past lives’ voices rose through the air. 

“The Avatar and the Conduit have circled each other for ten thousand years,” the thousand voices boomed from Aang’s mouth. “They are of equal strength, and equal power. But just as everything has a beginning, it must come to an end, too.”

The white light of Aang’s power brightened. It lit up the night until it pushed away the darkness. Zuko shielded his eyes, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to tear his eyes away either. 

The Conduit’s struggle against Aang lessened. Her eyes still glowed black, and her power surged around them, but she wasn’t attacking anymore. 

The Avatar spoke. “Ryoko, I free you from the bonds of your imprisonment. No mortal can control the power that lives within you. As your equal,  _ I set you free. _ ”

Aang rose through the air until he was level with the Conduit. He entered the sphere of air and hung suspended with his counterpart. Beams of white light poured from his mouth and eyes towards her. The Conduit seized, her limbs tensing up. 

A brilliant light flashed. The world fell away, and for a moment, Zuko saw their celestial forms, the source of their spiritual power. Their skin was translucent as their eyes and Aang’s tattoos glowed with an ethereal light. 

The Avatar and the Conduit hung suspended over the universe, celestial and all-powerful. He saw their chi paths light up. Zuko watched as Aang placed the palm of his hand to the Conduit’s forehead. His other hand pressed against her stomach. 

The light intensified until it pierced Zuko’s eyes and he was forced to look away. A ringing began in his ears, rising in volume until he dropped to his knees and clapped his hands to his head, wanting to drown out the sound, shouting in an effort to relieve his ears from the ringing. The power in the air sizzled across his skin, so hot it almost seemed to burn. The light brightened, the ringing grew louder, and his skin buzzed until it felt like it would burst.

And then darkness washed over him, and everything ceased.

The Conduit opened her eyes and found herself standing on a narrow ledge above a multi-colored sky. Stars glittered against the colors, and she could sense the arcane power here. 

She had never been here before, but somehow, the Conduit knew where she was. 

This was the focal point of her power, of her chakras. All of her spiritual energy came from here, from this strange plane of existence.

But the most surprising thing wasn’t that she was here. It was that the Avatar stood before her on that narrow ledge.

He looked younger than she thought he would, which she supposed was foolish. He was the same age as she was—one hundred and eighteen. Though they both looked good for their old age. He looked like an Air Nomad too, with his arrow tattoos and shaved head. She had met a few airbenders before, a long time ago, before the Fire Nation attacked. 

He was watching her.

“Avatar Aang,” the Conduit spoke. Her voice echoed with her powers. “We finally meet.”

“We’ve actually met already, out there.” He gestured away from them, to some distant place that wasn’t here. “But you weren’t yourself.”

The Conduit looked away from him as her memories came back to her. The assassins in the desert. The journey to the Fire Nation. The princess. She glanced back up at him.

“No, I suppose I wasn’t.” The Conduit cocked her head. “How did we get here?”

Aang peered around. “I...don’t really know. We were brought here. I think I might have done it.”

“You know what this place is, don’t you?”

Aang nodded. “Yeah. I came here once before, the first time I tried to unlock my chakras. It’s a...sort of focal point of our power, isn’t it?”

“This is where our power comes from,” the Conduit said. “It’s a very old place. Our creators come from here. All of the old spirits do. But we’re the only ones who can access it anymore.” She met his gaze. “I think you brought me here to save me.”

“I don’t know how I did it,” Aang admitted quietly. “Zuko told me that there is power in a name. But I was in the Avatar State, so I wasn’t really  _ me _ . But I used your name, and then we ended up here.”

The Conduit nodded. “Azula found a way to manipulate chi. It’s connected to our power, how we’re able to bend. But it’s more than that. It...it’s connected to who we  _ are _ . And she had some help from a Kage Noshi assassin who’s trained in mind control.” She met Aang’s gaze. “I never wanted to fight you.”

“I never wanted to fight you either.” He offered her a small smile. “But I think I broke her control over you. So maybe when we get back, you won’t try to attack me anymore.”

“I won’t.” She sighed. “I never wanted to be a part of this, Aang. I’ve fought it all my life, but all this time, everything that I’ve done...it’s all led me here anyway.” 

“But you didn’t want this. You didn’t want to hurt me any more than I wanted to hurt you.” Aang stepped closer to her, balanced precariously on the edge. He held his hand out to her. “And you still don’t have to. I know how we can stop the prophecy.”

The Conduit glanced down at his hand, and then she looked back up at him. “I’ve done terrible things, Aang. Things that have nothing to do with this prophecy. I know about you, and your sense of justice. You are light, and I am dark. It is your nature to be good, just as it is my nature to be bad. It’s who we are.”

“I don’t think it’s that clean-cut,” Aang said. He let his hand drop to his side. “And I think that there is good in everyone. If there wasn’t, you would’ve come to destroy me without Azula’s interference.”

She stared levelly at him. “Perhaps that was more for my innate sense of self-preservation.”

“I believe in you.” Aang offered her his hand again. “ _ You _ can make the right choice, Ryoko. We don’t have to be just what everyone expects us to be.”

The Conduit considered what he was offering. Amnesty. An end to this prophecy that didn’t end in their obliteration. A fresh start, where she didn’t have to hide in the shadows. And now that he had broken Azula’s hold over her, he was offering her freedom, too.

“Maybe you’re right, Aang.” A small smile curved her lips. “I hope so.”

She put her hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is gonna pay the price? What do you think is gonna happen? Leave your predictions in the comments below!


	48. Chapter Forty-Four: Coalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and the Conduit stop the prophecy.
> 
> Katara comes face to face with Azula.
> 
> Zuko throws himself into the battle in an effort to reach Katara.

Zuko opened his eyes slowly. His head was throbbing, his mouth tasted like ash, and something large and wet was lapping at his back. Zuko lifted his head and glanced behind him. He found Appa was licking him.

“Hey, buddy, I’m okay. That’s enough. I’m okay. Thanks for checking on me.” 

Zuko pulled himself up onto his knees and cast a look around. What he saw made panic well up within him. Aang and the Conduit lay in a crumpled heap on the far side of the crater. It wasn’t  _ exactly _ like what he had seen under the Pond’s influence, but it was close enough to make his blood run cold. 

_ No. _

He scrambled to his feet and hurried over to them. He grabbed Aang and rolled the young man onto his back. His eyes were closed, but Zuko could see his chest rising and falling. Zuko closed his eyes as a relieved breath left him. 

Then Aang’s eyes snapped open. “Zuko?”

“Aang!” Zuko couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “You’re okay.”

The Avatar sat up slowly, and Zuko helped him. Aang looked over at the Conduit. “She should be waking up any minute.”

Zuko glanced at her. “Did...did you break Azula’s hold over her? Did it work?”

“Yeah, it’s broken. But I don’t think  _ I _ really did anything.” Aang frowned. “I was in the Avatar State, and Avatar Yangchen was in charge. But she heard you, and somehow, she knew what to do.”

Zuko exhaled a breath of relief. “Well, I’m glad someone did.”

“But how did you know, Zuko?”

Zuko looked at Aang. He thought of Katara, and the guilt nipped at him. He pushed the feeling away. He could deal with that later. Right now, he needed to get back down to the palace and take back his throne.

“Katara and I have been through a lot,” Zuko said quietly. “And I promise I’ll tell you everything when this is over. But for now, we need to get back down there.” He gestured to the palace. “Toph got hurt, bad. The other members of the Order showed up, but it’s just them against all of Azula’s men. And that includes the Dai Li, the Kage Noshi, and some traitorous palace guards.”

Aang shook his head at the list of enemies as his face twisted with worry for Toph. But he had to remain focused on the task at hand. He still had to finish this, before he could think about the battle ensuing below.

“I can’t go yet.” Aang looked down at the Conduit. “We haven’t...we haven’t stopped the prophecy yet. We still have to spiritually fuse.”

Zuko swallowed. “Oh.” He was hoping that Aang and the Conduit would be able to help. He had seen them both in action; they would make a powerful duo. He stood up. “I’ve got to get back then. Will you be okay?”

Aang got to his feet. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. She doesn’t want to hurt me any more than I want to hurt her. When she comes to, we’ll finish this. Then we’ll be down there to help take Azula and her men out.”

He bowed to Zuko, hand over fist, fingers pointing to Agni. Zuko hesitated for a moment before he returned the gesture. Then he and Aang stood wordlessly for a moment. Aang nodded his head, as if he had heard something Zuko hadn’t, before he looked up at Appa. 

Now that the fighting had died down up here, the bison had sidled over to them. Aang went to his companion and rubbed his broad nose affectionately. 

“Hey, buddy, thanks for bringing Zuko up here,” Aang murmured to him. “This will all be over soon. I promise.” The bison bellowed and nudged him, and Aang smiled softly. “Yeah, I’ll be careful. You too, okay?” He pressed his face into Appa’s soft fur and squeezed his spirit animal lovingly before he pulled back. “Now I need you to take Zuko back down there. Can you do that for me, buddy?” 

Appa snorted before he turned towards Zuko. He clambered back up onto the bison’s head and looked down at Aang. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Aang turned back to the Conduit to wait for her to wake up.

Zuko patted Appa affectionately. “Aang’s gonna be alright, buddy. Let’s go help our friends. Yip yip.”

Appa rose smoothly into the air, and with one final roar, they started back toward the palace.

* * *

Katara pushed through the heavy doors of the palace and into the entry hall. Her heart was thundering in her chest and sweat slicked her palms, but she pushed aside her fear. She needed to focus on finding Sokka and the others. 

She didn’t know the layout of the palace well, but Zuko had told her about the old dungeons beneath the palace on the flight home. He told her that was likely where Azula would be holding them. She wouldn’t want to move them to the prisoner tower where his father was held. She would want to keep them close.

Katara kept the cap off of her water skin as she maneuvered carefully down the empty corridors. It had seemed like the entire force of the palace guard had been out in the main courtyard, but she couldn’t afford to be careless. She peered cautiously around every corner for any signs of enemies, but the palace almost seemed to be...abandoned. 

But Katara would err on the side of caution. It was bad enough Toph was out of this fight. She couldn’t afford to be brash and get hurt, or worse—killed. Katara pushed that thought away. She needed to keep her head clear. She had one focus: find Sokka and the others. Then she would go after Azula.

The thought of facing off against Azula chilled her. Katara had barely defeated her during the Agni Kai. Granted, Azula had been powered up by Sozin’s Comet then, but that didn’t make it any less terrifying now. It had been years since Katara had faced her. How much had Azula changed in the last six years?

She was certain that Azula would have at least kept up on her firebending practice over the years. Being a wanted criminal didn’t take away the fact that she was a prodigy, and it was likely that her skill had only increased over time. 

But Katara had recently had a whole lot of practice herself. And if she could face the Conduit, and her terrifying power, then Katara would face Azula too. No matter how much the thought unsettled her. She was just glad that Zuko would be by her side.

That was, of course, assuming that Katara didn’t run into her before then. And she  _ really _ hoped she didn’t run into her before then. But Azula could be anywhere.

Katara descended yet another flight of steps. The hallway was dim, and the temperature here was considerably cooler. She suspected that she must be underground, so she had to be getting close. The palace was a labyrinth, and the directions Zuko had given were rudimentary at best, but Katara kept her eyes peeled for a portrait of dragons that Zuko said marked the right corridor. 

Katara slowly poked her head around a corner and spotted the portrait. The two guards posted at the doors at the far end only confirmed that she was on the right path. She pulled the water from her skin and froze it into two ice daggers. She lined them up, ready to let them fly, when the doors flew open and Azula emerged.

She had Kiyi.

Katara gasped and pulled back around the corner, pressing herself flat against the wall. She held her ice daggers in her hands, ready to attack. She could hear the young girl’s terrified sobs, and her heart pulled painfully. Her mind raced as her window of opportunity narrowed. What could she do? 

Azula was using Kiyi as a shield. As long as Azula had her, there wasn’t much Katara  _ could  _ do. She had to think carefully about her next move, and she was running out of time. 

Katara closed her eyes and reached out, searching for her element in her environment. She felt the frantic beating of Kiyi’s heart, and beyond that, she could feel Azula’s heartbeat. It was erratic, and her blood thundered in her veins. 

Azula, calm, collected Azula, was panicking. 

Katara took a deep breath as she steeled her nerves. She had one shot, and she only hoped it would work. The moon wasn’t full. Would she be strong enough? All Katara knew was that she had to try.

She latched onto the water in Azula’s blood. Her fingers twitched.

But then the princess burst around the corner with the young girl in tow, and knocked right into Katara.

Her ice daggers shattered against the stone ground as Katara fell, her grip on Azula’s blood breaking just like her weapons. Water from her open waterskin pooled on the floor beneath her. 

Azula stopped, her eyes wide. Her lips curled back in a snarl when she saw Katara.

“ _ You! _ ” she hissed. 

Azula brought up her free hand and blue flame burned brightly in her palm. Katara rolled aside as the burst of fire struck the space she had just been occupying. Katara pushed herself to her feet and pulled her remaining water from the skin at her waist and faced Azula. She gritted her teeth and hoped she looked intimidating as she stared her down.

The princess held Kiyi in front of her, one arm against the girl’s throat, while her other hand threatened the young girl with flames. Tears streamed down Kiyi’s face, and she looked at Katara pleadingly.

“Let her go, Azula,” Katara said. 

“Seeing as I don’t feel like being taken prisoner again, that isn’t going to happen.” Azula started to back away. “And if you try to attack me, I’ll kill her. Think very wisely about what you’re going to do next, peasant.” She smiled cruelly at Katara. “Or should I call you  _ concubine _ instead? Since my dear brother has decided to add you to his collection after all.”

Katara clenched her teeth but she refused to rise to the bait. She wouldn’t let Azula get under her skin.

Azula’s smirk widened. “That’s all you are, you know. Just another notch in my brother’s belt. He’ll use you up and throw you away, just like he did with all of the others.”

“Forget it, Azula!” Katara shook her head to push away Azula’s words. “I’m not listening to your lies. Now let Kiyi go!”

“Oh please!” Azula snorted. “You think I’m  _ lying?  _ Why, you already know some of them! Like Mai and Alasie, for example.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Katara spat back.

“Please! Do you truly believe those are the only two? Do you know how many women throw themselves at him just because he’s the Fire Lord? And you can’t honestly believe he would turn them  _ all _ away, do you? He’s the  _ Fire. Lord _ . They always take whoever they want, whenever they want, and they don’t give a damn about it.” Azula’s voice dropped low as her wicked smile creased her face. “Concubines are just one of the perks. Didn’t you know?”

But Katara wasn’t listening anymore. She couldn’t allow Azula’s words to affect her. 

She appraised the situation as cold dread settled in her gut. She could try to bloodbend Azula, but the moon wasn’t full. She could  _ feel _ her blood, but that didn’t mean Katara was strong enough that she could use it against the princess. And if she tried, and failed, Azula would know Katara was doing  _ something _ , and then she might hurt Kiyi.

Katara glared at the princess as she dropped her hands. Her water fell in a useless puddle at her feet. Tears pricked her eyes and she glowered at Azula as a seething hatred filled her.  _ She has caused so much pain,  _ Katara thought.  _ How much more pain will she cause? _

The corners of Azula’s lips once again curled up in a cruel smirk. “Good choice,  _ concubine _ .” Her eyes flashed. “It wouldn’t be wise for you to try to follow me either, so  _ don’t _ .”

Katara swallowed hard. All she could do was watch as Azula and Kiyi disappeared up the stairs. Once they were gone, she swept up her water and reformed her daggers. She stepped out into the open and flicked them through the air. The two guards didn’t even have time to respond before her weapons were embedded into their legs, pinning them to the wall. Katara followed through with two jets of water that knocked the guards unconscious.

She didn’t look at them as she pressed through the doors.

“Katara!”

Katara looked up and found Sokka in a cell. She rushed forward and saw the others: Suki, Ty Lee, Ursa, the Kyoshi Warriors...and even Mai. There were others, too. Katara recognized Alasie hunched in the back corner of a cell. And Zuko’s chamberlain, Mal-Chin, was there as well.

“Azula took Kiyi,” Ursa cried out as Katara shook Sokka’s cell door.

Katara clenched her jaw. “I know. I...saw them.” She forced herself to look at Zuko’s mother. “I’m so sorry, Princess Ursa. I couldn’t...I couldn’t get her away from Azula.”

“We’ll get her back,” Sokka said determinedly. He grabbed Katara’s hand through the bars of his cell. “I’m just glad you’re here. I was beginning to think…”

“And if you’re here, does that mean Zuko  _ is _ alive?” Ursa’s eyes were wide.

Katara nodded. “Yes, we’re both alive. But Azula’s assassins thought they killed him.” She looked up at her brother. “I’m sorry we didn’t send word. Everything has been happening so fast.” 

She drew water from her waterskin and fed it into the lock before she froze it. The mechanism cracked, and the cell door swung open. Sokka pushed through it and embraced her quickly.

“I’m sure we’ve got a lot to catch up on,” Sokka muttered as he let her go. “For now, let’s get out of here and get Kiyi back from Azula.” He glanced at Katara’s ice, and then the lock. “There’s got to be a faster way. You didn’t happen to snag the keys off of Azula, did you?”

“If only.” Then she dropped her eyes. “There’s some guards outside. Maybe they have a key.”

Sokka ducked out of the room and Katara moved on to Suki’s cell that she was sharing with a few other Kyoshi Warriors. Katara fed the water into the lock and broke the door open. Suki hugged her quickly.

“I’ve been  _ so _ worried about you,” Suki whispered into her ear.

“Me too,” Katara murmured.

Sokka came back in and he held up a set of keys. He cut over to the next cell and freed Ty Lee and Mai before he moved on. Katara looked over at Mal-Chin and Alasie.

“Why are they here?” she asked Suki.

Suki put her hand on Katara’s shoulder. “They were a part of this, Katara. They helped Azula.”

Katara glanced at Alasie, stunned and horrified. The young woman couldn’t quite meet Katara’s eye, and she was glad. She thought of Zuko, of the trust he had put into Alasie. Katara was sickened. 

But she couldn’t focus on that now. They had a battle to win.

“Let’s just get everyone else out of here,” Katara said quietly. 

Sokka freed everyone except the traitors with the stolen keys. As soon as she was free, Ursa strode up to Katara, her eyes bright with unshed tears. 

She gripped Katara’s shoulders with bruising strength. “Did she hurt her?”

“No,” Katara answered honestly. “But she told me...she would if I went after them.”

“We can’t leave Kiyi with Azula,” Ty Lee interjected. “Azula is  _ crazy! _ ”

Ursa looked at her, her jaw set in a tense line as she released her hold on Katara. “We won’t.”

Katara met Ursa’s burning gaze. “You’re right. We won’t.” She looked around at everyone. “Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus are fighting off Azula’s men. Aang has gone to face off against the Conduit, and Zuko went to help. Right now, we need every able body up there to fight”

“What are you going to do?” Sokka watched her carefully.

Katara took a deep breath and pushed aside her fear. She knew Zuko had told her not to go after her alone, but what else could she do? Azula has Kiyi. “I’m going after Azula.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. “Not by yourself, you’re not!” he protested. “That’s suicide!”

“Sokka is right,” Suki agreed. “Katara, you can’t go after her alone.”

“I’ll go with her.”

The three of them turned to Mai. Katara gaped openly after her. She was the last person Katara had expected to volunteer for the job. But there wasn’t any time to question it.

“Okay,” Katara said.

“I don’t know about this—”

“Sokka, we don’t have time to argue about this,” Katara cut him off. “Every minute we waste talking about what we should do is a minute we spend  _ not  _ doing what we know we have to. Mai and I will go after Azula. The rest of you will go and fight Azula’s men.”

The siblings locked gazes for a moment. Sokka searched his sister’s face. He could see that the last few weeks had changed her. He couldn’t quite say in what ways, but Katara was different now. He swallowed hard before he nodded tersely.

He turned back to the Kyoshi Warriors. “Alright, let’s go. Our weapons are in a cabinet just through a door out there.” He gestured to the doorway. “We can grab them on the way.” He looked at Ursa. “You need to go somewhere safe until this is over.”

Ursa opened her mouth as if to protest before she nodded. “There’s a hidden bunker down here. I don’t think even Azula knows where it is. But Zuko does. I’ll wait there.”

“Yoko, I want you to go with her,” Suki commanded her warrior. “Just in case.”

“Yes, of course.” Yoko bowed to her.

Katara looked around at all of them, her eyes hard with determination. She nodded once. “Okay. We all know what we have to do. Let’s go.”

* * *

Zuko brought Appa down in the wreckage of the courtyard. He could not believe the sight before him. 

The battle between the Order and Azula’s men waged on. It was bloody, and violent. Bodies littered the palace grounds. Some of them weren’t moving. The Dai Li agents had destroyed much of the lawns and stonework, and the firebenders’ flames licked at anything that could burn. Smoke rose in the air, thick and cloying amidst the smell of blood and destruction. 

He leaped down from the bison’s head and conjured fire in his fists as enemies came toward him. Zuko lashed out as his inner fire roared within him. 

This place, this was his. It was  _ his _ home,  _ his _ throne, everything he had worked towards for the last six years. And it was being destroyed right in front of his eyes. But it wasn’t just the palace, with its pristine lawns and quiet gardens. It was his family, his friends. Everyone he loved was here, putting their lives on the line, for  _ him _ . His mother and Kiyi were now at Azula’s mercy because of him...because he had let her get away. 

He had been too lenient in his punishment, and because of that, Azula had escaped. Zuko should have tried harder to find her. He told himself he had exhausted all options. He’d hired the best investigators to search for her...but that wasn’t quite the truth. 

If he had really wanted to find Azula, he would have hired June. But he didn’t, because Azula had just...disappeared. And there weren’t any signs she was coming for him, and there was always some other pressing matter, some other issue that demanded his attention. With no traces of her for months, she had hoped that perhaps she had left behind delusions of grandeur and just wanted to be left alone, and with that, Zuko had allowed her to slip from his mind.

That was a grave mistake. He wondered who would pay for it. He thought of the Pond, and the blood it demanded. Would the Pond come to call tonight? And if so, who would it claim?

Or had it already come to collect its due? Zuko thought about Toph with her burnt feet, and Katara’s uncertainty about being able to hear her. Would Toph’s sight be the price he paid? Zuko didn’t know if he could bear the weight of that guilt.

Zuko’s fire ignited an enemy’s clothes. The man dropped with a scream that hurt his ears, but he turned away, looking for the next attacker. There was no more time to think. All he could do was act. 

Searing pain hit his shoulder, and Zuko shied away from the unexpected flames. He spun on his heel, bringing his leg up in an arc of fire that scored the enemy across the face. The palace guard dropped, but not before Zuko recognized him.

Rage boiled up within him, hot and all-consuming. Zuko twisted around as yellow flames licked up his fists. He zeroed in on a Dai Li agent and launched himself at the man. He brought his flaming fist around and punched the earthbender in the face with more force than was truly necessary, but Zuko wasn’t thinking straight.

He was barely thinking at all.

He could feel the heat of his flames, could feel the bones crunching beneath his fists, and could smell the burning flesh in the air. But all he could see was red.

“Zuko!”

Something slammed into his side, and suddenly Zuko found himself looking up at the star-studded night sky obscured by a film of smoke. He blinked, and then Sokka’s face filled his vision.

“Man, what are you  _ doing? _ ”

Zuko blinked again. “I—”

“Come on!” Sokka hauled him to his feet. “That guy is...well, he won’t be a problem anymore.” He gripped Zuko’s shoulder. “But we’ve still got more bad guys to deal with.”

Zuko looked around. He spotted Suki, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warriors joining the fight. The fan-wielding fighters threw themselves into the thick of the fray, their faces fierce in the flickering light of the burning fires. Toph sat perched atop Dagny as the phoenix breathed fire on anyone who got too close. The Order of the White Lotus were still battling. As far as Zuko could tell, no one from their side had been hurt or killed since Toph. But he didn’t see Katara.

Zuko turned back to Sokka. “Where—”

“She’s with Mai.” Sokka’s grip on his shoulder tightened. “Your mother is safe. But Kiyi...Azula has her.”

The world seemed to lurch for a moment, and Sokka caught Zuko to keep him on his feet. His anger flared, and Zuko pulled himself away from the water tribe prince.

“Zuko,  _ no. _ ” Sokka clamped his hand down on Zuko’s shoulder again. “You can’t go in there fists blazing, okay? Azula is...spirits, she’s really lost it, Zuko. We have to be smart about this.”

“I won’t let Katara face her alone!” Zuko snapped.

“You don’t have to. I’m coming with you.” Sokka looked around. “Where’s Aang?”

Zuko turned back towards the volcano. “He and the Conduit are playing their part in this.”

“Good.” Sokka nodded once. “Now it’s our turn to play ours. Come on.”

Zuko swallowed hard. Everything in him was telling him to hunt down Azula. He scrubbed his bloodied hand down his face before he let out a shaky breath. Zuko nodded again. 

And then the Water Tribe Prince and the Fire Lord threw themselves into the battle, cutting through their enemies so they could reach their sisters. 

* * *

The Conduit opened her eyes and found the Avatar sitting beside her. She pushed herself up on one elbow. She felt...free. The pain that had filled her recent days was gone. She could feel her chi and her power flowing freely for the first time in weeks. She stretched, marveling at the peace she felt for being completely, utterly herself.

“Are you ready to do this?” Aang asked without preamble.

The Conduit nodded. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Yeah. The Sieshin Lord told me.” 

Aang stood up and held out his hand. The Conduit took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. They faced each other for a moment. Aang seemed to be waiting for something, but the Conduit wasn’t sure what. Then he nodded once. 

“We need to power up,” he said. “Avatar State and Conduit State. That’s when we’re our most powerful, and when our energies are the most pure.”

The Conduit appraised him. “What, exactly, are we doing?”

“The Avatar was formed when Wan fused with Raava. He absorbed her spiritual energy, and they became one.” Aang inhaled deeply. “The Sieshin Lord told me that the only way for us to stop the prophecy, and to end the cycle between us, is to fuse our energies. Our spiritual energy must become one—dark and light, good and evil. Only then will we know balance.”

The Conduit nodded slowly as she absorbed this information. She met Aang’s gaze. “Let’s do it then.”

Aang nodded. He closed his eyes and called upon the Avatar State. 

Ryoko followed suit and closed her eyes as well. She called upon her Conduit State. 

Aang’s spiritual energy rose up within him, spreading along his chi paths until it filled him. He could feel his past lives swirling through his veins. He could feel their energies pooling together in the pit of his stomach. He felt Ryoko’s dark spiritual energy rising up to meet his.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the world through the white fog of his power. The Conduit stood before him. Darkness swirled around her. He could sense her dark energy. It prodded at his light energy, searching for a way in, as if it wanted to fuse with him. Her black eyes were trained on him.

Aang took a deep breath, and took a step toward her. Their energies began to convalesce. The darkness seeped in, tinging the white light that filled him. At the same time, his energy flowed towards her. Dark and light circled each other, drawing in closer and closer until Aang could feel their respective energies pushing and pulling against each other.

It wrapped around them, pulling the Avatar and the Conduit closer together until they stood face-to-face. Aang looked into her eyes, and suddenly, he saw it all.

He saw the Avatar and the Conduit through the ages, things his past lives had never revealed to him. He saw Avatar Kyoshi tracking down Conduit Kaida with the Dai Li. He saw Avatar Kuruk going after Koh the Face Stealer after Conduit Ryu lured Kuruk’s love, Ummi, to the spirit. 

He saw them all, through the ages, the endless dance they had performed, neither one gaining the upper hand. 

Aang saw Raava and Vaatu, and  _ their _ dance, the one they had been doing since before man lived on lion turtles. He saw the way their energies pushed and pulled, equal, yet opposite, different, yet the same. 

_ It’s like Guru Pathik said,  _ Aang realized.  _ Life’s greatest illusion is that everything is separate. But it’s actually all one and the same.  _

Aang reached out for the Conduit. He raised one hand and held it in the air, facing his palm towards her. The Conduit understood and placed her palm on his. Aang felt the darkness flow into him, buzzing in his veins, as his light poured into her. Their energies intensified, and Aang could feel their powers growing, searching,  _ fusing _ .

The Conduit raised her other hand, and Aang pressed his palm to hers.

No longer was the dark and light energy a separate entity. They swirled together in a shimmering silver fog that was soothing and calm. The wind picked up as their energies churned into a powerful sphere that encompassed them. A brilliant light glowed between them, growing larger and brighter until it was all the Avatar and the Conduit could see. 

Together, they faced their true destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K'so, I know that Dragon Ball Z had a Spiritual Fusion thing, but I've never seen that show and didn't know it was a thing until my beta told me about it. So if it's at all similar, that's purely a coincidence. When I came up with the idea for it, I was going off the vague knowledge I had about Wan and Raava and Harmonic Convergence (I didn't watch LoK until it came out on Netflix). So that's basically what my Spiritual Fusion is based off of.


	49. Chapter Forty-Five: Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price for Zuko's enlightenment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: some minor racism.
> 
> I debated about using the line. My beta and I discussed it. I even reached out to some people to get an opinion, and ultimately felt like it was alright to use because it fits the character who says it and is not a reflection of me as a person. So please please please don't come for me in the comments.

Katara cut through the hallways of the palace with Mai hot on her heels. There was no more time for caution, and the two warrior women slid around corners and burst through doorways without hesitation. 

They were in an unfamiliar part of the palace to Katara, but she didn’t think that really mattered now. There was no rhyme or reason to the corridors and stairwells she and Mai were sprinting through. They were desperate, and hoping to come across Azula and Kiyi.

“Where would Azula go?” Katara asked Mai over her shoulder. “You know her better than I do.”

The stoic noblewoman shook her head as her eyes combed their surroundings. “I don't know. Azula is...she’s not Azula anymore.”

Katara skidded to a stop and growled in frustration. “We don’t have time to waste looking through the whole palace. It’s too big.” 

“Azula might try to leave the palace,” Mai said. “In which case, we might not find her in time.”

“We have to try.” Katara looked around, her mind racing. Where would Azula go? “She wouldn’t give up that easily. She won’t just leave, not when she fought so hard to get here.”

Mai’s eyes cut to Katara as she thought of something. “The throne room.” Mai started forward. “She might wait there. She’s expecting someone to come after her. Maybe she’ll be there.”

Katara nodded. She didn’t have any better suggestions. “Okay, we’ll look there. Do you know how to get to the throne room from here?”

Mai started off. “This way.”

Katara followed the knife thrower down an unfamiliar corridor. A thought crossed her mind: what if Mai  _ wasn’t  _ on their side? She could be working with Azula, in which case this might be a trap. Mai could be leading Katara right to Azula with every intention of turning on her. And she doubted she could take on  _ both _ of them alone.

But Katara couldn’t doubt Mai now. Mai knew the palace far better than she did, and Katara would never be able to find the throne room on her own. She would have to trust Mai, and if Mai did betray her...Katara would make sure she regretted it.

They burst around a corner and spotted two guards coming their way. Katara drew her water, but before she could attack, Mai flicked her wrist out. 

Two shuriken knives cut through the air and buried themselves into the guards before they could even react. They crumpled to the marble floor, and Mai nimbly leaped over the bodies. Katara pushed past them and followed Mai. 

They seemed to run forever until Mai turned down a hallway Katara recognized. She couldn’t quite place it in her mind, but the double doors at the end were familiar.

“This way,” Mai said as she started for the doors. “It’s a short cut. We’ll go through the garden and get to the throne room faster.”

The doors were slightly opened, and the pair slipped over the threshold. Katara found herself standing in a garden faintly illuminated by lanterns. The moon was a narrow sliver overhead. Thick clouds, heavy with rain, were rolling in across the sky. Smoke filled the air and she could hear the sound of battle, of earth being shifted and flames crackling, of metal on metal and cries of pain in the distance. 

But what stopped her in her tracks wasn’t the sound of warfare. It was the garden itself, with its familiar cherry blossom tree and the turtleduck pond.

It was Ursa’s garden. And Azula and Kiyi were right there.

The princess held the young girl with one hand fisted in her hair. She was talking to her, but Katara couldn’t hear the words she said. Kiyi was sobbing. If Katara didn’t know better, it almost seemed like Azula was trying to comfort the young girl.

She hadn’t seen Mai and Katara. 

Katara’s eyes flickered over to Mai. The knife thrower’s shuriken knives glinted in the soft glow of the lanterns. Katara nodded once.

The knife flew through the air. Azula turned. She twisted down, pulling Kiyi down along with her, just in time to avoid being pierced by Mai’s blade. She looked up at Mai and Katara and her expression contorted into one of rage.

Katara and Mai pressed forward. Katara drew her water out as Mai readied more knives. Azula pulled herself to her feet with Kiyi positioned in front of her. She held her flaming hand next to the girl’s terrified face. Kiyi sobbed and strained to get away from the heat of Azula’s fire.

“You insolent fools,” Azula hissed. Her bloodshot eyes fell on Katara. “I warned you not to come after me!”

Katara steeled her nerves as her mind raced. They had to get Kiyi away from Azula. That was the only way they would be able to take Azula down. But how?

“Let her go, Azula.” Mai’s gravelly voice cut across the courtyard. “It’s over. If you let her go, Zuko will go easy on you. If you hurt her, he’ll kill you.”

Azula’s eyes darted between Mai and Katara. Her blue fire illuminated her face, and Katara could see the madness in her eyes. It reminded her of the final Agni Kai, but this look in her eyes was much, much worse.

“Then let him come and try,” Azula snapped. “He has sat on my throne for  _ six years  _ while I lived in filthy hovels. The crown is  _ mine _ . He is supposed to be  _ dead! _ ”

“He isn’t,” Katara said coldly. “The throne is still his. The only way to legitimize your claim is to challenge him to an Agni Kai.”

Azula laughed wildly. The sound was jarring and unnerving. She grinned viciously at Katara. 

“Oh, no,” the princess said. “I learned my lesson the last time. Zuzu doesn’t play fair. He brings his little water tribe pet to fight his battles for him.” 

Katara clenched her teeth. They were never going to get Kiyi away from Azula like this. The princess was too far gone. As it always seemed to be, Azula had the upper hand. 

Time seemed to slow down as Katara wracked her brain for a solution. She could try to bloodbend. That really seemed to be her only option. Even if it only lasted for a moment, just enough to get Kiyi away from Azula. 

But Katara didn’t know if she possessed the strength to do it. The full moon had passed over them in the desert, and now it was a thin sliver in the sky. She could feel it giving her strength, but it wasn’t enough.  _ I’ve got to think of something else,  _ Katara thought.

Her eyes cut around the courtyard. Azula stood to the side of the turtleduck pond, which could be to Katara’s advantage once she got Kiyi away from Azula. But what else was there? If not her blood, then what else could Katara use? 

She suddenly thought of an old woman she hadn’t thought about in years. Hama. Katara thought of the words Hama had spoken to her before she showed her the darker side of waterbending.  _ There’s water in places you never think about. _

Katara reached out, feeling for her element. It was strongest coming from the pond, and from the skin at her waist. But there was more, beyond that. She could feel the water flowing through the stalks of the grass, through the roots and boughs of the willow tree beside the pond. Katara thought of Huu, the swamp bender who could control vines. Katara had only experimented with plant-bending, but she knew she could do it. And it didn’t take a full moon.

But how could she use that here?

Katara looked around. Azula and Kiyi stood beneath the willow tree. The long fronds trailed down into the water, and Katara could sense how plump they were with water. If she could move them slowly, carefully, behind Azula, perhaps she could grab Azula before she could react. 

Katara peered over at Mai. They needed to keep Azula talking. Katara only hoped Mai would catch on to what she wanted to do, and help her distract the princess. 

“Then what do you say we have a rematch?” Katara quipped. She moved her fingers fractionally, reaching out for the fronds. “Me and you, just like old times. Only without a comet to boost your bending this time, I’ll understand if you don’t feel confident enough to defeat a lowly water tribe peasant by yourself.” She smirked arrogantly. “But, I’m pretty sure I can beat you again.”

Azula’s teeth gnashed together. “It was a fluke that you won, you filthy peasant! You are not worthy to even  _ think _ you can challenge me to an Agni Kai.”

“Sounds to me like you’re scared,” Katara drawled. “I mean, it  _ does _ seem like you’ve lost your edge, using a little girl as a shield and all.”

Her eyes flickered to the willow fronds. They were moving slowly through the water to the bank, snakelike and alive. They were just beyond Azula’s peripheral vision, so hopefully, as long as Katara moved slowly, she wouldn’t notice.

“I am afraid of nothing and no one!” Azula snapped. She pushed forward a step, pushing Kiyi forward. “I will  _ kill _ you!”

_ Good, keep coming closer,  _ Katara thought. 

“So let Kiyi go and we can fight, right here and right now,” Katara pressed on. She saw Mai glance at her from the corner of her eye, and Katara gave an imperceptible nod. 

“Or better yet, why don’t you fight  _ me? _ ” Mai said. “I think we have an unfinished score to settle.”

Azula’s burning gaze cut to the knife-thrower. “Oh, we absolutely do,  _ Mai _ . I haven’t forgotten your betrayal. What was it you said? That you loved my brother more than you feared me? That I miscalculated?” Azula smirked cruelly. “Well, it looks like  _ you’re  _ the one who miscalculated. It seems my brother has an affinity for dark meat.”

Mai’s jaw tightened, but she didn’t rise to the bait. “If given the chance, I’d do it again, Azula.”

Azula’s smile widened. “Well, it seems that chance might be coming  _ very _ soon.”

Just then, three things happened very suddenly and all at once. Azula stepped forward, lifting the hand holding the flames as though she was going to attack Mai. The willow frond, which Katara had carefully maneuvered behind the princess, rose up, ready to wrap around the wrist holding the fire. And then a great, blinding light flooded the night.

Katara shut her eyes against the brightness, but it permeated her eyelids and blurred her vision. She heard Kiyi’s cry, and Mai’s yelp of shock. A roaring sound split the night, like the wind rushing past one’s ears when they jumped from a tall height. The sound rose into a crescendo as the light brightened, and Katara clapped her hands over her ears as she dropped to her knees at the sound. The plant she had been manipulating fell uselessly to the grass.

Then the light vanished as quickly as it had come. Katara opened her eyes. Azula was staring up at the sky, wide-eyed, her mouth agape. The flames still flickered in her hand, but she was utterly distracted by what was unfolding. She had loosened her grip on Kiyi. Katara followed her eyes, and what she saw took her breath away.

The entire sky was filled with a shimmering, silvery fog that was not of this realm. It swirled and pulsated like a living thing. Katara could feel its power in the air. It felt...familiar, somehow, but it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. 

Katara couldn’t believe her luck. Azula was still distracted by what was unfolding in the sky. She reached out with her hand and took control of the frond again. It responded to her, and Katara raised her arm. The frond obeyed her command, and Katara lashed it around Azula’s wrist. With a jerk of her arm, the frond snapped back. Azula was pulled off-balance and the flames died in her hand as her hold on Kiyi lessened.

“ _ Run, Kiyi! _ ” Katara screamed as she rose to her feet and brought her other hand up. 

The girl reacted quickly as she ducked out of Azula’s grasp and sprinted across the garden. Mai scooped the girl up in her arms and retreated behind Katara. She lingered there, just in case Katara needed help. 

Azula turned her fiery gaze on Katara. Her lips were pulled back in a feral snarl as she strained against the fron holding her hostage, like a caged animal.

Katara reached out for a second frond. Azula punched outwards, and a jet of blue fire left her fist and arced toward Katara. She dropped and rolled away from the blast, never letting go of her hold on the willow. Azula followed through with a second blast, and Katara used her free hand to pull the water from the skin on her waist to extinguish the fire.

“Mai, get Kiyi out of here!” Katara yelled as she whipped her water at Azula’s face. “Find Zuko!”

“ _ No! _ ” Azula screamed. She brought her hands together and down and cut a large blast of fire at Mai and Kiyi.

Katara moved quickly, bringing her free hand up to draw water from the pond to create a wall between Azula and Mai and Kiyi. She froze it, and Azula’s attack hit the ice. Katara’s defense extinguished the flames, but Azula’s fire still burned hot enough to melt through it before it died.

She didn’t look over her shoulder to see if Mai listened to her, but the sound of Kiyi’s sobs lessened until they were gone. Katara ducked to avoid another fireblast.

“Give up, Azula,” Katara shouted. “It’s over. No one has to get hurt!”

“I will  _ never _ give up!” Azula shrieked.

She brought her free hand up. Blue flame pooled around her fist, and she launched a powerful jet of fire at Katara. Katara raised another wall of ice to protect herself, never relinquishing her hold on the frond that still held Azula’s wrist. 

Katara melted her ice wall and looked in time to see Azula bring her flaming hand down on the willow branch wrapped around her wrist. The frond gave out, and Katara found herself controlling a useless stub. She let it go and firmly planted her feet, remembering the lessons Zuko had given her on the ship about keeping her root. Katara held her water at the ready, preparing herself for Azula’s next move.

The princess twisted back toward Katara and lashed out with whips of fire, growling ferociously. Katara jumped to the side as she formed whips of her own. 

“Stay  _ still _ , you filthy peasant!” Azula whipped at her, and Katara danced backwards as she deflected Azula’s attacks. Katara had always found talking during a fight to be a waste of energy, but it didn’t seem to affect Azula’s skill.

Azula fought with fury, and Katara found she couldn’t attack the princess. She could only block and parry Azula’s flames. And each time Azula’s fire whips made contact with Katara’s water, it turned Katara’s weapons into steam. 

“What’s the matter,  _ peasant?  _ Running out of steam already?” Azula cackled. “What happened to all of that big talk? Your weak attacks are  _ pathetic! _ ”

Azula was driving Katara back, away from the pond. And as hard as Katara tried to hold her ground and refuse to budge as she blocked Azula’s blows, Azula was succeeding. The princess attacked with a strength that defied her haggard appearance. It nearly rivaled the force she possessed the day of the comet. 

_ That’s what desperation does to a person, _ Katara mused as she sidestepped a whip of fire and lashed out with a whip of her own.  _ Azula knows she’s backed into a corner. If she can’t stop me and get away, she knows she’ll go back to prison. _

But desperation did something else to people too: it made them careless. Azula was not attacking with precision. She was using brute force. Katara had never quite encountered an Azula like this. The facade of the pristine, strategic princess had only been slipping on the day Sozin’s Comet arrived. Now it had vanished entirely. 

Azula was unpredictable and wild, and her distress would make her reckless. Katara could use that to her advantage. She searched for an opening.

Katara leapt back to avoid a wave of fire and countered with a deluge of water that whipped at Azula’s ankles and forced the princess back a step. Katara saw her opportunity, and she took it, lashing Azula with her water whip. The attack scourged the princess across the cheek, and Azula reeled back, her mouth dropping open in shock. A trickle of blood seeped from the wound, and she touched her fingertips to her cheek. When she saw the crimson staining her skin, she turned her eyes back to Katara. Her eyes blazed as her lips curled back in their trademark feral snarl.

“You  _ bitch!  _ You dare to make me bleed?” she shrieked, and in a sudden, fitful frenzy, she launched herself at Katara. “ _ I’ll show you blood! _ ”

Katara was not prepared for this unexpected attack, and Azula barrelled into her. The two went stumbling backwards over the grass, and Katara barely managed to stay on her feet as she raised her hands to block Azula’s blows. 

But Azula wasn’t attacking with fire; she pummeled Katara with her bare fists, landing blows on Katara’s face and shoulders. One punch sliced Katara’s skin above her eye. Blood oozed warmly down her sweat-dampened face. Another bloodied her lip.

Azula kicked Katara in the stomach with her booted foot. The breath left her in a sharp gasp, and Katara staggered back from the blow. Azula pounced, like a tigerdillo coming in for the kill, and the two went tumbling to the ground.

Something rough and hard hit Katara’s shoulder. She felt the burning scrape of her skin against rough stone as her tunic was torn and her shoulder grazed against one of the statues in the garden. Katara banged her head against the statue on the way down, and stars burst in her eyes. She blinked to clear her vision just in time to see Azula’s foot coming down toward her. 

The air was pushed from her lungs once more as Azula kicked her in the ribs. Katara could feel the sharp pain as her ribs cracked, and Katara curled into her side instinctively. Azula brought her foot down again, and Katara raised her hands to protect her head. 

“You actually think you are  _ worthy _ to fight me?” Azula screamed as she continued to lash out. “You are  _ nothing  _ but a water tribe peasant! Just another pathetic whore for my brother!”

The toe of her boot caught Katara’s chin. She bit her tongue between her teeth and tasted blood in her mouth as her vision blackened at the edges. 

Her shoulder was a mess of pain, and she could feel the blood from it soaking into her tunic. Her ribs were roaring in protest with every breath she took. She needed to get up. She couldn’t continue to lay here and let Azula beat her down. 

Katara caught another blow on her forearm, and with her free hand, she grabbed Azula’s ankle and yanked. Azula wasn’t expecting it, and she staggered, thrown off-balance. Katara pushed herself up into a sitting position, gritting her teeth against the agony in her ribs. She pushed against Azula as she leapt to her feet. Azula fell backwards and landed on her back in the grass. Katara sprinted away from her, back toward the pond. She needed her element in order to defeat Azula.

Her tongue throbbed, her jaw was sore, her shoulder burned with pain, but by far the worst was the aching stitch in her side where her ribs were fractured, or possibly broken. Katara was floundering, while the worst she had done to Azula was cut her cheek. If she didn’t gain the upperhand, and soon, Katara didn’t think she would at all.

But where was Mai with Zuko? Where was  _ anyone _ ? Were they all so preoccupied with the fighting that they didn’t notice her continued absence? Or Azula’s? But Katara couldn’t focus on that now. She needed to focus on taking out Azula.

Azula twisted and pushed herself up onto her feet. She launched a fireball at Katara with a ferocious snarl. Katara blocked it with a wave of water and sent a trail cutting through the air at the princess. Azula punched through it and swept out with her leg. A wave of fire scorched the grass at Katara’s feet and she batted it down with her water. But Azula was quick. While Katara was putting out the fire, Azula sent another jet of fire her way. 

The flames grazed Katara’s ribs, and she cried out at the sudden, horrific pain. Her tunic caught fire, and she frantically splashed water against her ribs. Pain pulsed through her, but Katara had no time to heal herself. Azula pressed forward, punching blasts of fire that Katara was hard-pressed to deflect. She was forced to favor her left side, where Azula had now wounded her twice. 

Then she saw it. The move that she had been dreading to see again. Cold fear pooled in her belly. The lightning sparked at Azula’s fingertips. Katara felt the electrical charge in the air. It raised the hairs on her forearms and crackled across her skin. 

For a moment, all of the pain seemed to disappear and Katara felt like she had stepped into a memory. She could remember the helpless horror she felt when she had watched Azula conjure lightning under a blood-red sky, a feeling that had transformed into abject terror when she realized Azula was turning her deadly lightning on  _ her _ . Only this time, Zuko wasn’t there to save her. 

Katara would have to save herself.

As the lightning left Azula’s fingertips, the world around her seemed to slow down again. Katara brought her arms up, and poured everything she had left into that move, pulling as much water to her as she could. 

The pond obeyed. A wall of water rose up between the two princesses. She ignored the burning ache in her ribs and gritted her teeth against the pain. Katara wasn’t sure if the water would absorb the lightning the way it did on the open sea, or if it would pass through it. She was taking a risk here…

Then the lightning hit the water. Katara watched as it spread throughout the fluid, sizzling, sparking, surging. She could feel it there, in her element, charged and deadly. 

Katara met Azula’s gaze. The princess narrowed her eyes and brought her hands up again, more lightning sparking at her fingertips as a manic smile curved her lips. She intended to end Katara, right then and there.

Katara didn’t think. She just reacted.

She pushed her arms out and the water responded. The electrified wall of water wrapped around Azula in a hollow whirlpool that rose above her head, trapping her. And with nowhere to go, the lightning continued to sizzle through the water. Azula stood in the center of it, her eyes never leaving Katara’s as the lightning died at her fingertips.

Katara could see Azula’s seething hatred. She could see the madness in her eyes, her unwavering drive for power and blood. She knew Azula would stop at nothing until Zuko was dead and she sat on the throne. She was dangerous. 

Azula brought her hands up, conjuring blue fire. She was going to break through the water, and then the fight would be back on. Azula was filled with dark rage, and she would continue to attack Katara mercilessly. Zuko and Mai should be there any minute, but Katara didn’t know if she could hold out against Azula for much longer.

She had lost too much blood from the cut on her shoulder. Her tunic was soaked with it. Her breath was shallow and ragged as her ribs pinched painfully. The edges of her vision were wavering and her head throbbed. It was taking all of her strength to hold up the water and stay on her feet. If Azula broke out of the whirlpool, be it from her own attacks or by Katara losing consciousness, Azula would win. But Katara knew she wouldn’t just lose the battle. She would also lose her life.

Azula would never let her walk away from this.

Katara stared at the princess for a moment, panting hard and straining to keep her focus sharp. Something dawned in Azula’s eyes as she registered the look on Katara’s face, but it was too late. 

Katara drew her arms in close, and the water wrapped around Azula like a blanket, encasing in her an electrified sphere. The water surged against Azula, utterly enveloping her. 

The next few moments were utterly horrifying.

The galvanic charge from the lightning strike pulsed against the princess. Azula’s body convulsed as the lightning,  _ her _ lightning, passed through her, her arms and legs twitching and quivering. Azula’s mouth was opened in a scream Katara couldn’t hear over the electrical sizzle as air bubbles poured past her lips. Katara watched Azula’s eyes roll up in the back of her head. 

Then Katara dropped her hands, and the water collapsed. Azula fell to the grass with a dull thud, limp and unmoving. The smell of burnt flesh mixed with the odor of smoke and water and hung thickly in the air. She was dizzy, from the bloodloss, the pain, and the horrifying event that had just transpired. Her stomach lurched as she looked upon what she had done. 

She found herself staggering across the grass toward Azula, cupping her injured side. 

Azula lay still on the grass, thin wisps of black smoke rising from her burnt clothing. Katara fell to her knees next to her with a gasp of pain. Her vision wavered for a moment before it cleared, and she looked down at the princess. Azula’s eyes were closed. Her skin was lacerated with burns, and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Katara raised her hand to check for a pulse and saw the way her fingers trembled. She swallowed hard against the cold taste of horror rising in her throat. She touched her fingers to Azula’s neck, and felt nothing.

Katara had killed Zuko’s sister.

The world around her began to spin, and Katara choked back the bile that rose in her throat. She curled in on her injured side as a broken cry left her. Her ears roared as her vision darkened. Her wounds were bad. She didn’t know how badly she was injured, but she knew that the wetness she felt running down her back wasn’t just water from the battle, and the ache in her head was serious. 

And now, there was Azula. She looked so young, so small, lying there in the grass. Peaceful, almost. If Katara didn’t know better, she would think Azula was sleeping. Her hands lay limply at her sides, and it was hard to believe those hands, so fragile-looking, could conjure the power of storms and wreak havoc on the people Katara loved. 

Katara was tired, so very tired. And, she suddenly realized, she was quite cold. Gooseflesh cropped up on her skin and she shivered. She didn’t have the energy to shed the tears that welled up in her eyes. Sleep...she just needed some sleep. Maybe she would wake up feeling better. Or maybe she would find that it was all just a terrible dream. The blood and the bruises would only be a figment of her imagination. The pain wouldn’t be real. Yes, that had to be it. She just needed to sleep.

Katara laid down beside the princess and let the darkness take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE don't hate me. Don't hate me for what I just did and don't hate me for this cliff-hanger. 
> 
> I'll be back next week with the finale, so stay tuned!
> 
> In the mean time, check out some of the super-fluffy one-shots I posted for Hauntober. I'll be uploading a tooth-rotting fluff piece tomorrow too. And stayed tuned because I have TWO very exciting one-shots (one of which is a follow-up to another one-shot :D) that I'll be uploading this week!


	50. Chapter Forty-Six: The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns the truth of what happened in his mother's garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY these chapters are two weeks late! Me and my beta, FireLadyFae/LadyFaePhillips, ended up getting super busy with life, and of course we were dishing out Hauntober one-shots to make up for being delayed, and just...life happens.
> 
> Also, we put A LOT of effort into making sure these chapters were perfect. We typically edit each chapter 3 times (sometimes 4, if it's needed), but these ones took between 4-5 edits, and they're LONG. 
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it. I'm looking forward to all of your reviews in the comments!

Zuko watched Aang fly into the courtyard on his glider. The Conduit was with him, holding onto him and using her own airbending to keep them airborne. The silvery mist, some sort of residue from the Spiritual Fusion, was dissipating in the air overhead. But Zuko could feel the remnants of it. The power was insane, far more potent than what he had felt from the Conduit. 

He turned away from Aang and the Conduit in time to block a sword blow from a palace guard. Zuko shoved him back and swept his left sword up, flames trailing along the steel. It cut the guard across his armor, and before the man could recover, Zuko ran him through with his right sword in the armor’s weak spot before he pushed on to the next enemy.

Azula’s men were falling. Most of the bodies littering the courtyard wore the armor of the palace guards, and the sight sickened Zuko. The thought that he had been surrounded by enemies for years enraged him. As he looked at the other bodies, he took note that there was a fair smattering of Dai Li agents and Kage Noshi assassins as well. 

He and Sokka had been pushing through the ranks of enemies for what felt like forever. It seemed like every time they got a little closer to the palace, to Katara, to  _ Azula _ , another enemy got in the way and delayed them. Zuko knew that every second lost was a chance that Azula had harmed Kiyi, or Katara, or Mai. His desperation was mounting.

“Zuko!” 

He looked up at the sound of his name. He saw Mai cutting across the courtyard. A Dai Li agent rushed toward her, flinging out a set of earthen handcuffs, but she dodged them with ease. She flicked her wrist and her shuriken knife cut through the air and lodged itself in the earthbender’s throat. The man went down, and Zuko rushed forward to meet her.

“Mai!” He stopped in front of her, his eyes combing the area behind her. “Where is Kiyi? Where’s Katara?”

“I got Kiyi away from Azula. She’s safe now.” Mai’s amber eyes pierced him. “But Katara is still with your sister.”

“We’ve got to get to them,” Sokka said, his face set in a mask of determination.

More enemies were coming their way. They needed to go now, or their way into the palace would be blocked once again. There wasn’t any time to waste. Zuko nodded. 

“Let’s go then,” he said.

Mai didn’t hesitate. She turned and sprinted back toward the palace. Zuko sheathed his swords and ran after her with no hesitation. Sokka was hot on his heels. They burst into the palace and cut through familiar hallways and empty corridors. 

Zuko’s heart hammered in his chest as panicked thoughts raced through his mind. The thought of Katara facing Azula alone chilled him to the bone. He thought of what Katara told him in that cramped room back at the Oasis, that she was a warrior. He knew she was right, but it didn’t diminish his desire to protect her. Now that he realized how much he loved her, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. 

He was afraid of what he might find waiting for him, wherever Mai was taking him. Would he find Katara hurt at his sister’s hands? Was she the one who was going to pay the price for his enlightenment? 

Zuko told himself that he had done what he had to, but it did little to ease the cold dread settling in his gut.

He saw the doors that led out to his mother’s garden. Mai was heading right for them, and somehow he knew that was their destination. 

It was almost ironic how it all led back here, to this place. He had found Katara sitting under the moonlight here all those weeks ago, and the Conduit had shown him a vision of his future family here. What were the odds that he would end up here now?

Zuko, Sokka, and Mai burst through the half-open doors at the same time. Flames were gathered around Zuko’s fists in anticipation of a fight, but the last thing he expected to see was Azula laid out on the grass with Katara curled up beside her.

His step faltered and the flames died in his hands. Mai and Sokka let out a small gasp beside him. Zuko took in the scene, but he couldn’t seem to comprehend it. Were they both...dead?

“Katara?” His voice sounded strange and distant to his ears.

Sokka pushed past him and hurried across the garden. “ _ Katara! _ ” 

He dropped down beside her and bit back the wave of horror that rose up in him as he took in her injuries and the blood that saturated her clothes.

Zuko stumbled down the steps and onto the grass. A familiar scent hung on the air. It was the smell of burnt flesh. 

His eyes combed Katara for any injuries. From what he could see in the dim light, blood stained her skin and her face was a mottled mess of bruises. Her clothes were singed. And he could see the mess of burned flesh along her ribs. Zuko’s heart pulled painfully at the sight. 

He walked on stiff legs over to them. Sokka was kneeling over her, one hand cupping Katara’s cheek, his face a mask of worry. 

“Katara? Katara, please, be alright. Katara, wake up!” Sokka’s voice was thick and hoarse with tears and desperation.

Zuko dropped onto his knees and gently pulled Katara from Sokka and onto his lap. He cupped her face in his hand. Her skin was cool beneath his touch, damp with sweat and sticky with the drying blood that streaked down her chin. Her lips were split and swollen. 

“Katara,” he breathed as he felt his world come to a crashing halt around him. “Katara, please, wake up.” Zuko shook her gently as the tears burned in his eyes. “Come on, princess. Wake up, you’re okay. Katara, you’re okay. I’m here. I’m here now...I...I’m finally here to protect you, like I promised.” 

She didn’t respond at all.

A single tear leaked from his eye as he looked down at her. How had he let this happen?

He hung his head, his hair falling into his eyes as he pulled her closer. “ _ No… _ ”

He shook his head back and forth. This could not be happening. This was too much...the price to pay for his enlightenment was too high. Wasn’t it not supposed to mean death? Zuko couldn’t quite remember now. But still, this was too much to bear.

“Zuko.” Sokka’s voice was a harsh whisper, thick with unshed tears. “Is she…?” He reached for her, and Zuko instinctively pulled her closer.

“I...I don’t know,” Zuko said thickly. “I...I’m not sure.”

He couldn’t tell for certain. All he knew was that she wasn’t responding, and she hadn’t stirred the whole time he had been holding her…

But then he saw the rise and fall of her chest, and felt her warm breath against his face. She was alive. Barely, but she was alive.

He breathed out her name in a sigh of relief. “Katara.” He looked up at Sokka. “She’s alive.” He dropped his gaze back down to her, wincing against the bruises and cuts that marred her skin.

He hadn’t realized Mai had followed him and Sokka over to the bodies until he saw her kneel down beside Azula. She pressed her fingers against Azula’s throat. Zuko looked up at her, but somehow, he already knew. But he still had to know for certain.

“She’s gone,” Mai said softly. She pulled her hand away and bowed her head.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut against the surge of emotions that crashed over him. He pressed one fist to his mouth as his shoulders shook with the weight of his shock. Grief and rage thundered in his veins. 

His sister was dead. Azula, who had spent years of their lives tormenting him, humiliating him, was gone. She had tried to kill him. She had tried to  _ have _ him killed. She had tried to take his throne. She had taken their mother and sister hostage. 

She had caused him so much pain and suffering.

But she was still his sister, and no matter how many times she had tried to hurt him, no matter how sick she was, Zuko still cared about her. He still loved her. Now she was dead. It seemed likely that Katara had probably killed her.

It was clear that this battle had been a fight for survival for both of them. And while he could not quite believe that Katara had taken his sister’s life, it was evident in the water on Azula’s clothes that Katara had likely been the one to deliver the final blow. 

But of course, all of this was speculation. He didn’t know for sure what had transpired in his mother’s garden. Anything was possible. So until Katara awoke, he would have to wait for answers.

Zuko swallowed hard. His emotions were heavy, and he could feel his grief and his anger swirling just beneath the surface, but mostly, what he felt was numb. Like he was watching this scene unfold at a distance, like it wasn’t  _ his  _ sister who had been killed, but someone else’s. Vaguely, Zuko knew that he was in shock.

“I need to get her to the infirmary,” Zuko said hoarsely. 

“I can take her,” Sokka said, reaching for her.

Zuko shook his head. “No. I’ll do it.”

“Zuko.” Sokka set his jaw as his eyes bore into Zuko. “She’s  _ my _ sister and it’s  _ my _ job to watch over her and make sure she’s taken care of. I’ve got it.”

Zuko returned Sokka’s stare, his eyes burning. “You don’t know what we’ve been through, Sokka. I’ve been protecting her all this time. I’m going to do this too, and you aren’t going to stop me.”

Sokka pulled back, clearly surprised. His eyes darted between Zuko and Katara. Either he saw something in Zuko’s face, or he decided that they didn’t have any more time to waste, because then he nodded and stood up. 

“Let’s hurry up then. And be careful with her,” he said sharply.

Zuko was glad Sokka had relented. With her wounded side facing away from him, he scooped her up into his arms. Her head lolled against his shoulder, and Zuko held her close. His arms trembled, but it had nothing to do with her weight. 

Zuko climbed stiffly to his feet. He looked down at Mai. She still knelt beside Azula, but as always, her expression was stoic and betrayed none of her emotions. Did she feel grief for Azula’s death, or did she feel relief?

“Mai, get something to cover up my sister,” he told her. “Then go get Pakku, the waterbender. Maybe he knows something about healing.”

But Zuko doubted it even as he said the words. He knew the North’s opinion on healing. It was for women. But he was desperate, and he didn’t have any other options.

Mai stood up. “After I get the waterbender, I’ll join the fight.” Her amber eyes bore into him. “You should come with me, Zuko. The Fire Nation needs its Fire Lord. Let Sokka take his sister. The others need us.”

Zuko looked down at Katara. “No. I...I can’t leave her. Not until I know she’s going to be okay.”

“Zuko…” Mai trailed off. 

Zuko could almost see the accusations in her eyes. _If that were me, you would make sure I was taken care of, then you would go take care of business. You would never put aside the Fire Nation for_ me. And she was right. He never did. He never _would_. But not because he didn’t care about Mai. Katara was just different. 

He loved Katara more deeply than he had known was even possible. And right now, he didn’t give a damn about the fight going on outside of the palace. 

He needed to stay with Katara, to make sure she woke up. He had to know she was okay, and he needed to know what had happened in the garden. The battle out in the courtyard felt distant and far away. The fight didn’t matter to him anymore.

“I’m staying with her,” Zuko gritted out with as much authority as he could muster.

Apparently it worked, as neither Mai nor Sokka questioned him further. 

He carried Katara from the garden with Sokka trailing behind him. He wanted to tell Sokka to go, that they needed him in battle, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He couldn’t ask that of Sokka. Katara was his sister, and if she was going to die, Sokka deserved to be at her side. 

The doors to the garden slammed behind them, and when they closed, they kept Zuko’s emotions locked up beyond them. The Zuko who carried Katara through the halls of the palace towards the infirmary was completely, and utterly, numb.

* * *

At last, Zuko and Sokka reached the infirmary. Sokka shouldered the door open and pushed into the room with Zuko right behind him. 

It was empty, but Zuko knew that the staff were likely nearby. Even though Azula was crazy, she wouldn’t dismiss the healing staff. At least, he hoped she wouldn’t.

“This is your Fire Lord,” he called out with a rehearsed voice from years of practice. “I require your assistance.”

The door that led to the sick bay cracked open, and a moment later the palace physician, Morokei, poked his head around the corner. His eyes grew wide when he saw Zuko standing there.

“Fire Lord Zuko, you’re alive!” Morokei came out of the sick bay and hurried over. “Princess Azula said—”

“I know what she said,” Zuko snapped. He nodded at Katara. “This is Princess Katara. She’s been hurt. It is of the utmost importance that you tend to her.”

“Of course, my lord. Please bring her back right away.” Morokei walked back into the sick bay.

Zuko had no idea if the palace physician was a part of the plot to overthrow him. He didn’t think so, given the man’s willingness to assist Zuko. But he wouldn’t dare to leave Katara alone with him, just to be safe. He was glad that he had Sokka there, just in case.

Zuko followed Morokei back into the sick bay with Sokka close behind. There were a dozen beds covered in pristine white sheets. A handful of nurses stood by. Zuko gently laid Katara onto one of the beds and stood back as Morokei and the nurses moved in to examine her. 

Morokei checked her pulse before he peeled back Katara’s eyelid and checked her pupils. 

“Lacerations to the face, a bad burn to the left side,” Morokei mused while he worked. He lifted Katara’s head and felt along the back side of her head. “There’s a pretty nasty contusion back here as well.” He looked up at one of the nurses. “Get the burn kit, Yuri.”

“Yes, sir.” One of the nurses scurried from the room.

“What happened to her, my lord?” Morokei asked as he took a pair of scissors and cut the tunic away from Katara’s side.

Zuko clenched his jaw. “She fought against my sister.”

Morokei shook his head briefly at the news. Then he resumed his professionalism once more. “She’s in quite poor condition, my lord.”

“But you’ll be able to heal her?” 

“You better be able to heal her,” Sokka gritted out.

The physician looked up at him. “I am unsure, but I will try my best, my lord.”

Zuko closed his eyes as the words sank in. Katara was dying. And it would be all his fault. 

Sokka scrubbed his hand down his face. Katara couldn’t die. She was his baby sister. He was supposed to watch out for her. How had he let this happen?

The nurse came back and handed Morokei a black bag. The physician began to remove jars of salves and ointments. 

“We’ll treat the burn first, before an infection can begin,” Morokei said. “And then we’ll tend to the rest of her wounds. It’s likely that she has a concussion, though I’m most concerned with the burn. The pain likely caused her to lose consciousness.”

“She’s got a wound on her shoulder. I think she’s lost a lot of blood,” Zuko said quietly. His ears were ringing.

“My lord, perhaps you should sit down,” the second nurse said. She pulled a chair up for him. 

Zuko stared dumbly at it for a moment, before he sank into the seat. He wouldn’t be any good to anyone if he passed out. He leaned against the arm of his chair and pressed his fingers to his mouth in worry, his attention back on Katara. He looked on in nervous apprehension as the physicians worked on her, their hands working rapidly until they seemed to be everywhere at once. But Zuko felt like he was a million miles away.

_ This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. It doesn’t make any sense. Not two! Not two of them. Not Katara. It can’t be her. That’s not what the Oracle said! Our...our children! What about our children? Was everything I was told just a lie? Just a cruel joke from the Spirit World to get us to bend to their wills? _ He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face once more.

Morokei finished cutting away Katara’s tunic until she lay on the bed in just her sarashi and pants. 

The sight of her burn made Zuko feel faint again and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. It spread across the span of her ribs. Her skin was raw and blistered in some places, and blackened in others. The smell of burnt flesh clung to the air and made his stomach churn. 

And beyond the blackened flesh, purple and black bruises spread along her skin along the edges of the burn. And even more bruises blossomed on her stomach and chest. 

Sokka took in his sister’s wounds and felt a wave of nausea come over him. Azula had really done a number on her. He had no idea how Katara could pull through this. He just prayed to Tui and La that she would. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. And he didn’t know how he could look his father in the eye and tell him he let Katara go off to fight Azula without him.

The physician examined her carefully, his fingers prodding along the edges of the burn. 

“Her ribs are fractured as well, my lord,” Morokei announced. “Unfortunately, there isn’t much that can be done for them, especially with the burn there. I won’t be able to bind them tightly.”

“Do whatever you can,” Zuko gritted out. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and wiped his tears away before he gripped the arm rest. “I’ve sent for Master Pakku. He’s a waterbender. I’m hoping he can help.”

“Of course, my lord.”

The physician spread his salves over Katara’s burn and bandaged them carefully with the nurses’ help. Zuko watched, his eyes burning with more tears that he couldn’t bring himself to shed. 

Katara didn’t make a sound or move at all as the nurses shifted her so Morokei could treat the burns. Her eyes were still behind her bruised eyelids. She looked like she was already dead. 

The only indication that she wasn’t was the labored breaths he could see in the rise and fall of her chest.

Why,  _ why _ had he let Katara stop him from going after Azula in the first place? If Zuko had continued to follow Azula into the palace, he could have stopped her before she even reached Kiyi. Then Katara wouldn’t have had to go after them, and she wouldn’t be dying, and Azula’s blood wouldn’t be on her hands. He could have stopped her. He could have  _ helped _ Azula.

He thought about what Katara had said, about what-ifs and maybes. But this time, she wasn’t there to comfort him, to tell him that kind of thinking was pointless. So the thoughts swirled in his head as he continued to watch Morokei and the nurses work on her. She looked so...lifeless. 

He hadn’t been able to protect her.  _ Again.  _ And now she lay unconscious, possibly on the brink of death. 

And there was no one there to heal her.

Zuko was torn from his thoughts when the door burst open, and Mai came in, followed by Master Pakku. His clothing was stained with soot, and blood ran from a cut above his eye, but otherwise, he looked alright. 

The stern waterbender took in the sight of his step-granddaughter and closed his eyes for a brief moment. 

Pakku approached Zuko. “Mai has told me what has happened. Fire Lord Zuko, I’m sorry, but I’m not a healer. I won’t be able to help Katara.”

Zuko’s stomach dropped and his heart pulled painfully. He shut his eyes and turned his face away from the waterbender as he fought to keep his emotions reigned in. He had allowed himself to hope that Pakku would be able to help her, but what could be done now? Zuko couldn’t just sit there and wait to see if Katara would live or die. The agony would be unbearable.

Zuko looked at Katara, his eyes burning feverishly. “I can’t lose her.” He spoke from between clenched teeth. “I can’t.”

Sokka looked at Zuko, surprised. The pain in his voice was raw and deep. For the second time, Sokka saw how Zuko looked at Katara. Suddenly, Zuko’s response to her made a lot more sense.

Pakku rested his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “There is still hope. Katara is a healer. Her body knows how to heal itself. Put her in water, and her body will do the work it needs to.”

“Are you certain that it will work?” Zuko looked up at the waterbender, his brow furrowed.

“I won’t promise it, but it’s the only thing we’ve got.” Pakku’s jaw was set in a hardline. “Katara is a master healer. If anyone can do it, it’s her.”

“She’s done it before,” Sokka said quietly. “That’s how she first learned she could heal.”

Pakku turned towards Katara’s tattered body with a sad, hopeless expression in his eyes as he mused out loud. “I’m beginning to think my granddaughter is right. Perhaps healing should be taught to  _ all _ waterbenders, not just women.” The last words were a whisper.

Zuko stood up. “Yeah, maybe it should be.” 

His tone was accusatory, but he didn’t have time to discuss this with Pakku. That could happen later, once Katara was healed. Instead, he turned to the palace physician.

“Ready a bath right now,” he commanded. 

“My lord, I should at least finish the stitching _ — _ ”

“If this works, it won’t be necessary.” Zuko looked at him sternly. “Do it now.”

Morokei stood up and bowed swiftly. “As you wish, my lord. Yuri, Lin, come with me.”

The healing staff left the room, leaving Zuko, Sokka, Mai, and Pakku alone. Zuko could feel their eyes on him, but he couldn’t bear to look at any of them. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Katara. He reached out and took her hand, not caring about who witnessed his affection. Her skin was cool to the touch. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help, Fire Lord,” Pakku said quietly. “Katara is my granddaughter, and I hope...I hope she can save herself. She’s the only one who can now.”

Zuko nodded stiffly, finding himself unable to speak.

“We need to get back out there,” Mai said. “We’re winning, but that can change at any time.”

Zuko screwed his eyes shut. He didn’t  _ care _ about what was going on out there. All that mattered was what was happening right  _ here _ , with Katara. And the body that lay out in his mother’s garden. Nothing else mattered.

But Zuko knew what Mai wanted. He was still the Fire Lord, as she had pointed out, and he was the commander of his forces, even when his sister was dead and the love of his life lay dying. She was looking for a command from him.

Zuko stared at Katara’s bruised face. “Get Aang and the Conduit to stop it, by any means necessary.” 

“I’m staying here,” Sokka said firmly as he looked at them. “I need to make sure my sister is okay. You guys can handle the rest.”

Mai and Pakku didn’t say anything else. Zuko heard the door close behind them as they left. 

Zuko bowed his head. He felt like he was breaking. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He had known that the price for his enlightenment would hurt. How had he not expected it to be this bad? This was  _ his _ life they were talking about, after all.  _ Of course _ it was going to be this bad.

There was a knock at the door, and then Morokei was back.

“We’ve readied the bath, my lord,” he said.

Wordlessly, Zuko took Katara into his arms and carried her from the sick bay. He and Sokka followed Morokei into another room. There was a bath in here, typically used for cold baths to break fevers and to treat swelling limbs. The nurses waited nearby. 

Zuko took her to the bath and carefully laid her down in the water. He held his breath as he waited for something,  _ anything _ , to happen. He knew that the water would glow blue when she began to heal. But nothing was happening. Why wasn’t it working?

Sokka watched in nervous anticipation. He knew that the water should start glowing almost immediately. So why wasn’t it? Did she have to be conscious? Was she too badly injured?

They all waited for what seemed like forever, even though only a few minutes had passed. But still...nothing happened.

“ _ Damn it! _ ” Zuko shouted. He knelt down by the side of the tub and took her hand. “Come on, Katara. You know what to do. Please. You have to do this.”

“My lord, I’m no expert on waterbending healing, but perhaps the injury on her head requires the most attention,” Morokei said quietly. 

Zuko nodded his head that he understood. He was willing to try anything.

Sokka watched as Zuko stood up and went to stand by Katara’s head as he knelt beside her once more. He gingerly lowered her head, carefully cradling it to avoid the deep cut on her scalp, until only her face remained out of the water. Zuko waited, a knot of anxiety tightening in his belly. 

Still nothing.

Zuko stared at Katara’s face. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Had he not been through enough? Had the spirits not punished him enough in his life already? What was he supposed to do without Katara? How could he even move on after this?

Not wanting her to sink but unsure of what else to do, Zuko went to lift her head out of the water. But before he could, the water began to glow. A small gasp left him.

“Katara…” It was barely a whisper. Zuko closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was working. Katara’s body was healing itself. He looked up at Morokei and the nurses. “Please, leave us,” he ordered.

Morokei bowed. “As you wish, your Grace. Please, if you need us, we’ll be in the sick bay.”

“Thank you.” 

The physician and the nurses left. Zuko looked down at Katara. The way the water glowed reminded him of the Pond. The thought of the Pond brought his anger to the forefront of his mind again.

That damned Pond was the cause of all of this. If he hadn’t drank from it, would Katara be fine? Would Azula? Rationally, he knew there was no way to know, but Zuko was beyond rationality with grief. It ate away at him, seeping into his skin and clouding his mind, his judgment. 

Had he really just told Mai to have Aang and the Conduit end the battle by any means necessary?  _ The Conduit?  _ The woman who conjured black flames and possessed a frightening power that chilled him to the bone? He had seen the sort of destruction she could do. If anyone could stop the fighting, it was her. But how much blood would be spilled in the process?

Zuko didn’t know, and he found that he truly didn’t care. 

He thought about Azula, of her body lying beside the pond where the two of them and their mother used to feed turtleducks together when they were young. That was before Ozai had sunk his poisonous claws into Azula. At one point, Azula had been... _ normal.  _ She had played with dolls and tea sets and had looked up to him as her big brother, her protector. 

A memory, long forgotten, rose to the surface of his brain. He was perhaps seven or so, and he had found Azula hiding beneath a table in the library. She had been crying. Zuko had crawled in beside her after she refused to come out and he had asked her what was wrong. She had messed up a firebending form in front of their father, and he had yelled at her, and told her if she couldn’t master one basic form, she was worthless. Zuko had comforted her. 

But once there had been a time when their family was happy. Before Ozai favored Azula as a prodigy and pitted the siblings against each other, a competition in which Zuko wasn’t really a competitor at all. Azula turned cruel because it earned her their father’s affection. Ozai whispered poison into her ear. He manipulated her, molded her into his perfect little soldier. And Zuko had been powerless to stop it. He was even more powerless after he had been banished, and then it had been too late for Azula.

But that didn’t mean she deserved to die. Zuko thought very few people truly deserved death. His sister wasn’t one of them. 

“I think it’s working,” Sokka said in a low voice. “I...I hope it does.” He swallowed hard.

“It better,” Zuko answered. He closed his eyes. “Sokka, there’s something I should tell you. Katara and I...I love her.”

Sokka sighed. “I know.”

Zuko looked up at him, surprised. Katara’s brother offered him a small smile. 

“I saw how you looked when we found her out there,” Sokka said quietly. “And how you’re being with her now. You’d have to be blind not to see it.”

Zuko dropped his gaze back down to Katara. “And you’re...you’re alright with that?”

“If Katara is happy with you, then I’m happy.” Sokka shrugged. “It seems like the two of you have been through a lot in the last few months.”

“You have no idea.”

“Yeah.” Sokka nodded thoughtfully. “I think we’ll all have a lot to catch up on when this is over.”

The two of them fell into silence. Zuko watched Katara heal herself as he continued to hold her head up. 

It was incredible, really, how even unconscious, her body fought to live. How it knew what to do. He watched as the bruises on her chest and stomach faded, how the burn began to heal before his eyes. The process was slow, and the minutes dragged by, but Zuko hoped she would wake soon. 

She looked so peaceful there, now that the pain was ebbing away. It was hard for him to believe that Katara of all people had taken a life. But Zuko knew that if she had killed his sister, it was because that was the only choice Katara had. There was no other possibility.

Suddenly, Katara stirred. A low groan left her swollen lips, and her eyelids fluttered open.

Zuko leaned over her, his breath catching in his throat. “Katara?”

“Zuko?” Her throat felt raw and she tried to swallow the feeling as she blinked slowly up at him. Her eyes rolled slowly as she took in the room, a frown creasing her face. “Where am I?”

“Take it easy, princess,” Zuko murmured. Relief flooded over him and he managed a weak smile. He shifted his hands so one supported her neck and he brushed his fingertips across her cheek. “You were hurt. You…” He couldn’t quite bring himself to say the words. Zuko lowered his head. “I couldn’t protect you this time. I’m sorry.”

“Katara!” Sokka exhaled a breath of relief as he stepped closer to the tub. She looked up at him, disoriented. He knelt beside her and gripped her hand. “Thank the spirits you’re alright. Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” He closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath before he looked at her again. “Do you remember what happened out there?”

Katara blinked again, her brow creasing. “I don’t remember...everything's a blur. I remember this white light, and then we got Kiyi away from Azula—” 

Her breath hitched in her throat and suddenly Katara pushed herself into a sitting position. She cried out, one hand flying to her left side. 

“Katara, you need to finish healing yourself,” Zuko said around the lump in his throat.

“Zuko, I—” A sob left her, and she buried her face in her hands. “I remember...I  _ killed  _ her.” Her voice was muffled by her hands.

Zuko shifted so he knelt at the side of the tub, opposite of Sokka. He took Katara’s wrists in his hands and tried to pull her hands away from her face. Katara relented after a moment, and once he had her hands away from her face, he cupped her cheek. Tears streamed from her eyes.

“I know. But you did what you had to do, Katara. You didn’t mean it—”

But Katara pulled away from him, shaking her head. She wouldn’t meet his gaze. Something cold pooled in his belly, and somehow he knew what she was going to say before she said it.

“No, Zuko,” Katara choked out. “You don’t understand. I  _ did  _ mean to do it.” Her face crumpled, and her voice dropped to a whisper. “I meant to kill her.”

Zuko reeled back from her as though she had struck him. “ _ What?  _ What do you mean? That’s not...no, you’re confused, Katara. Azula tried to kill you. She almost did. You had no other choice but to defend yourself. It was the heat of battle...” Zuko swallowed hard. “...right?”

Unable to meet his gaze, Katara stared down into the water. “No, Zuko. I’m sorry. I’m  _ so  _ sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. I was bleeding badly and I was hurt. She wouldn’t stop coming and—”

“You...you killed my sister  _ on purpose? _ ” Zuko snapped.

“Hey,” Sokka said, his tone one of warning, but Zuko ignored him. 

“She was going to kill me if I hadn’t,” Katara said quietly.

“But you don’t  _ know _ that, Katara!” Zuko’s voice rose. “Isn’t that what you’re always telling me? That we just don’t know? So how  _ could _ you?”

Anger rose within him, hot and burning. He had not expected this. He had thought, given how grievous the injuries Katara had sustained were, that she had fought back against Azula and had accidentally killed her. He hadn’t anticipated Katara confessing to intentionally killing her. 

He stared at Katara, shocked, hurt, and angry. Katara continued to sob, and that made Zuko even more mad. How could she sit there and mourn the girl she  _ chose _ to kill?

Zuko once again thought about the little girl hiding under the library table. And that’s all he saw when he thought of Azula now. He didn’t see the mad princess who had sent assassins to kill him and had stolen his throne. He didn’t see the Azula who had attacked him, attacked his uncle, attacked  _ Katara _ . All he saw in his mind's eye was the sad little girl hiding beneath a table with tears in her eyes.

“What happened?” he gritted out.

“Azula had Kiyi. Mai and I had to get her away from her. I was so scared she was going to hurt her, Zuko.”

“Mai said you got Kiyi  _ away  _ from Azula.”

“We did, but then she started to attack me. I was hurt, and she was going to kill me! I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t get her to stop. I had no  _ choice _ .”

Zuko stood up abruptly. Katara turned her face to him, and he looked away, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He trembled with grief and rage. 

“You always have a choice, Katara,” he snarled. “You didn’t have to do that! You could have run away. You could have found  _ me _ . There were other ways.  _ You didn’t have to do this! _ ”

Katara stared up at him in disbelief. How could he be angry with her? She had done what she  _ had  _ to do. Azula was never going to stop. She would have killed Katara without a second thought. She had tried to kill  _ him!  _ Katara had exhausted all of her options. Death was the only way to stop Azula. 

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared up at him, tears still steaming down her cheeks. 

“You weren’t there!” Katara yelled at him accusingly. “You don’t know what happened out there—”

“You’re right. I don’t,” Zuko cut her off coldly. “You should have  _ never  _ gone after her alone. You should have gotten me.”

“Mai was with me—”

“And look what  _ still  _ happened!” Zuko shouted at her.

“Hey, watch the way you talk to my sister!” Sokka moved quickly around the tub and clamped his hand down on Zuko’s shoulder and spun him so he could face him.

“Stay out of it, Sokka,” Zuko growled as he shrugged out of Sokka’s grip.

Sokka’s brow furrowed as he stepped into Zuko’s personal space, staring him down. “You don’t get to talk to Katara that way,” he snapped back. He held Zuko’s gaze for a beat, his eyes burning. When Zuko didn’t respond, he turned away and knelt at the edge of the bath again. “Katara, are you alright?”

Katara swiped the tears from her cheeks. “I’m fine, Sokka. You shouldn’t be here. You should be out there—”

“The fight’s going on just fine without me.” Sokka gripped her hand. “All that matters is if  _ you’re  _ okay.”

Katara looked away as another sob bubbled up in her chest. 

Zuko answered, his voice sharp and angry. “She killed my sister. Of course she isn’t okay!”

Katara pulled her hand away from Sokka and covered her face again. He stood up slowly, and turned back to Zuko. The Fire Lord’s face was a hard mask. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. 

“Where were you?” Sokka demanded accusingly, his voice rising with his anger. “Why did you let Katara go off alone in the first place?”

Zuko’s eyes blazed. “ _ I  _ was out there helping Aang stop the prophecy! I told her not to go after Azula alone. I told her to wait for me!”

“Well, she did go after her alone, and look what happened!” Sokka jabbed a finger at him. “ _ You  _ should have been there! You were supposed to protect her, Zuko! Now look at her. Katara almost  _ died _ because of your sister! And all you can do is stand there accusing her! Maybe you don’t love her as much as you  _ think _ you do! Huh?!”

Zuko stepped closer to Sokka until he was glowering at him with enough heat in his eyes that Sokka had to resist the urge to step backwards.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he hissed. 

“Stop fighting!” Katara cried out. They turned to look at her. “Please, just don’t fight. Hasn’t there been enough?”

Zuko swallowed hard. “I need to go out there.” With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

“What have I  _ done? _ ” Katara moaned despondently after he had gone. 

Sokka crouched beside her again. He swallowed hard as he tried to reign in his emotions. He had to put his own emotions aside to comfort his sister. 

“Katara, you did what you had to do. Zuko will come around. He just needs...he just needs time to process this, okay?” He shook his head. “But that doesn’t give him the right to yell at you. I need you to remember that.”

Katara looked up at him. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold back her tears. It pulled at Sokka’s heart. It pained him to see her so hurt, both emotionally and physically.

“I killed his sister, Sokka. How would  _ you _ feel if it was his sister in this tub instead of me? Telling you how she killed me?” Her voice was a broken whisper and she dropped her gaze. “How can he ever forgive me?”

Sokka didn’t have an answer for that.

“And Sokka, there’s something you should know.” After a short moment, Katara forced herself to look at him again. “About me and Zuko.”

He did know. Zuko had already told him. And if Zuko made her happy, Sokka wouldn’t get in the way of that. He would support her. He would, however, not tolerate Zuko treating her poorly because of what she had done.

Sokka smiled softly at her. “I know. It’s okay, Katara.” At that, she let out a sigh of relief. Sokka reached over and patted her hand. “You should finish healing. I’ll go see how things are going out there, but I think everything is going to be okay.”

“Thank you, Sokka,” Katara whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Sokka stood. “You’re welcome.” Then he turned and left.

Once he had gone, Katara lay back until only her head was exposed. She could feel the water healing her injuries, the burns and the fractured ribs, the lacerations and contusions. The water surrounded her, and Katara gave herself over to her element, the place where she felt most at home.

Left in the silence, Katara was forced to face her thoughts. They had been jagged and frayed in these last few minutes as Zuko first confronted her, and then Sokka had tried to comfort her. 

Now they became clear and jarring, and her breath caught in her throat as a painful lump choked off her air. Fresh tears pricked in her eyes as those terrifying moments before Azula had died and she lost consciousness sprang forth. Katara let the tears come.

She had killed Azula. She didn’t want to. She had only wanted to stop Azula because she would have killed Katara if she hadn’t. But she’d known that would be the outcome, didn’t she? So did that make her a killer?

At the thought, a memory pushed to the surface of her mind, when she was a young girl, before her mother had died and her father had left to fight in the war. 

He had taken her fishing on one of their small kayaks, and they had gotten caught in a storm. Hakoda had hurried back to shore, and Katara had wondered why. When they were safely on the ice again, lightning had struck the water nearby. Katara had watched in fascination as the lightning had sparked along the surface of the water. It was incredible. But then she had seen the dead fish. They had floated to the top of the water, their scales scored with burns.

So yes, Katara knew what would happen when she encased Azula in that water. But what other choice did she have? Azula would have killed her and fled into the night. Katara had done it to protect Zuko as much as herself.

She closed her eyes, but the sight of Azula, her eyes wide with horror and the bubbles of air escaping her parted lips, sprang forth, and Katara opened her eyes again.

She wondered what Zuko truly thought of her now that he knew what she had done. Did he think Katara was a monster? The look on his face when he realized that Katara had killed his sister was burned into her mind. He was so angry with her, so hurt. And Katara wasn’t sure she blamed him. 

She blinked her tears away as a cool numbness settled into her bones. Her own words came back to haunt her:  _ there’s no use thinking about it. The what-ifs. The maybes. It happened the way it did, and we can’t change it.  _

And that was the cruel truth. Katara had killed Zuko’s sister. There was no changing it, no coming back from it. It was something Katara was going to have to live with for the rest of her life. That guilt, that sorrow that she felt nestling into her heart, would always be there. She couldn’t take it back. She could only hope that Zuko would be able to forgive her.

Katara turned her eyes to the single window in the room, high above her head. The first light of dawn was beginning to spill through it, bleak and gray. It was fitting. She sank under the water the rest of the way, but she didn’t dare to close her eyes.

The water would heal the wounds of her flesh, but it couldn’t heal the wounds on her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~le sigh~
> 
> I know you guys are probably wondering, "what the heck is the_savage_daughter doing to Zutara???" I promise, I'm not leaving our beloved heroes angry at each other. I will be writing a sequel, so please don't hate me.


	51. Chapter Forty-Seven: Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As news of Azula's demise reaches the battle, her men's resolve begins to waver.
> 
> Kurai has surprising news for the Conduit.
> 
> Aang and the Conduit work to end the fight.
> 
> The Conduit realizes that she may have a brighter future than she ever could have hoped for.

The phoenix feathers were soft beneath her hands and Toph clung to them like a lifeline. She was rendered almost completely blind by the burns on her feet and by being in the creature’s saddle. She focused on her other senses, on her hearing and her sense of smell, to gauge the world around her.

Things were bloody. Acrid smoke scraped her throat raw, and Toph could hear the rumbles of earthbenders shifting the stonework of the courtyard and the roar of flames from the firebenders. 

It was impossible to tell who was a friend and who was an enemy, but apparently, the phoenix knew, because Toph could feel the heat of her fire and could hear the snapping of her beak as she attacked enemies, shrieking fiercely as she did. 

Her feet ached badly. Katara’s healing had taken away the sharp edge of the pain, but it was still there, an insistent buzz that traveled up her ankles. Toph could ignore it, but it was hard to ignore Katara’s words:  _ I don’t know if I can fix this _ . Those words echoed around her brain even when she tried to push them away. 

Now was not the time to worry about her feet. She needed to be worrying about her friends, about Aang fighting the Conduit, about Katara facing off against Azula.

But the thought of being  _ actually  _ blind, without her feet to act as her eyes, terrified her to the core.

“Toph, are you alright? I saw what Azula did.”

Toph turned her head to the sound of Iroh’s gravelly voice. “I’m fine. How are things looking for us? Please tell me we’re winning. I can’t see a damn thing.”

Iroh hesitated for a moment, and Toph cursed the loss of her seismic sense. She wouldn’t be able to tell for sure if he was lying.

“We’re holding our own,” Iroh said. “There are many enemies, but Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors have arrived.”

Toph felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was glad that Sokka and the others were okay, and that they were here to help with the fight. 

“What about Katara?” Toph asked. “Did she find Azula?”

“I do not know.” 

“And Aang and the Conduit?”

Suddenly, the hairs on her arms rose and Toph felt an electrical charge course through the air. She turned one ear towards the direction the current was coming from, and she could hear a faint roaring sound.

“Iroh, what’s going on?”

“Blessed spirits,” he said reverently. “I think Aang has done it.”

“Done what? The Spiritual Fusion?”

But before Iroh could answer, the roaring intensified. It grew louder and louder until it drowned out the sounds of battle, or maybe the loud sound had caused the battle to stop entirely. 

The noise became unbearable, and Toph clapped her hands over her ears to drown out the sound. The phoenix pranced uneasily beneath her, letting out shrill shrieks, but Toph couldn’t bring herself to take her hands away to comfort the creature.

Then just as suddenly, the sound stopped. Toph pulled her hands away and rested them on Dagny’s neck, petting the phoenix soothingly. She couldn’t believe the animal hadn’t thrown her.

“Iroh, what happened?” 

“A blinding light,” Iroh answered. “And now...there is some sort of... _ fog _ ...in the air. I think Aang and the Conduit stopped the prophecy.”

Toph breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s good. Now can they get down here and show these jerks who’s boss?”

“I think the fight might be going out of our enemies. That was quite a display of power that Aang and the Conduit just put on. It seems to have shaken their resolve.”

A gruff voice broke through the night. “Don’t stand there  _ gawking _ . Fight, you fools, if you know what’s good for you!”

“Ukano,” Iroh said darkly. “I will see to it that man lives to see the inside of a prison cell, or the axeman’s block. Whichever Zuko prefers.”

“You should go,” Toph told him. “Dagny and I will be okay. She’s a pretty good fighter.”

“She’s a magnificent creature. Please, take care of her, Dagny.” Toph felt him pat the phoenix. “Call for me if you need me, Toph.”

“I will.”

And then Iroh was gone.

The sounds of battle ensued. Dagny cawed loudly and she started forward. Toph felt the heat of the phoenix’s fire once more as she lashed out at enemies, and she resented the fact that she was out of this fight. 

She thought of Azula, and what she had done to her. If the princess had ruined her feet, Toph was going to  _ end  _ her.

A few moments later, Toph felt the ripple of wind blow the hair back off of her forehead. She heard a set of quiet footsteps, followed by another set of footsteps. 

Toph lifted her arm and felt the earth respond to her as a sizable boulder tore free from the ground.

“Stay back!” Toph warned. She might not be able to see, but she had a pretty good idea of where the newcomers stood.

“Toph, it’s me,” Aang said. “I’m back.”

Aang walked around the boulder. She felt his hand on her leg, and Toph turned her head in Aang’s direction as relief washed over her. She let the boulder fall to the ground.

“Aang!” She tapped the phoenix, still not entirely sure how to command her. “Down, Dagny.” 

The phoenix obeyed and knelt down, and Toph reached out for him. She was still taller than him while she was on the phoenix, but he took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. She could feel his blood pulsing through his veins and the erratic pounding of his heart. 

Tears stung her eyes. “You’re alright!”

“But you’re not. Toph, your feet—”

“Aang.” The voice was feminine and unfamiliar, but it carried a power that Toph felt in her bones. “We must stop this fight. The Kage Noshi won’t stop until they’re all dead, or we are.”

Aang’s grip tightened on Toph’s hand. “You’re right, Ryoko. Toph, will you be okay?”

“Yeah, Dagny is taking good care of me.” She patted the phoenix with her free hand. “Go kick some ass, Aang.”

Aang smirked even though she couldn't see it, glad to have her confidence in him back. “I’ll be back. Stay safe, Toph.”

“I will.”

Toph listened to his footsteps as he jogged away. She was distracted by Dagny’s blast of fire, and then she was plunged back into the fray.

* * *

Ryoko threw herself into the battle. She felt alive in a way she never had before. Energy thrummed through her veins, invigorating and consuming. She could feel her power too, as strong as it had ever been, but it was different now. She couldn’t quite explain it. She could feel the darkness inside of her, but now there was something else too, something warm and pure and  _ good _ . 

It was the Avatar’s spiritual energy. They had fused their spirits together, and now some of his light flowed through her veins, and some of her darkness flowed through his. 

Ryoko slashed at enemies with her katana. She could taste the metallic tang of blood, and she could smell their fear, and while it poured into her, she found it was not quite as satisfying as it had been before. 

Something fundamental had definitely changed within her when she took in some of Aang’s spiritual energy. She noticed that the heat of battle no longer called to her as strongly as it once did. What else had changed?

Her eyes cut across the battlefield and landed on the Avatar. She wondered if he could feel it too; her dark energy, as strongly as she could feel his light energy.

Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her arm. The Conduit wheeled around and brought her katana up in time to catch a second blow from a broadsword. Ryoko looked up into a black mask, and she knew it was Kurai. 

Her arm stung from the wound he had just given her, but as far as she could tell, it was rather superficial.

“Do you think you can take me on?” Ryoko hissed as she lashed out with her katana.

Kurai parried her blow. “I’m prepared to die trying.”

“And you  _ will  _ die.” 

They locked blades. Kurai pushed against her, and Ryoko stomped her foot against the ground. The stone beneath his feet bucked, and the Kage Noshi leader fell on his back, never losing his grip on his blades. She brought her free hand up and encased his wrists and ankles in stone, tightening the earth until he growled in pain. 

Ryoko took advantage of his discomfort and kicked his swords away with her foot. She pressed the tip of her katana to his throat.

“Funny,” she drawled as a wicked smile curved her lips. “I expected more of a fight from the leader of the Kage Noshi.”

Ryoko leaned over him and curled her fingers under the lip of his mask. It was time to reveal the face of the man who had proven to be such a strange enemy. 

This was the man who had captured her, who had delivered her into the hands of a mad princess who had tortured her. This was the man who had humiliated her by spoon-feeding her soup and made her question everything she had thought she’d known. 

She needed to see the light go out in his eyes when she took his life. 

Ryoko ripped the mask away and cast it aside. She looked into his face and found blue eyes staring back at her. She pressed the tip of her sword into his throat again.

“Before you kill me, there’s something you should know,” Kurai said.

“You’ve said all you need to,” Ryoko hissed.

“No. There’s one more thing I need to tell you. And then you can kill me.”

Ryoko cocked her head. He wasn’t even struggling. Kurai had resigned himself to his fate, and all he wanted was to tell her something. The Conduit found that highly unusual. 

“Out with it, then,” she snapped. 

“I’m Tatsuya’s great-grandson.” He stared at her levelly with his cool blue eyes. Eyes that Ryoko had seen before, when her predecessor had come to visit her. 

Ryoko stared at him. “ _ What? _ ” 

“It’s true. And there are things I know, things about your history and that of your predecessors, that I think you might be very interested in learning.”

The Conduit narrowed her eyes. “The time for talking is  _ over.  _ You cannot bargain with fate.”

“You don’t think that fate has a part in this?” Kurai returned. “Destiny has let our paths cross.”

“I don’t believe in destiny,” Ryoko bit out.

Kurai leveled her with a cool gaze. “It doesn’t matter if you believe in it or not. It’ll happen no matter what. And you know it.”

Ryoko curled her lip back in a snarl. She told herself she didn’t care about what he knew, or the fact that he was Tatsuya’s great-grandson. He still deserved to die for everything he had done to her.

Ryoko raised her katana for the kill. But for the first time in her life, she hesitated. 

Kurai watched her trepidation and chuckled cruelly. “You can’t do it, can you?”

She growled in frustration as she pulled her sword back. She brought her free hand up and encased him in stone up to his neck. Then she squeezed her hand into a fist, tightening his prison until he let out a grunt of pain.

“I’ll be back for you,” she hissed.

And then the Conduit turned and left him there. She threw herself back into the fight and tried not to think about what it meant for her. 

* * *

Slowly, their enemies were falling. Aang almost couldn’t believe it. They were outnumbered twenty to one, and yet they were winning. As they continued to push back against Azula’s warriors, the ongoing fight was bloody and brutal. 

It pained him to see all of the bodies that littered the ground. All life was sacred and precious. Even that of one’s enemies. But Aang was not so deluded by his beliefs to think that death was always avoidable. He had thankfully been able to avoid taking someone's life, but not all of his friends were so fortunate.

He swept a trio of palace guards aside, throwing them against the wall of the palace and knocking them unconscious before he turned to find the next foe. Instead he saw Mai’s dark form emerge from the mouth of the palace with Master Pakku in tow. Mai spotted him, and the two of them started in his direction, cutting through enemies with blade and water.

“Mai” Aang hurried to meet them halfway. “Where is Katara? Where’s Zuko?”

The knife-thrower looked at him. “She’s with Zuko in the infirmary. She was hurt pretty badly during her fight with Azula. She doesn’t look good, Aang. But Azula...Azula is dead.” She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again. “Zuko has asked that you and the Conduit end this by any means necessary.” 

Aang clenched his jaw. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

He turned and scanned the courtyard for the Conduit. He spotted her on the other side, taking on a group of Kage Noshi on her own. For a moment he watched her fight, breathless by the sheer power she portrayed. 

Black flames swirled around her wrists and down the blade of her katana, and she moved with the speed and dexterity of an airbender. She incorporated her bending alongside her sword fighting, as she shifted the earth beneath her opponents to knock them off balance as she finished them off with her sword. 

Aang knew how fierce of an opponent she was firsthand. And he knew that together, they had the ability to stop this fight. 

Then he would go to Katara. He needed to make sure that she was okay. 

Aang snapped his glider open and took to the air, cutting over the fight. He landed near Ryoko as she finished off the last of the Kage Noshi assassins.

“How’s it going, Aang?” Ryoko turned, katana upraised as she searched for the next opponent.

“Zuko wants us to finish this,” Aang said. 

The Conduit nodded. “Alright. Let’s do it then. How would you like to go about it?”

Aang turned around and considered the remaining fighters. Then he looked back at Ryoko. “I think our best bet is to take down the leaders. If we do that, then the fight should go out of the rest of them.”

“Like cutting the head off of a pig-chicken.” A smile curled her lips.

Aang winced at the analogy, but he nodded. “Basically, yeah. But the problem is I don’t know  _ who _ is in charge. Azula was the head of the entire operation but...she’s dead.” He swallowed hard. He almost couldn’t believe it.

“That’s perfect.”

Aang whipped his head around to look at her. Even though Azula was depraved, she didn’t deserve to die.  _ No one _ did. And even though Aang could at least admit it to himself that the world was probably a lot safer without her in it, it was still shocking to hear someone speak so...flippantly about it. Then again, he had to remind himself, she  _ was  _ the Conduit. 

Nothing but darkness had coursed through her veins for the majority of her life, and her previous lives, for that matter. And now that he knew her more intimately with her spirit coursing through him, her understood darkness better than he ever had. Aang could feel her darkness inside of him, pushing against the light. 

He didn’t like it. But not just because it was darkness, but because the darkness now felt like a part of  _ him _ . 

The Conduit saw the way he was looking at her and shrugged nonchalantly. “I only meant that we already cut the head off of the pig-chicken if Azula is gone. Now we just need to gather up the other leaders, and the rest should be easy enough.” She smirked. “And I’ve already gotten the leader of the Kage Noshi taken care of.”

“Are you sure?” Aang asked. 

“I left him in an earth prison. He’s a non-bender. I don’t think he’s going anywhere.” Ryoko seemed to consider that. “Though I suppose that one of those Dai Li agents could free him, or one of his own men. Let’s go check. If he’s still there, then we’ll deal with him first.”

The Conduit turned and started across the courtyard. Aang hurried after her.

“We don’t have to kill them!” Aang told her.

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” Ryoko threw him a look over her shoulder, but when she saw the expression on Aang’s face, she narrowed her eyes. “ _ Fine _ . We won’t kill them. Not yet, at least.”

“Not at  _ all, _ ” Aang insisted.

But the Conduit wasn’t listening. She stopped beside a mound of stone. Aang saw a man’s face sticking out of one end of it.

“Ah, you’re still here. Good,” Ryoko drawled. She crouched down by the man’s head. “This little fight is over. We’ve got you captured. I want you to tell your men to stand down.”

“That’s never going to happen,” Kurai hissed back. 

The Conduit chuckled darkly. “Oh, but it is, because if you don’t, I’m going to destroy you in front of your men instead.”

“Didn’t we agree that we weren’t killing anybody?” Aang groaned in frustration. As it turned out, his counterpart could be aggravating.

“I suppose so...but this bastard has a death wish anyway,” Ryoko said as she pointed at Kurai. Then she sighed as she lowered her hand. “But in light of our new friendship, Aang, I won’t kill Kurai this time. He still deserves it though.”

The Conduit stood up. She lifted one arm, and pulled the assassin leader into the air, still encased in his stone prison. 

“Who are the other leaders?” Ryoko demanded to know.

“Azula runs the show,” Kurai replied, nonplussed by his current situation. If he thought the Avatar could save him from death, Ryoko thought, he was so wrong. 

“Azula is dead,” Ryoko said.

Without his mask to hide behind, Ryoko was able to see the surprise that flashed quickly across his face before he neutralized his expression. She smiled in satisfaction. It was about time that she had been able to draw a response from him that she could see. 

“So, guess what that means?” she continued. “Fire Lord Zuko is back, and he’s not exactly thrilled that his palace is being attacked by the Kage Noshi. So when it comes time to dole out punishment, I don’t think he’ll have any inclination to go easy on you and your men.”

Aang caught on to what Ryoko was doing. He spoke up.

“ _ But _ if you surrender, I think I can convince him to be more lenient to you,” Aang added. “But you have to surrender.”

Kurai seemed to consider this for a moment. “The Kage Noshi surrenders to  _ no one _ . You’ll have to kill me and my men.”

The Conduit narrowed her eyes at him. She fisted her hand and tightened his prison, squeezing until it certainly would be difficult to breathe. She applied more pressure until he winced with pain. Her patience was quickly wearing thin.

“With pleasure,” she hissed. 

“Ryoko,  _ no _ .” Aang grabbed her wrist. “We’re not going to kill anyone. If he won’t surrender, we’ll just have to stop them ourselves.”

Ryoko glared at Kurai. She was realizing that it was annoying to be the good guy and do things the hard way. “ _ Fine _ .” She dropped him to the ground and wrapped more stone over him. “Death is too merciful for you anyway. Sit tight, Kurai. I promise to be back to give you a taste of the pain I went through at the hands of the princess. And I know I’ll enjoy it.” Then the Conduit turned back to Aang. “Alright, let’s finish this.”

The Avatar and the Conduit started back towards the fighting at a jog.

“I don’t normally recommend doing this, but I think we should go into the Avatar and the Conduit States,” Aang said. “That way, my friends can get out of the fight and no one else has to die.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Aang.” The Conduit peered over at him. “When I’m in that state, I’m...dark. Really dark. I don’t know if I can stop myself from killing people.”

“You can do this, Ryoko.” Aang reached out and grabbed her wrist. “Don’t forget that you’ve got light in you now, too. Give the light a chance to take over.”

The Conduit nodded. She would try. She could feel Aang’s light energy inside of her. She only hoped it would be enough to overpower the darkness that still lived within her.

The two of them stopped running and turned to face each other. Aang sat down, pressing his fists together and closing his eyes. She watched him for a moment, musing over how he entered the Avatar State. Did he require that much conversation? It seemed it was much easier for her to go into the Conduit State.

She closed her eyes and felt for the spirits of her past lives. They were there, just below the surface, eager to be free as they always were. But there was more now, ones that did not belong to her, but belonged to Aang. They were only specters, and their power still resided with Aang, but they were there. She recognized the Avatars Kyoshi and Kuruk, whom her predecessors had gone toe to toe with. 

Tatsuya’s spirit appeared before her. She saw Kurai in his features, in the color of his eyes and the structure of his facial bones. Generations of different genetics had altered Kurai’s appearance, but he still looked just enough like Tatsuya for her to see the resemblance. 

“We need to talk,” she told him.

Tatsuya nodded.  _ We will, later. For now, let me out.  _

The Conduit let him take over. 

* * *

Suki slammed her fan into the throat of a Kage Noshi assassin and looked up when a white light lit up the night. She saw Aang and the Conduit side by side in the center of battle. Aang’s tattoos and eyes were glowing white, and the Conduit’s eyes glittered black. A fierce grin split her face. If the two of them were working together, this fight would be as good as won.

Aang and the Conduit launched themselves into the fight. Assassins, guards, and Dai Li agents were swept aside and thrown distances as they worked in unison to take out their opponents with airbending alone. For a moment, Suki watched, mesmerized. Each movement between the two of them was like a mirror. It was nearly like they were dancing, each move in sync. 

Then her eyes were torn from Aang and the Conduit when she saw a palace guard coming towards her. Suki ducked out of the way of the guard’s blade and shoved him backwards with a sharp kick. Sweat dripped down her back and poured into her eyes. Suki was burned and cut in dozens of places, but she wouldn’t quit fighting, not until the last enemy fell.

And with the Conduit and Aang powered up, it wouldn’t be too long.

Suki parried blows from the palace guard and finished him off when she flicked her fan through the air and caught the guard between the eyes. The man fell to the ground, unconscious, and Suki glimpsed back over at Aang and the Conduit. The Conduit moved and brought her hands up, and suddenly, Suki found herself protected behind a wall of rock. 

She nearly poked her head around the side, when a hurricane-force wind blew past her. The rock wall protecting her groaned in protest, but held strong, and Suki pressed herself against it as the wind buffeted around her. She looked on either side of her and saw that more rock walls had been raised. She wondered if her friends and allies were behind them, as she didn’t see them anywhere else on the battleground. 

But none of the assassins, guards, or Dai Li were safely hidden away. Suki watched them get swept up into a whirlwind before they were thrown to the ground. She didn’t know if they were dead, but if Aang was controlling this impressive display of airbending, she surmised that they were probably just unconscious.

Then the wind died down, and for one moment, everything was completely still.

The rock wall collapsed, and Suki turned back. She saw Aang and the Conduit, now back to themselves, cutting across the courtyard to her. Suki heard the approach of others, and soon found herself surrounded by her friends. The rest of their forces were making their way over, too.

“We did it!” Ty Lee whooped as she clapped her hands enthusiastically. There was a deep cut across her cheek and her clothes were singed and torn, but otherwise, she looked alright. “We won!”

“Don’t get too excited yet,” Mai said dryly as she massaged her jaw, where a purple bruise was blossoming. “Now we’ve got to deal with all of our new prisoners. And the bodies.”

Aang and the Conduit reached the rest of them. The Avatar’s counterpart hung back, seeming unsure of her place amongst the gathered fighters. 

Suki approached them and offered a grateful smile. “Thanks to you guys, it’s finally over.”

The Conduit shifted, uncomfortable with the unexpected praise. “You can thank Aang. This is all because of him.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Aang told her with a smile. “We did it together.”

Toph rode up on Dagny. The phoenix squatted down on the ground and crowed as though she was saying she was glad the fight was over, too. Aang stroked the creature’s neck.

“We have a lot of work to do,” Iroh said as he mopped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. The Dragon of the West had suffered minimal injuries, but he looked exhausted. “Does anyone know where Zuko is?”

Suki looked around. “Yeah. And where’s Sokka and Katara?”

Mai spoke up. “Katara and I fought Azula. She’d taken Kiyi as a hostage. We managed to get Kiyi away from her. But I had to leave Katara there so I could get Kiyi to safety. After that, I went and got Zuko, and Sokka came with us.” She paused, but her expression gave nothing away. 

“What happened?” Iroh prompted, his brow creasing with worry.

Mai let out a stiff sigh. “When we got back...Azula was dead and Katara was unconscious.” There was an audible gasp from the gathered crowd before Mai pressed on. “The two of them fought hard. Zuko and Sokka took Katara to the infirmary. I’m guessing they’re still there.”

“Azula is  _ dead? _ ” Iroh repeated, his voice colored with disbelief. He shook his head as his eyes closed, sorrow creasing his features. “I know that she has caused much pain, but she was still my niece.”

“I can’t believe it,” Ty Lee breathed, shaking her head. She touched Iroh’s arm. “I’m so sorry, Iroh.”

“Is Katara okay?” Aang demanded to know. “I need to go see her!”

“I don’t know.” Mai actually looked a bit forlorn. “She was unconscious when we left.”

“I advised Zuko and Sokka to put her in water, to give her body a chance to heal itself,” Pakku spoke up. He was favoring his right leg, and there was a cut above his eyebrow. “Katara is the most talented healer I know. I’m certain she’ll be able to heal herself.”

Aang breathed a sigh of relief. “I still need to go and see her, to make sure that she’s okay and to let Zuko and Sokka know that this is over.”

“The rest of us need to gather up the survivors and restrain them.” Iroh carried sadness in his eyes as he spoke. He looked out over the gathered fighters. “I know we are all exhausted, and some of us are injured. But we have one more task ahead of us.”

“The Kyoshi Warriors will help,” Suki said. “We’ll get these guys restrained. We can even block their chi. First, we’ll assess injuries and see about finding a healer.”

Iroh nodded. “Good, that’s good. The palace will have healers, though I think Katara is the only waterbender we have, and she’s out of commission for now.” He frowned unhappily. “We’ll need to transport them to the prison tower to await their trials as well. I also think we should gather up any servants still in the palace until we can determine who was a part of this plot, and who wasn’t.”

“I’d be really happy to help with that once I get my feet healed up the rest of the way.” Toph patted the creature’s neck. “Not that you aren’t fun to ride around on, Dagny. You are. But I’d like to be able to see again.”

“Toph, what happened?” Concern filled Suki’s voice 

“It was Azula's parting gift.” The girl held up one foot, and the Conduit took in the blistered, half-healed mess. 

Ty Lee gasped. “Toph, that’s  _ awful! _ ”

“You’re telling me,” Toph scoffed. 

“I can heal you,” the Conduit found herself saying. 

She blinked, surprised. She never helped others. It went against her very nature. It was the reason that she hadn’t spoken up when the Grandmaster had mentioned healers, but something within her had told her she should help the blind girl.

“You can heal?” Aang looked shocked.

The Conduit frowned. “Of course. You can’t?”

“No. I don’t have that ability.” Aang shook his head. “I can’t bend metal, either.”

“Bend metal? I didn’t know such a thing was possible,” the Conduit mused.

“It wasn’t, ’til yours truly invented it.” Toph jerked a thumb at herself as she beamed proudly. “Now, about this healing. Can we get on with it? My feet are killing me.”

“Of course.” The Conduit looked around. “Can someone find some water for me?”

Pakku stepped forward and offered his waterskin. “Here. This should be sufficient.”

The Conduit took it from him. Aang and Suki helped Toph down from the phoenix’s saddle, cradling her to keep her injured feet in the air, before they sat her on the ground. The others dispersed to assess injuries and to deal with the prisoners as the Conduit knelt beside the blind girl and pulled the water from the waterskin. She pressed her water-encased hands to the bottom of the girl’s feet.

“Ah, that’s the stuff.” Toph sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away.

“I’m going to go see Katara,” Aang announced. He looked down at Toph with a worried frown. “Are you going to be okay?”

Toph nodded. “Yeah. You go check on Sugar Queen and Sparky. I’ll hang out with the Conduit. No big deal.”

“She’s on our side now,” Aang said.

“Yeah, I know.” Toph cocked her head at the Conduit. “It’s just a little weird. We’ve spent all this time thinking of you as the enemy and now...you’re one of us.”

“Am I?” The Conduit frowned. “One of you?”

“Of course you are,” Aang said. He touched her shoulder. “I think you’ve earned it. I don’t know if I could have stopped this without you.”

“You couldn’t have,” the Conduit said. She felt her lips turn up in a smile that felt both natural and unnatural on her lips. There was no malice to it. It was a genuine smile. “But none of it would have been possible if you hadn’t been able to break Azula’s control over me, and perform the Spiritual Fusion.”

“Either way.” Aang offered her a smile before he grew serious. “I’ll be back out as soon as I know Katara is okay.”

The Avatar jogged away, and then it was just Toph, the Conduit, and Dagny.

“I’m Toph, by the way,” the girl said. “The inventor of metalbending and the greatest earthbender who ever lived.”

Ryoko looked up at the blind girl. “I am the Conduit, though perhaps it’s time to share my true name. It’s Ryoko.”

“I guess it’s nice to meet you now. I was a little worried for a while since it seemed like you wanted to hurt Aang,” Toph remarked. “Glad to see you aren’t all dark and evil now.”

The Conduit found herself smiling once again. “Me too.”

And she was surprised to find that she meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it crazy how the Conduit went from being an antagonist to a good guy? Don't worry, I'm not done with her yet!
> 
> Also, fun fact! All of the names of the Conduits (Ryoko, Tatsuya, Kaida), means "dragon".


	52. Chapter Forty-Eight: The Break of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over, and the prisoners are dealt with. As the day breaks, the gAang figures out where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge shout-out to the spectacular FireLadyFae/LadyFaePhillips for coming along on this crazy journey with me. You all should give her some major kudos. She is the reason the Zutara fluff is so dang good.

Zuko told himself when he left the infirmary that he needed to go back out and join the fight. Those were his friends, his allies, out there laying their lives on the line for him, for his throne. 

But as he walked further from the infirmary, the more Zuko’s bravado wavered, until he found himself leaning against the wall as tears streamed down his face. 

His sister was dead. He needed to find his mother and tell her what had happened. He needed to see Kiyi and make sure that she was alright. 

Zuko pushed himself off of the wall and dried his tears as he started in the direction of the Royal Suites. He didn’t know if his mother and Kiyi would be there, but he didn’t know where else to go.

The hallways and corridors were empty. All of the servants were likely hiding, or had been dismissed by Azula when she took over. It didn’t really matter to Zuko. He was grateful for the silence.

He made his way to his mother’s suite first, but no one answered when he knocked at the door. Zuko stepped inside, and found the room dark and empty. He tried Kiyi’s room next. He knocked on the door, and heard the faintest sound of shuffling on the other side.

“Mom? Kiyi? It’s me.” Zuko waited a moment longer. He tried the knob, but it was locked. “It’s Zuko.”

He heard more shuffling, and then the lock turned. The door cracked open fractionally, and Zuko saw Kiyi’s governess, Kayo, peeking out at him. When she confirmed that it was him, she pulled the door open wider.

“Fire Lord Zuko, bless the spirits. It really  _ is _ you,” Kayo breathed. “When Lady Mai told me you were alive, I almost couldn’t believe it.”

“ _ Zuzu! _ ” Kiyi bulled past her governess and knocked into Zuko, throwing her arms around him. “Zuzu, I was  _ so scared.  _ A mean lady named Azula had me, and she told me she was our sister, but then your friend, Princess Katara came, and Mai was with her, and they got me away from Azula, and Mai brought me to Kayo.”

Zuko lifted her into his arms and hugged her closely as relief washed over him. Kiyi was okay. Azula hadn’t hurt her. A single tear slipped from his eye and he brushed it away.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Kiyi.” He held her in his arms as he looked up at Kayo. “Where is my mother?”

“I don’t know, your Grace.” Kayo spread her hands helplessly. “I was trying to escape the palace when Lady Mai found me. She told me to watch after Kiyi, to lock ourselves away until someone came to get us.”

Zuko nodded as he digested that. There were only a handful of other places he thought his mother might be, but if he knew his mother as well as he thought he did, she would most likely have gone down to one of the bunkers beneath the palace. 

“I’m going to go find my mother, and I’m taking Kiyi with me,” Zuko said. “Stay here and keep the doors locked. I’ll send for you once it’s safe.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

Zuko turned and started back down the corridors, still holding onto Kiyi. “Can you walk, turtleduck?” He needed at least one hand in case any more attackers showed up.

“Yeah, okay.” Zuko set her down, but Kiyi took his hand. “I was really scared, Zuzu.”

“I know, Kiyi, and I’m really sorry I wasn’t there.” Zuko swallowed against the lump that had risen in his throat. He squeezed her hand gently. “But I’m here now, and no one is going to hurt you, okay?”

Kiyi looked up at him, her brow creased. “Is Princess Katara okay? I didn’t want to leave her there with the mean lady, but I was so scared.”

Zuko couldn’t quite meet his sister’s eye. “Princess Katara is fine. Come on, let’s go find Mom.”

* * *

They found Ursa in the bunker with the Kyoshi Warrior, Yoko. Kiyi threw herself into their mother’s arms. Ursa swept her up into an embrace as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“I’m so glad you’re alright, little one,” Ursa murmured. 

“Thanks to Princess Katara and Lady Mai.” Kiyi pulled back and smiled at her mother. “And I found Zuzu!”

Ursa glanced at her son, a smile crossing her face. “I see that.”

Zuko bowed to the Kyoshi Warrior. “Thank you for protecting my mother. The fighting is still going on, and you’re needed up there. You may go now. I’ll take over from here.”

“Of course, your Grace.” 

She bowed before she departed, and for a moment Zuko stared after her. It felt so strange to be addressed so formally after weeks of being just Zuko.

“Zuko.” Ursa came to him and embraced him, squeezing him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

Zuko pressed his face into her shoulder. Suddenly he felt very young again, like a child. He gave into his emotions as hot tears leaked from his eyes and his shoulders shook with the weight of his grief. 

“Zuko, what is it?” Ursa rubbed his shoulders soothingly. “What’s happened? Is Katara alright?”

“Azula is dead.” His words were muffled by his mother’s robes. “Katara killed her, Mom.”

Ursa let out a shocked gasp and pulled back. Zuko wiped his tears away and forced himself to look at his mother. Ursa searched his eyes for the truth, and when she found it, her eyes grew damp.

“No,” she breathed. Ursa turned away from him, and looked at Kiyi, who was watching both of them with an uncertain frown. Then she looked back at Zuko. “You’re sure?”

He could only nod.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and Ursa closed her eyes for a brief moment before she met her son’s feverish gaze. 

“I wasn't there to protect her,” Zuko choked out.

Ursa wondered if he knew who he was talking about, Katara or Azula. Maybe it was both. She cupped his cheek in her hand. 

“Oh, Zuko,” she said. 

“I..I’m so  _ angry, _ ” Zuko rasped out. He clenched his hands into fists. “And I don’t know if I’m mad at Katara, or Azula…or myself.” He turned his back to her.

Ursa rested her hand on his shoulder. “Zuko, your feelings are valid. You have been through much in these weeks you’ve been gone. We all have. But you mustn’t let yourself get lost in your anger. It will affect the way you proceed.”

“Zuzu, what's wrong?” Kiyi walked over to them, her small face creased into a frown. She grabbed his hand. “Why are you crying?”

Zuko looked down at his youngest sister. His  _ only  _ sister now. He forced out a watery smile and squeezed her hand.

“It’s fine, turtleduck,” he said. “I’m okay.” Kiyi didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t give her an opportunity to question him as he turned back to Ursa. “I need to get back up there. I told Mai to have Aang and the Conduit stop the fighting, but there’s still a matter of…”

He trailed off, his eyes flickering back to Kiyi. She was still too young to hear all of the horrors that had transpired.

Ursa nodded in understanding. She put her arm around Kiyi’s shoulders. 

“I’ll take her to my rooms,” Ursa said. “You do what you need to do.”

“I’ll walk you there first,” Zuko told her. “Then I’ll go see how things are looking.”

“What about Katara? Where is she?”

“She’s in the infirmary.” He pressed his mouth into a thin line.

“Perhaps you should go see her as well,” Ursa said. 

Zuko shook his head, averting his gaze. “I...not now. I don’t think I could bear it.”

Ursa looked at him imploringly. Then she took a deep breath. “I know...I understand how you must feel right now, Zuko, for I feel very much the same. But I also know and understand what Azula had become.” She shook her head sadly. “You weren’t there...she took Kiyi from me. I tried to stop her…” 

Ursa held up her injured hand. Zuko swallowed hard as he took in the haphazardly-wrapped bandages. 

“But I couldn’t.” Ursa closed her eyes. “She tried to kill me. She tried to kill Sokka. I was  _ so  _ scared, Zuko.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I didn’t know if I would ever see Kiyi alive again after that.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I was so scared.”

She watched Zuko as he tried to absorb what she was trying to tell him. He shook his head slowly, his cheeks paling as he looked between Ursa and Kiyi. Hopefully he understood what Azula had done. What she had tried to do.

“Azula was my daughter too, and I loved her very much. But she was also sick. She wanted my other children dead. And that’s not okay, Zuko. It’s just not okay.” Ursa cupped his cheek in her uninjured hand. “I will always love her, and I will mourn her loss, but I can imagine what happened, Zuko. I’m sure Katara was only protecting herself, as much as she was trying to protect us.”

Zuko raked his hand through his hair. “I…don’t know, Mom. It’s a lot to deal with right now. I’m not ready to see her yet.”

Ursa considered that for a moment before she nodded again. “Alright. But don’t leave it for too long, Zuko. You need to confront your feelings quickly, or they will fester like an infected wound.”

He winced. “You sound like Uncle.” He huffed out a breath. “But I won’t. I’ll see her soon.”

“Alright. And please...remember what I said.”

Ursa took Kiyi’s hand and together, they left the bunker and started down the hidden passageway. It wasn’t unlike the tunnel he had taken Katara down when they had left the palace all those weeks ago. How different things had been then. They had no idea what laid in store for them.

Not for the first time in his life, Zuko wished he could turn back time. Instead, he followed his mother and youngest sister.

* * *

Sokka ran into Aang on his way out of the palace as Aang was coming in. 

“What’s going on?” Sokka asked with a frown.

“It’s over,” Aang told him. “We won. How’s Katara doing?”

Sokka looked away. “She’s...not doing too well, Aang. And honestly, neither is Zuko.”

“I heard about Azula,” Aang said.

“Katara...killed her.” Sokka took a deep breath. “Part of me still can’t believe it.  _ Katara _ . My sister is a seasoned fighter, but she’s not a...” He squeezed his eyes shut.

Aang swallowed hard. “I’m sure she did what she had to do, Sokka.”

Sokka shook his head slowly. Then he opened his eyes. “You...should go and talk to her. She’s being hard on herself about it. I tried to help her, but I don’t know if I did any good.” He took another breath. “And Zuko...he’s really upset. He said some pretty harsh things to her when she came to.”

“Why would he do that?” Aang frowned. “I mean, I don’t think he’d be  _ happy _ about Azula being...well, you know. But why would he be mad at Katara? I’m sure she was just trying to defend herself.”

“You just have to talk to them, okay? I don’t know where Zuko went.” Sokka looked at him. “A lot of things have changed, Aang.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Sokka went out the doors, and Aang continued on his way to the infirmary. The room was empty and quiet, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before it was filled with people who needed to be tended to. From what he could tell, not many of their fighters had fallen, and for that he was thankful. He had seen the bodies of two Kyoshi Warriors, but no one else. But there were still plenty of injuries.

“Hello?” Aang called out. “Katara?”

He heard her voice through a door on the right. “Aang?” 

Aang hurried over to it and pushed the door open. His heart stuttered anxiously in his chest and a small gasp escaped him at her appearance. She looked so different from the last time he had seen her.

Katara was in a bath, and she sat up slowly when she saw him come in. Her tunic had been cut away, and when she sat forward, he saw a jagged scar, angry and red, cutting across her shoulder. Her face was bruised and swollen, and there was a cut above her eye. Her eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, and he could tell she had been crying.

Aang quickly crossed the room and knelt beside her, cupping her cheek in concern. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay.” Katara offered him a watery smile. Tears slipped from her eyes, and she turned her face away from him, pulling away from his touch. “Alright, I’m  _ not _ okay, Aang.” Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to speak around the lump that was choking her. “I killed Azula.”

“I know. But I’m sure it was an accident. Or because you had no choice, right?”

Katara didn’t say anything.

Aang watched her closely. “Katara, you didn’t mean to, right?”

“I don’t need any of your self-righteous pacifism right now, Aang.” Katara sniffled and wiped her cheeks, but more tears fell. “It’s bad enough Zuko yelled at me. I can’t...I can’t...I don’t want to hear it from you too.”

Aang’s jaw dropped. “Wait, Zuko  _ yelled _ at you?”

“I killed his sister! It’s the least I deserve.” Katara hung her head in shame. “I didn’t know what else to do, Aang. She was...ruthless. I couldn’t stop her. She tried to shoot me with lightning, and I caught it in a wave of water.” Katara lifted her head, but her eyes were unfocused, staring at something far away. “Do you know what happens when lightning hits water? It...it becomes a conductor. The lightning stays in the water until the charge runs out, and then it just fizzles out.” She made a gesture with her hand to demonstrate it. Aang saw how her fingers trembled when she did. “I had nothing left in me, Aang. I was about to lose consciousness. So I...I wrapped Azula in that water, and I killed her with her own lightning...before she could kill me.”

Katara pressed a hand to her mouth as a high, keening sob left her. Aang reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gentle with the freshly-healed scar, and pulled her to him. Katara pressed her head against his shoulder and cried, great heaving sobs that shook her body as her fingers knotted in his shirt.

Aang brought his other hand up and pressed it to her hair, trying to comfort her. But he knew that there was nothing he could offer her that would help the pain she was feeling. Katara would have to come to terms with what she had done on her own. All Aang could do, all any of her friends could do, was offer her kindness.

“You did what you had to do,” Aang murmured.

Katara sniffled as she tried to calm down. “ _ I _ know that. But I still feel so...so  _ awful _ . Azula was this horrible person, but she was still a human being. And now I’ve hurt Zuko...and I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive me. Or himself.”

“Because he wasn’t there?” Aang frowned.

Katara shook her head. She pulled back and looked at him. “You know how we sent Iroh a letter saying we were going to a place called the Garden of the Desert?” Aang nodded. Katara breathed shakily. “We went there. There’s this...pond. If you drink from it, it gives you the knowledge you most desire. We met an Oracle of Destiny, and she told us that there would be a price to pay.” 

She stopped talking and squeezed her eyes shut. Aang waited patiently for her to continue speaking, until she got her emotions under control.

“The price is the blood of someone you love,” Katara said softly. “The Oracle told us that it didn’t mean death...but she was wrong. Azula paid the ultimate price.” She raked her hand through her hair. “I need to...get out of here. I need to find Zuko.”

“Maybe you should give him some time,” Aang said gently. “It sounds like he was pretty upset.”

“He was.” She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. “He blames me, Aang. Because I didn’t listen to him. He said we needed to face Azula together, but he was off helping you, and Azula had Kiyi, and...what was I  _ suppose _ d to do?”

“You did the right thing, going after her. Azula was dangerous,” Aang murmured. He didn’t agree that it was alright that she had taken a life, but Aang knew Katara had done it because she had no choice. “I’m sorry about what happened, though.”

Katara shook her head. “He told me I had a  _ choice _ . And maybe I did, but in that moment, I saw no other way. Azula would have killed me. She would’ve kept coming after me until I couldn’t fight anymore.”

“Zuko will forgive you. He’s just upset and hurt right now.” Aang rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “We won the fight though. It’s over.”

Katara let out a breath of relief. “That’s good.” She looked at him. “Do you know where Zuko is?”

“No, I don’t. I haven’t seen him since the crater.”

Katara chewed her bottom lip. “Aang...there’s something I need to tell you. And you deserve to hear it from me.”

Aang frowned. What more did she have to tell him? 

“What is it, Katara?” 

She wouldn’t look at him. “Zuko and I…we’ve been through a lot while we’ve been away. And...we’ve discovered some things about one another. Pretty big things.” She took a shaky breath. “I’m in love with him, Aang.”

It felt like someone had stolen the air from his lungs. Aang had wondered...but he hadn’t been sure until this moment. He leaned back as his brow furrowed, and only then did Katara look at him. She looked apologetic, and that pulled at his heart more.

“But I promise, there was  _ nothing  _ before we left,” she said quietly. “It just sort of...happened.”

“I’m not mad, Katara,” Aang told her gently. And he meant it.

She looked at him, puzzled. “You’re...you’re not?”

Aang shook his head. “I’ve done a lot of thinking. About us.” Aang swallowed hard. “And you were right, about what you said to me the night of the ball. I wasn’t very good to you, and you deserve better than that. And for that, I’m sorry.”

Katara nodded. “Thank you, Aang.” She met his gaze. “But we’re still friends, right?”

“I wouldn't want it any other way.” Aang smiled at her. “Even if you’re not my girlfriend, I’ll always love you, Katara. And that includes always being there for you as a friend.”

Katara’s heart swelled at his words. How could he be so forgiving? So understanding? After so long of wanting to be with her? She didn’t understand it, but she was thankful for it.

“Thank you, Aang. That...that means a lot to me.” Katara returned his smile, but it faltered after a moment. “I need to go find Zuko.”

“I don’t know if that's a good idea. Maybe you should heal yourself some more first,” Aang said.

But Katara just shook her head as she climbed stiffly to her feet. Her hand came up to her left side, and fell across the fresh scar. Katara looked down. The skin across her ribs was a patch of angry red skin, freshly healed. It was puckered and ridged and it reminded her so much of the scar that marred Zuko’s face. She spread her fingers out over the scar as her face twisted into a mask of grief. 

But then Katara inhaled deeply through her nose and smoothed out her expression. When she looked at Aang, her eyes were cool and hard, like chips of ice. The tremor in her bottom lip was almost imperceptible. 

Katara bent the water from her trousers and wraps before she gingerly climbed out of the tub, using Aang for support. For a moment she stood, looking at the door, breathing hard.

“Are you alright?” Aang asked.

“I’m fine,” she gritted out. 

Katara limped toward the door.

“Um, Katara? Maybe you should find a shirt?”

She glanced down. “Oh. Right. I...yeah.”

Katara went out into the infirmary with Aang following behind her. She went to a cabinet and rifled through the linens until she came up with a spare nurse’s top. She shrugged into it, wincing as it strained her still-tender ribs. They were mostly healed, but she still had some work to do on them. But first, she needed to see Zuko.

Katara cinched the sash loosely around her waist before she started for the door. Aang trailed after her, and she looked back at him.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Katara told him.

Aang shrugged. “You’re not all healed. I don’t want you to collapse or something.”

Katara wanted to roll her eyes. She could take care of herself, and she was a lot better off than she had been immediately after the fight. But she sensed that Aang would dig his heels in if she tried to protest. 

And really, she was glad he was there. She limped along slowly, her ribs pinching with each step, and she had to focus on breathing lightly so she didn’t make them ache more.

They left the infirmary and started slowly down the hallway. 

Katara was stiff and sore all over, and really, she probably should have spent more time in the water, but she didn’t like the way she and Zuko had left things between them. She couldn’t bear the thought of him being mad at her, although she truly didn’t blame him. 

She couldn’t imagine what he must be feeling. His relationship with Azula was complicated. Even though she was manipulative and had tried to kill him—more than once—she was still his sister. He still loved her. And maybe a part of him had held on to the hope that Azula could be redeemed, that she could be good and kind. And by taking her life, Katara had dashed all hopes of that. 

She frowned as she thought. “Ursa hid in a bunker beneath the palace after we set everyone free. She said Zuko would know she was there. Maybe that’s where he went.”

“Okay. Let’s go look.” Aang offered her a small smile.

“Thanks, Aang.” 

Tears stung her eyes again, and Katara blinked them away as they started down a corridor that would take them towards the dungeon below the palace. The weight of her guilt was eating at her, but she couldn’t focus on it now. She needed to find Zuko and make things right with him.

If only she knew how.

Katara stumbled, and Aang caught her around the waist before she fell. He steadied her, and Katara looked at him gratefully as he traded her waist for her elbow. She was even more grateful now that he had come along. 

Aang and Katara rounded a corner. Zuko, Ursa, and Kiyi were emerging from a hidden passageway, and they spotted Aang and Katara at the same time Aang and Katara saw them.

Kiyi’s face lit up as she pulled out of her mother’s hold and sprinted towards Katara, dark hair flying out behind her. “Princess Katara! You’re really okay!”

Katara winced as Kiyi flew into her, wrapping her arms around Katara’s middle. She hugged the girl back, surprised at the unexpected display.

“I’m alright, Kiyi,” Katara told her. “Are you?”

“I am, thanks to you. You got me away from Azula. You and Lady Mai saved me.” Kiyi pulled back and looked up at Katara. “But...your face. Did Azula do that to you?” The girl’s mouth turned downwards as her brows knit with worry.

Katara tucked the girl’s hair behind her ear and forced out a smile. “I’m alright, Kiyi. Don’t worry about me.” 

Then she looked up. Ursa had approached them, and Kiyi went back to her mother. Katara could see the glassiness in Ursa’s eyes, and her skin was pallid. She gave Katara a wan smile.

“Thank you, Princess Katara, for protecting Kiyi,” Ursa said. The slight tremble in her voice was the only thing that gave away her emotions.

Katara nodded stiffly. “I...I’m sorry.” It was inadequate for the horror she had caused, but it was all she could say.

Ursa gathered Kiyi under her arm and started toward the main part of the palace. She rested her hand on Katara’s arm for a brief moment as she passed. 

“You did what you had to do,” she murmured quietly. Then she and Kiyi were gone.

Katara looked up at Zuko. He looked haggard. His eyes were red-rimmed and his clothes were torn and stained with blood. His knuckles were a bruised, bloody mess. Her heart pulled painfully as she took him in. He looked like he was trying not to fall apart.

She stepped toward him. “Zuko—”

He cut her off by raising his hand. “Don’t, Katara.”

Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over. “Zuko, please don’t do this to me.”

His eyes blazed. “Don’t do this to  _ you?  _ What about what you’ve done to  _ me?  _ To my family?” His lip curled. “Or did you think you were doing me a favor?”

“I did it to protect you!” Katara cried out. The tears spilled over and down her cheeks. “I didn’t want to do this. It’s the  _ last  _ thing I wanted. But she was going to  _ kill _ me. And then she would have come after you!”

Zuko’s jaw clenched. “I could have dealt with her! I could have stopped her! But you took that choice away from me.” His voice rose with each word he spoke until it echoed around the empty corridor.

“ _ I  _ didn’t have a choice.” Katara’s voice broke along with her heart.  _ How are we ever going to move past this?  _ she thought abysmally.  _ How can he ever forgive me?  _ Then her jaw set. “If I had known that protecting myself would make you so...so _ angry _ , I would have just let her kill me so she could come after you. Would that have made you happier? If I died so Azula could live? Is that what you wanted to happen?”

Zuko stared at her, his eyes blazing with his emotions. 

“There is  _ always _ a choice, Katara,” Zuko said, his voice low. “And you chose wrong.”

He pushed past her and started down the hallway. 

But Aang stopped him with a hand on his arm, his brow set.

“Zuko, I know you’re upset right now, but you don’t get to treat Katara like that,” Aang bit out. 

Zuko’s eyes flashed to him. “Stay out of it, Aang.”

“No.” Aang set his jaw. “Both of you are my friends. And I know that Katara did this horrible thing, but you can’t  _ really  _ believe she did it because she wanted to, can you?” 

“I don’t know  _ what  _ to believe right now,” Zuko said darkly.

Aang gestured to Katara, his expression a mask of anger. “Look at her! She almost  _ died.  _ Azula almost killed her! And you're going to blame Katara for that? For saving herself?”

“Aang—” Katara started, but he pushed on, his voice rising until he was yelling too.

“I don't know what all has happened between the two of you, but if it’s anything like what me and Toph have been through, it’s pushed you to your limits. It’s made your friendship stronger.” His eyes bore into Zuko’s. “Katara loves you. She would do  _ anything  _ for you. I think she has proven that.”

Katara swallowed hard as she watched the exchange pass between the two of them. 

“And I know that you’re hurting right now, Zuko,” Aang said quietly. “But don’t let your pain get in the way of how you really feel.”

Katara looked at Zuko as hope welled up in her chest. If Aang’s words could get Zuko to see beyond his pain, maybe all was not lost. Maybe he could forgive her. 

Zuko glanced at her. Then he looked away. “I can’t do this right now,” he said.

Then he stepped out of Aang’s grasp and disappeared down the hallway. Katara stared after him as her heart shattered. 

She buried her face in her hands as her sobs overtook her. Aang went to her and put his arms around her.

“I’m sorry, Katara,” he murmured. “I tried. Just...give him time”

His words were a hollow comfort. Katara knew nothing was going to make this better. The look in Zuko's eyes were burned into her mind, right along with the image of Azula’s dying breath.

Katara would never forget it.

* * *

The dawn broke gray and somber. Pillars of smoke rose towards the clouds that spit rain down on the scene below, as if it could purge the air of blood and destruction.

The courtyard was a mess. Black scorch marks stained the stonework, and most of the grass had caught fire or been burned in the crossfire. The Dai Li had demolished most of the stone and several large craters were indentured in the ground where they had torn up the lawns. Crumpled bits of stone that had once made up walkways and pillars littered the scene.

All of the bodies had been moved off to one side. The undertaker and his assistants had been sent for, and soon they would arrive. Any bodies that could be identified would have their families notified; those who were unknown would be cremated in a mass funeral.

Iroh explained all of this to Sokka as the wee hours of the night bled into the morning while they transported the prisoners to the prison tower down by the harbor, and later as they went about the grisly work of moving the bodies.

Overall, the battle had favored their side. Only two Kyoshi Warriors had fallen. The rest of their people were alive, although there were several injured _ ,  _ some of them severely. The Conduit _ — _ Ryoko, as Sokka had learned was her name _ — _ was in charge of healing. With Katara out of commission, she was the only one who was able to. The Conduit worked tirelessly through the night until everyone who had been battling was healed.

Neither Katara, Zuko, or Aang had reemerged from the palace. He wanted to go back to the infirmary to see his sister. He knew Katara would be able to heal her physical wounds, but Sokka was most worried about the wounds she now carried inside. Sokka couldn’t even imagine what Katara must be going through.

He himself had taken the lives of a dozen enemies last night, but this was different. This was Azula. Zuko’s sister. 

Sokka almost couldn’t believe that Azula was dead, even though he had  _ seen _ her body. She had looked so small lying there in the grass, peaceful...innocent. It was hard to connect that fragile-looking body to the merciless firebender who had taken her own sister captive to bring the regent Fire Lord and the rest of the palace to its knees. Azula had been a thorn in all of their sides for years, especially Zuko’s. 

But she was still his sister. The rest of them might have hated her, but Sokka doubted Zuko did. He couldn’t imagine Katara ever doing something that would make him hate her. Not even killing Azula.

After weeks of unraveling Azula’s plot, of being held hostage in the dungeons below the palace, it was hard to imagine that the reason behind it all was just...gone. Sokka was trying not to think about the fact that his sister was responsible for that. 

It had been easier to do when there was work to be done. But now it was all over, and there was nothing more to do than watch the day break.

Toph, Suki, and Ryoko sat on the steps leading up to the palace. The members of the Order of the White Lotus had gone into the palace to seek out the remaining servants and guards. Everyone needed to be temporarily confined until it could be ascertained who had been a part of the plot to overthrow Zuko, and who was innocent.

Toph would be responsible for that part of it. The earthbender had a lot of work to do. Sokka was just grateful that the Conduit had been able to heal her.

Sokka limped across the courtyard and collapsed onto the steps beside his fiance. His body ached in a dozen places, and he was covered in small cuts and burns, but it wasn’t anything he was worried about. Suki took his hand and looked at him, and Sokka nodded.

“I’m alright.” He let out a breath. “I’m just glad this is...finally over.”

“I don’t think it is,” Suki said quietly. “Maybe  _ this _ fight is, but there’s still a lot more work to do. From what we’ve seen here, this plot runs pretty deep.”

“Yeah, it seems like half of the capital was in on it,” Toph mused. She rubbed the sole of her freshly-healed foot with one hand. “It’s gonna be a lot of work to figure out who was in on it and who wasn’t.”

“Looks like we aren’t going anywhere for awhile then.” Sokka scrubbed his hand over his face. He was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to wash off the grime of battle and fall into bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a decent night’s sleep. “I mean, I wasn’t going anywhere. I told Ursa I would stay and help Zuko. We knew everything was going to get turned upside down...but I didn’t think it’d be this bad.”

“I guess my academy will have to wait. Sparky needs me here.” Toph shrugged. “No one can tell when someone is lying the way I can.”

“Speaking of which, he’s been gone for hours,” Suki remarked. “Should we go look for him? And check in on Katara, too?”

“I can’t believe she..killed Azula,” Toph murmured. Her voice was some mix between disbelief and sounding impressed.

“I can’t say I’m sorry about it,” Suki muttered. “You have  _ no  _ idea what the last few weeks have been like since she took over.”

“I must agree,” the Conduit spoke up. Her lip curled. “I’ve never been on the receiving end of torture before, and I don’t recommend it. I only wish that  _ I _ had been the one to snuff out her life.”

“Don’t let Zuko or Aang catch you talking like that,” Sokka warned her. “Zuko might kill you himself, and Aang will just lecture you about the value of human life.”

The Conduit snorted. 

Suki stood up. “I’m going to go see Katara. She must be feeling absolutely awful.”

“I’ll come with you,” Sokka said. He dragged himself back to his feet. “She’s...she wasn’t doing so good the last time I left.”

Ryoko got up with a grace that defied the exhaustion she had to be feeling. “I must go find my cat. Azula had him locked away.”

“I’d hold off for a minute,” Toph said. “Sparky’s on his way out here.”

“You can sense him already?” Sokka asked, surprised.

She tapped her feet against the stairs with a grin. “Our new friend here did a great job. It’s like a whole new set of eyes.”

Sokka turned toward the mouth of the palace. A moment later, Zuko emerged from the entrance. In the gray dawn, it was easy to see the drawn lines of his face and the sag of his shoulders. Sokka had never seen him like this, not in all their years of friendship. Even as a banished prince, Zuko had always stood tall and held his head high. He swallowed hard as Zuko made his way down the stairs.

Zuko stopped near his friends, his eyes combing over the scene before him. His expression was a neutral mask, but Sokka knew Zuko well enough that he could see the way his eyes burned.

Katara wasn’t with him. Neither was Aang.

Iroh approached them. He had been working on identifying some of the bodies, and he looked exhausted too. He went to Zuko and studied him for a moment.

“Nephew,” he said quietly. “Are you alright?”

Zuko’s eyes flickered to his uncle for a moment, before they fell on the pile of corpses in the corner of the courtyard. He swallowed hard.

“No,” Zuko said. His jaw tightened. “But I’m the Fire Lord again, so I have to be.” His eyes fell on Sokka, Suki, Ryoko, and Toph. “I want to thank all of you for the role you have played throughout this. I wouldn’t...my throne wouldn’t be mine if it weren’t for all of you.”

“We’ll always stand by your side,” Sokka told him.

“We’re here for you, Zuko,” Suki added.

“Always,” Toph concluded.

The Conduit stood and approached the Fire Lord. She bowed to him before she straightened up and looked at him.

“And I must thank  _ you _ ,” she said. “For I know the price you have paid to earn the knowledge the Avatar needed to set me free.”

Zuko held her gaze for a moment, and to Sokka, it almost seemed like a conversation passed between them. Then Zuko looked back at the rest of them.

“I take it you’ve transported the prisoners already?”

Iroh nodded. “All of the survivors are there now, under the guard of the Kyoshi Warriors.”

“We’ll have to hold trials for them,” Zuko said. He frowned as he glanced at Toph. “Who healed you?”

“I did,” Ryoko spoke up. “I...can heal. It’s not something I’ve ever really used before.”

“She’s a miracle worker, is what she is,” Toph interjected. “I’ve never seen so well.”

Zuko raised his brow at the Conduit. “As the Conduit, are your healing powers…?”

She seemed to understand what he was asking. The Conduit shook her head. “I’m sorry, Fire Lord. I can only heal what can be mended.”

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Then he opened his eyes again and looked at Toph. “I’m glad you’re healed. And I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Hey, no worries. I’m as good as new. Like it never even happened.” 

Zuko let out a breath of relief. “That’s good. We’ll need your seismic sense to sort out the traitors. I’ll need your help with that, Toph.” 

“You got it, Sparky.”

Behind him, two figures emerged from the palace. Sokka took in Aang and his sister, including the way Aang was supporting her and the way she limped.

“Katara!” Sokka rushed over to his sister, leaving the others behind. “You shouldn’t be out of the infirmary. You should be resting—”

Katara looked around at the courtyard that had become a battlefield. “I had to...I had to see that it was really over.” She dropped her tone as her face twisted with grief. “I needed to know...that what I did was worth it.” 

Sokka pulled her in for a hug. “It’s really over.” Then he pulled back and held her at arm’s length. “You need to get some rest.”

She looked over Sokka’s shoulder at Zuko. He hadn’t turned to look at her. “I will soon. Once I know he’s okay.”

Sokka pressed his lips into a thin line. “Katara...don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think Zuko wants to see you right now.”

Tears welled up in her eyes again, and Katara bit her lip. She nodded her head. 

“Yeah.” Her voice was a soft whisper. “You’re probably right.” 

Sokka pulled her in for another hug. He met Aang’s gaze over her shoulder. The two of them shared a knowing look. They knew that things weren’t going to go back to the way they were before. So much had happened. Too much had changed.

Sokka kept his arm around her shoulders as he turned her back toward the palace. “Let's go back inside, okay? You need to get some rest.” 

Katara looked up at Zuko again. The last thing she wanted was to go back into the palace. She felt like an intruder there. He was so angry, surely he didn’t want her to stay. But who knew if the city was safe? And Katara certainly was too hurt to go anywhere else for the time being. 

“Okay,” she relented.

Katara let her brother lead her back inside. They didn’t say anything as they walked past the gathered servants in the grand entrance hall, watched by the Order of the White Lotus. Sokka guided her down the hallways and corridors, and she was more than a little surprised when he took her to the apartment she had been staying in before she and Zuko had left on their quest. That felt like it was so long ago.

A lifetime ago.

Sokka tried to encourage her to get in a bath to heal more, but she said she just wanted to sleep. He offered to send the Conduit in, but again, Katara shut him down. Finally, he relented, and made sure she got into bed before he left and made his way back to the courtyard. 

He didn’t know what was going to happen next, but he knew that the road ahead of them—ahead of  _ all  _ of them—would be long. There were interviews to be conducted, and trials to be had. He was certain there would be more treachery uncovered the deeper they dug. There was even still Alasie to contend with.

But none of that weighed as heavily on his mind as Katara and Zuko did. 

He had seen the haunted look in Katara’s eyes, and had seen the pain in Zuko’s. He knew that the two of them would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't come for me in the comments.


	53. Outerlude: From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Azula's funeral, and Zuko and Katara must figure out where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. I really can't believe it's done. 
> 
> Don't mind me, I'm just gonna go tearbend real quick *hides in corner and sobs*.

Azula’s funeral was a somber affair. It was traditional for the funeral of a member of the royal family to be a public proceeding. That allowed the citizens of the Fire Nation to mourn their beloved ruler. 

But there was no such publicity for Azula’s death. The Fire Lord had demanded a private service, with only friends and family. Though it wasn’t as if Azula really had any friends.

The funeral took place at sundown on the third day after Azula’s death. Zuko had stood vigil over her body alongside the Fire Sages down in the catacombs beneath the palace. 

Ursa and Iroh had taken over in his absence, making sure that all of the traitors had been secured. The day after the battle, they had Sokka lead the raid on Ukano’s hideout and found more traitors there. Then Sokka had assisted Toph in interrogating the servants _ — _ which mostly meant he had taken notes. As far as Toph could tell, none of the servants had been a part of it.

Aang had sent Dagny home on the second day as well, after the phoenix had been able to eat and rest. Katara was sad she hadn’t been able to say goodbye, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her apartment. She didn’t want to risk running into Zuko. She wasn’t sure she could bear it.

Ryoko had found and released her cat from the prison Azula had put him into, and after a day or so, he seemed to be back to normal. With those tasks accomplished, Aang and the Conduit set out to repair the damage to the courtyard and palace. They had long conversations while they worked that no one else was privy to. There seemed to be much that they could learn from each other.

Katara had spent those three days locked away in her apartment, refusing to come out. Her friends brought her meals, but she would do little more than open the door to take the tray of food from them. They were all worried about her, but they knew she had to work through what she had done.

On the third day, they all convened: Zuko, Ursa, Kiyi, Iroh, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, Ty Lee, Mai, and the Conduit. Katara noticed Ozai’s absence and thought that was strange. Surely, even as a prisoner, he should have been permitted to attend his daughter’s funeral.

They went out to the ceremonial courtyard, the one where Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord. 

Azula’s body lay wrapped in a white shroud on a funeral pyre. Katara couldn’t tear her eyes away from the body. The Fire Sages stood over Azula, prepared to read her final rites and bless her journey into the Spirit World. 

Those gathered knelt in a line behind the remaining members of the royal family, who kneeled before the pyre. Katara chose to sit on the end of the line, next to Ty Lee, but her eyes never left Zuko. She hadn’t seen or spoken to him in three days. 

Her guilt and shame were burning her up inside, and the ache in her chest was nearly unbearable. She hadn’t been sleeping, and had barely been able to eat the food Suki or Aang brought to her. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were Azula’s terrified eyes. And the air bubbles. She always saw those, too.

Her eyes burned, but she had no tears left to cry. She wished she could just be numb, but her emotions were there, just below the surface, waiting to emerge.

Katara felt like she was hanging in limbo. She didn’t know what she was doing. Were things over between her and Zuko? Did he want her to go? And if he did, where would she go? To Yu Dao? Back to the Southern Water Tribe? She didn’t feel like she had a home anymore. But what if he _ — _

She couldn’t let herself finish the thought. She couldn’t let herself get her hopes up, in case Zuko decided he didn’t want her anymore and told her to go. The thought broke her heart, but Katara wouldn’t blame him if he did.

_ Maybe I should just leave, _ she thought. That way she wouldn’t make him look her in the eye, to see what she had done reflected there. For the second time in her life, Katara’s heart ached dreadfully at the thought of not knowing if she would lose Zuko. She was terrified.

But there was no more time for thinking as the chief Fire Sage stepped forward and began to speak. 

“Blessed Agni, we ask that you look down upon this funeral pyre and open your arms to your daughter, Azula, and welcome her home. We ask that you cleanse the sins of this life, so that she may be reborn anew, and live a pious and pure life in the next. Agni, we ask that you guide her spirit from this world and into the next, so that she may be at peace until the day she rises from the ashes of this life to be born again.” 

The Fire Sage bowed, hand over fist in the Fire Nation way, and everyone else did too. As Katara bowed, she let her eyes close and sent up a silent prayer:  _ Agni, Tui, La, whoever may be listening...please...let Azula have peace.  _

Then the Fire Sage spoke again.

“We endure the loss of Princess Azula, the second-born child of Princess Ursa and former Fire Lord Ozai, granddaughter of Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah. She is survived by her mother, her brother, Fire Lord Zuko, her sister, Princess Kiyi, and her uncle, the retired General Iroh.”

The Fire Sage seemed to cut off suddenly, and Katara realized that this was the part where her accomplishments should be named. But all of Azula’s accomplishments had been done from a place of malicious intent. Had she not done any good in her life? 

Now she never would. Katara had stolen that opportunity from Azula. A single tear rolled down her cheek. 

The Fire Sage turned toward the funeral pyre and raised his hands, ready to ignite it.

“Wait.” Zuko stood up and approached the pyre.

He wore all white, as did all of those gathered who were from the Fire Nation. It was the color of mourning. His hair was pulled back into its topknot, and the diadem of the Fire Lord adorned it. He was tragically handsome, Katara thought. She felt like an imposter in her cheerfully-blue kaftan. 

“I’ll do it,” he said to the Fire Sages.

“As you wish, my lord,” the head Fire Sage said with a bow. He and the other Fire Sages retreated back a respectful distance.

Zuko approached the pyre. For a moment, he only cast his eyes upon the shrouded form of his sister. Then he raised both hands, and set the pyre aflame.

The flames were bright in the dying sunlight. Katara stared into them until they were all she could see. Then her vision blurred as the tears came, but she made no move to stop them or to wipe them away as they traveled down her cheeks. 

After several moments, Zuko returned to his place beside his mother. He bowed his head, and Katara watched as Ursa wrapped her hand over his. 

No other words were spoken as the pillar of black smoke rose to the darkening sky. After an hour had passed, Suki and Ty Lee had left for their shifts of guarding. Sokka followed shortly after, and then the Conduit, then Toph. Ursa took Kiyi inside soon after that, and Mai went with them. 

Then it was just Zuko, Iroh, Katara, and the Fire Sages. 

Iroh and Zuko exchanged soft words that Katara couldn’t quite hear as more time passed. She felt like an intruder, but she couldn’t find it in her to leave. She needed to see this through.

After several hours, the body had been rendered to ash. The Fire Sages bowed to their Fire Lord and took their leave. Iroh departed soon after that, as the pyre burned to embers, and then it was just Katara and Zuko.

Neither of them moved for several long minutes. Then, as the embers began to die out, Zuko stood and turned toward her. Katara looked up at him. Zuko took a few steps toward her. He couldn’t quite look at her.

“I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you,” Zuko said quietly as he stared out over her head. “I needed some time...to think about things.”

Katara swallowed hard and said nothing. 

“And I can’t...I can’t presume to know what happened in the garden. I don’t know what was going through Azula’s head, or yours for that matter.” His jaw clenched. “But I want you to know, that I saw...I saw what she did to you, and what you did to her...and I know...that you did what you thought you had to do.”

Zuko stopped talking, but Katara didn’t dare move or speak. She didn’t trust herself. She knew that if she opened her mouth, her guilt and shame would pour forth, and she didn’t need to unload all of that onto him. 

He took a few steps closer to her, and finally, he looked down at her. He was illuminated by the soft glow of the lanterns that the Fire Sages had lit around the courtyard, and she could see the way his eyes smoldered with the intensity of his emotions. 

To her surprise, he held his hand out to her. Katara took it, and let him help her to her feet. Her legs were numb from kneeling for so long, but she hardly noticed. All she could think about was that Zuko was talking to her, he was  _ touching _ her, and the last three days had felt like an eternity without him.

For a moment, he only held her gaze. Then he pulled her into him and he embraced her with a crushing strength that exposed his pain and grief to her. Katara wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she bit back the sobs that threatened to bubble up out of her chest. 

But as she felt his familiar warmth surrounding her, breathed in his soothing scent, and heard the beating of his heart in his chest, Katara couldn’t hold her grief inside anymore. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she clung to him desperately, as though he could hold her together when all she could do was fall apart. 

They stood like that for several moments until Zuko pulled back. His fingers trailed down her wrist, across the palm of her hand, before he let her go. Her hand fell back to her side.

“Katara, I love you,” Zuko said, his voice stilted as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He reached up as though to rake his fingers through his hair before remembering the topknot, and settled for rubbing his hand down his face instead. “But I loved Azula too. Despite everything she did...she was still my sister. And part of me always hoped that...that someday she could change, like I did.”

“And now she never will, because of me,” Katara choked out. She scrubbed the tears from her cheeks, but more came.

Zuko’s eyes scorched her as his brow furrowed. “Yeah.”

Katara dropped her gaze.

Zuko spoke again. “I need to...to work through this.” He took her hand. His palm was warm and calloused against hers, and so familiar that she ached. “I have to, and I will. Because despite what you’ve done...I still love you.” He shook his head. “And I know...there’s just no way that I could let you go forever. I know myself better than that. I would think about you every single day.”

Katara looked up at him, surprised, but Zuko wasn’t looking at her. He was looking down at their interlocked hands. His brow was furrowed, and he was frowning. 

“I want to forgive you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “But I also need to forgive myself.” Zuko finally met her gaze. “And I think you need to do the same. We both know the choices we’ve made that have led us here. Now we have to learn to live with them. Because despite everything...I still want you here, by my side.”

He kissed her then, just a soft peck on the cheek, his lips ghosting across her skin. Then Zuko let her go and walked away, leaving her standing next to the burnt pyre of the woman she had killed.

Katara stayed there long after Zuko had gone, long after the embers had died. She stayed as the moon rose in the sky. She stared at the funeral pyre, her hand over her ribs where the scar Azula had given her was hidden beneath her clothes.

The words she had spoken to him in the Garden echoed through her mind:  _ what’s another scar in exchange for the world? _

Apparently, it was this. It was the scars she would carry inside of her. It was the pain she had caused the one she loved the most. It was the death of a girl who was her age, still so young and with a future that held opportunities that she could have had if only Azula had taken them. But Katara had snuffed them out like a candle flame. 

The price to pay was so much more than blood. 

Finally, Katara turned and went inside the palace, uncertain of her future. The only thing she was certain of was that Azula would come to visit her in her nightmares for a long, long time.

_**To Be Continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, folks. To. Be. Continued. We are going to be pumping out a sequel to this amazing tale, so stick around for it.
> 
> I've got big plans for Zuko, Katara, the Conduit, Aang, and the rest of the gAang. If you thought this story was amazing, I promise, you haven't seen anything yet. 
> 
> In the mean time, me and FireLadyFae are turning our attention to Play With Fire. Originally, I had another beta working with me on it, as there was some content the amazing LadyFaePhillips wasn't comfortable with. However, my other beta was no longer able to work with me on PWF, so Fae and I came up with a solution: write an expletive-free version. So I've been hard at work on that while finishing up "The Conduit", and we'll be getting the first 6 chapters of PWF up in the next 2 weeks, maybe a little less.
> 
> On top of that, I'll also be reposting the original 9 chapters I have of my expletive-laced version that have had a LadyFaePhillips editing overhaul (sans swearing on her end, but don't worry, I'm keeping the swears in the original). We'll be planning to upload 1-3 chapters each week of PWF.
> 
> And of course, we'll be working on various other one-shots I may come up with, including more of artist!Zuko.
> 
> I just want to thank each and every one of you who has read this story, left a kudos, or a review. It gave me the inspiration to keep writing this fic. I never imagined when I sat down and pounded out the prelude and the first chapter (in one night) that this story would become what it is. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I plan on writing Zutara for a long, long time, and you are all a reason for that.
> 
> And of course, a special thank-you to the dedicated FireLadyFae/LadyFaePhillips, who has worked just as hard (if not harder!) as me on this story. Thank you for all of your time and effort to make this story as amazing as it is. And, of course, I seriously love you for all of your fluff additions. This story would be nothing without you <3.
> 
> \--Sincerely, the_savage_daughter0627


End file.
